Before it's too late
by Aoshika October
Summary: Un país en guerra debe hacer crecer su ejército, y la única solución parece ser reclutar gente por la fuerza. Jackson Overland es uno de ellos, pero siendo un error, ¿como adaptarse al sistema? Más aún, cuando el Comandante Bunnymund le pone las cosas difíciles, lo hace enfrentarse a la vida y tener sentimientos que no sabía ni que existían. UA:Distopía BunnyxJack Human!Bunny Cap17
1. El reclutamiento

_Antes de empezar, quiero contarles que soy fan de las distopías estilo_ _ **"Farenheit 451"**_ _o_ _ **"1984"**_ _, así que me basé en ese tipo de historias para escribir este fanfic. Claro que mi aproximación no se compara con semejantes obras maestras *se hinca y alaba los legendarios libros*, pues es algo mucho más ligero y sin tanta estructura, pero quiero pensar que para mis fines, es algo aceptable. Este primer capítulo quedó más extenso de lo que esperaba, pero sirve para plantear lo que va a suceder en adelante en la historia._

 _Llevo planeando este fic por dos o tres meses así que tengo una idea bastante clara de a dónde quiero llegar, sólo falta definir bien el cómo. Por eso les pido humildemente que le den una oportunidad._

 _Comentarios, saludos y demás, al final del capítulo como siempre._

 _Lo dedico especialmente a quienes han leído_ _ **Silver Embrace**_ _y_ _ **Handle (me) With Care**_ _:) gracias por todo su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento. No saben lo mucho que me han inspirado para continuar escribiendo estos fics._

 _Pareja: BunnyxJack_

 _Advertencias: Universo Alternativo, quizás palabras altisonantes en algunos capítulos, situaciones subidas de tono en el futuro (jujuju), Human!Bunny._

 _Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento mío y de quien lea._

 _Los invito de todo corazón a leer…_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 1: El reclutamiento**

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro para Jackson Overland; su alarma sonó a las 6:45, como todos los días, él se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la cápsula de limpieza para su desinfección matinal.

Se puso su uniforme obligatorio –pantalones gris oscuro, camisa de manga larga celeste, cabello desastroso aunque no quisiera y broche distintivo de su unidad bien acomodado sobre su pecho. Se aseguró de llevar en su cartera todos los documentos reglamentarios y salió de su departamento a paso firme y resuelto.

Se asomó a la calle y aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar con su marcha. El toque de queda había finalizado un par de horas antes de que él se pusiera de pie; los primeros obreros y trabajadores ya habían salido a realizar sus ocupaciones diarias. Aun así la calle se veía bastante desierta.

Caminó hasta la esquina que le correspondía y el tren llegó por él casi en el momento exacto; 7:18 de la mañana con lamentables 7 segundos de retraso. El encargado del vagón en que iba le ofreció unas disculpas frías y ensayadas y él no contestó. Se sentó y se colocó en los oídos las unidades de sonido y sacó el dispositivo de control del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Seleccionó una lista de reproducción con música tranquila y se concentró en disfrutar las vistas de la tranquila mañana que se extendía por la ventana.

A lo lejos la Gran Fábrica despedía de sus enormes chimeneas un humo denso y oscuro. Estaban trabajando más que nunca.

Jack apartó la vista, dispuesto a desentenderse y a hacer como que no pasaba nada, al menos mientras le fuera posible, igual que todas las demás personas que iban en ese vagón y probablemente del mismo modo que todas las personas que iban en los otros vagones del tren.

Se detuvo en la penúltima parada y bajó con gran velocidad. En sus oídos resonaban unas notas que parecían imitar el sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana y a ese mismo ritmo llevaba sus propios pasos. De pronto le pareció estar rodeado por un silencio inquietante, que si se quitaba las unidades de sonido le reventaría los oídos por la presión del vacío.

Cuando llegó a su destino, comprendió la inquietud que había sentido desde que sus pies habían tocado el suelo esa mañana.

.

.

.

-¿Nombre completo?

-Jackson Overland.

-Número de registro.

-10-52-011

El sujeto más alto, vestido de un blanco casi enceguecedor, lo recorrió con una especie de laser despedido de un dispositivo que traía en su mano derecha. De la cabeza a los pies, Jack soportó la inspección mientras el otro sujeto, vestido de gris pálido, asentía lentamente sin apartar su vista de la tableta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Identidad confirmada. Ciudadano registrado en Occident End. Estructura albina de nacimiento, sin antecedentes de conducta conflictiva, educación superior recién concluida, situado en el área de Educación y Cuidado Infantil, sin pareja asignada, 21 años.

Jack soportó la descripción de su persona como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones antes. Desde la puerta de entrada del Centro de Educación Básica, sus compañeros lo miraban, más que con preocupación, con curiosidad. Si hubiera podido Jack se hubiera volteado hacia ellos y les habría hecho una seña bastante obscena. Odiaba ser tratado así, como un entretenimiento. Aunque esta vez era diferente y lo sabía. Aquellos hombres no habían venido a sacarle sangre para determinar las causas de su "peculiar" caso de albinismo, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. No, aquello era muy distinto.

-Suba a la camioneta, por favor. Desde ahora queda relevado de su puesto. La Computadora lo ha asignado a una nueva ubicación.

Jack sabía lo que esto significaba.

Entregó su distintivo y subió al vehículo sin abrir la boca ni vacilar ni un momento.

Entró en la camioneta y ocupó su lugar dentro de la caja de metal que carecía por completo de ventanas al exterior. En total estaban ocupados ya 8 de los 12 asientos disponibles, y la mayoría de los presentes compartían algunas características con él; todos varones, jóvenes y con evidentes ganas de estar en cualquier otro lado.

Jack tomó asiento y volvió a concentrarse en la música que había instalado en sus oídos. Lo que fuera para no vivir ese momento que ya detestaba con toda su alma.

.

.

.

Cuando la camioneta estuvo ya llena se dirigieron a lo que Jack adivinó sería su última parada. En cuanto el movimiento cesó, les indicaron que podían descender del vehículo y se abrió una puerta trasera que no los llevó al exterior sino a la entrada de un largo pasillo.

Parecía estar recién hecho, quizás montado únicamente con ese propósito. Jack y los demás muchachos caminaron a través de él hasta el final, donde había aún otra puerta.

A través de ésta, llegaron a una habitación blanca e inmaculada, donde había aún otras 12 sillas en las que se les ordenó sentarse en silencio.

Uno por uno, los fueron llamando con su número de registro. Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de que los llamaban en orden ascendente. Cuando llegó su turno, habían pasado más de 10 minutos de que el muchacho anterior había pasado por esa puerta. Ninguno había vuelto a salir.

Jack se sorprendió al cruzar el umbral que parecía tan misterioso y terrorífico; del otro lado de las puertas solo había una especie de oficina llena de gente que iba y venía entre distintos módulos de información y trámites. Algunos jóvenes como él estaban llenando documentación o hablando con los diferentes encargados. Se dirigió rápidamente al módulo en cuya pantalla superior aparecía su nombre.

-¿Jackson Overland?-preguntó una mujer con cara de no haber salido al exterior en años, y Jack apenas atinó a asentir cuando ella tomó su mano y pinchó su dedo fuertemente para tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre.

-Se le asignó a la unidad GC. Aquí tiene su uniforme, su credencial y su carta de asignación. Su transporte lo espera en la puerta 3. Bienvenido al ejército.

.

.

.

Al salir por la puerta que la mujer le indicó, Jack se encontró con otras unidades de transporte parecidas a la camioneta que los había llevado antes. Una de ellas decía "Unidad GC" en la parte superior, así que se aproximó a ella. Afuera había otro de esos sujetos vestidos de gris con una pantalla electrónica en sus manos.

-Carta de asignación- pidió como los demás sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Jack extendió la carta hacia él. El sujeto la tomó y la leyó.

-¿Jackson Overland?

Jack asintió.

-Pase. El viaje durará 8 horas.

Jack contuvo el aire mientras subía al vehículo y se sentaba. Los asientos estaban colocados en dos hileras, una delante de la otra, y de nuevo no tenían ventanas. Entre cada asiento había una separación; podría decirse que eran más bien varios cubículos individuales. Entró al primero que vio desocupado y una puerta se cerró frente a él, lo cual agradeció pues no quería ir todo el camino viéndole la cara al sujeto de enfrente.

Volvió a ponerse sus dispositivos de audio. Cerró los ojos y durmió.

.

.

.

Despertó y volvió a quedarse dormido varias veces en ese periodo de tiempo. A veces trataba de concentrarse en la música y mantenerse despierto, pero lo cierto era que lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a pensar –concientizarse, procesar el hecho, reflexionar, - en que se estaba dirigiendo a un cambio brusco que él no deseaba en su vida y que simplemente estaba ocurriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás y estaba consciente de ello, sencillamente porque hasta ese momento nada en su vida había sido decidido por él después de todo, pero éste cambio era hacia un destino que nadie deseaba a menos que fuera realmente fanático del régimen.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jack se dio cuenta por el movimiento brusco que hizo su puerta al abrirse, ya que él llevaba un par de horas dormido de la manera más profunda.

Él y el resto de los chicos bajaron en una línea ordenada. Cuando puso un pie afuera del vehículo comprobó que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban. Aquello era un desierto; y en medio de ese desierto estaba ese edificio gigantesco que hacía de Cuartel General de la unidad GC. Las camionetas habían llegado por una carretera que se perdía en el horizonte. Ya iba a atardecer.

Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo poco que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver, pues fue apurado a empujones por uno de los encargados, que se molestó bastante cuando lo vio detener la fila. Jack se integró rápidamente y se concentró en no llamar más la atención.

Los llevaron ante un largo pasillo y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Aquí están los baños, las regaderas y los vestidores. En aquél otro pasillo – dijo el que los guiaba, señalando al ala que se abría a la derecha-, están las habitaciones de los superiores, no pueden ir hacia allá a menos que se trate de una verdadera emergencia. Sigan por aquí.

Lo siguieron y les fue señalando las diferentes habitaciones hasta llegar a lo que Jack adivinó sería el último extremo de aquella edificación.

-Aquí duermen ustedes, los nuevos.

Jack se asomó al interior.

En total había 20 literas, con cupo para un total de 40 personas.

-Cada lugar está marcado con su número de registro. Pónganse su uniforme y dejen sobre la cama cualquier objeto de uso personal, se realizará una inspección para verificar qué pueden conservar y qué no. Más tarde vendrá la teniente a hablar con ustedes. Tienen media hora libre.

Con esto, el sujeto se relajó un poco y salió de la habitación. Mirándolo un momento, Jack adivinó que quizás no era mucho mayor que él.

Cuando fueron dejados solos, los muchachos comenzaron a moverse incómodamente entre las literas, buscando su sitio asignado. Jack encontró que le correspondía la cama de arriba de una de las literas, y aunque no le parecía una situación muy cómoda procedió a hacer lo que le habían dicho. El muchacho al que le correspondía la cama de abajo se acercó por el otro lado de la litera y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas sin mediar una palabra con él.

Jack no volteó a verlo, y como el resto de los muchachos presentes, se comenzó a desvestir para ponerse su uniforme, que era de un color azul apagado.

Dobló cuidadosamente su ropa y la puso sobre el colchón de su cama. Aprovechando que el otro muchacho no le estaba poniendo atención, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la fotografía de su familia y la escondió cuidadosamente en la funda de su almohada.

Luego se subió de un salto y esperó sentado, sin saber realmente en qué ocupar los minutos que le quedaban libres, que a juzgar por un reloj que había en la pared se le antojaron eternos.

El muchacho de abajo también puso en orden su ropa y las cosas que traía con él. Al parecer esa misma mañana él se dirigía a la escuela, o eso asumió Jack ya que traía una mochila que tuvo que dejar sobre la cama. Miró de reojo cómo se sentaba inquietamente a esperar y se encontró sintiendo cierta piedad por él. Él mismo no era demasiado mayor, pero al menos ya llevaba algún tiempo separado de su familia. Éste muchacho sin duda aún tenía la idea de volver a casa esa noche.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, y entonces, por la puerta apareció otro que al parecer también era algo mayor que ellos.

-¡Atención! ¡Firmes!

Jack bajó de la cama de un salto y al igual que los demás, atendiendo casi al puro instinto, se quedó de pie con la espalda recta y sacando el pecho, casi sin respirar.

Por la puerta apareció una silueta mucho menos agresiva de lo que él hubiera esperado, pero no por eso menos imponente.

-Bienvenidos a la unidad GC. Soy la teniente Toothiana y les diré las reglas de este lugar. Mientras las sigan estarán bien, y si rompen alguna, tendrán problemas. Así de simple.

La voz de la mujer era fuerte y templada. Era sorprendentemente femenina y bonita, pero su expresión y su manera de hablar hacían ver que en realidad no había lugar para tonterías cuando se trataba con ella. Jack esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-La cama que se les ha asignado la usarán mientras permanezcan en el entrenamiento básico. Cuando sean promovidos serán enviados a las habitaciones de los miembros más avanzados. _Nunca_ usen una que no sea la suya-, tenía en su mano una pantalla electrónica donde Jack adivinó que debía llevar escritas las instrucciones. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada como para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero no parecía que tuviera duda alguna-. Al fondo de esta habitación encontrarán sus casilleros. Cada uno tiene uno asignado igual que las camas y en el interior encontrarán sus uniformes. También encontrarán un horario junto con indicaciones precisas de qué uniforme usar y a qué lugar dirigirse, así que no hay excusa para llegar tarde a ninguna actividad. Deberán acatar las órdenes de sus superiores sin retrasos, en orden y con la mayor efectividad que les sea posible. Procuren no perder el tiempo ni faltar a sus actividades o serán castigados. Durante el día sonarán varias alarmas de acuerdo al horario. Dentro de un rato sonará la de la cena, luego vendrá la de la hora de dormir, y por la mañana para despertar.

Los chicos permanecían sin moverse ni un centímetro, tal era la tensión que había en el lugar. Jack comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Si las cosas seguían así, conociéndose a sí mismo, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de meterse en problemas.

-A continuación se procederá a realizar una inspección de las cosas que han traído con ustedes, si más tarde encontramos algo que no haya sido aprobado durante la inspección el responsable recibirá un castigo ejemplar. Los comandantes no podrán acompañarnos esta noche pero el entrenamiento comenzará mañana temprano, así que les recomiendo que no pierdan el tiempo luego de la cena y vengan a dormir a la brevedad.

Luego bajó un poco la mirada y la voz.

-Háganse a la idea de que esta es su vida desde ahora. Bienvenidos al ejército, no tengo más que decir.

Le hizo una seña a alguien que estaba afuera de la habitación y a continuación entró una figura más: un hombre bajito, gordito y rubio entró contoneándose a la habitación, seguido de otros cuatro soldados del nivel avanzado.

-Teniente Sanderson- lo presentó uno de ellos, y los chicos hicieron el saludo reglamentario, para sorpresa de la unidad de principiantes, ya que el hombrecillo definitivamente no encajaba en la imagen mental que hubieran tenido de un teniente. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿quién sí? Ni siquiera la teniente Toothiana, al parecer.

El Teniente Sanderson hizo una seña a los cuatro muchachos que iban con él, y éstos se dispersaron entre las literas para comenzar la inspección. Cuando llegó el turno a Jack, éste ya estaba listo para cualquier problema, pero nada sucedió; obviamente la funda de la almohada no generaba ningún interés, y las cosas que llevaba con él no llamaban la atención de nadie. Confiscaron sus ropas de civil, pero le dejaron conservar sus dispositivos de audio.

Finalmente la inspección concluyó y no le sorprendió ver a su alrededor muchos que se resistieron a entregar sus cosas de algún valor sentimental, sobre todo su compañero de litera. Debían saber que no había nada qué hacer. Le dio la impresión por un ínfimo segundo que ni para los tenientes había sido aquella una situación fácil, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

-Tienen unos diez minutos antes de la hora de la cena. Descansen.

A las últimas palabras de la teniente los jóvenes se relajaron un poco y cada quien se sentó o se recostó en su cama. Jack prefirió dirigirse al casillero que le correspondía y verificar su contenido.

Se aproximó al lugar y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar el suyo. Había instrucciones de cómo fijar una contraseña en la pantalla que hacía de verificador, además de requerir su huella digital. Jack colocó su dedo pulgar sobre el lector y casi en seguida se abrió la puerta.

En el interior había, efectivamente, varios uniformes, además de objetos de uso diario, y en el lado interior de la puerta, otra pantalla con los horarios de cada actividad, con la fecha, la hora y el día.

Jack comprobó que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que comenzara la cena, así que accedió a un mapa electrónico, miró a su alrededor y trató de ubicarse y finalmente se hizo una idea de donde debía encontrarse el comedor. Estaba dispuesto a saber todo lo posible de ese lugar lo más pronto posible…por si acaso.

.

.

.

Una vez que la alarma sonó, los jóvenes salieron del dormitorio a paso inseguro, incluyendo a Jack, que era de los pocos que se habían interesado en enterarse de antemano a dónde debían dirigirse.

Finalmente como movidos por una gran fuerza exterior, llegaron formando una sola masa a las enormes puertas dobles que se abrieron delante de ellos.

La estancia era muy grande, y parecía estar a medio construir; como en el resto de la construcción, despedía un olor a ladrillos y cemento fresco, pero estaba llena de mesas con espacio para varias personas que confirmaban que aquel espacio se podía usar. De fondo se escuchaban las conversaciones caóticas y un sonido parecido a una melodía que nadie estaba escuchando realmente.

Jack miró a su alrededor un momento antes de dirigirse a la barra donde servían los alimentos.

Tomó una bandeja y se formó en la fila. Debió pasar unos diez minutos antes de que le sirvieran su comida; un puré sospechoso, una sopa grisácea, varios trozos de carne apenas suficientemente cocidos para comerse y un vaso de agua endulzada. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse pero encontró el sitio atestado; además de sus compañeros, había otros soldados que evidentemente estaban en niveles más avanzados que ellos. Aquello era casi literalmente un mar de gente.

-Hey… niño….tú, el de pelo blanco.

Jack se dio la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. La teniente Toothiana estaba sentada sola en una mesa, y le miraba con una sonrisa. Jack se sintió encoger.

-Vamos, no seas tímido. ¿No tienes donde sentarte? Ven aquí.

Jack respiró profundo y se decidió; caminó hacia ella tratando de pretender lo más posible que todo estaba bien. Toothiana le señaló un espacio a lado de ella y él se sentó, pero se quedó inmóvil, sin decidirse a tocar su comida.

-Deberías comerlo antes de que se enfríe, sabe aún peor.

Jack asintió y comenzó. Sus movimientos, mecánicos y demasiado planeados, hicieron que ella bajara su cuchara al plato y volteara a verlo.

-Oye…tranquilo, no pienso golpearte o algo así, ¿qué te pasa?

-Perdone, es que estoy algo incómodo, es todo. No….no esperaba que fuera tan amable.

La teniente sonrió, evidentemente complacida.

-En realidad lo soy. A veces hay que mantener una pose ruda, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. Si fui muy dura o algo, lo lamento.

-¡No, no! Está bien pero…

-Bueno, tranquilo entonces. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jack dudó un momento, pero luego pudo levantar su mirada hacia ella finalmente.

-Jackson Overland. La mayoría de la gente me llama Jack.

Toothiana sonrió.

-Perfecto, te llamaré Jack entonces. Lamento no poder darte la libertad de que me llames por mi nombre, pero no es necesario que me hables de "usted" si prefieres no hacerlo. Me llamo Toothiana, mucho gusto, mis amigos me llaman Tooth.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el otro teniente y tomó asiento frente ellos. Con una gran sonrisa, estiró su mano hacia Jack por encima de la mesa. Jack estrechó su mano y sintió al hombrecillo sacudir el saludo vigorosamente sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

-Él es el teniente Sanderson, le encanta conocer a los nuevos. Sandy, éste muchacho se llama Jackson Overland, pero podemos llamarlo Jack, ¿qué te parece?

Sanderson asintió de nuevo y finalmente comenzó a comer. Toothiana y Jack hicieron lo propio.

-Y… te acaban de reclutar hoy, ¿no?... me imagino que no te lo esperabas…- comentó ella casualmente entre bocado y bocado. Jack asintió.

-No puedo decir que fue demasiado sorpresivo, pero de todas maneras no esperaba que fuera un proceso tan precipitado. No ha pasado ni un día y siento que ha sido una eternidad.

Para Jack fue fácil conversar con Toothiana y mantenerse jovial en compañía de ella y de Sanderson. Ellos le dieron la sensación de que podía hablarles de prácticamente cualquier cosa, extrañamente, quizás por su aspecto que no combinaba con la imagen mental que tenía de un par de fuertes y valientes soldados, a menos claro que se pusieran estrictos como Toothiana lo había sido antes.

-Entiendo. Muchos tuvimos esa sensación en algún momento. Y…no te voy a mentir, Jack. De verdad es un proceso muy duro. Es un cambio completo a todo lo que seguramente esperabas que fuera tu vida.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, en que Jack no contestó nada. Luego de unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

-Pero uno se acostumbra. Dentro de un par de semanas estarás tan inmerso en las actividades que quizás ni siquiera extrañes aquella vida.

Jack se encogió de hombros, pues eso no lo sabría hasta que lo experimentara por sí mismo.

-Puedes creerme, somos una de las mejores unidades del ejército, nuestros soldados suelen ser los más eficientes y los que mejor responden a la autoridad, y eso es en parte gracias a que ninguno de nosotros es un tirano, ni siquiera North, ¿No es cierto, Sandy?

Sanderson asintió, pero Jack se dirigió a Toothiana.

-¿North?

-Es el nombre del comandante de una de las subunidades. El otro comandante se llama Bunnymund.

-¿Quieres decir que aún nos dividirán en dos partes?

Toothiana asintió y procedió a explicarle.

El ejército se componía, además de sectores dedicados a otras áreas como la medicina y el rescate, de unidades dispersas por toda la nación que estaban más enfocadas en la guerra en sí. Casi todas ellas estaba a su vez subdividida, por ejemplo la GC estaba dividida en dos subunidades conocidas como GC-m y GC-p.

-GC-m es la subunidad de misión. Se dedican a operaciones encubiertas, protección de civiles, colocación de bombas, francotiradores, armas de largo alcance. GC-p es la unidad de protección; ellos cuidan a la subunidad de misión cuando están haciendo otras actividades, y cuando es necesario van al frente a pelear. Es como si una fuera el cerebro y la otra la fuerza.

Jack asintió, sorprendido.

-North está encargado de la GC-P y Bunnymund de la GC-M. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo entrenan a todos los soldados juntos, pero de vez en cuando los separan y cada quien se entrena por su cuenta en aspectos específicos. También entrenan separando a los nuevos y los avanzados.

Toothiana guardó silencio finalmente y observó a Jack con atención. Éste se había quedado pensando en lo que ella le acababa de explicar.

-Me sorprende, de hecho…- comentó ella, sacándolo de sus reflexiones- …parece que tú estás en la GC-P. Entrenarás con North. Es muy extraño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué es tan extraño?

-En tu uniforme, en tu brazo- explicó ella entonces, apuntando a la manga de su camisa, más o menos a la altura de su codo- tienes esta línea de color azul. Ese color lo llevan todos los que pertenecen a esa unidad. Los que pertenecen a la unidad de Bunnymund tienen una línea verde.

Jack miró su brazo y comprobó la existencia de dicha línea, bordada a la tela del uniforme, que no había notado antes pero ahora que volteaba a ver a sus compañeros, todos tenían esa línea bordada en el brazo izquierdo, algunos verde, otros azul.

-…Y es extraño- procedió Toothiana-, porque no tienes la estructura corporal que esperaría de alguien perteneciente a la unidad de Protección. Ellos suelen ser los más grandes y fuertes, ya que sus actividades son más de fuerza. Tu pareces más delgado y flexible, y en la subunidad de Misión eso es lo ideal porque se necesita a quienes puedan moverse rápido y escabullirse, y si llegan a pelear recurren más a su ingenio que a su fuerza.

Jack sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo iba él a entrenar con un grupo de chicos estructuralmente más fuertes?

-Debió ser un error. Creo que debería reportarlo.

-Pero la Computadora…

- _La Computadora nunca se equivoca…-_ interrumpió Tooth con cierta nota de sarcasmo en su voz, como si hubiera escuchado la frase cientos de veces y estuviera harta de ella (el cual probablemente era el caso)-, te tengo noticias Jack, errar es humano, ¿y sabes quienes programaron esa computadora?

Jack no pudo responder al principio, pero tuvo que buscar rápidamente una respuesta ante la mirada que Toothiana le daba.

-¿H-humanos?

Tooth asintió con una media sonrisa. Jack se quedó pensativo y revolvió un poco su sopa antes de seguir comiendo, algo cohibido por lo que ella acababa de sugerir.

Como todas las personas de su país, Jack estaba habituado a esa sola creencia básica. La Computadora se encargaba de evaluar sus cualidades físicas, intelectuales y emocionales desde el nacimiento para asignarlos a las diferentes actividades en que serían útiles o para las que serían más aptos. Esto les facilitaba la vida; aquellos que podían aprovechar la educación, eran educados; aquellos que serían buenos para oficios, eran entrenados desde niños para llevarlos a cabo. Aquellos que podían llevar una carrera profesional eran mandados a la universidad, aquellos que eran más dados al arte eran llevados a aprender a hacer lo que mejor se les daba. El que podía cantar, cantaba, el que podía pintar, pintaba. Aquellos que eran lo suficientemente fuertes física y emocionalmente eran mandados al ejército –de ahí que fuera un gran honor aunque ellos no pudieran notarlo aún.

Quienes fueran aptos para tener una familia que diera buenos hijos al país eran emparejados con un ideal encontrado por uno de los tantos algoritmos; la pareja designada sería quien diera a los hijos más sanos, bellos e inteligentes posibles. Y aquellos desechos que no fueran aptos para nada útil a la sociedad eran mandados a la Gran Fábrica, donde eran entrenados como animales para trabajar para el mantenimiento de la sociedad a la que no iban a adaptarse. Esto último no se lo enseñaban a uno en la educación básica ni en la avanzada, pero era un secreto a voces.

Por lógica, la Computadora tendría que haber asignado a una unidad acorde a sus características, que no había sido el caso. Pero pensar en un error era algo terrible.

-Bueno, puede ocurrir que simplemente seas apto para muchas cosas- continuó Tooth, ajena a la conversación que Jack acababa de mantener consigo mismo-, Sandy por ejemplo, es un gran chef, y ya ha averiado el sistema un par de veces; es pintor, músico, bueno para las matemáticas y un gran estratega; fue por eso que llegó a Teniente. Pero tardaron en asignarlo al ejército porque era excepcional en otras áreas y simplemente confundía a la computadora.

Hablando de Sanderson, éste ya había ido a la cocina, evidentemente a regañar a los cocineros por la baja calidad de la cena de esa noche, podían verlos pedir disculpas desde ahí puesto que la puerta que daba a la cocina estaba abierta y en un perfecto ángulo hacia ellos.

-…North y Bunnymund no se quedan atrás-, continuó sin dejar de ver el espectáculo de cocineros avergonzados frente a un furioso Sanderson-. North es muy fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga cerebro; él ha dirigido algunas de las misiones más exitosas de la unidad. Y Bunny es prácticamente un genio, pero también es excepcionalmente fuerte; en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo puede arreglárselas para vencer a North con facilidad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿En qué unidad estuviste?

-Yo estuve en una Unidad de Concentración de mujeres. Nos entrenan de una manera un poco diferente que a los hombres por nuestra composición corporal, pero también conformamos las áreas de Misión y Protección. Estuve en ambas- sonrió con orgullo-, y cuando fui ascendida a Teniente fui enviada como apoyo a otras unidades de ambos lados del ejército. Hace cinco años terminé aquí, me hice amiga de los demás y me las arreglé para quedarme permanentemente.

Jack estaba más que impresionado con todo lo que ella le decía, pero no pudo hacer más preguntas porque la alarma volvió a sonar.

-Es hora de dormir- anunció ella, poniéndose de pie- deja tus platos ahí, los recogerán los de limpieza. Descansa y no te preocupes, North es un buen tipo, si cree que no te adaptas él mismo te mandará a entrenar con Bunny. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Dicho esto, ella salió por una puerta lateral que Jack adivinó conducía al pasillo donde estaba su habitación y la de los otros superiores. Los soldados, entre ellos sus compañeros, salieron por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado aproximadamente una hora antes y cada grupo se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente. El grupo de los nuevos aún parecía tener dificultades para habituarse.

.

.

.

En los casilleros había ropa de dormir de un material un poco más suave, pero del mismo color que el uniforme azul apagado que traía en ese momento. Como la mayoría de sus compañeros no parecía tener problema en cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo, los imitó y se dirigió a los baños para lavarse rápidamente los dientes y volver para dormir.

Las luces se apagaron por completo unos diez minutos después, pero Jack no podía dormir por la inquietud. Tanteó el interior de la funda de su almohada y acarició con sus dedos pálidos los bordes de aquella fotografía. La sacó un momento y en la penumbra trató de reconocer el rostro de sus padres y el de su hermana. Solo distinguió las siluetas, pero aquello fue suficiente por el momento. La volvió a guardar y se dispuso a dormir.

Casi caía por completo en la inconsciencia cuando un sonido apagado llamó su atención. Al principio le parecía bastante lejano y hubiera jurado que habían sido ideas suyas por estar a punto de quedarse dormido, pero lo volvió a escuchar, y continuó escuchándolo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no era producto de su imaginación sino algo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, muy cerca de él, de hecho.

Se incorporó, y cuidándose de no hacer ruido, se deslizó por la cama y se colgó de la orilla del colchón de modo que quedó cabeza abajo, asomado a la cama de abajo, donde se encontró con un ovillo de sábanas que recordaban vagamente a una figura humana. El ovillo temblaba y se estremecía tratando de calmar los sollozos que dejaba salir.

Jack comenzó a bajar lentamente de la cama, hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama inferior y puso su mano donde calculaba que debía estar el hombro de su compañero.

-Oye…- murmuró mientras lo agitaba un poco-…amigo, ¿estás bien?

Percibió que el muchacho movía la cabeza negativamente, tratando infructuosamente silenciar su llanto.

-Escucha…entiendo que te sientas mal pero debes tratar de calmarte… es duro, lo sé, pero mejorará, ya verás.

El joven se deshizo de las mantas y asomó para observar a quien le hablaba. Jack trató de sonreírle cuando al fin se atrevió a mirarlo pero supo que eso no era lo que necesitaba. Lo observó limpiarse las lágrimas y decidió no armar ningún escándalo al respecto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-James…James Benett. Me llaman Jamie. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Jackson Overland. Me llaman Jack. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-18. Cumplí años en abril.

Apenas mayor de edad. Jack tomó mucho aire. La guerra debía ir muy mal si no solo reclutaban gente por la fuerza sino que también se llevaban a los más jóvenes así. No era que el fuera mucho mayor pero al menos tenía algo de experiencia viviendo por su cuenta. Jamie era prácticamente un niño.

-Vi que traías tu mochila. Ibas a la escuela, ¿no es cierto?

Jamie asintió. Jack pensó un momento en lo que podría decirle.

-Piénsalo entonces como si estuvieras en la escuela, eventualmente te dejarán salir para hacer algo. Aún tienes un par de años para ver a tu familia cuando tengas tiempo libre. Has visto que los soldados a veces pueden ir a la ciudad, no creo que nos tengan escondidos aquí toda la vida.

-¿T…tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Sólo…hay que tratar de hacerlo bien mientras estemos aquí, ¿no crees? Cuando menos esperes, vendrá la oportunidad que necesitas. Ten paciencia, todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

Los ojos de Jamie, brillantes por las lágrimas, estaban fijos en los de Jack. Asintió vivamente y para Jack fue más que obvio que algo así era lo que el chico necesitaba.

-Bien, entonces trata de dormir. Mañana todo estará mejor, estoy seguro.

-Está…está bien.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Jack esperó junto a la cama hasta que Jamie se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Lo único que Jack no le mencionó a Jamie fue que probablemente no pasaría mucho antes de que los separaran para el entrenamiento. Dando una ojeada a su alrededor antes de que todos se fueran a dormir y apagaran las luces, se percató de que era fácil distinguir por su estructura física más o menos quienes estarían en qué grupo. Jamie encajaba perfectamente en la subunidad de misión; era, al igual que él, delgado y con apariencia ágil. Había un chico en la litera de la izquierda que era bastante más alto y corpulento que ambos; seguramente sería compañero de Jack en la subunidad de protección.

Solo pensar en este pequeñísimo detalle le daba temor. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento; ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser apto físicamente para las exigencias que se imaginaba que debía tener regularmente el ejército, mucho menos en una división de gente que seguramente serían más fuertes que él.

Pero debía intentar, al menos hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor.

.

.

.

Por la mañana cuando la alarma lo despertó le dio la sensación de que alguien le daba un golpe en la cabeza y lo tiraba de la cama; tan violento era el sonido considerando que iba saliendo de un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Se bajó de la litera, cuidándose de no tropezarse con sus propios pies pues aún estaba algo aturdido por el sueño.

Caminó hacia el casillero y revisó el horario. Primero irían a desayunar y luego tendrían su primera desinfección del día. A ellos, los nuevos, les tocaba el último turno para utilizar las regaderas, pues los avanzados y los intermedios iban antes. De modo que entre el desayuno y la desinfección tenían unos quince minutos libres esperando su turno.

Jack esperó a Jamie y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor. A Jack le pareció que Jamie estaba un poco más tranquilo que la noche anterior, y por lo que le contaba, dedujo que había dormido bien.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, fueron por sus bandejas de comida y luego se sentaron en una mesa vacía, uno frente al otro.

-Espera un segundo – sonrió Jack después de dejar su comida sobre la mesa- iré a saludar a la teniente.

Jamie, un poco sorprendido, asintió.

Jack se acercó a la mesa y tal como esperaba encontró a la teniente sentada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, solo que no estaban ahí solo ella y el teniente Sanderson.

A lado de ella estaba sentado un hombre grande, que a pesar de lucir algo viejo tenía una manera de expresarse y moverse de lo más jovial. Parecía fuerte, y mientras conversaba, su risa se levantaba por encima de todos los ruidos del comedor. Tenía la piel blanca y permanentemente sonrosada, unas mejillas prominentes y unos ojos azules y amables que a Jack le recordaron lejanamente a los de su padre, pero esto solo lo pensó un poco más tarde ese día, cuando pudo verlo un poco más de cerca.

Frente a ellos, a lado de Sanderson, había otro hombre. Era casi tan grande como el otro, pero parecía más delgado y tenía una postura mucho más rígida. Además, era moreno, y ya que tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos Jack notó que en sus brazos se vislumbraban unos extraños tatuajes. Como lo estaba viendo de espaldas, al menos en ese momento, no pudo percibir más de él.

No tardó en deducir que aquellos eran los comandantes, y más importante aún, gracias a las descripciones que le había dado Toothiana el día anterior se hizo una idea rápida de quién era quién.

Se acercó a la mesa sin demasiada inquietud esta vez, pues los tenientes habían resultado ser muy agradables el día anterior, y como lo hubiera esperado, Toothiana fue tan amable como antes.

-Buenos días Jack- le sonrió-, qué oportuno que llegaras. Te presento a North y a Bunnymund.

El sujeto grande y sonrosado junto a ella volteó a verlo y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Así que tú eres Jack, eh? Mucho gusto, soy el comandante North- estrechó su mano y la sacudió vivamente, lastimándolo un poco con su increíble fuerza-, al parecer tú trabajarás conmigo, Tooth me decía que pareces un chico prometedor.

-Ah…no lo sé, yo…

-Vamos, no seas modesto- North le señaló una silla-. Siéntate con nosotros. Bunny, preséntate amigo, no seas huraño.

El otro hombre volteó a verlo también. Lo observó fijamente por unos segundos. A Jack le sorprendió la severidad de su rostro, tan contrastante con las expresiones gentiles de sus compañeros. Sus facciones eran rectas y fuertes, nada amables, a diferencia de las de North. Y sus ojos verdes tenían una agudeza y una pesadez que casi lo hacen retroceder.

-North, sabes lo que pienso de esto-, repuso el hombre de repente, con una voz dura, volteando a ver al otro sin siquiera insinuar que había notado a Jack-, no creas que estoy contento.

-Sabíamos que podía pasar, Bunny, así que cálmate- interfirió Toothiana, visiblemente inquieta por la reacción del comandante. Luego volteó a ver a Jack, como tratando de suavizar un poco lo que ocurría-, no te preocupes, se pone de mal humor cuando llegan los nuevos porque hay que comenzar el entrenamiento desde cero con ellos. Estoy segura de que no pasará mucho antes de que se pongan al corriente con los otros.

Jack se quedó callado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego miró a Sanderson, que le devolvió la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, como diciéndole que esto era bastante habitual y que hacía mucho que él había dejado de preocuparse.

-Sólo vine a agradecerle por ser tan amable conmigo ayer-, dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose a Toothiana y determinado a no hablar más con ninguno de los otros-, estaba pasando por un mal momento pero ya me siento mejor.

-Estás en el ejército niño, hazte a la idea.

-¡Bunny!

-Sabes que es verdad, Toothiana.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense- les interrumpió North finalmente- Jack, será mejor que desayunes algo, el entrenamiento comienza hoy. ¿Tienes donde sentarte?

-Sí, un amigo y yo estamos de aquél lado- contestó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Jamie- lo veo más tarde, comandante.

Le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano a Tooth y a Sandy y como Bunnymund lo ignoraba también lo ignoró.

…

-¡Bunny, eres un idiota!- dijo Tooth una vez que Jack se hubo retirado- ¿qué rayos planeas hacer? ¡Lo estás arruinando todo con tu comportamiento estúpido!

Bunnymund volteó a verla aún con el ceño fruncido y habló entre dientes, tercamente, como un niño enojado.

-Esto no es como lo tenía planeado, Tooth. No lo puedo aceptar, así de simple.

-Pero todos los nuevos recibirán el entrenamiento, las cosas saldrán bien…

-Eso no cambiará nada- interrumpió él sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Luego suspiró-, supongo que no hay alternativa. Pero no pienso seguir discutiéndolo contigo.

Bunny se levantó de la mesa y se retiró. Tooth lo observó y luego miró a North.

-No lo entiendo, North. ¿Qué le está pasando? Arruinará todo si se porta así con los muchachos. Y Jack comenzaba a caerme bien…

North se encogió de hombros.

-Las circunstancias no son nada buenas, Toothie. Dale unos días, ya se sentirá mejor.

Sandy sonrió, levantó un poco las cejas y le dio un sorbo a su café.

.

.

.

Jack llegó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Jamie, que había empezado ya a desayunar. Lo miraba con cierta sorpresa en su rostro, pero Jack no se dio por enterado, al menos no hasta que Jamie se animó a preguntar.

-¿Está todo bien?

Jack levantó la vista y asintió de manera ausente.

-Sólo fui a agradecerle a la teniente que fuera tan amable conmigo ayer. Pero supongo que ser nuevo me hace menos valioso así que preferí retirarme rápido.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

Jack negó con la cabeza y comenzó a picar su comida con el tenedor; unos huevos, algo de tocino y pan, un vaso de jugo "fresco" que, como la noche anterior, no le daban demasiada confianza.

-No fue ella.

Jamie volteó hacia la mesa y observó a los dos hombres que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer aún. Luego volvió a ver a Jack.

-¿Ellos son los comandantes?

-Sí. Cada uno entrenará a una unidad diferente, al menos hasta donde sé.

-¿Nos van a dividir?

Jack asintió. Se preguntó por un momento si debía haberle dicho eso a Jamie, pues lo hizo quedarse pensativo e inquieto.

-Pero no creo que sea tan malo… al menos los tenientes son agradables, así que no deberías preocuparte antes de tiempo- trató de sonreír y comenzó a comer sin querer seguir hablando del tema.

.

.

.

Después de la desinfección llegó la hora de verse con los comandantes.

Tal como Jack esperaba, apenas salieron al campo de entrenamiento fueron avisados por Toothiana y Sanderson de la división por sub-unidades, y al observar la línea verde en su manga, Jamie comprobó que no iba a ver a Jack cuando les tocara entrenar por separado. Jack trató de no hacer un gran alboroto al respecto y de mantener a su joven amigo viendo el lado positivo. Aún eran compañeros de litera y habría muchas ocasiones en que podían entrenar juntos, además, por las tardes y las noches tenían algo de tiempo de esparcimiento que podían aprovechar. Jamie asintió, no muy convencido, justo antes de que los dos hombres que todos estaban esperando salieran de las instalaciones y se presentaran ante ellos.

Tal como Jack esperaba, ambos sujetos habían mantenido sus expresiones del desayuno hasta ese momento: North parecía amable y tranquilo, mientras Bunnymund tenía una expresión llena de altivez y molestia.

Se pusieron de pie frente a los muchachos alineados, ya divididos en dos grupos y esperando órdenes.

-Buenos días, muchachos,- comenzó North con aire gentil pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza-, creo que ya les explicaron cómo van a ser las cosas. Ustedes fueron elegidos cuidadosamente de acuerdo a sus capacidades para formar parte de un grupo o del otro, así que comenzarán el entrenamiento que les corresponde. La fase de principiante toma alrededor de un año, pero si demuestran capacidad pueden ser ascendidos al nivel intermedio en menos tiempo. No siempre entrenaremos con ustedes porque también debemos supervisar a sus compañeros de niveles más avanzados, pero les daremos prioridad por ser quienes más necesitan de nosotros en este momento.

Jack miró a sus compañeros de grupo. Tal como esperaba, casi todos eran más altos que él, y en general tenían aspecto de gigantes bonachones, justo como North. En cambio, los compañeros de Jamie eran delgados y de expresión grave y determinada, aunque todos en ese momento se veían casi tan nerviosos como Jamie, quizás porque habían intuido que su entrenamiento lo llevarían a cabo con el comandante que guardaba silencio y los miraba de uno en uno con ojo crítico.

-Por ser el primer día- continuó North-, hoy nos dedicaremos a hacerles unas cuantas pruebas para determinar sus fortalezas y debilidades, y así poder trazar un plan de entrenamiento para los siguientes meses. Deben saber además que probablemente en poco tiempo los llevaremos a pequeñas misiones para que comiencen a probar un poco de lo que es estar en el frente.

Los muchachos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero North los llamó al orden en seguida.

-Debemos empezar ya. ¿Tienes algo qué decir, Bunnymund?

El comandante rodó un poco sus ojos, como si la pregunta lo fastidiara, pero accedió.

-Sólo tengo que decir que esperamos de ustedes nada menos que lo mejor. A los que fallen, ya saben dónde pueden terminar.

Mientras los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros presas del pánico, North se dio una palmada en la frente lo más discretamente que pudo. Claro, empezar el día con amenazas, gran idea.

Al fin, ambos grupos partieron a diferentes direcciones del campo de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Jack no lo pasó tan mal como había esperado en un principio. North era muy amable y fácil de abordar, y aunque se mostraba bastante serio y severo en las pruebas no dijo una sola palabra para humillarlos o empequeñecerlos en ningún momento. Al contrario, si alguien tenía un resultado malo en alguna prueba le aseguraba que la próxima vez lo haría mejor, o hacía algún comentario equivalente.

Jack fracasó en las pruebas que implicaban fuerza y resistencia, y esto dejó a North un poco pensativo. Por otro lado, superó al resto de sus compañeros, como era de esperarse, en las pruebas que implicaban agilidad y velocidad.

Una vez que las pruebas concluyeron North les indicó que siguieran ejercitándose mientras él revisaba que todos los datos recopilados en la sesión quedaran guardados en el sistema. Fue a sentarse junto a una reja de alambre que separaba el campo en dos partes; del otro lado la unidad de Bunnymund también concluía sus pruebas.

Jack aceptó varios retos de sus compañeros para probar su velocidad; los venció a todos y cada uno. North levantaba la vista de la computadora y reía.

Una vez que los muchachos de la otra unidad terminaron sus pruebas, comenzaron a jugar basketball. Lo que llamó la atención de Jack fue que el comandante, que todo este tiempo había sido tan altivo y despreciativo hacia ellos, ahora estaba jugando como si nada, hasta riéndose con sus pupilos.

-¡Hey Bunny!

Bunnymund le pasó la pelota a uno de los chicos y volteó a ver a North.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quizás Jack quiera jugar con ustedes. Me sorprendió, es muy ágil y veloz. Quizás más que muchos de los que están en tu unidad.

Había un dejo de provocación en la voz de North. Bunnymund no se dio por aludido, hizo una sonrisa burlona y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ese debilucho? No lo creo amigo.

-Lo reto a una carrera, _comandante_.

Bunnymund no volteó, pero se quedó quieto una vez que sus oídos captaron aquella voz que había pronunciado con burla su rango. Finalmente volteó. Todos los jóvenes miraban con espanto a Jack. Hasta North parecía no dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jack… retira lo que acabas de decir.

-No. Es más, que sea una apuesta. A menos que el comandante sea un cobarde no veo qué tenga de malo.

Tenía _todo_ de malo, y Jack lo sabía. Simplemente no había podido negarse a su impulso.

-Jack…

-Espera, North, deja que continúe- dijo Bunnymund finalmente, volteando hacia él-. Creo que me estaba retando ¿a una carrera, dijiste? Y con una apuesta además.

-Sí.

-Escucho.

Jack respiró profundo cuando Bunny rodeó la reja y se detuvo frente a él. Sus compañeros retrocedieron. Jack apretó los puños y trató de fingir una dureza de carácter que no tenía.

-Bien. Si gano, yo y mis compañeros tendremos uso preferencial de las áreas comunes por una semana.

Bunnymund pareció dudar un momento. Finalmente, asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero si pierdes pagarás la apuesta por tu cuenta, te lo advierto- se sujetó la barbilla con la mano y fingió pensarlo por unos segundos antes de mirarlo a los ojos, riendo casi cruelmente-, por una semana… tendrás que hacerte cargo de la limpieza del comedor después de la cena. _Tú solo_.

Jack se mordió los labios. Todos los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, incluido North. El silencio era sepulcral.

-Hecho- contestó finalmente y se estrecharon las manos con firmeza.

.

.

.

Sobra decir que Jack perdió la carrera estrepitosamente. Ni siquiera llegó a la meta, pues la velocidad de Bunny lo confundió. Al principio iba corriendo casi al parejo que él, pero de pronto aceleró tan fuerte que lo asustó.

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y casi literalmente mordió el polvo. Al levantar la vista, sólo pudo ver su espalda y cómo al llegar a la meta volteó a verlo con una molesta mezcla de altivez y decepción.

Jack se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban todos, adolorido y bastante avergonzado. Sus compañeros lo recibieron con palmadas de ánimo en la espalda, pero Jack estaba aturdido, enojado y demasiado turbado como para que le ayudara en algo su compasión.

-Bien, espero que te sirva de lección, copo de nieve. Estamos a niveles muy diferentes, no estás en posición de enfrentarme.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?!

North tuvo que sujetar a Bunny de los brazos mientras Jamie sujetaba a Jack. Se miraban con tanto odio que asustaban a todos los presentes. Pareciera que hubieran sido enemigos toda la vida y que apenas en ese momento tuvieran tiempo de ventilar sus diferencias.

-¡Bunny, basta, no te pongas al nivel de Jack, estás actuando como un niño!

-¡North, tú lo escuchaste!

-Sí, pero lo que dijo no justifica que reacciones así. Y tú, Jack, esperaba que fueras menos problemático que esto. Tienes excelentes referencias, ninguna falta a la autoridad ni antecedente de desobediencia, así que ¿qué es esto?

Jack retrocedió. Jamie lo soltó.

-Pensaba decirle a tus compañeros que te ayudaran, pero he cambiado de parecer. Como castigo, cumplirás la apuesta que hiciste con Bunny, palabra por palabra. ¿Comprendes?

Jack bajó la cabeza y asintió. Tenía una buena explicación para todo pero nada de lo que podía decir resultaba válido en ese instante.

-Cumpliré, no se preocupe, comandante.

Con esto, los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar a las regaderas. North y Bunny fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones.

.

.

.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Bunny se quedó un momento en el comedor. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Jack comenzaba a limpiar las mesas afanosamente. El lugar era un maldito desastre.

Cuando el joven recluta levantó la vista hacia el comandante, se miraron un momento en silencio, con el mismo odio de antes. Finalmente Bunnymund se puso de pie y dejó el lugar. Jack terminó de limpiar dos horas después. Cayó en su cama como una piedra.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Me encanta hacerlos pelear, ¿se nota?_

 _Espero que quieran leer el próximo capítulo una vez que esté listo. Lo publicaré tan pronto como pueda._

 _Quería agradecer especialmente a_ _ **Yan Yan**_ _por los reviews que me dejó en los otros fics. Lamento no haberte contestado antes, pero como no tienes cuenta no es tan fácil. En caso de que leas esto, quería hacerte saber que todo lo que me escribiste fue muy especial para mí. Jamás terminaré de agradecértelo._

 _ **Nelson**_ _, como siempre, gracias por seguirme apoyando y dejarme mensajes, me hace feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo y recibir constantemente tu apoyo. Espero que te encuentres bien, y espero seguir sabiendo de ti, te mando muchos besos._

 _ **A los que tienen cuenta, si no les he contestado, contestaré pronto por MP, lo prometo TT-TT: Paloma san, Victoria Snow, yusefan halackti fanny alejo, SoFiLeXa, natsume pichu, ShirayGaunt, Mina y MidSD.**_

 _Si olvidé a alguien, perdón. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic anterior, y si de casualidad llegan a leer este, muchas gracias también._

 _En fin, díganme qué les ha parecido y si tienen dudas, confío en poderlas aclarar en lo sucesivo._

 _Besos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	2. Ajedrez Holográfico

_Buenas noches! Publico esto ahora debido a que comienza mi periodo de entregar trabajos y hacer exámenes y todo eso. Estoy bastante cargada de cosas que hacer estos días así que decidí publicar esto con el afán de tener este pendiente menos._

 _Comentarios y respuestas, al final del capítulo._

 _Los invito a leer…_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 2: Ajedrez holográfico**

Esa fue una semana muy difícil para Jack. Primer día, _oh por el amor de dios_ , primer día y ya se había metido en problemas con un comandante y se había ganado un castigo.

En circunstancias normales, a Jack no le hubiera causado ningún problema un par de horas de sueño menos por las noches, pero, una vez más, ser repentinamente reclutado por el ejército _no_ son circunstancias normales para nadie.

Cuando llegaba a los dormitorios ya bastante tarde, se acostaba y dormía, y cuando tenía que levantarse sentía que no había dormido más que cinco o diez minutos.

Los entrenamientos fueron tortuosos; si sus compañeros estaban cansados por tratar de adaptarse a un ritmo de vida completamente nuevo, para él era peor ya que descansaba menos que ellos, durante las actividades se sentía poco menos que inútil, y el tercer día, cuando empezaron a tomar clases (tenían que saber de tecnología, primeros auxilios y armas, entre otras cosas) no podía mantenerse despierto.

Optó por ir a dormir a su litera en las horas que tenían libres, al fin y al cabo había una alarma sonando a cada cambio de actividad y el dormitorio permanecía abierto casi todo el día.

Esto no mejoraba demasiado las cosas, puesto que el descanso que sentía era muy pasajero.

Se decía a sí mismo que solo sería una semana, una semana y luego podría encontrar la manera de adaptarse a esa nueva vida.

Mientras tanto, aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo, sentía que North negaba pesadamente con la cabeza cada vez que hacía algo mal y que sus compañeros lo miraban con burla y lástima. Y Jack nunca había soportado esto.

Era más que evidente que no solo estaba cansado, estaba de muy mal humor y las cosas no parecían cambiar para bien.

Una semana, solo una semana.

.

.

.

Después de la comida, el viernes, los muchachos estaban en el área común conversando, bebiendo algo fresco y tomando un merecido descanso. Más tarde tendrían un curso introductorio de RCP*. Jack y Jamie jugaban ajedrez holográfico, pero Jack no lograba concentrarse. Perdió tres partidas seguidas antes de que le pidiera al otro que lo dejaran por la paz. Jamie comprendía que habían sido días bastante difíciles para su amigo, de modo que decidió respetarlo. Sin embargo, también había estado esperando una oportunidad para razonar un poco con él y pensó que quizás aquél sería un buen momento.

-Jack…me estaba preguntando, ¿Por qué te portaste así el otro día con el comandante? Creo que a ninguno de nosotros se le hubiera ocurrido hacer nada de lo que tú hiciste y…no sé…me preocupa que te vayas a meter en algún problema.

Jack se encogió de hombros. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente el tablero de ajedrez, que una vez terminada la partida y después de varios minutos en desuso se cerró por sí solo. Hizo un sonido apagado y se quedó quieto.

-Me hizo enojar. Tenía mucha presión encima, eso es todo.

-Todos teníamos presión encima Jack, fue el primer día.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No lo pude evitar, simplemente pudo conmigo.

Jamie contuvo el aire un momento. Era evidente que Jack no quería lidiar en ese momento con el asunto, así que decidió que lo dejaría ahí, y quizás podrían seguir hablando después.

-Voy al comedor por un poco de agua, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Jack, que ahora estaba con el rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos doblados en la mesa a modo de almohada, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Jamie se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar compadeciéndolo mentalmente. Le faltaban tres noches más de trabajo en la cafetería, eso sin contar que el domingo tendrían una evaluación física para verificar cómo se habían adaptado al sistema en esa primera semana. Serían días bastante difíciles para su amigo, pero el joven confiaba en que lo haría bien.

.

.

.

Jamie aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la distribución del edificio. Al principio como la mayoría de sus compañeros había pensado que la arquitectura del lugar era bastante simple, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que en realidad había más pasillos de los que ellos conocían –uno que daba a una enfermería, otro que daba a una sala de juntas, otro que llegaba a las oficinas de los superiores, otro que llevaba al cuarto de controles de las cámaras de vigilancia- y cada uno implicaba nuevas rutas y salidas que no había terminado de explorar. Para un nuevo recluta era relativamente fácil perderse, y eso fue exactamente lo que estaba pasándole ahora.

Había llegado a un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta con un control de acceso. No se acercó mucho porque no tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar al área común por ese pasillo así que se dio la vuelta. Al salir tuvo un sobresalto tan fuerte que el vaso con agua que llevaba en las manos se derramó en el suelo.

Dos enormes ojos amarillos miraban directamente a los suyos, tanto que por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por ellos, y un frío glacial lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Todo lo demás se ensombreció. Solo podía ver esos ojos amarillos que parecían querer tragarse a los suyos. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero se topó con una pared, ¿cómo había sido arrinconado tan fácilmente? Y no había escapatoria alguna, no había a donde correr ni a donde dirigir sus pasos y cada vez sentía más cerca de él aquella presencia terrible que parecía estar alimentándose de su miedo, como una bestia salvaje salida del mismísimo infierno… y se acercó a su oído, y una mano rígida y congelada lo tomó firmemente de la nuca.

-…Niño…

-¡Black! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jamie sintió que todo volvía a su lugar cuando escuchó la voz del comandante North resonando por el pasillo.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró acercarse, y fue entonces que pudo ver bien a la criatura que lo había arrinconado, que resultó ser nada menos que un hombre, bastante alto y delgado, y que tenía una expresión de amenaza en su rostro. Entonces, a Jamie no le pareció tan temible como unos momentos antes, pero la sensación helada no se despegaba por completo de su pecho.

El hombre, vestido con un uniforme negro con una placa plateada en el pecho, volteó a ver al comandante, que venía caminando hacia ellos.

Soltó a Jamie y éste se agachó rápidamente para recoger el vaso que se le había caído.

-Mocoso estúpido, mira lo que hiciste- le recriminó aquél hombre con un fuerte tono de desprecio, mirando hacia su pantalón, donde se veían las manchas de humedad dejadas por el agua- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Ya fue suficiente, Pitch- le dijo entonces el comandante, que ya había llegado a donde estaban ellos-, mira la cara del pobre Bennett, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo, nada- dijo el otro cambiando su expresión por una cara de inocencia evidentemente fingida-, sólo iba a preguntarle donde estaba tu oficina, desde que remodelaron este lugar parece un maldito laberinto. Pero el muchachito se asustó tanto que se quedó congelado como un idiota y derramó el agua en el suelo. Creí que los soldados que tenías a tu cargo eran mucho más valientes, North. Tomaré esto en cuenta para mi reporte.

El comandante torció los labios con evidente disgusto mientras Jamie observaba a ambos sujetos intermitentemente, sin saber si debía decir algo o irse de ahí. Finalmente North volteó a verlo con una expresión bastante neutra y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-James, me parece que a esta hora tú y tus compañeros deberían estar en el área común, ¿no?

-S-sí, sí señor...

-Bien, asegúrate de que todos estén allí, iremos a hablar con ellos dentro de unos minutos.

A Jamie le pareció que North había puesto un énfasis extra en esas palabras. Asintió varias veces y miró a su alrededor hasta que localizó el pasillo que tenía que tomar, y comenzó a caminar a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas.

North prestó entonces toda su atención a Pitch.

-Bunnymund y yo te esperábamos en mi oficina hace rato. Te dimos instrucciones precisas de cómo llegar y no era tan difícil. No creo que te hayas perdido.

-Piensa lo que quieras- contestó el otro altivamente, llevando las manos a sus espaldas y mirándolo con soberbia-, comenzaré mi inspección ahora mismo. Debo decir que era de esperarse que fueras tú y no ese salvaje quien viniera a buscarme.

-Dile eso en su cara y quisiera ver cómo sobrevives- dijo North en tono de advretencia y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, con Pitch siguiéndolo de cerca.

.

.

.

Jamie llegó al área común y miró a su alrededor. Aún no había tratado directamente a todos sus compañeros, pero conocía a la mayoría y recordaba que eran cuarenta. Se concentró todo lo posible en contarlos a todos y pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno.

 _Faltaba Jack._

-Jamie, Jack dijo que iría al dormitorio a descansar hasta la hora del curso de RCP- le comento Monty, uno de sus compañeros, al verlo mirando a su alrededor con cierta preocupación-, se veía muy cansado.

-Oh…gracias Mont.

-¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

Jamie dudó un momento pero finalmente aceptó. Por un segundo se preguntó si debía ir a buscarlo, pero decidió que no. Jack merecía descansar y él no le iba a quitar eso. Al cabo de unos minutos la partida de ajedrez ocupaba la mayor parte de su concentración –Monty era un adversario formidable- pero aún no lograba quitarse del todo la sensación de congelamiento que llevaba en el pecho desde que se había encontrado con aquél hombre en el pasillo.

.

.

.

North y Bunny guiaban a Pitch por los pasillos. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a los dos comandantes se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban punto menos que complacidos de tener que lidiar con ese hombre, pero ellos aguantaban con la disciplina que solo dos militares de alto rango podían tener. Ni con todo el buen humor de North ni con toda la dureza de carácter de Bunnymund era fácil sobrellevarlo.

Pitch Black era inspector. No lo consideraban realmente un soldado, era más bien una especie de político de segunda que había ido a parar a su puesto escalando, pasando por encima de otras personas más capacitadas que él y en general siendo un reverendo hipócrita mal nacido. Pero si de algo sabía ese hombre era de estrategias, así que hacer de su visita un infierno, que era lo que hubiera deseado cualquiera de los comandantes, no era una opción, simple y sencillamente porque no querían que su unidad fuera desmantelada por su culpa.

No era que le tuvieran miedo, simplemente tenían cuidado con él. Cualquier observación negativa de su parte haría que ellos tuvieran que defender su manera de actuar o de trabajar frente a los generales y otros superiores, y aunque no era una situación deseable estaban preparados para ella. De modo que procuraban que la visita fuera soportable para los tres, sin en ningún momento, claro, ser complacientes con él.

-Ya viste todo lo que tenías que ver, no tienes porqué ir a las habitaciones de los muchachos…-North protestaba, escandalizado, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Pitch no se inmutó ni quitó las manos de su espalda, donde habían estado todo ese tiempo.

-Desde que remodelaron no había venido a inspeccionar. Necesito asegurarme de que todas las instalaciones estén en condiciones óptimas y eso incluye los baños, las áreas comunes y los dormitorios.

North siguió protestando mientras caminaban por el pasillo, mientras Bunny se limitaba a mantener sus ojos clavados en la nuca del indeseado.

Recorrieron los lugares que tenían pendientes y llegaron al área común, donde todos los muchachos se pusieron de pie, petrificados ante la presencia de aquél sujeto. Ninguno sabía por qué, pero era como un sentimiento compartido; todos estaban aterrorizados, todos sintieron el frío, el vacío y la sensación de que se quedaban sin aire.

Bunnymund miró a su alrededor con cuidado, y de pronto le lanzó una mirada a Jamie. Éste se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que el comandante le preguntaba moviendo los ojos y con un gesto de frustración en su rostro. Jamie apretó los labios y levantó los hombros, lo cual solo vino acompañado de un bufido silencioso por parte del comandante. Cuando salieron de la estancia su partida generó alivio para todos menos para Jamie, que se sentó pesadamente, pensando que ir a buscar a Jack seguro hubiera sido mucho mejor opción que quedarse jugando al ajedrez holográfico.

.

.

.

La enorme puerta principal del dormitorio de los nuevos estaba abierta de par en par. Pitch levantó una ceja y realizó una anotación en su tableta electrónica sin permitir a los otros dos ver nada de lo que había escrito, por su puesto.

Comenzaron a pasearse por entre las literas; todas las camas estaban perfectamente hechas y no había nada fuera de lugar. Al menos a primera vista.

-Bien, ya viste todo lo que necesitabas ver, ahora vámonos-, urgió North, visiblemente molesto por lo que consideraba una completa falta a la intimidad de los muchachos, sin embargo no contaba con que Pitch ya había visto por ahí algo que era de su interés.

-Parece que alguien no cumplió con sus labores de orden esta mañana- comentó mientras se acercaba a una de las literas, seguido de los otros dos- ¿es esto una cama sin hacer…?

Sin embargo al llegar a la cama superior de la octava litera de la fila derecha, pudieron ver que no estaba vacía sino que uno de los muchachos estaba profundamente dormido ahí. Pitch frunció el ceño y antes de que cualquiera de los comandantes pudiera hacer algo por detenerlo, puso la mano en el hombro del recluta y lo sacudió enérgicamente, ganándose un buen gancho izquierdo directo a la nariz que hubiera sido muy gracioso si no hubiera sido aquella una situación tan delicada.

-¡Mocoso estúpido, me las vas a pagar!- gritó tratando de sujetarlo, quizás para golpearlo o para tirarlo de la cama, pero North lo sujetó antes de que eso sucediera. A estas alturas Jack se había despertado, y miraba con asombro y un poco de miedo a los tres, los dos comandantes que lo miraban con cierta molestia mezclada con sorpresa, y al otro sujeto que le lanzaba una mirada gélida por encima de la nariz por la que ya salía un hilito de sangre.

-Emmm….este…yo…

-De todas maneras, ¿qué rayos hace aquí? Los reclutas de la división de principiantes estaban en el área común. Se supone que no deben venir a los dormitorios a deshoras.

-Ellos tienen todo su derecho a usar su tiempo libre como les dé la gana, Pitch- protestó de nuevo North, soltándolo ya que no parecía querer atacar a Jack después de todo-, Jack vino a dormir un rato y eso no tiene nada de malo, al menos no con las reglas que hemos decidido Bunnymund y yo. Si en otras divisiones es distinto es problema de ellos.

Pitch lo miró con una gran sospecha marcada en sus ojos, como si a cualquier costo quisiera encontrar un fallo, un problema en aquella situación. Si Jack había tenido tiempo de sentirse aliviado de que North lo defendiera, esa situación cambió completamente cuando Pitch detectó la posición de su brazo derecho.

-Curiosa manera de dormir tiene este joven- comentó con cierto tono cantarino en la voz, casi sonaba triunfante-, con una mano dentro de la funda de la almohada.

Diciendo esto, jaló la almohada bruscamente y fue entonces que Jack se incorporó mejor y se arrinconó contra la cabecera de su cama, como tratando de protegerse. Pitch mientras tanto sacó la almohada de la funda y la inspeccionó al derecho y al revés hasta que dio con el botín.

-Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una bellísima fotografía familiar…- dijo entonces, sonriendo ampliamente ante su descubrimiento; una fotografía estática donde se podía apreciar claramente a los miembros de la familia de Jack, sus padres, su hermana y él mismo felizmente, de pie entre ellos -, pero…el muchacho no se parece _nada_ a ellos, ni el color de cabello, ni la piel, ni los ojos…

-Es albinismo-, dijo Jack tratando de defenderse, pero North le hizo un gesto indicándole que se callara. Jack retrocedió otra vez contra la cabecera de la cama antes de estirar su mano hacia la fotografía, pero Pitch la quitó de su alcance.

-Parece que no estás consciente de que esto es una gran falta a las reglas, niñito- le dijo, hablando entre dientes. Luego se dirigió a North y a Bunny- y también es un indicador de que cierto teniente no hizo bien su trabajo cuando llegaron los nuevos. Creí que Sanderson era un elemento mucho más confiable que esto.

-Overland es un muchacho escurridizo, aquí la eficiencia de Sanderson no tiene nada que ver- dijo de pronto Bunnymund, que llevaba un buen rato en silencio. Con sus palabras se ganó otra de aquellas miradas de parte de Jack, pero ni le importaba realmente ni se dio por enterado-, así que no te atrevas a decir nada de él en ese reporte. En todo caso aquí quien merece un castigo es Jack- volteó a verlo y le habló con una voz firme y neutral-; cuarenta vueltas al campo. Si salgo y te veo perdiendo el tiempo serán diez vueltas más por cada segundo que pases sin moverte o por cada sonido de protesta que te atrevas a pronunciar.

-¡Pero si…!

-¿¡Qué demonios acabo de decirte!?

Jack dejó salir un gruñido de disgusto y se bajó de la cama en un movimiento casi violento. Salió del dormitorio a toda velocidad no sin antes ver hacia atrás, aun sabiendo que no iba a recuperar la fotografía de su familia. Entendió entonces el dolor sus compañeros aquel primer día cuando tuvieron que entregar sus cosas de valor sentimental. Que él hubiera sido más listo en ese momento no significaba que hubiera sido más fuerte.

Salió hacia el campo y comenzó a correr, diciéndose mentalmente que iba a perderse el curso de RCP después de todo.

Mientras tanto, Pitch volteó a ver a Bunnymund con una expresión de desprecio.

-Ese fue un castigo muy leve en comparación con lo que el muchacho se merecía- protestó-…unos azotes, cuando menos...

-No creo en ese tipo de castigo físico- interrumpió Bunnymund, mirando a Pitch fijamente- y aquí las sanciones las ponemos nosotros. Una fotografía no es la gran cosa, sobre todo para los nuevos que necesitan adaptarse.

Bunny trató de recuperar la fotografía, pero Pitch se la guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo.

-La necesito como evidencia. E s más que obvio que ustedes se están ablandando demasiado- observó-, y eso es algo muy preocupante para nuestros superiores. Si encontramos más casos como este, serán relevados de sus puestos y mandados a divisiones diferentes. Quizás hasta sean degradados.

-No aceptaré tus amenazas, Pitch…

- _Ninguno_ lo hará- intervino North- creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, Pitch. Te escoltaremos a la salida.

Pitch hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero los siguió.

.

.

.

Jack corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, que después de casi dos horas no era demasiada. Estaba agotado y no iba ni por la mitad de lo que Bunnymund le había mandado a hacer. Había llegado a un punto del agotamiento en que las piernas seguían moviéndose casi por impulso propio, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, su cuerpo estaba caliente como una brasa y su respiración le parecía ácida y dolorosa.

De modo que se detuvo un momento. El día prácticamente había terminado y él se encontraba más que fastidiado, molesto, agotado.

Bunnymund no había salido una sola vez a inspeccionarlo, así que Jack sospechaba que se había olvidado de él.

Durante esos días no había habido enfrentamientos entre él y el comandante, quizás principalmente gracias al hecho de que Jack había estado todo el tiempo entrenando con North y Bunnymund había optado por ignorarlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

No se topaban en el comedor ni tampoco en las áreas comunes, ni siquiera en las áreas de entrenamiento, al menos no mientras Jack pudiera evitarlo. Y aún si sus caminos se cruzaban no se miraban, no se hablaban y Jack se daba el lujo de no hacer el saludo correspondiente a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Ahora, Jack calculaba que había corrido el tiempo necesario para fingir que había dado las cuarenta vueltas que le había mandado a hacer. Se quedó quieto un momento antes de conseguir convencer a sus extremidades de llevarlo al interior del cuartel. Su andar era inseguro y difícil, pero lo confortaba saber que pronto estaría disfrutando de una cena (poco confiable en cuanto al sabor pero cuando menos tibia), quizás un baño antes de dormir y su cama (dura como ladrillo pero cama al fin). Por su mente pasó fugaz el hecho de que aún debía limpiar el comedor después de la cena pero hizo lo posible por alejar ese pensamiento al menos por un rato.

Entró y ubicó el pasillo que daba a los vestidores. Quizás pudiera darse una desinfección rápida antes de la cena. Quizás también pudiera ir a los dormitorios a buscar sus dispositivos de audio para hacer un poco más llevadera la limpieza de esa noche…

En eso iba pensando cuando sintió un frío insoportable recorriendo su espina dorsal. Por instinto, se refugió contra una pared cercana, arrinconado por una enorme mancha negra que oscureció su vista por unos segundos.

Cuando se repuso de la impresión y del golpe descubrió que no se había movido por sí mismo, sino que alguien lo había empujado. Dos ojos amarillos se clavaban fuerte contra los suyos, impidiéndole pensar por momentos.

-Pero qué afortunado soy, encontré justo a quien estaba buscando…. ¿Jackson Overland, cierto? Me tomé la libertad de leer tu ficha de registro. Un interesante historial me encontré allí.

Jack sentía las piernas hechas gelatina y le costaba mucho trabajo procesar lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo. No sabía si decir algo, si moverse. Le había cortado por completo el paso hacia cualquier dirección y su mirada fija en sus ojos le impedía voltear el rostro; era como si le diera órdenes, como si dominara algún punto dentro de su cerebro impidiéndole seguir a su propia voluntad.

-Tu padre, Richard Overland, trabaja en el Registro. Qué casualidad. Apuesto a que no estás acostumbrado a seguir las reglas.

La respiración de Jack seguía sintiéndose corrosiva, pero a la mención de su padre se volvió veloz y torpe, tanto que solo lo lastimaba más.

-Y tu caso es muy interesante. Tenía entendido que el albinismo era una mutación que había sido erradicada por completo.

Jack quiso contestar pero antes de que dijera algo, cualquier comentario que se le viniera a la cabeza, un dedo largo y grisáceo se posó sobre sus labios. Se estremeció sin quererlo. El sujeto –Pitch, había escuchado- estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento gélido y pestilente, su frío corporal y su desagradable presencia cubriendo su cuerpo por completo.

-De hecho solo queda un caso aquí en Occident End. El tuyo. Qué suerte que te tengamos aquí en el ejército…

Jack pegó todo lo que pudo su espalda y la parte posterior de su cuerpo contra la pared. Le parecía que cada vez estaba más cerca de su cuerpo, aunque no entendía cómo podía ser eso posible sin que sus pieles se tocaran, tan cerca se encontraban ya. Y él se sentía tan indefenso que le asustaba, le asustaba darse cuenta e que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pues nunca antes había experimentado algo así…nunca antes había estado tan indefenso y tan en las manos de alguien que le daba tanto _miedo_ ….

-Nunca he visto un caso como el tuyo tan de cerca- susurró ahora, con una extraña oscuridad apropiándose de sus ojos-, te propongo un trato. Puedo devolverte la fotografía de tu familia…

Jack abrió los ojos ampliamente debido a la sorpresa, y de una manera casi automática, asintió una y otra vez, sin razonar, sin pensarlo.

-Pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo por mí, ¿Lo harás?

Jack volvió a asentir sin imaginarse lo que podía ser...

-Yo…sí….sí señor, lo que sea…

-Quiero…-lo miró tragar saliva fuertemente, como si estuviera nervioso, y a Jack le extrañó un poco, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto gracias a la perspectiva de recuperar aquella fotografía… pero lo que le dijo a continuación lo dejó helado-…quiero que te quites la camisa y los pantalones. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día…

Jack sintió que el pánico lo inundaba cuando una de las manos de Pitch se aventuraba a intentar deshacer los botones de su camisa, y otra a abrir sus pantalones.

-N…. ¡No!- pidió, asustado, tratando de evitar que siguiera jaloneando su ropa-, no puedo….e…estoy sucio…

-¡Eso no importa!...quiero verte, vamos….- Jack volvió a protestar, y Pitch le cubrió la boca con una mano y aprovechando el contacto le empujó la cabeza hasta estrellársela contra la pared. Jack se sintió aturdido y débil, y soltó un sollozo lleno de desesperación-… ¡Y no grites, estúpido! ¿No quieres la fotografía de tu familia, eh?- Jack asintió, con los ojos llorosos- entonces compórtate y deja de quejarte como tonto.

Jack no sabía qué era lo que Pitch quería, porqué quería que se quitara la ropa, pero se sentía mal, se sentía antinatural. Nunca había estado frente a otra persona, a solas y sin ropa, y tenía entendido que la única persona con quien debería estar así alguna vez era con su esposa- cuando le asignaran una pareja, claro- y si acaso, con un médico, o en los vestidores con los muchachos. Pero no aquí, no en un pasillo desierto con ese sujeto que apenas conocía y que le generaba esa sensación tan terrible de desagrado y…asco. Ahora ya lo sabía, ya podía identificar qué sensación le daba ese sujeto…ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Jack sentía un fuerte y horrible _asco_ …

-¡Basta, no, no quiero hacerlo!

-¡¿Qué no te dije que te callaras, idiota?!

-¡¿Pitch, eres tú?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí aún?!

Jack jamás pensó que alguna vez se sentiría aliviado de escuchar la voz del comandante Bunnymund. Se dejó caer al piso mientras se reacomodaba la ropa y Pitch se alejaba de él. Bunnymund se acercó por el pasillo, al parecer no había visto nada de lo ocurrido, pero al llegar a donde estaban ellos se detuvo de golpe como si algo lo hubiera impresionado mucho. Se recobró con rapidez y miró de Pitch a Jack, como si no supiera a quién dirigirse.

-Te hice una pregunta, Pitch- decidió finalmente-, hace más de dos horas que North y yo te escoltamos fuera de aquí.

Pitch se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un sujeto curioso…- Jack lo miró, aterrorizado, ¿iba a decirle lo que había hecho hacía apenas unos segundos, como si no fuera algo malo? Porque…había sido algo malo, ¿cierto?... -…Jackson parece ser un caso especial, quería conversar con él. Pero me llevé una gran decepción, para empezar no es _tan_ escurridizo como tú dijiste. Y estaba lloriqueando como un bebé con tal de que le devolviera la fotografía de sus padres, obviamente le dije que no iba a dársela. Míralo- lo señaló, ahí en el suelo-, qué tan patético puede ser, si hasta se puso a patalear y a gritar con tal de que hiciera lo que él quería.

Bunnymund miró a Jack. Jack se imaginó cómo debía de verse, ahí tirado en el suelo, cubierto en sudor, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida, su respiración entrecortada y difícil, completamente vulnerable.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Pitch.

-Lárgate ya. No quiero verte cerca del cuartel y menos de los reclutas.

Pitch se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Y, como te había recomendado antes, quizás un castigo más severo hará su efecto sobre este muchacho…

-Eso _no_ te incumbe. No te quiero aquí, vete.

Pitch se llevó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ellos. Lo miraron hasta que dio otra vuelta y desapareció rumbo a la salida. El comandante volteó a ver de nuevo a Jack.

-Ponte de pie.

Jack apenas pudo obedecer. Esta vez, no tenía intenciones, ánimos ni fuerzas de retarlo.

-Acomódate la ropa. Ve a darte un baño y apresúrate al comedor, ya casi es hora de la cena.

Jack dio un paso, encaminándose a donde según él debía estar el baño. Bunnymund lo sujetó de un hombro, lo jaló y lo hizo caminar en el otro sentido.

-Por allá- lo corrigió, y Jack siguió caminando, obedeciendo sin protestar-. Overland…

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Qué quería el comandante ahora? ¿No había sido suficiente verlo así, completamente humillado? ¿No bastaba haberlo encontrado tan débil y vulnerable?

-Pitch no quería hablar contigo, ¿cierto?

Jack sintió un vacío helado en el estómago, sin embargo, juntó fuerzas y negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Volvió a mover la cabeza de forma negativa. Bunnymund soltó aire con fuerza, parecía que estaba muy molesto, más molesto que de costumbre.

-No es necesario que limpies el comedor esta noche. Mañana tenemos algunas actividades importantes que hacer, además tienes que ponerte al día con el curso de RCP. Lo harás en tus horas libres. Repondrás la limpieza de esta noche la próxima semana.

Jack asintió.

-Sí señor.

Se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba su voz. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontró los baños y preparó su ropa de dormir. Se metió en el cubículo y abrió la llave de agua caliente.

Dejó que el agua casi hirviente chocara contra su piel, sintió como ardía y sintió como si comenzara a quemarse pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Se sentía sucio, extremadamente sucio, pero no era debido al sudor del ejercicio, la suciedad que sentía no se iba a ir de su piel con tanta facilidad, no iba a abandonarlo ni con el desinfectante más fuerte con el que maltratara su cuerpo.

Cuando escuchó la alarma para la cena, se salió de la ducha y se vistió. Pasó al comedor y tomó algo rápido, pero no pudo irse de ahí como él quería, porque Toothiana lo interceptó y comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos, ignorando su evidente estado de desánimo. Jack se esforzó por quedar bien con ella, pero se libró de su compañía apenas encontró un pretexto y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Se subió a su cama y se refugió entre las sábanas. Recordó que ya no tenía la fotografía de su familia y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

.

.

.

Jack no pensó en algo muy importante hasta que despertó al día siguiente, al sonido de la primera alarma; Bunnymund había mostrado una ligerísima muestra de consideración hacia él la noche anterior. No lo había reñido ni lo había castigado después de lo que había dicho Pitch; al contrario, había demostrado que notaba que algo malo había sucedido allí, algo que Jack no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y que no sabía explicar, y que sabía perfectamente bien que no tenía las agallas de confesarle a él porque no estaba seguro de ser completamente inocente…porque sentía que de algún modo él había tenido la culpa por haber permitido que ese ser nauseabundo se le acercara tanto…

Durante el desayuno, se desentendió de Jamie un rato y buscó con la mirada a la teniente Toothiana. Planeaba disculparse por su actitud evasiva de la noche anterior y quizás averiguar un par de cosas.

Cuando la encontró, estaba comiendo sola en una esquina, y Jack tuvo que pensar que aquella era una situación de extremadamente buena suerte que no podía desperdiciar.

-Buenos días, teniente- se acercó con su bandeja de comida-, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-¡Jack, buenos días! Adelante, siéntate.

Jack se sentó frente a ella mientras Toothiana comenzaba a hablarle de algunos planes que tenía, algo sobre pintarse el cabello de verde, pero Jack no logró ponerle la atención que hubiera querido. Cuando ella lo animó a contarle como estaba, Jack se enderezó lo más que pudo en su asiento y removió la comida con nerviosismo antes de hablar.

-Yo…estoy bien. Sólo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Me sentía bastante agotado… siento que te dejé hablando sola y, bueno, no quería parecer tan desconsiderado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, todos tenemos malos días- sonrió ella-, aunque en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que tenías prisa por irte. De haberlo sabido no hubiera sido tan molesta.

Jack sonrió.

-No eres molesta-, dijo y comenzó a comer, sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido antes de eso inundó su mente, impidiéndole probar bocado. Luego, levantó la vista otra vez, y miró a la mujer, pensando que si alguien podía darle respuestas, esa era ella-…teniente…

-¿Sí, Jack?

-¿Qué puede decirme acerca…de ese hombre que estaba aquí ayer…? El sujeto al que llaman Pitch.

Toothiana bajó su cuchara y la dejó en la mesa. A Jack le sorprendió su reacción, como si de pronto se le hubiera quitado por completo el hambre. Ella levantó la vista hacia él también, y luego miró a su alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie la escucharía.

-Él es un inspector, Jack. Viene cada dos o tres meses a revisar nuestro desempeño como unidad y….bueno, nos odia. Normalmente lo atienden North y Bunny. Es un tipo bastante… desagradable, y a veces cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlo a raya.

-Cree en el castigo corporal.

Toothiana se estremeció, un poco exageradamente hay que decir, cuando Jack mencionó esto. Le dio un sorbo a su café y lo dejó en la mesa. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y había pegado los brazos a su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

-Pero, ¿por qué te interesa saber de él, Jack? No gastes tu energía con ése hombre, no vale la pena. Si te mantienes en tu sitio los únicos que tendrán que lidiar con él son los comandantes, no tú ni ninguno de los otros reclutas así que…

-Anoche me acorraló en un pasillo- la interrumpió Jack, hablando en voz baja pero firmemente, mirándola a los ojos. Tooth se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si quisiera impedir que un grito saliera de ellos. Jack se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

-Por dios, ahora lo entiendo todo… ¿estás bien, Jack? ¡Debo llamar a North y a Bunny!

-No pasó nada, tranquila….- la detuvo. Tooth, que ya se había puesto de pie, volvió a sentarse y a mirarlo con compasión. Jack frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dieran esa mirada, pero lo que apaciguaba un poco su molestia era que sabía que Tooth era una persona sincera-. Al menos…nada qué lamentar. Sólo quiero que me expliques algo.

-Esto…sí, lo que sea.

-Él quería…- Jack se aclaró la garganta. No entendía porque decir eso era tan difícil, porqué aquella situación se sentía tan antinatural…- Pitch me pidió que me quitara la ropa. No entiendo por qué quería algo así….no comprendo qué ganaba con eso.

Tooth se puso roja, tanto que Jack se hubiera asustado por su apariencia sino fuera porque casi en seguida se repuso y buscó la manera de contestarle.

-Es… no es algo que pueda explicarte exactamente Jack, pero Pitch es sospechoso de haber lastimado a otros reclutas, sobre todo nuevos como tú. No debes dejar que te encuentre en un lugar solitario, mucho menos de noche, cuando es menos probable que haya gente circulando por los pasillos. De todas formas, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo fue que te acorraló?

-Ayer…durante la inspección, supongo…encontraron que yo tenía guardada una fotografía de mi familia…

-Sí, North me contó esa parte…

-Si el teniente Sanderson…

-No le harán nada por eso, es una insignificancia. Continúa, te escucho.

La mano reconfortante en su hombro hizo que Jack quisiera seguir hablando de algo que la noche anterior lo había hecho sentir tan terriblemente mal. Eso le ayudaría, quizás. Trató de convencerse de que así sería.

-El comandante… me mandó a correr cuarenta vueltas como castigo al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando terminé regresé adentro y…Pitch me encontró en el pasillo… mencionó algo sobre mi albinismo…y…sobre la fotografía. Luego me pidió que hiciera…me dijo que si hacía lo que él me decía me daría la fotografía de vuelta.

Tooth sumó uno más uno y asintió, entendiendo bien todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Anoche…las cámaras del pasillo que da al campo de entrenamiento dejaron de funcionar. Bunny fue a revisar si algo estaba pasando.

-Él fue quien llegó entonces y Pitch se alejó de mí y…y le mintió. Pero el comandante no me regañó y…creo que no se enojó conmigo. No lo sé.

Tooth apoyó los codos en la mesa, olvidándose por completo de su desayuno. Entrelazó los dedos de las manos frente a sus ojos y los miró un momento, pensativa, antes de voltear de nuevo a ver a Jack.

-Ya entiendo-, guardó silencio unos segundos más, quizás pensando en qué decirle o cómo decirle en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando-. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta Jack pero eres muy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado. Verás, creemos que Pitch ha sido quien ha lastimado a esos reclutas de los que te hablé antes, no solo en esta unidad sino en algunas otras…pero _no_ hay pruebas. _Nadie_ tiene pruebas. Si Bunny no hubiera ido a ver qué estaba pasando cuando se dio cuenta de que esas cámaras estaban averiadas…no sé qué hubiera pasado contigo. Sólo me queda pedirte que tengas cuidado, Jack. No quiero que te conviertas en la evidencia que hace falta…

Jack asintió y respiró profundamente, antes de que ambos dieran el tema por concluido y se centraran en desayunar. Al menos ahora Jack sabía que había una buena razón para haberse preocupado tanto por lo ocurrido, ya que él no era el único que al parecer, era afectado por la extraña y desagradable presencia de ese sujeto.

.

.

.

La consideración del comandante Bunnymund hacia Jack no se extendió demasiado después de aquél día. Siguió siendo extremadamente severo con él, siguió sin voltearlo si quiera a ver cuando pasaba por su lado, siguió ignorando el hecho de que Jack también lo ignoraba. A Jack esta actitud no lo sorprendió ni lo inquietó, pues en realidad fuera de ese mínimo instante de comprensión, ni uno ni el otro habían intentado dar un paso más en dirección a llevarse bien, y la verdad era que, al parecer, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba.

Pero Jack tenía un poco- solo un poco, que quede claro- de agradecimiento hacia él. Aunque se esforzara, ahora no podía simplemente _odiarlo_ , como llegó a pensar que en algún momento lo haría.

.

.

.

Pasó un mes desde que Jack y los demás muchachos fueran reclutados por el ejército. Hasta el momento habían aprendido cosas básicas de supervivencia como primeros auxilios, racionamiento de víveres, fabricación de herramientas, movilización en lugares peligrosos y uso de las armas que disponían en la unidad GC. Los de la unidad GC-M aprendían lo básico de computación y programación y los de la GC-P aprendían algunas estrategias de salvamento. Después de la primera semana y una vez que hubo tenido algo de descanso decente, Jack hizo todo lo posible por adaptarse a los entrenamientos y a las clases lo mejor que pudiera, y aunque había tenido sus dificultades las cosas habían salido bastante bien.

Esa mañana, Toothiana llegó a la entrada del dormitorio dándoles una gran sorpresa.

-Con motivo del cumplimiento exitoso de su primer mes de entrenamiento, se ha decidido darles dos días libres para que tomen un descanso, visiten sus hogares y/o pongan en orden asuntos pendientes- anunció con el mismo tono severo de siempre, pero con cierto brillo de alegría en sus ojos que no se atrevía a mostrar abiertamente-, deberán estar de vuelta el lunes por la tarde. Serán llevados a sus hogares y traídos de vuelta en vehículos pertenecientes a la unidad GC. Los vehículos saldrán de aquí dentro de veinte minutos. Que tengan un buen viaje y disfruten de su descanso.

Cuando la teniente finalizó y salió de allí, un gran escándalo se apoderó de los jóvenes, que estaban emocionados de tener esta oportunidad de volver aunque fuera un par de días.

En cuanto a Jack, su ánimo con el paso de los días había mejoradoconsiderablemente. La perspectiva de un descanso no le parecía mala, además, Jamie estaba de lo más feliz, supuso que debía sentirse feliz también. Aunque volver a la ciudad no era lo más apetecible del mundo en ese momento- al menos, no para él- debía ser agradecido de alejarse un poco del cuartel, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, aunque eventualmente tuviera que regresar.

.

.

.

Los llevaron a sus ciudades en los mismos vehículos sin ventanas que, después de pensarlo un tiempo, Jack había concluido que quizás la idea era que ni siquiera los mismos reclutas supieran la ubicación exacta del cuartel. A Jack lo dejaron en un lugar donde podía subir al tren. Fue a casa en un recorrido que tenía prácticamente automatizado, y al entrar no le sorprendió en absoluto comprobar que todo estaba exactamente igual a como él lo había dejado, si acaso una fina capa de polvo cubría todas sus cosas. Tenía perfectamente claro que no podía llevar ninguna de aquellas pertenencias a la unidad pero no le importaba realmente. Tampoco iba a cometer el error de llevar otra fotografía porque no tenía tantas como para darse el lujo de perderlas así.

Y durante esos dos días, Jack se hundió de nuevo en aquella existencia a la que hacía ya bastante tiempo le había encontrado sabor a vacío. Los mismos programas estúpidos en la tv, la misma música sin contenido en las estaciones de radio, las mismas letras carentes de cuerpo en los libros, los mismos colores, los mismos olores, los mismos sabores.

Las mismas conversaciones con la misma gente que no parecía pensar, que no parecía _querer_ _pensar_ ….

Jack casi deseaba poder regresar al cuartel. Ahí cuando menos había hecho unos cuantos amigos pero…pero Jack se estaba dando cuenta de que simplemente no parecía encajar en ninguna parte.

Él era un error y la vida se lo repetía a cada momento. Su padre había pasado por muchos problemas con tal de evitar que Jack fuera molestado por los médicos y constantemente analizado por su albinismo, lo había protegido hasta el cansancio pero su protección simplemente no podía alcanzarlo tan lejos.

Jack era un error y ya tenía suficiente de sentirse así.

Jack era un error, y lo peor era que estaba plenamente consciente de ello.

.

.

.

Jack regresaba en tren de un paseo que, como siempre, había resultado improductivo, en el sentido de que no había conseguido levantar su ánimo ni convencerse de que algo de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor estaba bien. Siempre todo le parecía fuera de lugar y a completo destiempo.

Sus compañeros de trabajo- que nunca consideró sus amigos- solían sugerirle que fuera a los salones de baile y se tomara un par de pastillas. La roja para bailar con más fuerza debido al calor que subía por las piernas y se aferraba a la cintura de uno, la azul para sentir que todos los problemas se acababan, que su cabeza se desprendía de sus hombros y flotaba, la verde para ver cómo sus acompañantes se pintaban de colores y les salían brazos y piernas extra, y cómo a su alrededor todo se volvía bonito, lleno de luz, estético e hipnotizante.

Cuando Jack ponía cara de horror ante semejantes descripciones le sugirieron que fuera al cinema multisensorial. No había nada mejor que vivir una historia completa, con cada visión, olor, sabor y sensación en la piel de uno, no había como vivir un beso en los propios labios y sentir el sabor de cada uno de los platillos que los personajes probaban o el aroma de los perfumes que se ponían sobre la piel o la adrenalina de una carrera de autos a toda velocidad a la orilla de un acantilado.

La única vez que Jack había ido a una sala de baile comenzó sintiéndose mareado debido a las malditas luces que había a su alrededor y de los muchachos que iban con él, y la pastilla que le dieron –nadie le advirtió que no la tomara con una bebida energizante, que por cierto era lo único que daban allí además de las pastillas- lo hizo alucinar cosas tan terribles que terminó llorando en una esquina antes de comenzar a vomitar.

Y había ido al cinema multisensorial en varias ocasiones, prácticamente forzado por supuesto, y tenía que admitir que la experiencia era mejor que ir a la sala de baile pero no era muy apetecible para él pasar por una desinfección obligatoria, ponerse electrodos hasta en la lengua y sentarse a vivir una historia que no era la suya, en la piel de personajes que no eran él y además siguiendo las acciones de una o varias tramas que ni siquiera eran buenas.

Aparte de estos, otros entretenimientos similares aguardaban allá afuera, pero Jack las detestaba todas, igual que sus padres y su hermana.

Durante ese día, en su paseo, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar todas estas distracciones solo para encontrar, como siempre, que en la ciudad no había mucho más qué hacer. No había lugar al cual ir solo y en los parques públicos tampoco podía estar en paz ya que cada vez más se promovía el uso de pastillas y bebidas energizantes en estos lugares, aunque hubiera niños presentes.

Así que decidió subir al tren para volver a casa. Llegó sin retraso, él subió y se sentó. El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y por una fracción de segundo Jack volteó a la puerta por la que abordaron una personas.

Entonces, una especie de rayo color verde captó su mirada durante un instante, pero fue tan rápido que no lo pudo procesar en seguida, tuvo que voltear y buscar el origen de aquello que lo había fascinado por una fracción de segundo para convencerse de que no había sido su cerebro aburrido quien había generado la visión.

Y ahí estaba.

El comandante Bunnymund iba en el mismo vagón que él.

Vestía ropa de civil, como él; una camisa azul, un pantalón de mezclilla, y traía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de víveres. Jack comprendió, al analizar un poco su postura desinteresada y su mirada ausente, que exactamente igual que él llevaba dos pequeños dispositivos de audio en los oídos, quizás para alejarse de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, tal como Jack siempre lo hacía.

Bunnymund estaba sentado en la fila de asientos que quedaba enfrente, pero a dos o tres asientos hacia la derecha, de modo que como iba mirando hacia el frente no debía haber notado la presencia de Jack. Jack se tuvo que preguntar por qué entonces le habían llamado la atención aquellos fuertes ojos verdes, si no se habían dirigido hacia él. Bunnymund tendría que haber volteado en algún momento a verlo. Y si en ese instante aunque hubiera sido muy corto, sus miradas se habían encontrado, el comandante _tenía_ que estar consciente de su presencia.

Jack no entendió por qué de pronto aquello era tan importante para él, pero comprendió que, al parecer, Bunnymund vivía ahí, en la misma ciudad que él. Se preguntó vagamente si tendría una esposa e hijos a los cuales visitar, sin embargo no se lo imaginaba, desagradable como era, haciéndose cargo de una familia.

Se bajó antes que él del tren así que no supo en qué estación bajaba aunque, ¿qué rayos importa, no?

Pero su mente se puso a trabajar.

Esa era su ruta de todos los domingos. Ese era su paseo infructuoso de todos los domingos.

¿Y si esto no era una coincidencia, una eventualidad de una sola vez en la vida? ¿Qué tal si ya se lo había topado antes y simplemente lo había ignorado porque no lo conocía, no era importante para él como para que su cerebro registrara su presencia?

¿Cuántas veces no habrían coincidido ya entonces?

Lo peor era que Jack no lograba comprender por qué su presencia lo perturbaba tanto…

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana pensó por un momento en no regresar al cuartel. Sin embargo, la presencia del vehículo blindado y sin ventanas frente a la entrada del edificio de departamentos fue terminante. El viaje fue largo y aburrido pero nada del otro mundo, nada que él no hubiera pasado antes.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, por la tarde, Jack se encontró a sí mismo extrañamente animado por la perspectiva de comenzar el siguiente módulo de entrenamiento. Les quedaban por lo menos seis módulos más antes de ser considerados reclutas de nivel intermedio, es decir, aún eran prácticamente niños y les hacía falta mucho antes de subir a ese nivel.

Pero esa idea de hacer algo diferente, de convertirse en algo que nunca había pensado que podía ser, de pronto se le había vuelto más llamativa. Quizás fue porque, después de esos dos días libres en casa, el desencanto le hizo ver que en realidad no había perdido algo que lamentara al ser reclutado. Quizás aquel cambio era para bien, y tal vez ahora podría ser capaz de verlo con mayor claridad.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, se encontró de nuevo a Toothiana comiendo sola. Lucía bastante inquieta, aunque mucho más animada que preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con curiosidad, aún con su bandeja de comida en las manos. Planeaba cenar con Jamie para enterarse de cómo le había ido en esos días, pero quería saludar a la teniente también.

-Oh, estoy emocionada eso es todo….no puedo adelantarte mucho pero ya que me caes bien te voy a prevenir…-le sonrió de una manera muy pícara-, mañana North y Bunny los llevarán a una pequeña misión.

-¿Misión?

-Sí, no es la gran cosa, solo irán a revisar unas bodegas para asegurarse de que no haya armamento escondido. No les tomará más de un día y…les servirá para ir tomando algo de experiencia. Creo que les irá bien.

-¿Y…eso es lo que te emociona?- le preguntó Jack entonces. Lo cierto es que la idea si bien era, en cierto modo emocionante, también era bastante motivo para estar preocupado y no poder dormir bien esa noche. Tooth realmente no parecía darse cuenta en ocasiones de lo que su ánimo excesivo provocaba.

-Es que muero por ver cómo trabajan tú y Jamie y los demás- explicó- hay varios entre ustedes que me caen bien, y en quienes tengo mucha fe. Por eso estoy tan emocionada.

-Ya veo…- contestó, aún no muy convencido de que aquellas fueran buenas noticias.

Decidió no contárselo a Jamie para no inquietarlo, y procuró cenar bien y tratar de dormir tranquilo aquella noche. Quién sabe qué podría suceder con ellos al día siguiente.

 _Continuará…_

 _Y bueno, tenemos una aparición temprana de Pitch como villano en la historia. Aunque lo que vaya a pasar con él, si puedo adelantarles algo, será significativo pero no será lo principal. En fin, eso lo veremos después._

 _Ahora, procedo a contestar Rrs_

 _ **Nelson:**_ _muchas gracias por leer este fic, como siempre, me siento halagada de recibir tus comentarios y tus palabras de aliento. Gracias por preguntar y no te preocupes, me encuentro muy bien; afortunadamente, el huracán bajó de categoría una vez que tocó las costas, de todos modos yo vivo del otro lado del país así que no hubiera salido muy afectada. Contestando a tus preguntas: una_ _ **distopía**_ _es un subgénero novelístico en el que suele describirse una sociedad futurista con características negativas o indeseables, por ejemplo, una organización política enfocada al odio de todo lo que sea de afuera, como en el libro_ _ **1984**_ _, la promoción de la ignorancia y la búsqueda del placer como manera de vida como en_ _ **Un Mundo Feliz**_ _, o la prohibición de la lectura (ya que leer obliga a pensar) como en_ _ **Farenheit 451.**_ _Tienen elementos futuristas como una tecnología (robots, computadoras) o medicina (implantes, drogas) muy desarrolladas. Las distopias suelen ser pensadas como la posible consecuencia de la sociedad actual, el consumismo, la preferencia por los placeres inmediatos, la pérdida de la cultura entre otros factores, y la trama suele ir guiada por uno o varios personajes principales que de algún modo saben que algo está mal. Eso es a grandes rasgos, si tienes alguna otra duda haré lo que pueda por resolverla :) En cuanto a la trama del fic, no te impacientes ;) ya veré qué hago con estos dos, tengo muchos planes para ambos (anexe sonrisa malvada, jujuju) pero sí, habrá romance, que para eso vivo. Te mando un gran abrazo y espero que te gustara la actualización :)_

 _ **Paloma-san**_ _: antes que nada, me alegra saber que estés bien después de lo ocurrido en tu país, ya que no contesté al review en donde me lo contaste. Me alegra que la trama del fic te haya parecido interesante, haré lo que pueda para que se mantenga así ;) En este capítulo se supo un poco más de la familia de Jack pero no te puedo decir mucho, salvo que como en la mayoría de las novelas distópicas, la sociedad descrita tiene muchas reglas que aún no he querido develar por completo aunque ya dejé algunas pistas. Ah…y una cosa más…¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo! Yo no soy tan importante como tu escuela, querida :p ponte a hacer tus maquetas! Jajaja, te mando un abrazote –w-_

 _ **ChocolateNaranja210:**_ _¿Cuándo dije que no me iba a casar contigo? XD dame tiempo hombre, hay que hacer planes, tengo que terminar este fic, la carrera, elegir un vestido, fijar la fecha… y en mi defensa, no siempre los hago pelear en los primeros caps :p en Handle me with care ya eran amigos al principio del fic, y creo que por sus personalidades es normal que estén en conflicto constantemente. No pienso hacer spoiler así que no te pienso decir si los mataré o no (muajajajajaj) pero sí te puedo decir que aún faltan un par de caps para que empiece el yaoi (aunque espero que no tarde mucho, me encanta escribirles escenas bonitas D:) Espero que tus feels estén bien, futuro esposo :3 muchos besos!_

 _ **Tsubasa Nicte**_ _: Qué curioso pero qué genial que hicieras algo así y que te gustara el fic. Siento que soy una buena apuesta :'D estoy muy halagada. Gracias por comentar y por hacerme el día. Besos!_

 _ **One Dark Love**_ _: muchas gracias por comentar (con declaración de amor y todo, wuwuwuw) :'D me alegra que te haya gustado Handle me with care y que te animaras a leer este fic que estoy comenzando. Espero que la actualización te gustara y que cumplas con eso de no acosarme eh? porque sí me da miedito e.e en fin, te mando besos y espero leer de ti pronto ;)_

 _ **akima quiroly**_ _: dormir siempre es mejor opción XD pero me halaga que te despertaras tan temprano solo para leerme, gracias :D Jack y Bunny harán clic cuando ellos menos se lo esperen, te lo puedo asegurar ;) pero primero quiero hacer que se construya algo de esa tensión que tanto nos encanta. Espero que estés muy bien, te mando un abrazo :D_

 _ **MidSD**_ _: ¿fiesta, dónde? ¿Galletas? ¡EXIJO MIS GALLETAS! jajajaja, haré todo lo posible por no romper tu kokoro, no te preocupes D: y que no te dé algo, porque si no qué hacemos? no puedo cargar con semejante responsabilidad TT-TT JAJAJAJA espero que te haya gustado. Te mando muchos abrazos, :'D_

 _ **ZarekW**_ _: Espero que te gustara la actualización :'D saludos n.n_

 _Y en fin, deséenme suerte en estos días que van a estar intensos D: haré lo posible por publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo._

 _Besos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	3. Una misión de rutina

_Buenas noches! Madre mía, hace más de un mes ya que no había podido actualizar. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza._

 _ **Si les interesa saber mis disculpas**_ _, les contaré que acabo de concluir el que posiblemente ha sido el_ _ **peor semestre de mi vida**_ _, pero puedo decir con orgullo que pasé mis clases con un_ _ **muy buen promedio**_ _y que ya puedo disfrutar de mis vacaciones con tranquilidad. Y por supuesto, al top de mi lista está seguir con esta historia._

 _Trataré de hacer que esto avance a buen ritmo. Espero que me den la oportunidad de redimir mi ausencia y que continúen leyendo mi fic, que nada me haría más feliz._

 _Los invito a leer el tercer capítulo._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 3: Una misión de rutina**

Jack no se sorprendió cuando por la mañana la alarma con que los despertaban sonó bastante más temprano que lo usual, pero sus compañeros sí parecieron bastante confundidos por esto. Antes de que todos se hubieran puesto de pie, Toothiana apareció por la puerta. Cuando Jack la observó, se dio cuenta de la mujer estaba tratando de ocultar su infinita emoción tras una fachada de estoicismo y seriedad, y esto le causó bastante gracia, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno. Aún estaba sobre la cama, así que cruzó las piernas y descansó los brazos en las rodillas, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que la mujer tuviera qué decir.

Tooth comenzó a hablar mientras los muchachos detenían lo que estaban haciendo y la miraban. Algunos se estaban poniendo las camisas, los pantalones, o estaban al fondo, revisando el horario en sus casilleros.

-Buenos días. Hoy se decidió despertarlos más temprano debido a que realizarán una actividad muy importante. A continuación deberán pasar al comedor a buscar su desayuno, luego irán a las regaderas a desinfectarse. Al salir a los vestidores encontrarán en sus cubículos el uniforme que deberán usar. Cuando estén vestidos, deberán dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento. Allí los comandantes les darán instrucciones.

Una vez que terminó, Toothiana se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación a toda velocidad. Jack casi podía visualizarla saltando y bailoteando por el pasillo. Era más que evidente lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?- le preguntó Jamie, asomándose hacia él, que seguía sentado en la cama de arriba. Jack estiró sus piernas y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones para ir a desayunar.

-No tengo idea-, comentó despreocupadamente-, pero mientras no tenga que pasar mucho tiempo con Bunnymund estaré bien y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Jamie trató de reprimir una risa. Su comandante le caía bien, pero le parecía más que interesante la interacción que se había desarrollado entre él y Jack. A decir verdad, también le daba un poco de miedo que su amigo se fuera a meter en más problemas, pero había desistido de razonar con él simple y sencillamente porque todo pensamiento lógico parecía abandonar la mente de Jack cada vez que Bunnymund lo hacía enojar –que era algo que sucedía demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto.

Fueron a desayunar y resultó un poco extraño para ellos que el comedor sólo estuviera ocupado por su unidad. Sin los del nivel intermedio y avanzado, el lugar se veía _demasiado_ pacífico y solitario.

Luego del desayuno, que fue más rápido que de costumbre debido a que no tuvieron que gastar demasiado tiempo en la fila, fueron a los baños y tomaron una desinfección, y se pusieron los uniformes que les habían dejado en sus cubículos correspondientes; un uniforme color verde apagado, casi gris, que tenía bordado en el brazo izquierdo la línea de color correspondiente a cada subunidad.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos fueron saliendo a campo de entrenamiento. Como a estas alturas el espíritu de equipo ya había surgido entre ellos cada quien se alineó con los de su unidad, y cada unidad frente a su comandante correspondiente sin que hubiera realmente necesidad de que les dieran instrucciones para ello.

Una vez que estuvieron todos presentes, North procedió a darles instrucciones:

-Ayer por la mañana se nos solicitó que revisáramos unas bodegas para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún material peligroso en ellas. Se trata de algo bastante rutinario así que pensamos llevarlos con nosotros; esta primera experiencia servirá para acercarlos a lo que harán en adelante.

-La unidad GC-P hará un registro de los alrededores y asegurará la zona, y mantendrán la vigilancia mientras la unidad GC-M va al interior y revisa cada bodega- explicó Bunnymund-, si todo se hace bien no tiene por qué haber retrasos ni complicaciones. Como ya mencionó North, se trata de algo muy sencillo, así que no quiero tonterías ni fallos, ¿entendido?

Los miembros de la GC-M se cuadraron en seguida y dejaron salir un "sí señor" al unísono que dejó atónitos a Jack y a los muchachos de la GC-P. North en cambio dejó salir una risa con buen humor.

-Amigo, no hay necesidad de esto.

-Mis muchachos son disciplinados, North, ¿qué puedo decir?-era evidente que el comandante estaba complacido. Jack rodó los ojos de manera inconsciente, solo se dio cuenta cuando miró a North y éste le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

.

.

.

El vehículo en que iban ahora estaba completamente blindado y era aún más grande que los que habían usado para llevarlos al cuartel y a la ciudad. Iban sentados frente a frente en dos líneas, divididos por unidad. Jack había conseguido sentarse en el límite de su unidad y la de Jamie, de modo que podían conversar para hacer el ambiente un poco más llevadero. Varios otros muchachos se unieron a la conversación y luego de un rato North también los escuchaba y se reía con sus ocurrencias, pues la mayoría eran chicos jóvenes y alegres, y él siempre parecía estar lleno de una vivacidad parecida a la de ellos. Jack se hubiera dejado llevar por aquella vivacidad si no hubiera sido porque sus ojos se encontraron entonces con Bunnymund. El otro comandante estaba sentado en el extremo contrario del vehículo a donde se había sentado North, y a pesar de su habitual hermetismo y dureza de carácter estaba ahora conversando con unos cuantos jóvenes en la mayor tranquilidad. Se le veía relajado, como en su ambiente.

A Jack le hubiera sorprendido mucho más verlo así durante aquella fatídica primera semana, donde parecía que todo lo que había hecho había sido arruinarlo todo, en cambio ahora comprendía que el comandante era así con la mayoría de los chicos que entrenaban con él, y con algunos otros de la unidad de North. Era duro, y era difícil acercarse a él, pero al parecer la mayoría lo había conseguido. Y él era severo en los entrenamientos y no era fácil satisfacer sus expectativas…pero los dejaba intentar.

Y ese pensamiento dejaba a Jack con muchas dudas en su mente… ¿por qué a él no se lo permitió aquella vez que Toothiana los presentó en el comedor? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Jack se trató de convencer a sí mismo de que no valía la pena que gastara su tiempo pensando en eso.

.

.

.

Las bodegas que tenían que revisar estaban situadas dentro de un área limitada por una altísima barda construida con una mezcla de piedra sólida y metal. Jack tuvo que respirar profundo antes de voltear la cabeza y mirar hacia ambos lados con tal de hacerse una idea clara de qué tan grande era aquél lugar. En realidad, solo una vez que estuvieron allí le cayó encima el peso de las acciones que sucederían a continuación. Quizá para los comandantes el asunto no era gran cosa, "algo de rutina", pero para ellos, era su primera misión, era su responsabilidad que saliera bien y cualquier cosa que no funcionara sería culpa de ellos.

North y Bunnymund parecieron discutirlo por un momento. A una señal de North, Jack y los demás muchachos de la GC-P sacaron de sus mochilas los dispositivos de rastreo que apenas la semana anterior habían aprendido a usar. Ninguno de los dispositivos tuvo respuesta así que North miró a Bunnymund con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Muy bien, haz lo tuyo amigo.

-Como siempre-, se dio la vuelta hacia los muchachos de su unidad y comenzó a darles indicaciones-. Escuchen, entraremos ahora y nos dividiremos para cubrir más zonas en menos tiempo, ya lo hemos practicado así que confío en que sabrán qué hacer. No creo que tardemos en total más de una hora. Cada diez minutos les mandaré mi ubicación para reunirnos y asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí señor!

Las puertas del lugar, dos gigantescas placas de metal unidas en el centro por una placa más delgada que parecía sujetarlas en su sitio, se abrió cuando North introdujo en la red el código que les habían proporcionado. Bunny y los muchachos entraron caminando disciplinadamente en sus líneas. Jamie volteó hacia Jack y éste le hizo una seña, como deseándole suerte. A Jack le alegró saber que su compañero no estaba tan nervioso por esta misión como había creído que lo estaría en un principio.

Mientras tanto, él y sus compañeros comenzaron a rodear la zona en busca de cualquier señal de peligro, de armas, de algún objeto no permitido o de que fueran a ser atacados desde el exterior. Conforme avanzaban Jack revisaba su rastreador ver reacción alguna que resultara preocupante.

Jack comenzaba a sentirse mucho más tranquilo. Aquél asunto de verdad parecía algo rutinario y nada peligroso, casi podría decirse que North se veía aburrido. Y sería menos de una hora, así que parecía que sobrevivirían bastante bien a aquella misión. Casi no entendía, en todo caso, porqué Toothiana se había emocionado tanto, si al parecer el asunto no era después de todo la gran cosa.

-¡Comandante!- uno de los gigantes que Jack tenía por comapñeros corrió hacia North, en su cara había una expresión de nerviosismo que desentonaba con la sensación de comodidad que todos tenían hasta el momento. El comandante volteó, seguido por casi todos los muchachos que voltearon en su dirección con curiosidad ante los gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi rastreador capta una señal, ¿La ve?...no sé interpretarla, no vimos ninguna señal así durante las simulaciones…

North tomó el rastreador en sus manos y observó la pantalla plana y rectangular con el ceño fruncido, como concentrándose mucho. De pronto, todos los rastreadores comenzaron a reaccionar a la misma señal que había captado el primero, y la señal pareció volverse mucho más intensa porque de pronto las máquinas comenzaron a lanzar un sonido fuerte y chirriante y a desplegar una luz roja. Ambos estímulos hicieron que los muchachos cayeran al suelo de rodillas, apretando los ojos y tapándose las orejas con las manos pues resultaba insoportable.

-¡Con mil demonios!- maldijo North, lanzando el rastreador que se destrozó contra el piso, y sacó su comunicador de bolsillo- ¡Bunnymund! ¡BUNNYMUND RESPONDE! ¡Bunnymund, tienes que salir de allí, mierda!- seguía North gritándole al dispositivo, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó uno de los muchachos, a punto de caer en un ataque de pánico, pero North solo volteó un momento a verle y no contestó.

Jack no podía ni pensar. La angustia le había caído encima de repente, y ese sonido chirriante, y ese color rojo brillante lastimándole la vista, y los gritos de North, y los murmullos desesperados de sus compañeros….

-¡Jack!- el comandante volteó hacia él de pronto, sacándolo por un momento del abismo en que parecía haber estado cayendo- ¡Eres el más veloz, ve allí adentro y busca a Bunnymund, dile que tiene que salir! Los demás entraremos tras de ti y trataremos de limpiar el área lo mejor que podamos.

-¡Pero…!

-Escucha Jack, no te mandaría a hacer esto si no creyera en ti, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, tomándolo de los hombros-, si vez que se pone demasiado peligroso corre hacia la salida y no mires atrás. Pero mientras tanto inténtalo, ¿Puedes?

Jack sentía que la voz de North se mezclaba con el sonido chirriante y una especie de vacío que sentía en los oídos, como la presión que se siente cuando se sube a un avión. Finalmente, asintió varias veces y se dio la vuelta, y entró corriendo al lugar sin estar seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

Jack corrió al interior de la zona de las bodegas a la mayor velocidad que le fue posible. La alarma de la situación había provisto a su cuerpo de una descarga repentina de adrenalina, haciéndolo sentir como si pudiera correr más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Al interior del espacio limitado por la enorme muralla, le pareció estar corriendo por las calles de una tenebrosa ciudad abandonada. Las bodegas estaban dispuestas en líneas rectas y distribuidas de manera uniforme; podrían ser cientos de ellas. Todas eran rectangulares y parecían haber sido fabricadas en serie, sin ninguna particularidad entre una y otra. Todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo del desierto. Jack no sabía dónde dirigirse y si no fuera porque había estado corriendo en línea recta todo este tiempo, ya estaría completamente confundido y desorientado.

Por un momento pensó en regresar. Estaba asustado, y aunque a primera vista no hubiera parecido que algo estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, había algo que lo hacía sentir que la situación estaba mal, que tenía que poner atención o de lo contrario en cualquier momento se metería en verdaderos problemas.

En una intersección, se detuvo un segundo y miró a su alrededor, confundido. ¿Debería regresar o debería continuar? Sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Jack?

Jack se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Tom, uno de los compañeros de Jamie en la división GC-M.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberían estar afuera?

-Estoy…- Jack dudó un momento, aun un poco confundido, sin embargo, después de unos segundos pudo reacomodar sus ideas y explicarle- North me envió, tengo que hablar con el comandante Bunnymund. Debemos salir todos de aquí ahora, es una emergencia.

-De acuerdo...- Tom sacó el comunicador de su bolsillo y lo activó-. Comandante…comandante habla Tom… ¿me escucha?

Pero el comunicador sólo le devolvía un sonido de estática. Tom volteó un momento a ver a Jack, y volvió a intentarlo pero sin resultado.

-No ha mandado ninguna señal tampoco- comentó, guardando el aparato de regreso en su bolsillo-, y no he visto a ninguno de mis compañeros en un buen rato.

Poco a poco Jack iba sintiendo esa tensión incrementar a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo algo pero no sabía qué y si le hubieran preguntado no hubiera sabido explicarlo tampoco.

-¿Bunnymund no los entrena para que se dispersen en patrones específicos?- preguntó luego de pensarlo un momento. Tom asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jamie me contó. ¿Crees que siguiendo esos patrones pudieras hacerte una idea de dónde están los demás?

Tom pareció considerarlo y asintió luego de un momento.

-Vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, Jack temía a cada segundo de lo que pudiera estar pasando. Tom comenzó a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Jack, Tom!- hacia ellos caminaba a hora Jamie, visiblemente asustado- ¿Oyeron eso? Es la tercera vez que se escucha…

-¿Tercera vez?-preguntó Jack, solo para escuchar un ruido más- Bien, no importa, tenemos que buscar a los otros y salir de aquí…

Luego de esto encontraron a Monty y a otros muchachos. Finalmente, se encontraron con los que faltaban, que estaban todos reunidos en una intersección. Entre ellos se encontraba el comandante.

-¿Overland? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces en este lugar? Deberías estar afuera con…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- le interrumpió, molesto porque aún en semejante situación no fuera capaz de darle el más mísero voto de confianza-, tenemos que salir ahora mismo, los rastreadores captaron una señal extraña. El comandante North y los demás entraron para asegurar el área y me mandaron a avisarles.

-¿Qué señal fue esa?- preguntó Bunnymund, mostrando preocupación de manera repentina.

Jack sacó su rastreador (que había tenido que apagar para evitar la luz roja y el chillido insoportable) y se lo dio. Bunnymund lo encendió, pero no emitió nada. Sin embargo, esas tampoco eran buenas noticias.

-Estaba aquí- trató de explicar Jack, señalando la parte inferior de la pantalla-, y hacía mucho ruido. Una luz roja se encendió y el comandante parecía muy preocupado. Entonces me envió a avisarle.

-No hay señal aquí adentro, algo la obstruye- dijo entonces Bunnymund, hablando en voz alta, más como para sí mismo-….pero…

Luego de un momento, Bunnymund le regresó el rastreador a Jack junto con un leve empujón.

-Formen dos filas. Vamos a la bodega de allá, necesitamos protegernos rápido.

.

.

.

A pesar de las protestas de Jack, los jóvenes obedecieron a Bunnymund. Se formaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la bodega que el comandante les había señalado un momento antes. Él mismo la había revisado antes, y le había parecido que de las otras que los rodeaban aquella era la mejor opción. Mientras entraban en la construcción, se mantuvo alerta mirando a los alrededores. De pronto, se escuchó otro fuerte estruendo de algún lugar cerca de allí. Jack, el último de la fila en un intento de ganar tiempo para hacer entrar en razón al comandante, se quedó de pie en la puerta viendo como varias nubes de polvo se levantaban, adivinando que al menos una de las bodegas había sido destruida.

-¡No te quedes atrás!- lo riñó Bunnymund dándole un severo empujón-, entra aquí y no des problemas, Overland.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro y el comandante cerró la puerta, fue turno de Jack para darle un empujón, arremetiendo contra su pecho con ambas manos.

-¡¿Por qué mierda nunca me escucha?! ¡North dijo que saliéramos de aquí y lo único que ha hecho es encerrarnos!

-Cierra la boca, lo último que necesito es tenerte aquí haciendo tus escenitas- lo apartó con un movimiento firme, pero menos brusco que antes, y se dirigió a los muchachos-. Ok, divídanse en dos grupos, unos tratarán de averiguar qué pasa y restablecer la conexión con el exterior. Los demás se turnarán para hacer guardia en la puerta. Guarden silencio, no queremos hacernos notar.

-¿Qué hay allá afuera?- preguntó Jamie, y él y sus compañeros miraron expectantes a su superior, pues esa era la pregunta para la que todos deseaban una respuesta. Bunnymund suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello.

-No estoy seguro, Bennett. Por el momento, creo que si nos quedamos aquí todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Los muchachos, aun dudosos, asintieron. Jack se había recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, viendo al piso, enojado y a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

La puerta de metal tenía una rejilla que los reclutas asignados estaban usando para vigilar el exterior. Bunnymund se turnaba entre un grupo y el otro para ayudarles, pero parecía estar aún más inquieto de lo que los muchachos habían percibido en un principio. Afuera, los estruendos que se habían estado escuchando eran cada vez más frecuentes y parecía que sucedían más y más cerca. De pronto, junto con ellos, comenzó a percibirse en el aire una especie de vibración; un constante tamborileo que se sentía en la piel más que en los oídos.

-Comandante- Bunnymund volteó hacia donde Monty y el resto de los muchachos trataban de hacer funcionar el comunicador-, creo que ya sabemos qué es lo que pasa.

-Debe de haber un controlador de red en alguna parte cerca de aquí- completó otro de los muchachos-, es la única señal que captan los aparatos y es demasiado fuerte. Hay que desactivarlo o no podremos comunicarnos.

-No es necesario hacer eso- interrumpió Jack, aún molesto y sin haber abandonado la pared donde se había refugiado antes-, aún podemos salir. North y los demás no deben estar lejos, no perdemos nada.

-Overland, ya dije lo que se debía hacer así que ahora guarda silencio.

Los muchachos miraban de Bunnymund a Jack, sorprendidos de lo fácil que era para éste protestar y tratar de imponer su voluntad a pesar de todas las veces que el superior lo había reprendido. A decir verdad, algunos tenían ganas de hacer caso de lo que Jack decía y tratar de salir de ahí, pero eso fue hasta que escucharon aún más ruidos afuera, mucho más fuertes que antes, al grado que la construcción en donde estaban encerrados temblaba ligeramente.

Bunnymund se puso la mochila a la espalda y se decidió.

-Saldré a ver si encuentro a North, o el controlador de la red, en todo caso. Quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Serán veinte minutos…

Los muchachos asintieron, pero Jack, escandalizado, se separó del muro abriendo los brazos y acercándose a él, muy molesto.

-¡¿Ahora sale con esto?! ¡Va a ser usted quien salga después de todo! ¡¿Y qué hay nosotros?!

-Baja la voz, ya les expliqué que solo saldré a explorar-, se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Jack le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo alguno, aunque sabía que si salían de aquello se metería en muchos problemas-, así que deja de buscarte problemas. Quédate aquí con los demás y cállate ¿Entiendes?

Jack no respondió. Bunnymund se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a toda velocidad.

Uno de los chicos que vigilaba volteó a ver a los demás y luego a Jack.

-Algo pasa allá afuera. Lo siento, Jack…no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos.

Jack infló las mejillas, soltó el aire y se quitó la mochila de la espalda. La dejó en el suelo y la abrió. Sacó del interior la pistola que solo los de su unidad podían usar (largo alcance, efecto expansivo, semiautomática) y decidió que dejaría el resto atrás.

-No me voy a quedar aquí esperando. Saldré a buscar a North- anunció a nadie en específico mientras acomodaba la pistola en su cinturón.

-No puedes hacer eso, Jack- intervino Jamie-, el comandante dijo que nos quedáramos aquí. Si vuelve y no estás…

-Si vuelve y no estoy le va a importar un comino- interrumpió Jack, y a Jamie le fue más que claro que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión-, y a decir verdad no me importa. Que siga portándose como un cobarde si quiere.

Dicho esto, se abrió paso entre los muchachos que trataron de impedirle la salida y empujó la pesada puerta de metal. Salió y cerró la puerta tras él, y una vez que se encontró libre, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por la incertidumbre.

.

.

.

Jack llevaba varios minutos caminando y cada vez aquella vibración que había percibido antes era más fuerte, transformándose en cierta forma, en una presión apenas soportable que se ceñía sobre su cabeza. Durante el tiempo en que habían estado en esa bodega, una nube de polvo se había levantado alrededor de todas aquellas calles aparentemente desiertas, y mientras caminaba Jack se iba encontrando cada vez más y más de esas bodegas destruidas por completo, como si una demoledora les hubiera pasado encima. Pero no había rastros de un aparato así y la destrucción parecía completamente al azar, una bodega destruida y cinco o seis en perfecto estado, otra destruida y dos o tres más sin daño alguno… de modo que lo que las hubiera destruido tendría que haber sido desde adentro o desde un alcance muy corto, y sin una lógica que él pudiera comprender, muy probablemente sin lógica alguna.

Ahora Jack tenía que admitirlo; se había perdido. Los comunicadores seguían sin funcionar, al menos esto le dio la satisfacción de saber que Bunnymund no había sido exitoso en su intento de hacerse el héroe, pero igual le preocupaba porque no había rastros de North ni de ninguno de sus compañeros y tampoco podía encontrar la salida.

Y aún si la encontrara…. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Aún si pudiera escapar, ¿Iba a dejar a todos los demás ahí adentro…? Claro, suponiendo que _pudiera_ de hecho escapar….

A estas alturas, llevaba la pistola en las manos, listo para disparar a cualquier señal de movimiento. Era opresivo y desesperante. Se sentía perseguido, observado, y no sabía por quién o porqué, no veía nada a su alrededor que lo hiciera sentir algo así pero de todas maneras no podía controlarlo.

No había modo de regresar y no sabía si al avanzar salía o entraba más a aquél lugar…

Un fuerte ruido lo hizo saltar hacia un lado y pegar la espalda contra la pared de una de las bodegas. El sonido, fuerte, profundo y estremecedor, vino con movimiento, un temblor de tierra, un estallido, un golpe, una explosión en los oídos.

Jack se cubrió la cabeza y se arrodilló.

De pronto, la vibración que había sentido antes comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Eran pasos.

Cientos de pasos. Miles. Decenas de miles. Millones de pasos. Uno tras otro, como las percusiones de una insoportable marcha hacia una piedra de sacrificio…

Jack estaba rodeado.

.

.

.

 _Mierda_.

Bunnymund saltó sobre una pila de escombros que interrumpía su paso y siguió a toda la velocidad que pudo.

 _Ese maldito chiquillo_.

¿No había tenido suficiente ya con causarle problemas? ¿Ahora hacía esto?

Ahora, claro, trataba de hacerse el valiente desobedeciéndolo de manera deliberada. Exponiéndose por completo al peligro, de esa manera tan estúpida, tan irresponsable, tan…tan…

 _¡Mierda mierda mierda!_

Los músculos los sentía tensos y fríos. Pero aun así no dejó de buscar. Bunnymund no solo estaba molesto. No solo estaba a punto de explotar. No solo tenía planeado darle a Overland la paliza de su vida una vez que lo encontrara.

 _También estaba aterrorizado._

El polvo se le había acumulado en el rostro a pesar de que había tenido la precaución de usar una máscara protectora. La vibración era cada vez más fuerte y ahora estaba seguro; eran pasos. Y las explosiones venían de adentro de las bodegas. Ya estaban preparadas, cuál explotaría después era cuestión de suerte –buena o mala, según el caso-, y a North no lo había podido encontrar. La salida estaba bloqueada por un enorme tanque de guerra.

No los habían encontrado de puro milagro.

Y ahora esto. Regresa con los muchachos a armar un plan y lo primero que pasa es que Bennett le dice que Overland se ha ido. _EL MUY IDIOTA._

Incluso se había atrevido a llamarlo cobarde delante de su unidad, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué no veía que él trataba de no exponerlos, de mantenerlos protegidos lo más posible? ¡¿Y cómo demonios se lo estaba agradeciendo?! ¡Fugándose como si pudiera hacer algo él solo, como si….como si…!

Un grito interrumpió la quietud y la vibración. Bunnymund sintió la sangre corriendo mucho más rápido por sus venas, helada y cortante, como una corriente hecha de puro hielo.

-O…¿Overland?

Pero el grito había venido de lejos…

Sus piernas lo llevaron a través de una calle y otra, y de pronto fue como si sus sentidos se nublaran. No sabía a donde dirigirse.

-¡Overland!

Nada.

-¡Overland! ¡Jack! ¡¿Jack, dónde estás?! ¡Jaaack!

De pronto, otro grito. Más que un grito, un sollozo de dolor, de miedo, de frustración.

Y disparos, muchos de ellos…por lo menos diez, en menos de cinco segundos.

 _Por todos los infiernos…_

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAACK!

De pronto, todos aquellos ruidos cesaron por un instante. Bunnymund sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras seguía avanzando. La nube de humo producida por una nueva explosión le bloqueó la vista por un segundo, pero siguió caminando hasta que lo encontró.

Jack estaba sentado contra una pared, con su pistola en una mano y una cara de terror completamente indescriptible. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban abiertos de tal modo que podría asustar a quien lo mirara. Sus labios, cubiertos de polvo igual que toda su cara, se veían agrietados. De ser posible, su piel se había vuelto aún más blanca. Sus manos temblaban. Tuvo que soltar la pistola, que se deslizó por la orilla de su muslo izquierdo hasta caer al suelo.

Alrededor de él había diez soldados enemigos, tirados en el suelo en distintas posiciones. ¿Estaban…?

-¿Jack…?

Jack levantó la mirada hacia el comandante, y se puso de pie a toda velocidad.

-…yo….yo no los maté…

-Jack…

-¡Yo no los maté! ¡Ellos….ellos comenzaron a dispararse entre sí, y yo no sabía qué hacer, me tenían rodeado pero…pero…! ¡Yo no le disparé a nadie, yo no lo hice, yo no los maté, no los maté!

-¡Overland…!

Una nueva explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí y los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes y cercanos. Bunnymund supo que no había alternativa, así que tomó a Jack de la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza para obligarlo a caminar.

-¡No te quedes atrás, camina! ¡Ya me has causado suficientes problemas!

Jack corría tras Bunnymund a tropezones, pues su muñeca apresada en la fuerte mano del comandante era lo único que lo obligaba a avanzar. Sus pies parecían completamente negados a cooperar con él.

.

.

.

Los muchachos vieron llegar a Bunnymund por la rendija de la puerta y abrieron para dejarlo entrar junto con Jack.

Una vez dentro, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el comandante tomó a Jack del cuello, lo arrastró prácticamente por el suelo y lo empujó bruscamente contra una pared, donde lo sujetó de los hombros y lo clavó ahí mientras comenzaba a sacar todo lo que había llevado en la mente los minutos- largos, terroríficos y agonizantes- que había pasado buscándolo.

-¡Escúchame bien, estúpido chiquillo mimado! ¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¿¡Qué demonios querías demostrar, a quién jodidos pretendías impresionar con esto, eh?! ¡Contéstame!

Pero Jack no podía pensar, no podía contestar, no podía hablar…ni siquiera estaba seguro de que entendía las palabras del comandante.

De pronto las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse y un ruido ensordecedor se dejó escuchar, seguido de un grito por parte de todos los muchachos que se cubrieron como pudieron, convencidos de que la bodega había explotado y que de un segundo a otro estarían sepultados en escombros…

El techo. En el techo había una enorme grieta, que finalmente colapsó. Y ese pedazo de techo cayó al suelo, asustando aún más a todos los presentes, que sentían el corazón en la boca.

Al cubrirse, Jack se había acuclillado, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Bunnymund se había puesto encima de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Tuvo que cesar la sensación de temblor para que se diera cuenta de que esos brazos que tanto odiaba, que tanto lo habían maltratado en los últimos minutos, estaban acomodados protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo; que el pecho del comandante estaba pegado a su espalda, y que se habían acercado tanto durante la confusión que los labios y la nariz del otro estaban peligrosamente, inquietantemente cerca de su nuca.

Jack no se quiso mover hasta que sintió que le ponía las manos en los hombros, como apoyánodose en él para incorporarse.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Monty!

Bunnymund se puso en guardia en seguida, olvidándose de Jack. Todos se agruparon alrededor de Monty, cuya pierna había quedado atrapada debajo del enorme pedazo de concreto que había caído del techo.

-Maldición- oyeron murmurar al comandante- Vamos, tenemos que quitársela de encima.

Los reclutas se las arreglaron para retirar la masa que aplastaba a su amigo a pesar de que la fuerza física no fuera lo suyo.

-Rápido, ¿quién trae el botiquín?

Uno de los muchachos se acercó y abrió su mochila. Bunnymund tomó unas tijeras y cortó con cuidado el pantalón, para poder observar la pierna del muchacho. Estaba llena de raspones y cortadas, y estaba rota en varias partes. Una de las heridas sangraba profusamente, lo que inquietó al comandante aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No puede quedarse así, tenemos que detener el sangrado sin lastimarlo…James, ven acá, necesito que me ayudes con esto. Los demás sigan trabajando en lo que estaban, restablezcan la señal y vigilen la puerta.

-Necesitamos un transmisor más fuerte- informó uno de los reclutas, pues ya llevaban rato discutiéndolo antes de que Bunnymund llegara-. Podemos armar una torre de transmisión a escala pero necesitamos todos los comunicadores y rastreadores que tengamos disponibles…

-Y toda la ayuda posible…- completó Jamie, que ahora sujetaba a Monty mientras Bunnymund trataba de detener el sangrado. El comandante sabía que tenían razón.

-Bien, entonces Bennett, encárgate de Monty. Todos los demás, armen la torre. Yo vigilaré la puerta.

-Yo puedo cuidar a Monty. Que Jamie ayude a los demás…

Bunnymund observó a Overland por un segundo, y sin que su expresión cambiara, negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia donde estaban los demás.

-No, Overland. Quédate donde estás. Me parece que ya hiciste suficiente.

Esta vez, Jack no pudo protestar, y era claro parara todos que no solo era por lo que acababa de pasar, sino porque la voz del comandante se lo impedía por completo. Era como si por primera vez, a través de esa simple orden, Bunnymund de verdad buscara demostrar su superioridad sobre Jack, quien tampoco hizo nada por resistirse. No dio muestras de querer contradecirlo y en cambio se quedó sentado en el suelo, exactamente donde estaba antes.

Bunny entreabrió la puerta, apenas lo suficiente para poder asomar por allí un arma ametralladora de precisión láser; un tipo de arma que no dejaban utilizar a los reclutas. La notoria preocupación con que vigilaba era suficiente para poner a los demás alerta.

Por su parte, Jack se había quedado mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo con suma confusión una mezcla de enojo, frustración y miedo. El asunto no mejoró para nada cuando Bunnymund lanzó un disparo al exterior que retumbó en las paredes. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a quién le había dado y él no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Jack se posaron sobre Jamie, que trabajaba con nerviosismo tratando de limpiar la herida de Monty sin lastimarlo mucho, pero sin lograrlo con éxito.

-Duele…- se quejaba el joven en voz baja, aunque tratando de mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, era evidente que la sangre que perdía era demasiada y que cada vez estaba más pálido, a saber, podría haber sido por el dolor o precisamente porque estaba sangrando demasiado, nadie hubiera sabido decir.

-Lo siento…tra…trataré de hacerlo con cuidado… ¿está bien?

Jamie tuvo que retirar sus manos cuando Monty emitió un quejido más fuerte. Estaba demasiado nervioso y no creía poder hacer algo así solo. La pierna de su amigo era una masa amoratada y sin forma, sangrante, creía poder ver incluso una vena palpitando a toda velocidad. No se atrevió al intentarlo de nuevo.

-Te ayudaré.

Jamie volteó y miró Jack, que había llegado a arrodillarse a su lado y que comenzaba a buscar en el botiquín. Sacó del interior unos guantes y se los puso para comenzar a maniobrar.

-Pero el comandante dijo que…

-Al diablo con lo que haya dicho, no te dejaré solo con esto.

Jack estaba seguro de que Bunnymund le había escuchado, pero decidió una vez más que no le importaba.

-Bien, sujétalo de aquí mientras limpio ésta herida, no debe moverse o empeorará- le indicó, señalando una parte de la pierna del muchacho, que se limitaba a yacer sobre su espalda viendo al techo.

Jamie hizo lo que Jack le decía. Aunque ambos habían llevado las mismas lecciones de enfermería y cuidado de heridas, Jack sabía que él podía dominar mejor los nervios al hacer este tipo de trabajo que Jamie. Había que tener la mano firme y saber sacarse de la cabeza el sufrimiento de la otra persona lo suficiente para curarla, de lo contrario era imposible trabajar con heridas semejantes.

Jack terminó de limpiar la herida más grande y aplicó presión con una gasa. Monty se quejó en voz un poco más alta que antes.

-¿Deberíamos darle un tranquilizante?

-No lo sé….

Bunnymund disparó una vez más y todos los muchachos dieron un salto. Afuera se escuchó otro estruendo y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Monty se quejó una vez más y las manos de Jamie temblaban frente a los ojos de Jack, que trataba de concentrarse en detener el sangrado pero no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su compañero, ni a Bunnymund, ni a Monty ni a los demás a cada segundo.

-No deja de sangrar, Jack…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿no tenemos algo para eso en la caja, unas pastillas o algo?

-Sí, pero solo deben usarse como último recurso.

-Me parece que ahora mismo necesitamos un último recurso.

Jamie asintió y abrió de nuevo la caja y buscó las pastillas.

-Aquí están.

-Bien. Mont, ahora debes… ¿Monty? Demonios, Monty, despierta….

El muchacho se había desmayado finalmente. Mientras Jamie trataba de reanimarlo, Jack observó la herida que no había dejado de sangrar, cuyos bordes estaban ahora morados, casi negros. Sintió su corazón detenerse.

-¡Comandante!- gritó de pronto, y todos voltearon a verlo porque ahora era su voz la que parecía demostrar que aceptaba la superioridad del otro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- preguntó Bunnymund, agitado, al parecer muy asustado con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en el exterior.

-¡La herida de Monty! ¡No sé qué hacer, necesitamos ayuda!

-¡No hagas tanto ruido!- le regañó, olvidándose de que en todo caso él también estaba gritándole ahora- ¡Sólo límpiala y mantenlo quieto para que no se lastime!

-¡Algo está pasándole! ¡Esto no es una herida normal, por favor….comandante, por favor…!

Bunnymund volteó un momento y se quedó helado. Quién sabe si por la cara de miedo que tenían Jack y Jamie, o si porque desde donde estaba podía ver la herida del recluta. Finalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera impedirse a sí mismo lo que iba a hacer a continuación pero sin cambiar de idea finalmente.

-Está bien. Ven acá, Overland.

Jack dejó la herida de Monty en manos de Jamie y se aproximó al comandante. Éste se puso de pie de donde estaba y le entregó el arma a Jack…

-Yo me haré cargo pero tú vigilarás la puerta.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dispararle a nadie!

-¡No son soldados, son robots maldita sea!

Jack no supo que decir, no se lo esperaba. Bunnymund lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo voltear al exterior.

Afuera el ambiente era desolador. Lo que hacía menos de dos horas era una especie de ciudad hecha de bodegas, todas similares y repetidas hasta el cansancio, ahora parecía un campo de batalla. Había escombros, polvo y humo por todas partes. Se sentía la vibración en el suelo y alrededor de ellos estaban los cuerpos a los que Bunnymund les había disparado antes. Al observar mejor, Jack podía ver que las "heridas" provocadas por el comandante no dejaban debajo de ellos charcos de sangre, sino agujeros en sus cabezas por donde asomaban circuitos que aún emitían pequeñas descargas mientras el cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente en el suelo.

Desde su espalda, Bunnymund lo sujetó de los brazos y le obligó a apoyar el arma en su hombro.

-Así puedes apuntar mejor. Apoya todo tu peso o saldrás volando hacia atrás cuando dispares. No dudes un segundo. Si se acercan a menos de dos metros de aquí nos descubrirán, ¿comprendes?

Jack asintió, y al hacerlo, la parte exterior de su oreja izquierda se rozó contra la punta de la nariz del comandante, que ahora estaba inquietantemente cerca de él. Jack sintió frío, pero Bunnymund no pareció darle importancia.

Lo soltó y fue a revisar a Monty.

Jack temblaba de miedo. A su mente regresó el momento en que había sido rodeado por esos soldados, que se dirigían a él en una marcha constante que no parecía detenerse, y de pronto, uno de aquellos había disparado, luego otro y luego el otro, hasta que todos habían caído al suelo en lo que Jack había imaginado que era una verdadera masacre. Sin embargo, no había sido así del todo. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado se habría percatado de que eran robots, y ahora que podía recordar lo ocurrido le llamaba la atención la falta de sangre.

La primera vez que disparó fue un instinto corporal que no sabía de dónde había salido. El arma golpeó contra su hombro y casi se lo disloca, y el aroma a pólvora en el aire cercano a su rostro lo hizo cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos. Cuando los abrió, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, y a unos cinco metros de su puerta, un cuerpo caía desmadejado en el suelo, donde después de varios segundos lanzaba una patada, una maldición, una chispa y luego nada.

.

.

.

Jamie contuvo el aire mientras Bunnymund revisaba la herida de Monty. Habían escuchado disparar a Jack, y el resto de los reclutas terminaban de armar su tambaleante torre a escala, utilizando el cableado y las antenas de los comunicadores que ahora yacían destripados en el suelo. Solo habían dejado uno entero, para poderlo utilizar en caso de que funcionara.

-Es normal que se haya desmayado. Esto duele como el demonio.

-¿Qué es?

-Hay algo venenoso en el polvo de este lugar. Al parecer solo entra por medio de heridas abiertas como esta. No puedo saber nada preciso hasta que no lo hayamos sacado de aquí, pero por si acaso, que todos se pongan una máscara anti-gas. No sé si esto también entre al organismo por otras vías.

-Ya estaríamos muertos…

-Puede que el efecto no sea tan fuerte al respirarlo, sino solo cuando entra en contacto directo con la sangre.

Procedieron a vendar la herida luego de desinfectarla. Por lo pronto, no había nada más que pudieran hacer por él. Jamie comenzó a sacar de las mochilas las máscaras anti-gas para darle una a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras Bunnymund acomodaba una en el rostro de Monty, habiendo ya desistido de despertarlo.

-¡Comandante, logramos captar una señal! ¡Creo que es el comandante North!

Bunnymund se aproximó a donde los demás estaban trabajando y le dieron el comunicador. Al activarlo, escucharon una voz.

 _-¡¿Bunny?! ¡Bunnymund, responde!_

-¡North! North, soy yo… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando?

- _Fuimos emboscados… estábamos….nos encerraron….-_ había algo de estática, pero el mensaje estaba llegando relativamente bien _-…conseguimos liberarnos. La señal se restableció hace unos segundos….¿fueron ustedes?_

Bunny sonrió con alivio y orgullo por la eficiencia de su equipo.

-Sí, así es…

- _Quédense donde están…-_ más estática _-… los ubicaremos con los rastreadores y llegaremos hasta ustedes…_

-Trataremos de comunicarnos con Sanderson- decidió Bunny después de un segundo-, no hay modo que salgamos de aquí solos.

 _-…Estoy de acuerdo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La unidad GC-P no tardó en llegar a la bodega. Fue un alivio encontrarse para ambos grupos y al fin hubo alguien que sustituyera a Jack en la vigilancia. North lo felicitó por su buen trabajo pero aunque en el transcurso de aquellos largos minutos había derribado por lo menos a quince de esos robots antes de que se acercaran demasiado, Jack no estaba seguro de poder aceptar tal reconocimiento de parte de su líder. Se limitó a sentarse en una esquina a descansar.

Lo demás pasó como en una nube sobre su cabeza. Consiguieron comunicarse con Sanderson y Toothiana. Los tenientes ya estaban en camino; habían decidido ir a buscarlos luego de haber perdido comunicación con ellos por más de cuatro horas en una misión que no tendría que haber durado más de dos, además del tiempo de traslado.

Con el paso de los minutos las explosiones disminuyeron en cantidad e intensidad, y cada vez había menos robots-soldados rondando por los alrededores. Finalmente, cayendo una pesada tarde, escucharon en el exterior un tipo de zumbido y vibración diferente al que habían estado sintiendo durante todo ese maldito día.

.

.

.

Los dos helicópteros de rescate se posaron por encima de la bodega y dejaron caer cada uno una escalerilla para subir. No había sitio donde aterrizarlos, así que tuvieron que improvisar y amarrar a Monty a la espalda de North para poderlo subir, con mucho cuidado por supuesto.

Jack subió sin prestar atención en qué helicóptero ni con quien de sus compañeros subía. Sentía su cabeza palpitando de cansancio.

.

.

.

El trayecto de regreso al cuartel fue rápido debido a que durmió prácticamente todo el tiempo. Cuando despertó, estaban aterrizando en el hangar.

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena, pero de nuevo hicieron por ellos una excepción. Los que tuvieron estómago para comer lo hicieron. Jack comió mucho más de lo habitual pero Jamie no pudo probar bocado. La vista de la pierna de Monty palpitando en el suelo había sido muy fuerte para él.

Se desinfectaron y se dirigieron al dormitorio. Cuando todos estaban arriba de sus camas, la puerta se abrió y entraron los comandantes, seguidos muy de cerca por los tenientes. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberse desinfectado ni comido, ni descansado por un solo segundo.

-Debemos informarles que lo que sucedió hoy fue algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba- les informó Bunnymund, con una expresión en su rostro que era mitad cansancio y mitad enojo (no con ellos, afortunadamente)-. Ustedes no estaban preparados para algo así pero actuaron de una manera inteligente y eficiente, y queremos felicitarlos por eso. Mañana se tomarán un descanso, pero todos pasarán por la enfermería para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien. Por lo pronto, sólo hay un herido de gravedad y unos cuantos de la unidad GC-P con heridas leves.

-Deben saber, que es posible que con este ataque sólo hayan querido probarnos- continuó North-. La llamada que recibimos por parte del gobierno fue falsa. No sabemos cómo pasó pero esto fue causado por el ejército de Oriental End. Se están infiltrando y es posible que se estén acercando a otras unidades también. Así que debemos estar alertas. Por lo pronto…no hay mucho más que podamos decirles realmente, cuando sepamos con más claridad qué fue lo que ocurrió les explicaremos lo mejor que podamos. Descansen.

Los comandantes salieron del dormitorio. Nadie tuvo energía para seguir hablando al respecto, estaban cansados, estresados y necesitaban dormir. Las luces se apagaron.

Jamie tuvo más problemas que nunca para conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la compañía leal de Jack, sentado en el piso a lado de la cama como los primeros días. Cuando Jamie finalmente se quedó dormido, Jack se tiró en su cama, y su cerebro decidió hacer tregua con él y darle un descanso. Su sueño llegó profundo y vacío, como él quería.

.

.

.

Toothiana se la pasó todo el desayuno disculpándose con él por haber sido tan efusiva con lo de la misión.

-¡De haber sabido que terminaría así no me hubiera pasado riendo como tonta frente a ustedes! No sabes cómo lo lamento, Jack…

Jack se encogió de hombros e incluso se negó a aceptar la ración de dulces de menta que le ofrecía-que solo ella sabía conseguir, quién sabe de dónde- pero obviamente no pudo negarse a ir a la oficina de North, que lo había mandado llamar a través de la teniente.

-¿Para qué quiere verme?

-No lo sé- le contestó ella sinceramente, picando el desayuno con su tenedor con aire pensativo-, sólo dijo que era urgente. De preferencia apenas termines de desayunar.

Jack asintió, pero decidió no apresurarse. Había algo de esto que no le daba buena espina.

.

.

.

No sería la primera vez que iba a la oficina de North en esas pocas semanas, pero siempre se equivocaba de pasillo y doblaba hacia el lado equivocado. Esta vez, como era de esperarse, también le pasó. Aun así, llegó a la oficina en buen momento, pues el comandante parecía tranquilo después de la experiencia tan agitada que habían tenido el día anterior.

-Jack, qué bueno que llegas, estaba esperándote.

Jack entró en la oficina y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Jack tosiera un poco, simulando aclararse la garganta.

-Bueno, ¿para qué quería verme?

North soltó un suspiro y juntó los papeles que tenía expandidos sobre el escritorio. Comenzaba a hacer frío así que presionó un botón sobre la pantalla electrónica que tenía a la derecha y pronto la habitación se sintió un poco más tibia. Jack se relajó bastante.

-Antes que nada Jack, quiero disculparme.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás-pensó por donde debía empezar-, normalmente puedo confiar en que un chico de la unidad avanzada haga lo que te pedí que hicieras ayer. Ellos están entrenados para sobrevivir y tomar decisiones mucho mejor de lo que tú o cualquiera de tus compañeros están ahora. La misión de ayer era de rutina, no se suponía que pasara algo como lo que pasó así que no íbamos preparados. Te di la orden sin pensar realmente que sólo eres un principiante, y es por eso que debo pedirte disculpas. Te puse en peligro y no sabes lo asustado que me sentí cuando caí en cuenta de ello.

-Ya veo…- Jack asintió-, acepto sus disculpas.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace- los ojos de North fulguraban de bondad. Jack no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo a su padre, y luego a su madre y a su hermana…y a la foto…y a Pitch…y a Bunnymund…-. Pero también hay otra cosa que debemos discutir. Es sobre tu futuro en esta unidad.

-¿…mi futuro?

-Así es. Verás, varios muchachos de la GC-M me hablaron acerca de lo valiente que fuiste ayer. Que saliste a buscarnos cuando Bunnymund les ordenó que se quedaran en la bodega. Actuaste de acuerdo a las órdenes que habías recibido con gran convicción, fue un poco estúpido pero valiente al fin y al cabo.

Jack estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos. No sabía si decir "gracias" a semejante comentario.

-También me dijeron acerca de lo bien que cuidaste la herida de Monty y vigilaste la puerta hasta que nosotros llegamos.

-Bueno…sí, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mí futuro?

-Es que no es solo lo que pasó ayer Jack, es sobre lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste aquí. Creo cada vez es más notorio…Jack, si tu así lo deseas, puedo arreglar los documentos para que comiences a trabajar con la unidad de Bunnymund.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Jack. Creo que eso te beneficiaría. Tienes grandes cualidades que serán explotadas y mejoradas si entrenas más con ellos que con nosotros. Te llevas bien con esos chicos y tienen mucho en común, incluso eres capaz de plantarle cara a Bunny cuando es necesario.

-El comandante Bunnymund me odia- protestó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra la silla como niño regañado-, no hay modo que trabajemos juntos.

North respiró profundo y mostró una sonrisa comprensiva a su pupilo.

-Bunnymund sabe de tu capacidad, y jamás va a admitirlo frente a ti pero está convencido de que tus cualidades son excelentes. Si te trata así solo es porque no está acostumbrado a ser retado constantemente. Estoy seguro de que te aprecia.

Jack deshizo el nudo que había hecho con sus brazos y se enderezó en la silla, mirando fijamente el escritorio de North. Levantó la vista hacia él.

-Aun así…quiero seguir en la GC-P.

-¿Estás seguro? Quizás necesites un par de días para pensarlo.

-No hay nada qué pensar, me siento cómodo trabajando así - levantó los hombros y sonrió de una manera confiada, casi podría decirse que lucía agradablemente _agresivo_ -. Además, prefiero el reto. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como mis compañeros pero aún hay mucho que puedo hacer.

Por toda respuesta, North terminó soltando una carcajada de júbilo.

-No sé si tu decisión sea la mejor, pero me gusta como piensas. Muy bien, Jack, si quieres seguir en mi unidad eres más que bienvenido.

Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y atrapó a Jack en un abrazo de oso que casi le revienta los pulmones.

.

.

.

Al oscurecer, Jack decidió salir al campo a correr un rato. Sentía los músculos entumidos y se sentía encerrado. En la enfermería le habían dicho que estaba bien, había respirado algo de ese polvo venenoso pero nada que no se quitara con una pastilla y un litro de suero como la mayoría de sus compañeros.

El campo de entrenamiento acababa de ser desocupado por los intermedios, a quienes rara vez veía. Hizo unos minutos de estiramiento antes de comenzar.

Mientras corría, trataba de no pensar. Aun no sabía si su decisión había sido la correcta, pues no se había dado el tiempo de considerarlo en absoluto. Lo que nunca le dijo a North fue que un presentimiento había sido el que lo había obligado a declinar la propuesta que le hacía. Algo le decía que su entrenamiento en la GC-P iba a ser más provechoso para él que el entrenamiento en la GC-M. Aún no sabía para qué, pero el presentimiento había sido demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Decidió no volverlo a considerar. En adelante haría como que esa plática con North no había ocurrido y seguiría con su vida, tal como la había terminado aceptando.

Cuando había dado ya suficientes vueltas para comenzar a sentir la respiración pesada y ácida en su pecho, se detuvo y se acercó para recargarse junto a la entrada al edificio, donde había dejado sus cosas. Tomó una botella de agua que había llevado consigo y dio un trago rápido y fuerte.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Jack casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo al escuchar la voz junto a él. El comandante Bunnymund estaba sentado a unos dos metros de él en posición de loto, mirando hacia el campo con actitud relajada.

-El agua está muy fría y tus músculos y órganos internos están calientes por el ejercicio. Si haces eso te dolerá el pecho en un par de horas y no podrás dormir, o peor, te enfermarás.

-De….de acuerdo.

Jack dejó la botella en el piso de nuevo y no supo qué hacer. Irse de ahí o quedarse donde estaba, ambas parecían opciones igualmente patéticas considerando la situación. No quería huir del comandante, pero tampoco quería que pensara que disfrutaba su presencia o su atención. _Por supuesto que no._

-Hace una linda noche-, comentó de pronto, ignorante del debate interno del recluta-, casi no parece que ayer todo fuera un desastre.

Jack asintió, sin fijarse si él captaba o no su muda respuesta.

-North me dijo que no aceptaste cambiarte a mi unidad. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Sin poderlo evitar, Jack dejó que sus labios formaran una sonrisa burlona. Bunnymund lo veía ahora, y no apartaba su vista de él. Jack también lo volteó a ver, pero aun cuando él estaba de pie y el comandante estaba sentado en el piso, no sintió que tuviera ventaja alguna en la situación. Para su pesar, sentía algo de respeto hacia él.

-Estoy bien justo donde me asignaron. Quiero seguir trabajando como hasta ahora.

-Deberías considerar que es necesario que aproveches todo tu potencial y no me parece que lo estés haciendo. Me preocupa que en el futuro no puedas mantenerte al ritmo de tus compañeros y que tampoco hayas desarrollado otras habilidades.

-Ah, entonces sí te importo.

Bunnymund se quedó callado después de éste comentario de Jack, que a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse respetuoso no había abandonado la sonrisa socarrona y burlona hacia él.

-Como la mayoría de tus compañeros, sí, de hecho me importa, pero tú ¿qué vas a entender de eso?- se puso de pie y Jack vio que llevaba algo en la mano, una mochila o algo así-. Como sea, hiciste un buen trabajo y eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Nos vemos.

-Comandante…

-¿Sí?

Jack no supo por qué lo había detenido antes de que cruzara la puerta. Quizás porque sus palabras lo habían perturbado, o quizás, solo quizás, porque finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo que Bunnymund llevaba en la mano y había tratado de obviar era un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No sabía que había sido herido el día anterior, y de ser así, ¿cuándo, o cómo?

-...entiendo más de lo que usted cree…- respondió, retándolo de nuevo a causa de no saber qué más decir. No quería preguntarle si estaba herido, quizás porque ni siquiera podía imaginarse que eso fuera posible.

-Tendrás que probarlo, _Frostbite_.

Jack se quedó de pie donde estaba mientras el comandante entraba al edificio de nuevo. Después de un momento, se inclinó y tomó la botella, dándole un largo trago, y que se jodiera el dolor muscular. Por el momento, el frio hizo que un dolor punzante le calara en las sienes.

 _Un segundo… ¿cómo demonios fue que me llamó…?_

Tendría que buscarle un muy buen apodo a ese grandulón engreído.

 _Continuará…_

 _Se me salió escribir "Frostbite", y cuando lo noté decidí que quizás era buen momento para empezar con los apodos que por cierto siempre me han encantado y no dejaré de usar (Jujuju)._

 _Ahora:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que hayas tenido un gran día y que lo hayas disfrutado al máximo. No sé si te guste la idea, sería narcisista de mi parte creer que es un buen regalo pero, ¿te gustaría que te escribiera un one-shot de esta pareja? XD no sé, podrías proponerme un tema y además me ayudaría con mi escritura. Pero bueno, piénsalo :) ….Pasando a otra cosa, gracias por seguir mandando mensajes, me alegra mucho seguir sabiendo de ti. ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida en este mes que estuve ausente? xD En cuanto al fic… ya explotaré el hecho de que nuestra parejita sea de la misma ciudad. Tengo muchos planes para ellos aún ñ.ñ estoy muy emocionada de seguir escribiendo (al fin luego de tantos traumas TT-TT9). Bueno, también espero que te vaya muy muy muy bien en tus exámenes y que disfrutes tus vacaciones tanto como yo planeo hacerlo :D Muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _ **ZarekW**_ _: muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tu comentario. Espero que te agrade la forma en que va evolucionando la trama :) este capítulo se trató casi exclusivamente de la misión pero Pitch volverá en un futuro bastante próximo. Y Bunny…sí, es bastante más humano de lo que quiere aparentar. De hecho, que lo mencionaras en tu comentario me ayudó con una idea que resuelve una parte de todo esto (pero se verá en varios capítulos más adelante) En fin, muchas gracias y espero que te animes a seguir leyendo mi fic. Un abrazo!_

 _ **dani-dragon**_ _: muchas gracias por haber leído Handle Me With Care, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra y me anima saber lo que piensas de ese fic, y que te molestes en dejar tus comentarios. Espero que esta historia también te siga gustando y no te preocupes, no fuiste la única persona que reaccionó así con lo de Pitch (ejem ejem! -Paloma-san, akima quiroly- ) Y el yaoi ñ.ñ no puedo decirte cuándo va a llegar, arruinaría la sorpresa, tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo (jujujuju) :D besos y abrazos!_

 _ **akima quiroly**_ _: espero que no hayas sufrido tanto como dices porque me sentiré mal D: Jajajaja…. Puede que estés en lo cierto con lo que sospechas PERO tampoco haré spoiler ñ.ñ espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y también espero que te guste la actualización. Muchos besos!_

 _ **Paloma san**_ _: Sí, Bunny llegó muy a tiempo. Ya veremos qué pasa con Pitch después (aún no decido si Bunny le dará una paliza...a quién engaño, en algún momento lo hará, eso lo sé y es tan obvio que no creo que cuente como spoiler). Y el Yaoi, sí se acerca, pero no puedo decirte cuánto (jejeje). Y una cosa más ¡Concéntrate! Espero que estés muy bien :D te mando muchos besos y abrazos._

 _ **MidSD**_ _: Me alegra que te guste el fic, pero sigo esperando mis galletas :c y sospecho que nunca llegarán. Y yo aquí pasando hambre y frío (TT-TT)….Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? pregunto por lo de los tamales :D ya son fechas de atragantarnos de tamales y se me antojaron, jajaja (poquitos nada más ._. no quiero engordar), y sí, todos queremos que llegue el amors pero hay que tener paciencia :D haré lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo. Espero que no sufras tanto n.n Besos!_

 _ **Benton**_ _: La baja autoestima de Jack siempre termina saliendo por alguna parte en mis fics, no sé por qué. Me disculpo si te parece que es OoC o algo así, y me aseguraré de que en el futuro se arregle o que por lo menos esté bien justificado con la historia :D Un saludo!_

 _ **ChocolateNaranja210**_ _: No sé por qué no me crees. La confianza es la base de todo matrimonio así que tú sabrás (pose de ofendida). Bueno, XD quitando el drama, en cuanto a lo de Pitch, sí, no eres el único que lo quiere matar, y eso se arregla fácilmente, pero la pregunta es cuándo, quién y cómo ñ.ñ No puedo adelantar mucho, solo sé decirte que lo que le haga a Jack lo pagará caro. No creo tener estómago para escribir una violación, lo más fuerte que he escrito es como lo que sucedió en Silver Embrace. Como sea, aún tengo mucho que pensar en esa parte de la trama. Adivina cuántos años tengo, te doy chance n.n cuando publique el próximo cap te lo digo, jejeje. Muchos besos, futuro esposo!_

 _ **One Dark Love**_ _: Jajajaja , me alegra saber que no seré acosada, y que te gusta mi forma de escribir, saber eso me hace muy feliz :'D! Espero que te agrade la actualización, la escribí con mucho cariño :'D . Y sí, maldito Pitch, ¡Muerte a Pitch! (De hecho me gusta como personaje, pero qué se le va a hacer, los villanos, villanos son). Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **yusefan halackti fany alejo**_ _: me alegra leerte de vuelta :D no creo que el fin de mis fics sea para llorar, me das demasiado crédito *se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos* pero bueno, nunca pensé que me desharía de ti, jejeje. Haré lo mejor posible por no decepcionarte con este fic :) me sentiré honrada de que continúes leyéndolo y dándome tus opiniones. Te mando un gran abrazo!_

 _Y en fin, si decidieron no abandonarme después de tan larga ausencia les estaré muy agradecida. Besos, abrazos, saludos y todo lo demás, porque muero de sueño D:_

 _Con amor_

 _Aoshika October_


	4. Evaluación sorpresa

_Quise apurarme a escribir esto, espero que les guste._

 _Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenece._

 _Sin advertencias._

 _Los invito a leer :D_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 4: Evaluación sorpresa**

Los días siguieron pasando en la unidad GC como ya se había vuelto habitual para los principiantes, con la única excepción de que los comandantes estuvieron ausentándose mucho más de lo que era normal en las siguientes tres o cuatro semanas.

Usualmente cuando entrenaban solo era con uno de los dos, y si era con los dos era solamente una vez a la semana, cuando mucho. Las clases teóricas las impartían Toothiana, Sanderson y alguno de los soldados de la división avanzada, pero ahora ellos estaban también tomando el mando de los entrenamientos y North y Bunnymund se aparecían solo un par de veces a la semana, y siempre era solamente uno de los dos a la vez. Nadie estaba del todo seguro, pero corrían los rumores de que las hostilidades con Oriental End se habían recrudecido aún más y que era muy probable que pronto incluso a ellos que aún estaban en entrenamiento los mandaran al frente a pelear, y que era por eso que los comandantes se ausentaban más de lo habitual, porque el ejército debía tener planeada una muy buena estrategia pronto.

La verdad era que nadie sabía de qué se trataba la guerra para la que se estaban preparando. Había quienes aseguraban que ambos países habían estado luchando durante siglos enteros sin llegar a una resolución. También se rumoraba que la guerra se daba por ciclos: a veces todo parecía tranquilo, con algunos episodios violentos pero que no llegaban a nada serio, para hacerse luego mucho más violenta y luego volver a una pequeña fase de tranquilidad. De modo que últimamente se hallaban en el final de un estado de relativa tranquilidad –y mucha tensión, hay que agregar- que terminaría pronto dando lugar a un periodo muy, muy violento.

Había quienes finalmente habían optado por resignarse a que la guerra que estaban viviendo era cosa del día a día, nada que lamentar realmente, y si a ellos les había tocado ser soldados y pelear, mala suerte, era la vida que les había tocado y ya.

La Computadora, después de todo, nunca se equivocaba.

Pero cuando Jackson Overland escuchaba que alguien terminaba su razonamiento con esta frase que todo el mundo parecía tener _programada_ en la mente, se recordaba a sí mismo lo que Toothiana le había dicho aquella vez. _Los que programaron La Computadora eran humanos._

Lo cierto es que con el pasar de los días sus actividades se volvían mucho más exigentes y los superiores mostraban, a pesar de sus rostros de culpabilidad, más dureza de la que acostumbraban. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero se animaban unos a otros diciendo que todo pasaría y quedaría en un buen susto, o que en el peor de los casos terminarían acostumbrándose una vez que sus cuerpos alcanzaran la condición que necesitaban.

.

.

.

Las manos de Jamie estaban un poco temblorosas, pero con el paso de los días había podido contenerse un poco mejor. Nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero tanto Jack como los chicos de la unidad GC-M habían llegado a la conclusión de que el joven recluta tenía algún tipo de fobia por las heridas, la sangre, las agujas, entre otras cosas. Lo habían notado cuando llevaron las primeras clases de primeros auxilios; aunque había estado emocionado y dispuesto en un principio, pronto fue notorio que no se encontraba cómodo cuidando de nadie. Podía hacerse el fuerte, podía atender una herida o reanimar a una persona, pero la situación lo dejaba mucho más emocionalmente exhausto que a los demás.

La primera vez que fueron a visitar a Monty después del fiasco de las bodegas, Sanderson les explicó que sólo podía dejar pasar a uno a la vez y no más de cinco minutos por persona, porque el muchacho necesitaba descansar y conversar con muchas personas al mismo tiempo podía ser demasiado estresante para él. Ante la perspectiva de estar solo con su compañero herido, Jack pudo ver que la respiración de Jamie se volvía mucho más rápida y que una mueca de preocupación se expandía por su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Los demás también lo notaron.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó uno de ellos cuando Jamie salió de la habitación. Habían pasado un par de semanas y en efecto, Jamie parecía mejorar en cuanto a sus nervios, pero quizás también se debía a que saber que su amigo estaba bien lo tranquilizaba.

-Igual que ayer- explicó-, está despierto pero está muy cansado. Se ríe de lo que le digo pero no dice mucho.

-La teniente dijo que lo operarán en una semana más, cuando se encuentre estable del todo- comentó otro de los muchachos mientras Jamie tomaba asiento en la sala de espera donde estaban reunidos con otros cinco o seis chicos. Era turno de Jack de pasar a verlo.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó. No quería arruinar nada con alguna indiscreción.

-No. Ella me dijo que se lo dirán esta noche, y que nosotros tenemos que estar listos para animarlo si se pone mal.

Un silencio pesado cayó en la sala. Todos miraron a Jack, que soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

El pequeño cuarto estaba en total silencio. Monty estaba recostado en única cama y en la pantalla que estaba situada frente a él estaba programada una película bastante vieja. Jack se quedó parado en silencio observando un par de escenas y finalmente su compañero oprimió un botón, pausándola. Jack caminó y se sentó junto a la cama.

-Oh, si quieres déjala, parece que te divertías.

-Me gustan las películas antiguas- sonrió Monty, alejando su mano del controlador que había cerca de él-, pero está bien. Extraño estar afuera con ustedes, así que me alegra que me visiten.

Jack le sonrió, pero algo en su interior se encogió al escuchar la voz de su compañero, tan cansada y gastada. La había escuchado a diario, pero eso no lo hacía más soportable, sobre todo si recordaba lo que decían que había pasado con él. Los rumores decían que la noche que regresaron de la misión todo parecía estar bien, pero que al día siguiente Sanderson y Toothiana tuvieron que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, porque el veneno había viajado por su sangre y había llegado a su corazón. No habían podido anestesiarlo así que el pobre había gritado como poseído durante todo el proceso. Un chico de la unidad avanzada había ayudado en la operación, y él le contó a otro, y éste a otro, de manera que el rumor pronto alcanzó todos los rincones del cuartel. Jack no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera del todo verdad pero tenía que otorgarle cierto grado de credibilidad al rumor; no se explicaba de qué otro modo la voz de su amigo podía sonar así.

-Tienes razón, a mí también me gustan. Me gustan mucho más que ir al cine y dejar que me pongan todos esos malditos electrodos- le contó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que le sacó una ligera risa-. Te muestran cosas que pasaban antes que…que ya no suceden.

-Como el mar. Y el cielo.

Jack asintió.

-Siempre quise conocer el mar, o ir a un lugar donde el cielo no fuera un…lo que sea que es esto que tenemos sobre nosotros-, Monty parpadeó un par de veces, como diciéndole que continuara hablando-, ¿sabes? mi papá me contó una vez que las noches de lluvia son hermosas.

-Nunca he visto llover…

-Ni yo. No entiendo por qué hay gente que dice que las lluvias son malas si en las películas parecen tan bellas….las asocian con la tristeza, pero…es como si no quisieran _permitirnos_ estar tristes nunca…

La mirada de Monty, llena ahora de interrogantes, hizo que Jack supiera que esta vez había hablado demasiado. Llevaba dos semanas hablado con él, todos los días a la misma hora, los mismos cinco minutos, y de pronto se dejaba llevar por su propio pensamiento. Ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera se permitía hablarlas con Jamie. Quizás los nervios de estar en la enfermería lo tenían con la guardia baja.

Una expresión de incomodidad tomó lugar en el rostro de Monty. Jack reaccionó en seguida, preguntándole si estaba bien.

-Sí, lo siento…es que me da mucha comezón en la pierna… ¿podrías?

-Claro.

Jack levantó la sábana que estaba sobre las piernas del muchacho y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. La pierna de Monty había sido reemplazada por una sintética. El plástico color piel brillaba y trepaba hasta su muslo, donde se enredaba al resto de su pierna como una telaraña y el plástico se fundía con su piel, integrándose a ella poco a poco. Aún no estaba bien instalada, al parecer. Estaba abierta en algunas partes, donde eran visibles todo tipo de cables, algunos unidos incluso a la verdadera piel de su compañero. Por dentro tenía unos tubos donde se veía circular un líquido oscuro, terriblemente parecido a la sangre.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, asombrado, pues nunca antes había visto algo así, y en seguida Monty hizo todo lo posible por cubrirse de nuevo.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería reaccionar así…no sabía…

-Jack, vete, por favor…

Ante la voz afectada y dolida de Monty Jack retrocedió otro paso y al hacerlo su espalda chocó contra algo.

-¿Overland?

Jack volteó y miró al comandante un segundo antes de que éste dejara de mirarlo a él y avanzara rápidamente hacia su pupilo, que ahora había comenzado a sollozar.

-Overland, sal de aquí. Diles a los demás que no entrarán hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero…

- _No_ estás ayudando en nada así que vete, ¿Me oyes? Y no les digas nada de lo que viste.

Jack asintió y salió de ahí como pudo, tratando de recomponerse pronto pero sin lograrlo. Al dar una última ojeada a su amigo, se había percatado de cómo su cabello rubio había perdido brillo, cómo su piel, pálida y brillante como la de Jamie, ahora lucía grisácea y dura, como papel. Se cubría el rostro. Una última mirada de enojo por parte del comandante fue lo único que necesitó para apartarse de ahí como alma que lleva el demonio.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento entró Bunnymund al lugar.

.

.

.

Aunque la mayoría estaban decepcionados de que Bunnymund no los dejara seguir entrando a ver a Monty, no protestaron; no había lugar para eso, al parecer, cuando el comandante les ordenaba con _esa_ cara y con _esa_ voz. Definitivamente aquél no era un buen día, para él ni para nadie.

En el comedor, a la hora de la cena, Toothiana se veía nerviosa, tensa. Jack decidió cenar con ella ese día, así que se disculpó con Jamie y los demás y fue a sentarse a su lado. La teniente no le prestó mucha atención, limitándose a sonreírle. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, y Jack no sabía cómo podía romperlo o cuando menos hacerlo un poco más llevadero.

-Jack…lo estuvimos hablando y creo que ya sabemos qué robots fueron los que los atacaron ese día- terminó diciendo ella, ahorrándole el trabajo de seguir pensando en una manera de romper el hielo. Jack mostró interés de la manera más genuina que pudo.

-Eran muy raros. Hubieran podido matarme pero se terminaron destruyendo entre ellos.

-Es porque sus radares estaban bloqueados con la misma señal que bloqueaba los comunicadores que ustedes llevaron- explicó ella. Aún se veía tensa, pero parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse-. Tienen un segundo radar pero es muy primitivo, sólo detecta movimientos combinados con sonido. Primero te detectaron a ti, pero luego se detectaron entre ellos al caminar y por eso terminaron disparándose.

-Ya veo.

-Eso nos hizo pensar que no fue más que…un juego, o una trampa. Alguien interceptó nuestras líneas de comunicación y nos hicieron llegar un mensaje a nombre del gobierno para que ustedes fueran a esas bodegas.

Toothiana mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar. Jack nunca la había visto hacer eso.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Ella lo miró un momento, reprimiendo un suspiro que finalmente dejó salir. Jack la observó con atención hasta que ella se animó a explicarle.

-Es lo más vil que han hecho en mucho tiempo, Jack. Ustedes son jóvenes, son los que tienen menos culpa en toda esta situación. Cualquier paso en falso y hubiéramos tenido _mucho_ más que lamentar que la pierna de Monty. La guerra… se nos ha enseñado a verla como algo normal, como un modo de vida igual a cualquier otro. Te puedo decir incluso que hemos pasado buenos momentos en el campo de batalla- su voz no tenía una pisca de ironía o sarcasmo-, pero a la larga uno se da cuenta de esto no está bien.

Toothiana era una de las personas más alegres, enérgicas y explosivas que Jack hubiera conocido en su vida. Verla en este estado no era agradable. De hecho, casi podía jurar que le provocaba una terrible sensación de dolor en el pecho que estuviera así, y que hablara de ese modo. Aunque parecía que había nacido para estar en el ejército, ella parecía estar dudando de todo ahora.

-Lo siento, no debería decirte todo esto. Son…ideas mías- Jack asintió, comprensivo.

-No te preocupes. No creo que seas la única que piensa así. Pero es lo normal, ¿no? A nadie le gustaría arriesgar de ese modo su vida todo el tiempo.

-Te sorprendería- sonrió ella después de un momento-. Lo importante es que las cosas han cambiado bastante. Tenemos que ser mucho más cuidadosos y no arriesgarlos a ningún peligro. Bunnymund y North han estado muy ocupados últimamente… todos estamos exhaustos.

-Se nota- comentó él con una media sonrisa que Toothiana correspondió. Pasaron el resto de la cena en silencio y se fueron las buenas noches cuando sonó la siguiente alarma. Jack sabía que aquella no sería una buena noche para Toothiana pero no quiso mencionar nada acerca de Monty ni preguntar por su estado, ya habría tiempo para eso después, en un ambiente menos tenso.

La alarma para desocupar el comedor sonó y poco a poco la estancia se fue vaciando. Jack fue a los baños, tomó una desinfección rápida y se vistió para dormir.

Cuando llegó la habitación, la cama inferior de su litera ya estaba ocupada por Jamie, que miraba hacia arriba a algún punto fijo en el armazón de la cama de Jack encima de la suya.

-Esto… ¿Jamie? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jamie movió la cabeza rápidamente, como si al hablarle lo hubiera sacado bruscamente de algún sueño muy profundo. Lo miró un momento como si no lo reconociera, y luego asintió.

-¿Seguro?

Jamie se incorporó, y al apoyar sus pies en el piso, levantó la mirada hacia Jack.

-Todo parece empeorar, Jack.

Jack cerró los ojos. Parecía que todo mundo había elegido esa noche para pensar negativamente.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jamie, juntando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Jamie no se movió.

-No te preocupes, Jamie. Recuerda lo que pasó hace unos días. Se suponía que nosotros no hubiéramos podido manejar algo así pero nos fue bien, hasta Bunnymund lo admitió.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jamie al recordar el constante choque entre su superior y Jack. Jack por su parte, supo que iba por buen camino así que continuó hablando.

-Además…bueno, cada vez mejoramos un poco más. Quién sabe, dentro de un par de años nosotros también podríamos ser tenientes, o comandantes.

Jamie ahora soltó una carcajada sincera que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Jack.

-¿No te parece demasiado?

-Oh, claro que no. Y lo primero que haré cuando me den mi nuevo cargo será destituir a ese grandulón abusivo, ya verás.

Jamie siguió riendo, pero después de un momento su risa se extinguió para dar paso a una expresión pensativa, para finalmente fijar sus ojos en Jack.

-Bunnymund no es tan malo. Incluso salió a buscarte esa vez. Creí que tendrías razón y que no le importaría pero se veía nervioso.

Jack no dijo nada ante este comentario. Él también había notado algo de nervios en el comandante ese día, pero lo había atribuido a la situación en sí y no a su desaparición. Había mostrado cierta preocupación, sí, pero nada por lo que Jack pudiera estarle agradecido.

-No le des tanto crédito- sonrió luego de un instante y Jamie le devolvió la sonrisa. Después se puso de pie mientras Jack subía a su cama.

-Iré a darme un baño-, su voz, aunque cansada, no sonaba tan decaída como antes.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron en la unidad y cierta calma reinó durante un tiempo.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba con Monty, solo sabían que lo habían enviado a casa un par de semanas para descansar y que pronto volvería para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Jack tenía que tener buen cuidado de con quién hablaba acerca de esto, ya que era el único que sabía acerca de la pierna sintética de su compañero además de sus superiores. Todos creían que habían podido salvársela y que solo necesitaría algo de rehabilitación, pero él sabía que no era así, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Era raro que alguien admitiera abiertamente tener alguna parte sintética en el cuerpo. La medicina había avanzado al grado de hacer éstas partes prácticamente indetectables, y obviamente, una sociedad en constante búsqueda de la perfección no podía darse el lujo de tener humanos incompletos. Por supuesto que una gran cantidad de la población necesitaba algún procedimiento así ya fuera en alguna extremidad o en algún órgano interno, de modo que no podían simplemente deshacerse de esas personas. Se limitaron a ocultar el problema, hacerlo lo más discreto posible, con partes que prácticamente se adherían y camuflaban con el cuerpo hasta hacerse idénticas a lo que una parte natural hubiera sido. Si uno se acercaba mucho, y quizás con una lente de aumento, podía distinguirse la división entre la piel real y la sintética, pero esa era toda la evidencia detectable.

Admitir algo así era, de otro modo, algo terrorífico e inadmisible, no solo por la idea de ser un humano incompleto sino por el rechazo que podía generar en los demás.

El padre de Jack le había hablado de esto hace mucho tiempo, pues sabía que su hijo era bastante impulsivo y curioso, y que si llegaba a ver algo así no iba a descansar hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Como con otras cuestiones parecidas, el señor Overland y su esposa tomaron cartas en el asunto y hablaron con él seriamente acerca de lo que podía decir y hacer allá afuera, con todas esas personas con las cuales no debía por ningún motivo discordar, aunque por su naturaleza desastrosa esto fuera tan difícil a veces.

Jack agradecía que sus padres se hubieran dado el tiempo de hablar de eso con él, de otro modo, habría ya perdido la cuenta de la de problemas en que se hubiera metido en toda su vida. Muchos más de los que de hecho había tenido, eso sin duda.

Lo de Monty no era la única cuestión que tenía a la unidad en movimiento. Esa mañana, cuando ya todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento listos para comenzar, se aparecieron North y Bunnymund, por primera vez los dos al mismo tiempo después de ya varias semanas. Aún sin tener más pistas, Jack supo que algo iba muy mal.

-Chicos, hoy no tendrán su entrenamiento matutino. Tenemos que hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante. Unidad GC-M, diríjanse a mi oficina. Unidad GC-P, a la oficina de North- Bunnymund le lanzó una mirada a North. Éste asintió.

-A partir de hoy entrenaremos con ustedes a diario pero tienen que poner de su parte, ¿de acuerdo?- Los chicos asintieron, un poco confundidos, en silencio-. Bien. Vamos a las oficinas.

.

.

.

Cada quien se sentó donde pudo o se recargó contra la pared. La oficina de North no era muy pequeña pero tampoco era demasiado grande, y veinte chicos corpulentos- bueno, diecinueve, y Jack- no ocupaban poco espacio.

Jack se había encaramado en una repisa de metal que había en una de las paredes. Era suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso así que supuso que a North no le importaría. Rodeado de sus compañeros, parecía un pequeño elfo esperando el momento preciso para saltar encima de un grupo de pacíficos gigantes. Había algunos chicos sentados en el suelo y los pocos que alcanzaron sentarse en una silla- solo había tres, además de la de North- tuvieron que acomodarse en las orillas de la habitación para no bloquear la vista de sus compañeros.

North parecía no estar especialmente ansioso para hablar de lo que sea que fuera a decirles, pero finalmente se decidió.

-Miren muchachos… a partir de mañana Bunnymund y yo seguiremos entrenando con ustedes…y algo más fuerte que antes, porque dentro de tres semanas tendrán una evaluación.

Un silencio pesado se hizo presente mientras todos miraban a North muy fijamente. Sabían que había algo más, algo grave, de no ser así, North no tendría esa expresión en el rostro.

-Es algo muy importante y tenemos que asegurarnos de que estén preparados para cualqu-…

-¿De qué se trata la evaluación?- preguntó uno de ellos, mirando con cierta preocupación al comandante. North suspiró ligeramente y miró a su pupilo con una media sonrisa.

-Serán evaluados en cuanto a su condición física, sus conocimientos y su nivel de adaptación al grupo. En cada área se les pondrán diferentes pruebas y se determinará quién ha aprovechado el entrenamiento y quién no se ha aclimatado por completo a ser parte de esto. Normalmente, las pruebas de este tipo son en otra época del año, pero esta vez las adelantaron y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer. Les hubiéramos avisado antes pero no nos fue posible.

-¿Y cómo nos calificarán?

North guardó silencio un segundo. Parecía genuinamente preocupado esta vez.

-Eso no está en mis manos, lamentablemente- explicó-, éstas pruebas no son cosa de nuestra unidad sino de un nivel más arriba del nuestro. Serán evaluados junto con jóvenes de otros lugares del país y los encargados de darles una calificación no seremos nosotros sino nuestros superiores. Lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarles es acelerar el entrenamiento que les hemos dado para que vayan mejor preparados.

Los muchachos comenzaron a comentar en voz baja unos con otros, y North lo permitió. Jack fue el único que no habló con nadie en específico, y en cambio, alzó la voz por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros para preguntarle a North algo que de verdad le interesaba.

-¿Qué pasa si no pasamos las pruebas?

Todos se quedaron callados de pronto, y ante la pregunta de Jack, voltearon a ver a North. Éste se movió incómodamente en su asiento antes de contestar.

-En realidad, no debería pasar nada malo, Jack. Se les hacen advertencias a los que no pasan y se les pone en periodo de prueba, y ya. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta, y quizás no sea el caso de ninguno de ustedes, pero en ocasiones muchos de los que llegan aquí no llegan por sus capacidades y habilidades, sino porque es el único recurso que queda para adaptarlos a nuestro sistema y que sean productivos para el país en algún aspecto-Jack de pronto sintió algo frío recorrer su espalda, pero se contuvo de mostrar la impresión que le causaban las palabras de North. Sus compañeros volvieron a comenzar a murmurar entre ellos, pero como antes, él no se atrevió a decir nada-. Son personas que ya han causado problemas antes, que no muestran respeto por la autoridad y que no les importa nada realmente. Si una persona de esas llega a fallar en las pruebas…esa persona es enviada a la Gran Fábrica, para nunca regresar.

De ser posible, el murmullo aumentó entre los muchachos, que ahora estaban más que inquietos por las palabras que les había dicho North. Éste trató de calmarlos de un modo amable pero no le escuchaban, así que tuvo que alzar la voz.

-Por favor, guarden silencio….tengo que decirles….por favor quieren….¡Silencio! ¡Cálmense jóvenes, no es para tanto! ¡El próximo que diga una palabra lo mando con Bunnymund a entrenar!

Los muchachos se quedaron callados en seguida y le pusieron atención otra vez. A North le hubiera hecho bastante gracia si no fuera porque la situación era seria.

-Como les dije antes, tengo entendido que este no es el caso de ninguno de ustedes así que no se preocupen más. Durante el tiempo que nos queda haremos lo posible porque todo salga bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Hubo un asentimiento general pero no hubo más palabras. North se rascó la nuca, mostrando algo de incomodidad.

-Bunny les está explicando esto mismo a sus chicos ahora así que tendrán más que suficiente tiempo para hablar sobre esto después. Apóyense entre ustedes, si ven que sus compañeros tienen problemas con algo no duden en cooperar con ellos y si son ustedes los que tienen algún problema no pierdan tiempo y pidan ayuda también.

Los reclutas volvieron a asentir, así que North encendió un proyector en la pared, en el que apareció una lista bastante larga de temas.

-Bueno, esto es lo que debemos cubrir para las pruebas. Véanlo como si estuvieran otra vez en la escuela, ¿qué les parece?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco. La escuela tampoco había sido precisamente una de las mejores etapas de su vida.

.

.

.

Se sentía cierta inquietud en el área común cuando los principiantes pudieron tomarse un rato de descanso. Algunos jugaban cartas, ajedrez o algún juego de mesa. Jack estaba recostado en una banca oyendo música y Jamie estaba sentado junto a él jugando _sudoku_ en su tableta electrónica.

Aunque en apariencia todo estaba en calma, había bastante tensión en el aire. Los comentarios acerca de la noticia que acababan de darles los comandantes iban de aquí para allá, y el hecho de que los comandantes se hubieran responsabilizado por completo de los entrenamientos de las siguientes semanas tampoco era tranquilizante, aunque ellos pretendieran que lo fuera. Sólo les mandaban el mensaje de que las cosas eran mucho más serias de lo que habían tratado de mostrarles.

Jack había planeado tomar una pequeña siesta oyendo música, pero su cerebro no parecía querer perderse en los sonidos, y en cambio, se llenaba cada vez más y más de ideas que él hubiera dado lo que fuera por alejar. No podía relajarse así que no podía dormir, y ya que no podía relajarse ni dormir, se estaba sintiendo cada vez más molesto y estresado. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Explicarlo, sacárselo del pecho, desahogarse. Si no lo hacía, la carga sería cada vez más difícil de cargar para él solo.

Se quitó el dispositivo de audio de la oreja derecha, que era la que estaba más cerca de Jamie, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Jamie…- intentó en voz baja, pero su amigo estaba tan concentrado en su juego que no lo escuchó-, Jamie... ¡Jamie!

Al tercer intento, le soltó un manotazo que casi le hace tirar al suelo la tableta electrónica, pero al menos consiguió sacarlo de su trance.

-¡Iba a romper mi record!- se quejó mientras la apagaba y la guardaba en una pequeña mochila- más vale que sea algo bueno, Jack.

Jack rio y se incorporó, de manera que quedó sentado en la banca y Jamie estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, estoy esperando Overland.

-No te enojes- Jack puso su expresión seria y Jamie de hecho se sorprendió-, sí, es algo importante lo que tengo que decirte.

-Oh…yo estaba bromeando.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- trató de hacer una sonrisa sincera, pero estaba demasiado inquieto para que le saliera bien. Miró a su alrededor, y se decidió a hablar, aunque el lugar no le parecía del todo seguro-. Es sobre las pruebas…es…me tienen muy inquieto.

-Creo que a todos, Jack.

Jack se quedó callado y volvió a mirar alrededor. No se sentía cómodo así.

-¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? Es algo un poco grave y no quisiera que alguien más escuchara.

-De acuerdo.

Apenas se pusieron de pie, un grupo de compañeros se acercó a ellos.

-Jamie, Jack, ¿quieren jugar basketball? Nos faltan dos.

-Gracias, pero ahora no…Jack y yo íbamos a….

-¡No, no te preocupes Jamie!-sonrió Jack, mostrándose lo más animado que podía-, puede esperar, vamos a jugar un poco.

Jamie levantó una ceja de manera interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Jack ya les había arrebatado el balón y corrido hacia el campo de entrenamiento que era donde estaban las canastas para jugar. Los demás salieron corriendo tras él y a Jamie no le quedó remedio más que seguirlos.

.

.

.

Jack no pudo volver a reunir el valor que había necesitado para decidirse a hablar con Jamie y contarle lo que lo tenía inquieto. Durante el juego con los demás chicos, le había lanzado miradas inquisidoras a Jack pero él se esforzó al máximo por aparentar que no se había dado por enterado. Al final, habían pasado un rato tan agradable en medio de tanta tensión que el joven pareció haberse olvidado del asunto, y Jack se sintió agradecido, pues aunque necesitaba hablar con alguien ya no estaba seguro de que hablarlo con él fuera a ser útil. Con un poco de mala suerte, podría incluso inquietarlo aún más, pues había demostrado en más de una ocasión ser mucho menos estable y más nervioso que él mismo, y hasta cierto punto era normal, siendo un par de años mayor.

Las opciones que le quedaban eran Toothiana, Sanderson y North, en ese orden. Pero no creía que hablarlo con ninguno de ellos fuera seguro. De Bunnymund ni hablar.

Ni hablar.

.

.

.

Esa noche, después de su última clase del día –una lección intensiva de suturas que dejó a más de uno tembloroso de las manos-, Jack esperó a que el salón se vaciara y poder hablar con Sanderson.

Había decidido hablar con él quizás por el simple hecho de que era con quien hasta el momento había tenido menos trato. Con suerte, él sería capaz de ver las cosas de la manera más objetiva posible y quizás hasta podría darle algún consejo.

Además, el sujeto tenía algo tranquilizante en él. Bunnymund era explosivo, North era enérgico y Toothiana era burbujeante, pero Sanderson era lo contrario a ellos; pacífico, calmado, sereno. Y aunque no hablaba, se las arreglaba muy bien para hacerse entender con una pantalla donde hacía dibujos o escribía unas pocas palabras sobre lo que quería decir. Cuando no tenía la pantalla a la mano se las arreglaba con señas, y de alguna manera hacía que fuera bastante sencillo comprenderlo.

De modo que cuando todos se fueron y Sanderson recogía los materiales, Jack se ofreció para ayudarlo a guardar las cosas y limpiar el lugar.

-Uhm…teniente. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar…creí que quizás usted podría…

Sanderson lo miró y asintió con una gran sonrisa que en seguida tranquilizó a Jack y lo animó a seguir hablando.

-…es con respecto a lo de las pruebas…verá…- Sanderson le indicó con un gesto que se sentara y acercó una silla para sentarse también, cerca de él. Jack no sabía cómo empezar, estaba nervioso-…es que…creo que si voy y presento las pruebas me meteré en problemas…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y parada allí estaba Toothiana. Ella los miró u momento, con las cejas levantadas por el asombro, y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Menos mal que te encontré, Jack! Ve al comedor en este instante. Sabes que no puedes estar en los salones si no es hora de clase.

-Pero…

-No protestes. Y tú, Sandy, no deberías permitir que rompan las reglas así- Sanderson trató de protestar pero Tooth no se lo permitió-, te necesitan en la cocina, por favor, dame una mano en esto, ¿quieres?

Toothiana hablaba en un tono de agotamiento que impedía cualquier idea de rebelión de parte de ellos. Estaba muy estresada y cansada y Jack se sintió mal con la idea de contradecirla o provocarle alguna dificultad. Sanderson lo miró y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que quizás habrían después.

-Jack, cariño, lo siento, pero he tenido mucho que hacer y no quiero más problemas de los que ya hay. Por favor ve al comedor. Ya hablarán después de todo lo que quieran.

-Está bien, teniente, no se preocupe.

Ella le sonrió mientras dejaban el lugar y se dirigían al comedor. Pero la sonrisa no duró demasiado en el rostro de Jack.

Después de eso Jack no pudo reunir el coraje para intentarlo en una tercera ocasión. Además, se le habían acabado las opciones de con quién discutir el asunto.

Al final, decidió que lo dejaría todo a su capacidad y a su suerte. Como siempre.

.

.

.

Las tres semanas previstas pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. Le ponía nervioso pensar que en realidad no creía haber ganado ninguna nueva habilidad o haber mejorado en las que ya tenía, mientras que parecía que sus compañeros eran cada vez más fuertes y mejores en todo lo que hacían. Cualquiera de ellos podría pasar las pruebas que les pondrían, pero no él. Sin importar cuánto se lo dijeran, no le entraba en la cabeza, no creía que fuera verdad que él también era un poco más fuerte que antes, que sabía más que cuando había llegado allí, que era – de ser posible- mucho más ágil, veloz y escurridizo de lo que ya era, que había mejorado en muchos aspectos.

Jack no lo creía. Jack estaba convencido de que al más mínimo error su siguiente parada sería la Gran Fábrica.

No podía permitirse fallar, ni dudar, ni mostrarse débil. Se esforzaba más que los demás pero no se convencía a sí mismo de que fuera suficiente, no lo creía.

Llegó el día y fueron preparados tres enormes helicópteros, uno para cada nivel de la unidad; los principiantes, los intermedios y los avanzados. Los comandantes y los tenientes los acompañarían pues además tenían que ayudar con la organización y con la preparación y aplicación de algunas de las pruebas.

Sería una semana de trabajo sin descanso y la verdad era que nadie estaba especialmente ansioso por hacerlo pero no había vuelta atrás.

North manejaba el helicóptero de los principiantes, y como se aburría, cada cierto tiempo se acercaban a platicar con él, pero no demasiado ya que no tenían permitido ver hacia el exterior. Al menos como siempre, la plática del comandante hizo el ambiente más llevadero tanto para los chicos de su unidad como para los de Bunny.

.

.

.

El lugar era una especie de cuartel mucho más grande que el de la unidad GC.

-Tiene espacio para albergar a cinco unidades como la nuestra. Hay un dormitorio para cada nivel así que ustedes estarán con los principiantes de esas unidades.

-Seremos doscientas personas en un cuarto- comentó uno de los chicos, asombrado. North soltó una risa y asintió. Ya no parecía estar nervioso, en cambio, su rostro tenía el tono sonrosado que lo hacía parecer tan lleno de vida.

-También tiene varios salones donde se les aplicarán los exámenes teóricos y dos campos de entrenamiento del doble de tamaño del nuestro, para los exámenes físicos.

Además de todo eso, había un pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los encargados de cada unidad- donde dormirían North, Bunnymund, Toothiana y Sanderson, además de otros comandantes- varios cuartos de baño, un vestidor gigantesco y un comedor también de dimensiones de infarto.

Eso sin mencionar el hangar. Los helicópteros bajaron y se perdieron entre una ola de vehículos similares y un mar de gente. Jack no sabía que fuera posible reunir tantas personas en un solo sitio.

Daba vértigo.

Antes de bajar al hangar y adentrarse en las instalaciones, les dieron instrucciones de cómo iba a funcionar su estadía en ese lugar. Sus horarios, un mapa y las indicaciones de los uniformes que debían usar para cada prueba fueron instalados en las tabletas electrónicas de cada uno. North se dio un último paseo entre los asientos para verificar que estuvieran todos preparados.

-Nosotros vamos a estar también en las instalaciones. Podremos hablar con ustedes de vez en cuando pero no podremos darles ningún tipo de ayuda para las pruebas- su tono cambió a otro un poco más serio-, recuerden que para estas pruebas estarán solos. No serán evaluados como parte de una unidad ni como pupilos de un comandante, sino de manera individual. Hagan lo mejor que puedan, ¿De acuerdo?

Los jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

.

.

.

Aunque el lugar era tan grande era notorio que las personas se movían en grupos. Al acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio, de la misma forma, Jamie y Jack consiguieron una litera para los dos como la que tenían en el cuartel pero Jamie se apoderó de la cama superior en esta ocasión.

Tenían unos minutos para despejarse un poco luego del viaje y beber algo antes de que tuvieran que ir a hacer calentamiento para la primera evaluación de aquella semana.

.

.

.

A pesar de todos los miedos que Jack había tenido en un principio, las pruebas fueron mucho más fáciles de lo que hubiera pensado. Todo lo que les preguntaban eran cosas que habían visto en sus clases teóricas y los exámenes físicos eran como cualquier otro entrenamiento. Como siempre, se destacó en las pruebas de velocidad y agilidad, aunque su desempeño en las pruebas de fuerza y resistencia fue más bien regular. Sin embargo, no estaba desanimado por eso, ya que había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Lo mismo que él, sus compañeros se encontraban de buenos ánimos, seguros de que pasarían aquellas pruebas sin ninguna dificultad.

Hablándolo con Jamie en un rato que tenían libre, habían llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello tenía que ver con lo que Toothiana le había dicho a Jack en alguna ocasión; en su unidad, los superiores no eran tan severos y temibles como en otros lugares. Supieron de algunos reclutas que aseguraban que sus comandantes los castigarían cruelmente si no aprobaban con honores. Algunos incluso lo veían más como una especie de torneo que como una evaluación individual.

Al menos la unidad GC no tenía esa presión encima, así que trataron de alejarse lo más posible de aquellas ideas y dedicarse simplemente a hacer lo suyo.

También aprovechaban algunos de esos ratos libres para ir a ver las pruebas de los reclutas intermedios y avanzados.

Los reclutas de la unidad GC-P de avanzados eran muy buenos en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Al verlos pelear contra los chicos de otras unidades, era como ver una competencia de luchadores profesionales por televisión, pero aún mejor; todos sabían que esas peleas eran actuadas o hechas a computadora, pero éstas eran reales.

Mientras sus compañeros gritaban llenos de euforia para animar a los peleadores, Jack miró sus manos y brazos delgados y se percató de lo corta que era su estatura en comparación con la de sus compañeros dentro de la sub-unidad, y se tuvo que preguntar a sí mismo si alguna vez iba a estar preparado para una pelea así- aunque sospechaba sinceramente que no.

Tanto North como Bunnymund, Tooth y Sanderson andaban por los alrededores y los veían de vez en cuando, y conforme los días pasaban ellos también se veían mucho más relajados con respecto a este evento. Todo parecía indicar que volverían a casa en la mayor calma y que todo terminaría bien.

.

.

.

Al término de la semana hubo oportunidad de reagruparse, pues iba a haber una ceremonia de clausura en la que se entregarían los resultados a los encargados de cada unidad y se rendirían honores a los jefes de gobierno, que no estaban presentes pero que se comunicarían por medio de una conexión en video.

Todos los reclutas vistieron sus uniformes de gala. Éstos eran de color negro con botones y bordados dorados, además de un pequeño gorro y guantes, también negros. Adicionalmente, cada uniforme tenía los nombres de las unidades bordadas en el hombro izquierdo, y un distintivo dorado con el nombre del recluta en el pecho. Jack jamás pensó que alguna vez se sentiría tan orgulloso de vestir un uniforme del ejército. En ese mismo instante, cualquier posibilidad de pisar la Gran Fábrica alguna vez en su vida estaba más alejada que nunca de su pensamiento.

North fue el primero en llegar a donde estaban los reclutas ya tomando sus puestos, ordenados, de pie con las espaldas muy rectas y luciendo con orgullo sus uniformes. North también iba vestido con vestiduras negras de gala, solo que en su pecho relucían una gran cantidad de medallas y condecoraciones. Sonreía con amplitud y sus mejillas permanentemente sonrosadas resaltaban debajo de sus bondadosos ojos azules.

-Se ven muy bien todos- comentó con sincera emoción mientras se acomodaba a lado de una de las filas. Luego de él llegaron Sanderson y Toothiana, vestidos de manera similar, con la única diferencia que Tooth usaba una falda que acentuaba sus lindas piernas. Jack sonrió al detectar que muchos de sus compañeros tenían que apartar la vista para que nadie notara su sonrojo, y no era para menos pues la teniente era bellísima.

-¿Jack? ¿Dónde está tu distintivo?- le preguntó Tooth mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Jack dirigió la mirada a su pecho y lo encontró vacío. Se sorprendió, pues se había visto al espejo varias veces para asegurarse de que todo fuera en orden y recordaba perfectamente haberse pinchado el dedo índice de su mano derecha al tratar de encajar la pequeña placa en su camisa-. No me digas que lo perdiste, todos sin excepción deben usarlo…

-Yo…yo me lo puse…

Toothiana elevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia a algún ser supremo, pues a estas altura se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas y no creía tener cabeza para más. Había trabajado en el equipo de logística de todo aquel evento y estaba en un punto donde cualquier pequeño error le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Quizás se te cayó en el dormitorio- ofreció Jamie tímidamente, tratando de calmar con esto a la teniente.

-¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?- preguntó, aunque sin muchas esperanzas. Toothiana suspiró y asintió, lamentando un poco su actitud frente a Jack. ¿Pero cómo es que solo a él le pasaban este tipo de cosas?

-Bien, ve. Tienes cinco minutos antes de que empiece la ceremonia así que haz todo lo posible por no retrasarte.

-Si no lo encuentras- intervino North, que había escuchado en silencio hasta el momento- tengo copias de todos los distintivos en la habitación que me asignaron. Es la sexta puerta en el pasillo de los superiores. La clave es 12-64, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Con esto, Jack salió de la fila y se adentró de nuevo a las instalaciones, rumbo al dormitorio.

.

.

.

A esta hora, los pasillos estaban ya desiertos y para su pésima suerte, las puertas de los dormitorios estaban cerradas. Se suponía que ya habían sacado las cosas de todos y las habían subido a los helicópteros correspondientes, ya que terminando la ceremonia de clausura se irían directamente a sus cuarteles.

Jack soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los superiores, rogando porque no estuvieran cerradas también o Toothiana le daría una paliza por haber perdido el distintivo. A estas alturas ya ni siquiera le preocupaba averiguar como el pequeño accesorio había desaparecido de su pecho, simplemente quería tener el nuevo en sus manos y volver a la ceremonia lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar al pasillo, le sorprendió la penumbra. El pasillo no estaba cerrado pero no estaba encendida ni una luz, y tampoco entraba luz del exterior. Jack dudó un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a ir allí y buscar la habitación de North.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y reprimió un grito de sorpresa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de la sombra amenazante que se alzaba sobre él.

Los ojos amarillentos apuntaban directamente a los suyos, y debajo de ellos, una sonrisa igualmente amarillenta apareció.

-¿Buscabas esto, Jackson Overland?- Pitch levantó su mano frente al rostro de Jack. Él tenía la placa dorada con su nombre. Jack respiró profundo y asintió.

-Sí, lo necesito, así que devuélvalo por favor.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero me gustaría hacer una pequeña transacción contigo. El mismo trato que la vez anterior- Jack observó mientras se llevaba una de esas manos alargadas y grisáceas a un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba algo que extendió hacia él. Era la fotografía de su familia-. ¿Qué te parece? Es simple, lo retomamos donde tuvimos que dejarlo cuando ese maldito salvaje interrumpiera, y no solo tendrás tu placa, también la fotografía.

Jack se mordió los labios mientras miraba la fotografía y el distintivo, uno en cada una de las desagradables manos de Pitch. Luego lo miró a él, y finalmente, negó con la cabeza, con suavidad pero de una manera muy firme.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- aseguró con cierta altanería- puedo conseguir otra placa y tengo demasiadas fotografías de mi familia como para preocuparme por que usted se quede con esa, así que, con permiso.

Jack se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Pitch lo tomó de una muñeca y lo jaló de regreso. Jack decidió no permitir que lo acorralara como la vez anterior, así que aprovechó el impulso para darle un cabezazo en la mandíbula. Pitch se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero se repuso con rapidez y le dio un puñetazo en pleno rostro, que hizo que Jack tuviera que retroceder. Antes de que pudiera reponerse, lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Ahora, no te resistas niñito- lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra una pared, donde lo acorraló por completo-, bien, si aquello no fue suficiente para que hicieras un trato conmigo te diré mi siguiente oferta.

Jack no podía respirar, y sus ojos asustados miraban a los de Pitch, en los que se asomaba una alegría cruel. Una de las manos dejó su cuello y lo tomó de la cadera, empujándolo más contra la pared, y una de sus rodillas se había abierto paso entre sus piernas. La mano que quedaba alrededor de su garganta se cerró un poco más mientras Jack luchaba por quitárselo de encima, sin lograr mucho. El bastardo era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Muy bien, quédate quieto. Escucha, no sé si lo recuerdas pero comencé a sentir mucho interés por ti, así que estuve investigando y encontré…un par de datos de lo más interesantes-, acercó su rostro a él y sin que Jack pudiera evitarlo, hundió la nariz en su cabello y respiró profundamente. Jack sintió una oleada de asco esparciéndose por su cuerpo-. Sé de tu familia, Jackie. Más específicamente, tu padre, y _todo_ lo que hizo porque su pequeño retoño se adaptara a nuestro amado país y no se metiera en problemas…

Jack dejó de respirar por un segundo, y luego de esto, sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar aire de una manera caótica, casi dolorosa.

-Richard Overland es un bastardo muy escurridizo, igual que tú, pero dejó algunas evidencias detrás. Te lo pondré fácil, pequeño. Tengo suficiente información para que tu siguiente parada sea la Gran Fábrica y no solo eso, sino que también tu adorada familia vaya a dar allí. Sólo tengo que hablar con las personas correctas dentro de éste lugar y en un segundo te olvidas de tu vida tal como la conoces, ¿qué te parece esto?

Jack apretó los ojos, imposibilitado de dar una respuesta, la que fuera. Pitch sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy bien. Entonces, si quieres que yo mantenga mi boca cerrada, tú harás todo lo que te diga, ¿está claro?

Jack sintió una lágrima bajando por su rostro. Finalmente, asintió.

Pitch dejó su cuello y tomó su barbilla. Le hizo mover la cabeza hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro.

-Mmmm…es una lástima que haya tenido que golpearte, te está saliendo un moretón–, suspiró exageradamente, con burla-, pero supongo que no puedo ser exigente. Ahora, ¿por dónde empezar? Veamos… ya sé. Desabotona tu camisa.

Jack sentía sus manos temblar. Pero obedeció. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse trabajosamente sobre los botones, deshaciéndose de ellos poco a poco, hasta que la camisa abierta reveló su pecho desnudo. Su figura delgada había permitido ya la formación de unos pequeños músculos en su abdomen, no muy marcados, pero suficientemente bien hechos para que Pitch lo notara y sonriera diabólicamente.

-Muy bien….ahora, deshazte del cinturón… buen chico…ahora abre tus pantalones….

Mientras Jack obedecía esta nueva orden más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las manos de Pitch lo invadieron violentamente; una se internó en la camisa abierta y la otra en sus pantalones, recorriéndolo bruscamente, estrujando su piel y partes de su cuerpo que eran demasiado íntimas para que Jack si quiera se atreviera a mirar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No!- cerró las piernas con todas sus fuerzas y obligó a que Pitch sacara la mano de su pantalón. Pitch retrocedió un poco, pero sonrió al ver que Jack estaba demasiado impresionado para huir.

-¿Qué parte de mi oferta no entendiste, eh? En el momento que yo quiera puedo ir y hacer que te conviertan en un esclavo, poco menos que un animal, ¿comprendes?- Jack asintió- bien, entonces, quédate quieto y obedece.

Jack se sentía frustrado y completamente impotente, podría haber huido, sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima y huir pero tenía demasiado miedo, porque desde que North les había mencionado lo de las pruebas había pensado en la posibilidad de que el peor castigo posible cayera sobre él. Y ahora este castigo no solamente lo amenazaba a él sino a toda su familia. Jack no podía arriesgarse a algo así, simplemente no podía. Y aún con todo el desprecio y el asco que le inspiraba este hombre, tuvo que asumir que no tenía alternativa alguna.

¡Pero maldición, eso no lo hacía más fácil!

Jack fue haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara, aunque fuera un poco. Las manos volvieron a él, pero se esforzó hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para no negarles entrada. Las lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier sonido, _cualquiera_.

-No te preocupes, pequeño…puede ser que incluso disfrutes esto…

Jack no contestó, pero cuando aquella asquerosa lengua se deslizó por su cuello, fue cuando no pudo más y emitió un sollozo de angustia que rebotó en las paredes del pasillo.

Un segundo después, Pitch estaba en el suelo, y un cuerpo que Jack tardó en reconocer se había ido sobre él, dejando caer una lluvia de golpes que parecía que nunca iba a detenerse.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Ahora sí te mataré, maldito hijo de puta!

Jack se apoyó contra la pared. Nervioso, asustado y con el cabello revuelto, se sujetó la camisa para tratar de mantenerla sobre su cuerpo mientras observaba la escena.

El Comandante Bunnymund no dejaba de golpear a Pitch, que tirado en el suelo debajo de él, trataba de cubrirse de sus potentes golpes sin lograrlo.

-¡Asqueroso pedazo de mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?! ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de perra, voy a matarte!- Bunnymund no había dejado de gritar improperios y amenazas al tiempo que lanzaba los puñetazos, y estaba tan agitado por la furia que sentía que Pitch logró quitárselo de encima en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Se tambaleaba para caminar, pero aun así, mientras se alejaba a toda la velocidad que podía por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta y gritó hacia ellos:

-¡Los dos me las van a pagar! ¡Lamentarás esto, Bunnymund!

-¡Lárgate bastardo!- respiró con fuerza un par de veces, antes de voltear hacia Jack, mirándolo con esos ojos furiosos que lo asustaron hasta el alma- Y tú… ¡¿qué demonios te ofreció ese mal nacido eh?!

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Jack con desesperación, solo para ser nuevamente empujado hacia la pared, esta vez por Bunnymund.

-¡Hablo de que no te estabas resistiendo, maldita sea! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué rayos te ofreció para que aceptaras revolcarte con él?!

-¡No tengo idea de qué está hablando!

-¡¿La fotografía, es eso?! ¡Te _vendiste_ por una maldita fotografía!

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, no es verdad! ¡No es verdad!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es verdad si yo lo vi con mis propios ojos…?!

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos pudo decir más porque una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar y una luz roja inundó todo.

 _-¡Atención a todos los comandantes y oficiales, vayan a los puestos de defensa!-_ la voz de una mujer se dejó oír en todo el edificio por medio del sistema de audio adherido a las paredes _-¡La unidad está siendo atacada desde el exterior, repito, la unidad está siendo atacada!_

 _-¡Todas las unidades de avanzados e intermedios, diríjanse a los puestos de ataque más cercanos!-_ esta vez, la voz que se escuchó fue la de Toothiana- _¡Unidades de principiantes, refúgiense en los dormitorios lo más pronto posible, no deben salir hasta nuevo aviso!_

Jack, que aún sujetaba su camisa, se quedó de pie mientras la alarma seguía sonando y la luz roja inundaba todo a la vista. Comenzó a escucharse un fuerte ajetreo en todo el lugar, y luego sonidos de disparos como venidos desde el mismísimo infierno.

-El dormitorio está muy lejos, no puedes ir allí ahora-, Bunnymund lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lo llevó con él hasta encontrarse frente a una de las habitaciones, caminando a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta presionando un código de acceso en la pantalla exterior y empujó a Jack al interior. Hablaba con un tono de ansiedad y preocupación que Jack nunca había escuchado en él-. Las habitaciones están blindadas pero no son indestructibles- le explicó- te tienes que quedar aquí, ¿me oyes?- aun confundido, Jack asintió- Hay un sistema de túneles por el que puedes ir al exterior, pero ir afuera en estos momentos no es seguro, así que solo hazlo si no hay otra alternativa. La puerta del túnel y la de la habitación se activan con mi clave, 21-03, ¿entiendes?

-21-03, lo tengo- repitió con nerviosismo, y Bunnymund asintió.

-No salgas hasta que oigas la señal- en el sistema de audio, las voces de Toothiana y la otra mujer se volvieron más apremiantes al dar instrucciones. Bunny escuchó un momento y volvió a ver a Jack- …y no abras la puerta si alguien te lo pide, aquí solo puedo entrar yo, y ahora tú también.

Jack asintió con fuerza, y solo cuando Bunnymund salió corriendo de allí se dio cuenta de que éste lo había sujetado de los hombros y lo había empujado gentilmente hasta sentarlo en una silla mientras hablaba. Solo lo soltó cuando decidió que podía irse. La puerta se cerró tras él, y Jack escuchó el sonido de las pesadas placas de metal cerrándose sobre la habitación.

Los golpes, los disparos, las explosiones y los gritos no tardaron en escucharse en el exterior.

.

.

.

Jack estaba sentado debajo de un escritorio que había en la habitación mientras sentía que todo lo que había alrededor de él temblaba. Se había acomodado la ropa; había abotonado de nuevo su camisa y cerrado su pantalón. Pero realmente sabía que a estas alturas su aspecto seguro era lo último que importaba.

Cada nuevo estruendo lo obligaba a taparse los oídos con las manos y agazaparse aún más contra el suelo. No podía respirar bien, su corazón latía a un ritmo que lo asustaba y apenas podía reprimir los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Cada vez que la habitación temblaba caía algo de polvo desde el techo, y a Jack le daba la impresión de que se caería en pedazos en cualquier instante y lo aplastaría como a Monty. Pensó en Jamie y en los demás chicos y se preguntó si estarían igual de asustados que él pero sabía que cuando menos ellos debían de estar juntos.

Pensó en salir por el túnel, pero allá afuera era de donde provenían los ataques. Jamás se había sentido tan atrapado y tan asustado, quería ponerse a gritar aunque debía ser valiente, debía ser capaz de soportar algo así pero ¿por qué demonios no podía hacerlo, por qué no era capaz de controlarse?

De pronto vino un momento de silencio y quietud en el que pudo quitarse las manos de la cabeza y deshacer ligeramente el nudo que había hecho con su cuerpo. Miró hacia el techo y vio las grietas que se habían formado y decidió que tenía que salir de ahí. Se paró frente a la puerta y comenzó a presionar la clave para quitar el blindaje, pero apenas había presionado tres dígitos cuando un ruido sordo se esparció por el suelo. Sintió un jalón en sus piernas y un vacío en la parte baja del abdomen que lo hizo tambalearse, y el instinto lo obligó a buscar refugio de nuevo en la parte baja del escritorio, haciéndose un ovillo y tapándose los oídos antes de que un nuevo temblor hiciera agrietarse las paredes alrededor de él.

Entonces vino una explosión tan fuerte que hizo que sus oídos tronaran por la presión, y luego solo se escuchara un zumbido dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos se enceguecieron y después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad, el zumbido en sus oídos y un inmenso vacío.

.

.

.

Habían pasado seis horas. Bunnymund llegó corriendo al pasillo solo para ver que la mitad había sido destruido por aquella explosión. La única bomba que no habían podido rechazar había sido esa y no fue hasta que pudo abandonar su puesto que pudo volver aquí. Su pecho se hundió. Su corazón estaba encogido, se sentía pesado como una piedra dentro de su pecho.

Su habitación estaba medio destruida. En lugar de abrir la puerta, pasó por entre los escombros de lo que había sido la pared. El techo se había caído en varias partes y grandes pedazos de concreto estaban tirados aquí o allá.

-… ¿Jack?- preguntó después de unos segundos. Miro debajo de lo que quedaba de la cama y dentro del ropero, pero no había nada. Tampoco había rastros de sangre en ningún lado- ¡Jack!

¿Era posible que se hubiera ido? ¿Por dónde?

Los túneles habían sido colapsados durante el ataque. Si Jack había optado por esa opción...

De solo pensarlo, sus piernas se hicieron de gelatina. Se sintió tambalear. Sintió que caía, pero aún seguía de pie.

-Jack…-susurró, y una comezón extraña se hizo presente en sus ojos. ¿Estaba llorando? No. Claro que no…claro que….no…-…Jack…

-…auxilio…-Bunnymund miró la pequeña montaña de escombros que se encontraba su izquierda, cerca de la puerta-….ayuda….por favor….

-¡Jack!

Bunnymund corrió hacia allí y retiró con cuidado las piedras de concreto, y luego una enorme placa de metal cuyos bordes afilados le lastimaron las manos. No le importó. Debajo de esta placa estaba el escritorio. Otra placa cubría el hueco que quedaba en la parte baja, donde debía estar la silla. Bunnymund la retiró.

-¡Jack!- Jack estaba allí, hecho bolita, abrazado a sus rodillas. Sucio, con el cabello hecho un desastre y con unas cuantas marcas de lágrimas en su rostro pálido como la nieve. Sus labios rotos y enrojecidos parecían sangrar.

Bunnymund se agachó hacia él y lo tomó de los brazos para sacarlo de ahí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él lo levantó con facilidad, sujetándolo de la cintura, y lo hizo sentar en el escritorio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimado, sucedió algo?- Jack negó con la cabeza. Sus impresionados ojos azules no perdían la vista de cómo las manos de su superior recorrían gentilmente sus brazos, como buscando en ellos alguna herida. Luego las manos se posaron en sus costillas y su estómago, para bajar a su cintura y a sus muslos. Después de un momento, esas manos, duras, rasposas, se posaron en su rostro y lo sujetaron con firmeza. Los dedos pulgares se pasaron por encima de sus mejillas.

-Una bomba cayó cerca de aquí- le explicó en voz baja, y ahora los ojos de Jack quedaron atrapados por los ojos verdes de Bunnymund mientras lo escuchaba hablar-, y destruyo varias habitaciones a pesar del blindaje. El radio de la explosión no fue lo suficientemente amplio para alcanzarte pero si hubieras estado del otro lado de la habitación en ese momento…o en el pasillo…

No quería ni pensarlo. Y Jack no quería pensar tampoco en que estuvo a dos segundos de diferencia de estar en el pasillo en cuanto sucedió aquella explosión. Pero ahora eso no importaba.

-Estoy bien….- aseguró, su voz tan baja como la del comandante. Bunnymund inclinó el rostro hacia él. Su frente descansó contra la mejilla izquierda del joven, quien lo escuchó soltar un suspiro como de alivio. Luego, su rostro subió, y su piel comenzó a acariciarse contra la piel enrojecida y sucia del rostro de Jack. Jack no sabía por qué, pero no se sentía mal ni incorrecto. No sentía que tuviera que alejarse, se sentía aliviado, confortado por el contacto lento y reposado de esa piel contra la suya. Pronto él también comenzó a mover su rostro contra el rostro del comandante, haciendo que se juntaran sus mejillas y sus frentes, luego la nariz, la barbilla ligeramente rasposa, sus ojos, sus sienes. Sus labios pasaron por encima de los de él una y otra vez pero Jack jamás hubiera llamado a aquello un beso. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y sus dedos no dudaron en explorar la cabellera oscura del comandante mientras éste le clavaba las manos en la cadera y deslizaba la nariz por su cuello. Jack emitió un gemido que obligó a Bunnymund a levantar el rostro y finalmente atrapar con sus labios los labios agrietados y sangrantes, humedeciéndolos y suavizándolos al contacto con los suyos. Jack dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras la caricia lo absorbía, en ese momento no había nada más. Y se sentía bien. Se sentía como Jack podía atreverse a imaginar que debía sentirse algo perfecto.

- _Atención, es necesario evacuar la unidad. Diríjanse al hangar y aborden los helicópteros en orden. No empujen y no se atraviesen en el camino de la unidad de enfermería..._

Bunnymund se separó de Jack tan bruscamente que éste tuvo que quejarse. Su labio, amoratado por el golpe que le había dado Pitch, dolía mucho. El comandante lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, para luego concentrarse en sus ojos, como preguntándole qué le había pasado. Jack no dijo nada porque no tuvo tiempo. Las órdenes volvieron a escucharse en el sistema de audio y Bunnymund lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo bajar del escritorio para comenzar a caminar a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-Ve al hangar y sube al helicóptero con North lo más rápido que puedas. No te retrases y no te separes de los demás y una vez que estés arriba no bajes por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

Jack asintió, pero como Bunnymund no lo veía, se atrevió a hablar.

-Sí, señor.

Bunnymund detuvo su andar y volteó a mirarlo. Jack no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

-Bien. Entonces ve- llegaron a un punto en donde varios pasillos se conectaban. La gente caminaba a toda velocidad, podían escucharse las quejas de los heridos, los pasillos estaban inundados de personas que querían pasar, todo estaba hecho un caos, las voces seguían escuchándose dando instrucciones pero nadie parecía escucharlas.

-Camina por las orillas y no empujes ni te pelees con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Si se ponen difíciles déjalos pasar. No quiero que termines más exhausto de lo que ya estas.

Jack asintió de nuevo y sintió que la mano del comandante soltaba su brazo. Cuando levantó la vista, ya no estaba.

Comenzó a caminar, haciendo lo que le había indicado. Se abrió paso por los pasillos con toda la gentileza que pudo y cuando alguien se le atravesaba o lo empujaba, lo dejaba ser, porque estaba de acuerdo con el comandante, no tenía fuerzas para abrirse camino por sí mismo, prefería dejarlo pasar y continuar a un ritmo soportable para su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al hangar, pronto reconoció la figura de North entre la gente, y terminó por soltar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. North lo miró y caminó hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, para finalmente tomarlo en brazos y estrecharlo fuerte, casi lo suficiente para romperle una costilla.

-¡Jack, que bueno que estás bien! ¡Tus compañeros estaban muy preocupados por ti!

-…E…el comandante me escondió en una habitación- explicó cuando North lo regresó al piso-…pero la mitad se derrumbó y quedé atrapado debajo de un escritorio.

North lo miró con asombro.

-¿Bunny te escondió?-Jack asintió, pero no se atrevió a agregar más. North parecía repentinamente preocupado-…bien. Sube al helicóptero, estábamos a punto de irnos.

-Pero el comandante, ¿ya vino aquí? Lo perdí de vista hace unos minutos…

-Bunnymund no vendrá, sube al helicóptero.

-¿Qué?

Jack no pudo protestar, North lo subió a empujones y la puerta se cerró. El comandante se acomodó en su puesto y encendió la máquina. Era su turno de salir, detrás de ellos, Tooothiana y Sanderson manejaban los otros dos vehículos.

-Llegaremos al cuartel en dos horas- informó a los muchachos, que estaban en condiciones similares a Jack, temblorosos, pálidos y asustados-, pero tendremos que estar atentos. El ataque cesó, pero si llegan a seguirnos será necesario defendernos y esta vez no podremos permitirnos refugiarlos por ser principiantes. Estamos en peligro.

North se quedó callado por un momento en que todos se miraron unos a otros, el pánico marcado en sus rostros prácticamente infantiles.

-Bunnymund se quedará atrás- agregó el comandante luego de que el helicóptero hubo despegado-, es el encargado de la evacuación en situaciones como ésta, así que no debe retirarse hasta que la unidad esté vacía. Pero no se preocupen por él. Mañana a esta hora estará de regreso con nosotros.

Jack sabía que ese mensaje había sido para él, pero los reclutas de la unidad GC-M habían asentido como si hubiera sido para ellos.

Demasiadas cosas había ahora en su cabeza. Pitch lo había amenazado y seguramente esa amenaza seguía en pie. De poder hacer esa transacción de nuevo, ¿podría hacerlo?

No quería. Pero tampoco quería ser convertido en un esclavo en la Gran Fábrica, ni que sus padres o su hermana tuvieran que pasar por eso.

Y ahora estaba también lo de Bunnymund.

Se habían besado.

Jack había besado a un hombre. Aquello estaba tan prohibido como lo que Pitch quería hacer con él pero era casi peor, porque lo había disfrutado. Había disfrutado ser acariciado y besado por un hombre, ¡Y Bunnymund de todos los hombres que conocía!

Maldición.

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!

A pesar de que sus compañeros lo hicieron, Jack no podía dormir. Sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, y un dolor agudo e insoportable en la orilla de su labio inferior.

 _Continuará…_

 _Aunque no lo crean, lo de Monty me servirá para abordar otro tema en el futuro, ¿alguna apuesta?_

 _Como tengo bastante prisa por el momento no puedo contestar a sus reviews, cosa que lamento mucho, pero prometo que lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben que agradezco todo su apoyo y que los amo con toda mi alma :3 así que dudas, preguntas, comentarios etc., son como siempre bienvenidos._

 _Besos! y si puedo apurarme tanto como ahora, nos leemos la próxima semana :D_

 _Aoshika October_


	5. Dónde y cuándo

_**FELICES FIESTAS! WUUUUUUU**_

 _Espero que hayan pasado una muy_ _ **Feliz Navidad**_ _:3 yo sí, lo pasé con mi familia y estuvo muy bien. He aprovechado estos días para escribir, la mala noticia es que tendré que volver a clases antes que el resto de las carreras de mi escuela :c eso no es justo, pero ni modo, amo mi carrera y hay que hacer sacrificios._

 _Les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste :)_

 _Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 5: Cuándo y dónde.**

Para cuando llegaron al Cuartel, ya había oscurecido. Todos estaban cansados y abatidos, pero fueron organizados en seguida por equipos para montar guardias. North, Sanderson y Toothiana creían que era posible que los siguieran y atacaran también su base. Mientras los reclutas de todos los niveles mantenían la vigilancia, los superiores se comunicaban con otros cuarteles para saber en qué situación se encontraba el ejército en general. Corría el rumor de que si el ataque continuaba, tendrían que desmantelar los cuarteles y ubicarlos de nuevo en lugares diferentes, pero esto no fue confirmado en ningún momento así que pronto esta idea se olvidó por completo.

A Jack le tocó el quinto turno de guardia de esa noche. Lo despertaron cuando fue su turno, ocupó su puesto por un rato y finalmente lo dejaron regresar a dormir. Durante toda la noche los reclutas estuvieron turnándose y moviéndose entre los puestos para hacerse cargo de todo lo que tenía que hacerse.

Nadie le preguntó a Jack por la herida que tenía en el rostro, todos habían salido de aquella experiencia con algún golpe o rasguño leve, cuando menos. Jack sabía que la hinchazón en su labio era por otra cosa, pero no lo quería recordar.

Siguieron con la vigilancia aún hasta después del mediodía del día siguiente. Por suerte, como se turnaban, habían tenido tiempo de descansar y asearse además de comer algo. Había mucho silencio, y al mismo tiempo, había una gran inquietud. Pocos hablaban, pero los que hablaban, lo hacían acerca del ataque sufrido el día anterior.

Jack, para su pesar, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

.

.

.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde se sintió de nuevo una gran conmoción en el lugar pero era debido a algo completamente distinto a lo que llevaban esperando desde la noche anterior; se acercaba un vehículo, pero por tierra.

Al no recibir ningún señal ni anuncio del vehículo, North redobló la vigilancia y ordenó que todos se mantuvieran alerta, sin embargo, no hubo nada de qué preocuparse; Sanderson fue el primero en darse cuenta de que quien venía hacia el cuartel en ese vehículo era el comandante Bunnymund.

Los chicos de la GC-M de todos los niveles se acercaron a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a su líder. Jack también se acercó, aunque no demasiado; no quería admitir –jamás lo haría, podía jurarlo- que sentía una gran ansiedad por verlo bajar de aquél vehículo.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Había demasiadas cosas que aclarar. Sabía que no iba a poder estar en paz hasta que arreglara con él lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en realidad el día anterior.

Jack no podía cambiar el hecho de que se habían….demonios…se habían besado, eso era algo que no podía borrarse, no podía deshacerse. Pero al menos quería tener su mente tranquila al respecto. Quería saber que el comandante no se lo diría a nadie. Quería saber que no sería ridiculizado, enviado a la cárcel o torturado. Jack quería saber que no sería enviado a la Gran Fábrica o ejecutado por la horrible falta que se había permitido cometer.

Jack quería saber que el comandante deseaba olvidar lo que había sucedido tanto como él en este punto.

.

.

.

Aún traía puesto el uniforme de gala negro con bordados dorados. Se había quitado las medallas del pecho y las había puesto en un lugar seguro y al parecer esa había sido la mejor opción, porque el que el día anterior había sido un uniforme y reluciente que lo hacía ver desesperantemente apuesto ahora estaba en un estado de desgaste y suciedad bastante lamentable. El comandante se veía sucio y cansado. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su rostro lucía demacrado, no solo porque evidentemente no había dormido en toda aquella noche sino porque seguramente le había tocado presenciar situaciones muy poco agradables.

Parecía derrotado, ni siquiera parecía tener suficiente voluntad para mantenerse erguido como siempre lo hacía, como demostrando poderío y determinación. Ahora simplemente parecía que le hacía falta dormir. Mucho.

North, Sanderson y Toothiana caminaron hacia él. Bunnymund hizo una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todos llegamos a salvo, Bunnymund. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

La voz de North sonaba paciente y comprensiva, como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero y por ello estuviera plenamente consciente de que no podía tentar a la suerte y hacerlo sentir mal.

-Podrías decir que sí. Tengo que dormir, es todo.

Los muchachos no parecieron reunir el valor de acercarse a él. Jack tampoco. Era más que evidente que estaba demasiado cansado como para atenderlos a ellos.

-Gracias por venir a recibirme- les dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-, necesito descansar así que discúlpenme.

Seguido por los demás superiores, Bunnymund se internó por los pasillos, evidentemente rumbo a su habitación. Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros antes de dispersarse y seguir realizando las actividades que aún hacían falta antes de poder sentirse realmente seguros dentro de la unidad. Al menos, tener al comandante de vuelta – aunque cansado y evidentemente afectado por algún motivo- era un factor que los hacía sentirse reconfortados en cierta forma.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y la sensación de amenaza disminuyó. Según lo que los superiores les informaron a los reclutas, no hubo secuelas al primer ataque y ya se había enviado a un escuadrón especializado del ejército a averiguar de dónde había provenido exactamente. Cada vez estaban más seguros de que una facción del ejército enemigo había podido instalarse dentro del país, y necesitaban averiguar en dónde estaban lo más pronto posible, antes de que hubiera más pérdidas que lamentar.

Durante el ataque a la ceremonia de clausura se habían perdido las vidas de alrededor de veinte jóvenes reclutas de las divisiones avanzadas, además de dos oficiales. Hubo en total unos cien heridos, quince de los cuales pertenecían a la división GC y que por suerte no habían sido de demasiada gravedad.

Dentro de la división se intentaba volver poco a poco a la normalidad. Se reprogramaron las clases y los entrenamientos pero por el momento no hubo más sorpresas para los principiantes; ya suficiente habían tenido con dos sucesos "emocionantes" terminados de manera tan dramática.

North se hizo cargo de los entrenamientos casi por completo durante aquellos días. Como siempre, mostró una exigencia tolerable y justa, relajándose con el paso de los días hasta ser como siempre el comandante agradable y paternal que siempre había sido. Bunnymund estaba algo ausente pero también siguió presentándose aunque no dejaba de lucir cansado.

Jack no sabía cómo podría hablar con él. Nunca parecía suficientemente adecuado acercarse a hablarle, parecía que si lo hacía se metería en problemas. Además, nunca lo veía en una ocasión oportuna; si estaba corriendo o haciendo algún ejercicio no podía simplemente detenerse y caminar hacia él, y tampoco era común verlo en los pasillos, las áreas comunes ni el comedor. Antes de todo aquello Jack no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era acercarse y conversar con él.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera se daba por enterado de su presencia.

Hasta hacía un par de semanas era común que hubiera ciertos roces entre ellos, a veces notorios, a veces sutiles. Una mirada o una sonrisa retadora eran suficientes para que uno o el otro comenzaran a echar humo por las orejas, pero eso parecía haberse terminado sin mayor explicación.

No era que a Jack le agradara la agitación constante ni que se hubiera acostumbrado a recibir esa atención, claro que no. Simplemente se sentía extraño. Sobre todo si consideraba lo que había ocurrido. _Lo que nunca debió ocurrir_.

.

.

.

Durante una de las horas libres se decidió y caminó hacia el pasillo donde estaban las oficinas de los superiores. Ellos normalmente estaban allí cuando no estaban en los entrenamientos o impartiendo alguna lección así que decidió que era su mejor momento para actuar. La oficina de Bunnymund estaba directamente frente a la de North.

Eran puertas de metal con un dispositivo de entrada en el que se debía acceder con una contraseña. Desde adentro el comandante podía abrirla y cerrarla con presionar un simple botón. Jack se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó un momento.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que quería decirle y decidió que postura tomaría para esta conversación, ¿debía enfrentarlo agresivamente? ¿Debía aparentar estar muy preocupado, para inspirarle compasión? ¿Debía tratar de aparentar fortaleza? ¿O simplemente debía esforzarse por ser neutral y mantenerse en calma durante todo el rato que durara la plática?

Se decidió por esto último. Respiró profundamente y luego dejó el aire salir de sus pulmones de manera lenta. Lo hizo dos o tres veces más antes de decidirse a presionar el botón anunciando su presencia.

Sonó un pequeño timbre, y Jack bajó su mano y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentar y el resultado fue el mismo.

Por un momento se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Hubiera jurado que había visto al comandante venir aquí pero ¿por qué no abría la puerta?

Volvió a timbrar.

-Comandante- llamó, esperando que su voz se escuchara a través de la puerta- ¡Comandante, abra por favor, necesito hablar con usted!

Volvió a presionar el timbre tres veces más, con más fuerza, como si esto ayudara a que quien estuviera del otro lado respondiera. De nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna.

Esta vez, Jack cerró su puño y lo golpeó contra la puerta una y otra vez, haciendo más escándalo del que pretendía en un principio. Estaba a punto de ponerse a patear la puerta cuando sus ojos repararon en el pequeño teclado de números en el que podía introducir la clave de acceso.

Lo consideró por un instante. Era una estupidez pensar que en aquella ocasión el comandante le hubiera confiado algo tan importante, pero así había sido y si Jack se lo hubiera contado a alguien nadie le hubiera creído. De haber sido aquella la clave de verdad, era de suponer que no podía ser la misma que abría ésta puerta. Y aún si así fuera, a estas alturas Bunnymund tendría que haberla cambiado, porque Jack ahora la conocía.

Jack levantó su mano y la acercó a los números, dominado por la curiosidad.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí, a qué se debe el escándalo?

Del lado contrario del pasillo, North estaba asomado a la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo con sincera curiosidad. Jack se quedó con la mano en el aire y abrió la boca pensando en una excusa. Finalmente se decidió por una verdad a medias.

-Yo…quería hablar con Bunnymund de…de algo importante.

-Oh…-North lo miró con cautela- ¿Es por lo que pasó el otro día, cierto?

Jack retrocedió y pegó su espalda contra la puerta, sintiéndose acorralado y asustado. ¿North lo sabía? ¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que Jack iba a hacer ahora?

Seguramente lo consideraba un enfermo, un fenómeno. Jack no estaba listo para algo así, ya había pasado por demasiado como para que a estas alturas, cuando sentía que esa parte de su vida había terminado, volvieran a él los recuerdos de gente inspeccionándolo, sacándole sangre, inyectándole sustancias para ver cómo reaccionaba su piel, tratando de pintar su cabello sin conseguirlo…

¿Qué harían con él sabiendo que había besado a un hombre? Podrían volver a experimentar con él, podrían someterlo a más estudios y tratamientos….por todos los cielos, podrían simplemente matarlo ¡Porque estaba mal! ¡Estaba prohibido y Jack era un criminal! ¡Un horrible y asqueroso criminal…!

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el comandante de repente-, lo siento, entiendo que debiste asustarte mucho con el ataque y la explosión….si te dejó alguna secuela podemos buscar un tratamiento…¿Has dormido bien?

Jack parpadeó varias veces antes de que su mente procesara lo dicho por North. Él se refería a lo del ataque, no a lo del beso. North no sabía nada de eso. Claro, tenía lógica. Si lo supiera no estaría tan tranquilo.

-No se preocupe- dijo, aparentando recuperarse de la impresión-, sólo quería venir a…agradecerle al comandante por resguardarme. No había podido hacerlo y… siento que se lo debo, es todo.

North sonrió con una de sus sonrisas contagiosas y paternales y asintió con gran aprobación.

-Muy bien, me alegra ver que ustedes dos están mejorando su relación- Jack se sonrojó sin poderlo controlar, aunque North pretendió no notarlo-, pero lamentablemente Bunny no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Tuvo que ir a arreglar un asunto pero puedes hablar con él cuando vuelva. Mañana él se encargará del entrenamiento matutino así que lo verás allí.

-Bien…gracias- Jack se rascó la nuca como si estuviera considerando algo. Miró el teclado y se quedó pensando en la clave que Bunnymund le había dado esa vez. Finalmente decidió que no la usaría.

Sus ojos se centraron en la placa plateada que había en la puerta, donde relucía el nombre del comandante.

Jack nunca había reparado en su nombre de pila.

.

.

.

Monty había regresado de su descanso un poco antes de las Evaluaciones, pero como había estado incapacitado él no tuvo que presentarse. Se había ido integrando poco a poco de regreso a los entrenamientos, y aunque las cosas iban bastante bien era evidente que no estaba de tan buenos ánimos como antes de que pasara el accidente. Hasta cierto punto era normal.

Todos estaban fascinados por lo bien que se había recuperado. La operación al parecer no había dejado secuelas, y él se movía y hacia sus actividades cotidianas tan bien como siempre. Jack era el único que sabía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como él quería aparentar, pero sabía que por el bien de todos era mejor que no mencionara nada. No quería hacer sentir mal a Monty. Él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado y tampoco tenía la culpa de la poca aceptación de la sociedad a personas como él, y vaya que Jack sabía lo que era sentirse como un fenómeno.

Con el paso de los días, el implante en la pierna de Monty se había integrado completamente. La piel tenía la misma consistencia y color, y la única forma de distinguirla de una pierna humana hubiera sido con una lente microscópica.

Hicieron una carrera de obstáculos donde había que usar pantalones cortos y él se los puso sin problemas y sin que nadie notara nada. Alguien que tuviera más presente lo que pasaba con él- como Jack- se hubiera preguntado por qué en sus delgadas y pálidas piernas no había ninguna cicatriz.

Jack sabía que se iba a volver normal que Monty tuviera que hacer visitas regulares a la enfermería y tal vez a algún hospital. Su sangre nunca iba a estar completamente limpia después de lo ocurrido y probablemente se le presentara alguna enfermedad crónica en el futuro, pero era el precio que la ciencia estaba dispuesta a pagar a cambio de una normalidad aparente que mantuviera sereno al mundo.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con Monty después de la recuperación, compartió con él una mirada y una inclinación de cabeza. Monty sabía que Jack no iba a comentar nada de lo que había visto, y Jack sabía que mientras actuara natural con él Monty lo iba a tratar igual. Aunque los primeros días la situación fue muy incómoda.

Una vez más, Jack se vio obligado a pensar en sus padres y en lo mucho que le hablaron sobre estos temas. Siempre tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no eran cosas que pudiera comentar con cualquiera, pero demonios, a veces le hacía demasiada falta alguien con quien pudiera hablar al respecto.

.

.

.

Jack recibió una notificación esa mañana en donde le comunicaron que podría mandarles un correo electrónico a sus padres. Ellos habían sido informados de que había sido integrado al ejército así que no había gran cosa que Jack pudiera decirles. El resto de los asuntos que lo preocupaban eran demasiado peligrosos para ponerlos en un correo, pues sabía que los leían en un departamento especializado en "Comunicación Segura".

Los nervios que inundaban su sueño cada vez que pensaba en lo que tenía que hablar con el comandante lo habían hecho levantarse demasiado temprano, como había ocurrido en varias ocasiones ya, así que terminó la carta un poco antes del desayuno y la envió. Aunque no había mucho que pudiera agregar, utilizó algunos mensajes en clave para informarle a su padre que podía meterse en problemas pronto, y que si estaba en sus manos, por favor tratara de cubrirle las espaldas aunque fuera un poco. También que se cuidaran ellos, después de lo ocurrido con Pitch Jack estaba tranquilo porque no había habido más noticias de él pero al mismo tiempo ansioso, precisamente por la misma causa.

Jamie lo observó contemplando la pantalla con el escrito terminado antes de enviarlo. Una vez que estuvo hecho, Jack lanzó un suspiro y apagó la tableta electrónica antes de guardarla en su mochila.

-¿Hace cuánto que no los ves?

Jack miró a Jamie un poco distraídamente. Se había concentrado mucho en escribir aquella carta, así que se sentía un poco ajeno a lo que había en el exterior. Finalmente emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Unos dos años. Tú aún puedes ir con tu familia de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

Jamie asintió con una mueca triste.

-Sí, pero me queda poco tiempo. Aunque supongo que haber sido traído aquí me hará las cosas más sencillas. Prácticamente ya no vivo con ellos.

-Tienes razón. Pero deberías aprovechar el tiempo que te queda. Llámalos y visítalos cuando tengas oportunidad. Los primeros años sin poderte comunicar con ellos suelen ser difíciles, sobre todo si les tenías mucho cariño.

Jack sabía que había niños y jóvenes criados de una manera que estaba pensada específicamente para que no tuvieran problemas en separarse de su familia, cortar la comunicación con sus padres cuando les llegara la edad y vivir independientemente apenas salieran de su casa. Casos como el de él y el de Jamie, que le había hablado de su amorosa familia en un par de ocasiones, no eran comunes pero tampoco eran impedidos. Simplemente tenían que vivir con la idea de que el día de la separación sería difícil.

El gobierno consideraba que las familias extensas eran un agobio innecesario en la vida de un trabajador de cualquier sistema. Suficiente era tener pareja y cuidar hijos como para además permitir que tuvieran la carga de los padres, los hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos, sobrinos y demás parentela. Así que cuando tenían edad de trabajar y probablemente en algún momento ser asignados con una pareja, eran separados de sus familias nucleares para comenzar a vivir solos. En el pasado esto había sido la opción. En el presente, era la regla. Los argumentos del estado para esta situación parecían justos y razonables, aunque en un principio fue una situación difícil de implementar con el tiempo fue más sencillo que la gente tuviera en mente esta ley. Algunas veces era posible mantener comunicación, pero como Jack, tenían que resignarse a que los correos serían pocos y muy distanciados entre sí. Probablemente, la próxima vez que Jack pudiera recibir un correo de sus padres, su hermana ya se habría ido de la casa también.

Jack los extrañaba. Pero también estaba consciente de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Jamie se había sentado a su lado, como si hubiera comprendido sin preguntar todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo en ese momento. Con el tiempo, Jack había aprendido a apreciarlo como si él fuera parte de su familia, después de todo, tenía la misma edad que su hermanita y bastantes cosas en común con él. Pero Jack dudaba que Jamie estuviera alguna vez en su vida metido en tantos problemas como él se sentía ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Después del desayuno todos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, que justo como North había dicho el día anterior, sería dirigido por Bunnymund.

Les indicó una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento que debían realizar y ellos obedecieron; la siempre severa actitud del comandante no dejaba lugar para indisciplina alguna.

Luego del calentamiento, los dividió por unidad y a cada grupo le indicó un ejercicio diferente a realizar; mientras los chicos de la GC-M corrían en una pista con obstáculos, los de la CG-P tenían que practicar una llave de lucha que el comandante les enseñó en ese momento. En un acto de increíble compasión, dejó que Jack practicara esta técnica con Jamie y no con alguno de sus fuertes compañeros. No sin agregar por supuesto, que una vez que hiciera la técnica bien tendría que hacerlo con alguien grande y probar que estaba listo para una pelea.

Un rato después, casi todos habían terminado sus ejercicios. Bunnymund supervisaba a los jóvenes que aún no habían dominado la técnica, y en una distracción suya Jack se acercó, creyendo que el momento era oportuno.

-Comandante, necesito hablar con usted.

Bunny levantó la vista de la libreta electrónica y miró a Jack un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada y concentrarse en sus notas.

-Ahora no, Frostbite.

Jack sintió una vena saltando en su frente. ¿Otra vez ese maldito apodo?

-Claro que ahora no- repuso con rapidez-, sólo dígame cuándo y dónde. Hay mucho que quiero decirle.

-Lo sé pero no es un momento adecuado así que déjalo por la paz, ¿quieres?- contestó el comandante y caminó, evidentemente para alejarse de Jack.

Jack simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Pero lo hará? ¿Hablará conmigo?

-Sí pero no aún y no aquí.

-Entonces dígame dónde hablaremos y a qué hora o qué día, necesito saber.

La insistencia de Jack comenzaba a poner muy ansioso al comandante, que volvió a caminar un par de pasos para alejarse e ignorarlo. Jack lo siguió y se volvió a parar junto a él.

-¿¡Cuándo y dónde, _Aster_!?

Todos los jóvenes presentes dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaban el comandante y el recluta. Bunnymund frunció el ceño fuertemente, cerró los ojos un momento y luego los dirigió a Jack.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Lo llamé Aster. Si usted puede ponerme apodos entonces yo no veo por qué no puedo llamarlo con su nombre de pila.

La decisión de Jack no se tambaleó ni un instante. Si se la pasaba retando a este hombre, ¿qué más podía perder? Al menos ahora tenía lo que deseaba: su plena atención.

-No puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Overland.

-Ah, ¿ahora no soy Frostbite, _Aster_?- preguntó aparentando inocencia pero con una fuerte ironía marcada en la voz-, que yo sepa, llamar a alguien por su primer nombre no es un crimen, ¿o sí?

-Cuando te diriges a un superior es una falta de respeto.

-No me importa mientras me escuches, _Aster_. ¿Contestarás mi pregunta ahora? ¿ _Dónde y cuándo_?

De todos los presentes, nadie se movió. Temían que la furia que parecía acumularse en el comandante fuera repentinamente dirigida a ellos.

Bunnymund miró a Jack fijamente a los ojos y Jack supo que pasara lo que pasara, estaba metido en problemas. Otra vez.

-Treinta vueltas al campo _ahora mismo_. Si te detienes a perder el tiempo limpiarás los vestidores y el comedor, ¿entendido?

-¡Pero si…!

-¡No me hagas repetirlo maldita sea! ¿¡Entendido!?

Jack respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Sus pulmones estaban calientes por el enojo que sentía. Finalmente, tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y contestar, en una voz que era más un susurro que otra cosa.

-Sí señor.

.

.

.

-Esta vez te luciste- comentó Jamie mientras le lanzaba una botella de agua. Jack bebió un trago rápido y la lanzó de regreso sin dejar de correr. Jamie no pudo atraparla así que tuvo que ponerse de pie e ir a donde había caído.

Tenían hora libre después del entrenamiento pero era obvio que Jack no iba a disfrutarla esta vez. Jamie se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

-Todos están allá tratando de descifrar qué fue todo eso- agregó cuando en la siguiente vuelta Jack volvió a pasar cerca de él-, nadie tendría el valor de hablarle de ese modo al comandante pero tú lo haces parecer sencillo.

-Créeme que no lo es- contestó Jack, apenas con fuerzas para hablar y siguió corriendo sin detenerse-, pero no puedo resistir que me trate así. Siempre parece que le estorbo…o algo así. Como si no me quisiera en este lugar.

…y al mismo tiempo, mostraba preocuparse por él. Lo protegía, lo buscaba y lo confundía. Jack realmente no sabía qué demonios pensar con respecto a Bunnymund.

-Creo que le caes bien- comentó Jamie distraídamente- cuando se enoja así contigo…no te ofendas, pero es porque ha tenido razones. Más que molestarse, pareciera que se decepciona de ti.

Jack redujo la velocidad por un instante, y volvió al ritmo que llevaba al principio. Las palabras de Jamie lo habían descolocado un poco pero se repuso lo más rápido luego que pudo y trató de ignorar la sensación de intranquilidad que le dejaba en el fondo de su mente.

-No puede estar decepcionado de mí si no espera nada de mí. Desde el principio nos llevábamos mal, Jamie, así que olvida eso.

Jamie sonrió y se limitó a tratar de distraer a Jack con cualquier otra plática.

Jack terminó de correr y esta vez no tuvo que hacer trampa como la última ocasión ya que tenía mucha mejor condición física que esa vez, además Bunnymund le había mandado hacer menos vueltas. Jamie se puso de pie y ambos entraron en la construcción; Jamie fue a recoger lo que necesitaban para su lección teórica del día mientras Jack corría a tomar una desinfección ligera. Intentando, aunque era muy difícil, no pensar en Bunnymund ni en su detestable actitud que poco a poco le era más difícil de soportar.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos pocos días más. Ya habían pasado dos semanas después del ataque a la ceremonia de clausura y las noticias seguían llegando a cuentagotas. El escuadrón encargado de investigar el atentado no había podido hacer gran avance, y los comandantes de varias divisiones se mostraban más que impacientes. Los rumores volvieron a esparcirse entre los reclutas y por supuesto que el mayor miedo que enfrentaban era que pronto no serían solo reclutas sino soldados completos, estuvieran en el nivel que estuvieran.

Una guerra abierta era algo que se sentía en el aire. Era inminente, inevitable, pero el momento preciso, el punto de quiebre no parecía presentarse del todo. Había muchas dudas en todas partes.

A pesar de la inquietud que reinaba en el ejército en general la Unidad GC, como todas las unidades de entrenamiento, siguió con su preparación como de costumbre. Entre otras cosas, poco a poco el comandante Bunnymund se iba integrando más, ya no lucía tan cansado como los primeros días aunque había días específicos en que seguía ausentándose, y era un hecho conocido que dejaba la unidad por completo y que seguramente tampoco se estaba tomando descansos.

North, Toothiana y Sanderson se portaban como era habitual así que quizás lo que estuviera pasando con Bunnymund no les era de importancia a ellos, o quizás simplemente ya estaban demasiado habituados a su actitud como para que importara.

Jack por su parte, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo después de su intento infructuoso de conseguir una oportunidad de hablar con él. Había pasado largas horas pensando en todo lo que tenía que decirle con respecto a ese beso y después del injustificado rechazo estaba llegando al punto en que comenzaba a dejar de importarle lo que había sucedido, y también dejaba de importarle lo que fuera que Bunnymund pensara hacer o decir al respecto. A estas alturas, negarlo hasta la muerte parecía una buena opción, y Jack se resignó a que como siempre, tendría que terminar haciendo frente a la situación solo.

.

.

.

Un día a la hora de la comida, Jack fue por su bandeja y encontró la mesa donde siempre se sentaba con Jamie y un grupo de chicos de la GC-M.

A Jack le agradaban casi todos los compañeros de su unidad, fueran de la subunidad que fueran, pero cada vez que se encontraba a sí mismo con los compañeros de Jamie volvía a su mente aquella propuesta de North de cambiarlo a ese grupo de chicos tan similares- al menos estructuralmente- a él, y con quienes además se llevaba bien. La oferta había sido tentadora en más de un sentido, pero sólo pensar en estar bajo las órdenes de Bunnymund era un fastidio.

Unos minutos después llegó Jamie, también con su comida, pero lucía agitado y un poco molesto.

-Jack- lo llamó apenas se sentó frente a él-¿hiciste enojar de nuevo al comandante?

Jamie definitivamente estaba molesto. Jack negó rápidamente, parecía que si no daba una respuesta pronto su amigo lo golpearía.

-Claro que no, el bastardo no me deja ni acercarme y no le he dirigido la palabra en días- contestó tratando de no parecer preocupado ni afectado-¿por qué lo preguntas?

Jamie pareció relajarse un poco. Removió su plato de sopa- la calidad de la comida había aumentado en los últimos dos o tres meses, o quizás es que ellos se habían acostumbrado ya-, y sopló para enfriarla antes de probarla.

-Me detuvo antes de venir aquí. Me pidió que te dijera que cuando termines de comer vayas a su oficina, que tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

-Ah, ¿ahora sí quiere hablar?- replicó alzando un poco la voz, lo que impresionó a Jamie-¿por qué hasta ahora?

-¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar contigo? – preguntó Jamie un poco sorprendido, sacándolo de su diálogo interno. Jack sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco así que desvió la mirada.

-Un asunto que tenemos pendiente- respondió con cierta amargura en la voz-, y que quiero dejar claro de una vez por todas.

Jamie no contestó ni preguntó nada después de esto. Siguieron comiendo en silencio y una vez que terminó Jack se puso de pie y se encaminó a la oficina de Bunnymund.

.

.

.

Aunque se había dirigido ahí con paso decidido, una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta los nervios hicieron que sus piernas se sintieran dormidas y sin fuerzas. Una tibieza incómoda se apoderó de su abdomen y sus brazos se sentían fríos. Pero finalmente pudo reunir el valor que le quedaba y presionar el botón que anunciaría su presencia al comandante.

Esperó alrededor de cinco segundos antes de que sonara un corto ruido agudo, un * _beep*_ después del cual la puerta se abrió.

Jack caminó al interior de la oficina. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era bastante más personal de lo que él había pensado que sería; tenía una alfombra café que hacía que sus pasos se sintieran suavizados, y los habituales muebles de acero súper resistente que se usaba en casi toda la unidad habían sido cambiados por muebles de madera; el escritorio, las sillas, una mesa y un sillón tapizado de piel oscura. La iluminación era tenue y había una lámpara sobre el escritorio, que era quizás lo único que daba más brillantez al lugar. La oficina parecía estar llena de cosas, objetos antiguos como un globo terráqueo amarillento por los años, cuadros sobrepuestos en las paredes, un mueble repleto de libros y un perchero donde estaban colgados varios sacos y chaquetas.

En otra pared había un estante donde había armas. Esto era lo más parecido al resto de la unidad; el estante era de acero y estaba cubierto por un vidrio reforzado. Evidentemente también se abría con una clave pues había un pequeño teclado en un extremo y las armas estaban colocadas con precisión militar.

Bunnymund estaba sentado frente al escritorio revisando algo en su computadora. Tenía que saber que Jack estaba allí pues él era quien había abierto la puerta, pero no volteaba a verlo ni decía nada ni hacía movimiento alguno que indicara que estaba consciente de su presencia.

A diferencia de lo que era habitual, que era verlo con ropa de entrenamiento, traía puesta una camisa color verde oscuro, y encima su chaqueta militar negra. Como parecía ser normal en él, tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Su cabello oscuro, ligeramente azul y un poco largo, estaba peinado hacia atrás y un mechón rebelde parecía querer caer siempre hacia su frente. Bajo la luz de aquella lámpara sus ojos verdes parecían relucir, y su piel tenía un tenue destello de bronce que le haría la respiración difícil a cualquiera. Los tatuajes lo hacían lucir peligroso.

Jack decidió que la debilidad no era su mejor rol en este instante así que sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos incómodos, no esperó invitación alguna y se sentó frente al escritorio- aunque tenía que admitir que el sillón de piel le apetecía mucho más.

Bunnymund terminó lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y dirigió su vista hacia él. Por fin.

-Pensé que tardarías más. Jamie me dijo que era su hora de comida.

-Terminé rápido.

El silencio que siguió a este microscópico intercambio fue algo incómodo, pero Jack decidió no retroceder y mantener su mirada fija en la del comandante.

-¿No va a decir nada?

-Estaba pensando cómo empezar- repuso antes de sacar una pantalla electrónica de un cajón y pasársela. Jack la encendió y apareció ante sus ojos una especie de documento legal. Comenzó a leerlo pero no entendió mucho. Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados del nombre que aparecía en rojo entre esas líneas llenas de palabras con las que él no estaba muy familiarizado.

-…Pitch Black…- leyó en voz baja-… ¿qué es esto?

-Es una orden de alejamiento.

Jack levantó su mirada al comandante y no supo qué decir. Bunnymund tomo la pantalla de regreso y pareció rebuscar entre los documentos que estaban guardados allí.

-Hace unos días decidí denunciarlo con la Corte Militar- encontró otro documento y volvió a pasarle la pantalla a Jack, que la tomó en sus manos pero se reusó a leer. No podía dejar de poner atención al comandante y lo que le decía-, lo que te hizo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Creí que usted pensaba que yo me había vendido.

La voz de Jack sonó involuntariamente dolida. Bunnymund lanzó un suspiro y se removió incómodamente en su silla. Entrelazó sus dedos encima del escritorio y se limitó a observarlos, como si estuviera muy avergonzado por algo y no pudiera levantar la mirada y ver a Jack. Aun así, se mantenía con su expresión severa y fuerte.

-Ese día lo pensé, y lo seguí creyendo así hasta que me decidí a poner la denuncia- confesó-, pensé que aunque no vi que te resistieras, podía aprovechar la situación y deshacerme de ese bastardo.

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por un momento pensó que Bunnymund había hecho eso por su bien, y ahora él mismo se estaba desmintiendo.

-Ya veo.

-No pienses mal- pidió con firmeza, al parecer convencido de que actuaba correctamente-, ese día estaba muy molesto. Nunca me detuve a pensar en las heridas que tenías en el rostro y en que estabas…emmm… llorando.

Jack hizo una mueca de dolor sin querer, recordando ese día. Había estado tan ocupado torturándose y pensando en el beso y en hablar por fin con Bunnymund que no se había permitido a sí mismo reflexionar en lo ocurrido. Pitch se presentaba en su mente como una amenaza pero se negaba a pensar en la forma en que lo había tocado, y ahora estaba volviendo a su mente de nuevo.

-Siento que tengas que recordarlo. Tienes que saber que ya no pienso eso de ti. Nunca debí pensarlo, lo sé. ¿Es…es muy tarde para disculparme?

Jack levantó su mirada hacia él.

-Lo es.

Bunnymund guardó silencio un momento.

-Bien-prosiguió al fin-, entonces terminaré de explicarte lo que ocurrió. La denuncia fue por maltrato, acoso y abuso de autoridad. North y yo dimos nuestros testimonios y por suerte fuimos convincentes. Lamentablemente el control de las cámaras de la unidad quedó destruido en el ataque, así que no teníamos evidencia en video, pero otros oficiales oyeron del caso y también dieron testimonio en contra de Pitch. Todo tomó más sentido cuando quiso contraatacar con una denuncia en tu contra.

Jack se puso aún más pálido de lo que era. Se sujetó con fuerza de los descansabrazos de la silla. Su primer instinto fue correr, pero algo le dijo que no había salida alguna ya. Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, sin importar lo que hiciera él para evitarlo.

-Dijo que tenía pruebas de crímenes cometidos por ti y tu padre- siguió Bunnymund, sin demostrar haberse percatado de su nerviosismo- y los presentó ante la corte exigiendo que fueras llamado y juzgado por ellos. Afortunadamente, North y yo encontramos el modo de probar que esa información Pitch la había conseguido haciendo uso de sus facultades como inspector pero sin una razón válida para investigarte.

Jack se decidió a levantar la vista hacia Bunnymund. Éste tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, aunque era un hecho que no estaba leyendo. Parecía más bien como si quisiera concentrarse en los hechos, como decidiendo con qué palabras contarle a Jack lo ocurrido.

-Mi versión era que te había chantajeado para conseguir que fueras…-no sabía que palabra usar-….cooperativo. Tiene sentido porque ha habido casos similares donde ha sido así. No pensé que Pitch fuera la excepción.

-No…no lo es- confirmó Jack.

-Bien. Lamentablemente no teníamos pruebas suficientes de lo que te hizo más que mi testimonio. Investigarte sin motivos es una falta menor y el que lo haya hecho no está directamente relacionado con que quisiera aprovecharse de ti así que esa parte no sirve del todo como evidencia. Podrías decir que mi hipótesis fue aceptada pero no aplicada en la práctica.

-¿Quiere decir que….está libre?

-Sí. Pero fue degradado y enviado a trabajar en otra dependencia del gobierno. No se nos dijo cual para evitar represalias. Y tienes la orden de alejamiento, una palabra tuya y Pitch será enviado a prisión, o peor aún…

-Entiendo.

Bunny soltó un suspiro ligero, como de alivio, como si al contarle a Jack todo esto se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y se inclinó de nuevo a sacar algo de un cajón. Una pequeña caja del tamaño del puño de Jack, quizás. Se la pasó por encima del escritorio. Jack no supo si abrirla o no, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Son las tarjetas de memoria donde Pitch tenía guardada tu información. Le fueron confiscadas. Ni North ni yo las vimos así que puedes quedarte tranquilo, son todas tuyas.

Jack presionó la pequeña caja con las manos, sin saber qué hacer. Miró al comandante y finalmente asintió.

-Gracias.

Hubo un silencio largo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer seguir hablando, pero al mismo tiempo era como si ambos supieran lo que iba a pasar después. Finalmente, Bunnymund se decidió.

-Sobre lo que querías hablar la vez anterior. Es acerca del beso, ¿no es cierto?

Jack asintió, impactado con la facilidad con que decía esa palabra, como si no implicara algo realmente grave para los dos.

-Sí. Quiero…hablar sobre eso. He pensado mucho y…- Jack guardó silencio.

-Te escucho.

Jack miró al comandante, que de pronto pareció mucho más abierto y ¿vulnerable, podría decir? No parecía que fuera a molestarse o a atacarlo en cualquier segundo como Jack sentía siempre. Parecía que le ponía toda su atención y que estaba listo para oír lo que Jack tuviera que decir.

-¿Qué has pensado, Jack?

No era habitual que lo llamara así.

Pero se decidió a continuar.

-He pensado que debo de dejar de tomármelo tan en serio, ¿no es así?- su voz sonaba temblorosa. Él se esforzaba por hacerla sonar decidida y relajada, pero no era tan sencillo-, después de todo, no pudo ser más que un error. Usted y yo…ni siquiera nos agradamos. Seguro fue cosa del momento…fueron los nervios, yo estaba asustado y usted necesitaba calmarse de algún modo, nos acercamos, pasaron cosas…y fue todo, pudo pasar con cualquiera.

-Con…cualquiera…

-Sí, así es,- se encogió de hombros- y aunque fuera otra cosa lo que sucedió ahí, no puedo seguir pensando en eso porque…porque no se puede, es decir, ambos somos hombres….en cualquier momento me asignarán una esposa, usted también debe tener ya una pareja y aunque no fuera así aún está en la edad de que le asignen una…tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas como está planeado….

-No tengo una pareja y solicité que no me asignaran ninguna- repuso Bunnymund de manera abrupta. Su repentina expresión molesta descolocó a Jack.

-Bien….bien, es su decisión y es respetable, lo importante aquí es dejar claro que… ese beso…fue un error. Y así debe quedarse y…por el bien de ambos creo que lo mejor sería olvidar que alguna vez pasó, ¿no lo cree, comandante?

El ceño fruncido no dejó el rostro de Bunnymund en varios segundos. Jack comenzó a preocuparse, pero finalmente su expresión se relajó y dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Sus inquietantes ojos verdes.

-Creo que tienes razón, Frostbite- dijo con una media sonrisa-, supongo que yo también me preocupaba demasiado. Y tienes razón, tuvo que ser un error, tú ni siquiera me caes bien. Hay que olvidar esto.

Se puso de pie, con toda intención de guiar a Jack a la puerta para que se retirara. Jack sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies se tambaleara al escuchar aquella respuesta, pero encontró el modo de ponerse de pie. La implicación de que ellos no se agradaban y de que había que olvidar el asunto había sonado mucho peor a sus oídos cuando las palabras habían sido emitidas por el comandante.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta que Bunnymund abrió presionando un botón.

-Me parece que te quedan unos minutos libres antes de la siguiente actividad del día- comentó con su tosca amabilidad, esa que Jack solo lo había visto emplear con sus alumnos, que ahora le sonaba más como una insoportable indiferencia -. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Jack asintió y salió. La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa y se sintió muy extraño. Tenía una sensación de vacío, como si faltara decir o hacer algo, aunque no sabía qué.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el teclado para introducir la contraseña que abriría la puerta. Lo pensó un instante. Miró los números y miró las dos placas de metal.

¿Quería regresar al interior de esa oficina? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el comandante se molestara con él y lo corriera a patadas? ¿O solo quería comprobar que se engañaba y que no había modo de que la contraseña que tenía fuera la que abría esa puerta?

¿O quería que se abriera, y decirle al comandante lo que fuera que se le ocurriera una vez que pudiera caminar hasta su escritorio y enfrentarlo, y decirle que dejara de actuar así con él, que de algún modo extraño dolía, y dolía mucho…?

Su mano se levantó como si tuviera vida propia.

2-1-0-3

…

 _*beep*_

Las dos placas se abrieron. Bunnymund tropezó un poco hacia el frente y Jack se dio cuenta de que era porque todo ese tiempo- dos minutos a lo mucho- se había quedado con la frente recargada contra la puerta.

Cuando el comandante se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose con una sorpresa infinita.

Jack no supo qué fuerza extraña y totalmente ajena a él lo obligó a saltar y aferrarse a su cuello para volver besarlo. Sus labios chocaron con torpeza pero finalmente se encontraron y se sellaron en un contacto firme y profundo, una vez que Jack encontró el valor de abrir sus labios y moverlos contra los del comandante.

Bunnymund retrocedió al interior de la habitación afianzando mejor a Jack a su cintura para que no cayera. Cerró la puerta, buscando a tientas el botón, y una vez que ambas placas de metal se juntaron recargó la espalda de Jack en ellas. Su peso no lo molestaba pero el beso le estaba robando toda la concentración. Lo sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra atrapó su rostro. Los brazos de Jack estaban firmemente cerrados en torno a su cuello y lo mismo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Envueltos en este abrazo toda su concentración parecía centrada en la manera en que sus labios chocaban y se acariciaban. Jack, con sus ojos cerrados, trató de imaginarse la forma de los labios de Bunny mientras los recorría con los suyos, y tomó el valor para enredar sus dedos en ese cabello oscuro que despedía un aroma profundo, masculino e indescifrable. Sus labios se abrieron un poco más y sintió la lengua del otro acercarse ligeramente a sus labios, como pidiendo su autorización para entrar. Jack dejó que su propia lengua lo recibiera y a partir de ese momento perdió todo control de lo que estaba pasando.

El abrazo de Bunny era demasiado fuerte para escapar, y la presión de sus labios sobre los de él también. Su sabor era embriagador y dejaba a Jack completamente indefenso. Jack jamás pensó que un beso pudiera sentirse así. Ni las mejores películas que había visto, con electrodos y todo, podían compararse con la energía eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y hacía que cada rincón de su piel se erizara. No podía respirar bien pero eso dejó de importar. Simplemente se separaba un segundo para tomar un poco de aire y luego continuar. Finalmente tuvo que aprender a respirar mientras estaban así porque no podía separar sus labios de los del comandante, no, simplemente no podía, era una sensación demasiado maravillosa como para permitir que se la quitaran ahora que la había encontrado.

De pronto sintió que le jalaba fuerte el cabello, obligándolo a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás y alejarse del beso. Por un momento le pareció que el comandante estaba furioso, pero su respiración agitada y la repentina sonrisa maliciosa lo obligaron a estremecerse con la sensación de anticipación que se esparció por sus venas mezclándose con su sangre.

-Tú…no descansarás hasta que me vuelvas loco, ¿no es cierto?

Jack se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, tratando de lucir desafiante.

-No creo que me cueste mucho trabajo…

Volvieron a atraparse, a abrazarse y a besarse guiados por una energía que Jack al menos, no sabía que existía o que estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. El calor insoportable lo hizo sudar pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni a respirar ni a pensar. Sus dedos disfrutaban la sensación sedosa del cabello de Bunnymund bajo su tacto y su piel se estremeció cuando él comenzó a atreverse a acariciar su espalda aunque fuera por encima de la ropa. Se separó de él un momento y movió la cabeza dejando libre su cuello. El comandante comenzó a dejar besos ligeros y suaves por su piel.

La alarma se escuchó de pronto. Había terminado el descanso y Jack tenía una clase teórica.

Bunnymund volvió a atrapar sus labios y Jack deseó no tener que irse. Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia el piso, atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del comandante, mientras él le sujetaba los brazos para que no cayera pero sin dejar de besarse ni un instante.

Finalmente separaron sus labios, pero apenas un centímetro, y sus frentes quedaron juntas, con suficiente espacio entre ellos para mirarse a los ojos y decir mil cosas y nada a la vez.

-Debes ir allá- indicó el comandante, tratando de recuperar su tono habitual-, pero… esto no está….tenemos que decidir qué está pasando.

-Lo sé- replicó Jack con un hilo de voz. Bunny buscó el botón para abrir la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Te buscaré- la puerta se abrió-, ahora vete, no te retrases más.

Sin importarle que la puerta estuviera abierta, Jack avanzó hacia él y le robó un beso más, largo y quieto, antes de retroceder y caminar de espaldas mirándolo, antes de darse la vuelta y correr por el pasillo dominado por una euforia que se mezclaba con miedo y una repentina melancolía.

El comandante no le caía bien, nada bien. Pero le había ayudado con lo de Pitch y Jack ahora podría decirse que estaba a salvo. Y no solo eso. Esos besos habían sido algo que nunca pensó que fuera posible. Tanto placer en un contacto tan extraño entre dos seres tan distintos entre sí… parecía cosa de magia pero era la realidad y quería volverlos a vivir, y quería saber que en el momento en que lo deseara podía ir y tomar otro beso para él, sólo para él y disfrutarlo hasta que los labios le dolieran y se sintieran usados y húmedos y sensibles y con un hormigueo delicioso, como en ese mismo instante.

Pero era el comandante, por dios, era el comandante Bunnymund el que le había permitido experimentar tal sensación y no dejaba de sentirse inadecuado y peligroso, pero no podía parar, no podía parar ahora que había conseguido algo que hasta ese día no tenía idea de que necesitara tanto.

No pudo concentrarse el resto del día. En la noche solo podía pensar en que el comandante lo buscara y le dijera lo que más quería saber en ese mismo instante.

 _Cuándo y dónde._

 _Continuará…_

 _Uff, me encantó escribir esto, tengo que admitirlo, jejeje._

 _Por el momento no quiero ahondar demasiado en los sentimientos de Bunnymund y Jack porque como han podido ver ni ellos mismos tienen claro lo que está pasando. Yo lo encuentro delicioso, no sé ustedes xD_

 _Ahora:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: como siempre, un gusto leer tus reviews. Hace unos días me preguntaste cuántos capítulos tendría, tengo que decir que la verdad aún no tengo idea, pero supongo que será más o menos tan largo como los otros que he escrito, alrededor de 12 o 15 capítulos. Me alegra que te esté pareciendo romántico :3 y espero que estés pasando muy bien tus vacaciones y las fiestas de esta temporada. Como siempre, te envío todo mi cariño y agradecimiento. Besos!_

 _ **ZarekW**_ _: gracias por felicitarme :D y qué bueno que te esté pareciendo interesante mi fic. A Jack le falta madurar pero aprenderá un par de cosas, te lo puedo prometer –w- y en cuanto a la historia de Bunny, faltan unos capítulos para hablar de eso pero creo qe es difícil que no sea triste, porque mucho de la personalidad del personaje que vemos en la película y los libros está derivada de la vida difícil que ha llevado. Es decir, no me lo imagino con una historia de vida muy feliz. En fin, me alegro que te esté gustando y te mando un abrazo :)_

 _ **yusefan halackti fanny alejo**_ _: sí, Bunnymund definitivamente está en su lugar en este fic XD apuesto a que disfrutaría mucho ser un militar y darle órdenes a jóvenes reclutas. Espero que la plática y sus resultados hayan satisfecho tus expectativas ;) muchas gracias por comentar como siempre :'D un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **DarkCupidFearless**_ _: querido futuro esposo, qué bueno que me ames porque si no esto sería un desastre :c Jajajajaj, bueno, bueno, el pasado de Jack se verá quizás un poco más pronto que el de Bunny pero no aún. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del beso, y lo que he querido dar a entender en este y otros capítulos es que para empezar ellos no pueden elegir su pareja libremente, además está prohibido entre dos hombres. Más o menos esa es la idea pero tengo que explicar mejor esa parte. Tengo 22 años, aparento 16/17 y un tipo me dijo una vez que escribo como una mujer de 30 XD no sé si es verdad pero,_ _actually, I'm not even mad, that's amazing!_ _Jajajajaja XD En fin, te calculo también unos 20, la verdad no estoy segura :o pero esa es información que deberíamos tener antes de la boda, ¿no crees? Awww querido, te mando un beso y espero leerte pronto :)_

 _ **One Dark Love**_ _: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ¡muerte a Pitch!...pero aún no ;) aún no desaparece por completo de mis planes. Me alegro de que te haya gustado :'D y ya sé, yo también quería que comenzara el yaoi, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que te siga gustando este fic :'D besos!_

 _ **PianoGuy1011**_ _: Gracias por comentar aunque no lo hayas hecho antes, me hace muy feliz saber que te guste tanto mi estilo n.n eres libre de compartirme tus ideas :) ánimo con la escritura, espero que te esté yendo bien :) abrazos y saludos!_

 _ **akima quiroly**_ _: ajajajajaj, me imaginé a ti con tu familia en la cena navideña XD yo nunca haría algo así sinceramente, sé que no me podría controlar :P una vez por ejemplo me puse a ver One Piece en la biblioteca de mi escuela ._. no poder gritar fue una tortura, en serio XD. No sé si pueda hacerlo m-preg, tendría que estar muy muy muy bien justificado para que funcionara, no he escrito nada así nunca pero lo voy a pensar, no me gustaría arruinarlo porque los que he leído han sido algo forzados. Muy feliz navidad a ti también, y este será el último cap. antes de fin de año así que ;) está usted servida. Besos!_

 _ **Alley Michaelis:**_ _A Pitch le pasarán cosas, lo prometo n.n Más tarde veremos qué pasa con Jack y su familia, y nuestra parejita preferida como habrás notado ya está comenzando a entenderse…aunque no del todo. Oh bueno, me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito de vez en cuando :3 Gracias por tus reviews! Besos!_

 _ **dany-dragon**_ _: tu review me hizo reír mucho XD supongo que todos hemos sentido la necesidad de sacar la furia así alguna vez XD deduzco que te está gustando el fic así que te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Qué bueno que te haya alegrado el día y espero que este capítulo también te guste, como puedes ver tenía más de lo que todos queríamos- me incluyo porque yo ya quería escribir algo así, jejeje. Besos!_

 _ **MidSD**_ _: SIEMPRE TE APARECES COMIENDO, ME PROMETES COMIDA Y NO ME DAS NADA TT-TT ni siquiera unas pobres galletitas *llorando en un rincón*…bien, pasando a algo menos dramático, ya me olía a que eras también de México :'D arriba los tamales y VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES! Jajajaj….realmente no sé cuánto falta para que Bunny le diga "mi amor" a Jack, jajaja, ni siquiera ha pasado de decirle Frostbite un par de veces XD pero veremos. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus clases y gracias por el pato n.n muchos besos desde Monterrey (sí'iñor!)_

 _ **angeli caduti**_ _: de los libros que mencionas solo he leído "la ladrona de libros" y "el niño del pijama a rayas", podría decir que se parecen en que el contexto tiene que ver con la guerra y en cierto modo también con la opresión, y en este caso, encontrar un oasis dentro de una situación tan angustiosa. O al menos esa es la idea. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te gusten los capítulos :) besos!_

 _ **Benton**_ _: sé que puede ser raro pero yo no diría que se encariñaron (al menos no Jack) sino más bien que descubrieron que algo los une. Lo del cariño en sí vendrá un poco después. Espero que la explicación de porqué pasa esto –próximamente- te convenza. Besos!_

 _ **Paloma-san**_ _: awwww muchas gracias por dejarme tu review como siempre, y no le hago bullying a Jack XD él tiene la culpa por no cambiarse cuando tuvo oportunidad :p jajajajja me alegra que te gustara tanto la escena del beso, ¿Qué puedo decir? me esforcé ;) espero que haya valido la pena. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus clases y que me hicieras caso en eso de poner atención e.e JAJAJAJAJA hablo en serio ._. besos y abrazos! n.n_

 _ **Yan Yan**_ _: es un gusto leerte de nuevo :D y sí, tus reviews me animan mucho, no sabes n.n Bunny tendrá más escenas pronto, epsero que te gusten :'D solo que no estoy segura cuándo pasarán exactamente, así que te pido paciencia :3 su actitud con respecto a Jack tiene que ver con lo que mencionas pero prefiero profundizarlo más en el futuro, aún no puedo develar mucho porque no quiero hacer spoilers –w- espero que la manera en que hablaron de lo del beso haya sido convincente, la verdad no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo y creo que dejar que Jack manejara la situación fue lo mejor, aunque aún falta ver qué pensaba Bunny de todo esto. No he querido meterme mucho con él hasta que se abra más a Jack, porque como estoy narrando las cosas desde su punto de vista prefiero que el narrador sepa tanto como él acerca de Bunny- o sea, no mucho. No te aburro más XD esto me sirve para reflexionar en lo que escribiré en el futuro. Muchas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios, y espero que te haya ido muy bien en la escuela a pesar del semestre malo :c sé lo que se siente. Besos y abrazos! te quiero n.n_

 _ **Dess**_ _: muchas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión :'D me hace feliz saber que mis fics te hayan gustado tanto…leíste los dos y éste en dos días? ._. eso es genial :'D MUCHAS GRACIAS por darme tu tiempo! Espero que cuando leas este cap te guste como evoluciona la situación :'D Un gran abrazo, feliz navidad y al contrario, gracias a ti por pasar a leer mis fics :'D_

 _ **GabrielaTaisho**_ _: Muchas gracias por tu review aquí y en Silver Embrace :'D espero que este fic también te guste mucho. Besos!_

… _.._

 _En fin, estoy exhausta. La mayor parte del capitulo lo escribí hoy y fue emocionante, jeje_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	6. Cámaras de seguridad

_Buenas noches! subo esto rápido porque debo dormir, me duele un poco la cabeza y mañana tengo trabajo y clases._

 _Los invito a leer!_

 _Disc: RotG no me pertenece y ya se saben la historia._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 6: Cámaras de seguridad**

Había humedad, quizás era lo único que tenía claro en ese instante. Una niebla de cuyo origen no estaba seguro cubría sus ojos, pero a él sinceramente no le importaba mientras la sensación suave y caliente no se apartara nunca de sus labios. Algo cálido se había depositado en su pecho, fuerte y pesado, sin dejarlo levantarse ni moverse pero sin que a él le importara demasiado. Tan absorbido estaba en aquella caricia que no le molestaba en absoluto la sensación agotadora que producía en su cuerpo, acabando poco a poco con su energía como si la absorbiera, como si la bebiera de él. Su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón habían sido reclamados por esa entidad extraña que le regalaba tales sensaciones al punto de que, apenas sintió que sus labios eran abandonados, un reclamo lleno de necesidad salió de ellos, y se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse ante ellos dos ojos verdes, tranquilos y profundos, que se cerraban al inclinarse hacia él y comenzar de nuevo la caricia.

Abrió los labios para permitir que el beso se profundizara mientras dos manos fuertes sujetaban firmemente su cintura. Jack sentía al mismo tiempo la necesidad de huir y de quedarse, porque no sabía hasta cuándo podría resistir que su alma fuera succionada fuera de su cuerpo de esa forma. Su pecho luchaba por expandirse para respirar y al mismo tiempo un peso fuerte y firme se lo impedía, posándose sobre él con fuerza imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento para liberarse o huir, cualquier movimiento que no fuera quedarse ahí y seguir besándose…

.

.

.

La alarma casi lo hace saltar de su litera. Había estado soñando.

Además de haber dormido poco, había dormido mal, porque sus sueños habían estado plagados de aquella sensación que no lo abandonaba; la urgencia de saber qué iba a pasar ahora entre él y Bunnymund. Por un lado ya no le daba tanto miedo admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que desde aquél primer beso había estado deseando que se repitiera una situación así con el comandante; pero por otro lado estaba consciente que pedir que se repitiera ya era demasiado. Probablemente la próxima vez que pudieran hablar al respecto simplemente llegarían a la conclusión, justo como él ya lo había hecho antes, de que había sido todo un error y que como cualquier error no debía repetirse por nada del mundo.

Ahora, sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo con aire ausente como sus compañeros se preparaban para ir a desayunar, Jack deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera posible volver a dormir y soñar durante horas acerca de ese nuevo encuentro que jamás debía de volver a pasar, nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años.

.

.

.

Jamie notó que Jack estaba distraído, aunque eso cualquiera pudo haberlo dicho. El joven miraba su plato de comida sin siquiera acercar su cuchara a él y comenzaba a enfriarse. Los minutos habían pasado entre suspiros y largas intermitencias en las que Jack cerraba sus ojos y respiraba despacio, como si estuviera quedándose dormido.

-Uh… ¿Jack? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jack levantó su mirada hacia Jamie. Sus párpados entrecerrados demostraban bastante bien que no, efectivamente algo no andaba del todo bien con él, pero el joven no sabía qué era ni como preguntárselo. A veces Jack era un libro abierto y a veces se portaba completamente a la defensiva y era difícil saber cuál de sus dos lados era el que iba a mostrarse. Jamie sabía que no se molestaría, pero a veces lo dejaba con la sensación de que, como amigo, no hacía lo suficiente por él.

-Estoy bien- contestó Jack, predeciblemente-, sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche. Estuve soñando cosas….raras.

-Ah, vaya, eso explica todo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te movías mucho, parecías inquieto. Me despertaste un par de veces.

Jack levantó las cejas, sorprendido, pero no quiso que Jamie notara su turbación. Se encogió de hombros y decidió comenzar a prestarle atención a su comida que, para su pésima suerte, sabía horrible cuando se enfriaba.

-Lo lamento. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que soñé pero debió ser…una pesadilla o algo.

Jamie también siguió comiendo, pero luego de un rato volvió a mirar a Jack.

-¿Tendrá que ver con lo del comandante Bunny?

Jack comenzó a toser y a atragantarse con la comida. Jamie se acercó a él y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, asustado, mientras Jack trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó al fin con la cara roja, aunque Jamie no sabía si por el susto porque casi se ahoga con una papa cocida.

-Ah….que si algo de lo que te dijo el comandante ayer te dejó preocupado. Ya sabes, cuando te llamó a su oficina y eso…

-Esto…no, en realidad no pasó nada…nada de qué preocuparse, ¿está bien?- sonrió, tratando de parecer más alerta que antes, pero no convenció a Jamie y lo sabía- terminemos de desayunar, nos queda poco tiempo.

Jamie lo miró con desconfianza pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón así que siguió comiendo.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento de aquel día fue tortuoso por dos razones específicas para Jack; uno, Bunnymund no iba a impartirlo porque estaba ocupado, así que no podía acercarse a él para obtener una respuesta, dos, estaba ocupado precisamente dándole entrenamiento al equipo de avanzados del otro lado del campo, así que podía verlo a través de la red de seguridad pero no acercarse ni hablarle, porque en este tipo de situaciones era cuando se ponía más estricto que nunca. Jack, por el momento, no estaba interesado en buscarse problemas con él.

Así que al menos hasta que terminara esa sesión, tenía que vivir con la inquietud de que el comandante estaba bastante cerca pero no lo suficiente para que él se acercara y pudiera hablarle acerca de lo que lo tenía inquieto.

Ni siquiera podía ver directamente su cara. Cada vez que el comandante volteaba lo suficiente para que Jack pudiera ver su rostro (sus pómulos altos, sus labios delgados y masculinos, sus facciones definidas y angulosas, su mirada fuerte y penetrante), el joven recluta sin saber qué era lo que lo movía a hacerlo, tenía que voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado para no tener que verlo, porque cuando lo veía algo dentro de su mente se accionaba y recordaba los besos que se habían dado, en la vida real y en sus sueños, y lo dejaban sin fuerzas ni voluntad, como un niño o como un perfecto idiota.

-¿Jack, te encuentras bien?- preguntó North al notarlo más distraído que de costumbre. Era su turno de atravesar una pista con obstáculos y aunque todos sabían que lo hacía mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros, siempre había quien lo retaba amistosamente a alguna pequeña carrera y hoy no era la excepción. Lo que a North se le hizo mucho más extraño todavía, pues Jack jamás parecía rechazar un desafío, amistoso o competitivo, fuera de quien fuera.

-No durmió bien, señor- se apresuró a aclarar Jamie, a sabiendas de que Jack seguía sumergido en su mundo. Jack por su parte, agitó la cabeza, avergonzado de su distracción, y a la señal de North comenzó a correr.

Sus piernas se sentían mucho más libres en pantalones cortos que con el uniforme normal, pero aun así, tenía la sensación de que algo apresaba sus pies al suelo. Comenzó atravesando unos cuantos postes que tenía que saltar, esa parte siempre era pan comido. La siguiente parte era subir por una cuerda hasta llegar a la parte media de un muro, a unos cuatro metros de altura, los siguientes metros los subía escalando. Lo hizo con soltura hasta llegar a la parte alta, y una vez ahí tenía que ponerse unos guantes de seguridad para deslizarse hacia abajo por el otro lado con ayuda de otra cuerda.

Se sintió un poco mareado de ver hacia abajo pero trató de contenerse y de darse ánimos, esta no era la primera vez que hacia esto. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sin embargo, sus piernas se sintieron débiles. Aun así continuó corriendo.

Llegó a una parte donde había una enorme zanja llena de lodo, y para llegar al otro lado tenía que colgarse de una serie de aros de metal, y al llegar al último tenía que balancearse y lanzarse hacia la orilla sin que su cuerpo tocara en ningún lugar o situación el lodo. Le costó algo de trabajo, pero finalmente lo consiguió sin demasiados problemas.

El siguiente obstáculo era pasar arrastrándose por debajo de una red. La distancia eran unos doce metros en total y Jack tenía que esforzarse más en esta parte ya que aunque sus brazos no eran demasiado débiles ya los había usado bastante al escalar el muro y balancearse por los aros.

De pronto, de reojo, notó que lo miraban. Bunnymund y los reclutas avanzados lo estaban mirando desde el otro lado de la reja.

Jack no era el único que podía pasar a través de esa secuencia de obstáculos y de eso estaba más que seguro, pero él era el único que podía pasar por los obstáculos a tal velocidad y sin dejar caer una gota de sudor, y eso era lo que llamaba la atención de todos. Incluso los mejores alumnos de la GC-M parecían impresionados por su desempeño y aunque Jack podía sentirse más que orgulloso por éste hecho, al mismo tiempo se sentía cohibido e intimidado por tener sus miradas- y la del comandante- encima de él.

Además, era el único capaz de darse cuenta de que en ese momento se estaba quedando sin fuerzas totalmente, y esto era algo de lo que poco a poco se hacía más consciente.

Cuando terminaron los doce metros arrastrándose tenía que caminar por la simulación de un campo minado. En el suelo había un cuadro de tierra removida de unos ocho metros por cada lado, y dentro de la tierra había enterradas algunas bombas de sonido que simulaban bombas verdaderas; no causaban ningún daño pero explotaban y emitían un tronido muy fuerte si eran pisadas por accidente. Algunas podían lastimar un poco si alguna de sus partes saltaba por error, como cuando un globo es inflado demasiado y se revienta, pero se suponía que no causaban demasiado daño. Aun así, causaban pavor entre los reclutas quizás por el fortísimo ruido que producían.

Muchos de sus compañeros se habían detenido en este punto. Aún no recibían entrenamiento suficiente para identificar en qué lugares estarían las bombas y nadie quería que un pedazo de plástico les volara en la cara.

-Bien Jack, puedes terminar allí- dijo North al ver que el joven dudaba frente a éste punto.

Jack dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero se detuvo cuando una risa burlona escapó de los labios de Bunnymund mientras éste y sus pupilos se alejaban de la reja. Jack apretó los labios y los puños y puso un primer pie dentro de la tierra.

Pronto todos los ojos volvieron hacia él y hubo un silencio absoluto, pero Jack decidió que no debía perder de vista en ningún momento sus propios pies. Dio otro paso con cuidado, y cuando se convenció de que no había ninguna bomba bajo su otro pie lo afirmó en el suelo y recargó su peso en esa pierna para levantar la otra. Si seguía dando pasos largos podía terminar en diez pasos o menos. Trató de recordar algunas de las pocas sugerencias que les habían dado para identificar en qué lugares podía haber bombas pero no estaba nada seguro, además, temía perder el equilibrio, caer o resbalarse, sin saber qué pasaría si otra parte de su cuerpo como su brazo o su cabeza entraban en contacto con una de esas bombas.

Siguió concentrado en sus pies todo el tiempo que pudo, pero estaba cansado, además de que no había dormido bien los otros obstáculos habían mermado su energía. De pronto comenzó a perder el enfoque en sus ojos, y le faltaba recorrer casi la mitad del camino.

Al dar otro paso su pie se encontró con algo duro, como de plástico, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y retirarse, el terrible estruendo resonó en sus orejas y él cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo, terriblemente asustado. Hubo un grito en general, pero después, la carcajada que soltó North le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y a Jack no le quedó otra alternativa más que reír.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Jack, casi lo logras!- lo animaba el comandante, acercándose a donde él estaba tirado en el suelo. Sus compañeros también se acercaron, y Jamie y otro chico lo tomaron de los brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie-, debiste ver cómo todos se tapaban las orejas, creo que estábamos mucho más asustados que tú.

Cuando Jack volteó a ver a Bunnymund del otro lado de la reja, éste y sus alumnos ya habían reanudado su entrenamiento. Lo que Jack no esperaba ver era que el comandante se había quitado la camisa, y ahora estaba allí corriendo y ejercitándose con su espalda desnuda y brillante de sudor a la vista de todos.

Jack no pudo entender por qué esta visión lo perturbaba tanto.

-¡Mira esos tatuajes!- comentó uno de los chicos a lado de él y todos asintieron con admiración y asombro, pero los tatuajes no eran todo lo que había llamado la atención de Jack, y la admiración hacia el comandante no era lo que lo obligaba a seguir mirando, como a sus compañeros. Jack estaba en otro mundo, ajeno por completo a las observaciones de los demás y sumido en sus propios pensamientos; le daba la impresión de que la piel de Bunnymund exhalaba humo de tanto calor que parecía despedir, repentinamente, sintió una urgencia terrible por tocar los relieves de esa superficie bronceada y musculosa, y quién sabe de dónde y tan abruptamente como sus ideas anteriores, le llegó a la mente un pensamiento de que si llegaba a posar su lengua sobre alguno de esos tatuajes un sabor dulce invadiría sus sentidos, lo que provocó que ardiera en ansias por probar. El comandante respiraba fuerte; sus músculos tensos se movían con perfección y su mirada parecía tan penetrante, fuerte y determinada en todo momento aunque sólo estuviera ejercitándose.

Maldita sea, el hombre era increíblemente _apuesto_.

Jack trató de expulsar estas ideas de su mente pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, al menos no mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a la piel del comandante. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué estar pensando en esas cosas, no, él era hombre, no podía estar pensando estas cosas acerca de otro hombre como él, no podía, no era natural ni bueno en ningún sentido.

Alejó su vista de él y se sentó para cambiarse los zapatos de ejercicios por unos para correr, mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguían observando con asombro lo fuerte y _genial_ que era el comandante, con su pose de chico rudo y sus tatuajes.

-¡Wow! ¿Viste eso?- preguntó Jamie llegando hacia Jack, aún sorprendido por el despliegue de fuerza y genialidad- ¡hizo doscientas levantadas de una sola vez! Yo hago diez y siento que no puedo respirar.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y Jamie no pudo evitar notarlo, pero en realidad, eso era lo que Jack quería desde un principio.

-Oh, vamos Jack, tienes que admitirlo, el comandante es bueno en lo que hace.

-Es un presumido, se tiene que quitar la camisa para que todos los vean con sus músculos y sus tatuajes- dijo, burlándose agriamente y tratando de ocultar que se le volvía a hacer agua la boca al imaginarse que esos tatuajes estuvieran hechos de azúcar o algo así-, ¿quién se cree?

Jamie se sentó junto a él, cambiándose también los zapatos pues faltaba dar unas cuantas vueltas al campo para terminar el entrenamiento matutino.

-Debe estar interesado otra vez en que te unas a nuestra división. No dejó de observarte en todo el entrenamiento.

Jack se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia, o al menos, trató de fingir lo suficiente para que eso pareciera.

.

.

.

Más tarde, cuando terminaban de correr, Toothiana se apareció acompañada de Sanderson. Los jóvenes se alinearon disciplinadamente frente a ellos, y Sandy les hizo una seña para que se relajaran un poco.

-Buenas noticias jóvenes- comenzó la teniente con una sonrisa triunfante-, en vista de que en los últimos dos meses han tenido que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor del que habíamos esperado en sus entrenamientos y misiones debido a los recientes acontecimientos, y de que al parecer el peligro ya ha desaparecido, se ha decidido que tendrán el fin de semana libre para volver a sus casas a descansar. Hoy después de la cena los estarán esperando los vehículos que los llevarán a sus hogares. El lunes por la mañana pasará otro vehículo a recogerlos. Descansen y pasen unos días agradables.

Terminando de hablar, ambos tenientes se retiraron, dejando a los jóvenes comentando el suceso animadamente.

Jack volteó casi en seguida a donde estaba el comandante. Éste se estaba poniendo de nuevo la camisa y no volteó a verlo en ningún momento. Los días de descanso sorpresa solo significaban que esa plática tendría que aplazarse una vez más.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack subió al vehículo que lo llevaría a su casa, recordó de golpe que Bunnymund vivía –al parecer- en la misma ciudad que él, así que inevitablemente, y casi de manera automática, se preguntó si podría verlo allí.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas ardían pero él no podía correr. Sus pulmones se sentían vacíos pero no podía respirar.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho.

.

.

.

Bunnymund terminó de leer el papel que estaba en sus manos. North lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de removerse un poco en su asiento.

-Bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿Puede hacerse?

-Puede hacerse, es un hecho- Bunny mordía la punta de un lápiz mientras repasaba algunas líneas- necesitaré que me lleves y que prepares un poco el camino para mí. Cuando salga de ahí tendremos que dejar la zona en unos- hizo cálculos con los dedos- dos minutos.

-No hay problema. Acaban de irse los muchachos, Tooth y Sandy aún están un poco ocupados pero podremos ponernos en marcha en un par de horas más.

-Bien- Bunnymund se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta-, iré a descansar un rato entonces. Avísame cuando sea hora.

-Espera, necesito preguntarte algo- Bunny se detuvo y volteó a verlo. North adoptó una mirada seria antes de comenzar a hablar- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente con Jack ayer? Lo he notado distraído.

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Le hablé de lo de Pitch. Eso fue todo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, North?

-Sólo quiero saber si aún tienes problemas con lo de…ya sabes. No fuiste justo con Jack y no sé si a estas alturas sea algo que puedas arreglar. Bunny, Jack es diferente al resto de los reclutas, pero ten en cuenta que fue criado de una forma muy similar a ellos. No se le puede pedir mucho por el momento. No deberías ser tan duro con él.

Bunny guardó silencio y miró la puerta frente a él. Volteó un poco hacia North y finalmente contestó.

-Jack sólo es un recluta como todos los demás, North. No puedo tomarme las cosas personales con él y no pienso hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Ya lo decidí.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila a su amigo y finalmente salió de la habitación. North sospechaba que su compañero mentía. Entre él y Jack, las cosas _siempre_ parecían ser _personales_. Aunque Bunnymund quisiera empeñarse en pensar lo contrario.

.

.

.

Jack se encontraba de vuelta en su departamento. Y como en otras ocasiones, se encontró a sí mismo sin nada qué hacer. Todo le parecía aburrido y sin forma. Lo único que tal vez lo consolaba un poco de esta existencia gris era poder ver de nuevo la fotografía de su familia y recordar cómo eran sus rostros, y lo feliz que era cuando estaba con ellos. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que esa era una existencia que debía de olvidar, que debía resignarse a que nunca iba volver a experimentar.

Al menos ahora que estaba en el ejército había encontrado la forma de darle un sentido diferente a su existencia, un sentido que hasta hace poco creía que estaba olvidado.

Había sido asignado por la Computadora ya varias veces a trabajar en lugares distintos cuidando y educando a niños pequeños, que se suponía era su especialidad, pero finalmente Jack no parecía encajar del todo en ninguno de los sitios en que había sido situado; no hacía buena química con sus compañeros, y sin importar cuánto lo intentaran, no era posible hacer que se interesara en las fiestas y en las píldoras. Las veces que lo había intentado simplemente se había sentido enfermo.

La ventaja del ejército era que ellos vivían en lo que se parecía bastante a un mundo aparte; éste mundo seguía las reglas de Occident End, pero internamente también era regulado por los comandantes y los tenientes a cargo, que habían resultado ser algunas de las personas más agradables que Jack había conocido en toda su vida –con ciertas excepciones, claro está.

Esto resultaba en que, aparte de los entrenamientos exhaustivos y los peligros que había tenido que enfrentar hasta el momento, Jack había terminado encontrando un lugar donde al parecer no estaba tan mal ser como él era.

Todo esto no hubiera estado tan mal si no hubiera sido necesario agregar a la ecuación los confusos sentimientos que ahora lo invadían con respecto a Bunnymund.

.

.

.

- _Ten cuidado, Bunny._

-No tienes que recordármelo. ¿Cómo va todo?

 _-Las alarmas ya están desactivadas y….me deshice de los que cuidaban el edificio por el exterior. En el interior están operando un total de 20 elementos de seguridad. Si tomas el camino más corto encontrarás por lo menos seis de ellos._

-Bien, estoy en posición. Mándame el mapa.

Bunnymund escuchó un *beep* saliendo del bolsillo de su pantalón; sacó el pequeño dispositivo y observó en la pantalla. Desde su posición entre la oscuridad, miró el edificio rodeado por un muro alto, protegido con algunas líneas electrificadas. Ubicó la entrada más cercana a él, que era una entrada trasera, y se puso en marcha.

La entrada estaba vigilada por un guardia. Bunnymund se quedó entre la penumbra observando, y esperó un momento antes de avanzar, asegurándose primero de que estuviera completamente sólo. Lo escuchó hablando por radio así que aguardó a que terminara. Una vez que lo escuchó apagar el aparato, comenzó a avanzar.

Se aproximó al muro y pegó su espalda a él. Siguió avanzando sin separarse de la piedra y mirando y escuchando atentamente. Observó al guardia. Éste no se apartaba de su puesto, así que no le dejaba alternativa.

-¿Quién anda allí?- una ráfaga de viento, un golpe veloz casi sin dolor, y el cuerpo del guardia cayó pesadamente. Bunnymund lo sujetó para evitar que diera contra el piso y provocara más ruido. Aguardó un instante, y al no haber más movimiento entró a la construcción. Corrió por el gran pasillo principal a paso ligero, lo más que le fue posible. Miró una vez más el mapa que le había enviado North antes de abrir suavemente la puerta de una habitación.

 _-Tienes exactamente tres minutos, Bunny. Estoy registrando el resto de los cuartos. No te retrases mucho._

-Ok.

Bunnymund cerró la puerta y la aseguró antes de acercarse a las máquinas. Las pantallas llenas de imágenes parecían estáticas, pero lo único que ocurría era que realmente no estaba sucediendo nada importante en ese momento que fuera registrado en las cámaras de seguridad, salvo por una de ellas que mostraba a North corriendo por un pasillo.

Bunny buscó entonces entre las grabaciones, eliminó la que mostraba a su compañero y también en la que se veía su propia entrada a ese lugar y su carrera apresurada por el pasillo. Programó las demás cámaras para que se pausaran durante los siguientes diez minutos, no necesitaba más tiempo.

Una vez que terminó, llegó a su oído una advertencia de North para que se apresurara, pero él ya iba en camino. Siguió corriendo por la oscuridad hasta llegar a una escalera. Subió rápidamente, pero esperó un momento, un par de escalones abajo del siguiente piso. Volvió a recargarse contra la pared cuando escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Presionó un botón del comunicador que tenía en la oreja.

-Nick- siseó cuando se hubieron alejado los guardias- cuatro se dirigen al ala oriente del segundo piso. Debo subir dos pisos más.

 _-El tercer y cuarto piso están limpios, apresúrate._

Bunny siguió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Estaba cansado. No físicamente, sino más bien, en su interior, en su mente, su alma o lo que sea que hubiera en él.

Pero confiaba en que sería de las últimas veces que tuviera que hacer esto. No veía la hora en que al fin pudiera _irse_. De todo esto.

Al llegar al siguiente piso esperó un segundo y luego de escuchar solo el silencio, continuó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

Una vez allí usó el mapa otra vez para ubicar la habitación a la que tenía que dirigirse. Cuando entró, encontró la computadora que estaba buscando y sonrió antes de poner manos a la obra.

Tomó una tarjeta de memoria de entre sus cosas y la insertó en un hueco rectangular. Accedió a la memoria de la computadora y copió todo el contenido en su tarjeta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un guardia, sorprendido por su presencia, no dudó en apuntarle. Bunny se agachó cuando el disparo fue dirigido a su rostro y en cambio le dio una patada a la altura de las rodillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

La información no se terminaba de copiar, era demasiado pesada. Mientras tanto Bunnymund se echó encima del guardia y consiguió hacerlo soltar el arma. Lo sujetó del cuello y le volteó la cabeza haciendo que su cuello tronara, dejándolo fuera de combate con facilidad.

-¿North, está todo bien? Aquí quedaba uno…

 _-No… Toothiana y Sanderson traen el vehículo…. sube hasta el sexto piso cuando termines._

-Bien.

Bunny observó el progreso en la pantalla de la computadora, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando terminó de copiarse la información que necesitaba. Sacó la memoria de la rendija y al guardarla entre sus ropas recordó vagamente cuando Pitch le entregó, con la peor expresión que podía verse alguna vez en su rostro, las tarjetas de memoria que contenían la información de Jack. Tuvo que contener las ganas de revisarlas en aquella ocasión, y le costó, vaya que le costó.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ese asunto y olvidarse de Jack –al menos una vez, al menos por el momento-, y salió de la habitación para comenzar a subir por las escaleras a toda la velocidad que podía y en el mayor silencio posible.

Una vez en el sexto piso, siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con una sombra más grande en el pasillo. Al igual que él, North estaba vestido de negro y tenía la cara cubierta. La única razón porque lo podía identificar era porque eran exactamente las mismas ropas y porque su enorme corpulencia era inconfundible.

Comenzaba a escucharse ya algo de ajetreo en los pisos inferiores.

Identificaron una ventana y North dejó caer una cuerda a través de ella. Bunny bajó primero y luego él. Bunny volvió a caminar pegando la espalda al muro. North lo siguió.

Como todos los guardias habían corrido al interior habían descuidado la entrada. Aprovechando la oportunidad, tanto North como Bunnymund corrieron al exterior. El vehículo ya estaba afuera esperándolos.

Se montaron con rapidez y mientras Toothiana metía el acelerador a fondo, una alarma comenzó a escucharse, el escándalo creció y pronto comenzaron a ser perseguidos.

-¡Sandy, activa la excavadora, necesitamos enterrarnos!

Sanderson asintió y tiró de una palanca. North y Bunny, que apenas comenzaban a acomodarse en sus asientos, tuvieron que sostenerse con fuerza cuando el vehículo descendió de golpe y se internó en la tierra, dejando atrás a sus perseguidores.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, cuando fue seguro hacerlo, salieron a la superficie otra vez y buscaron la carretera más cercana para regresar al cuartel. El vehículo daba tumbos por el esfuerzo que había hecho el motor para excavar, pero finalmente se estabilizó y continuó con un avance suave y veloz.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Toothiana con cierta ansiedad-¿lo consiguieron?

North miró a Bunny de reojo y Bunny asintió mientras le extendía la tarjeta de memoria. Sandy la tomó y la guardó cuidadosamente en un estuche que llevaba consigo, que cerró con un código de seguridad.

-Bien. Manny se comunicó con nosotros hace un rato. Mandará información dentro de los siguientes días, pero no pudo especificar más.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Tendremos que ir al faro algunos días a esperar alguna señal. Tendremos que turnarnos.

Bunny soltó un soplido de fastidio. North sonrió divertido por su predecible actitud. Después, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los comandantes descansaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bunny?- preguntó North en voz baja después de un momento. Bunny miraba ausentemente por la ventanilla del vehículo hacia la noche cerrada- ¿Crees que necesites atención médica?

Bunny extendió su mano izquierda frente a su rostro y estiró los dedos. Luego cerró el puño.

-No, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado.

-Duerman, Sandy y yo nos haremos cargo- les dijo Toothiana mientras Sandy volteaba a verlos y levantaba los pulgares como para asegurarles que todo iba a estar bien.

En los asientos había mantas, así que cada quien tomó una y se dispusieron a dormir durante el resto del camino de regreso. Llegando al cuartel, tenían mucho qué hacer todavía.

.

.

.

El sábado pasó como una nube para Jack. Durmió casi todo el día, y el resto del tiempo estuvo tirado en su cama viendo alguna desabrida película por televisión y comiendo chatarra.

Pero el domingo en la mañana, salió de su casa decidido a seguir la misma rutina que habitualmente seguía, aunque supiera que realmente no había nada que hacer a donde fuera.

Ahora había una motivación nueva para hacer ese recorrido, pero sobre todo para mantenerse alerta y a la expectativa porque de pronto sintió una especie de alarma dentro de su cerebro. El comandante vivía en la misma ciudad que él. Pudo habérselo encontrado millones de veces antes en cualquier parte y no darse cuenta hasta ese día en el tren, y aún entonces, se le hubiera pasado por alto de no ser porque un destello de sus ojos verdes consiguió llamar su atención.

Siguió entonces con el camino que le era habitual tomar esos días con las unidades de sonido en sus oídos sonando a todo volumen. Recorrió los mismos lugares a los que iba y rechazó las distracciones y entretenimientos que siempre lo horrorizaban, mirando siempre atentamente a su alrededor, a la expectativa.

El día terminó y sabiendo que se aproximaba el toque de queda, se encaminó de regreso a su departamento, tomando por supuesto el tren, en el mismo lugar de siempre a la misma hora de siempre. Abordó el vagón que le correspondía y mantuvo sus sentidos – excepto el oído, que estaba ocupado con la música- alerta, buscando, esperando.

Nada extraordinario sucedió, y Jack tuvo que regresar al departamento, resignado a pensar que aquella tuvo que haber sido una coincidencia, una gran coincidencia sin duda pero nada más que eso. De modo que si Jack quería ver al comandante o saber algo de él, al menos por ahora tendría que esperar hasta regresar al cuartel y tenerlo en frente.

De todas formas, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Encontrarlo en el tren y decirle que….?

¿¡Y qué demonios esperaba decirle de todas maneras?!

Todo ese asunto de las veces que se habían besado tenía que quedarse en el cuartel, no podía salir más de ese contexto y aún dentro del cuartel, debía restringirse solo y exclusivamente a los lugares o situaciones en los que pudiera estar a solas con el comandante, sin aventurarse más allá bajo ninguna circunstancia.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana un enorme vehículo llegó por él. Jack, habituado ya al hermetismo con que se guardaban el lugar donde estaba ubicado el cuartel, se subió y decidió obviar la falta de ventanas para ver al exterior, a estas alturas realmente no podía decir que le molestara. Se sentó, se puso las unidades de sonido en los oídos y aguardó a llegar al cuartel. Pasaron a recoger a sus casas a varios otros de sus compañeros pero se abstuvo de participar en su plática, pues estaba demasiado inquieto, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza en ese instante y no podía sacársela ni pensar en otra cosa.

Y durante todos aquellos días, no lo quería admitir, pero parte de esa ansiedad estaba concentrada en sus labios… y en esas imágenes, y en esos sueños, y en _esos_ labios y en esos malditos ojos verdes que no lo habían dejado dormir en paz…

¿Qué demonios había hecho Bunnymund con él…?

¿En qué lo había convertido…?

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, no hubo mucho qué hacer en lo que quedaba del día. Unos minutos libres para despejarse luego del largo viaje, un rato haciendo ejercicios en el gimnasio y una pequeña clase teórica antes de la cena fue todo lo que ocurrió. Los únicos con quienes tuvieron contacto los reclutas en esas pocas horas fueron los tenientes. Jack no estaba seguro de si esto lo hacía sentir frustrado o complacido; por un lado no veía la hora de volver a ver al comandante para aclarar tantas cosas, y por otro lado… por otro lado, si podía evitar verlo, lo evitaría para siempre.

Mientras tanto, escuchaba las historias de sus compañeros; cómo habían ido a visitar a sus familias –los que aún podían verlas-, habían ido a centros nocturnos y al cinema multisensorial, habían tomado pastillas y se habían puesto los electrodos y se habían divertido, muchísimo. A Jack le hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo.

Le hubiera gustado ser un poco más así, le hubiera gustado que fuera tan fácil para él como para todos los demás vivir así y sumirse en la felicidad sin ningún problema, pero Jack no era así y jamás lo sería. Todos pensaban que Jack era animado y feliz todo el tiempo, todos pensaban que sería genial ser como él y actuar despreocupada y cínicamente, que era fácil para él ser altanero y soberbio en ocasiones, pero solo Jack sabía que en verdad él era demasiado diferente a todos ellos como para sentirse a gusto en las situaciones que para todos era tan comunes y naturales.

De modo que él participaba en sus conversaciones, pero siempre se las arreglaba para desviar el tema cuando trataban de preguntarle a él cómo había pasado sus días libre. Hubiera sido raro decir que había estado días sentado en su casa, aburriéndose, y esperando el momento de salir para buscar a alguien en específico, alguien a quien quería ver y no ver a partes iguales o más bien, no buscarlo, sino esperar en silencio hasta que se encontraran como si fuera una simple casualidad, sin que ocurriera en ningún momento.

.

.

.

A la hora de la cena, los muchachos entraron en el comedor en un agradable ajetreo, animados todavía por los días que habían estado en receso. Jack se formó en la fila para la cena junto con Jamie y los demás. Aún ahí platicaban agradablemente, o al menos así fue hasta que los ojos de Jack repararon en la mesa usualmente ocupada por los tenientes y los comandantes. Bunnymund estaba allí, cenando con tranquilidad y conversando con los otros.

Jack se quedó un momento de pie con la bandeja en la mano viendo en esa dirección, hasta que Jamie se paró tras él y siguió su mirada.

-No irás a molestarlo mientras cena, ¿o sí?

-Ah… ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Jamie sonrió ante la actitud distraída de Jack, era evidente al menos para él, que lo que estuviera pensando en ese instante tenía que ver con Bunnmund, y cuando Jack estaba al pendiente del comandante lo habitual era que en pocos minutos fuera a meterse en algún problema con él.

-Bueno, acabamos de volver, me extrañaría que te buscaras problemas tan pronto pero igual es posible.

Jack frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No haré nada esta vez, no te preocupes- Jack volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa bastante falsa desde luego, y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaban con el resto de sus compañeros.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y Jack procuró olvidarse del asunto. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jack se ofreció a llevar las bandejas de regreso a las repisas donde serían más tarde recogidas por el personal de cocina. Al mismo tiempo los superiores se levantaban de su mesa para abandonar el lugar.

Pasaron por detrás de Jack, que acomodaba las cosas cuidosamente pues las repisas estaban ya bastante llenas con bandejas y platos.

De pronto, Jack sintió una oleada de calor en su espalda. Era como si su piel se hubiera habituado a ese calor al punto de reconocerlo con facilidad cuando se encontraba cerca. Se quedó inmóvil, con las manos sosteniendo aún las bandejas y los platos en un intento casi inútil de mantenerlos en su lugar para que no cayeran.

Entonces sintió una mano posándose suavemente en su cadera, y del lado contrario de su cuerpo, un soplo de aire caliente en su oído.

-En el cuarto de cámaras a la media noche.

Aquellos labios rozaron levemente su piel debido al movimiento involuntario que hizo su cuerpo como efecto a la provocación. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su piel se sentía delgada y quebradiza, de otro modo no se explicaba que fuera tan sencillo que la respiración del comandante le hubiera calado hasta los huesos.

Esto apenas duró un par de segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para que, una vez que se hubiera retirado, Jack perdiera toda voluntad y dejara caer las bandejas y los platos, causando estruendo tal que todas las miradas presentes se posaron en él, que ahora tenía la cara más roja que un jitomate.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Monty en voz baja, mientras él y Jamie ayudaban a Jack a recoger el desastre luego de ser reprendido por uno de los encargados del comedor. Jamie volteó a ver a Jack, esperando tanto como Monty una respuesta a esta pregunta.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Ya saben, lo de siempre- dijo, como quitándole importancia mientras recogía una pila de platos y la acomodaba en una mesa- que más me valía hacer bien los ejercicios de mañana….que no me quería ver quejándome ni haciendo una escena.

-Ajá, claro… ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Jamie con escepticismo y buscó la mirada de Monty para que lo apoyara.

-Si fuera "lo de siempre"- completó el rubio- no te hubiera desconcentrado lo suficiente para que causaras este desastre.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reír, una vez más queriendo quitarle importancia, pero sus compañeros intercambiaron otra mirada como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo; no le creían nada.

-Terminemos ya o no podremos ir a la desinfección- los apuró sin contestar a sus últimos comentarios-, ya saben, lo que opine de mí el comandante me tiene completamente sin cuidado.

Sus compañeros siguieron sin creerle.

.

.

.

Jack llegó a la conclusión de que no iría a ver al comandante esa noche… ni nunca, para todos los fines. Había, según él, una forma muy simple de aclarar lo ocurrido; no volver a buscarse, tan sencillo como eso. Así ambos podían llegar sin problemas a la resolución de que lo que había pasado entre ambos –ya en dos ocasiones, por todos los cielos- era solamente una equivocación, un error, un impulso del momento y nada que debieran tomarse en serio ni a lo que debieran aferrarse.

 _Aunque se sintiera tan malditamente bien._

Trataba de alejar las ideas de su cabeza mientras buscaba sus cosas para ir a la desinfección. Necesitaba una cápsula de jabón para el cuerpo, otra para el cabello y su ropa de dormir limpia. Mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas sus manos tropezaron con algo; la caja donde venían las tarjetas de memoria de Pitch.

Jack las había puesto allí, dispuesto a olvidarse de ellas tanto como estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Pitch y a todo lo ocurrido con él. Ni siquiera la había abierto.

La agitó varias veces. Era lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en una sola de sus manos. Era de cartón y tenía un recubrimiento de pintura blanca ligeramente brillante.

Iba a abrirla pero al ponerla boca abajo para deshacer un pequeño doblez que tenía, descubrió una nota escrita a mano sobre la superficie blanca: "Ábrela cuando estés solo".

Jack miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros conversaban y preparaban sus cosas para ir a la desinfección, nadie lo miraba pero Jack no se sentía seguro allí. Algo le dijo que mirar al interior de esa caja era importante, así que decidió llevársela con él a los baños.

Una vez que estuvo en su cubículo, metió las cápsulas de jabón en el dispositivo de activación y esperó a que saliera el agua caliente. Se lavó a consciencia y después fue rociado por el líquido desinfectante, para luego ser enjuagado por un poco más de agua caliente.

Se vistió aún dentro del cubículo y finalmente tomó la caja entre sus dedos.

Escuchaba el agua caer dentro del resto de los cubículos. Escuchó a Jamie conversar con Monty a través de las delgadas paredes que los dividían y finalmente se convenció de que dentro de esas pequeñas paredes blancas, se encontraba solo.

Se sentó en una pequeña silla que había allí y abrió la caja.

Dentro había cuatro o cinco tarjetas de memoria, eso era de esperarse. Jack se confundió, ¿por qué iba a necesitar privacidad para verlas?

Entonces sintió algo caer de su otra mano. Había algo dentro de la tapa de la cajita, que había caído al suelo junto a sus pies aún descalzos. Jack se inclinó para tomarlo; era un papel doblado. Cuando lo desdobló sintió una gran impresión, un temblor en el suelo, una agitación en el pecho.

Era la fotografía de su familia. Estaba algo maltratada por haber sido doblada pero era perfectamente visible.

Sintió una risa suave formándose en su estómago y subiendo por su pecho mientras miraba los ojos bondadosos de su padre, el hermoso cabello castaño de su madre y la bellísima sonrisa de su amada hermana, los tres alrededor de él sonriendo para la cámara.

Una pequeña lágrima se formó en su ojo izquierdo pero la retiró antes de que cayera por su rostro.

¿Por qué Bunnymund se empeñaba tanto en hacerle las cosas difíciles?

.

.

.

Jack no podía dormir. El dormitorio llevaba ya un buen rato en completo silencio, salvo algunos ronquidos de cuando en cuando. Tom, que dormía en la litera de a lado, hablaba a veces mientras dormía, pero esta no parecía ser la ocasión. Jack miraba el techo de la enorme habitación mientras se debatía con su consciencia.

La fotografía de su familia había vuelto a su lugar dentro de la funda de su almohada, pero esto terminaría el viernes que pasara el encargado de la lavandería a recoger las sábanas. Entonces tendría que encontrar un lugar seguro donde ocultarla mientras Sanderson hacía inspección.

Esto no era lo que realmente lo preocupaba por el momento.

En la pared, junto a la puerta, el enorme reloj digital marcaba la una de la mañana.

Cuando había marcado las doce, su estómago se había hecho un nudo. A estas alturas sentía la garganta seca y definitivamente no podía dormir.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido ir con el comandante y se sentía muy culpable por no haber asistido, aunque en un principio él había sido el principal interesado en aclarar las cosas con él. En este momento, se sentía malagradecido y también como una especie de traidor.

Tenía que dormir ya. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esto.

.

.

.

Bunnymund miró por enésima vez el reloj en la pared. Volvió su vista a la pantalla y seleccionó unos minutos de video de una cámara de seguridad.

Amplió la imagen y apareció el momento exacto en que Jack había llegado a su oficina _ese_ día. Observó cómo dudaba frente a la puerta antes de decidirse a tocar y le pareció curioso su nerviosismo, al punto de provocarle una ligera risa.

Adelantó la grabación hasta el momento en que la puerta se abría y Jack salía de la oficina después de aquella plática que habían tenido.

Observó su expresión de desconcierto y suspiró al recordar que él se encontraba en un estado similar en ese mismo instante. Lo vio darse la vuelta e introducir el código con que abriría la puerta. Vio un par de segundos de cómo se besaban antes de mirarse retroceder con Jack acaballado en la cintura para cerrar la puerta desde adentro. Aún se preguntaba si esperaba que algo así pasara cuando le dio a Jack su clave para abrir la puerta de su oficina y su habitación.

Precisamente en eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó la alarma de la puerta del cuarto de cámaras. Imaginó que se trataba de North. Aunque le había dicho que le cambiaría el turno de vigilancia, solía ser olvidadizo con estas cosas.

Presionó el botón para abrir la puerta sin voltear.

-North, te dije que me haría cargo de esto. Puedes ir a descansar.

-Oh Bunnymund, amigo, no seas tan obstinado, deberías ir a dormir. Ese mocoso estúpido no vendrá.

Bunny se dio la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba no era la de North, sino una completamente distinta que imitaba con humor la de su compañero. Jack estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida ante su confusión.

-Overland…decidiste venir.

-Mmmm, interesante, ¿ya no soy Frostbite y ni siquiera Jack, eh? ¿Es porque te hice esperar?

Bunnymund miró el reloj de reojo. Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas estar aquí?

-Le cambié el turno de vigilancia a North así que iba a quedarme toda la noche, vinieras o no- aclaró con un tono ligeramente burlón-, así que no te sientas muy halagado.

-Aww, entonces le cambiaste el turno a North para hablar a solas conmigo- replicó Jack en venganza a este comentario, hablando con ternura pero a manera de mofa-, ¿cómo no sentirme halagado por eso?

Bunnymund no contestó, pero dejó correr el video donde lo había dejado. Lo adelantó hasta el momento en que volvía a abrir la puerta y Jack salía un momento de la oficina, sólo para regresar, colgarse de su cuello y besarlo rápidamente otra vez, para salir después corriendo por el pasillo.

Bunny pausó la grabación en un momento en que se podía apreciar claramente el rostro de Jack mientras corría.

Cuando volteó a verlo, el sonrojo se notaba no solo en sus mejillas sino también en sus orejas, su cuello y la parte visible de su pecho por debajo de la camisa del pijama.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Es eso una sonrisa?- preguntó mientras ampliaba la imagen, y de ser posible Jack se puso aún más rojo.

-Basta, ¿para qué querías que viniera?

-Creí que habías aprendido tu lección y me hablarías con más respeto- no despegó su rostro de la pantalla, seleccionó una parte de la grabación y se decidió a eliminarla. Era una lástima borrar una secuencia así pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más la viera.

-Depende de lo que entienda usted como "hablar con respeto", _señor_. Hasta el momento no me parece que haya hecho algo para molestarle.

-No, claro que no.

Hubo un silencio largo y pesado. Luego de borrar la secuencia, Bunnymund volteó a ver a Jack. Él seguía volteando a ver hacia la pantalla aunque ésta ya no mostraba nada. Alrededor de ésta, había por lo menos otras veinte pantallas mostrando diferentes cámaras de seguridad en todo el cuartel. Todas las instalaciones estaban quietas y en silencio.

-Gracias por la fotografía- se decidió a decir Jack después de un profundo silencio-. Significa mucho para mí.

Su voz salió de sus labios como un susurro, mucho más tímido de lo que hubiera podido admitir. Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-No se lo digas a nadie- contestó y siguió revisando las grabaciones, aparentemente sin prestarle más importancia-, es algo tarde así que si eso fue lo único que te trajo aquí no pienso retenerte, puedes irte tranquilo. Necesitas dormir.

A pesar de que estuvo tentado a tomarle la palabra e irse, Jack sintió que no podía hacerlo. No tanto por Bunnymund sino por él mismo. Aún había cosas que necesitaba saber y aclarar al menos para su propio bien.

Mientras duró el silencio, también duró una pesadez en el ambiente amenizada por la mirada de Bunnymund clavada en las pantallas y los nervios de Jack.

Ahora parecía que no quería mirarlo. Y Jack tampoco parecía estar seguro de querer mirarlo tampoco. Las preguntas se formaban en su mente y cambiaban de forma, de palabras, se deshacían y se volvían a armar pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente coherente, lo suficientemente significativa o por lo menos, no tan vergonzosa como para impedirle hablar como estaba pasando en este momento.

-¿E…está mal que me guste?

Bunny volteó a ver a Jack, sorprendido por lo que le había escuchado decir. Jack no había abandonado el lugar donde estaba de pie y en su rostro aún podía percibirse la vergüenza y la agitación.

-¿Qué cosa, Jack?- preguntó en un susurro, y Jack no entendió por qué le gustó tanto escucharlo pronunciar su nombre y no su apellido o un apodo.

-Lo que nosotros… bueno… eso…

-¿Qué nos hayamos besado?

Jack asintió, sorprendido una vez más por lo fácil que era para él admitirlo y decirlo en voz alta. Bunnymund lo miraba, pero de pronto miró hacia el suelo y lanzó un suspiro como de derrota. Luego lo volvió a ver.

-Sí, está mal. No debería gustarte. Ni a mí tampoco. Pero el hecho es que…. me gusta, Jack. Tal vez más que a ti.

-Co….comandante….

-Quiero saber qué hacer, Jack. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-…no lo sé…yo…

Bunnymund se puso de pie y se aproximó, aunque solo un poco pues al parecer comenzó a dudar. Jack observó lo alto que era en comparación con él, lo fuerte que se veía, lo profundos ojos verdes que lo habían cazado mientras dormía. Miró sus brazos cubiertos con las mangas de su camisa color verde oscuro.

Jack terminó la distancia que quedaba entre ambos. Bunny no supo cómo reaccionar cuando le tomó la mano izquierda, deshizo los botones de la muñeca y le dobló la manga hasta el codo. Se le hizo extraño y un poco excéntrico, pero lo dejó continuar cuando le tomó el otro brazo e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminó, Jack no se atrevió a levantar la vista para mirarlo.

-Se ven mejor así- explicó, como si eso aclarara algo.

Por toda respuesta, Bunnymund lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió de golpe al escritorio. Jack se sujetó de sus hombros y esperó su beso otra vez, pero en lugar de llegar, la frente de Bunnymund se posó sobre la suya y acierta distancia, sus ojos se conectaron y sus labios dudaron antes de tocarse.

-No _voy_ a forzarte a nada- le dijo entonces, y Jack sintió que sus ojos le taladraban el alma- dime si quieres esto. Dime…si…

Bunnymund apenas pudo controlarse cuando sus ojos bajaron por el rostro sonrojado de Jack y se posaron en sus labios, repentinamente enrojecidos y aparentemente más gruesos de lo que había notado antes.

Tenía que probarlos una vez más. Tenía que hacerlos suyos de nuevo y disfrutar de su forma y de su sabor. Y como Jack no oponía resistencia alguna, los tomó como si le pertenecieran, los probó y los disfrutó mientras el joven se estremecía entre sus brazos que no habían podido evitar rodearlo y sujetarlo fuerte.

Y dios, cuando Jack abrió sus labios y le permitió la entrada, fue tan perfecto sentir con aún más claridad el sabor de su boca, la frescura y el aroma de su piel, la dulzura de los sonidos que manaban de su garganta.

Cuando se separó de él, Jack entreabrió los ojos. Lucían acuosos, sus mejillas seguían rojas al igual que sus labios, rojos y brillantes, todo el rostro de Jack era como una invitación para seguir besándolo, por horas, días, o por el resto de la vida de ambos si era posible.

Jack dejó salir un sollozo, una queja, y Bunnymund sintió como jalaba la tela de su camisa, como urgiéndolo a continuar. No lo iba a hacer esperar más así que se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y siguió con la caricia.

Las manos delgadas y suaves se deslizaron de pronto por su cabello y esto provocó una urgencia en él de clavar los dedos en la piel de su cintura. Jack suspiró mientras aún se besaban y luego de esto se separaron por segunda vez.

-Co…comandante…yo….

-¿Ahora sí me tratas con respeto?- sonrió Bunnymund y miró de nuevo sus labios. Cómo los quería, pero necesitaba esperar, no quería forzarlo y sentía que ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Jack no tenía preparada una respuesta mordaz o un comentario sarcástico con qué sacarlo de sus casillas. Estaba atrapado entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, dentro de sus brazos, sometido a su voluntad sólo por aquellos besos extraños y deliciosos que parecían viajar desde sus labios hasta su espina dorsal. Quizás el comandante jamás comprendería plenamente lo que estaba provocando en él.

-…yo…yo quiero…- Bunnymund lo silenció con otro beso, mucho más rápido, pero tan intenso y dulce como los anteriores.

-Tranquilízate. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

-Yo quiero continuar. No quiero…no quiero dejarlo.

-¿Aunque esté mal?

-Aunque esté mal.

-¿Aunque tengamos que ocultarlo y vernos en secreto?

-Sí…

-Aunque… ¿Aunque sea un hecho que no nos agradamos y que no coincidimos en nada?- Jack volvió a asentir- ¿Aunque ambos sabemos que no llegará a ninguna parte y que tendrá que terminar tarde o temprano?

-¡Sí, sí por favor, no importa!- reclamó, ya desesperado-¡Yo deseo esto, lo deseo…tanto...!

-Bien, bien Jackie, yo también lo deseo-. Se inclinó, aparentemente para besarlo otra vez, pero retrocedió de pronto y lo miró a los ojos directamente- ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

Jack se estremeció. ¿Por qué le pedía permiso? ¿Por qué lo provocaba? Lo que es más, Jack nunca había usado palabras explicitas en aquella situación. Bunnymund hablaba de besos, de besarse, de _besarlo_. Y lo hacía con una tranquilidad y con una naturalidad que lo enervaba.

-Sí….sí, por favor…

Bunny sonrió. ¿Quién iba a pensar que este muchachito altanero iba a resultar ser tan dulce y sumiso? Pero le encantaba este lado de él. Le encantaba que se entregara así y que le permitiera adueñarse de él con tanta facilidad. Le encantaba casi tanto como su lado rebelde que lo volvía loco. Jack lo volvía loco.

Siguió besándolo. Siguió sujetando su cintura y disfrutando de sus manos entre su cabello. Siguió aferrándose a su aroma y bebiendo de sus labios hasta que abrió sus ojos un instante y reparó en el reloj otra vez. Las cuatro y quince de la mañana. No había sentido pasar el tiempo.

-Debes ir a dormir…- susurró, separando apenas sus labios de los de él- necesitas descansar.

Jack asintió.

-¿Cuándo? ¿…cuándo volveré a verte?

Bunny sonrió ante su ligero atrevimiento. Acarició sus labios contra los de él de nuevo mientras contestaba.

-Mañana a medianoche en el primer cubículo de la enfermería.

Jack asintió, pero dudó un segundo antes de hablar.

-…comandante….

-¿Sí?

-Puedo… ¿puedo llamarte Aster mientras estemos solos?

Bun…Aster, sonrió, entre divertido y enternecido por ésta solicitud.

-Por supuesto, suena extraño que me llames "comandante" mientras suspiras así-, Jack le dio un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo reír. Lo contuvo abrazándolo fuerte otra vez-. Si quieres también puedo doblarme las mangas así todo el tiempo. ¿Te gusta?

Jack asintió. El color rojo volvió a hacerse presente en su piel blanca y Aster no pudo reprimir el enorme deseo que sentía de besar su cuello, aunque fuera unas pocas veces.

Jack disfrutó cada uno de esos pequeños besos hasta que el comandante lo sujetó para bajarlo del escritorio.

-Ve a dormir. Te hace falta.

-Pero…

-Ve. Nos veremos en el entrenamiento.

Jack asintió finalmente y se quedó de pie un momento. Bunnymund lo tomó de la cintura y le besó la frente antes de dejarlo ir.

Jack salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo.

No sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Tenía algo de miedo, pero también sabía perfectamente que se sentía bien. Y si podía continuar, lo haría.

No era la primera vez que no encajaba en algún lugar. No era la primera vez que se sentía desorientado y completamente diferente a como las cosas debían de ser. Pero era la primera vez que estaba obteniendo algo a cambio, y lo iba a disfrutar hasta que le fuera permitido, hasta que el comandante quisiera seguir dejándolo tener esa sensación que vivía cada vez que se besaban.

Durante las últimas horas que quedaban de esa noche, durmió como un bebé. Ya podía preocuparse de otras cosas por la mañana.

.

.

.

Aster se quedó haciendo guardia en el cuarto de cámaras el resto de la noche. Estaba inquieto pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía esperar nada más.

Jack no era suyo, quizás jamás lo sería, pero podía decirse ahora que había una parte de él que podía tomar cuando quisiera. Y eso, al menos por el momento, tenía que ser más que suficiente.

 _Continuará…_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Ahora:_

 _Nelson: gracias por preocuparte por mí. Lamentablemente en mi país hemos llegado a un punto donde se siente "normal" todo lo malo que está pasando. La verdad a veces no sabemos ni a donde voltear y noticias como la que leíste nosotros las vemos a diario en los noticieros. Pero en general, como tú dices, es bueno saber que aún hay gente buena. Yo me esfuerzo por serlo, y te agradezco que me expreses todo lo que piensas aunque sinceramente no creo merecer tantos halagos de tu parte. Lo que dices no suena ridículo, al contrario, me alegra hacerte tanto bien como tú dices y espero que las cosas mejoren para ti. Yo sé que encontrarás el amor, es cuestión de tiempo y de que también arregles tus asuntos contigo mismo. Si leer mis fics te ayuda, seguiré esforzándome para hacer lo mejor que pueda. Espero que hayas pasado una temporada navideña agradable. Cuídate mucho y no te preocupes más por mí :) nos leemos pronto y como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo. Besos y abrazos!_

 _yusefan halackti fanny alejo: Feliz navidad y año nuevo! espero que te siga gustando la historia :3 Pitch volverá a dar problemas pero no estoy segura de cuándo lo hará. Besitos!_

 _akima quiroly: Feliz año nuevo! supongo que tienes razón con lo del m-preg, es cuestión de aprender, como con todo. Sólo que no estoy segura, necesitaría pensarlo un poco aún n.n pero si no lo hago en este fic, creo que lo intentaré con un one-shot, al menos experimentalmente, ¿qué te parece? Saludos, besos y abrazos, espero que te siga gustando este fic :)_

 _angeli caduti: el final no será tan hacia el futuro como para ver a Jack así de adulto aunque tengo que admitir que la idea me gusta (jujuju), generalmente las historias de este género suceden en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo y quisiera apegarme tanto como pueda a lo que he leído. De hecho, va a haber pronto algunos cambios que pueden resultar interesantes con respecto al hecho de que estén en el ejército :3 me muero por meterme en eso porque será la parte fuerte de la trama. En cuanto a lo de las cámaras, en otro capítulo insinué que Bunny tenía cierto control sobre ellas- cuando descubre que Pitch acosa a Jack en el pasillo- por lo tanto como se vio en este capítulo él puede editar y borrar las grabaciones cuando sea conveniente. Espero que conforme pase el tiempo se llenen tus expectativas con respecto a esta historia. Besos!_

 _GabrielaTaisho: Drama's gonna hit hard in this one!_ _I_ _guarantee_ _it! Como siempre, no puedo vivir sin drama y va a estar presente hasta el final, jejejeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste :'D muchas gracias por dejar review. Besos!_

 _DarkCupidFearless: Querido futuro esposo! Muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre! Jajajaja no sabes cuánto me gustó (y me sigue gustando) escribir esos besos. ¡Y claro que va a haber hard, la pregunta ofende!, y quizás más pronto de lo que tú piensas debo agregar, jujuju. Hay buenas razones para que sea amor prohibido. Normalmente las sociedades en el género distópico tienen este tipo de reglas, y es una parte importante de la historia que quiero aprovechar en capítulos futuros. Supongo que es bueno que me consideren mayor por mi forma de escribir – si fuera por mi aspecto me deprimiría, supongo. Déjame ver…¿tienes 18? No me hagas sentir asaltacunas, por favor xD te amo futuro esposo! nos leemos pronto!_

 _One Dark love: Me encanta escribir a un Bunny protector con Jack. No sé, incluso en la película que tienen esos roces constantes, da la impresión de que si a Bunny le agradara Jack desde un principio sería así con él. Parece bien para su personalidad, sinceramente no me lo imagino de otro modo. Aun así por el bien de apegarme al personaje, le quiero poner algunos detalles más toscos. Espero que esté saliendo bien xD Y sí, Bunny está muy agobiado pero aún no te diré porqué :3 eso se verá en unos capítulos más aunque ya dejé un par de pistas por aquí. En fin, besos y abrazos!_

 _MidSD: GATOS EN RANAS! JAJAJAJAAJJA hacía mucho que no me reía tanto. Lamento ensuciar así tu pobre mente inocente XD no sé si vayas a llorar en un futuro pero espero que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia. Y está bien, te prometo que en algún punto le dirá "mi amor", pero no será aún ñ.ñ cuando pase espero que lo disfrutes. ¡al fin me traes comida! ¡Ya era tiempo!jajajaja bueno, ya fueron tamales, a la próxima quiero galletitas :3 besos y abrazos querida paisana!_

 _LightWalker13: Pues bienvenido (como ciudadano oficial de FF XD)! Me alegra haberte animado a hacer una cuenta y que decidieras dejarme un review. Espero que sigas disfrutando este fic y muchas gracias por tu comentario, aprecio mucho tu opinión. Muchos besos :)!_

 _.larena: Muchas gracias por dejar review :) qué bueno que le dieras una oportunidad a mi fic aunque el género no te pareciera atractivo. Espero que llene tus expectativas! Besos y abrazos!_

 _dany-dragon: el beso, creo que todos amamos el beso! tienes razón, lo zuculento viene después ñ.ñ espero que pronto, para ser sincera. Se seguirán dando amor por un tiempo –aunque ellos no lo quieran admitir, jujuju- pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá drama, jejejeje. También te deseo un feliz año nuevo y te mano muchos abrazos psicológicos!_

 _Dess: de hecho sí va a ser un poco difícil lo de los sentimientos, sobre todo por algunas cosas que van a ir pasando :3 aunque aún no puedo entrar en detalles. Puedo decirte-porque creo que en este cap quedó más que obvio- que sí, Bunny está un poco más claro con esto pero también va a ser un poco necio de vez en cuando. Amo ese tipo de estira y afloja, no sé, es adictivo darle vueltas a las cosas XD En fin, te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a ti también :) Según mis cálculos, Jack tiene 21 años en este fic, Bunny tiene entre 28 y 30. Más de 30 se me haría demasiada diferencia de edad y no podía poner a Jack muy mayor por cuestiones de que tenía que encajar con la trama y con las reglas de la sociedad distópica que imaginé. ¿Alguna razón en específico para tal curiosidad? ñ.ñ en fin, muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _EvyNery: Me halaga que inviertas tu tiempo en leer mi fic sobre todo a altas horas de la noche (yo personalmente no me desvelo leyendo a menos que sea una genialidad, por lo tanto me halaga mucho cuando alguien se toma la molestia por mí) :'D gracias por dejarme review y espero que te siga gustando. También te deseo un feliz año nuevo. Besos y abrazos!_

 _Y en fin! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo atrasado y espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Que tengan un año maravilloso y por favor, mándenme sus buenas vibras porque las voy a necesitar. Está comenzando una nueva etapa de mi vida y estoy francamente nerviosa._

 _Espero subir el siguiente capítulo en máximo dos semanas._

 _Besos y abrazos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	7. El primer cubículo de la enfermería

_Pensaba subir esto ayer pero no había podido porque se me hizo bastante tarde :T pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está._

 _Respuestas a sus reviews al final del cap, como siempre._

 _Advertencia: Lemon. Sí, leyeron bien._

 _Disc._ _RotG ni The Guardians of Childhood me pertenecen, yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

 _A leer :)_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 7: El primer cubículo de la enfermería**

Al amanecer, Jack se levantó de su cama como impulsado por un resorte. Aunque apenas había dormido un par de horas, sentía un golpeteo en el pecho que le bajaba por las extremidades y lo obligaba a moverse a gran velocidad. Incluso Jamie lo miró con extrañeza mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a su casillero buscando un uniforme limpio. Estaba definitivamente con más energía que de costumbre- y eso ya era decir demasiado. Parecía acelerado, hablaba con rapidez y las ideas fluían en su mente una tras otra a gran velocidad. A Monty y a Jamie les costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos y comprender todas las cosas que decía. Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo pero de pronto se dirigía a ellos como si esperara respuestas para sus ideas y ellos no sabían que contestarle. Parecía feliz. Quizás demasiado feliz.

Fue a la desinfección y al desayuno. Más tarde les marcaron en el horario que tenían un rato libre antes de ir al entrenamiento del día.

Para entonces Jack ya había conseguido calmar su aceleramiento previo. Aún había demasiadas cosas corriendo por su mente pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no pensaba permitir que el comandante se diera cuenta de que estaba emocionado por él.

Sí, Jack ahora era capaz de admitirlo al menos dentro de su propio cerebro; estaba emocionado por perspectiva de verlo a él, al comandante, y algo lo comía vivo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que ya fuera medianoche y poder verlo…y poder _besarlo_.

Ya está, lo había admitido con todas sus letras. Quería _besarlo_ , y quería que lo _besara_.

Cuando Jack pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con él la noche anterior, casi no podía creerlo, pero había sucedido, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar unas cuantas horas para tener un poco más.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de lo estúpido que debía de verse ahí de pie, viendo dónde iba a ser el entrenamiento del día.

-¿El Cuarto de Armas?

-Sí-, respondió Jamie pasando a lado suyo-, el comandante me dijo que cada vez hay más posibilidades de que participemos en la guerra de verdad. Entonces tenemos que volver al entrenamiento en armas, todos, no solo los de la GC-M.

Jack contuvo la respiración un momento. Si el entrenamiento del día era en armas, lo más seguro era que el encargado fuera el comandante Bunnymund.

.

.

.

La habitación era enorme, pero relativamente sencilla. Estaba dividida en dos secciones en medio de las cuales había un extenso pasillo. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, ésta daba a una habitación donde tenían guardadas las armas con las que entrenaban. En cada mitad del cuarto había varias casillas de tiro. A algunos metros de cada una estaban las dianas a las que tenían que acertar. Primero tenían que entrenar con las dianas estáticas, luego de un tiempo se les permitía usarlas en movimiento.

Jack ya había recibido algo de entrenamiento antes, pero había sido sólo lo básico y con armas ligeras y no demasiado potentes, pero al menos podía decir que tenía la experiencia de disparar en una misión de verdad.

Al entrar todos se dirigieron a la bodega de armas y se pusieron el equipo que debían usar durante la práctica; guantes, orejeras, lentes y chalecos antibalas. No era que fueran a dispararse unos a otros pero nunca se era demasiado precavido.

Cuando cada quien estuvo en su puesto listo para comenzar a practicar, Bunnymund apareció y comenzó a darles instrucciones. Les recordó las indicaciones básicas de cómo preparar y cargar el arma, sostenerla, apuntar y disparar. La única diferencia con lo que habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores es que estas armas eran mucho más pesadas y potentes de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Algunos no se sentían cómodos cargándolas.

-En el campo de batalla habrá muchas ocasiones en que no podrán darse el lujo de elegir. Tienen que adaptarse a esto, ¿comprenden?- hubo un asentimiento general. Bunnymund caminaba entre las casillas con las manos en la espalda y observando con ojo crítico-. En la parte superior de cada casilla hay un contador. Para el final de esta sección quiero que cada uno de ustedes haya acertado en el blanco 20 veces. El que no lo consiga se quedará aquí y tendrá que hacer 50, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí señor!

-Bien, a trabajar.

Todos comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Jack se sentía confiado, pero tenía que admitir que ver a Bnnymund se sentía un poco extraño. Por no decir que además sentía ahora una excitación incluso mayor que la que había sentido al despertar; porque el comandante estaba allí, tan cerca de él irradiando esa aura de poder y dominación que lo hacía estremecer solo de imaginar…

¿De imaginar qué, exactamente?

Jack se olvidó de esa voz dentro de su mente y se dedicó a hacer lo que se suponía que debía de hacer sin distraerse –o al menos lo intentó. Se puso en posición, apuntó y disparó, dando bastante cerca del blanco en su primer intento.

-Muy bien Jack- le dijo Jamie, gratamente sorprendido, asomándose desde su casilla.

-Buen trabajo, Overland- reconoció el comandante, que pasaba caminando por ahí supervisando el trabajo de todos-, veo que no olvidaste la experiencia de tu primera misión.

Jack sintió un delicioso escalofrío. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos; por lo que oía, no estaba demasiado lejos de él. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación de anticipación que se esparcía por su cuerpo, y contestó con toda la seguridad y altanería que pudo.

-Claro que no- sonrió sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras volvía a apuntar-. Recarga el arma contra tu hombro para apuntar mejor y apoya bien tu peso para no salir volando mientras dispares.

-De acuerdo, quiero verlo.

Jack, que ya estaba en posición, disparó, pero su segundo disparo fue mucho más lejos del blanco que el primero. Escuchó a Bunnymund reírse atrás de él y sintió su cara calentándose por el coraje. Escuchó claramente a Jamie también reír, aunque más tímidamente, y decidió ignorarlos a ambos y cargar su arma otra vez rápidamente para volverlo a intentar.

-Espera un segundo. Pon atención.

Bunnymund lo rodeó con sus brazos para sujetarle las manos. Jack se congeló por unos segundos, y esperó con todo su corazón que Jamie ya no los estuviera observando y hubiera vuelto a su casilla.

-No solo trates de apuntar al blanco, tienes que calcular el error dentro del área a la que apuntas- le aleccionó, no tan cerca de su oído como en otras ocasiones, pero después de un momento, acercó aún más su cuerpo a él y sujetó con mayor fuerza sus brazos-. Cualquier cosa, un soplo de viento, una distracción, pueden hacer que te equivoques.

Jack asintió, como dando a entender que lo escuchaba mientras sentía su respiración tan cerca de la nuca.

-Así que piensa un poco antes de disparar. Siente tu cuerpo-, Jack sintió sus labios moverse contra el exterior de su oreja, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos presa de una repentina oleada de éxtasis-. Si percibes que estás inclinado hacia la derecha, recárgate en tu pie izquierdo. Si te sientes demasiado recargado contra tu lado izquierdo inclínate un poco a la derecha. ¿Bien?- Jack asintió sin contestar-. De acuerdo. Vamos, quiero verte.

Jack trató de ignorar el hecho de que seguía a escasos milímetros de él y se concentró en sentir su propio cuerpo como él le había dicho, calculando el "error" en sus cálculos al disparar. Se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda y disparó. Casi dio exactamente en el blanco.

Al darse la vuelta, el comandante ya estaba saliendo de la casilla, de modo que no pudo ver la sonrisa complacida que había tomado lugar en su rostro.

-Buen trabajo Overland. Sigue así.

En cambio, Jamie volvió a asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la casilla.

-Vaya, parece que al fin se llevan bien- comentó con una enorme sonrisa. Jack negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras volvía a apuntar-, ¿y bien? ¿Ya lo pensaste?

-¿Pensar qué?

-Si vas a cambiarte a nuestra unidad. De eso has estado hablando con el comandante, ¿no?

Jack bajó el arma un momento, pero no contestó. Jamie insistió.

-N…¿No es así, Jack?- preguntó de nuevo, con cierta nota de preocupación en su voz, contrastante con el tono anterior que parecía mucho más alegre- ¿No planeas cambiarte aún? ¿No te lo ha pedido el comandante?

-Jamie…

-E…el comandante me dijo que tú estarías con nosotros-, se quejó el joven, y a Jack le dio la impresión de que estaba mucho más ansioso al respecto delo que había percibido en un principio.

-En realidad no hemos hablado de eso- repuso, ahora sí, apartando el arma que sostenía en sus manos y prestándole toda su atención-, no es nada importante, Jamie, es solo estar en una o en otra unidad. No tiene importancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¿Qué pasará si tenemos que ir a otra de esas horribles misiones? Ya no vas a estar con nosotros, no volveré a verte.

-Jamie….

-Jack, tú eres como….como mi hermano- su voz era temblorosa y débil, como la de un niño asustado-, si algo pasa nos separarán, y nunca volveré a verte.

-Jamie….Jamie tranquilízate ¿sí?...tengo….aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar antes de aceptar cambiarme de unidad. Además, tú ya tienes más amigos además de mí, vas a estar bien…

-¡Overland, Bennett, no los veo trabajando!

Jamie volvió a su casilla y Jack se sintió muy mal. Lo conocía ya bastante bien, y aunque era un chico listo y seguro de sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, aún tenía demasiado miedo a estar solo. Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir que tenía su compañía incondicionalmente, sin embargo había situaciones que no podía controlar. El día que los mandaran nuevamente a alguna misión en la que corrieran peligro, no podía garantizar que pudiera encontrar la manera de unirse a ellos una vez más.

Jack se concentró de nuevo en su tarea, pero de vez en cuando se detenía un momento y pensaba en lo que Jamie acababa de decirle. En realidad, era un hecho que se sentiría mucho más cómodo trabajando en la GC-M, con chicos mucho más parecidos a él con quienes incluso se sentía conectado, como si fuera completamente parte del grupo. Además, estando en esa subunidad podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Jamie, y ayudarlo y protegerlo como el buen amigo que era, o que deseaba ser.

Aun así no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo ni estaba seguro de que, de decidirse, fuera algo bueno para él o para sus compañeros. North ya no le había insistido con el asunto y Aster –por el amor de dios, ahora realmente pensaba en él como _Aster_ -, ni siquiera lo había mencionado. A estas alturas, parecía que nadie a parte de Jamie creía que aún después de tantos meses aún cabía la posibilidad de que Jack se cambiara de unidad.

Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Jack había terminado exitosamente todos sus tiros, pero al asomarse a la casilla de Jamie se percató de que éste había conseguido hacer apenas quince de los 20 que Bunny les había mandado. Parecía que estaba nervioso y esto le impedía disparar bien.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Jack entonces, acercándose- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No sé-, repuso él, volviendo a cargar el arma-, el ruido me pone nervioso y cada vez que disparo siento…que esta cosa va a rebotar y que me explotará en la cara.

Jack rio suavemente y se acercó. Tomó a Jamie de los brazos para direccionarlo y mostrarle cómo apoyar bien el arma contra su cuerpo, de manera que no rebotara el arma contra él.

-Así, ¿ok?- le explicó mientras se paraba tras él, lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo a apuntar, y luego recordó lo que Bunny le había dicho antes -, y al apuntar…considera el error que podría tener la dirección que le das a tu arma.

-Sí…recuerdo que eso te dijo el comandante hace rato. Pero no lo entendí muy bien.

Jack le repitió las órdenes precisas, y no soltó sus brazos hasta que Jamie se atrevió a disparar, dando en el blanco en seguida.

-Overland, deja que Bennett cumpla con su tarea él solo- la voz de Bunnymund tras ellos los sobresaltó de repente. Por alguna razón, el comandante lucía molesto-. Bennett, se acabó el tiempo. Lo siento pero tendrás que terminar cincuenta, como dije antes.

-Sí, comandante- contestó Jamie, bajando la cabeza.

Jack miró a Bunny con el ceño fruncido, y éste le devolvió el gesto sin dudar.

-¿No tienes nada qué hacer?

-¿Algo mucho más interesante que verlo a usted? Claro que sí, comandante.

Y con esto, Jack se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar a paso apresurado.

.

.

.

Jack no volvió a ver al comandante en todo el día y la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto. _Claro que no_. _No_ estaba molesto por lo ocurrido entre ellos, _no_ había pasado todo el día pensando en él y en la cara que había puesto cuando lo encontró ayudándole a Jamie durante el entrenamiento. _No_ había estado horas ansiando que fuera medianoche para ir a buscarlo.

Todos estaban ya dormidos y el reloj del dormitorio de los principiantes marcaba las 11:55. Jack se incorporó levemente y miró a su alrededor. No había movimientos. Había un par de ronquidos, respiraciones leves, movimientos ligeros de los cuerpos de sus compañeros al respirar.

Rebuscó debajo de su almohada y sacó la fotografía. La miró un momento, repasando los rostros de sus padres y su hermana antes de guardarla de nuevo y asomarse a la cama inferior, donde Jamie dormía a pierna suelta, exhausto como estaba luego de un día de entrenamiento más que intenso.

Jack bajó de la litera con los movimientos más ligeros que podía darle a su cuerpo. Sus pies, livianos como plumas, se deslizaban por el suelo mientras él salía de la habitación y comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos en busca de la enfermería.

Al llegar ante la puerta, se quedó un momento allí y esperó un momento, dándose valor antes de abrirla. Primero estaba el recibidor, en donde había varios sillones. Luego estaba la puerta donde estaba el primer cubículo.

Jack recordaba que Monty había estado en el segundo o tercero cuando tuvo aquel accidente. Jack no tenía idea de cómo lucía aquella primera habitación.

Entonces se decidió y abrió la puerta.

La habitación no era demasiado amplia pero se veía cómoda. Había una cama para un hipotético paciente. En una de las paredes había un sillón de tres plazas, para las visitas, y recargado contra otra pared había un escritorio, que se suponía debía ser usado por un médico o enfermero al cuidar al paciente.

Frente a éste escritorio, estaba sentado nada menos que el comandante Bunnymund, revisando un enorme monitor. Parecía muy concentrado. Jack se acercó.

-Siempre te encuentro ocupado con algo.

Bunnymund no se sobresaltó al escucharlo, como Jack esperaba. En cambio, soltó una pequeña risa y apagó el monitor, pero no volteó a verlo.

- _Siempre_ hay algo que hacer con un puesto como el mío.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso incluye ponerte celoso cuando me ves cerca de alguien más?

Bunnymund no contestó nada, pero Jack se percató de que sus hombros se tensaban. Tuvo ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo.

-Así que estoy en lo correcto…

-¿Por qué crees que me puse celoso, eh?

-Pues…tu actitud no es muy discreta- Jack caminó hacia él un poco más y se acercó lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza por encima del hombro del comandante. Cuando éste volteó para mirarlo, aprovechó su oportunidad para besarlo por sorpresa, tomando ventaja su impresión inicial para poder dominarlo aunque fuera un poco, antes de que él lo hiciera. Como era de esperarse, Aster lo abrazó con fuerza, jalándolo hacia él y finalmente haciéndolo sentarse sobre su regazo. Jack se abrazó fuerte de su cuello.

En esta ocasión, Jack percibió un cambio en la manera en que Aster lo besaba. Ahora su beso era mucho más lento que en ocasiones anteriores; era una caricia larga y reposada, como permitiendo que cada milímetro en la piel de sus labios hiciera contacto directo, llenándose de humedad y calor. Y ése mismo calor, como en cada uno de sus besos, se iba transportando hacia su propio cuerpo, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y que sus huesos parecieran derretirse. Y entonces, Jack se percató de que había sentido esto muchas veces antes, pero apenas ahora podía visualizarlo con tranquilidad y disfrutarlo porque esto no era un accidente, una casualidad o una provocación. Era un beso. Un cálido, largo, húmedo y delicioso beso.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron. Jack tuvo tiempo, por primera vez, de observar los ojos verdes del comandante, que lo miraban ahora con fijeza y extasío, como si Jack fuera algo valioso o bello. Jack nunca se había sentido así.

-Te sonrojaste- sonrió Aster, dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre la cadera del joven.

-No es nada- repuso él, desviando la vista. Deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros del comandante, bajando por sus brazos. Al llegar a los codos, sonrió-, te doblaste las mangas.

-Si eso te gusta no me voy a negar.

Jack se inclinó sobre su rostro y lo besó de nuevo. Aster relajó sus labios y decidió permitir que fuera Jack quien llevara el ritmo de la caricia, contentándose con permitir que sus dedos exploraran un poco por debajo de la suave tela del pijama y en cambio se encontraran con la piel sedosa y fría que ansiaba explorar pronto de alguna otra manera, aunque sin atreverse aún a intentarlo.

El beso de Jack le pareció inocente y dulce, y éste pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- aun besándose y con los ojos cerrados, Jack había sentido perfectamente los labios de Aster curvándose en una sonrisa. Bunny negó con la cabeza y se decidió a continuar por su cuenta, profundizando el beso casi forzosamente. Abrió los labios de Jack con los suyos y comenzó a explorarlo con tal brusquedad que mandó una llamarada de fuego a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

Jack no podía soportarlo más, así que mientras seguía disfrutando el beso que Aster le daba, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama. Entre el forcejeo de su cuerpo, empeñado en sentir más y más, la camisa aún sin estar abierta del todo se deslizó por sus hombros.

De pronto, Aster se separó de él. Confundido, Jack lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entre jadeos, molesto porque hubiera interrumpido tan delicioso encuentro.

-No hagas esto- repuso el comandante, acomodando la camisa de vuelta sobre sus hombros y comenzando a abotonarla de nuevo con rapidez. Jack detuvo sus manos y las retiró de los botones bruscamente para después volverlos a abrir.

-Tengo calor, necesito quitarme esto.

-No, no lo hagas- insistió él, volviendo a intentar acomodar la camisa, y Jack se sintió molesto y frustrado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, repitiendo el proceso para finalmente quitársela y aventarla a un lado.

-Porque me obligas a hacer esto- replicó el Aster antes de adelantarse y darle una fuerte mordida en un hombro. Jack gritó en parte por el dolor y en parte por la impresión, pero en venganza, empujó al comandante hacia atrás, para hacerse espacio y morder su cuello con toda la fuerza que podía. Aster gruñó, entre molesto y excitado, y cuando Jack lo soltó lo tomó del cabello, lo obligó a mover su cabeza de modo que su cuello quedara libre y volvió a morderlo pero ahora con una mayor fuerza.

Jack volvió a gritar y Aster mordió un poco más fuerte, para luego comenzar a succionar.

-Basta…basta…aaah…-Jack se sorprendió del sonido ahogado que había salido de su garganta. De pronto el dolor había disminuido, abriéndole paso a una sensación distinta. De hecho, esa mordida estaba gustándole… mucho-….Aster…

Después de besar el lugar donde había mordido, Aster lo soltó, y cuando Jack consiguió abrir sus ojos y mirarlo, él sonreía con malicia.

-Se escucha bien mi nombre, saliendo de esos labios.

Le sujetó la cara con una mano, y comenzó a acariciarle los labios con su dedo pulgar. Jack no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo placentero que había sido algo que había comenzado siendo tan molesto y doloroso. Cerró los ojos y permitió que ese dedo entrara entre sus labios, succionándolo con suavidad. Aster se inclinó y comenzó a saborear su cuello, mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su espalda.

-Snowflake…-susurró de pronto, separándose de él. Jack entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para mirarlo.

-¿Un nuevo apodo?- sonrió y recibió otro beso que lo obligó a borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Es un buen apodo para ti- contestó finalmente, terminando el beso una vez más. Jack suspiró sin haber bajado aún de la nube de éxtasis. Sentía algo extraño en su vientre, algo caliente y pesado, pero no sabía qué era con exactitud, aunque lo sospechaba.

Aster lo abrazó, y Jack se permitió a sí mismo dejarse caer en sus brazos y recargarse contra su pecho. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para percibir su aroma cálido y masculino, que ahora lo hacía sentir seguro y somnoliento.

-Snowflake… voy a estar fuera por dos o tres días. No sé si lo habías notado pero North y yo hemos tenido que salir con cierta regularidad- Jack asintió-. Si quieres seguir con esto, podemos vernos aquí, la medianoche del día que regrese. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Jack levantó el rostro y lo miró. Luego asintió. Aster le dio un beso rápido y suave, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Vas a extrañarme?

-Claro que no- sonrió antes de levantar un poco su rostro y besar su cuello, para luego hablar lentamente, como a punto de quedarse dormido-. ¿Por qué iba a extrañar a un tipo que solo me regaña y se pone celoso por tonterías, eh?

Aster rio, y lo mantuvo en sus brazos un rato más. Luego lo besó, siguiendo de nuevo con el ritmo lento que le había dado en un principio.

Pasado un buen rato, se separaron finalmente y Jack se fue a dormir. Lo pensó un momento. Por supuesto que lo extrañaría.

.

.

.

Al final, fueron tres largos días en los que el comandante estuvo ausente. Jack estaba bien, pero tenía que admitir que deseaba que volviera pronto. En las noches, miraba el reloj hasta que daba la medianoche y después dormía.

El tercer día, supo por Toothiana que el comandante iba a llegar a eso de las 11 de la noche, cuando ya todos estuvieran dormidos. Durante la cena, se excusó y pidió permiso para pasar la noche en la enfermería, pues se sentía un poco mal. Toothiana, que desde que lo conoció parecía apreciarlo mucho, lo permitió sin hacer más preguntas, ofreciéndose incluso para cuidarlo si lo necesitaba. Pero Jack se negó. Realmente lo único que necesitaba en ese instante era algo que calmara un poco la ansiedad que sentía. _Por ver a su Aster_.

.

.

.

Jack no estaba seguro de la hora que era. Lo único que lo hacía sentir tranquilo era el hecho de que estando allí en la enfermería, llegara en el momento en que llegara, el comandante lo encontraría allí.

Tenía algo de sueño, así que decidió aprovechar la cama y recostarse un rato. Se metió entre las sábanas y activó la calefacción. "Estar enfermo" no era tan malo si podía tener una habitación propia con todas las comodidades.

.

.

.

-¡Ow! ¿Qué pasa?

Jack se incorporó como movido por un resorte cuando sintió un ligero piquete, como de una aguja, en su frente. Sus ojos distinguieron en la penumbra al comandante, que tenía en sus manos un dispositivo cilíndrico de color blanco.

-Te estoy tomando la temperatura. No parece que tengas fiebre- comentó con voz suave, dejando el termómetro en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama-. Quise venir a revisarte. Tooth me dijo que te habías sentido mal durante la cena.

-No era verdad- repuso Jack, sonrojándose un poco-, sólo le dije eso para…. emmmh… poder venir aquí a esperarte.

-Entonces me extrañaste- afirmó Aster. Jack asintió.

-Sí, no entiendo- jadeó Jack mientras le jalaba la ropa para obligarlo a acercarse a él-, no entiendo por qué te extrañé, no entiendo por qué…te necesité tanto…

Bunnymund sonrió tratando de ocultar su emoción y se inclinó para besarle la frente. Jack se movió un poco, dejando espacio en la cama para que se recostara con él y eso fue lo que Aster hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez que estuvo arriba de la cama, sujetó a Jack de la cadera y lo acercó hasta que los pechos de ambos se juntaron. Luego comenzó a besarlo despacio y suave.

Jack sentía su respiración entrecortándose; había esperado ya demasiado por ese beso, tres días eran demasiado cuando sus labios se habían acostumbrado a recibir el calor de los besos del comandante, y cuando su cuerpo se había habituado a la descarga de emociones que corrían por sus venas cada vez que lo tomaba de esa manera entre sus brazos.

-¡Aaah!- Jack se quejó de pronto, rompiendo el beso por completo y llevando ambas manos a su entrepierna. Bunny miró hacia allí y se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien?- preguntó con precaución. Jack asintió.

-S…sí…ya me ha pasado antes…es solo que….nunca tan fuerte.

Aster sonrió para sí mismo y trató de sonar tranquilizador mientras seguía hablando.

-No te preocupes es…es algo normal… ¿sabes qué hacer para...?...tú sabes… ¿calmarlo?

Jack negó con la cabeza, que había mantenido agachada evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

-No…simplemente espero y eventualmente se termina. Pero… ahora se siente…. raro, más fuerte.

-Ya veo. Creo que….bueno, si no te molesta, podría ayudarte…

Jack levantó la mirada. Sus mejillas rojas parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí? ¿C…cómo?

Aster dudó un momento, pero se inclinó y lo besó una vez más, esperando ayudarlo a calmarse.

-Bueno… para empezar…tendría que tocarte del modo en que Pitch intentó aquella vez, ¿recuerdas?- Jack asintió-, aunque puedes negarte si tú lo quieres. Sé que te sentiste muy mal aquella vez y no quisiera obligarte a pasar por lo mismo….

-No….no te preocupes- repuso Jack tímidamente, pero aun así con rapidez-. Si lo haces tú…no será lo mismo. Nunca.

Aster le sonrió, y tomó una respiración profunda antes de comenzar a moverse.

Tomó a Jack de los hombros y lo acomodó boca arriba sobre la cama. Se deshizo del botón de sus pantalones y mientras tanto, Jack comenzó a abrirse la camisa. Aster levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Mucho calor otra vez, Snowflake?-Aún sonrojado hasta las orejas, Jack asintió, y Aster se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en los labios-. Bien, trata de no ponerte nervioso.

-¿Va a doler?

-No. Haré todo lo que pueda para que lo disfrutes, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack decidió que confiarle a Aster su….emmh…problemita, no era algo tan grave. Ya le había permitido besarlo y habían hecho hasta un acuerdo al respecto, así que supuso que otra línea qué traspasar no podía ser la gran cosa. Así que se relajó.

Mientras tanto, Aster había comenzado a besar y succionar su cuello. Jack cerró los ojos y centró sus sentidos en esos besos, mientras la mano derecha del comandante bajaba acariciando su cuello, por encima de su pecho pellizcando levemente uno de sus pezones. Jack gimió suavemente y los dedos dejaron su pequeño botón antes de seguir descendiendo por su abdomen hasta la parte más baja de su vientre. La mano de Aster, presa de ansiosa curiosidad, jugó con la orilla de sus boxers y se internó en ellos con lentitud y cuidado.

Jack jadeó y contuvo el aire durante varios segundos luego de que la mano de Aster, áspera y caliente, se posara sobre su _parte privada_.

-Shh, tranquilo-, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó unos segundos antes de comenzar a mover su mano sobre el miembro erecto de su joven acompañante. Jack separó sus labios de los de él, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia-, ¿te…lastimé?

-N…no…no…estoy bien es sólo que…. aaahh…..espera….mmmmh…

Jack estaba enfrentándose de nuevo a una situación en que un éxtasis completamente extraño le inundaba el cuerpo. No entendía por qué esas caricias se sentían tan bien. No se suponía que un lugar tan privado de su cuerpo fuera capaz de darle tanto placer.

Mientras tanto, Aster lo besaba, y ahora no solo se limitaba a su cuello, que mordía y succionaba con deleite, sino que bajaba por sus hombros hasta su pecho. La lengua hirviente tocó uno de sus pezones, y Jack casi no podía soportar la sensación que le ofrecía. Gimió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cabeza se iba hacia atrás. Aster sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Te gusta?- Jack asintió, moviendo apenas la cabeza-. Bien. Dime Jack… ¿confías en mí?

Jack asintió.

-Muy bien Snowflake. Entonces permíteme hacer esto.

Los besos siguieron bajando por su abdomen. La mano del comandante seguía acariciando su erección, y Jack no supo qué sensación lo inundaba con más fuerza, si esa mano trabajando sobre su cuerpo o esos labios ahora posándose con suavidad en la piel tierna de su cadera.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el comandante le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, que solo había movido lo suficiente para meter su mano hasta ese momento.

Jack se tapó la boca con la mano mientras sentía la respiración tibia sobre su miembro. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar otra cosa, sintió algo increíble; una pincelada de humedad, una lamida cálida recorriéndolo de abajo hacia arriba.

Aster besó su punta, dejando que sus labios se quedaran posados en él durante un buen rato antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle. Jack apenas podía levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo, y la mirada que le ofrecía ahora le estremeció.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-B…bien…pero…

-¿…Pero…?

-E…es raro…siento que….siento que algo…algo va a… ¡oh no…!

Tuvo que sujetarse con toda la fuerza que podía darle a sus dedos y a sus uñas al colchón de la cama. No podía voltear a ver pero estaba seguro de que ahora la boca del comandante rodeaba por completo su pene. Otra vez sintió algo pesado en su vientre y el subir y bajar de la cabeza del comandante sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba tratando de no hacer tanto ruido pero los gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que él los pudiera detener, y el calor, y la humedad, y la pesadez, y la mirada de Aster….Aster….

-¡Ah…! ¡Aaaaah…! ¡No puedo…no puedo más…! ¡Asteeer…!

De pronto todo se quedó quieto. Jack sintió _eso_ que llevaba rato sintiendo salir de su cuerpo. Las manos de Aster sujetaban su cadera con fuerza mientras permitía que el miembro del joven descansara profundamente en su boca.

Después de unos segundos, lo sacó lentamente, permitiendo a sus labios acariciar la suave piel, provocando que Jack soltara un último gemido. Luego gateó por encima de su cuerpo y lo besó.

Jack percibió en su beso un regusto caliente y salado, y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

-Gra….gracias…

Aster soltó una risa sincera y se acostó al lado de él, abrazándolo. Jack se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras, pequeño. Te adoro.

Sorprendido por estas palabras, Jack levantó la mirada y lo observó.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Aster se quedó pensativo, o al menos eso le pareció a Jack por la manera en que guardó silencio. Luego acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, sorprendente considerando la rugosidad de sus manos.

-Me refiero a que…es algo que siento por ti. Creo que te quiero-, susurró, mirándolo intensamente con sus bellos ojos verdes-. Incluso creo que podría llegar a amarte.

Jack lo siguió observando por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se contorsionara en una enorme sonrisa, que luego pasó a ser una risa alta, musical pero llena de un buen humor que a Aster se le hizo extraño.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Dices cosas muy extrañas- explicó Jack una vez que su risa se pudo extinguir lo suficiente para hablar, y luego le devolvió la caricia en el rostro con inocente dulzura-, no puede haber amor entre nosotros. Ambos somos hombres y no somos una pareja, ni siquiera somos familia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no es posible?- preguntó el otro con serenidad, tratando de ocultar la amargura que las palabras de Jack le provocaban.

-Todo mundo lo sabe- contestó con una suave resolución, y luego habló como si estuviera recitando una lección de la escuela-, para sentir amor hay que ser familia o pareja. Y una pareja sólo puede ser entre un hombre y una mujer.

-Muy bien, entiendo, ¿entonces cómo llamas a esto?

Jack se quedó en silencio, pues no sabía qué debía contestar. De pronto, le pareció que Aster se encontraba _distante_.

-No lo sé- repuso con firmeza una vez que se decidió-, no tengo idea, en verdad…pero me gusta muchísimo y no quiero dejarlo, pase lo que pase.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te asignen una esposa?

Aster hizo amago de bajar de la cama, pero Jack lo abrazó con fuerza y lo mantuvo a su lado.

-¡Espera, no te vayas…! ¡No lo sé! No lo sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- pidió mientras se acaballaba sobre su estómago para evitar que se moviera. Lo sujetó de la cara y lo miró con fijeza. Aster lo miró desde abajo, y finalmente una sonrisa dejó su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Frostbite. No sé qué estaba esperando.

Jack respiraba con fuerza, con miedo. Después de unos segundos, se inclinó y besó a Aster con ternura. Aster lo abrazó y se dejó besar por varios minutos, hasta que le pareció que Jack estaba exhausto.

-Vete a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Pero… ¿estás molesto? ¿Vas a dejar de verme…?

Aster le acarició el rostro una vez más. Luego negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No- susurró-, no te preocupes. Te veo mañana.

Jack asintió antes de besarlo de nuevo y acomodarse la ropa y el cabello para bajar de la cama.

Aster se quedó recostado y lo escuchó salir de la habitación.

Se quedó pensando por un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquello tenía bastante lógica. Jack era muy, muy diferente al resto de los muchachos con los que había crecido o con los que entrenaba ahora en el ejército, pero había sido educado igual que todos ellos. Antes, para su mala suerte, había tenido bastante razón al pensar que el joven nunca le pertenecería. Ahora esa posibilidad parecía a la vez más cercana y lejana que nunca.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual. Por las noches, Jack y Aster se encontraban en la enfermería y pasaban largo rato besándose y acariciándose, en la cama o en el sillón, hasta que Jack sentía la excitación acumularse en su miembro y Aster le ayudaba a "calmarse". Luego, se quedaban acostados, abrazándose, y dormitaban hasta que alguno se daba cuenta de la hora que era y decidían separarse.

Durante esos días, sin embargo, Jack observó al comandante mucho más distante que nunca. Le hablaba muy poco, tanto en los entrenamientos como cuando estaban juntos. Se había dado cuenta de que mientras se besaban, a él le pasaba lo mismo….con respecto a _esa_ área de su cuerpo. Y había estado un par de veces a punto de sugerir ayudarle también. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo, o sugerírselo…se sentía totalmente cohibido en su presencia. Sus labios, sus manos y todo su cuerpo lo dominaban por completo. Lo necesitaba tanto que no comprendía.

No cabía en su cabeza cómo podía necesitar tanto algo así. Eran dos hombres. Esto no debería pasar entre dos hombres y sin embargo así era.

Cada noche, mientras se besaban, Jack volvía a quitarse la ropa y Aster recordaba pedirle una y otra vez que se la volviera aponer, consciente de que no hacía mucho que pudiera hacer para soportar. Ya bastante era hacerle sexo oral sin poder continuar tocando o besando otras partes de su cuerpo. A veces frotaba sus erecciones juntas, hasta que el calor se volvía insoportable y _tenía_ que bajar besando su cuerpo, disfrutando del sabor dulce de su piel bajo sus labios.

Las manos frías de Jack con sus dedos delgados y largos se internaban en su cabello, y la manera en que masajeaban su cabeza mientras se entregaba a sus besos era deliciosa e hipnótica. Su cuerpo, delgado y a la vez fuerte, se sentía perfecto bajo su cuerpo, como si ese fuera su lugar, como si perteneciera a ese espacio entre su piel y la cama.

.

.

.

Ese día en específico había sido insoportable. Jack había hecho todo lo posible por provocarlo durante el entrenamiento, o al menos eso había parecido a Aster cuando notó la manera en que lo miraba, provocativamente, o cómo se acercaba a él o cómo se movía o…o…

O simplemente quizás a estas alturas, Aster deseaba tanto a Jack que cualquier cosa que hacía le parecía provocativa y sensual.

Durante la noche, hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que esta sensación pudiera con él. Al principio pensó en no ir a su encuentro del todo, pero su corazón le ganó a su mente en esa primera batalla.

Cuando llegó Jack ya lo esperaba, y prácticamente se lanzó sobre él para besarlo. Aster lo sujetó suavemente por debajo de las rodillas mientras seguían besándose. Caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a la cama y lo bajó poco a poco, apoyándolo sobre su espalda. Jack se sentó y se movió hacia atrás antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. De nuevo, Aster trató de detenerlo, pero esta vez fue mucho más serio que nunca. Jack lo miró un momento, confundido por su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?

Aster negó con la cabeza, mirando con fijeza a Jack. Sus ojos acuosos, sus mejillas rojas y brillantes, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados por los besos…

Presa de un trance casi hipnótico, no pudo impedirlo cuando Jack comenzó a quitarse la ropa otra vez. Al diablo, podía controlarse. Podía hacerlo.

La camisa de Jack quedó olvidada, lo mismo que sus pantalones. Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando comenzó a jalarle a Aster la camisa, como obligándolo a quitársela. Él trató de impedirlo, pero finalmente no pudo resistirse más y dejó que se la quitara con sus propias manos. Sentir los dedos de Jack recorriendo su pecho fue aún mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, y Jack de pronto parecía completamente arrobado por la sensación.

-Aster…siento algo…

-¿Qué cosa, Jackie?

-No…no lo sé, pero me gusta mucho…tocarte. ¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo?

-Si tú lo quieres….

-E-es como si necesitara algo, pero no sé qué es… pasa algo….en mi cuerpo…

-Jack…

-Aster-, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más-…confío en ti. Hazme sentir bien…

Aster no se pudo contener. Se fue sobre él otra vez y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía más, cómo lo adoraba, lo necesitaba terriblemente.

Jack se sintió como invadido por un huracán. Su piel ya no le pertenecía, tampoco sus fuerzas ni su respiración. En este momento, todo su ser le pertenecía a Aster. _Todo_.

El masaje en su miembro se convirtió otra vez en un placer húmedo que terminó dentro de la boca de Aster. Cuando éste se acercó para besarlo, Jack no se pudo controlar y lo obligó a un beso profundo y delicioso que duró por muchos minutos. Luego comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, como muchas veces había intentado hacerlo. Cuando Aster gruñó en su oído, Jack sintió que moría. Lo mordió una y otra vez, el cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, acarició su abdomen y luego lo obligó a quitarse los pantalones.

Terminaron de desnudarse uno al otro, jalando el resto de sus ropas hasta quitarlas del camino. Jack no entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que le gustaba, demonios, le gustaba demasiado esa piel caliente, ese aroma poderoso que inundaba sus sentidos.

La lengua de Aster se sentía inquieta y fuerte dentro de su boca, su cuerpo enorme y poderoso en comparación del suyo, su calidez, su perfección.

Aster le acarició el rostro y sus dedos tocaron suavemente sus labios. Jack los abrió y sin saber cómo ni porqué, comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Aster trató de alejarlo, pero Jack había sujetó su muñeca con firmeza con ambas manos y succionaba sus dedos, recordando la forma en que él succionaba y besaba su miembro.

-…Aster… más….quiero más….

No sabía qué era lo que quería. No sabía qué estaba esperando, solo sabía que era Aster quién podía darle lo que sea que su cuerpo necesitaba en ese momento.

Aster se inclinó sobre él y seguía besándolo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Aprovechó la humedad en sus dedos y decidió lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Se concentró en rozar sus erecciones juntas mientras buscaba su entrada con su dedo índice.

Cuando la encontró, presionó y produjo un suave masaje en él. Jack dejó salir un gruñido de sobresalto, pero continuó con el beso en que estaban sumidos en ese instante, ahogándose con sus labios.

Pronto consiguió entrar en él. Jack gimió con fuerza, rompió el beso y lo miró.

-¿…confías en mí…?

Jack asintió. Aster comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de él. Jack siguió mirándolo a los ojos, su corazón a mil por hora, su sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. El dedo de Aster comenzó a moverse en círculos, hasta que decidió dejar entrar uno más en él. Jack gritó mientras su cabeza se caía un poco hacia atrás. Aster le besó el cuello, succionó uno de sus pezones y acarició su estómago con delicadeza.

-Tranquilo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí….sí, continúa…siento….me siento muy bien….

Aster siguió trabajando sus dedos dentro de Jack. Después de unos minutos de suave masaje, consiguió encontrar un punto dentro de él que lo hizo gritar una vez más, pero con mucho mayor placer que nunca.

-Aaah….Aster….esto es….se siente bien….se siente….

-Jack…. ¿quieres que continúe?

Jack asintió. Bunny dejó que otro dedo entrara en él y continuó moviéndolos, entrando y saliendo, abriéndose y cerrándose en su interior.

Aster no estaba pensando con claridad. El deseo le inundó el pensamiento por completo impidiendo que alguna idea coherente se formara dentro de su cerebro. Deseaba a Jack, y era lo único que parecía importar en esos instantes.

Sacó sus dedos de él. Con cuidado, acercó su miembro. Jack sintió la punta del miembro de Aster besando suavemente su entrada, estrecha aunque ya hubiera sido dilatada durante varios minutos.

Se quedó quieto y esperó. Aster empujó dentro de él con firmeza y fuerza. Jack respiró profundo y contuvo el aire cuando lo sintió entrar.

Y oh por dios. Se sentía increíblemente doloroso, sentía su cuerpo partiéndose en dos, sus músculos desgarrarse, sus pulmones vaciándose por completo. Gritó por el dolor y las lágrimas fluyeron libres por su rostro, pero trató de aguantar lo más que pudo.

Confiaba en Aster. Por algún motivo confiaba en él hasta el final, él no lo dañaría nada más porque sí, él no le haría algo que le doliera solo por un capricho o por un deseo de sentirse bien sin darle algo a cambio, sin hacerlo disfrutar también.

-Relájate Jackie…relájate amor, te sentirás mejor, lo prometo…- le pidió, su respiración difícil mientras se esforzaba en no moverse demasiado mientras estaba dentro de él para no lastimarlo. Le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y lo besó, y Jack asintió, se tenía que relajar y tenía que creerle, tenía que confiar en que se sentiría bien.

Su cuerpo se adaptó poco a poco a sentir a Aster dentro de él. Era algo diferente, era algo que lo llenaba por completo, que abría su cuerpo y lo invadía, y al mismo tiempo por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse bien el calor pulsante en su interior y los pequeños movimientos, cortos y lentos, que hacía Aster como probando que estuviera bien, que le gustara. Jack comenzó a sollozar. Necesitaba más. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba más.

-Asteeer….

-¿Sí, amor?

-Mmmmm….muévete….por favor….

-Lo que ordenes- le tomó la mano y la besó cariñosamente-, te deseo tanto, amor… no sabes cuánto he esperado esto…

Jack no contestó nada, y simplemente esperó. Aster comenzó a salir de él con todo el cuidado que pudo, y después dio una embestida veloz y firme, que hizo que Jack gritara sintiendo cómo golpeaba su interior. Un golpe más, y otro, y otro más. Los labios de Aster besaban cada centímetro de su piel que podían alcanzar. Sus manos lo sujetaban por la cintura mientras Jack se sujetaba de su pelo con una mano y le clavaba las uñas de la otra mano en la espalda. Aster gruñía y soltaba gemidos sonoramente masculinos contra el oído de Jack, o contra su piel, o sus labios, mientras continuaba embistiéndolo una y otra vez. Las piernas de Jack no tenían fuerzas. Aster tomó una de ellas y la movió para que se curvara alrededor de su cintura, y Jack aprovechó éste agarre para profundizar la unión. Luego, el comandante tomó su otra pierna y la levantó hasta su hombro. Jack sintió su entrada dilatarse como nunca, permitiendo aún más la entrada del miembro de Aster dentro de él.

Aster encontró la próstata de Jack con una de sus estocadas. Lo supo por la forma en que todo el cuerpo de Jack se tensó y se curvó contra la cama, y cómo se movió y cómo gimió como si aquello fuera algo completamente insoportable.

Y en cierto modo lo era, porque para Jack, esto se sentía….perfecto. Se sentía como si el universo entero estuviera explotando dentro de su corazón.

Aster se concentró en estimular el punto de placer de Jack con su pene, golpeándolo, tocándolo y acariciándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Jack se entregaba entre sus brazos y aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

-Aaaah….aaaah….Aster…..Aster…. no puedo más….no puedo….

El miembro de Jack se masajeaba entre sus cuerpos, pero Aster lo tomó y comenzó a estimularlo él mismo. Jack casi no podía resistir las oleadas de placer que arrasaban con su cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que había saliva rodando por su barbilla pero no le importaba, ni las lágrimas de placer que le arrancaba ese éxtasis, ni la humedad que sentía en su entrada y el miembro de Aster saliendo y entrando en él a un ritmo que lo mataba…

Era como morirse. Jack estaba convencido de que se estaba muriendo, había luz, había perfección, había una ola de calor en su cabeza, y estaba Aster…no necesitaba más….tenía a Aster…

-…Aster….Aster….bésa….bésame….por favor….- rogó, clavando sus uñas con aún más fuerza en su espalda y enredado con más fuerza sus dedos en su cabello. Aster dejó ir sus piernas, que cayeron sobre el colchón, y se inclinó sobre él. Lo sujetó de la cintura y lo besó, disminuyendo la velocidad de las embestidas, una tras otra, lentas y exquisitas, dejando que el miembro rozara el interior de Jack, completamente dentro de él, llenándolo, completándolo, y dándole ese algo que él había sentido que faltaba antes.

La posición, ahora más tranquila e íntima, permitió que Jack disfrutara del beso un momento antes de que una vibración que ya le era conocida sacudiera su cuerpo súbitamente, pero mucho más intensa, poderosa y fuerte que nunca, haciendo que sus labios formaran un círculo mientras un sonido ahogado salía de ellos.

-Ah….ah…ah….¡Aaaah…!¡….Oh dios! ¡…Asteeer….!

El orgasmo lo alcanzó…lo sacudió, lo derrumbó. Su sangre hervía. Su cabeza no tenía sentido. Estaba muerto, estaba más vivo que nunca….

Más vivo que nunca.

Aster…

Aster seguía dentro de él, embistiéndolo, a punto de terminar también. Susurraba cosas en su oído. Decía _tonterías_. Decía que lo adoraba, que lo quería, y Jack no podía entender….

Algo iluminó su mente, que poco a poco bajaba de la nube de placer en que estaba antes.

Estaban…teniendo relaciones sexuales. Eso era. Algo que ellos solo comprendían por lo que se aprendía en la escuela….algo que se suponía sólo se podía hacer entre parejas casadas….

Jack lo estaba haciendo, _con otro hombre_. ¡Jack se había entregado por completo a un hombre!

-No…-susurró, pero luego alzó la voz-, ¡no! ¡Detente, por favor….por favor! ¡Dentro…dentro no, por favor!

Era lo único que entendía. Era un juego perdido, si Aster terminaba dentro de él sería el final. Sería el peor crimen, pecado, abominación y monstruosidad que podía cometer. Ya lo era. Pensándolo bien, ya lo era, pasara lo que pasara, porque Jack lo había permitido, había dejado que entrara en él y lo poseyera por completo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aterrado, supo que no podría pedírselo otra vez, así que contrajo las rodillas hacia su pecho y empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho del comandante, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a salir bruscamente de su interior.

-¡¿Jack?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa…?!

Jack aprovechó la confusión y bajó con rapidez de la cama. Se olvidó de sus ropas y corrió por el pasillo, desnudo como estaba.

-¡Jaaaack!

Jack no lo escuchó. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

.

.

.

Terminó refugiándose en el baño. Entró en el cubículo que habitualmente usaba para bañarse, dejó caer el agua y se sentó en el piso. Era imposible para él moverse más. De pronto se sentía sucio, contaminado por completo.

Había roto las reglas. Todas ellas. Había hecho lo peor que podía hacer. Se había permitido tener relaciones con otro hombre. Había permitido que lo tomara. Había permitido que le hiciera todas esas cosas, y lo peor de todo….

Lo había disfrutado. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Había sido perfecto, delicioso. Había sido una increíble exquisitez que su cuerpo apenas había podido contener.

Su cadera dolía, igual que su entrada y casi todo su cuerpo. Tenía frío, muchísimo frío, aunque el vapor del agua caliente ayudara un poco contra el frío despiadado de aquella noche.

-…Jack….

.

.

.

Aster había bajado de la cama, aún confundido. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar las cosas así. Se puso los pantalones y caminó por el pasillo, preguntándose a dónde pudo haber ido, desnudo como estaba. Pasó por la lavandería y tomó una pijama limpia, por si acaso.

Siguió caminando y vio una luz en el pasillo.

El baño, claro.

El humo casi llenaba la habitación. Se acercó al cubículo y supo que Jack debía estar allí. No guardaba demasiadas esperanzas, pero aun así habló.

-Jack….Snowflake, sal de ahí, por favor. Necesito que me escuches-. No hubo respuesta. Aster insistió-, por favor…pequeño… sé cómo debes sentirte….pero si me dejas explicarte te demostraré que lo que pasó no es tan malo como tú piensas. Por favor. Jack…si supieras todo lo que siento por ti. Si supieras todo lo que eres en mi vida…

.

.

.

En el interior del cubículo, Jack se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para que Aster no lo escuchara sollozar.

.

.

.

-Por favor…-susurró de nuevo, y de nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna-…ábreme…déjame estar contigo. Déjame hacerte entender… quiero besarte, Snowflake, quiero abrazarte y que duermas en mi cama y que seas mío por siempre….Jack…

 _Te amo._

No lo pudo decir. Jack no era suyo. Nunca lo sería.

Después de largos minutos de esperar, de dar una y otra vez el mismo discurso con diferentes palabras, el comandante Bunnymund se rindió. Dejó la ropa junto a la puerta.

-Te traje una pijama limpia. Trata de dormir.

.

.

.

Jack debió durar horas en el baño, _desinfectándose_. O al menos eso le pareció a él. Tomó la ropa limpia y se vistió para ir al dormitorio y tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque le quedaran pocas horas y aunque su corazón se sintiera tan intranquilo.

Había conseguido dejar de llorar. Todavía estaba adolorido pero al menos ahora se sentía limpio.

Entró al dormitorio deslizando sus pies de la manera más delicada que podía sobre el suelo. Finalmente subió a su litera, tratando de no provocar movimientos ni rechinidos que despertaran a Jamie, y fue como entrar en un sueño cuando al fin pudo refugiarse entre las sábanas y recargar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Cerró los ojos, e hizo todo lo posible por olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Cada vez que el recuerdo parecía volver, lo bloqueaba y lo alejaba, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, tratando de arrullarse a sí mismo en un sueño que le impidiera seguir sintiéndose así.

Finalmente lo consiguió, y el sueño cayó pesado y sin sueños.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jack pasó un segundo mirando el techo antes de enderezarse bruscamente y mirar el reloj. Era casi mediodía y se había quedado dormido.

Bajó de un salto de la cama, pero cuando miró a su alrededor se percató de que varios de sus compañeros estaban allí, conversando, sentados en sus camas, leyendo o jugando cartas o ajedrez. Se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Jamie iba entrando al dormitorio con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Al verlo, le sonrió con suavidad, pero Jack podía apreciar algo de tristeza en su expresión. El joven se acercó y le acercó la comida.

-Iba a despertarte.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Jamie. Jack puso la bandeja sobre su regazo y comenzó a comer. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante, pero estaba hambriento.

-En la madrugada sonó una alarma en el dormitorio de los avanzados. Se escuchó un poco hasta acá y algunos despertamos… no estoy seguro de lo que pasó, pero los comandantes se los llevaron porque ha habido problemas.

Jamie tenía los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas. Los miraba abrirse y cerrarse compulsivamente.

-El comandante Bunnymund entró aquí y nos avisó a los que despertamos que algo había pasado, y que todas las actividades de hoy se suspenderían. Toothiana pasó por aquí hace unas horas y nos dijo que solo podíamos estar aquí y en el comedor. Todas las demás áreas son inseguras…si pasa algo más tendremos que bajar al refugio subterráneo.

Jack asintió. Jamie seguía mirando hacia sus manos con insistencia. Jack dejó de comer.

-Parecía grave- agregó Jamie-….Jack…tengo miedo. De pronto…tengo mucho miedo.

-Jamie….

-Si algo pasa, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué haremos si algo le pasa al comandante North? ¿Qué haremos si algo le pasa al comandante Bunnymund?

Al escuchar esta segunda pregunta, de pronto Jack sintió que un peso terrible caía sobre él.

No tenía una respuesta. No tenía respuesta para Jamie. Tampoco tenía respuesta para su corazón, que parecía estar haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _OMG. A decir verdad, quería hacerles esto desde "Handle me with care", pero creo que la situación se adapta más a los fines de esta historia que a los de aquella. Oh bueno, espero que me den su opinión._

 _So now:_

 _LighWalker13: En efecto, soy de México, de Monterrey para ser exacta. ¿qué hay de ti? n.n y con respecto a lo otro, pues me gusta hacerlos sufrir, para qué te miento, jajajajaj. Espero que a pesar de esto sigas leyendo y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos!_

 _Nelson: querido, muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre. Respecto a tus dudas. No puedo decir si los van a descubrir o no, bueno, creo que las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso. Puedo adelantar que varios personajes se van a enterar, pero no como ni porqué ñ.ñ y respecto a Hugh Jackman….ay dios mío. Yo simplemente trato de no imaginármelo porque si no ni siquiera podría escribir, jajajaja. Podrías imaginártelo así, otro día lo describo con más detalles si quieres ñ.ñ Bueno, muchas gracias por darme ánimos. Por el momento no tengo exámenes pero sí he tenido algunas actividades bastante pesadas. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Te quiero mucho, espero que tengas muchos ánimos y que te esté yendo muy bien, espero saber de ti pronto n.n. Besos y abrazos!_

 _MidSD: NOOOOOO PUEDE SER! ¿Es en serio lo de tu maestra? Jajajajajajaj qué miedo. Mujer, pon atención en la escuela XD no vale la pena que te regañen por mí xD ….en fin. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, ¿pozole? Hace mucho que no como pozole *3* deliciosoooo! ¿Un tigre? ¡NOOOO! ¡Me muerde! ¡AUXILIOOO!...pero estoy escribiendo esto así que puedes saber que sigo con vida. Jajaja, muchos besos._

 _Benton: qué bueno que te haya gustado, y muy buena teoría debo agregar. En el futuro lo explicaré y espero que resulte convincente. Un abrazo!_

 _PianoGuy1011: Pues bienvenido tú también :D y chócalas! Mexican Power in da house! Jajajaja…bueno. Te agradezco mucho que me cuentes lo mucho que te gustó :'D soy feliz. En fin, te deseo suerte con la mudanza y espero que te adaptes pronto a tu nuevo hogar. Yo pasé por un proceso similar hace poco tiempo y sé que puede ser problemático x.x en fin, muchos besos y espero leer de ti pronto :)_

 _DarkCupidFearless: ….bien, tendremos que aplazar la boda por lo menos 4 años. Vaya :/ me siento vieja, jajajajaja! Voy a matarte! Si sabías que tenía alrededor de 20 años porqué nunca me dijiste tu edad! OMG jajajajaja no sabes lo divertido que lo encontré. Pff, un error y me meten a la cárcel. Hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas querido. En cuanto a la historia: la infiltración de Bunny es importante para la trama fuerte de la historia. Y pues…ya ves, pasó algo, no sé si es lo peor pero fue algo. Y de hecho sí, el pasado de Bunny es importante, no me molesta que te interese más que el de Jack :p Eeeeeeen fin. Así que espero que haya valido la pena. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré de amarte XD solo que dentro de los límites de lo legalmente correcto, if you know what I mean :3 Muy bien, besos y abrazos! Te quiero!_

 _akima quiroly: pues verás, ahora vivo en Monterrey pero pasé casi toda mi vida al norte de Veracruz :v paisanas? Jejeje. Bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. Espero que este te guste también. Me gusta mucho el ánimo con el que escribes tus reviews, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que tus días mejoren, me hace feliz saber que puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor. Mucha suerte. Besos y abrazos!_

 _Paloma-san: Estás en lo correcto con lo de las leyes de las parejas. No lo he querido poner de una manera tan explícita pero se da a notar en los pensamientos de Jack. Y si lo quieres ver así, pues sí, son como Romeo y Julieta en cierto modo, por curioso que suene XD pero contrólate, jajajaj no queremos perderte de un ataque del corazón. Y pues….sí, si lees este capítulo te darás cuenta de que Aster está muy, muy, muy jodido, como tú dices, con eso de los sentimientos. Muchísimo. Pero bueno, eso se arregla. Deséame mucha suerte! Besos y abrazos n.n!_

 _One Dark Love: Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado n.n lo de Bunny será importante para el futuro de esta historia, puedo asegurártelo. ¿Alguna apuesta? jejeje…besos!_

 _dany – dragon: zuculento :'D ahora sí me lo merezco? Muchas gracias! Jajaja….omg y en cuanto a Bunny…sí, la idea es que sea sexy. Bueno, al menos en la película, los realizadores explicaron que él era el que tenía una figura más atlética en comparación con los otros personajes. Por eso me imagino que si fuera humano sería…asdjkhakjsdfgakjjdhlahdsa bueno, no quiero imaginarlo mucho porque me desangro de una hemorragia nasal. En fin, un saludo, besos y abrazos para ti :'D_

 _Dess: EL dolor de cabeza se debía a la falta de sueño, principalmente. En cuanto a nuestra parejita favorita, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta describir esas escenas y hacer los detalles como lo de las mangas. Espero que si sigues leyendo aún te guste como avanza esto, aunque por parte de Jack las cosas ya están muy revueltas. Los comandantes traman algo, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que estés bien. Saludos, besos y abrazos! :'D_

 _yusefan halackti fanny alejo: FELIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que te haya ido muy bien y que hayas disfrutado tu día. Te deseo lo mejor para tu vida hoy y siempre n.n! *lanza fuegos artificiales*… en cuanto al fic, me alegro que te haya gustado :) no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo. Jamie ya se huele algo, te lo puedo asegurar. Y Pitch….mmmmmneee no quiero pensar mucho en él ahora pero sí volverá y dará batalla en algún momento, creo que ya lo he mencionado :x muy bien, te mando muchos besos y espero que estés muy bien :DDD_

 _EvyNery: leerte no es un fastidio, todo lo contrario :D si dices que estás sintiendo lo que he querido transmitir quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, o por lo menos estoy logrando lo que me he propuesto, y eso me anima mucho para continuar escribiendo estos fics. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y los buenos deseos. Espero que tú también estés bien en tu vida y te mando todos mis buenos pensamientos para que tengas muchos ánimos para todo :'D Besos! Y gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Oveja salvaje: waaaa! claro que te recuerdo! :'D no sabes lo feliz que soy de saber que quieres seguir leyendo mis historias. Y no te preocupes, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo como para sentir que me traicionas XD pero es adorable saber que esto significa tanto para ti. Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia te siga gustando :'D trataré de hacerla digna del género distópico y de sociedad perfecta que quiero manejar. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus ánimos, y espero seguir leyendo de ti en el futuro. Besos, abrazos y todo! :DDD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y en general, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Los amo!_

 _Besos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	8. En el faro

_Hola! qué puedo decir. Me tardé una semana más en actualizar de lo que tenía contemplado por algunas cuestiones por aquí que me tenían ocupada, pero ya me estoy estabilizando lo suficiente, creo yo._

 _ **Especialmente quiero agradecerles porque ya llegamos a más de 100 reviews con este fic :'D tantos lectores en tan pocos capítulos, era algo que nunca me había pasado y estoy más que agradecida de que me digan qué les parece esta historia y que me den crítica constructiva para mi escritura. Soy muy feliz!**_

 _En fin. Ya saben lo que sigue. Los invito a leer._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 8: En el faro**

Después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, Jack se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-No pasará nada con esos dos- dijo firmemente después de unos segundos-, no te preocupes. Dentro de unos días regresarán. North seguirá tratándonos como niños y Bunnymund seguirá gritando y enojándose por idioteces, como siempre.

Jamie se quedó mirando a Jack mientras éste seguía comiendo, aparentando toda la tranquilidad que le era posible. Había dos razones; la primera, quería calmar a Jamie; la segunda, quería calmarse a él mismo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes más. Lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para su regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que buscar a los tenientes y ver en qué podemos ser útiles.

Jack tenía ese tipo de sonrisa que hacía que uno confiara en él. Era la sonrisa que cuando era niño usaba para encantar a su hermanita y hacerla sentirse mejor si estaba triste; era la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando trabajaba en los Centros de Educación Básica y tenía que lidiar con niños pequeños. Era la misma sonrisa que hacía que Jamie se sintiera más tranquilo cuando antes estaba angustiado y nervioso.

Poco a poco, el joven también sonrió.

-Sí….sí, tienes razón Jack, iré a buscar a Toothiana ahora mismo- se puso de pie- alcánzame cuando termines la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- asintió Jack y lo miró con fijeza y amabilidad. Jamie se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del dormitorio. Jack dejó de comer casi en seguida.

Mecánicamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta el comedor para dejar los trastes sucios en las repisas correspondientes. Tuvo que hacerlo lentamente, pues en cuanto se puso de pie sintió una punzada de dolor en la cadera en cuyo origen no quiso reflexionar demasiado. En cuanto terminó, no fue a buscar a Jamie como había prometido sino que volvió al dormitorio. Sus compañeros seguían haciendo más o menos las mismas cosas que cuando él había despertado unos minutos antes. Jack trepó a su litera y se envolvió en las sábanas.

Recordaba haber escuchado a hurtadillas todo tipo de relatos acerca del tiempo que las parejas compartían de vez en cuando. Recordaba aquellas escenas en el cinema multisensorial en que al terminar de tener relaciones las parejas –un hombre y una mujer, siempre- pasaban un tiempo abrazados y conversando un poco antes de quedarse dormidos.

Se preguntó si había hecho mal en huir. Se preguntó si hubiera valido la pena quedarse allí, y quizás quedarse dormido, desnudo y con la piel hirviendo entre los brazos de Ast….del comandante.

Ahora se encontraba demasiado lejos. Ahora no había donde buscar, no había opción de molestarlo y hacerlo enojar, no había opción de esperar a medianoche en la enfermería y hacerlo rabiar de deseo mientras se besaban.

Por el momento la única opción que les quedaba a todos era la de esperar. Esperar simplemente a que algo se resolviera, a que regresara al cuartel…y simplemente esperar que volviera sano y salvo.

Jack sintió su corazón apretujado entre las sábanas. Todos pensaban que había enfermado, era la única explicación para que hubiera dormido tanto y para que ahora siguiera escondido dentro de su cama.

.

.

.

-Me sentía un poco mal, eso es todo.

Jamie miró a Jack con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro. A decir verdad, creía recordar que nunca antes lo había visto así, tan pálido –de ser posible más de lo que ya era- y con algunas ojeras enormes a pesar de haber dormido mucho. Además, su andar era de lo más lento e inseguro. Si Jack le decía que se sentía mal, quizás un poco enfermo, le creía plenamente.

-¿Hablaste con Toothiana?

-Sí. Me dijo que por el momento no hay mucho que pudiéramos hacer salvo esperar. Los intermedios comenzaron a ayudarles a ella y a Sanderson en cosas de logística, por si se necesitan más armas y para mantener la comunicación. Los comandantes…

-¿Se han estado comunicando?- preguntó de pronto Jack, interrumpiendo a Jamie intempestivamente. El joven lo miró, levantando las cejas con gran sorpresa.

-Solo una vez, esta mañana. North le dijo a la teniente que no había pasado nada de qué preocuparse pero le advirtió que nos preparara para empaquetar y enviar provisiones, y que tuviéramos la enfermería lista para cualquier emergencia.

-Ya…ya veo.

Jack devolvió su mirada a la historieta que leía antes de que Jamie se acercara a hablar con él. Del otro lado de la cama, Jamie se concentró en un crucigrama virtual que llevaba ya un buen rato resolviendo. Hubo un buen rato de silencio hasta que éste fue interrumpido por la llegada de la teniente.

-No se levanten- indicó, pues todos estaban bajando de las camas para asumir su formación-, sólo vine a avisarles que mañana tampoco habrá actividades como las tenemos programadas, pero tendremos que comenzar a preparar algunas cajas con suministros y refrescar un poco las clases de enfermería que han recibido. Adicionalmente, desinfectaremos y adecuaremos el dormitorio de los avanzados. La enfermería solo cuenta con cinco cubículos y puedo asegurarles que habrá muchos más heridos cuando puedan regresar. Así que por hoy coman bien y descansen, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Hubo algunos que asintieron y otros respondieron verbalmente a la indicación. Toothiana se veía cansada y afligida, pero como siempre, fuerte y determinada a cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Toothiana y Sanderson dividieron a los principiantes en dos grupos para comenzar con las labores. Veinte de ellos se encargarían de los suministros mientras los demás comenzarían la desinfección del dormitorio de los avanzados.

Jack y Jamie se encontraban en el primer grupo, así que se dirigieron a la bodega donde tenían guardados los víveres y comenzaron a acomodar los que eran necesarios en unas cuantas cajas, supervisados en todo momento por Toothiana.

-En cada caja deben ir dos paquetes de verduras deshidratadas, tres latas de legumbres, dos paquetes de carne pre cocida, diez botellas de agua, un paquete de desinfección y una caja de primeros auxilios. Sellen las cajas con cuidado y asegúrense de que el sellador se seque bien antes de mover las cajas. Cuando terminen, las apilarán en el camión que está en la entrada. Deben ser en total cuarenta y dos cajas, una para cada recluta y para los comandantes.

Los muchachos pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras trabajaban, Jack consideró si sería bueno comentar algunas de las inquietudes que tenía con Toothiana, pero había tres problemas; uno, ahí había demasiada gente, y su asunto debía ser tratado con discreción. Dos, Toothiana estaba demasiado tensa para portarse comprensiva con él. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con él en ese instante en realidad no tenía importancia alguna si lo comparaba con lo que en ese preciso instante sucedía con la unidad GC. Tres, y quizás este era el peor… ¿qué demonios podría decirle que no le fuera a causar todo tipo de problemas después? "Hola, teniente, me preguntaba si tenía unos minutos para hablar, verá, es que la otra noche me acosté con el comandante Bunnymund y ahora tengo la cabeza hecha un lío…" ¡Claro que no! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Jack realmente estaba confundido, y necesitaba respuestas, estaba seguro, pero también estaba seguro de que necesitaba tener una mejor estrategia si de verdad quería tener dichas respuestas de alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Jamie, Tooth y Sanderson eran sus mejores opciones hasta el momento, pero aun así no había mucho que pudiera decirles sin admitir que había pasado la raya en todas las maneras posibles.

Terminaron con las cajas en un par de horas, y cuando lo hicieron, fueron a ayudar a los demás a desinfectar y adecuar el dormitorio.

Mientras trabajaban, Jack vio de reojo que Tooth se acercaba a él. La teniente lo miró con una expresión amable, aunque sin una sonrisa a la vista como hubiera sido habitual.

-Ayer me dijeron que parecías estar enfermo- comentó cuando llegó a su lado- y recordé que te sentiste mal durante la cena hace unos días, ¿cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias- sonrió él entonces, limpiándose el sudor que cubría su frente con la manga de su camisa-, no era nada, solo estaba un poco cansado, pero me siento bastante bien. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe….

-Oh, lo sé, yo siento que la cabeza va a explotarme- comentó la mujer casi demasiado ligeramente, recargándose contra una pared cercana-, pero no me imagino cómo debe de sentirse Bunnymund ahora.

Jack no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta a la mención del comandante.

-Cuando se fue, se veía francamente deshecho. Creo que no ha descansado bien, ha tenido demasiado trabajo estos días.

-Mmmm… ¿North no debería tener una carga de trabajo igual? – Preguntó, tratando de no parecer muy interesado- ¿Por qué parece afectarle más a Bunnymund?

-En realidad, hay una, emmmh, tarea en particular en que Bunny está especialmente interesado, por eso es que a veces se ausenta. North también lo hace, pero en menor medida porque Bunny insiste en hacerse cargo casi completamente. Ya le dijimos que se relaje un poco, demasiadas veces, pero no quiere escuchar. Además- agregó, hablando de manera pensativa-, parece que lleva varias noches sin dormir lo suficiente. Algo lo ha mantenido despierto pero no sabemos que es.

Al terminar de hablar, Toothiana soltó un suspiro. Jack agradeció que no lo estuviera mirando, porque a juzgar por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, estaba más que seguro de que se había sonrojado.

-En fin, el hecho es que el hombre trabaja mucho más de la cuenta, no descansa, y la madrugada en que partieron se veía particularmente _destruido_ \- concluyó, sin darse cuenta de que a Jack se le hacía un nudo en el estómago-. Estoy preocupada por él, Sandy también lo está. Pero de momento, no hay mucho que podamos hacer para ayudarlo salvo tener este lugar listo para cuando todos vuelvan.

Jack asintió, tratando de evitar en todo momento que Toothiana viera su rostro. Estaba seguro de que en ese instante todo lo que pensaba de alguna manera se escribía en su piel. Era una estupidez, pero así de patéticas eran sus defensas en ese instante.

.

.

.

Sanderson se llevó el camión donde enviaron los suplementos y finalmente Toothiana se quedó sola a cargo de la unidad GC en lo que restó de ese día. Al día siguiente, el alegre teniente regresó más decaído de lo que hubieran podido esperar. Traía consigo 4 reclutas, heridos de bastante gravedad.

Todos comenzaron a buscar la manera de ayudar y pronto sobraron brazos para cuidar a los jóvenes, a quienes había sido mejor dar tranquilizantes que los mantenían dormidos, por lo que no se pudo extraer de ellos ninguna información para saber qué tan mal estaban las cosas para el resto de la unidad que seguía en batalla.

Jack particularmente sentía una energía extraña que no recordaba haber experimentado antes corriendo por su cuerpo; era una energía que lo obligaba a correr más que caminar, a tratar las heridas de sus compañeros y a examinarlos de cerca con el interés y el cuidado de un médico de vocación; quizás era que su naturaleza empática que le había llevado a trabajar con niños ahora se traducía con sus compañeros, o quizás era que se sentía tan mal por lo de Ast…el comandante Bunnymund, que ahora necesitaba redimir la culpa que sentía.

Así pasaron varios días de angustia dentro del cuartel de la unidad GC. Los niveles intermedio y principiante se afanaban con distintas actividades, todas dirigidas simplemente a mantener todo bien dentro del lugar por lo que pudiera suceder.

Al cabo de cinco días, Sanderson volvió a llevar cajas con víveres y volvió a regresar con compañeros heridos. Poco a poco, éstos iban entrando y saliendo de los cuartos de la enfermería y de las camas del dormitorio que habían sido adecuadas para este fin.

Conforme los días pasaban, además, el silencio que embargaba el lugar se hacía más pesado y más sombrío, cada vez estaba más presente la sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, algo realmente serio de lo que no podrían escapar, no esta vez.

Pasó una semana más, otro viaje de Sanderson con los víveres trayendo de vuelta reclutas heridos.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Jamie no durmió absolutamente nada, aunque Jack se quedó sentado junto a su cama todo el tiempo, vigilándolo y tratando de hacerlo calmarse. Juraría que incluso se había puesto a llorar, pero decidió no molestarlo porque le pareció que lo necesitaba.

A decir verdad, él también. Habían tenido dos bajas ese día.

Los cuerpos de los muchachos estaban siendo preparados para ser cremados. Ya se había notificado a su familia cercana, con quienes de todas formas no tenían ningún contacto desde hacía un buen tiempo. En cuanto sus cuerpos fueran reducidos a cenizas, serían enviados a una bodega donde serían clasificados. Realmente, al final, pocos recordarían a esos muchachos. No había tumbas qué visitar ni había anécdotas que permitieran mantener vivas memorias.

Si Jack lo pensaba detenidamente, aquello era terrible. Todos sabían que ese proceso era algo que el gobierno había decidido para evitar el sufrimiento de aquellos que quedaban con vida, de aquellos que se quedaban atrás con recuerdos y sentimientos. Evitar la memoria lo más posible evitaba la pena.

Pero la perspectiva de dejar de existir del todo una vez muerto, horrorizaba a Jack, y el pensamiento también había conseguido trepar hasta el corazón de Jamie y adherirse a su piel sin dejarlo descansar en lo absoluto. Era lo más cerca que el joven recluta había estado de la muerte, a pesar de que Toothiana los alejó lo más posible de la escena de los cuerpos de sus compañeros siendo colocados en camillas para ser limpiados, cerrar sus heridas y enviarlos a las unidades de cremación, a varios kilómetros de allí.

Ese día, hubo mucho más silencio de lo que se había vuelto habitual.

En un rato que tuvo libre, Jack se coló por el pasillo donde estaban las oficinas de los superiores y entró a la oficina de Bunnymund. Sintió un tintineo en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que la contraseña seguía siendo la misma.

Cuando se encontró en el interior, se preguntó por qué estaba allí. Qué cosa lo mandaba a adentrarse en aquella oficina.

Se sentó en el sillón cubierto de piel y jaló hacia sí una manta que encontró doblada sobre una mesa, y se preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta si era habitual que el comandante se sentara en ese mismo lugar de vez en cuando, y se lo imaginó sentado, leyendo algún documento importante, o enredado en esa misma manta bebiendo algo de café. La habitación estaba en penumbra, y todo estaba en orden y a la vez con un poco de desorden, como si el comandante en cualquier momento fuera a regresar y continuar con algún trabajo pendiente.

Por un momento, Jack pensó que terminaría llorando como lo había hecho Jamie, pero no fue así. Por alguna razón, las lágrimas nunca vinieron a él. Sería quizás que su cerebro no le daría el gusto de hacerse la víctima esta vez. Si las cosas habían terminado mal con Aster había sido culpa suya y de nadie más. Si algo le pasaba ahora, Jack no tenía derecho alguno de ponerse a llorar.

Se envolvió en la manta y al cabo de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Pasó una semana más. Era una maldita tortura. Cada vez parecían llegar peores noticias, cada vez el trabajo que tenían se sentía más pesado y sombrío y cada vez, los jóvenes miembros de la unidad GC estaban más resignados a que quizás pronto ellos serían los siguientes.

Pero esa noche, Toothiana llegó al dormitorio de los principiantes, donde descansaban luego de una larga y terrible carga de trabajo.

Se paró cerca de la puerta sin ninguna otra ceremonia. Era obvio que estaba exhausta, pero no parecía que estuviera especialmente molesta, asustada o decaída. Jack asumió que ya había pasado por este tipo de situaciones antes. Toothiana cerró los ojos y habló en voz alta.

-Llegaron refuerzos y las unidades enemigas se dispersaron; la batalla terminó. Los comandantes llegarán aquí dentro de unas horas.

Algo pesado y frío bajó por el estómago de Jack. No podía decir que era miedo, pero tampoco podría decir que era alivio. Era una sensación fuerte, casi podía sentir como si lo aplastara.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos, y Jack pudo darse cuenta de que todos eran presa de la misma turbación. Realmente, no sabían si era que se sentían aliviados por su regreso, o si se sentían agobiados ante la idea de que trajeran consigo mucho más dolor y peores noticias que las que habían estado llegando poco a poco durante las últimas semanas.

Pronto todos abandonaron el sueño e hicieron acopio de lo último de sus fuerzas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y a las 4 de la mañana los vehículos llegaron al cuartel.

Jack no se detuvo en ningún momento. Corrió de un lado a otro llevando alcohol, medicinas, vendajes, entre otras cosas. Prácticamente todos los recién llegados tuvieron que ser atendidos por alguna herida, algunos más graves que otros, por supuesto. No sabía si había habido más bajas y francamente no quería saber. Tampoco quiso saber dónde estaba Bunnymund. Se forzó a sí mismo a trabajar a toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo exhausto.

A eso de la de la mañana se sentó en el pasillo a descansar un poco las piernas, pero al recargar la cabeza contra la pared sus ojos pesaron y finalmente tuvo que rendirse al sueño.

.

.

.

Jack despertó únicamente porque su cuello lo estaba matando. Sus ojos parecieron captar un rayo de sol, sin embargo pronto recordó que en realidad nunca había visto el sol más que en dibujos y fotografías.

Lo que veía frente a sus ojos era un destello dorado que pronto se oscureció ligeramente, transformándose en la visión de dos tranquilos ojos color miel, que amablemente lo observaban despertar.

-¿Teniente Sanderson?

El teniente lo saludó con una sonrisa. Con ayuda de la pantalla que siempre llevaba con él, le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Estoy bien, un poco adolorido, eso es todo. ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo está bien- respondió otra voz; la teniente Toothiana-pero son casi las 2 de la tarde. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí dormido? ¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu cama?

-No planeaba dormirme aquí- respondió mirando a ambos tenientes intermitentemente-. Sólo iba a descansar unos minutos.

-Oh Jack, debes estar deshecho, este no es lugar para dormir- expresó ella con preocupación. Jack se imaginó que ambos tenientes se habían mantenido despiertos toda la noche, pero aunque se veían cansados no parecía que fueran a dejar de trabajar por nada del mundo-, deberías ir a descansar. Ya todo se ha calmado bastante…

-No, no es necesario- Jack se puso de pie con ayuda de Sanderson- veré en qué puedo ser útil. Ya dormí lo suficiente, estoy bien. Estoy seguro de que me sentiré mejor si puedo moverme un poco.

Tooth intercambió una mirada con Sanderson, como pidiéndole su opinión. Él le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole que no se preocupara más, así que ella terminó dándose por vencida.

-Bien, ya que te interesa tanto ser útil me gustaría que le llevaras algo de comer a North. Pasa por el comedor y diles que yo te mandé a recoger la comida, le prepararon algunas cosas especiales porque el pobre lleva días sin alimentarse bien- Jack asintió-, y no te tardes mucho. Busca en qué otra cosa puedes ayudar si quieres, pero descansa también, ¿de acuerdo, querido?

Jack asintió. Encontraba divertida la combinación de severidad y dulzura con la que hablaba, y de alguna manera, le ayudaba a saber que las cosas estaban bien. O al menos, fue de lo que intentó convencerse mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor.

.

.

.

Recogió la comida que era para North y se encaminó a la enfermería. Uno de los chicos de la GC-m estaba de guardia, y le dijo que si quería pasar a verlo no hiciera mucho ruido porque las personas en los otros cubículos querían dormir. North se encontraba en el segundo.

Jack entró en el mayor silencio que le fue posible. Llevaba días tratando de ignorar mientras le fuera posible todos los recuerdos que le acarreaba el primer cubículo. A estas alturas, los había suprimido lo suficiente para estar en la enfermería en relativa tranquilidad, pero de vez en cuando había imágenes que volvían a él y lo hacían sentir el calor acumulándose en su rostro.

Ignoró de nuevo la sensación mientras entraba en el cuarto donde estaba North.

-¡Jack!- apenas North se percató de su presencia, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, y comenzó a mover las manos instándolo a que se acercara- ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte, muchacho!

-También me da gusto verlo, comandante.

-Me parece que en la madrugada estuviste dando vueltas por ahí, pero era difícil seguirte el paso. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, en lo que cabe- Jack se acercó y dejó la bandeja de comida en una mesa. Acercó a North una estructura de metal que se acomodaba sobre sus piernas a modo de mesa, y sobre ésta la bandeja-, estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes.

-Sí, entiendo- North bajó la voz-, hubo más costos de los que Bunny y yo calculamos en un principio. La misión no parecía complicada. Jamás nos imaginamos que…perderíamos a alguno de los chicos.

Mientras hablaba, se había incorporado lo suficiente para comer con comodidad.

-Debió ser horrible.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, por suerte, ya nos hemos enfrentado a cosas así antes. Esta vez nos faltó algo de información. Eran muchos más de los que teníamos entendido y tenían mucho mejores armas. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos tenido un plan de respaldo.

Jack decidió guardar un silencio respetuoso. North abandonó súbitamente su actitud decaída y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no traes tu comida y me acompañas un rato? Insisten en dejarme para que descanse pero yo preferiría una buena plática, ¿qué te parece?

Jack estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió. Jack volteó a ver, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

-C….comandante Bunnymund…

-Overland- le saludó él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Casi no reparó en él, en cambio, dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia North-. Necesitamos hablar.

Tenía puesto un pijama color negro de material muy suave, y a pesar de no tener heridas ni vendajes visibles parecía cansado y aturdido. Su rostro tenía cierta palidez inquietante, pero sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

Jack no supo qué hacer. Quiso tocar su frente y verificar si tenía fiebre. Quiso preguntarle si había bebido suficiente agua, si había dormido aunque fuera un par de horas, si sentía algún dolor o molestia… quiso acercarse, abrazarlo fuerte y besarlo. Pero por nada del mundo podía él hacer ninguna de esas cosas y lo sabía a la perfección.

Le dolió. Demonios, le dolió como jamás llegó a imaginarse que algo así dolería. Que Aster lo ignorara por completo, que volviera a hablarle con su apellido, y con esa voz tan indiferente, y sin mirarlo si quiera, como si realmente fuera el muchachito inútil que se sentía en ese instante. Que regresara como si nada a tratarlo como al principio, cuando apenas se conocían y se desagradaban por completo, aun cuando Jack había pasado días y días con el corazón oprimido esperando por su regreso, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada y que volviera a su lado para molestarse con él, gritarle cuanto lo odiaba y luego comérselo a besos hasta que le sangraran los labios.

Pero la frialdad que emitía su mirada no dejaba lugar para nada de esto, y al darse cuenta Jack sintió como si algo se muriera un poco dentro de él.

-Vaya Bunny, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Justo le acabo de decir a Jack que traiga su comida para charlar un rato.

Bunnymund mantuvo su dura mirada dirigida hacia su compañero. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

-Avísame cuando se vaya. Lo que quiero que hablemos es importante.

-Lo sé, pero no veo que tenga de malo si Jack…

North se interrumpió debido a la mirada terrorífica que Bunnymund le dio a continuación. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin decir una palabra más.

Jack sentía que no había aire en sus pulmones, pero decidió al menos fingir, para que su perturbación no fuera notada por North.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó con aire casual- se ve cansado, pero no parece estar lastimado.

-Una vieja herida que no lo deja en paz- repuso North sin prestarle demasiada importancia. Jack decidió que se vería un poco más natural si se decidía a sacar un poco de frustración en ese instante.

-Pfff, ese engreído abusivo- se quejó en voz alta, como solía hacerlo antes, como siempre de hecho, pero lo que dijo a continuación pareció salir por su propia cuenta de sus labios sin que él lo planeara-, apuesto a que se puso celoso porque no fui a verlo primero…

Al decir esto, su sangre se heló, y todo su cuerpo pareció hacerse de piedra en ese segundo. Al voltear a ver a North, esperaba un regaño, una reprimenda, que se escandalizara o cuando menos que hubiera en su rostro una mueca de sorpresa, pero para su propio asombro, la carcajada escandalosa de North llenó la habitación, casi haciendo retumbar las paredes.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- exclamó con un más que evidente júbilo-…Bunny se las da de muy duro y orgulloso, pero es extremadamente posesivo con las personas que ama.

Jack se quedó tan impresionado por estas palabras que por un momento no supo qué decir. El comandante continuó con su comida como si nada.

-A… ¿a qué se refiere?

North lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Sus amigos, los reclutas a los que aprecia- contestó, y Jack no supo si debía sentirse aliviado por esto-, y cualquiera diría que te tiene en alta estima. Y eso está bien, es el tipo de contacto que le hace tanta falta.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo a qué se refiere.

North se quedó pensativo un momento, pero luego volteó a ver a Jack con una sonrisa.

-Le hacía falta alguien que lo retara un poco, que lo sacara de su zona de comodidad. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo muchacho.

Jack no estaba tan seguro de eso. Trató de ignorar el comentario y se dispuso a aparentar una relajación que definitivamente no sentía.

-No debería usar el verbo "amar" con tanta ligereza, comandante. Puede llegar a malinterpretarse.

North no pareció incomodarse ni extrañarse ante esta observación.

-Bueno, tú fuiste el que insinuó que Bunnymund se había puesto celoso por ti, ¿qué querías que te dijera?- Jack se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero North desestimó su cara de impresión con una gran sonrisa-¡Pero ve por algo de comer!-insistió de pronto, -hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría que conversáramos.

Aliviado de que no quisiera continuar con el tema, Jack terminó por acceder. Fue al comedor por algo para sí mismo y fue a hacerle compañía a North.

Cualquier cosa que quisiera hablar con él no fue tan importante, pero platicar con North era divertido y hasta podría decirse que relajante. El hombre era un gran conversador. Al cabo de un rato, Jack se sintió mucho más tranquilo con respecto a lo de Aster, no sabía qué iba a suceder entre ambos pero sabía que lo que fuera, lo quería enfrentar. Pasaron unas dos horas platicando, y en cuanto North se quedó dormido, Jack supo que tenía que hacer _algo_.

.

.

.

Hubiera sido una ironía insoportable si Aster hubiera estado asignado a descansar en el primer cubículo. Solo de pensarlo, Jack se llenó de recuerdos e ideas indeseables que hiso todo lo posible de alejar de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no fue necesario continuar haciéndose lavado de cerebro, pues el chico encargado le dijo que el comandante se encontraba en el cuarto cubículo, pero que no entrara, pues era muy probable que estuviera muy cansado – y molesto.

-Él sabe que voy a entrar a verlo- mintió, fingiendo la sonrisa más enorme que podía, tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho-, no te preocupes. Si se enoja la tomará contra mí, tú estás a salvo.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa con cierta camaradería, y Jack entró a la habitación sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que si se detenía a pensar, terminaría arrepintiéndose antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos intermitentes de una máquina que registraba los ritmos del cuerpo de Aster; su respiración, su ritmo cardiaco, su temperatura, su hidratación. Jack lanzó una mirada rápida a la pantalla donde la información aparecía, y por lo poco o mucho que sabía al respecto se sintió aliviado de ver que al parecer todo se encontraba bien con el comandante.

Por alguna razón, se sentía más que seguro de que él estaba despierto.

-Aster…

Habló en voz suficientemente alta, o al menos eso le pareció, pero el otro no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Se acercó a él, puso una mano en su hombro y lo presionó un poco.

-Aster.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La brusquedad de esta pregunta lo sobresaltó. Su voz sonaba tan fuerte y clara dentro de la habitación a oscuras que unos momentos antes estaba en un relativo silencio, y era como si cortara el aire. Jack se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser fuerte.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Necesito descansar, Overland. Por favor, retírate.

-Pero….pero Aster…

-Overland, vete de aquí por favor. No voy a repetirlo.

Su voz no sonaba adormilada ni cansada. No había abierto sus ojos, no había hecho nada por moverse ni por voltear a verlo. Jack no sabía si debía sentirse triste o furioso.

-¡No, ya te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo!- ahora, Aster ni siquiera intentó. Jack decidió que tendría que hacer lo que había venido a hacer, le gustara al comandante o no-, Aster… bien, si no quieres hablar cuando menos escúchame. Todo lo que tengo que decir es que estoy muy feliz de que estés sano y salvo, y estoy aún más feliz de poder verte y estar cerca de ti, ¿Comprendes? ¡¿Eres capaz de comprender eso o debería darme por vencido ahora?!

El silencio siguió siendo su única respuesta. Lanzó un suspiro, y negó con la cabeza luego de un momento.

-Eres un necio. Bien…lo que quieras. Descansa si es lo que necesitas. No creas que no insistiré en cuanto salgas de este cuarto.

-Overland.

Jack se había dado la vuelta ya para salir de la habitación. Se detuvo, y volteó a ver al comandante. Éste aún yacía en su cama, pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente hacia el techo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. A partir de ahora nuestra relación debe quedar completamente limitada a lo que era en un principio. Todo lo que ocurrió fue un error, y no entiendo como permití que llegara tan lejos.

Jack se le quedó viendo un segundo, en silencio.

-Supongo que tienes razón- repuso después de un instante-, pero no te culpo de nada. Yo haré….lo que tú quieras desde ahora.

Hubo otro silencio pesado.

-Retírate. Necesito descansar.

Sus párpados habían caído ligeramente pero con evidente pesadez. Como si llevara horas evitando el cansancio y éste de pronto lo asaltara sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Jack avanzó hacia él, y besó su mejilla. El comandante Bunnymund no hizo movimiento alguno.

Jack salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué estás tan interesado en el tema?- preguntó Tooth, un poco asombrada, mientras movía una caja y la registraba en la pantalla electrónica en la que llevaba su inventario.

-Es por curiosidad-, repuso Jack, que había estado durante horas la noche anterior dándole vueltas al asunto. Pensar en Aster no lo había dejado dormir. Volverlo a ver había sido aún más letal de lo que había esperado, estaba decaído, deshecho, pero gracias al trabajo que había habido en la unidad los últimos días, había podido ocultar esos sentimientos y en cambio hacerlos pasar por cansancio acumulado-, a mi edad, mis padres ya habían sido asignados para casarse.

-Ya veo. Bueno, no sé qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya, la Computadora es la que se encarga de eso. Se supone que lee todo lo que hay en ti, tu personalidad, la familia de la que provienes, tus aptitudes, tu trabajo, tu coeficiente intelectual, tu aspecto físico…y combina tus características con las de tus potenciales parejas y elige la mejor opción.

-Pero… ¿uno siempre se enamora de la persona que le asignan?

Jack empujó un par de cajas y se sentó encima de una de ellas para descansar un poco. Tooth se sentó en el piso frente a él y lo miró fijamente, interrogante.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-Bueno, tú misma me dijiste que la computadora podría equivocarse porque después de todo fue programada por humanos. ¿Quién dice que todos los matrimonios son realmente felices y están enamorados? Mis padres lo estaban pero no me atrevo a hablar por todos los matrimonios que he conocido en mi vida.

Toothiana apoyó su barbilla en una mano y se quedó pensativa unos segundos. En este punto, Jack estaba dispuesto a escuchar, a aferrarse a lo que fuera.

-Jack, te diré esto porque confío en ti, sé que eres un chico con suficiente criterio…sé que no eres una maldita oveja dopada como todos los muchachos que hay ahí afuera- Jack asintió, escuchándola- pero tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas así que actúa con discreción.

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Jack, en el pasado, muchas cosas eran diferentes a como son ahora, pero sé que sabes bien todo eso. El amor es un concepto… que nunca ha parecido ser lo mismo para nadie en todas las épocas. Todos parecen vivirlo de un modo diferente, y el matrimonio no siempre fue sinónimo de amor y de felicidad. La Computadora hace un gran trabajo juntando parejas adecuadas debo admitir, pero…si no hay _algo_ que haga que las personas formen algún tipo de conexión…el único fin de esos matrimonios parece ser darle hijos a este país. Mientras cumplan con ese decreto, no parece haber nada de malo con cómo viven.

Jack guardó silencio. No sabía cómo iba a formular el pensamiento al que realmente quería llegar. Miró a Toothiana un momento, y aunque ella pudo leer en seguida el miedo en sus ojos, no dijo nada.

-¿Qué me dices de… un hombre y otro hombre? ¿O de una mujer y una mujer? ¿No podrían hacerse felices mutuamente, considerarse una pareja?

A Jack le pareció que los ojos de la teniente tuvieron por un instante un brillo de comprensión. Trató de no darse por enterado, y en cambio esperó su respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?

Jack se quedó en silencio, impresionado de que le devolviera la pregunta con tal dureza en sus ojos y en su voz. El pánico lo asaltó. Por supuesto que estaba mal, siempre había estado mal y no sabía cómo demonios se había atrevido a pensar en lo contrario.

-Está mal. Simplemente no puede ser, ¿cómo podría? Las parejas son entre un hombre y una mujer, no puede ser de otro modo. Cualquier otra cosa…es desagradable, y está mal- afirmó, con toda la firmeza y convicción que le fue posible.

Ante esto, para sorpresa de Jack, la teniente no pareció estar complacida ni un poco, contrario a lo que él hubiera esperado en un principio.

-Pues ahí lo tienes entonces- repuso ella con dureza, mientras se levantaba del suelo y continuaba con su trabajo-, mientras puedas tenerlo en mente serás feliz. Ahora ayúdame con estas cajas, ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.

La mujer no le dirigió la palabra el resto del día sino para darle órdenes.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue especialmente sombrío. Otros tres muchachos murieron producto de las heridas y las infecciones. El ala de la enfermería se encontraba en profundo silencio, salvo por los sollozos de algunos de los jóvenes que simplemente no podían imaginar algo peor que lo que habían visto a sus compañeros pasar. ¿Eran inocentes y no se merecían aquel destino, o eran tan culpables como cualquiera simplemente por sostener un arma durante la guerra?

¿Qué otra opción hubieran tenido de todos modos?

Jack estaba sentado en el pasillo fuera de la enfermería cuando observó que sacaban los cuerpos. Los comandantes venían detrás, intercambiando algunas palabras en voz baja. Pudo ver una solitaria lágrima ya seca sobre la mejilla de North, y la mano de Bunnymund, algo ensangrentada producto de haber cerrado el puño con suficiente fuerza para clavarse las uñas. Cada quien lidiaba con su dolor como podía, pero siempre conscientes de que a final de cuentas no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Ardía en deseos de correr hacia Aster y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada de esto era su culpa, pero ¿por qué lo haría, y qué esperaba cambiar?

Se preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto. Porqué deseaba con tanta fuerza verlo con bien, sonriendo quizás. Se avergonzó de que estos pensamientos movieran a un segundo plano a sus compañeros fallecidos, así que se levantó del piso y entró a la enfermería a ayudar a limpiar lo que pudiera.

.

.

.

Ser llamado a la oficina de North esa misma tarde lo llenó de curiosidad. No tenía idea de qué podría querer el comandante de él en ese momento pero no podía hacerlo esperar. Así que terminó su comida rápido, se disculpó con Jamie y salió del comedor a paso apresurado. Ni él ni sus compañeros sabían que habían tenido tres bajas más en el último par de días, y él no se había decidido a decírselos. A final de cuentas le pareció que era lo mejor. Se preguntó si quizás el comandante quería hablarle precisamente al respecto de esto.

Llamó a la entrada de la oficina y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño sonido que ya le era conocido.

-Bienvenido, Jack.

-North, ya te dije que esto no es necesario.

Para sorpresa de Jack, Bunnymund estaba sentado frente al escritorio de North. Aunque North lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, el otro se negaba a darse por enterado de su presencia, y Jack ya se esperaba esta actitud así que no le afectó demasiado.

-¿Me llamó, comandante?

-Sí, ven, siéntate- Jack se acercó y se sentó frente al escritorio, junto a Bunnymund-. El comandante tiene que hacer un pequeño viaje y se ausentará durante unos días. He decidido que lo acompañarás…

-¡¿Qué?!- casi gritó frente a ambos hombres. Bunnymund lo miró con el ceño fruncido de disgusto, y North levantó las cejas con sincera curiosidad ante su arranque-, eh, es decir, ¿para qué querría que yo fuera con el comandante? No sé si… pueda serle de alguna utilidad…

-Bueno, eres de los mejores reclutas de tu unidad. Algo caótico debo decir, y desobediente, te falta mucha disciplina- admitió, para disgusto de Jack-, pero tienes muchos talentos que creo que no hemos aprovechado en su totalidad. Unos días con el comandante Bunny te servirán para reponer un poco este tiempo perdido.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- insistió el gigante, animándolo con aire paternal-, recuerda que la GC-p está para proteger a los miembros de la GC-m. Tu misión es acompañar a Bunny en este viaje y cuidar de él, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-¿Cuidar de mí? Lo único que hará será hacerme perder el tiempo.

Bunnymund se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, North se puso de pie también y alargó el brazo a través del escritorio, para atraparlo sujetándolo del hombro derecho.

-Te lo pedí como un favor especial, Aster. Estoy particularmente interesado en esto. Me debes algunos favores, ¿recuerdas?

Bunny asintió con pesar. Jack miraba con asombro este intercambio pero sin decir una sola palabra.

-Bien. Está decidido. Jack, ve y prepara lo que necesites para el viaje, partirán en una hora.

Jack asintió. Salió de la oficina haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que ninguno de los comandantes se diera cuenta que sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina.

.

.

.

Jack se acercó al vehículo en el que partirían llevando consigo la mochila con sus cosas. Bunnymund parecía haber estado revisando el motor, pues cuando Jack se acercó se estaba limpiando las manos llenas de grasa.

-Sube. Vete hasta la parte de atrás, recuerda que no puedes ver hacia afuera.

Jack se molestó un poco, para qué negarlo, pero no se atrevió a reclamar. Subió al vehículo y entró hasta la parte trasera. No había ventanas y los asientos eran por demás incómodos.

Se dispuso a esperar y guardar silencio.

-Llegaremos en un par de horas- le anunció el comandante antes de echar a andar la máquina. Luego no hubo una palabra más.

Jack recargó la cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento, y se puso sus unidades de sonido para escuchar algo de música. Luego, se entregó completamente a un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

-Overland.

Jack hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos. En una de sus orejas entraban insistentes algunas notas de una canción que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca, y en la otra entraban los tonos de la voz que más había anhelado escuchar por mucho tiempo, muchso días tortuosos que no parecían haber llegado del todo a su final.

-Overland, despierta ya- insistió la voz, y poco a poco la mente de Jack volvió a acomodarse- levántate, holgazán. Si vas a estar aquí cuando menos has algo útil.

-Mmmhgg-, Jack se quejó mientras se incorporaba un poco-, vaya manera de tratar al que hace unas semanas llamabas "amor".

Aster le dirigió una mirada vacía antes de darse la vuelta.

-Idiota- fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de bajarse del vehículo. Jack no pudo contener su enojo esta vez.

-¡Jódete!

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta o de señal de que el otro lo hubiera escuchado.

Jack bajó del vehículo solo para encontrarse a sí mismo en una especie de bodega. Era bastante oscura pero podía distinguir muchas cajas y artefactos viejos en la oscuridad.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que era la única fuente de luz. La atravesó, y lo único que encontró frente a él fue una escalera.

La habitación, o lo que fuera, parecía limitarse a esa escalera. No había espacio para nada más; una enorme escalera de caracol, que Jack descubrió cuando alzó la vista, se elevaba metros y metros sobre su cabeza, al grado que no podía distinguir su final ni a donde llevaba. Pero podía sentir sobre su cabeza los pasos del comandante al subir, así que adivinó que debería hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya un buen rato subiendo escalones, de modo que le pareció raro que no hubiera llegado al final ya. Continuó de todas maneras, sabiendo que el comandante se molestaría si no lo alcanzaba y hacía algo útil, como él decía. Cuando finalmente pareció llegar al final, se encontró con que entraba a una habitación iluminada ligeramente con una luz azul.

La luz venía de algunos monitores que Aster estaba encendiendo. Esa habitación estaba llena de muebles con cajones, además, había papeles en todas partes. A Jack se le hizo extraño que a estas alturas aún hubiera quienes usaran papel. Las computadoras que encendía el comandante en ese momento parecían modelos bastante viejos. De hecho todo lo que había en la habitación tenía más o menos el mismo aspecto.

-Siéntate por ahí y no hagas mucho ruido- el comandante no había volteado a verlo, pero al parecer se había percatado de su presencia al escucharlo- en aquella puerta está la habitación, el baño está dentro. La otra puerta lleva a la cocina. Cuando necesites algo, búscalo y no me molestes.

-Pensé que querías que fuera útil.

-Serás útil si no me entero de que estás aquí, ¿entiendes?

Jack no dijo nada. Simplemente, se fue a un rincón y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Jack comenzó a dormitar. Bunnymund estaba sentado frente a unas…quizás 6 pantallas que mostraban todo tipo de registros que Jack no comprendía, al menos no a simple vista. Se había puesto unos enormes audífonos en los oídos, y adicionalmente a estar trabajando en esas computadoras, tenía a su lado una libreta –de papel también, para sorpresa de Jack- donde hacía anotaciones con una rapidez y concentración impresionantes.

Decidió no ponerle más atención. Ya había tenido suficientes disgustos, desaires y opresiones en el corazón. Necesitaba poder olvidarse de todo eso por lo menos unos minutos.

Pronto, una luz diferente llamó su atención. Estaba ante sus ojos, pero no estaba dirigida hacia él. Estaba afuera.

Afuera….

En el lugar, había una ventana al exterior.

Jack se puso de pie de golpe y se aproximó a esa ventana. Afuera… cielo. A lo lejos una manta color azul, o gris, que se movía como ondulada por una brisa. Jack vio el cielo salpicado de puntos blancos y brillantes y entonces cayó en cuenta.

-E….el cielo…el mar…

Estaban junto al mar. Estaban en ese lugar que Jack jamás pensó que conocería de verdad algún día, el mar, inmenso, hermoso, abrumador, ahora estaba frente a sus ojos con las aguas brillando y moviéndose, danzando sólo para él. Jack abrió la ventana y una brisa salina le dio en el rostro, mientras las aguas se iluminaban nuevamente con la luz que había llamado su atención en un principio.

Estaban en un faro. Como…los que había en los cuentos de marineros que su padre le contaba cuando era niño, era un faro como los que, estaba seguro, habían sido destruidos o abandonados hacía siglos. Era de verdad, y él estaba allí dentro de uno de ellos.

Y arriba en el cielo, lo que veía no era el cielo falso que había visto durante toda su vida, era el cielo de verdad, ese cielo que se había resignado a nunca poder conocer, que no era seguro ver porque estaba contaminado, pero ahora lo veía y le pareía demasiado perfecto para ser dañino como le habían hecho creer toda su vida.

Jack no podía simplemente quedarse ahí viendo por la ventana. Aprovechando que Aster no lo veía, pues estaba muy ocupado con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, Jack se lanzó escaleras abajo a toda la velocidad que pudo.

.

.

.

El cansancio no pudo con él. Bajó corriendo las escaleras aunque sus piernas dolían, tropezó un par de veces pero se sostuvo fuerte del pasamanos. Si hubiera podido se habría lanzado literalmente pero quería estar vivo para poder ver el mar.

Salió de nuevo a aquella bodega y encontró la puerta por la que debía salir.

Cuando estuvo afuera, sintió en su rostro un aroma fresco y extraño que lo hiso quedarse de pie un segundo. No era desagradable pero tampoco estaba seguro de que le gustara. Se dio la vuelta y caminó.

El faro estaba sobre una base, así que tuvo que descender un poco para que sus pies se adentraran en la arena.

Y cuando lo hizo, sintió que algunos granos se metían entre sus zapatos, tal como él sabía que pasaría. Se los sacó de los pies y los dejó olvidados en el suelo, y siguió caminando dejando que sus pies descalzos se pasearan en la arena.

Y cuando pudo llegar y sumergirlos en el agua experimentó algo que jamás pensó que fuera posible; esa sensación de movimiento que viene con el vaivén del agua, que parecía llamarlo, invitarlo a que se adentrara aún más.

Jack dejó que sus pies lo adentraran más y más en el agua. Deslizó sus pies en la arena húmeda hasta que el agua llegó a sus rodillas, y caminó y siguió caminando hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura. Estaba helada, pero era deliciosa. Recibió las olas dándole en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo, unas tras otras, haciéndole reír con un inesperado placer. Abrió sus ojos y miró el cielo nocturno, y respiró profundo para que el aire salado llenara sus pulmones.

De pronto sintió un tirón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Todo su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua sin darle tiempo de tomar aire. Una ola particularmente grande rompió y comenzó a hacer retroceder el agua, llevándose a Jack consigo.

Apenas pudo sacar la cabeza para tomar un poco de aire cuando otra ola lo cubrió. Sus pies nunca tocaban el suelo y sus manos no tenían nada de qué sujetarse. Jack trató de gritar pero todo lo que consiguió fue tragar una bocanada de agua salada que hizo que su estómago ardiera.

-¡Aaaah!- fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar cuando su cabeza pudo salir otra vez, desesperado, comenzó a brasear buscando su regreso, y sus ojos captaron la luz del faro. Tenía que volver al faro de alguna forma, pero no tenía fuerzas para nadar, estaba asustado, sus piernas estaban debilitadas y la falta de oxígeno le impedía pensar…

Las olas. Jack podía aprovechar el movimiento de las olas para volver a la orilla.

Hiso lo que pudo por calmarse. Él sabía nadar pero hacerlo en aguas en movimiento no era fácil. Tenía que relajarse y permitir a su cuerpo flotar, y eso fue lo que se determinó a hacer. Le costó mucho trabajo, pero lo consiguió. Una ola particularmente grande lo transportó mucho más lejos de lo que él había calculado, arrastrándolo, haciéndolo dar vueltas en el agua, tragando más ysintiendo el escozor en los ojos, otra vez abandonado al poder de esa agua que antes le había parecido tan hermosa…

Sinió que la ola volvía a retroceder llevándolo consigo, pero casi al mismo tiempo, algo lo sujetó envolviéndole el pecho y manteniéndolo en lo que, segundos después, reconoció como la orilla de la playa.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué no puedes quedarte un rato sin meterte en problemas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado cuenta de no estabas?!

-Aster….Aster yo…

-¡No me vengas con tus malditas excusas! ¡Esta agua está contaminada! ¿Entiendes? ¡Contaminada! ¡¿Cuánta tomaste?!

-N…no…no lo sé….un par de tragos tal vez…no…

-¡Demonios!

Aster se puso de pie y no lo dejó seguir hablando. En cambio, lo tomó de la muñeca, lo llevó de regreso al interior del faro y lo jaló escaleras arriba casi con violencia.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Sabía que solo traerías problemas si te dejaba venir!

Jack hacía lo posible para que lo soltara pero Aster era el triple, quizá el cuádruple de fuerte que él. Las escaleras le parecieron mucho más largas de subir esta vez, mareado, adolorido, empapado y escuchando al comandante regañándolo y maldiciéndolo una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba, lo llevó a la habitación y lo empujó hacia la cama. Luego entró en el baño, y Jack lo escuchó remover cosas, adivinó que en un botiquín o algo así.

-Tómate esto- regresó, dándole una pastilla y un vaso con agua- y desinféctate. Cuando termines acuéstate a dormir, no quiero oír más de ti, ¿comprendes?

Jack asintió, viéndolo con miedo.

-Me… ¿me va a pasar algo por beber esa agua? ¿V…voy a morir?

La expresión de Aster se suavizó casi imperceptiblemente. Mientras veía fijamente sus ojos, Jack tenía la sensación de que ahí hacía falta algo; ahí estaba un hueco en el que debía haber una caricia en el rostro, un beso en la frente, un abrazo desesperado piel con piel. En cambio, no había nada. Solo los hermosos ojos verdes de su Aster recorriendo su rostro, casi con tanta pasión como para quemarlo vivo.

-No, no vas a morir- le explicó con un suspiro que salió repentinamente de sus labios-te hubieras enfermado gravemente, pero con la medicina estarás bien. Solo debes desinfectarte y descansar.

Jack asintió, y Aster salió de la habitación sin una palabra más.

.

.

.

Jack sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de arriba abajo, pero aun así, salió de la habitación. Se había desinfectado y se había puesto su ropa para dormir. Su cabello húmedo y revuelto dejaba caer gotitas de agua en su frente, y estaba descalzo.

Salió del dormitorio y entró en la habitación en que Bunny trabajaba. Habló tartamudeando con gran incomodidad.

-A...Aster…

-Te dije que durmieras, Jack.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo venía a decirte….es que solo hay una cama. Yo…si vas a dormir puedes despertarme para dejarte lugar…

-No te preocupes, no pienso dormir esta noche.

-Pero….

-Retírate.

Al mirar al comandante sentado ahí, de espaldas, completamente impasible a todo lo demás, Jack sintió que algo en su interior se rompía por completo.

De alguna manera, ya no le importaba todo lo de las parejas y esas tonterías que habían estado comiéndole la cabeza y haciendo trizas su razón durante aquellos agonizantes días. Aunque aún no creía que lo suyo fuera amor. Eso era definitivamente imposible. Todo lo que sabía….todo lo que comprendía y creía que era real era que quería al comandante….pero no lo quería como el comandante, lo quería como lo que era cuando estaban juntos y a solas, lo quería como Aster, lo quería como el hombre que lo tomaba en brazos y lo besaba por largas horas, hasta dejarlo exhausto al grado que Jack con gusto se quedaría a dormir a su lado todas las noches.

Caminó a paso lento hasta encontrarse a sus espaldas. Una vez ahí, pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros, lentamente, y cerró sus ojos mientras se recargaba contra él, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía su cabello, dejando que sus labios rozaran contra su oído como tanto le gustaba que Aster hiciera con él.

-Aster…ven conmigo, por favor…- susurró contra su piel, aún sin saber lo que esperaba-…te….te necesito…

Jack tuvo que retroceder y soltarlo cuando sintió que se movía. Aster se puso de pie y volteó a verlo. Se acercó lentamente, acechándolo con la mirada, y Jack no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual por nada del mundo. Dejó de caminar hacia atrás cuando él lo sujetó de la cintura firnalmente y miró sus labios.

Jack cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía. Sus labios tocándose de nuevo. El calor llenándolos a ambos. La humedad, la suavidad de sus pieles, el sabor dulce de sus labios…se besaron otra vez, por fin, después de pasar por tanto….Jack casi sentía ganas de llorar. Toda la tensión y la pesadez que había en su pecho se liberaron finalmente, mientras él le envolvía el cuello con sus brazos y se dejaba llevar por la fuerza sobrenatural que arrasaba con él.

Aster lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó con cuidado, llevándolo al interior de la habitación. Lo tendió sobre la cama y continuaron besándose por largo rato. Jack mantenía los ojos cerrados, no queriendo perder la concentración en ningún instante, ni distraerse por un segundo de esos labios que le estaban arrancando hasta el alma con cada beso.

Aster se separó un momento para tomar algo de aire y Jack se quejó un segundo, pero su protesta fue acallada por un nuevo beso que le borró de la mente cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora solo tenía en sus pensamientos a Aster. Su piel hermosamente morena, sus facciones masculinas, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su poderoso cuerpo, su cabello oscuro y suave… en el que ahora sólo podía hundir sus dedos porque no sabía qué otra cosa podría hacer con sus manos que le generara tanto placer como su suavidad contra su piel.

Jack se desesperó, así que comenzó a jalonear la camisa de Aster. Él comprendió el mensaje, rompió el beso un momento y prácticamente le arrancó las ropas que traía puestas antes de desnudarse él mismo. Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de la vista cuando los labios atacaron su cuello, un punto débil tan bien descubierto por él que Jack no podía imaginarse que alguien más fuera capaz alguna vez de hacerlo sentir así, como si fuera una simple hoja al viento, como si no fuera nada.

Al menos, mientras estaba a su lado así.

-A…aster… siento…yo…

-Shh…me haré cargo…

Aster descendió por su cuerpo, besando y acariciando cada rincón tan perfectamente como Jack estaba tan mal acostumbrado, arrancándole pequeños espasmos de placer cada vez que estimulaba una zona, sus pezones, todo su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera, succionando la piel tierna y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en todas partes.

Jack gemía suavemente al ritmo de las caricias y le acariciaba el cabello cuando tenía oportunidad. Aster no dejaba de besarlo, cada rincón de su cuerpo, como marcando su territorio, lentamente pero con tal pasión que Jack supo que no soportaría mucho tiempo.

Un orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo entero, llegando sin avisar. No tuvo mucho tiempo para saborearlo pues pronto, sintió los dedos de Aster, humedecidos con su propio semen, acariciar su entrada en suaves círculos. Jack se sujetó de sus hombros y dejó que lo besara mientras uno de sus dedos entraba en él. Se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a besarlo con ansiedad, el rostro, el cuello, los hombros. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, acarició su rostro, pero los ojos de Aster parecían lejanos y sombríos. Jack sintió algo raro, como un vuelco en el corazón, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en ello pues los dedos de Aster siguieron entrando en él, abriéndolo con cuidado, preparándolo.

Jack sentía que estaba listo. Aún creía que esto estaba mal, y que jamás debía volver a suceder, pero una parte de su cuerpo y de su corazón le decían que se sentía demasiado bien como para dejarlo. Además, era Aster quien le daba todo esto. Esta sensación de llenura en el pecho, este estremecimiento en el corazón, este casi imperceptible gruñido a flor de piel.

Estaba preparado cuando entró en su cuerpo al fin. Y dios, lo necesitaba tanto. Lentamente, poco a poco, y Jack gemía con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre ambos, y sus brazos se aferraban del cuello de Aster, y sus pechos juntos palpitaban al mismo ritmo, y sus piernas estaban confundidas y enredadas y sus rostros se acariciaban uno con el otro con sus labios rozándose y besándose, llenos de la humedad de sus cuerpos y de sus bocas….uno en el otro, en un instante que Jack rogó que pudiera ser eterno.

De pronto, otra vez sintió que algo faltaba. Su mente se deslizó entre todas las posibilidades y anheló que lo llamara "amor", que lo llamara "Snowflake" o cuando menos "Frostbite", que susurrara en su oído todas esas promesas, todas esas tonterías que le había dicho la vez anterior aunque fuera solo para calmar sus nervios y ayudarlo a soportar.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y en cambio, Aster comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, tan vigorosamente que Jack hubiera sentido dolor si en cambio no estuviera experimentando un placer tan intenso que ninguna otra cosa importaba realmente.

-Aster…más….más fuerte….te necesito, te quiero….ah…..aaah….aaaaah… más adentro, más duro…

Aster se detuvo de pronto y salió de él un momento. Jack iba a protestar, pero él lo tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta bruscamente sólo para volver a entrar en él con todas sus fuerzas y embestirlo mejor, sujetándolo de la cadera y atacando con toda la fuerza que podía.

Jack apretó las sábanas con los puños cerrados y enterró el rostro en la almohada, tratando de contener los gemidos escandalosos que salían de su boca, pero Aster deslizó su mano por debajo de él, lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cara.

-Grita…-ordenó con una voz tan firme que Jack supo que no era una sugerencia si una súplica-. Quiero que grites. Quiero escucharte cuando te corras, ¿me oyes?

Jack asintió con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a dejar salir tímidamente todos esos gemidos que aún no se atrevía.

-No te escucho.

-¡s...sí! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Más, más! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo….yo quiero… ¡Ah! quiero correrme… por favor….por favor, házmelo más fuerte… aah…

Aster pareció escuchar sus súplicas, pues no solo continuó con las embestidas que iban directo a su punto de placer y lo llenaban por completo, sino que también comenzó a acariciar su pene moviendo su mano en torno a él generando sensaciones que Jack no creyó que podían ser posibles….

Podría jurar que vio estrellas ante sus ojos cuando el placer que se le había acumulado en el vientre se liberó al fin, caliente, hirviendo, robándole por segundos el conocimiento mientras todo lo que él podía hacer era gritar el nombre de Aster, una y otra vez, prácticamente rogándole para que se quedara así en su interior y siguiera haciéndoselo sin detenerse un segundo, por horas, por días enteros si era necesario. Se preparó para el final, se preparó para que él también terminara y aguardó porque lo tomara en sus brazos y descansaran así, juntos toda la noche.

De pronto el frío de la noche le desgarró la piel.

Aster salió de su interior con suavidad. Jack, confundido, se dio la vuelta y jaló la sábana hacia sí mismo, cubriéndose. Aster se bajó de la cama y recuperó sus ropas, vistiéndose sin prisa.

-¿…Aster?

-Buenas noches, Overland.

-¡Pero tú…!

-¡Ya te di lo que querías! ¿Estás satisfecho?- Jack lo miraba sin poderlo creer, sin poder contestar ya que su expresión furiosa y herida no se lo permitía- ¡Ya fui tu puto juguete una vez más! ¡Tú eres el único que lo ha pasado bien, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado! ¿O qué? ¿Quieres hacer un contrato o algo así? ¿Cuántas noches más tengo que servirte para que dejes de atormentarme?

-Pero….pero Aster…

-No quiero escucharte.

Aster se terminó de vestir y entró al baño, donde estuvo encerrado un buen rato.

Jack se dejó caer entre las sabanas mirando hacia el techo. Su corazón… su corazón pesaba. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan malditamente vacío que dolía, dolía muchísimo, dolía demasiado para poderlo soportar.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta…de que así debió haberse sentido Aster aquella noche. Y quizás aún peor….porque Aster había dicho que lo amaba.

Pero Jack no se detuvo a pensar mucho en eso. Le dolía demasiado para compadecerse del dolor de alguien más, así que se envolvió en las sábanas y dejó fluir la angustia, y lloró, lloró muchísimo, aún más que aquella noche.

Su llanto terminó por arrullarlo, y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Aster salió del baño cuando escuchó que los sollozos de su Snowflake cesaron por completo. Se asomó a la habitación y lo encontró desnudo sobre la cama, apenas bien cubierto para dormir esa noche. Se acercó, lo arropó un poco mejor y le dio un beso en los labios, lo suficientemente suave para que no se despertara.

Quizás ahora sufría, pero ya se le iba a pasar. Aster no podía obligarlo a estar con él si no lo amaba, después de todo. Para su desgracia, él sí lo amaba, y mucho. Desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en él. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero el sentimiento que él llevaba en su pecho se llamaba amor y de eso sí que estaba seguro.

Jack…ya lo olvidaría. Jack tenía su mente demasiado estructurada en lo que _debía_ _ser_ , esperaba casarse con una mujer, tener una esposa e hijos y seguir sirviéndole a su nación. Y así debía de ser, ¿No es cierto?

Aster no podía pedirle renunciar a tantas cosas por lo que él tenía que ofrecer a cambio. Jack tendría que aceptar muchos cambios, pero sobre todo, realidades que no cualquiera criado en esta sociedad podría soportar. ¿Por qué hacerlo pasar por tal trance si al final seguro vería todo lo malo que se les vendría encima y se daría cuenta de que era una pésima apuesta?

Hasta cierto punto…Aster lo odiaba por ser todo lo que él había anhelado para vivir la vida en paz, y por estar tan lejos de su alcance aun sabiendo que si quería lo tendría en su cama todas las noches.

Jack no se merecía algo así. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz.

No podría decir que lo de hacía un momento fuera una actuación, o una treta para alejarlo. Todo lo que le dijo de verdad lo sintió. Le hizo el amor porque quiso hacerlo, y se detuvo antes de terminar porque no quería seguir dañándolo. Le gritó porque no sabía qué más hacer con esta furia que le provocaba.

Casi perderlo en el mar….lo hizo perder un poco la cordura esa noche. Por suerte estaba sano y salvo, ahí, solo para él.

Pero aun así, no iba a tomarlo, porque no le pertenecía.

Aster volvió a los monitores y se percató de que mientras estaba con Jack había llegado el mensaje que había estado esperando. Descifró el corto texto en clave morse y sintió un vacío en el estómago, producto de la repentina certidumbre. Cada vez tenía menos tiempo…

 _Continuará…._

 _Bueno, no pasa demasiado en este capítulo salvo que estos dos siguen mal XD y tenemos algunas pistas más sobre lo que está tramando Bunny. En fin._

 _Tengo que dormirme ya, así que temo que seré breve al darles gracias a todos:_

 _Gabriela Taisho: Siento no haberte saludado antes! No se me volverá a pasar :) Besos, abrazos, saludos, cariñitos y todo! Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre!_

 _akima quiroli: me alegra que leerme te anime cuando te estresa tu trabajo :) si alguna vez pudiéramos conocernos sería genial. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos, un abrazo enooorme!_

 _Paloma-san: No espero menos de ti, jajaja, la verdad no sé qué pensar, siempre me haces reír con tus comments. Espero no terminar de vaciarte de lágrimas cuando el fic termine XD muuuchos besos!_

 _Oveja-salvaje: ¿cómo no acordarme, si hasta me sentí triste cuando me abandonaste? *se lleva una mano a la frente en actitud de diva en desgracia* jajajaj, bien, espero que tus dudas se vayan resolviendo conforme avanza el fic. Has captado bastante bien lo que pasa con lo que piensa Jack y lo que pasó entre él y Bunny, eso me ayuda a saber que he dejado clara esa parte así que gracias por hacérmelo notar :3 Abrazos!_

 _LightWalker13: jajajaja, ya somos dos, en mi familia tengo fama de no tener sentimientos, o al menos tener muy pocos, si supieran que en el fondo soy más suave que el pan no me dejarían en paz XD y sí, en cierto modo me gusta verlos sufrir también, jejeje. ¿Sinaloa? Madre mía. *pone las manos en alto* ¿seguro que no estás armada? ajajaja, es bromi. En fin, espero leerte pronto. Besos!_

 _Nelson: querido, no te preocupes si no habías podido comentar antes, me alegro de que puedas estar yendo a terapia, estoy segura de que eso te va a ayudar mucho. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, yo estoy aquí siempre dispuesta a darte ánimos y leer todo lo que quieras contarme :) contestando a tu pregunta, en realidad no he pensado a detalle cual podría ser el castigo pero ir a la Gran Fábrica es la opción más factible. La idea es que ahí las personas son esclavizadas y torturadas, y son algo así como la escoria de la sociedad. Pero en fin, eso lo veré más adelante. Te quiero mucho, espero que sigas estando bien y que cada vez te encuentres mejor. Muchos besos!_

 _One Dark Love: la apuesta es bastante buena, debo admitir. "Aster" es como llamo a Bunny en su versión humana porque su nombre completo es E. Aster Bunnymund. Se me haría raro llamarlo por su apellido, cuando es un conejo está bien porque ahí literalmente es "Bunny" pero en versión humana…no sé, es distinto. Jajaja ok, mucha explicación para esto. Jack no está seguro de amarlo o no, y en parte el hecho de que ni siquiera sepa exactamente qué es el amor es el problema. En fin, procuraré hacer que esto avance. Un abrazote!_

 _Aster: OMG,en seguida pensé en mi amado Bunny leyendo y comentando esto, jejeje. Perdón, no lo pude evitar. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y dejar tu comentario. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia llene tus expectativas y que sigas leyéndola :) y debo decir que tú también has deducido algo muy certero con respecto a la trama. Muchos besos! Espero leer de ti pronto._

 _DarkCupidFearless:Yo no tengo corazón para odiar a nadie :c todo es por el bien de la trama, lo juro. No sé qué me dirás cuando leas lo que pasó en este capítulo así que mejor me voy por un paraguas porque se me hace que me va a llover XD Tooth y North…bueno, en este capítulo se vio un poco más qué pasa con ellos, no? pasando a otra cosa, ¿de qué parte de México eres? Simple curiosidad, no sé :v bueno, te mando muchos besos, futuro esposo, espero que te encuentres muy bien :)_

 _angeli caduti: Soy muy joven para ser madre TwT pero bueno hija. No soy tan mala como tú crees, en realidad todo tiene una razón de ser, ya verás. En cuanto a la guerra, aún no pondré nada muy fuerte, solo probaditas de lo que pueden llegar a sufrir, ya veremos a dónde van aparar con todo esto. En cuanto a las preguntas: sí le dolió pero digamos que la angustia pudo más con él, digamos que le dolió más al día siguiente. Y las demás preguntas….perdón pero no puedo contestarte sin hacer spoiler XD mejor te invito a comenzar a hacer tus propias predicciones y yo te voy diciendo, ¿qué te parece? Si yo sé lo que es bueno para ti, hija mía, confía en tu madre UwU jejejejej…besos!_

 _yusefan halackti fanny alejo: espero que estés teniendo una mejor racha desde que me dejaste este review. Me alegra que leerme te anime y desde aquí te envío todos los ánimos y buenas vibras que puedo dar. Besos!_

 _dany-dragon: jajajaja, siento haber contaminado tus inocentes ojos, y siento haber interrumpido la acción….no en realidad no XD todo es por el bien de la trama. Después de lo del capítulo de hoy…sospecho que de tu parte también me caerá un piano encima o algo así D: jajajaj, espero que no XD en fin, muchos besos!_

 _ancafenyappy: wow, ¿de Torreón? de ahí es mi familia materna :'D sí, tengo corazón Coahuilense :3 me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi manera de escribir, me halagas muchísimo :D, espero que sigas leyendo mi humilde fic y también que hayas tenido una mejor semana que la que me cuentas que tuviste. Te deseo mucha suerte en estos días :) besos y abrazos!_

 _: Estoy muy agradecida de que me regalaras un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis historias y dejar un comentario :) agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras, aunque siento que no merezco tanto. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado :) muchos besos!_

 _Dess: Espero que no hayas llorado :p no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad tuviste que parar? Wow, eso me hace sentir… no sé si decir que estoy feliz de haber logrado una reacción así en ti, de lo que estoy segura es que no esperaba que de hecho sucediera alguna vez. ¿Te diste cuenta de que en tu review mencionaste el título del fic? "_ _ **Antes de que sea tarde**_ _"….BINGO! jejejeje….besos y abrazos! :3_

 _Sergio Vazquez: me alegra que la historia te haya gustado tanto :) muchas gracias por darle follow y fav, actualicé lo más rápido que pude. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Una vez más, gracias por dejar tu review, te mando besos y abrazos :D_

 _.larena: *Aoshika cantando a todo pulmón* "te extraño (porque vive en mi tu recuerdo) te olvido (a cada minuto lo intento) te amo- es que ya no tengo remedio, te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…." dime que estamos hablando de la misma canción porque no me la pude saar en todo el día, jajajajaja. Ámame :D es la mejor opción. Espero que la historia te siga gustando (es decir, si a pesar de odiarme te sigue gustando la historia, jejej) Besos!_

 _Vaya, y se suponía que sería breve._

 _EN FIN!_

 _Besos, abrazos y saludos!_

 _Aoshika_


	9. Pelea de pareja

_Me había tardado en escribir porque hubo muchos asuntos personales que tuve que resolver estos días. En fin, podría decirse que estoy bastante contenta._

 _También debo admitir que me siento satisfecha por cómo ha evolucionado la historia._

 _En fin, los invito a leer y espero que les guste._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 9: Pelea de pareja**

Jack sentía un dolor de estómago terrible que no le permitió levantarse por la mañana. La habitación se notaba bastante oscura, pero no le prestó demasiada importancia, en lugar de eso, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y trató de quedarse dormido otra vez, pero el dolor de estómago se sumó con unas náuseas insoportables, y tuvo que levantarse corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Se inclinó abrazando el inodoro, sintiendo su estómago contraerse con fuerza mientras una sensación ácida quemaba su garganta. Sintió las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos debido a la fuerza increíble con que su sistema digestivo rechazaba lo que había en su interior. Se sentía tan impotente y fuera de control que parecía que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se detuviera.

Cuando al fin las arcadas se terminaron, Jack permaneció inclinado sobre el inodoro unos momentos más, tratando de calmarse. Se limpió los ojos y se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas mientras se acercaba al lavamanos. Dejó correr el agua y tomó un poco con sus manos para limpiarse la boca de tan desagradable sabor que le había quedado.

Después de unos segundos, salió del baño a paso lento y se aproximó de regreso a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y se quedó mirando hacia el suelo por varios, largos segundos. Sentirse como el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra por las mañanas comenzaba a volverse parte de su rutina diaria.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de volver a conectar su cerebro con su cuerpo, miró a la mesita que había a lado de la cama y encontró que había allí dos cosas en las que no se había fijado cuando se había levantado unos minutos antes; una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

Soltó un suspiro mientras alargaba la mano para tomarlos. Se puso la pastilla en la parte trasera de su lengua y bebió un trago grande de agua. Hizo un gesto de disgusto; no solo era demasiado grande, era además muy amarga. Se quedó sentado unos momentos más. El cuerpo entero le dolía como no recordaba antes que le hubiera dolido; en parte por el cansancio que sentía producto del vómito, y en parte a la presión a la que no estaba acostumbrado de haber…

De nuevo el recuerdo regresó, después de una noche en que por alguna bendita razón había tenido la consciencia oscurecida por completo durante el sueño. No quiso seguir pensando, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía detener todas las ideas que había en su cabeza, no podía acallar el recuerdo que le gritaba y lo hacía llorar.

¿Por qué los momentos más placenteros y maravillosos de su vida habían terminado también siendo los más horribles y culpables? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en Aster sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago primero, y luego un dolor inenarrable en el corazón?

¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de llorar por más que lo intentaba?

Jack esperó hasta que su estómago dejó de removerse. Se puso de pie y fue a darse un baño, esperando poder mantener la compostura al menos mientras tuviera que permanecer en ese lugar con el comandante Bunnymund.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Aster seguía prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado toda la tarde y noche del día anterior. Jack se aseguró de que nada se notara en su voz cuando habló, habiendo decidido que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado era su mejor estrategia para salir a flote.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Sentado ante las pantallas, Aster negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te preparo algo?

-No. Come algo tú.

Jack no dijo nada más. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y encontró una comida que solo tenía que calentar. Observó en silencio el pequeño platillo calentarse en el antiguo y anticuado horno de microondas y volverse al menos aparentemente más apetitoso gracias al calor.

Había ingredientes para cocinar en las alacenas y el pequeño refrigerador, pero francamente Jack no tenía ánimos para eso. Se quedó en silencio mirando su comida unos instantes antes de comenzar a comer lentamente. Sentía su garganta cerrándose por la angustia, pero sabía que no podía subsistir de aire. Además, su cuerpo reclamaba algún tipo de alimento luego de los vómitos y las pastillas, pues se sentida extremadamente débil.

Cuando terminó, salió a ver si el comandante necesitaba algo.

A partir de ese momento, él le puso varias tareas, bastante sencillas pero suficientemente tardadas para que estuviera entretenido durante todo el día prácticamente.

.

.

.

Jack hubiera jurado que él solo le había dicho que hiciera esas cosas para mantenerlo ocupado, pero al mismo tiempo le llamaba la atención lo interesado que estaba en que buscara ciertas coordenadas específicas en unos documentos que estaban apiñonados en un mismo cajón. Cada vez que Jack viera esas coordenadas en alguna parte, debía marcar en qué parte del documento se encontraba. Cuando terminó de localizar todas, acercó los fajos de hojas, cientos de ellas, hasta donde estaba Bunnymund. Éste los tomó con visible ansiedad y comenzó a registrarlos sin decir una palabra más.

Jack aprovechó para echar una mirada a los monitores en los que estaba trabajando y se percató de que uno de ellos parecía ser una cámara que daba hacia el horizonte, un poco por encima de la lejana línea del mar.

Era de día y el mar lucía hermoso. Jack miró por la ventana y sintió algo maravilloso en su pecho cuando observó los rayos del sol –increíblemente caliente, brillante y bello- haciendo que las aguas mostraran brillo como de diamantes al moverse, inquietas, refrescando la brisa que el joven recluta sentía en su rostro, haciéndolo sentir, por primera vez en todo el día, que aún había algo de vida en él.

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de salir- la voz de Aster, de pronto, lo sacó de su ensoñación-, o los rayos del sol te harán estallar en llamas.

Jack no contestó, y se limitó a quedarse mirando por la ventana. Miró hasta que el sol bajó y observó el atardecer con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho. Ya no sintió la angustia que sentía antes, pero tampoco consiguió sentirse bien. En cuanto oscureció del todo, bajó por las escaleras sin pedirle al comandante su aprobación. Al menos en esto, quería sentirse libre.

.

.

.

Debió pasar varias horas sentado en la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte. Tuvo ganas de entrar al agua y dejar que sus pies se mojaran, sentir la humedad en su piel, que ahuyentara el calor. Que el movimiento del mar lo arrullara.

Miró hacia arriba y visualizó la ventana en donde estaba el comandante. Pensó en él intensamente. Quiso ir allí y hablarle, pero no sabía qué iba a decirle. En realidad, no había nada de lo que pudieran hablar. Aún había demasiada tensión. Jack ya no se atrevía a pensar que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que Aster quisiera escucharlo.

Se recostó en la arena. No le importaron los molestos granos internándose en su cabello. Se dedicó a examinar las estrellas encima de él y a respirar el aire fresco que venía del agua. Miró la luna, y con cierta incomodidad descubrió que era la primera vez que podía verla en todo su esplendor, ahí encima de él, como mirándolo, como diciéndole algo.

Por algún motivo tuvo la sensación de que sería extremadamente hermoso que en ese momento Aster estuviera a su lado. Por alguna razón, esto era algo que quería compartir con él. Contarle lo mucho que sus padres le hablaban de este cielo, de las estrellas y la luna, y el mar. Cómo desde que era un niño había soñado una y otra vez que sus ojos miraban el profundo del cielo sobre él. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo abrumaba la enormidad que se extendía hacia allí. Quería acostarse entre sus brazos y pedirle que susurrara cosas en su oído mientras veían el cielo, antes de dormir.

Jack agitó la cabeza y negó una y otra vez, sabiendo que esas ideas y deseos tenía que olvidarlos, porque si no los olvidaba, a la larga solo le harían más daño. Debía ser bastante tarde cuando finalmente salió de la ensoñación y se puso de pie. Caminó de regreso al faro y subió lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo sus piernas adormiladas, pesadas al subir cada escalón.

Cuando llegó a la parte más alta, donde estaban las habitaciones, Jack miró hacia donde estaba la silla donde Bunny, pero él no estaba sentado allí. Mirando a su alrededor entre las oscuridad, Jack encontró en el piso su respuesta. Aster estaba allí, acostado en la bolsa para dormir que habitualmente llevaban en sus mochilas por si en alguna misión había que dormir al aire libre.

Ahora entendía cómo había hecho para descansar mientras estaban allí.

Había algunos trastes sucios en la cocina. Al menos por ese lado Jack estuvo más tranquilo; esto le confirmaba que el comandante se había alimentado. Los lavó tratando de mantener todo el silencio posible, y cuando terminó se retiró hacia la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack no podría decir que fueron días totalmente desperdiciados. Para empezar, había conocido el cielo y el mar, y eso ya era suficiente para compensar toda una vida de pérdida, tenía que admitirlo.

Pero hablando más en términos de conocimientos y habilidades, sí, aprendió un par de cosas con el pasar de los días.

Aunque al principio el comandante parecía negarse a darle algún quehacer en que tuvieran que estar en contacto, terminó aprovechando su presencia para asignarlo a hacer labores que eran evidentemente repetitivas y monótonas, sin embargo, Jack encontraba cierta paz en ese interminable recorrer de documentos buscando coordenadas y datos sueltos que no comprendía porqué los necesitaba ni para qué. Sin embargo, conforme iba pasando las horas leyendo todos esos fajos de papeles comenzó a comprender un poco mejor las cifras. Incluso, comenzó a comprender algunas de las palabras claves que utilizaba, y también entendió al menos algunas letras de los mensajes en clave morse que encontraba grabados en los documentos.

Aprendió, aunque no lo quisiera, a trabajar sin ruido y una alta velocidad.

Fueron cuatro o cinco días rápidos e intensos en donde pasó mucha información por sus manos, y poco a poco pudo comprender mejor el trabajo que Ast….el comandante, hacía en ese lugar. Aunque no fue realmente mucho, fue algo.

El comandante estaba interceptando mensajes en clave. De quién o porqué, Jack no lo sabía, tampoco sabía cómo era que llegaban, pero creía entender que se trataba de señales visuales que él codificaba de algún modo; como la clave morse, solo que gráfica en lugar de sonora.

Cada cierto tiempo, notaba la tensión aumentar en el cuerpo del comandante; se notaba en la manera en que sus hombros parecían hacerse mucho más firmes de lo que ya eran, su cuello parecía de algún modo endurecerse. El comandante comenzaba a teclear mucho más rápido que de costumbre y él no comprendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo porque él no le decía nada hasta que finalmente se relajaba una vez más.

No era que le hablara mucho de todas maneras. Durante esos días se limitó a darle órdenes e indicaciones de la manera más seca, y Jack por su parte se limitó a obedecer sin protestar ni comentar nada. Para el anochecer, su parte del trabajo terminaba y él podía invertir el tiempo en mirar por la ventana o finalmente bajar a la playa y recostarse en la arena, mirando hacia el cielo o hacia el mar.

Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, hacia acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y subía de nuevo para cenar algo, desinfectarse y acostarse a dormir, sabiendo que al día siguiente habría más de lo mismo.

Durante esos pocos días, Jack se esforzó por no sentir.

Nunca le había costado tanto trabajo.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Jack se quedó sentado mirando hacia el horizonte como en otras ocasiones, pero en cierto momento, a lo lejos, creyó ver algo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el agua, como si la mínima distancia que había avanzado le permitiera ver mejor.

Entonces lo vio de nuevo; una luz. Una pequeña luz blanca a lo lejos, parpadeó varias veces antes de ocultarse una vez más.

Jack retrocedió, un poco asustado pensando que quizás se trataba de algún peligro, pero esperó unos segundos más y no sucedió nada.

Luego de varios minutos de esperar a que sucediera algo –lo que fuera-, decidió que no debía prestarle mayor importancia, así que decidió que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Subió de nuevo a las habitaciones, planeando preguntarle a Bunnymund si tenía idea de qué era aquella luz, pero al encontrarse con el comandante ya dormido en su bolsa de acampar, decidió no molestarlo.

Se metió a la habitación y se dispuso a dormir. Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que no le iba a ser nada fácil.

Al día siguiente, se despertó por el ruido que el comandante hacía en la otra habitación removiendo cajones, como buscando algo con mucha urgencia. Jack se puso de pie y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara.

-Overland- escuchó la voz del comandante desde afuera-, arregla tus cosas. Dentro de una hora más volveremos al cuartel.

Jack no contestó, pero miró a su alrededor y comenzó a reunir su ropa sucia para ponerla en una bolsa hermética. Guardó esto y otras cosas de uso personal en la mochila y después de unos minutos estuvo listo.

Después de esto, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama a esperar a que Bunnymund lo llamara.

.

.

.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Después de un desayuno rápido, ambos abordaron el vehículo y salieron al camino, de regreso a casa. Jack ya se sabía el procedimiento de memoria así que sin decir nada ni protestar fue a esconderse hasta la parte trasera del vehículo, donde no se suponía que fuera a ver hacia el exterior, se puso sus dispositivos de audio en los oídos y se recargó en el asiento para dormir en lo que duraba el viaje.

Despertó cuando sintió que el vehículo detenía su marcha. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta de salida comprobando que ya se encontraban en el cuartel, pero para su sorpresa el comandante seguía sentado frente al volante del vehículo, como si no tuviera intenciones de bajar. Jack se quedó dónde estaba y esperó a que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Bunnymund no se dignó de verlo cuando habló.

-Baja. Ve a reportarte con North.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué te importa? Tengo asuntos que arreglar. Tú debes quedarte aquí.

Jack se quedó de pie exactamente en el lugar en el que estaba y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, convencido de que por nada del mundo podría dar su brazo a torcer con esto.

-No. North me mandó a que fuera contigo y si esto aún no ha terminado seguiré estando contigo.

-Yo no te pedí nada, Overland. Ve allá adentro y dile a North que tu parte en este trabajo terminó.

-¡No lo haré!

-Lo harás porque te lo estoy ordenando-contestó el comandante, impasible y aún sin voltearlo a ver. Jack sintió su rostro arder de coraje.

-¡Sigue ordenándome si quieres, pero no puedes obligarme a obedecerte!

-¿De verdad crees eso, idiota?

Bunnymund se puso de pie de una manera más que amenazante. Por primera vez en todo ese intercambio, miró a Jack a los ojos, y el joven recluta deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubiera hecho.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó fuera del vehículo. Jack cayó sobre su costado derecho, y aunque no se hizo mayor daño, le costó trabajo ponerse de pie. Antes de que lo consiguiera, Bunnymund cerró las puertas del vehículo sin dignarse a dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

Jack se quedó parado allí, con el cuerpo encorvado y adolorido por la caída, viendo cómo el vehículo desaparecía por la puerta de la bodega, con su mochila apoyada en su brazo izquierdo.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuartel. Se sentía más solitario que nunca.

.

.

.

Bunny condujo desde el cuartel hacia la carretera principal, que estaba desierta ya que era un área de circulación exclusiva del ejército. Pasó poco más de una hora hasta que pudo salir a la autopista que conducía a la ciudad. Ahí, había más vehículos, pero no podría decir que aquél fuera un día donde hubiera mucha circulación particularmente. Se sorprendió de la velocidad que podía usar en un lugar así. Había diversos puestos de revisión en el camino, pero por llevar un vehículo del ejército no tuvo que detenerse en ningún momento. Durante la travesía, su mente estaba casi completamente en blanco. Para él estaba bien así, no quería pensar, no quería recordar nada.

Su tiempo se estaba terminando. Cada día, con cada pequeña cosa que hacía avanzaba más y más hacia el punto de no retorno donde tendría que obligarse a sí mismo a tomar una decisión que había estado suspendiendo por ya demasiado tiempo.

Llegado el momento, ¿Sería capaz de dejar atrás la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento, con el sentido que había tenido que darle? ¿O se aferraría a ella y seguiría esperando una nueva oportunidad? En realidad, no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer en adelante.

…ya no quería pensar en Jack y eso era un hecho, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, se encontró a sí mismo manejando el vehículo sin una dirección específica. Rodeó las calles principales y recorrió varios lugares que no conocía en lo absoluto, hasta que ya había pasado el toque de queda y las calles quedaron desiertas. Algún extranjero hubiera pensado que la ciudad estaba siendo vigilada por el ejército al ver el vehículo moverse con tal disciplina a través de las calles. Lo cierto es que si una granada hubiera explotado dentro de la cabina de manejo, Bunny no se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera muerto sin percatarse nunca en qué momento exacto su mente había perdido la conciencia.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde, decidió ir a su departamento.

Dejó el vehículo en una bodega que sabía que era segura, y antes de salir de él cambió sus ropas de estilo militar por ropas de civil, para no llamar demasiado la atención pues sabía que sus vecinos eran entrometidos. Subió hasta el quinto piso del edificio, que era donde estaba su departamento, y sacó mecánicamente de su bolsillo la tarjeta con la que activaba la puerta. Sin pensarlo demasiado, entró a la sala y lanzó su mochila a un sillón sin observar realmente donde caía. Entró a la cocina y verificó si tenía algo de comer, hacía semanas que no se paraba por ahí así que solo le quedaban comidas pre cocidas. Puso una a calentar y mientras tanto fue a desinfectarse.

Cada paso que daba lo hacía en un perfecto estado de desatención hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Se concentró en sus sentidos más que en sus sentimientos; el piso bajo sus pies, después de decidir sacarse las botas a patadas para descansar un poco, el fresco de la habitación dentro de una noche particularmente calurosa, el aire pesado que solo podía comparar con el que se respiraba en el cuartel, limpio por encontrarse prácticamente en medio de la nada, el agua helada golpeando contra su piel permanentemente caliente, el aroma del jabón que utilizaba para desinfectarse.

Salió del baño, se enredó una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a la cocina con el cabello todavía goteando de humedad. No tuvo voluntad para preparar la mesa ni ninguna de esas ridiculeces, tomó una cerveza fría del refrigerador y comió de pie en la barra de la pequeña cocina.

Cuando terminó, se fue a su habitación.

Antes de acostarse, cambió las sábanas polvosas por unas limpias. Se puso ropa interior y un pantalón suelto para dormir lo más cómodamente que le fuera posible dadas las circunstancias.

se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo, y solo entonces, con todas sus necesidades corporales básicas satisfechas, todas las luces apagadas y todos los ruidos reducidos a murmullos lejanos, Bunny se sintió completamente solo, y en cierto modo, lo suficientemente en paz como para repasar sus pensamientos sin sentir tanto dolor como era lo habitual.

Tener tantos días a Jack ahí, solos y alejados del mundo por completo había producido en él sentimientos completamente encontrados contra los que había tenido que luchar sin descanso durante esos cinco o seis días en los que habían estado en el faro. Su primer impulso fue el que ganó aquella primera noche, tocarlo, besarlo y ceder a la pasión sin pensar en las consecuencias, aunque al final su dolor ganó y lo hizo volver a alejarse. Durante los siguientes días, fue su consciencia la que pudo más, procurando pasar todo el tiempo posible con él sin permitirse tocarlo o mostrarle lo desesperado que estaba por mandar todo al demonio y llevárselo a la cama.

Cuando Jack salía a la playa él interrumpía su trabajo brevemente para observarlo. Al principio se dijo que solo lo hacía para vigilar que no se matara o algo, considerando lo desastroso que podía ser, pero después de pensarlo decidió no engañarse y admitir para sí mismo que todo lo que pasaba era que no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

Se contentó con convencerse de que mantenerse así de cerca con él era como un entrenamiento de exposición, como una vacuna. Si quería retomar su vida normal, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de no acercarse a Jack bajo ninguna circunstancia que no fuera estrictamente relacionada con el cuartel y sus deberes militares.

De pronto los pensamientos de Bunny fueron interrumpidos por un dolor agudo que sintió bajando de su hombro por todo su brazo izquierdo, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Se sujetó el hombro con la otra mano y se incorporó trabajosamente. Caminó hacia el baño, abrió el botiquín que tenía allí y sacó unas pastillas que hacía tiempo no había tenido que tomar. Fue por un vaso de agua y tomó dos de esas pastillas junto con el vaso casi lleno de agua de un solo trago.

Se quedó de pie hasta que sintió que el dolor se reducía. Movió el brazo un par de veces y volvió a esperar. Solo cuando pudo darle una vuelta completa a su brazo sin que le doliera pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Supuso que ya iba siendo día de ir a un centro médico a que lo revisaran.

Antes de acostarse lo volvió a pensar, definitivamente se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

.

.

.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, en cuanto el comandante lo dejó en el cuartel, Jack se dirigió a la oficina de North para reportar su regreso.

Presionó el botón que anunciaría su llegada y la puerta se abrió en seguida, con el consabido *beep* perforándole los oídos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Jack! ¡Qué bueno verte de vuelta!- la voz retumbante de North tampoco contribuía mucho a que se sintiera mejor. Jack decidió no alargar las cosas.

-Hola, comandante- él mismo se sorprendió de lo cansada que sonaba su voz, pero decidió usar esto a su favor para que él lo dejara ir lo más pronto posible-, sólo venía a notificarle que estoy de vuelta. Tengo un par de horas libres antes del entrenamiento vespertino así que si no le molesta…- dijo, como queriendo disculparse y huir lo más pronto posible, pero North siguió hablando sin enterarse de su molestia que no se limitaba a _un dolor de cabeza…_

-No te preocupes muchacho, sólo quisiera saber cómo te fue. ¿Dónde está Bunnymund?

… _una opresión en el pecho…_

-El comandante me dejó aquí y se fue. No me dijo a dónde iba y no me permitió acompañarlo más.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

… _un vacío nauseabundo en el estómago…_

-No lo sé. Se veía molesto, pero él siempre se ve así.

-Lleva días así. Estoy preocupado por él. Esperaba que mandarte a acompañarlo lo animara un poco, el continuo discutir contigo parecía ser bueno para él.

… _un hueco en el piso, queriendo tragárselo vivo…_

-Me han dicho eso muchas veces comandante, no solo usted, y estoy más seguro que nunca de que no es verdad después de todo.

-Confiaba en que surtiera algún efecto.

… _luego nada._

Cuando Jack observó la expresión preocupada de North, decidió que no podía esperar más ahí de pie. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado aturdido y demasiado adolorido como para permitirse a sí mismo pensar en lo que fuera. Antes de que North siguiera hablando y preguntándole más cosas sobre las que no quería reflexionar, Jack se disculpó y se alejó lo más pronto posible de ese pasillo, usando todo lo que restaba de sus fuerzas para no mirar hacia la oficina de Bunnymund, pues aunque sabía que no estaba allí en ese momento, casi todo en esta maldita construcción le recordaba a él.

.

.

.

Jack se acostó en su litera a descansar, evitando en el camino a todos, prácticamente, porque no quería perder más preciado tiempo de descanso que hasta ese momento no había podido disfrutar. Una vez que pudo envolverse en las sábanas se quedó tan profundamente dormido que no escuchó ninguna de las siguientes alarmas para las actividades que quedaban en el día. Sólo despertó cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro, que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos e incorporarse rápidamente al recordar en qué circunstancias estaba.

-¿Jack? ¿No vas a venir a cenar?

Los ojos de Jamie tenían cierto brillo de curiosidad en el rostro. Jack trató de sonreírle, pero luego de fallar estrepitosamente se puso de pie y lo siguió en silencio.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado bien- comentó Jamie, pensando que el silencio de Jack se debía a que todavía estaba algo somnoliento-, las apuestas eran que el comandante te mandaría de vuelta antes de veinticuatro horas o que se matarían uno al otro antes de llegar a donde quiera que hayan ido. ¿Hubo algo interesante?

Jack había hecho un gesto de molestia que se le pasó por alto a Jamie. Realmente no lo culpaba por la ligereza de su comentario; Jack estaba consciente de que casi todos en la unidad veían su violenta relación con el comandante Bunnymund como algo gracioso. Realmente, ninguno de ellos podría jamás dimensionar la gravedad de la situación, y pensándolo bien, no esperaba que lo hicieran, porque a estas alturas ni él mismo sabía qué tan lejos habían llegado las cosas.

Llegaron al comedor y Jack se esforzó lo más que pudo en evitar las miradas de Sanderson y Toothiana, no era que no quisiera hablar con ellos pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones ni de soportar sus miradas de preocupación.

A estas alturas, Jamie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había algo raro ahí, había dejado de comer y ahora Jack podía sentir su mirada sobre él del mismo modo en que quería evitar las de los tenientes.

-Jack, ¿está ocurriendo algo? ¿Necesitas hablar?

Jack no despegó su mirada del plato y permaneció en silencio.

Duró tanto tiempo así que Jamie decidió dejarlo tranquilo y seguir comiendo.

-Le hice daño a alguien, Jamie…

Jamie volvió a darle toda su atención. Jack no lo miró en ningún momento.

-…a alguien que me importa.

Jack se quedó en silencio, y de pronto, como si hubiera salido de un trance, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la mirada fija unos segundos en el plato de comida frente a él. Cuando Jamie quiso aventurarse a preguntar más, Jack levantó la cara y sonrió.

-Olvídalo. Es un asunto… un asunto que no puedo hablar contigo, Jamie, lo lamento.

Jamie pareció algo ofendido por esta explicación, pero un segundo después su expresión cambió.

-¿Hubo algún problema, Jack? ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia o algo así?

Jack llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la única forma de mantener tranquilo a su compañero, así que asintió esperando que esto fuera suficiente para él.

-Sí, eso es. Estoy algo preocupado, es todo.

Jack tuvo la sensación de que la explicación que le había dado no satisfacía a Jamie en lo absoluto, pero como él ya no insistió decidió no mencionar una palabra más al respecto.

La cena transcurrió en la tranquilidad y normalidad que eran habituales. Jack pidió que lo pusieran al día; en realidad no había nada nuevo que contar salvo que no había habido más ataques ni situaciones peligrosas en los pocos días que él había estado lejos. A decir verdad, el patrón parecía repetirse con la misma enervante tensión de aquello que no parece tener un final visible; trataban de localizar a aquella facción del ejército enemigo que estuviera causando estos desastres sin encontrar cómo ni cuándo habían terminado por colarse al interior del país, ni donde se escondían ni dónde conseguían sus suministros. No había respuestas, y por lo tanto no había pautas que les permitieran hacerse una idea de cuándo o cómo sería el siguiente ataque.

Casi sin quererlo, Jack se encontró a sí mismo permitiéndose pensar en Bunnymund otra vez. Se preguntó qué pasaría con ellos la próxima vez que pudieran verse. Si le sería posible seguir interpretando la comedia donde ambos se odiaban, se insultaban, se mandaban miradas asesinas y hacían la función completa para los demás, que disfrutaban todas y cada una de aquellas hilarantes demostraciones. Se preguntó si sería capaz. Si tendría la fuerza para fingir que nada de lo que había ocurrido tenía importancia alguna…que la voz y la mirada de Aster no tenían ningún efecto sobre él.

Tendría que ser un actor de primera clase o un robot para conseguir algo así, y si de algo estaba seguro Jackson Overland acerca de sí mismo es que él no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

En fin. Se fue a dormir cuando los demás también lo hicieron, pero él estaba seguro de que no podría conciliar un sueño tranquilo esa noche. Probablemente tardaría semanas en volver a tener una noche de sueño completa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, North se presentó para dirigir el entrenamiento matutino.

-Muchachos, el Comandante Bunnymund ha tenido que ausentarse debido a algunos problemas médicos- dijo mientras todos se alineaban frente a él-, así que yo dirigiré los entrenamientos de esta semana…y tal vez también de la que sigue.

Los jóvenes mostraron bastante preocupación. Bien, Bunnymund era un hombre extremadamente estricto, temible y a veces hasta intransigente, pero era un buen líder cuando la situación lo requería y aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, se le daba bien animar a sus aprendices si se encontraban en un momento difícil, sobre todo luego de los incidentes que les habían ocurrido con anterioridad. Nadie quería ver al comandante enfermo.

Jack mantuvo la expresión más neutral que le fue posible cuando North dijo estas palabras, y trató de evitar su mirada lo más que le fue posible.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos pocos días cuando el comandante Bunnymund fue visto de nuevo en el cuartel. Era difícil encontrarlo porque casi nunca salía de su habitación o de su oficina, pero todos sabían que andaba por ahí. En cierta forma, esto aliviaba a la mayoría de los compañeros de Jack. Quizás era que tenerlo cerca los calmaba, todos sabían que había peligro, al menos de manera latente.

Algo que Jack se había olvidado en los días que había pasado en el faro trabajando con Bunnymund era la cantidad de rumores que corrían, iban y venían acerca de posibles ataques y de posibles situaciones en las que incluso ellos, los nuevos, quienes solían estar más o menos protegidos, tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas.

El hecho de que las autoridades militares, aún después de meses de búsqueda, no pudieran dar con el grupo enemigo responsable de estas acciones, solo parecía empeorar la tensión que de por sí se sentía en el cuartel después de la última misión que había salido tan mal.

Todos sabían que tarde o temprano esto volvería a pasar. Después de todo, para esto los entrenaban. Para esto era que estaban en ese lugar.

A Jack esta idea le cayó bastante tarde, junto con la convicción de que no había vuelta atrás y de que ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en toda clase de problemas.

Por un lado, siempre tener que mantenerse alerta por todas las veces que él y su padre habían cubierto su pista tras numerosas y molestas faltas, cometidas simplemente porque nunca fue una persona lo suficientemente prudente para cuidar de sí mismo. Por otro lado, estar ahora en el ejército donde corría peligro de muerte casi cada vez que ponía un pie fuera del cuartel.

Y por si hacía falta, también estaba toda esta cosa que se había permitido tener con el comandante. Sabía que las posibilidades a que las cosas volvieran a ser igual que antes era poco menos que nula.

Pero quería creer que podía existir una posibilidad. La que fuera.

A cambio de lo que costara.

Cada vez, esta posible posibilidad quedaba más desvanecida por los sucesos que se acumulaban en el cuartel; había nerviosismo y tensión. Aunque North quisiera seguir mostrándose despreocupado y como si todo fuera perfectamente, todos sabían que ésta era solamente la fachada que él quería mostrarles.

Jack no estaba como para seguir soportando tal situación. Llegó un momento donde la tensión acumulada en el aire le provocó ganas de que simplemente algo hiciera explosión, que comenzaran a caer granadas, que un grupo enemigos los hiciera rehenes, que hubiera una amenaza de bomba dentro del cuartel, que se detectara veneno en la comida, algo, lo que fuera para cortar por lo sano con esta situación que le estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

Pero seguía sin pasar nada. Nada más que rumores, cosas de las que nadie estaba realmente seguro.

.

.

.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana cuando el comandante Bunnymund finalmente hizo su aparición en el campo de entrenamiento, para alivio y alegría de la mayoría de sus reclutas.

Llegó mirando a su alrededor con ojo crítico, como parecía hacer siempre, pero alguien que estuviera observándolo con atención se daría cuenta de que había algo extraño en su expresión, cansancio quizás, molestia.

Quizás siguiera enfermo. Quizás ni siquiera estaba aún en condiciones de dirigir el entrenamiento. Sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser, a nadie le sorprendería realmente que fuera capaz de plantarse ahí a cumplir con sus deberes aunque estuviera teniendo una hemorragia interna o un paro cardiaco.

Las sospechas de que estuviera enfermo poco duraron cuando al fin alzó la voz.

-A partir de hoy ambas subunidades volverán a entrenar por separado. Unidad GC-P, vayan al interior del edificio y esperen indicaciones de North. Los demás se quedarán aquí conmigo.

Los muchachos se miraron con un poco de confusión por un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y aceptar la orden. Los chicos de la GC-P rompieron filas y se encaminaron de regreso al interior del edificio. Todos excepto Jack.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Jack ocupaba el mismo sitio que segundos antes habían ocupado también sus compañeros. Nadie más se había movido, de modo que había por lo menos dos metros vacíos alrededor del joven. Los chicos de la GC-M lo miraban de reojo pero nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio hasta que el comandante cerró los ojos, suspiró y tomó la palabra.

-Overland, ¿no escuchaste la orden?

-Sí escuché, comandante.

-Bien, estoy esperando. Debes irte.

-Pediré al comandante North mi transferencia a la unidad GC-M-, dijo de pronto Jack, sorprendiendo a todos-, así que me gustaría comenzar a entrenar con ustedes lo más pronto posible.

Bunnymund se quedó en silencio. Un momento después miró a Jack fijamente, haciendo contacto visual con él, el mismo contacto visual que había estado evitando por mucho tiempo ya. Sintió algo de reto en su mirada como diciéndole que hiciera su jugada ahora.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Overland.

Jack no perdió la calma y mantuvo la tranquilidad y el estoicismo que sorprendentemente había tenido desde que sus compañeros se retiraran. Lo cual era extraño, pues todos sabían que a estas alturas ambos personajes deberían estar gritándose insultos y tonterías uno al otro. Curiosamente, ahora ambos parecían las personas más correctas y diplomáticas del mundo.

-Hace tiempo ya que la orden está lista. Solo era cuestión de que yo aceptara.

-Sí, pero yo aún no he firmado esa orden, y no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque no eres apto, Overland- contestó el comandante sin perder en ningún momento la compostura que había mantenido hasta ese instante-. Has perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y solo nos retrasarás. No quiero tenerte aquí entorpeciendo mi trabajo.

-Soy mejor que todos sus reclutas juntos- contraatacó, disculpándose mentalmente con sus amigos-. Puedo hacer todo lo que ellos hacen y más. Póngame una prueba si quiere, y lo verá.

Jack observó las facciones de Bunnymund suavizarse un poco, y al principio lo vio como una buena señal. Pero después de un segundo, Bunnymund cerró los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de retirar la mirada de él.

-No te quiero aquí, _Jack_. Vete.- Al no haber respuesta alguna del recluta, Bunnymund respiró profundo, y agregó:- nadie moverá ni un músculo hasta que te retires de éste lugar.

Los reclutas contuvieron el aliento. Nadie era capaz de imaginarse qué locura habría hecho Jack para hacer enfurecer de tal forma al comandante, que hasta donde recordaban no estaba _tan_ en contra de que fuera transferido con ellos a la unidad GC-M.

Jack se quedó de pie allí por lo que parecieron siglos, pero después de unos minutos -5, a lo mucho- tuvo que darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de regreso al interior del cuartel, porque no podía más con la presión, la humillación y el dolor que sentía.

Cuando entró, corrió por el pasillo hasta dar con la pared del fondo, y golpeó el muro con su puño cerrado con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolió como el demonio, pero se cubrió la boca con la otra mano para no gritar. Se volvió de espaldas a la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas lo más que pudo.

Ese tipo de golpes se hicieron costumbre, mucho más de lo que Jack hubiera querido admitir alguna vez.

.

.

.

North debió encontrarlo allí más o menos a la misma hora pero del quinto o sexto día de esta rutina estúpida, sentado en una esquina de aquél largo pasillo, sosteniendo su mano lastimada con su mano sana y con dos líneas de lágrimas ya secas en su rostro.

Ahora entendía el comandante porqué llevaba días con el puño vendado.

Si le hubieran preguntado, Jack habría jurado que había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar.

Levantó la vista solo para recibir sobre él la mirada reprobatoria del comandante. Imposibilitado de soportarlo, volteó su rostro hacia otra dirección, sabiendo que se encontraba atrapado.

-¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?

Jack se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera una respuesta aceptable. North suspiró.

-¿Tú te hiciste eso?- Jack asintió-, ¿por qué?

-Estaba enojado-, fue la parca respuesta que recibió de parte del joven. North frunció el ceño y decidió que por más que Jack siguiera dándole respuestas huidizas no iba a dejarlo tan fácil esta vez. Normalmente no lo hubiera cuestionado más y lo hubiera dejado en paz, pero consideraba ahora que la situación era francamente ridícula.

-¿Enojado? Ya veo. ¿Te parece una manera aceptable de desahogarte, destrozando tu mano así?

Jack masajeó su mano lastimada con los dedos de su mano sana, pero aun así su expresión ausente no abandonó su rostro.

-Mira, yo no voy a insistirte ni voy a regañarte por esto. Todo lo que puedo decir es que espero que resuelvas de algún modo lo que sea que esté pasando contigo porque si te vuelvo a ver con la mano vendada no te dejaré entrar a los entrenamientos y pasarás un mes haciendo trabajos en la cocina, ¿eso te gustaría?- Jack negó con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver-, bien, entonces espero que pongas de tu parte. Te voy a estar vigilando.

Jack asintió y finalmente North se fue de allí

Jack miró de nuevo su puño lastimado, y con curiosidad, observó las heridas que se había hecho con el pasar de los días. La mayoría de ellas no había alcanzado a sanar cuando las abría de nuevo con los golpes, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera aún una razón específica de porqué lo hacía.

No sabía si era por el enojo que le provocaba Bunnymund, o si era por la quemante sensación de anhelo que le consumía el cuerpo. Esa necesidad que había percibido antes, como de algo que le faltaba para sentirse completo, había vuelto y con mucha más fuerza, y no lo dejaba descansar de ningún modo. Su cuerpo escocía de ansiedad, de anticipación, pero no sabía de qué o por qué. Lo único que sabía, era que cuando se sentía así la imagen de Aster era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Jack no encontraba en sí mismo la fuerza para continuar así. Pero tampoco sentía fuerzas como para aceptar la resignación.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando North decidió salir a buscar a Bunny luego de haberlo visto muy poco durante el día y prácticamente no tener oportunidad de hablar con él de lo que le preocupaba en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación de su compañero se percató de que no se encontraba allí. Lo buscó en su oficina pensando que como en otras ocasiones habría decidido quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde, pero no era el caso. Esto dejó a North un poco confundido, ya que Bunny era un sujeto de costumbres bastante establecidas. Se preocupó, quizás se había sentido mal y se encontraba en la enfermería, pero fue allí y no encontró ni rastro de él.

Fue a buscar a Tooth para preguntarle y también le preguntó a Sandy. Éste último le contó que quizás una hora antes había visto al comandante salir al patio de entrenamiento. Probablemente había salido a hacer algo de ejercicio.

North le agradeció la información y salió hacia el lugar indicado, repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo. Sabía que podía reaccionar mal pero en este caso estaba más que dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

.

.

.

Cuando salió, le sorprendió que no estuviera encendida ninguna lámpara en el campo de entrenamiento. Lo repasó con la vista antes de distinguir a su compañero en el extremo más alejado, sentado contra el muro que delimitaba aquella zona. Se acercó a paso firme y esperó hasta que él mismo se percatara de su presencia.

Cuando esto ocurrió, Bunnymund lo miró con expresión aburrida, cosa que North apenas pudo distinguir entre la penumbra. Luego, ignorándolo por completo, le dio un largo trago a una botella que tenía con él. Al acercarse un poco más y al chocar sus pies con la pila de botellas que estaban alrededor de su compañero, North se dio cuenta de que lo que bebía no era precisamente agua.

-Bunny…. ¿estás tomando?

-¿Qué te importa?- replicó Bunny de una manera más bien aplanada. No tenía su mirada realmente en alguna parte, más bien parecía que sus ojos estaban clavados en un horizonte inexistente frente a él.

-Me importa-, aclaró North, acercándose más y pateando las botellas vacías a su paso-, primero porque como uno de los líderes de esta unidad tienes una imagen qué mantener. Segundo, porque tú de todas las personas que conozco no deberías estar bebiendo, sabes lo dañino que es para ti. Y tercero, beber no te sacará de esto. Tienes que buscarle una solución, pero estando ebrio no conseguirás nada.

Bunnymund dejó salir una pequeña risa sarcástica antes de beber otro trago, ignorando deliberadamente a su compañero. North, exasperado por su necedad, le quitó la botella de la mano y la arrojó hacia un lado.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¡Pasa que me tienes harto! Te estás comportando como un maldito adolescente, dime de qué te sirve todo esto porque yo no lo puedo entender. No puedo concebir que te quedes nada más resignado como un completo inútil, en vez de luchar por lo que quieres…

-No hay nada por qué luchar-, lo interrumpió de pronto. North se quedó de pie mientras Bunnymund tomaba otra botella de una maleta que traía con él y la abría con facilidad para bebérsela casi toda de un trago. North soltó un suspiro antes de decidir qué camino iba a tomar ahora con esa conversación que por el momento parecía tan inútil.

-Vaya, eres igual de necio y cabeza hueca que Jack.

Bunnymund se quedó callado.

-¿Ya intentaste hablar con él?

-Esto no tiene nada qué ver con él- se defendió Bunnymund, y ahora sí se esforzó por mirar a North a los ojos. North frunció el ceño y se agachó hasta su altura, tratando de hacerlo claro cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo confrontó.

-Bunnymund, después de tanto tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no sé por quién me tomas. _Claro_ que tiene que ver con Jack. _Tu vida entera_ ha girado en torno a Jack por los últimos tres o cuatro años, ¿y ahora me vienes a decir que el hecho de que estés así no tiene nada qué ver con él? Por favor-. Bunnymund no contestó nada.-Hace unos meses, cuando vi su fotografía entre los nuevos reclutas, pensé que era una verdadera desgracia. Pero luego pensé que quizás sería bueno para ti poder verlo tan seguido, que todo saldría bien, y al principio así pareció. Pero ahora….vaya, si incluso Jack ha estado mal, y considerando lo animoso que es no sé qué es lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-¡Sucedió que ese niño es una oveja dopada como todos los demás! –Contestó intempestivamente, sorprendiendo a North por su abrupto cambio de ánimo-Su mente está totalmente moldeada, no tiene sentimientos reales y yo no le importo en lo más mínimo. Lo que pase entre nosotros le tiene completamente sin cuidado mientras salga ganando algo. ¡Él puede seguir perfectamente, sin mí y sin lo que siento por él, porque todo eso estorba en su vida perfectamente planeada para ser un perfecto soldado y futuro padre de familia que dé orgullo a su maldita nación! ¿Ahora comprendes?

Bunnymund ahora estaba visiblemente furioso y alterado, pero al menos, para alivio de North, su mirada había recobrado la fuerza y la viveza que acostumbraba a tener en ella. Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios sin pensarlo, y North no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en comprender la situación. El tono de su voz, su expresión corporal, su rostro totalmente descompuesto por la angustia. En cierto modo retorcido, era lo que North esperaba ver.

-Sí, sí comprendo. Lo que no comprendo entonces es porqué Jack lleva casi una semana golpeando paredes y llorando por los rincones como alma en pena. Me parece que desde el día en que lo echaste del entrenamiento-. Bunnymund lo miró con la pregunta grabada en su rostro, y North se encogió de hombros- me lo encontré hoy con el puño ensangrentado así que decidí hacer mi investigación. Parece que los rumores de esa escena y de que definitivamente odias a Jack se esparcieron rápido entre los tres niveles y las dos unidades.

Bunnymund se quedó en silencio un momento antes de voltear el rostro hacia otro lado, dejando salir otra risa sarcástica como para quitarle importancia.

-Lo que esos mocosos piensen me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora si no te molesta, quiero estar solo.

North suspiró sabiendo que no podría convencer a Bunny de ver las cosas como él las veía por el momento. Puso las manos en sus rodillas para impulsarse y ponerse de nuevo de pie. Mientras lo hacía, un último intento se le vino a la mente.

-¿Recibiste la información que Manny prometió enviarnos el otro día?- Bunny asintió-. Y…. ¿qué va a suceder?

-Todo sigue como estaba planeado. Nos quedan unos meses, seis a lo mucho.

North esperó unos segundos, analizando el rostro de Bunny mientras le daba esta información.

-Entonces tienes menos tiempo del que pensaba para arreglar las cosas. Si todo este asunto sigue estando mal entonces supongo que tienes razón- agregó, con toda la intención de que a su amigo se le quedaran las palabras grabadas en la cabeza-, mantenerte alejado de Jack y resignarte a perderlo sin luchar es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Bunny levantó un poco la mirada, pero no volteó a verlo del todo. North sonrió.

-Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir así que no te distraigas con tonterías.

Una vez dicho esto, se alejó sin esperar una respuesta. Esperaba que al menos en este caso, la psicología inversa pudiera funcionar con el reverendo necio que tenía como compañero.

.

.

.

Jack apenas había podido hacer caso de lo que el comandante North le había ordenado, pero no había podido evitar tallar su mano con excesiva fuerza mientras se bañaba, haciendo que las heridas se abrieran y en contacto con el agua hirviendo le provocaran un ardor que penetraba hasta alguna zona en el fondo de su cuerpo que él no sabía que podía llegar a sentir tal dolor.

Saliendo del baño, se reacomodó las vendas y no le explicó nada a nadie, como siempre.

Había cuidado que Jamie no se diera cuenta. La última vez que le preguntó, le dijo que se había lastimado durante un entrenamiento, que no se había curado bien la herida y que tenía una infección, y que por eso tardaba en sanar. La respuesta improvisada pareció ser suficiente para mantener tranquilo a Jamie y eso fue para Jack más que suficiente.

Durante el entrenamiento, North lo llamó al notar que estaba teniendo problemas y le revisó la mano, cerciorándose de que no tuviera más heridas pero sorprendido de que las que ya tenía no hubieran sanado aún. Miró a Jack con el ceño fruncido y le recordó que si se enteraba de que seguía golpeando las paredes lo iba a echar del entrenamiento. Jack asintió sin decir una palabra y se reintegró, pero después de unos minutos North le llamó la atención otra vez y lo hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ve a la enfermería. Avisaré a Toothiana para que vaya a revisarte la mano. Te advertí que no quería que siguieras haciendo tonterías y ahora apenas puedes cumplir con tus ejercicios.

-¡Pero yo no me volví a lastimar!

-Pero en lugar de eso has sido negligente, Jack. Toma en cuenta de que tu deber es rendir al cien por ciento en los entrenamientos y en las misiones, y como estás herido en este momento no me sirves para nada-, Jack se quedó sin habla ante esta declaración. North no lo lamentaba, había sido a propósito-. Lo dejaría pasar si fuera algo que no pudieras evitar, pero esto te lo hiciste tú mismo. Ahora, dejarás que Tooth te cure, seguirás sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y espero que para mañana estés mejor. En lo que resta del día, harás labores de cocina, ¿entiendes?

-¡Pero…!

-¿Está entendido, Overland?}

-…entendido, comandante.

A Jack no le quedó más remedio que capitular. Entró de regreso al edificio y a sus espaldas escuchó a North llamando a Toothiana con un comunicador, avisándole que Jack estaba lastimado y que por favor lo revisara.

Jack salió rumbo a la enfermería, pero al pasar junto a una puerta de servicio, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, jalándolo al interior.

.

.

.

Jack luchó con todas sus fuerzas entre la oscuridad, pero quien lo tuviera en esos momentos atrapado no lo iba a dejar ir. Era mucho más grande y fuerte y Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de esto, y se preguntó cuándo demonios iba a terminar esta maldita pesadilla. Recordó al maldito de Pitch y las dos veces que lo había acorralado, y trató de seguir luchando por ser libre, pero cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra una pared supo que ya no había salida. Se congeló, el miedo lo obligó a volver a encerrarse a sí mismo, a bloquear todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para que no lo lastimara tanto, para que no le afectara, para no registrarlo en su mente, y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo en ese instante, fue que después de todo quizás nunca podría ser una persona realmente fuerte.

Apenas hasta ese instante, sus sentidos comenzaron a reconocer; el tacto de la piel caliente de los brazos que lo apresaban, el aroma profundo y masculino, la voz que se escondía detrás de la respiración, agitada por haber tratado de contenerlo. El sabor de los labios que tomaron los suyos sin avisar, enviando por su cuerpo un torrente de calor que lo hizo retorcerse, luchando por separarse y al mismo tiempo por juntarse más a él, por pedirle que no lo soltara nunca, que no lo dejara ir aunque él mismo se lo pidiera.

Pero Jack no podía pedir nada, pues por alguna razón, sentía que no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo. De súbito le cayó encima la comprensión de todo el daño que ya estaba hecho, y decidió que tendría que limitarse a aceptar lo que él quisiera darle.

Aster le soltó los botones de la camisa y desvió su ataque, de los labios de Jack a su cuello, mientras éste se sujetaba de su espalda pues sus piernas apenas tenían fuerza para contenerlo. Comenzó con besos apremiantes y largos, succionando ligeramente en distintos lugares antes de dejar que fueran sus dientes los que tomaran el mando. Jack se quejaba en voz baja; ninguno de los dos hablaba, hacía mucho calor y dentro de la oscuridad que los apresaba parecía que el mundo se había reducido solamente a ese espacio donde ahora las piernas de Jack se habían afianzado de la cintura de Aster, y donde las manos de Aster habían terminado de quitarle la camisa a Jack y ahora iban por los pantalones para desnudarlo por completo.

Mientras tanto no dejaron de besarse por un instante, y finalmente Jack tuvo que bajar las piernas para deshacerse de los pantalones, aprovechando la momentánea distracción para tocar a Aster y obligarlo a desvestirse también. Una vez que sus pieles desnudas se encontraron Jack soltó un suspiro que llevaba contenido en el pecho por demasiado tiempo, se volvió a sujetar de Aster mientras él rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos para comenzar a explorar un poco más, acariciando su espalda, bajando por su trasero, y finalmente lo sujetó de los muslos y volvió a afianzarlo de su cintura mientras lo obligaba a recargar la espalda contra la pared. Jack jadeaba mientras su miembro y el de Aster se rozaban. Después de acariciar y masajear todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban a su alcance, Aster comenzó a masturbarlo, aprovechando la humedad de su líquido pre seminal para lubricar sus dedos. Tanteó en busca de su entrada, Jack se relajó, se abrazó más fuerte a él y escondió la cara en su cuello, mordiendo fuertemente cuando lo sintió entrar…

-North, ¿has visto a Jack?

La voz de Toothiana en el pasillo los hizo quedarse estáticos.

-No, ya hace un buen rato que lo mandé a buscarte a la enfermería.

-Pues estuve esperándolo pero no llegó.

-Mmmm….qué curioso.

Jack entonces pudo distinguir el rostro de Aster en la oscuridad. Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de que éste retirara su dedo de él, haciendo que se quejara demasiado fuerte, para susto de ambos.

-¿Oíste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que escuché algo…

Aster miró hacia la puerta, y alargó su brazo lo más que pudo hasta tocar el botón que la aseguraba por dentro. Sintió el cuerpo de Jack relajarse contra el suyo cuando lo consiguió.

-No debió ser nada. Bien, iré a buscar a Jack. Quizás se perdió, a veces este lugar es como un laberinto, sobre todo si estás tan distraído como él lo ha estado estos días.

-Bien, te veo en la comida.

Cuando escucharon los pasos de ambos alejarse por el pasillo, Aster soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Dejó el cuerpo de Jack deslizarse de regreso al suelo y después de un instante de quietud, ambos buscaron sus ropas para volver a vestirse y retirarse de ahí. El momento de locura había pasado, y Jack sentía una opresión en el pecho que no pudo distinguir entre todas las que había sentido desde que conocía a Aster.  
Antes de que Jack pudiera salir del lugar, Aster volvió a apresar su cuerpo, pegándose a su espalda y obligándolo a recargar su pecho contra la puerta.

-Esta noche, te quiero listo para mí- susurró contra su oído-, donde siempre a la media noche.

Jack asintió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente con todas sus fuerzas, y apenas Aster le dejó espacio para moverse salió corriendo de allí a buscar a Toothiana, para no sentirse más sospechoso de lo que ya debía verse ante ella.

Aster esperó unos minutos antes de salir de ahí también. Tenía mucho en qué pensar desde ahí hasta la media noche.

.

.

.

Toothiana no era la persona más delicada para curar heridas, tenía manos delicadas, pero demasiado pesadas para un trabajo así. Jack debía admitir sin embargo que era buena curando heridas, además el escozor provocado por la medicina le había permitido distraerse lo suficiente para relajarse, y llegado el momento dejar en claro dentro de su mente todo lo que acaba de suceder con Aster.

Jack había accedido a volverlo a ver. Después de un momento, tratando de hacer las paces con su maltrecha consciencia, se dijo a sí mismo que lo haría.

Después de todo, pensó, a estas alturas no había nada que realmente lamentara perder, salvo una oportunidad de estar con Aster. Y definitivamente, no se iba a dar el lujo de perderla después de tanto.

.

.

.

No fue a comer ni a cenar porque sentía un peso en el estómago que no le hubiera permitido probar bocado aunque lo hubiera intentado. Después de que todos sus compañeros estaban ya dormidos en sus literas, tomó la fotografía de su familia y la contempló unos minutos, como se había hecho costumbre antes de dormir. Pero ahora no iba a dormir, y eso lo sabía.

Miró el reloj en la pared y al ver que marcaba las 11:50 de la noche, bajó de su cama en silencio.

Jamie dormía profundamente, así que Jack se esforzó por no provocar ningún movimiento que lo perturbara. Como en otras ocasiones, caminó por los pasillos, entre la oscuridad y el profundo silencio, pero a diferencia de todas esas ocasiones ahora no caminaba con emoción sino con una terrible agonía, preguntándose qué iba a pasar y si su corazón podría salir ileso de lo que fuera que el comandante tuviera planeado para él.

Quizás le haría lo mismo que cuando habían estado en el faro, le haría sentirse bien para luego descargarle una ola de verdades dolorosas con el único fin de retorcerse en su propia miseria. Jack no podría volver a soportar algo así.

Pero aun así, no podía simplemente no ir a aquella cita.

.

.

.

Al entrar al primer cubículo de la enfermería, decidió lo que tenía que hacer. El comandante había dicho que estuviera listo para él, así que Jack se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de su pijama y se quedó en bóxer, subió a la cama que había allí y se refugió entre las sábanas.

Quería que viera que no planeaba resistirse, que estaba a su disposición, para lo que fuera.

Todo lo que Jack quería era aprovechar esta oportunidad, y no sentirse como el peor idiota del mundo por haber renunciado tan fácilmente a él y a todo lo que lo hacía sentir cada vez que lo tocaba o lo besaba.

Jack no sabía lo que era el amor. No sabía si lo estaba sintiendo, o más bien, no lo creía y no lo quería creer. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud qué era. Sólo sabía que si lo aceptaba estaría cortando en definitiva con todo lo que conocía y creía, y su mundo se derrumbaría por completo dejándolo sin una base, sin saber qué pensar ni sentir y con la certeza de que nada de lo que creía era verdadero.

Pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con Aster mientras pudiera. Mientras su mente se lo permitiera. Mientras _él_ se lo permitiera.

Pasaron varios minutos, y en la quietud y la tranquilidad de aquél lugar, Jack se quedó finalmente dormido.

.

.

.

Despertó al sentir movimiento cerca de él. En la oscuridad, distinguió la silueta de Aster en la habitación. Fingió seguir dormido y esperó a que lo despertara, pero eso no pasó. Lo escuchó arrastrar una silla para finalmente sentarse a lado de la cama.

-Jack…- dijo en voz realmente baja, como si no quisiera despertarlo. Jack abrió sus ojos y lo observó un instante antes de comenzar a moverse-, no, no, quédate así. Acuéstate.

-Aster… ¿vas a…?

-No, hoy no. Después de lo de esta tarde…no podría, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estuvo mal Jack. No debí forzarte así ni tampoco debí ordenarte que vinieras aquí.

-Pero no me forzaste.

-Pero esa fue mi intención- Jack guardó silencio. Aster suspiró-, nunca debes dejar que nadie te hable ni te trate así, mucho menos yo. Ahora…duerme si quieres, o regresa al dormitorio.

Antes de que Aster se pusiera de pie, Jack lo tomó de la mano. Se miraron unos instantes antes de que Aster se inclinara hacia él y lo besara dulcemente. Separaron sus labios un par de milímetros, y ninguno abrió sus ojos.

-Mi Snowflake…-, volvió a besarlo y Jack se estremeció de placer, entre los besos que lo derretían y el cariñoso apoco que se quedó tintineando en su oído, esto era más de lo que podía pedir. Pero Aster se separó de él antes de que ocurriera cualquier otra cosa, confundiéndolo un poco-…lo siento. No puedo seguir con esto, al menos no….mientras no hayamos resuelto lo que pasó.

-Yo lo siento…- contestó Jack antes de que continuara-, lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento pero es que estoy confundido. No sé lo que quieres de mí así que no sé qué hacer. Todo lo que sé es que quiero seguir teniéndote, no me importa el costo.

Estas últimas palabras movieron algo dentro de la mente de Aster. Jack lo miraba con los ojos más desesperados que él alguna vez hubiera visto, como si le suplicara. Aster tomó su mano vendada, la jaló hacia él y la besó. Ante este gesto de parte suya, Jack sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se encendía de golpe.

-Bien…- la respiración de Aster era pesada y molesta-, entonces…me quedaré aquí, pero duérmete. Por la mañana hablaremos, ¿está bien?

Jack se sentía confundido, pero estar al lado de Aster, y que él lo mirara ahora así, con esos ojos tan suaves, tan bondadosos y llenos de algo que él no terminaba de comprender, hacía que se sintiera un poco relajado. Asintió.

-¿No te irás?

-No me iré. Lo prometo.

Jack se acomodó mientras seguía acariciando con sus dedos la mano de Aster. La aceró para que tocara su piel, y esa mano grande y fuerte se deslizó por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y su espalda, acariciándolo y masajeando con suavidad hasta que consiguió arrullarlo.

Bunny no durmió en realidad esa noche.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

.

.

.

-Jack….Jack, despierta.

A Jack le costó bastante trabajo decidirse a abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Aster lo miraba fijamente. Eso lo ayudó a darse fuerzas para sonreír. Se incorporó lentamente y bajó de la cama. Se acercó a él, se sentó sobre su regazo y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro, perdiéndose en su calor mientras él lo abrazaba. Por alguna razón, pese a todo, se sentía seguro de que él no estaba molesto ni lo iba a rechazar y lo cierto era que no lo había hecho hasta el momento. Quizás era que todavía estaba demasiado adormilado para juzgar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento era que estando con Aster estaba en paz.

-Anoche me quedé despierto…pensando en muchas cosas-, Jack asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba-, y tomé una decisión.

Jack se despegó de su pecho y lo miró.

-¿Qué decisión?

Aster lo miró un segundo, ausentemente. Le acomodó con los dedos el cabello revuelto y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sí. Hay algo….hay una pregunta que tengo que hacerte. Pero para poder contestarla, primero hay muchas cosas que necesito que conozcas y que comprendas- Jack se le quedó mirando fijamente como si no comprendiera.

-Y… ¿Tú me mostrarás esas cosas?

-Si me lo permites.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta que quieres hacerme?

Aster miró a Jack fijamente a los ojos y lo sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a escapar de él. Jack apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo que fue necesario.

-Necesito preguntarte si quieres quedarte conmigo.

-…Aster…

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Pase lo que pase?

-Yo…

-Recuerda…que no espero que me contestes aún. Hay cosas muy serias que debes saber antes.

Jack desvió la vista un momento. Mientras tanto, las manos de Aster habían subido por sus costados y ahora lo acariciaban lentamente. Era difícil pensar con esas manos sobre él de una forma tan insistente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saber mi respuesta?- preguntó, levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Aster lo consideró. Lo deseó. Casi sabía cuál era su respuesta y una vez que saliera de sus labios no le iba a dar oportunidad alguna de retractarse. Y así, se aseguraría de que Jack no volviera a dejar su lado por ningún motivo.

-Estoy seguro-, contestó al fin-, porque no sería justo para ti. En este momento no entiendes todas las implicaciones de lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Jack suspiró, luciendo un poco derrotado. Finalmente, se acercó para tratar de besarlo, pero Aster lo detuvo.

-No Jack, ahora no, yo….estoy cansado. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió.

-Está bien pero…

Aster se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente que hizo a Jack sonreír casi sin quererlo.

-Vete a desayunar. Si te preguntan por qué no estabas en el dormitorio di que te sentías mal y que yo te di permiso de pasar la noche en la enfermería. Ve a mi oficina en tu segundo descanso.

-De acuerdo-, Jack bajó de sus piernas y se acercó al sillón, donde había dejado su pijama doblada. Se puso la camisa y los pantalones y volvió hacia donde estaba Aster, que no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo.

-Creo… creo que es la primera vez que despertamos juntos- sonrió, permaneciendo a unos centímetros de él y sin mirarlo, con un gran y encantador sonrojo en su rostro-, jamás pensé que mi primera pelea de pareja terminaría así.

Aster se quedó sin habla.

La alarma para despertar a los reclutas sonó y Jack salió corriendo de ahí sin permitir que Aster replicara.

Dios…se sentía tan vivo.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

 _Continuará…._

 _Y bueno. No me gusta dejarlos pelear por mucho tiempo. Espero que me digan qué les ha parecido hasta ahora._

 _Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios son aceptados :)_

 _Y ahora:_

 _Nelson: muchas gracias por todo. Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y que lo disfrutes mucho, a mí me encantaría ver un musical así, ojalá lo pases de maravilla. Gracias por felicitarme por lo de HMWC, jajaja, parece mentira que ha pasado ya un año desde que comencé a escribir ese fic. Y sobre la pregunta que me hacías, en realidad ya se me vino a la mente la trama para un cuarto fic, pero no quiero adentrarme mucho en eso hasta haber terminado con este, que según mis cálculos va por la mitad, más o menos. No te preocupes que no me molesta tu pregunta, al contrario, me dice que quieres seguir leyéndome y eso me hace muy feliz. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como siembre y espero que cada día te encuentres mejor y mejor :'D recibe todo mi amor, como siempre._

 _gps-2015: Muchas gracias, para mí es un honor que dediques tu primer review a esta historia :) espero que conforme avance sientas que ha valido la pena. Ojalá te encuentres muy bien. Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Abrazos!_

 _Oveja salvaje: yo misma no hubiera podido condensar mejor lo que ha ocurrido en esta historia en pocos párrafos. En realidad no es difícil tratar de predecir lo que va a ocurrir pero quiero pensar que con lo que conversan Bunny y North ayuda a definirlo un poco mejor :D pienso seguir dejando pistas. EN fin, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por dejar tu comentario, me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo :D besos!_

 _Aster: Bueno, tienes razón con lo de Bunny, está participando en una misión y tener a Jack a un lado lo incomoda, pero como se ha visto al final de este capítulo, ha decidido intentarlo. Espero que haya tomado una buena decisión ;) pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Espero que lo que ha estado pasando tenga sentido para ti y cómo va avanzando esto :'D Aww, yo una vez intenté plantar ásteres pero no lo conseguí D: soy un poco inútil para esas cosas. Espero que los tuyos hayan salido bien XD la jardinería es algo hermoso, relajante y creativo… quise involucrarme en algo así por George Harrison, que es mi ídolo y amaba la jardinería, pero definitivamente no tengo buena mano para esas cosas. Te mando un gran saludo y espero que estés muy bien. Besos!_

 _Paloma-san: No odies a Jack D: solo está confundido, dale una oportunidad. ¿Te refieres a la novela de "¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül?", la verdad yo no veo novelas, pero esa me causó curiosidad :p ¿está buena? jejejeej…volviendo a lo otro….no odies a Jack :C no ha sido bueno con Bunny pero tiene motivos para estar asustado, dale una oportunidad TT_TT Qué orgullo que rompas tus records conmigo :3 pero yo no te engaño con otras fans D: o al menos no ha sido mi intención. No te limites con el chocolate :D el chocolate es bueno, larga vida al chocolate /(*-*)/ En fin. Te mando besos y abrazos y chocolate :3_

 _DarkCupidFearless: futuro esposo, ¿por qué me maltratas? D: si todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de esta historia. Wow, nunca me habían insultado más que en dos idiomas e.e no sé si eso es algo bueno, jajaja. Mi futuro esposo es un llorón .w. si eso significa que también es mandilón me doy por bien servida, jajajajajaja. Ya, es broma. Espero que el capítulo te haya parecido un poco más bonito, ¿ves? se reconciliaron así que ya cálmate y no me hagas más berrinches *tono de esposa regañona* Jejeje. En efecto, soy de Monterrey :3 ¿qué cuentas de Cancún? Nunca he ido, pero me da por pensar que es un lugar muy hermoso. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que no te enojes más conmigo D: eso me rompe el corazón. Te mando muchos besos querido futuro esposo :D_

 _á /Ro Koubarack: desaparecen palabras de tu nombre cuando subo el capítulo así que lo lamento D: Me hace feliz saber que leerme ha mejorado tu día :D Mencionarte es lo mínimo que debería hacer después de que dedicas tiempo a leerme y comentar así que no tienes qué agradecer :'D muchos besos y mis mejores deseos para ti :D_

 _ancafenyapyy: No quiero matarte ni a ti ni a nadie pero debo admitir que esto está teniendo el efecto deseado entonces -w- claro que uiero ver el mundo arder, quién no? muajajajaja soy muy sádica. YA hablando en serio, espero que la dosis de miel haya sido suficiente para soportar tanto sufrimiento. No es la última vez que sufrirán, eso sí puedo adelantarlo ;) en fin, espero que te haya gustado, te mando muchos besos y un abrazo psicológico para que no llores :3_

 _Y así, les dejo a todos una carga de besos, abrazos y amors. Esta será- espero- una gran semana, así que me retiro para prepararme :D_

 _BESOS!_

 _Aoshika_


	10. Zona B-435

_Buenas noches! Solo aprovecharé este espacio para advertirles dos cosas; uno, es un capítulo especialmente largo, y dos, habrá lemon. Sí, quise darles un capítulo de felicidad a estos dos después del ajetreo. Eso no quiere decir que no tendrán problemas más adelante pero por el momento disfrutemos con ellos de la felicidad, ¿les parece?_

 _Por cierto, estaba escuchando Placebo mientras escribía este capítulo. Lo recomiendo mucho, especialmente el álbum Meds._ _ **Pierrot the Clown**_ _es una canción bellísima, y la letra tiene mucho que ver con cómo se siente Bunny con respecto a la actitud de Jack. Escúchenla por favor, díganme que no me he vuelto loca D: es una gran canción._

 _Disc. Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians are not my property, and this story is a fanfiction I'm writing only f_ _or entertainment._

 _Después de mi inglés chafa pasemos al fic:_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 10: Zona B-435**

Cuando llegó la hora de su segundo descanso, Jack estaba muriéndose por la ansiedad que sentía. En el momento en que llegó al pasillo donde estaba la oficina de Bunnymund, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar; por alguna extraña razón comenzó a preguntarse si se veía bien, si su cabello estaba en orden, si olía bien. Quería ver a Bunny pero al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y no volver ahí. Sabía que no podía hacer eso. Pero era que sencillamente no quería que su corazón siguiera pasando por tanto.

No lo podía evitar más. Quería a Aster y Aster lo quería a él. No había más.

No había más que pensar, qué dudar ni qué temer. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerse cerca de él lo más que le fuera posible. Lo necesitaba. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y miró las dos placas de metal. Resistió la respiración por unos segundos y luego tocó el botón que anunciaba su llegada. Esperó unos segundos, y al no haber respuesta, insistió. Pasaron algunos segundos otra vez y sin que pudiera controlarlo el pánico se apoderó de él.

¿Y si Aster había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si no quería hablar más con él?

No podría soportar algo así, no ahora, ¡no después de haber soportado tanto, esperado tanto y haberse atrevido a tanto…!

Pero…no había necesidad de ponerse así. Tenía que haber algo. Tenía que calmarse.

Tentando a su suerte, Jack introdujo en el teclado de entrada la clave que Bunny le había dado meses atrás, rezando porque aún funcionara.

Recordó que aquella vez en que ambos comandantes se fueron con la división de avanzados a aquella desastrosa misión, él había entrado en varias ocasiones a esa oficina, solo para escapar, para sentirse tranquilo y protegido. Solo con ver esa puerta de metal la sensación de protección subía por su pecho.

Pero ahora no era así. Ahora se sentía acorralado y abandonado…

Hasta que las placas se abrieron y Jack observó que efectivamente, en el interior de la oficina no estaba Bunnymund.

Un poco más tranquilo Jack asumió que se le había hecho tarde, así que respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y entró.

Una vez dentro de la oficina Jack encendió una pequeña lámpara que despedía una luz cálida, y se sentó en el sillón que tan cómodo había encontrado antes. Tomó la manta, que estaba doblada en uno de los extremos del sillón, la desdobló, se cubrió con ella y se relajó.

Era un día bastante frío. Se había quitado la chaqueta en un entrenamiento y después de la desinfección no se la volvió a poner porque el agua caliente le había hecho perder el frío, pero ahora, con el cabello aún húmedo, sentía unos pocos escalofríos que hicieron que el sillón y la manta lucieran especialmente tentadores ese día.

Cuando Aster entró en la oficina lo encontró allí, enredado en la manta con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el calor.

-¿Jack?

-Aster- Jack abrió los ojos, levantó el rostro y le sonrió-, estaba esperándote.

Aster hizo una media sonrisa, y caminando hacia su escritorio pasó cerca del muchacho y le pasó una mano por el cabello, que todavía estaba un poco húmedo.

-Enfermarás. ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?

-No fui a ponérmela porque tenía calor- explicó Jack, caminando también hacia el escritorio. Cuando Aster se sentó, Jack se sentó frente a él y esperó por si planeaba decirle otra cosa.

Bunny permaneció en silencio un buen rato, así que Jack se limitó a observarlo. Cuando volvió a verlo, ensanchó su sonrisa dándole un tinte travieso.

-¿No te preguntas cómo es que entré aquí?

-Aún recuerdas la clave que te di aquella vez, ¿no es cierto?

Jack asintió, casi podría decirse que con orgullo. Aster le sonrió.

-¿Cuántas veces has entrado a mi oficina sin permiso, eh?

El rostro de Jack cambió bastante mientras él pensaba en una respuesta. Bunnymund lo observó mientras sus ojos bajaban, la sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco y el brillo de su expresión se iba apagando.

-¿Jack?

-Sólo cuando pensé que no volvería a verte. O que tú no querrías saber más de mí.

Después de estas palabras por parte de Jack, ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios largos minutos. Luego, Bunny pasó su mano por encima del escritorio y la acercó a Jack. Lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera decirle algo, y Jack entendió el mensaje como que él le estaba pidiendo que le diera su mano también.

Un poco dudoso, Jack levantó su mano y la puso sobre el escritorio, acercándola a la de Aster. Finalmente, el comandante tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente con la suya.

-Jack. Snowflake, realmente no deseo que existan más malentendidos entre ambos. Necesito saber que estás aquí porque deseas estar, y que sepas que yo he decidido hacer esto porque me importas y no quiero estar sin ti, ¿comprendes?- Jack asintió, mirándolo a los ojos como si tratara de convencerlo con esa mirada-, bien. Entonces quiero que las cosas se mantengan claras entre nosotros. Cuando algo no te guste, cuando te sientas incómodo o cuando no estés seguro de lo que estamos haciendo solamente dímelo, porque yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

Jack devolvió el agarre que la mano de Aster tenía sobre la suya, y pasó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

-Yo…yo quiero seguir con esto. No sé a dónde nos va a llevar pero mientras esté contigo…

Aster sonrió al observar el delicioso sonrojo que se expandió por el rostro de Jack. Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de besarlo en esos instantes, de ahogarlo en caricias, pero se dijo que tenía que guardar la compostura un rato más. Por el momento se contentó con no soltar su mano en ningún instante.

-Entonces, a partir de ahora el plan es que trabajarás conmigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Jack asintió, pero Bunny sabía que aún no tenía la idea completa de lo que iban a hacer así que siguió explicando-, algunos días me acompañarás a unas salidas que tengo que hacer. Ahí es donde te mostraré todo lo que necesito que sepas.

Jack volvió a asentir, al parecer sin entender del todo lo que Bunny pretendía.

-Hace un rato le dije a North todo lo que tengo planeado para ti y él está de acuerdo, pero seguirás siendo parte de su unidad.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Aster sonrió ante la evidente impaciencia de Jack. Siguió acariciando su mano despacio y lo observó ponerse aún más ansioso al no recibir respuesta. No quería que se percatara de que lo estaba haciendo esperar a propósito, pero es que era demasiado tentador tenerlo así.

-¡Aster!

-Mañana Jackie, mañana. Me ayudarás a hacer algunos preparativos en tus ratos libres y pasado mañana saldremos a hacer un pequeño recorrido que tengo pendiente. ¿Está bien?

Jack asintió.

Fue entonces que Bunny soltó su mano y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Está bien, gracias.

Mientras Bunnymund se aceraba a una mesita que estaba en un rincón, Jack se puso de pie y fue al sillón a sentarse, envolviéndose de nuevo en la cálida manta que tanto le gustaba.

-El frío está bastante agradable- comentó Aster distraídamente mientras el aroma a café llenaba la estancia-¿azúcar?

-Dos cucharas-, Jack se puso cómodo y esperó, y después de dos o tres minutos, Aster se acercó con una taza de café para cada uno. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una de las tazas. Jack la tomó entre sus manos y se recargó contra su hombro mientras bebía.

Aster lo sintió acercarse y se sintió curiosamente satisfecho por su cercanía. Cuando se terminó su café puso la taza en una mesita que había a lado del sofá y se acomodó para que Jack descansara sobre su pecho. Tomó la otra taza ya vacía de sus manos y también la apartó, y ya ambos con las manos libres pudieron abrazarse cómodamente.

Hubo varios minutos de tranquilo silencio, en los que Jack solo se concentró en sentir los dedos de Aster deslizándose por su cabello. Ya no estaba tan húmedo, y Jack definitivamente había podido entrar en calor después de todo.

Esto era tan cómodo y delicioso. Solo estar allí recostado sobre el pecho del comandante, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, se sentía extraño pero infinitamente agradable.

Jack había crecido siendo diferente. Había crecido teniendo miedo de muchas cosas y una de ellas era el interminable miedo a ser rechazado, siempre. Precisamente por ser diferente. Había pasado por tantas situaciones desagradables en su infancia que a veces le costaba tener confianza con las personas, sobre todo aquellas que llevaban uniforme. En la unidad GC, extrañamente, se había sentido bastante cómodo desde el principio. Había sido difícil, eso sí, llevarse bien con Bunnymund, pero una vez que lo logró llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

A su lado se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y seguro, y se sentía fuerte, demonios, se sentía más fuerte de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida, como si nada pudiera con él, como si fuera una máquina, un ser invencible que podía hacerle frente a todo sin que hubiera posibilidad alguna de perder o de morir.

Todo esto que vivía y que sentía, no podría cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

De pronto, Jack se sintió agitado, debajo de él Bunnymund se estaba incorporando de una manera un tanto brusca, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente hasta sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó al ver que se sujetaba el hombro y hacía una mueca de dolor. Esto lo alarmó mucho más de lo que hubiera querido admitir- ¿qué pasa?

Bunnymund no contestó. Jack bajó de sus piernas para permitirle moverse y él simplemente bajó las piernas del sillón para asentar bien los pies en el suelo, como si eso de alguna forma pudiera disminuir el dolor. El rostro de espanto y confusión que tenía Jack ahora lo tentó a reír, pero el dolor era tal que no lo consiguió.

-¡Aster!

-Jack….Jackie, escúchame, ve al comedor y tráeme una botella de agua, ¿ok?, estoy bien, sólo necesito una pastilla.

Jack lo observó sin creerle, Bunnymund lo miró con toda la seriedad posible y reafirmó sus palabras.

-No puedo tomarme la pastilla con café. Ve y tráeme el agua, por favor.

Ante este segundo pedido, Jack se puso de pie y salió corriendo a toda prisa, aterrado pero determinado a conseguir esa botella de agua como si fuera la misión más peligrosa que fuera a cumplir en toda su vida.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la oficina de Bunny, éste ya tenía la pastilla en su mano, y estaba sentado en el sillón. Se veía algo más tranquilo pero a juzgar por el sudor que bajaba de su frente, Jack supo que solo fingía para no preocuparlo más. Abrió la botella a toda prisa y se la dio. Bunnymund se tragó la pastilla y bebió casi todo el contenido de la botella de un solo golpe.

Mientras tanto, Jack tomó un pañuelo, se acercó y le limpió la frente con suavidad. Cuando el comandante dejó el agua a un lado ya se veía mucho más tranquilo.

Jack le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se inclinó sobre él hasta besarlo, lo más suavemente que pudo, confundido por la escena que acababa de transcurrir. Bunnymund le sujetó la cintura y lo atrajo para hacer que volviera a sentarse sobre sus piernas, y una vez bien acomodado pudieron besarse con mayor libertad.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a disminuir en el cuerpo de Bunnymund, y tenía la sensación de que el beso de su Snowflake tenía algo que ver con la repentina sensación de bienestar que experimentaba.

-Snowflake…- con los ojos cerrados, y aun acariciando sus labios con los de Jack, Bunnymund comenzó a sentir con más claridad el efecto de la pastilla-, amor, la medicina me da mucho sueño.

-Está bien, necesitas descansar-, un poco cohibido porque lo hubiera llamado "amor" una vez más, Jack comenzó a bajar de sus rodillas, pero Bunny lo detuvo, lo sujetó fuerte y le sonrió.

-No, sólo déjame recostarme. Quédate conmigo, ¿está bien?

Jack se sonrojó intensamente y asintió. Esperó a que Bunnymund se acostara bien en el sillón y se acomodó a lado de él en el pequeño espacio que quedaba. Bunny lo retuvo contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

Jack lo observó dormir. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que no supo de dónde había salido. Guiado por esta misteriosa sensación, le acarició el rostro con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Bunny se removió en su sueño y abrazó aún con más fuerza a Jack, para luego esconder la cara en su cuello, causándole escalofríos. Jack se sintió derretir.

La quietud del lugar, la tranquilidad que sentía y el cálido abrazo de Aster hicieron que Jack comenzara a sentirse somnoliento, sorprendentemente a pesar del café que acababa de tomarse.

.

.

.

Juraría que solo había cerrado los ojos por cinco minutos, pero cuando los abrió y miró en la pared el reloj digital, éste marcaba las seis treinta y cinco de la tarde, o sea, había pasado más de cuatro horas en la oficina de Bunnymund y no solo eso, había descuidado todas sus labores vespertinas estando allí.

-¡No puede ser!- Jack se dio la vuelta y prácticamente cayó del sillón. Su brusco movimiento despertó a Aster, que un poco confundido se incorporó mientras él se levantaba del suelo, mirando el reloj como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me quedé dormido- replicó Jack, evidentemente contrariado por la situación, caminando por la habitación y mesándose el cabello con insistencia-, no fui al entrenamiento de la tarde ni a la clase de enfermería… ¡Tooth va a matarme!

Aster casi quiso reír ante el miedo infantil que Jack sentía hacia la teniente. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros para que dejara de caminar en círculos como lo estaba haciendo.

-Tranquilo Jack, relájate- le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y tratando de parecer tranquilizador mientras hablaba-, North sabía que vendrías a hablar conmigo así que no creo que le molestara que no fueras al entrenamiento, y le mandé un mensaje a Tooth hace rato para que supiera que estabas ocupado y que no irías a la clase teórica….

-¿Tú….?

-¿Qué puedo decir? No tuve corazón para despertarte.

Jack se relajó, pero ante la mirada de adoración que Aster tenía en su rostro, solo para él, no pudo más que sonrojarse aún más intensamente. Aster le besó un momento antes de mirar el reloj de reojo y sonreír.

-Tenemos veinte minutos antes de la cena.

-…bien, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Jack con voz temblorosa. Aster lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura y lo volvió a besar. Jack se olvidó de revisar el reloj.

.

.

.

La cabeza de Jack aún estaba en una nube cuando llegó al comedor, cinco minutos después de que sonara la alarma para la cena. Hubiera querido hacer mucho más con Aster que solo besarse, pero no estaba mal cuando los besos eran tan largos, húmedos, calientes e íntimos, lo suficiente para sentirse drogado, como si hubiera ido a una sala de baile y tomado una pastilla roja, una azul y una verde juntas, pero sin el sentimiento de malestar que normalmente las acompañaba y en cambio con la sensación diez veces aumentada de que su cuerpo flotaba por los aires.

Aster y él habían decidido no verse esa noche, por lo que una vez que terminó la cena fue a pasar el rato con Jamie y los demás, jugando cartas y ajedrez holográfico hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

Cayó en su cama como si no hubiera dormido en años, y para ser justos, durmió esa noche como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue largo y bastante cansado, pero Jack diría que cansado en el sentido de aburrido, no porque hubiera realizado gran actividad física o algo así.

Lo que Aster le mandó a hacer durante el rato que tenía libre fue hacer un inventario de algunas cajas que estaban en un pequeño apartado de la gran bodega donde guardaban los suministros de toda la unidad.

En las cajas había de todo; comida, ropa, agua, medicinas, herramientas y cosas por el estilo. A Jack le tomó un buen rato contabilizarlo todo pero cuando terminó y fue a enseñarle orgullosamente a Aster su trabajo, éste miró el inventario, pareció reflexionar un momento y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Agrega dos cajas más de artículos de higiene personal. Cambia una caja de frutas secas por una de botellas de agua y…espera un segundo, quiero que también pongas unos medicamentos en una caja…

Bunnymund buscó entre sus cosas una hoja de papel. Jack se sorprendió al verlo escribir a mano los nombres de los medicamentos, pero no mencionó nada. Había notado en otras ocasiones que esto parecía ser normal para él.

-Listo. Aquí tienes, ve y cambia lo que te dije.

Jack miró interrogante el papel que había dejado en sus manos, pero duró un buen rato sin decir nada. Cuando el comandante notó que no se retiraba, levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Era justo lo que iba a preguntarte.

Bunny dejó la pantalla con la que estaba trabajando y volteó a ver a Jack. Jack sostenía la hoja de papel como si quemara, con la punta de los dedos, mirando a Bunny con el ceño fruncido.

-No pienses tonterías- replicó Bunny finalmente, sin darle demasiada importancia a su expresión-, mañana entenderás un poco mejor, lo prometo.

-¿Es algo peligroso?

Ahora el rostro de Jack había cambiado del enojo a la preocupación. Bunny extendió su mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla antes de retirar su mano, como si se retractara de haberlo tocado. Jack se alarmó ante esta reacción, pero no dijo nada.

-Para serte sincero, sí, podría ser peligroso-, explicó mientras miraba de regreso a la pantalla en la que había estado trabajando-no voy a mentirte en eso. Pero por otro lado, te prometo que si todo sale bien aprenderás una cosa o dos.

A Jack no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa retorcida que se posó en sus labios mientras volvía a su trabajo con tranquilidad. Se sintió algo molesto pero decidió ignorarlo y salió del lugar sin darse cuenta, ya que él había hecho lo posible por ocultárselo, que Bunny se había quedado pensativo y preocupado.

.

.

.

Jack durmió poco y mal. Por lo tanto, cuando sintió una mano posándose en su hombro sacudiéndolo con fuerza, se enderezó con rapidez, muy asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó casi gritando, y lo sorprendió la oscuridad. Asomado hacia la cama de su litera, Aster lo miraba severamente.

-Es hora de irnos. Vamos, prepara tus cosas, necesitas al menos un cambio de ropa limpia, y también trae algo de ropa de civil. Le avisaré a North.

-Pero…

-Necesitamos apresurarnos, te veré en el hangar.

Bunnymund se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio mientras Jack, confundido, miró hacia el reloj y se percató de que eran las 5 de la mañana. Faltaba al menos una hora antes de que los demás despertaran, así que no entendió la urgencia, sin embargo obedeció al comandante. Fue hacia su casillero y buscó entre sus cosas una mochila y la ropa que le había indicado que llevara. Tuvo que ir a despertar a Toothiana para que le dijera donde conseguir ropa de civil y ésta le proporcionó un cambio de ropa limpia y al parecer nueva. Le deseó suerte y Jack asumió que ella sabía mejor que él mismo qué era lo que iba a hacer en esta salida con Bunnymund.

Cuando llegó al hangar, el comandante estaba terminando de subir las cajas que él había inventariado el día anterior en un enorme vehículo de carga.

Le ayudó a terminar y una vez que estuvo listo, subieron al vehículo. Jack se fue a esconder a la parte de atrás, como de costumbre, y Bunny comenzó a conducir.

En este proceso no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Jack se sentó en silencio, esperando a ver si le diría algo, pero Bunny estuvo un buen rato concentrado en el camino y también sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

.

.

.

El día comenzaba a ser un poco más claro cuando Aster miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaba él.

-Jack, ven aquí.

Jack se quedó sentado, sorprendido de que Aster lo hubiera llamado cuando se suponía que no debía de ver hacia afuera por ninguna razón.

-¿Ah…?

-No preguntes, sólo ven.

Jack obedeció y se acercó, sentándose en el asiento vacío del copiloto. Bunnymund no desviaba su vista, aparentemente muy concentrado mientras conducía el vehículo.

-Acabamos de salir del área del camino resguardada por el ejército- explicó- nos quedan un par de horas más de viaje. Quiero que pongas atención a la carretera.

-Pero…pero no se debe. No se supone que yo…

-No se supone que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos ni que nos besemos- interrumpió Bunny, sin permitir que Jack siguiera quejándose- así que créeme que romper las reglas una vez más no agrava mucho este asunto. Sólo has lo que te digo y trata de absorber todo lo que puedas, ¿está bien?

Resignado, Jack terminó por asentir mientras miraba hacia afuera. El cielo se aclaraba poco a poco, pero Jack extrañaba los días soleados que había contemplado desde la ventana del faro.

-Un segundo, ve atrás y busca en mi mochila un frasco de protector solar. Lo vas a necesitar.

-¿Protector solar?- preguntó Jack antes de levantarse.

-Tu piel es muy delgada. En el lugar a donde vamos podrías terminar teniendo quemaduras serias si no te pones el protector.

Jack se puso de pie y buscó la mochila. Encontró el frasco que le había dicho y volvió a su asiento.

-Ponte en la cara, en el cuello y en los brazos.

Jack obedeció. La sustancia espesa tenía un olor como a medicina, pero Jack trató de ignorarlo lo más que le fuera posible mientras deslizaba sus manos por su rostro y su cuello.

Se desabotonó la camisa, se la quitó y comenzó a ponerse también el protector en los brazos y los hombros, y la parte superior del pecho, por si acaso.

-¿Tú no usarás?

-Yo estoy más acostumbrado, en realidad no lo necesito.

Jack no dijo nada más. En algún punto del camino, pudo ver algo en el cielo que llamó su atención. Era como si hubiera una línea que lo dividiera, una línea que se perdía hacia los lados del horizonte, y separaba al cielo en dos partes. La parte donde ellos iban en ese momento, era cada vez un poco más clara, pero era gris. Más allá de la línea, el cielo era de un azul tenue, casi blanco, y cada vez un poco más brillante.

-Jack, ¿puedes ver esa línea?- Jack asintió, y aunque su mirada estaba fija en el camino, Bunny se dio cuenta-, cuando yo te lo indique tendrás que ponerte unos lentes que están en esta caja-, explicó, señalando una caja de metal que estaba junto al asiento-, tus ojos tardarán en adaptarse a la luz, no puedo arriesgarme a que te haga daño.

-… ¿no es el mismo cielo que había en el faro?

-Sí, la diferencia era que como estabas allá atrás tus ojos tenían más facilidad para adaptarse debido a que la luz entraba indirectamente- explicó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, contento por su curiosidad-, ahora pasarás por el cambio de la manera más directa posible.

Jack buscó en la caja los lentes y esperó. Eran unos lentes de cristales muy oscuros, al verlos, Jack sintió que no podría ver absolutamente nada con ellos.

-Bien, póntelos ahora.

Jack asintió y obedeció. Como esperaba, no podía ver nada con esos lentes, pero poco a poco la oscuridad se fue diluyendo. Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que fueran completamente claros.

-Puedes quitártelos.

Bunnymund estaba como si nada. Jack miraba sorprendido a la carretera, donde una luz hermosa iluminaba todo. Había algo bello y tranquilo en esa luz. Era relajante. Se sentía extraño, un poco como si ya hubiera visto algo así antes, y en cierto modo así era pero se sentía muy, muy diferente esta vez. No parecía del todo el mismo cielo que Jack había visto en el faro.

-En una hora más llegaremos- dijo Aster, su expresión era severa así que sacó un poco a Jack de su momento de relajación.

Esperó a ver qué pasaba, y que era lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

.

.

.

Pasada la hora que Aster le había dicho a Jack, salieron de la carretera por un camino de tierra sin pavimentar, lleno de irregularidades y baches. El vehículo saltaba tanto que Jack tenía que sostenerse de los descansabrazos de su asiento. Aster bajó un poco la velocidad y dejaron de saltar. Conforme avanzaban, a los lados del camino iban apareciendo pequeñas construcciones cuadradas y desvencijadas, con la pintura vuelta escamas, las orillas desmoronándose y con plantas y musgo creciendo en las paredes.

-Ponte un poco más de protector. Saldremos en un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Jack obedeció. Mientras avanzaban iban apareciendo más casas a los costados del camino. Pronto, Jack comenzó a ver a la gente, y al hacerlo, tuvo que batallar bastante con la conmoción, pero también con la confusión que las apariencias de esas personas le provocaban.

En cierto modo que jamás sabría cómo explicar, Jack sintió que había mucha tranquilidad en la apariencia de esas personas. Los hombres, que de hecho eran bastante pocos, se veían grandes y fuertes, con su piel oscura y gruesa y los brazos y las piernas de un tamaño considerable gracias al trabajo. Las mujeres eran relativamente esbeltas, pero de cuerpos macizos; caderas anchas, pechos grandes, cabello largo y ondulado. No había uno solo entre esa población de adultos de apariencia dura que se viera delicado y "perfecto" como la gente que Jack acostumbraba a ver. No había uno solo que no estuviera haciendo algo útil; unos cargaban carretas con verduras y frutas frescas, otros construían juntos una casa nueva, lavaban ropa y la extendían en cables en los patios de las casas, alimentaban a los animales, preparaban de comer, algunos se podían ver haciendo muebles de madera. A lo lejos se veían lo que al parecer eran campos de cultivo; Jack podía ver a la gente trabajando incluso allá. Vestían ropas descoloridas y rotas, las mujeres no usaban ni gota de maquillaje, los hombres no estaban bien afeitados, se veían incluso algo sucios, acalorados, sudorosos.

Había niños corriendo de una casa a otra, con sus rostros sucios, con las ropas rasgadas, las rodillas llenas de raspones, tropezando unos con otros pero riendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero sobre todo, Jack podía ver que ahí no había comodidades, no había tecnología de punta, no había puertas automáticas ni dispensadores de desinfectante para las manos; no había vehículos, no había un enorme tren ni transporte público. Esa era, de hecho, una zona de las que en la escuela les enseñaban que era de extrema pobreza. _Vivían como animales_. Pero Jack sintió que su corazón se apretaba con incomodidad al pensar en eso. Mientras veía a esas personas, no podía pensar que fueran animales como se les había dicho siempre. Sabía que había gente que vivía así, pero ahora que los conocía no podía verlos de ese modo. Se negaba a pensar en esto.

-Ya llegamos Jack.

Jack dejó de mirar por la ventana y se concentró en ver al frente. Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una enorme bodega. Bunny le dio la vuelta al vehículo para que la caja quedara de frente a la puerta. Ambos bajaron, y en la entrada de la bodega un hombre los estaba esperando, y saludó a Aster como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo están todos?-preguntó con familiaridad, y un poco distraídamente mientras abría la enorme puerta.

-Están bien, podríamos estar mejor, claro- contestó Bunny sin dejar de sonreír-, ¿qué me dices tú?

-Igual- quitó los candados y abrió-, gracias por venir. Se nos estaban acabando el agua y las medicinas.

-¿La purificadora sigue funcionando?

-Sí, pero está algo lenta. Le eché un vistazo esta mañana, y no estoy seguro de qué es lo que pasa.

-Si quieres lo revisaré más tarde. Jack-, el joven había observado la interacción en silencio, como si no estuviera allí. Al escuchar la voz de Bunny levantó la cabeza de golpe- vamos a bajar las cajas y a meterlas en la bodega. Ayúdame.

Jack lo siguió en silencio. El hombre se retiró de allí, y cuando se encontraron solos fue cuando se atrevió a hablar, mientras subían al vehículo y bajaban y acomodaban cada una de las cajas dentro de la bodega.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?- preguntó entre dientes, sin voltearlo a ver.

-Desde hace años, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Jack se quedó en silencio, sin voltearlo a ver. Para Bunny, fue como si muchas alarmas se encendieran de pronto.

-Frostbite, ¿hay algún problema?

-No.

Ante la respuesta de Jack, tan seca, Bunny sonrió complacido, pues al parecer ya sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con su Snowflake.

-No me digas que ahora eres tú quien se ha puesto celoso.

-¡Claro que no!

Siguieron bajando las cajas y acomodándolas dentro de la bodega, pero el rostro de Jack mostraba tal molestia que al comandante le hizo gracia.

-¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien?

-Sí, ya déjame en paz…- se quedó en silencio un momento-, es que no me dan confianza. No quiero estar aquí.

Ante esta respuesta, la expresión de Bunnymund cambió por completo. Jack no se dio cuenta, pero para él fue como si le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

-Bien, entonces vuelve adentro de la camioneta y quédate allí, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

Jack dejó la caja que iba cargando junto a las otras, y Aster se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece que fuiste muy claro. Acabas de decir que no quieres estar aquí.

-Sí pero no quiero decir que no quiera acompañarte.

-No voy a traerte por ahí forzándote. No quiero verte haciendo pucheros y apurándome porque quieres irte así que…

-¡Estás cambiando todo lo que digo!

-¡No estoy cambiando nada!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No dije nada con mala intención y tú solo estás…!

-¿Hay algún problema?

El mismo hombre de antes estaba asomado a la puerta. Jack compuso su expresión, trató de relajarse, se dio la vuelta y volvió por otra caja. Bunnymund lo miró con una media sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Tu aprendiz es problemático, ¿no?

-Es el amor de mi vida- comentó con un suspiro exagerado y fingido. El otro comenzó a reír, interpretándolo como una broma. Bunny jamás había hablado tan en serio.

.

.

.

Minutos después, luego de haber bajado todas las cajas, Bunny encontró a Jack en el interior del vehículo, sentado en el asiento trasero con expresión pensativa.

-Jack… Snowflake, hay cosas que necesito hacer.

-¡Voy contigo!

Bunny esperó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Te dije antes que si no estás cómodo con algo no puedo obligarte. Si te sientes tranquilo quedándote aquí, solo espérame unos minutos y volveremos pronto a casa, ¿ok?

-No…no, yo quiero ir contigo. No quiero que creas que no lo estoy intentando. Por favor.

Bunny esperó un momento. Finalmente, accedió, no sin sentir algo de culpa aflorando en su consciencia. Esperó que sus planes del día hicieran que esto valiera la pena.

-Bien, entonces ponte la ropa de civil. No queremos llamar mucho la atención, ¿Ok?

Jack volvió a asentir e hizo lo que Bunnymund le decía mientras éste también se cambiaba la ropa. Jack se puso unos pantalones cafés, la camiseta azul y unos tenis. Bunnymund se puso una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Al bajar ambos del vehículo, Aster extendió su mano hacia Jack.

-Dame tu mano- pidió con una sonrisa juguetona-, no quiero que te asustes con estas personas que no te dan confianza.

Jack hizo una expresión de molestia, pero apenas su mano tocó la de Aster la retiró con rapidez.

-¡Espera! ¿Ellos…?

-No les importará en lo más mínimo. Dame tu mano y camina conmigo.

-Pero…

Antes de que Jack pudiera protestar otra vez, Aster lo tomó del rostro con una mano y lo acercó para besarlo, silenciándolo de golpe. Cuando separó sus labios dejó que sus dedos acariciaran el rostro de Jack, mientras éste lo miraba con el rostro lleno de dudas.

-Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Jack asintió luego de unos momentos. Se preparó para lo que no sabía que vendría.

.

.

.

Bajaron del vehículo tomados de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Aquella zona parecía tener una enorme calle principal. Mientras caminaban, Jack miraba a su alrededor a toda esa gente trabajando y a los niños jugando. Por alguna razón, tenía que apretar la mano de Aster, como deseando que eso le diera un poco más de fuerza.

-Vamos por aquí. No hemos comido nada desde que salimos.

Aster le señalaba una construcción vieja como casi todas las demás, pintada con colores tan estridentes que daba la impresión de que querían compensar con eso un desgaste de años y años.

Jack lo siguió. Dentro del lugar había algunas mesas con sillas de madera vieja. Toda la iluminación consistía en los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas abiertas. Había unos pocos comensales que eran atendidos por un par de jóvenes mujeres que iban y venían del fondo del lugar, que Jack adivinó era una cocina. En el lugar se concentraban los olores de distintos alimentos, y todo se sentía bastante cálido, a diferencia del frío casi glacial que Jack recordaba debía estar sintiéndose en ese momento en el cuartel.

Aster eligió una mesa y se sentó. Jack se sentó a lado de él.

-Buenos días, comandante- sonrió una de las chicas, que se acercó y le dio a Aster una vieja hoja que Jack adivinó debía ser un menú-, ¿Qué va a comer?

-Tráeme… la sopa, y un filete en salsa de brócoli con un poco de arroz blanco- sonrió luego de echarle un vistazo a la lista de platillos que dicho sea de paso no era muy amplia, pero sí bastante apetitosa- ¿Jack?

Jack miró a la chica, que había volteado a verlo con una sonrisa. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Quizás una hamburguesa?- sugirió la joven, un poco confundida por la expresión del muchacho. Jack se limitó a asentir.

-Con papas- agregó Aster-, y dos limonadas.

-De acuerdo. Estará en cinco minutos.

La chica se retiró. Aster miró a Jack.

-¿Está todo bien?

Jack, aun nervioso, asintió. Aster se acercó a él y le besó la frente, para luego deslizar la nariz y el resto de su rostro contra la piel del rostro de Jack.

-…Aster…aquí no…

-Ya te dije que a nadie le importa- replicó mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza-, hoy no tenemos que esconder nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Jack suspiró, pero finalmente cerró los ojos e hizo lo mejor que podía por relajarse.

Le dolía el cuerpo como si estuviera siendo sujetado fuertemente. Se sentían como cadenas, cadenas de verdad amarradas a su espalda sosteniendo sus brazos fuertemente contra el resto de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

No podía sentirse tranquilo. No se sentía bien estar rodeado de otras personas mientras Aster lo besaba o le sujetaba la mano así. Sentía que iba a estallar.

-Snowflake…

-Aster….yo…

-La comida está lista- sonrió la joven acercándose y colocando los platos frente a ellos. Luego acercó los vasos de limonada-, disfrútenla.

Tuvieron que separarse para comenzar a comer. Jack no quiso soltar la mano de Bunny, pero tuvo que hacerlo. El silencio se sentía tranquilo. Las otras personas que estaban ahí no los veían en lo más mínimo, y al darse cuenta de esto y del delicioso sabor de su comida Jack comenzó a sentirse un poco más relajado.

-Jack, prueba esto- sonrió Aster cortando un poco del filete, sumergiéndolo en la salsa y levantándolo con su tenedor-, es delicioso.

Jack miró a Aster sin estar muy seguro, pero abrió la boca ligeramente. Aster llevó el tenedor hasta los labios de Jack.

-E…está delicioso…-concordó Jack mientras se sonrojaba intensamente-…gracias Aster.

-La mayor parte de la comida que se hace aquí proviene de lo que estas personas han cultivado y criado. Todo es natural y procesado a mano.

Jack miró con asombro su hamburguesa, y de ser posible, comió con más ganas. Aster rio mientras su corazón se estremecía de ternura. Una vez que terminaron de comer, pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del lugar. Comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano otra vez.

.

.

.

-Este lugar es conocido como la zona B-435- comenzó a explicar Bunny después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio-, estas personas viven aquí, pero no son ciudadanos de Occident End.

-¿Hemos salido del país?- preguntó Jack algo alarmado.

-En teoría, no. Pero esta es una zona reservada para que vivan estas personas. Nosotros como ciudadanos no podemos pasar aquí más de dos noches o estaríamos cometiendo un grave crimen.

Jack miró a su alrededor y lo pensó un poco. Ahora que podía meditar en ello, esas personas incluso tenían un acento algo llamativo.

-Si no son ciudadanos, ¿entonces qué son?

Bunny suspiró.

-Son descendientes de las personas de Oriental End que estaban aquí cuando estalló la guerra y no pudieron regresar a su país a tiempo. Algunos otros son rehenes de guerra. Llevan siglos refugiados en estas zonas. Hay varias más en el país- hizo una pausa, y al ver que Jack no decía nada, prosiguió-, han tenido que aprender a vivir así. El gobierno se negó a darles la ciudadanía y… llevan años sobreviviendo por sí mismos. A veces les traemos suministros pero no es mucho lo que el gobierno quiere proporcionarles.

-¿Cómo pueden vivir de esta manera?- preguntó Jack en voz baja mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor. Bunny sonrió ampliamente, apretó su mano y la levantó para besarla. Esto provocó que Jack sintiera un enorme torrente de sangre caliente agolparse en su rostro.

-En primer lugar, relájate, no pasará nada- sonrió, mientras Jack lo miraba aparentemente muy molesto-, en segundo lugar, ellos están acostumbrados a vivir así. Y créeme, quizás son más felices que todas las personas que conoces allá afuera.

Jack no pudo replicar a esto.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban, algo había volado en su dirección. Aster se movió rápido, bajó el balón con el pecho y cuando éste cayó cerca de sus pies lo movió entre ellos con una precisión sorprendente. Un poco más allá, unos muchachos le hicieron una seña con la mano.

-¡¿Quieren jugar?!- preguntó uno de ellos desde la lejanía. Aster volteó a ver a Jack.

-¿Qué dices?

Jack jamás había visto una pelota como esa. Tampoco pensaba que pudiera botarla o lanzarla con las manos.

-¿Fútbol? ¿Nunca has jugado?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Ven entonces, no es tan difícil.

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir otra cosa, Aster comenzó a correr a donde estaban aquellos muchachos, empujando el balón con los pies.

-¿Aster? No sé jugar- decía Jack mientras corría, tratando de alcanzarlo-, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo patea la pelota así- explicó- y trata de meterla en la red.

Una vez que se unieron a los chicos Aster los convenció que los dejaran estar a ambos en el mismo equipo y le señaló a Jack a dónde tenía que correr.

-Esa es nuestra portería, Frostbite- sonrió-, ahí es donde tenemos que meter el balón, ¿ok?

A pesar de que creía haber entendido el juego, Jack casi no participó. En lugar de eso, vio como de nuevo Aster parecía transformarse mientras hacía algo que al parecer le gustaba. Mientras que en ocasiones era extremadamente severo e inexpresivo, ahora parecía estar sumamente feliz y a gusto, divirtiéndose como un niño mientras jugaba.

Darse cuenta de esta actitud tan contrastante, hizo que Jack comenzara a verlo incluso más atractivo de lo que ya era para él. Cómo se reía mientras luchaba por arrebatarle el balón a dos muchachos, cómo el sudor bajaba por su piel y no le importaba en absoluto, cómo burlaba a todos para salir corriendo rumbo a la portería con el balón a sus pies, como si de eso dependiera toda su vida…

-¡Jack, sígueme! ¡Por aquí!

Al oír su voz, Jack corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiéndolo. En algún momento, él le pasó el balón y Jack casi entra en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que habían comenzado a seguirlo a él. Aster se abrió un poco hacia la izquierda y le gritó.

-¡Pásamela!

Jack pateó el balón con algo de torpeza pero logró que llegara a Aster.

En este punto, los jugadores del otro equipo se dividieron para seguir unos a Jack y otros a Bunny, mientras los de su propio equipo trataban de marcarlos.

Aster volvió a lanzarle el balón a Jack y en este punto comenzó a correr para acercarse a él de nuevo. Al verlo correr más rápido, Jack aceleró también hasta quedar a su altura y ahora pateó el balón hacia él con una energía que a él mismo le resultó sorprendente.

Bunny lanzó el balón hacia la portería y fue imposible para el portero detenerlo. Antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar, todos los muchachos corrían, gritaban, Aster corrió hacia él y lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo para dar varias vueltas con él así, mientras los chicos seguían celebrando.

Jack no entendía tal emoción. En su sorpresa, no pudo impedir que Aster lo besara mientras el resto de los muchachos les hacían bulla alegremente.

Al principio sintió miedo, un miedo terrible. Pero cuando él lo dejó en el suelo y el partido se reanudó, nadie le dijo nada y todos siguieron jugando en la mayor tranquilidad.

Jack sintió como si hubiera caído en una dimensión totalmente paralela a la suya.

.

.

.

El partido terminó después de media hora, cuando un grupo de mujeres llamó a los jóvenes a comer.

-Deben ser sus madres- le comentó Aster mientras levantaba una mano para despedirse de ellos. Jack hizo lo propio mientras ambos volvían al camino que habían estado recorriendo en un principio-, fue divertido, ¿no crees?

Su equipo había ganado con un aplastante marcador de 6 a 2.

-Sí, lo fue, pero no terminé de entender las reglas.

-Solo mete goles y evita que el otro equipo lo haga, ¿qué tiene de complicado?

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno, en el pasado había reglas algo más complejas- explicó Bunny mientras le tomaba la mano. Jack la aceptó distraídamente-, pero en la versión callejera casi todo es válido.

Jack asintió, y se quedó en silencio masajeando su cuello con una mano, pensando en el momento en que todos por quitarle el balón prácticamente le habían caído encima.

Unas risas lo distrajeron. En el patio de una de las casas, unas niñas jugaban con unas viejas muñecas, pero las habían dejado en el suelo y ahora miraban fijamente a Jack y a Bunny, que caminaban juntos tomados de la mano.

Una de ellas se puso de pie cuando ambos detuvieron su caminata. La niña se tapaba la boca con las manos y reía, y volteaba a ver a las otras como si no quisiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Las otras niñas se reían y le hacían señas para que caminara.

-Señor…-preguntó con cierta timidez juguetona, acercándose a Aster…- ¿Él es su novia?

Las otras niñas estallaron en carcajadas cuando Jack se sonrojó tanto que pareció que iba a comenzar a salirle humo de las mejillas. Aster soltó una pequeña risa, y cuando sintió que la mano de Jack luchaba por liberarse de la suya, lo sujetó con aún más fuerza.

-Sí, lo es- asintió. Jack agitó aún más su mano-, bueno, más bien es mi novio, ¿qué te parece? Es lindo, ¿no?

Las niñas asintieron al mismo tiempo y Aster dejó salir una risa que Jack jamás le había escuchado antes. Ante esto, Jack sintió recobrar de golpe toda la energía y la altanería que lo distinguían.

-Bueno, sí, somos novios- dijo, sorprendiendo a Aster por escucharlo admitir tal cosa-, pero creo que voy a dejarlo pronto, ¿saben?, deberían de ver lo celoso que es este sujeto- las niñas, de ser posible rieron aún más-, no sé, quizás incluso se moleste porque estoy hablando con ustedes ahora mismo.

Aster miró a Jack con incomodidad, pero éste sonrió y le pellizcó una mejilla mientras le seguía hablando con fingida ternura.

-Aww, no te pongas así, cariño- le dijo haciendo pucheros como si hablara con un niño pequeño, acompañado por el coro de risas de las niñas que disfrutaban del espectáculo demasiado para el gusto del comandante-, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Tuvieron que pasar tres segundos antes de que Jack se percatara de lo que acababa de decir. Lo curioso era que _no_ había fingido eso último.

Aster ya ni siquiera se veía molesto, en su rostro había aparecido una sonrisa, y hubiera terminado besándolo ahí mismo de no ser porque las niñas mirándolos insistentemente lo ponían incómodo.

-¿Nos vamos, amor?- preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado y tomando a Jack de nuevo de la mano. Jack aceptó y se despidieron de las niñas, que no habían dejado de esperar ese beso que no llegó.

Mientras caminaban, Aster no dejaba de acariciar con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Jack. Jack, por su parte, se contentaba en mirar las casas a los lados del camino y las personas que vivían en ellas.

Salieron del camino principal y caminaron por unos minutos más. Finalmente, llegaron a un gran cuerpo de agua, un río que bajaba de una montaña y se perdía con rumbo a la carretera principal.

-Bien, Jackie, vamos a descansar.

A la orilla del río había muchas plantas y árboles. Lo verde del lugar hizo que Jack se sintiera extrañamente incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta naturaleza, y se sentía abrumado, un poco intimidado por la belleza y la tranquilidad que resultaba para él tan poco familiar, tan desconocida.

-Por aquí.

Aster caminó hasta un lugar donde los árboles generaban una sombra amplia y fresca.

Se recargó contra una gran roca y Jack se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó Aster de un momento a otro. Jack lo miró. Algo lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

-N…no lo sé, es extraño. Es…de algún modo es un lugar muy bello….la gente, todos parecen tan buenos y felices.

Aster sonrió.

-Y a nadie parece molestarle que estemos juntos….me besaste frente a todos esos chicos, y le dijiste a esas niñas que somos novios…caminamos todo el día tomados de la mano y a nadie le importó.

Para Jack, todo aquello parecía tan extraño, tan ajeno que no lo podía comprender.

-Ven aquí-, Aster extendió sus brazos hacia él. Jack se refugió en ellos intentando calmar toda esta confusión y esta sensación inquietante, desfasada- ¿estás asustado?

-No, solo confundido. Este lugar es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro ver. Todas estas personas… pareciera que viven de una forma muy incómoda, pero son felices.

-Son muy felices- confirmó Bunnymund-, y realmente no les importa lo de nosotros. Para serte sincero, cuando vengo aquí me siento muy tranquilo.

Jack soltó un suspiro. Estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente para permitirse dormir. La manera en que sus piernas se entrelazaban con las de Aster mientras él lo abrazaba, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un compás lento y agradable, y el calor que despedía su cuerpo, hicieron que Jack permaneciera en silencio, sólo disfrutando del momento aunque sin relajarse del todo.

Aster no tardó en quedarse dormido. Jack, por su parte, no pudo dormir.

Se concentró en observarlo mientras dormía, apreciando sus facciones tranquilas y fuertes, sorprendido de lo mucho que cambiaba en relación a cómo se veía normalmente, tan duro y agresivo. Ahí junto a él, parecía la persona más inofensiva sobre la faz de la tierra. Y aun así, Jack sabía que de ser necesario se pondría de pie y acabaría con facilidad con cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Así de protegido y seguro se sentía al estar con él.

.

.

.

Jack no había podido dormir como Aster lo había hecho, eso era seguro, pero no estaba demasiado cansado en realidad. Además, la belleza de aquel día era demasiada para perdérsela.

Jack jamás había estado en un lugar así, jamás había respirado un aire fresco y libre como ese, jamás había sabido lo que era sentir que no estaba siendo vigilado, señalado o perseguido por alguna razón que a veces ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera correcta o incorrecta.

Nunca llegó a ocurrírsele que hubiera un sitio sobre en donde pudiera estar tomado de la mano con Aster sin ser acusado como el peor criminal de la historia.

Y darse cuenta de esto lo abrumaba de tal manera que no tenía idea de qué podía esperar ahora. Realmente no tenía la menor idea.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Aster de pronto, saliendo del sueño e incorporándose. Jack se puso de pie lentamente, un poco aturdido por haber estado un buen rato a mitad del sueño y la vigilia. Lo que había despertado a Aster era un ruido insistente que provenía del pueblo, que Jack no había procesado del todo hasta ese momento. Intercambiaron una mirada y tomándose de la mano, como guiados por una costumbre de años, caminaron de regreso.

.

.

.

Había una intensa actividad que Jack no esperaba ver una vez que llegaron. Parecía que iba a haber una festividad o algo así, ya que las personas se afanaban por adornar la maltratada calle principal con papeles de colores y lo que parecían lámparas. Había algunas personas con instrumentos musicales, afinándolos, como preparándose. Otros colocaban mesas a los lados de la calle, en donde comenzaron a llevar enormes ollas llenas de comida, y en el centro del lugar comenzaban a apilar troncos de madera.

-Están armando una hoguera- comentó Aster con una sonrisa- creo que no pasaremos frío esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-No te preocupes, nos iremos mañana a primera hora.

Jack lanzó un suspiro, pero se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacerlo. Solo era una noche, y estando con Aster no debería pasarle nada malo.

Antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza, Aster le dio un empujoncito, ofreciéndose y también a Jack para ayudar con los preparativos. Jack fue arrastrado a ayudar a mantener ocupados a los niños mientras Aster tenía que cumplir su promesa de revisar la purificadora de agua.

-No te preocupes, Snowflake- se despidió acariciándole el cabello-, te buscaré apenas termine con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió con más resignación que convicción. Una vez que estuvo solo con un grupo de aproximadamente 10 niños, decidió que tendría que recordar todas las habilidades aprendidas en sus empleos anteriores al ejército.

.

.

.

Al final las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que Jack se hubiera atrevido a prever. Los niños siguieron sus instrucciones y pudo jugar con ellos por un buen rato, impidiendo así que molestaran a los adultos mientras estos preparaban la fiesta.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, casi sin darse cuenta, Jack se estaba mezclando más y más con el ambiente, tan lleno de luz, tan cálido, con la gente yendo de un lado a otro mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, primero un montón de sonidos en desorden mientras los instrumentos eran afinados, luego con algo más de armonía hasta que se convirtió en un ruido de fondo que comenzó a darle todavía más vida al ambiente, que comenzaba a llenar el aire del aroma de la comida, de las risas de los niños, de los cantos de la gruesa voz de una mujer madura armonizando con una joven de cuerdas vocales más agudas. Las personas se unían al canto desde lo que estaban haciendo, desde los hombres que encendían las lámparas repartidas por las calles hasta las mujeres que servían y repartían la comida, pasando por los que se afanaban en terminar de armar la hoguera y decidían cómo encenderla, con qué método se tardaban menos.

Jack ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó de atardecer y el cielo se tiñó de un azul oscuro; en un momento estaba corriendo tras unos niños, al siguiente estaba ayudando a repartir la comida, un momento después estaba cargando una pila de leños y unos minutos más tarde estaba bailando con otro grupo de niños que lo rodeaban y lo hacían tropezar mientras él trataba de calmarse, pues no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas.

Había tanta luz, tanto color, tantos aromas y un calor tan sofocante que realmente no había podido hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar mientras tarareaba la melancólica y animada melodía de toda aquella miseria que de algún modo se sentía tan bien.

Todo esto desapareció con una especie de estruendo ensordecedor cuando algo hizo _click_ dentro de su mente, y Jack se dio cuenta de que hacía horas que no veía a Aster por ningún lado.

Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto las luces, los colores, la música, los olores, todo comenzó a dar vueltas formando un remolino que lo tragaba, mientras sentía como si sus piernas se hicieran de agua y él se derritiera en el suelo. Trató de anclarse a la realidad, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando entre esas personas al comandante, buscando a un hombre alto, fuerte, moreno, de profundos ojos verdes, apariencia poco delicada, brusco al hablar y al caminar, resuelto, sin miedo a ensuciarse o a lastimarse con el trabajo.

De pronto, Jack cayó en cuenta de que aquello no tenía caso. De alguna manera….todas esas personas….o más bien Aster, Aster se parecía a todos ellos.

-¿A quién buscas?

Jack se dio la vuelta bruscamente, solo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes que por un momento temió que lo hubieran abandonado para siempre.

-Aster…

-No me digas que te asustaste porque no me veías-. Jack desvió la mirada, molesto, pero entonces el comandante rio alegremente y tomó su mano-. Perdona, no quería que te pusieras así. Llevo un buen rato mirándote desde allá- dijo, señalando un espacio donde varios hombres mayores bebían y conversaban-, la cerveza de aquí es demasiado buena para rechazar un trago.

-Ya veo-, Jack parecía un poco más calmado, pero en realidad tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que su corazón dejara de sentirse como un tambor dentro de su pecho-, no te preocupes por mí, solo fue un susto.

Aster sonrió, contento de que al menos esta vez Jack lo admitiera.

Para ser un chico tan rebelde y tan difícil de dominar, en ocasiones le parecía que se dejaba detener demasiado por sus miedos.

Esta no era la excepción.

-Bien, quédate jugando un rato más, ¿ok? ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Disfruta la fiesta, Jackie.

Antes de que Aster terminara de darse la vuelta para irse de allí, Jack lo tomó camiseta, jalándolo de regreso.

-Espera. ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo un rato? Es muy divertido.

-No, amor- sonrió Bunny, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que este apodo incomodaba a Jack-, yo no bailo, créeme, no querrías ver algo así. Anda, tú diviértete. Yo estoy bien observándote.

-Ok- dijo Jack sin sonreír, porque lo que iba a hacer a continuación pudo más con sus nervios.

Aster lo sintió deslizar una mano en su rostro. Jack lo sujetó suavemente, guiándolo hasta hacer que se acercara, obligándolo a inclinarse poco a poco hacia él.

Jack lo besó.

Jack tomó esta vez la iniciativa y lo besó sin importarle que los vieran, que toda esa gente estuviera allí rodeándolos, y aunque fue un beso corto, Bunny sintió tal entrega en él que no pudo hacer menos que cerrar los ojos y desear con toda su alma que el beso durara una eternidad.

.

.

.

Jack bailó tanto, jugó y se divirtió tanto que realmente no se percató de la hora que era cuando el comandante llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Jack, es tarde- le dijo-, deberíamos dormir.

-Está bien, pero baila un rato conmigo-, sonrió Jack, embriagado de felicidad y libertad.

-Ya te dije que no va a pasar- advirtió Aster sonriendo mientras fingía un poco de fastidio-, así que hazte a la idea.

-Por favor- pidió Jack con fastidio, y fue entonces que percibió un ligero cambio en el ritmo de la música que lo hizo sonreír-, vamos, es una canción lenta, no tienes que moverte mucho.

Bunny levantó los ojos al cielo un momento, mientras sus manos eran atrapadas por las de Jack. Éste sonreía mientras guiaba las manos del otro hacia su cintura, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y sonreír aún más ampliamente cuando Aster finalmente lo miró a los ojos y correspondió a su insistencia.

Uno no podría decir que estaban bailando realmente. Lo único que hacía Aster era mecerse con el suave ritmo de la melodía mientras Jack no dejaba de mirarlo con un rostro tan enajenado por la felicidad, que bien podría haberse burlado abiertamente de él si no fuera porque en ese momento estaba seguro de que él tenía exactamente la misma mirada en sus ojos. Era lo que Aster definía en sí mismo como la expresión de un pobre idiota perdidamente enamorado.

Quizás Jack se dio cuenta de esto, porque pasó de tener una sonrisa extasiada a tener en su rostro una mirada llena de una serena comprensión. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que sonó tan descorazonado, que por un instante Aster tuvo miedo, si no fuera porque casi en seguida la sonrisa volvió mientras Jack comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro con los delicados dedos de una de sus manos.

-Jack…-dijo Aster finalmente, deteniendo un poco el "baile"-, nos…prepararon una habitación para pasar la noche, pero si no te sientes cómodo podrías quedarte tú allí, y yo pasaré la noche en la camioneta.

-No, está bien-, contestó él casi en seguida, con la voz convertida en un susurro; la emoción que sentía le impedía hablar de otro modo-, no me importaría dormir contigo.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

.

.

.

La habitación formaba parte de una construcción en ruinas que había sido en su momento una parada de tren. Sorprendentemente, ésta habitación estaba bastante bien conservada y con la ayuda de los habitantes, limpia. Era todo lo que tenían para ofrecer a los huéspedes- que casi nunca tenían- y la ofrecían de muy buena gana.

Jack sentía que no tenía de qué quejarse; dormiría en una cama fresca y limpia a lado de Bunny y no en una litera fría y vacía rodeado de unos cuantos muchachos más.

Entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano y Jack sonrió al darse cuenta de que por la ventana entraba la luz de una bella luna creciente. Una luna que al fin podría compartir con Aster.

El comandante, sin decir nada, se había acercado a sentarse en la cama para quitarse las botas y tratar de ponerse cómodo para dormir. Jack se acercó lentamente y lo imitó.

Aster se tiró en la cama de espaldas, y estiró los brazos exagerando un gruñido de cansancio. Jack, tratando de vencer a los nervios que sentía, se atrevió a reír mientras se montaba sobre su estómago y lo veía un momento desde su posición, deleitándose por la mirada de divertida confusión que habitaba en el rostro de Aster.

Completamente borracho de este sentimiento que Jack sentía que no podría comprender, identificar ni admitir nunca, lo sujetó fuerte del rostro y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando en él un aumento de confusión un momento, y un despertar de deseo y lujuria reprimidos después.

Jack tomó la iniciativa como nunca antes, jaloneándole la camisa hasta hacer que Aster se incorporara y levantara los brazos, para dejar espacio a que se la terminara de quitar. Jack se lanzó al ataque en seguida, besando y mordiendo toda la superficie de piel que quedaba a su disposición, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago.

Casi con violencia, Aster también luchó por desvestirlo, le arrancó la camisa y lo dominó sobre la cama para dejarlo indefenso y sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior a base de bruscos y apremiantes jalones que dejaron las prendas medio rotas en el suelo de la habitación.

Jack se quejó, molesto, y desde donde estaba le desabotonó los pantalones y comenzó a empujarlos hacia abajo con sus pies mientras lo abrazaba, no queriendo que se separara de él, pero tampoco queriendo permitir que permaneciera un segundo más con prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo.

Aster terminó el trabajo por él moviendo las piernas con desesperación hasta que tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior terminaron en el suelo junto con las ropas de Jack. Sonrió cuando sintió las manos inexpertas, ansiosas y temblorosas comenzaban a acariciar su erección.  
Decidió que Jack se merecía todo lo que pudiera darle en ese momento. Iba a hacerlo llorar de placer si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que pasara esa noche sin escucharlo gritar su nombre entre gemidos. Comenzó a explorarlo, a recorrerlo con sus manos y con su boca, permitiéndose acariciarlo con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su cuerpo; enredándose y desenredándose en él, besándolo profundamente, y luego retrocediendo para que pidiera más.

Y Jack no se quedó atrás en esa delirante exploración de sus cuerpos, se dejó llevar por un instinto que no sabía que tenía y correspondió a cada beso y a cada caricia, suspirando, permitiéndose emitir sonidos que hubieran resultado vergonzosos si no fuera porque esta situación se sentía como lo más natural del mundo, solo ellos dos bajo la luz de la luna, sobre una cama, perdidos en la mitad de la nada, lejos de todo y de todos y solo ellos dos perteneciéndose y alimentándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos.

Quizás pasaron horas jugando a aquél juego asesino y extasiante. Jack realmente no se dio cuenta de cuándo había quedado encima de Bunny otra vez, ni en qué momento había comenzado a balancear su cadera de atrás hacia adelante obligando a ambos miembros a rozarse y excitarse aún más mutuamente, llevando al borde a ambos, tan cerca que por un momento tuvo miedo de que todo aquello terminara y no estar satisfecho.

Aster le sujetaba los brazos para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. Jack se sentía poderoso de tenerlo así, con la piel brillante por el sudor, sus ojos fijos en los de él, como rogándole que hiciera algo más, porque no soportaba más seguir con esto. Ambos necesitaban más y Jack lo sabía, así que se dio valor y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, juntando su pecho al de él, disfrutando contra su piel cómo el corazón de Aster latía casi tan fuerte como el suyo. Sin incorporarse, casi aún con los labios pegados a los de él, tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo para comenzar a humedecer sus dedos con su saliva, intercalando las lamidas con besos para Aster que pasaban de sus labios a su cuello y a sus orejas.

Lo tenía a su completa merced y darse cuenta de eso sólo lo excitaba más.

-Ya quiero tenerte adentro…- susurró contra su oído y lo sintió tensar los músculos por la sorpresa-, a…ayúdame a prepararme. Ya no puedo esperar….

Y Aster obedeció, porque esta parte de Jack le encantaba, porque lo hacía sentirse seguro de amarlo, de tenerlo, de hacerlo suyo sin temer a lastimarlo.

Buscó la entrada con sus dedos, acariciando suavemente, en círculos pequeños y presionando ligeramente. Jack cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás cuando uno de los dedos entró en él. Luego de haber masajeado en círculos, de entrar y salir con suavidad, empujó otro dentro de él, y esta vez Jack ni se ocupó de reprimir algo que estaba a medio camino entre un grito y un suspiro, cuando ese punto tan placentero fue tocado por los dedos de su Aster, que se concentró en tocarlo una y otra vez mientras Jack se desesperaba, con la lujuria de su sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo quemándolo vivo.

Un dedo más entró y Jack no podía sostenerse más, sus brazos temblaban así que dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Aster para besarlo más y más.

Cuando los dedos salieron de él y fueron sustituidos por la punta del miembro de Aster, Jack no comprendió el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Jackie…- habló Aster contra su oído, acariciándole la espalda-, si no te calmas no podré entrar. No quiero lastimarte.

-No te preocupes por mí-, replicó Jack, sujetándole el rostro para darle un beso ligero en los labios y mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de hacer que confiara en él-, solo hazlo.

-No si no estás seguro.

-Lo estoy…lo estoy, nunca he estado más seguro. Por favor Aster….por favor…

Él suspiró, y de algún modo consiguió forzar poco a poco su entrada. Jack abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios mientras se iba deslizando dentro de él. Aster se detuvo un momento y Jack negó con la cabeza ansiosamente. No quería que se detuviera. No quería que lo dejara así nada más. Sentía sus músculos contraerse y se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que se sentiría peor si salía en ese momento de él. Hizo todo lo que pudo por relajarse, aunque sabía que no era mucho lo que cambiaba con eso.

-Shh…tranquilo…ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿recuerdas?- Jack asintió con fuerza-…quiero que se sienta bien para ti. Tranquilízate.

Jack respiró profundo y se entregó a un nuevo beso, sintió su cuerpo relajarse, y casi en seguida las manos de Aster sujetaron su cadera y la de él empujó firmemente en su interior.

Jack gritó, pero su grito quedó ahogado dentro del beso mientras Aster lo sujetaba firmemente para quedarse así por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Lo siento, amor….- susurró una vez que dejaron el beso. Jack lo miró con los ojos llorosos y asintió.

-E…estoy bien...- dijo con un hilo de voz-, házmelo ya… no quiero esperar más…

Aster se afirmó en la cama y comenzó a mover su cadera hacia él. Jack lo sintió clavarse profundamente en él para luego salir lentamente, y luego embestirlo de nuevo con lentitud. Siguió con este ritmo por varios minutos en los que Jack fue relajándose un poco más, besándolo con los ojos cerrados, entregado por completo a la sensación. Cuando Aster aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad, Jack se incorporó de golpe y movido por el mismo instinto que antes le había parecido tan extraño comenzó a mover su cadera al compás de la de él, aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas y el volumen de sus gemidos y sus sollozos que pronto quedaron convertidos en gritos de su nombre, justo como Aster deseaba oírlo salir de sus labios. Jack comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, como no tenía idea que podía hacerse, y la intensidad de lo que sintió fue tal que apenas pudo tener fuerzas para retrasarlo unos minutos más, quería disfrutarlo con Aster, quería que él lo sujetara, lo besara y lo hiciera suyo como debió haber sido desde aquella primera vez tan incompleta y confusa.

-Aster…- los codos de Jack se doblaron, obligándolo a recargarse en su pecho otra vez-, estoy cansado… ya no puedo sostenerme…

-Bien…- detuvo las embestidas un momento, y sin salir de él, le dio la vuelta para que quedara acostado sobre las almohadas, y él encima, acomodado entre sus piernas, con todo su cuerpo a su disposición- ¿así está mejor?

-Sí…sí- sonrió Jack, perdido por completo en el placer una vez que el asalto a su cuerpo continuó-, así… más….más…

-¿Quieres…- Aster gruñó por el esfuerzo que le suponía hablar en esa situación-….quieres que vaya más rápido?

-N…no… así está bien, pero no salgas mucho de mi…- pidió Jack en cambio, atacado por una fiebre extraña que tenía su cabeza en una nube-, quiero que termines dentro….

-Jack…

-Quiero que me llenes….Aster….de ti…- suspiró finalmente, entregado de una manera que no sabía que podía entregarse a alguien, que no se sentía normal pero se sentía tan natural que la dejó ser, dejó que fluyera por su cuerpo y formara las palabras en sus labios-, sé mío, Aster…

El corazón de Aster no podía más. Ahora no importaba más nada que no fuera Jack, lo tenía en sus brazos, alucinando con su nombre, pidiéndole algo que había deseado hacer desde siempre y esta no era una oportunidad que fuera a dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

Continuó con embestidas lentas, suaves y dirigidas exclusivamente a hacer a Jack seguir suspirando mientras pronunciaba su nombre con algo que podría fácilmente ser confundido con amor. Aster lo adoraba en ese instante. En ese momento, si Jack le hubiera pedido que se arrancara el corazón y lo pusiera aun sangrando entre sus blancas manos, él habría obedecido sin dudar.

Lo sujetó de la cadera con una mano y con la otra lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios. Unió sus bocas en un beso más, profundo, invasivo. Lo sintió estremecerse y clavarle las uñas en la espalda, aumentó la profundidad del beso para no gritar. Se ahogó en él mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en un orgasmo intenso y largo, y el de Jack llegó casi al mismo tiempo, lo sintió intentando respirar, agitado y sin fuerzas, sintió la humedad esparciéndose sobre su abdomen, sintió las lágrimas de Jack bajando por sus mejillas y sus músculos contraerse alrededor de él.

La felicidad y el placer causan efectos en el cerebro tan devastadores como los de cualquier droga. Quizás este placer en específico era la droga más fuerte que Jack hubiera probado alguna vez. Juraría que vio luces frente a sus ojos. Todos los sonidos del mundo se concentraron en sus oídos. Quizás se perdió en el éxtasis por varios segundos o minutos, nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Todo lo que sabía es que cuando regresó del viaje, Aster besaba su cuello y acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo con una delicadeza tan inquietante como placentera.

Cuando se acercó a besarlo en los labios otra vez, Jack correspondió a sus besos cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, entregado por completo a la sensación que le regalaba.

-Te quiero, Jack- susurró Aster y Jack sintió su corazón hundirse un poco. Otra vez esa sensación extraña lo asaltaba, pero esta vez era distinta; sintió un hormigueo en sus piernas y algo que lo estaba obligando a sonreír. Su corazón latió con fuerza antes de asentir y abrazarse a su cuello.

-Yo también te quiero, Aster.

Pasaron unos minutos más acariciándose y besándose en silencio antes de que decidieran dormir. El éxtasis post-coital aun hacía de las suyas en sus cerebros. La desnudez y la humedad no los molestó en lo absoluto, Jack se dio la vuelta y su espalda quedó contra el pecho de Aster. Aster lo abrazó y aprovechando la posición lo besó en el cuello y en los hombros una y otra vez, besos largos y ligeros, que se posaban en la piel de Jack como mariposas, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se siguieron diciendo pequeñas _tonterías_ mientras se quedaban dormidos. Que se querían. Que Aster era un amargado que no sabía bailar. Que Jack era un miedoso porque no quería convivir con desconocidos. Que de todas maneras a final de cuentas no se agradaban. Que se querían mucho, pero se caían mal mutuamente. Que Jack era un quejoso que no sabía respetar a la autoridad. Que Aster de todas maneras hacía cosas que parecían ilegales todo el tiempo. Que se odiaban con todas sus fuerzas. Jack odiaba los labios de Aster. Aster odiaba los ojos azules de Jack. Jack odiaba los brazos de Aster y su pecho y sus tatuajes. Aster odiaba el cabello de Jack, su piel perfecta y su cuerpo delicado y a la vez fuerte.

Odiaban los besos, las caricias, el placer perfecto que acababan de experimentar.

Se odiaban con todo el corazón. Hasta el fin.

Jack odiaba a Aster. Aster odiaba a Jack.

Fue su forma de decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma antes de que Jack se quedara dormido finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aster sabía que no podía decírselo aun. Jack no había aceptado sus sentimientos todavía, no era tonto como para creer lo contrario. Lo vio en sus reacciones, en sus ojos, en su voz. Si se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba, así, con todas sus letras, todo se vendría abajo.

Se sentía un poco más seguro, pero aún había una parte de su corazón donde dolía mucho el rechazo de la primera vez.

Y aunque Jack estuviera dormido entre sus brazos, Aster se sentía un poco solo.

Cerró los ojos y siguió besando su piel con una adoración que en otro siglo podría haber resultado sacrílega, hasta que el cansancio terminó por vencerlo.

 _Continuará…._

 _Bueno, pues ¿qué puedo decir? Esta fue la primera lección que Bunny quiere darle a Jack antes de decirle lo que sucede en realidad. El en siguiente capítulo sabremos qué más pasa con ésta zona y veremos qué otro plan tiene Bunny para mostrarle a Jack._

 _Quería agregar más cosas pero el capítulo quedó muy largo y creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí._

 _Tendré que ser breve contestando a los reviews, la verdad es algo tarde y necesito dormir :c_

 _So:_

 _Samikun15: gracias por dejar tu review :3 Saludos!_

 _akima quiroly: Realmente lamento que lo hayas pasado mal, no puedo culparte por no dejar review, sería egoísta de mi parte pretender darme tanta importancia. Espero que hayas estado mejor en estos días, que te recuperes y que tu bebé esté bien, y que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes. Me alegra que lo que escribo sirva para animarte un poco. Desde aquí te mando todo mi amor y mis buenas vibras esperando que esta situación mejore, en realidad me sentí muy triste al saber que lo estuviste pasando mal. Pero ánimo, esas cosas se superan y siempre hay razones para seguir adelante. Estaría genial conocernos, yo no tengo ninguna objeción, si quieres podemos organizarnos para vernos aunque sea un rato, estaría muy bien. Te mando un enorme abrazo y un beso, y una vez más, espero que todo esté bien._

 _Aster: realmente aprecio que te tomes el tiempo de analizar la historia en sí y no solo la situación sentimental de los protagonistas. De hecho, creo que en general quienes están leyendo este fic están dándole importancia a la trama y eso me anima mucho, pues me pasó en otro fandom que comencé a escribir un fic más o menos con esta temática y lo que todos querían saber era cuándo iba a haber lemon. Eso me pegó mucho, la verdad. En fin, agradezco tus palabras y que te tomes tiempo incluso en deducir tus hipótesis :p en este capítulo dejé algunas pistas, a ver si tienes alguna apuesta *con pose desafiante*. Un besoooote!_

 _Guest: qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. De hecho esa escena final sí era "graciosa" para quitarle un poco de tensión al asunto, creo yo. Me alegra que te parezca bien la personalidad de Bunny, siempre he creído que enamorado sería así, sobreprotector y extremadamente amoroso *-* aunque sin dejar de ser rudo, eso sí. Muy bien, te mando un gran abrazo :)_

 _Nelson: querido, estoy muy contenta de que te hayas divertido en tu viaje :) me gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver un musical así, suena a que debe ser una gran experiencia. Con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, se supone que Bunny conocía a Jack desde antes de que entrara al ejército, por eso North le dijo eso. Más adelante explicaré cómo ocurrió así que no te impacientes :)…. pasando a otra cosa, me puso un poco triste leer que habías sido acosado en la escuela, creo que muchos pasamos por una situación así pero lo importante es superarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas con la frente en alto. Ese tipo de experiencias nos marcan y pueden volvernos más fuertes si sabemos encaminar el dolor que provocan en su momento. Yo sé que tienes muchas capacidades y cualidades que te servirán para hacer que tu vida siga siendo plena y feliz, lo cual espero con todo mi corazón. Espero que pases bien la semana santa y desde aquí te mando muchos besos, abrazos y todo mi amor :'D_

 _Gabriela Taisho: No hay necesidad de disculparse, la universidad nos come a todos vivos D: en fin, espero que no tengas muchos problemas y que te vaya muy bien con trabajos y exámenes y toda la carga e.e ¿qué puedo decir? Amo hacer a estos dos pelear y desafinar uno con el otro XD le pone más sazón a la historia. Jack ya tuvo su lección, a ver si no le cuesta más cara conforme avanza la historia. Pitch volverá, pero aún no. Le faltan algunos capítulos para llegar allí :3 Bunny ya conocía a Jack, pero más adelante explicaré qué pasa con sus sentimientos y desde cuando se enamoró de él. En fin, te deseo mucha suerte con ese monstruo come-estudiantes y no te preocupes por los reviews, realmente entiendo tu situación mejor de lo que crees :s Besos!_

 _Paloma-san: No me siento tan pro como para pensar que uno de mis fics sea mejor que un libro ya publicado, pero muchas gracias por halagarme tanto *se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos* no puedo con la felicidad :'D Pasando al fic, ya no odies a Jack, mira, ya se está redimiendo un poco –w- aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo le durará -3- nuestro Jackie es cambiante y caprichoso y Bunny puede perder la paciencia, mujajajajaja*se frota las manos como villana malvada* Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo y espero que te vaya bien con tus nuevas profes :3 te mando un fuerte abrazo y un pay –w-_

 _Alley Michaelis: Don't worry be happy la inspiración no siempre llega :3 ¿los cuatro años? simplemente significa que Bunny conocía a Jack desde antes de que entrara al ejército y que lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de él :3 más adelante explicaré cómo se dio esto, lo prometo. Me alegra que te haya parecido lindo :v te mando un abrazote!_

 _dany-dragon: *comiendo galletas* pues ya vez, ñom ñom, les llegó el amor, mucho más del que cualquiera de los dos esperaba XD tu kokoro muy probablemente volverá a sufrir, y es todo lo que puedo adelantar :c lo siento :c pero prometo que valdrá la pena :´'D tú confía en mi *sonríe inocentemente mientras unos cuernos rojos aparecen sobre su cabeza* muchos besos!_

 _Victoria Snow: Mucho sin saber de ti! Qué bueno que te haya gustado :'D te mando un gran abrazo!_

 _MidSD: Madre santa, creí que cuando te descubrieron leyendo mi fic habían terminado por dejarte incomunicada por andar leyendo yaoi e.e a una conocida le pasó así, la verdad al principio son muchas risas pero de pronto es más como "no ahora por favor" XD me alegra que no haya sido el caso, estaba preocupada y me sentía muy muy MUY culpable. En fin, qué bueno que lo que va de la historia te haya gustado :'D Ya verás cómo avanza esto, la verdad no quiero hacer spoiler pero tu teoría es buena XD Arañas fritas? ¿¡Pues a dónde fuiste!? .-. Ok, te mando un confundido y gran abrazo._

 _: Espero que tu corazón se repare un poco más :'D la verdad, me encanta hacer las historias muy sufridas, pero también me gusta escribir los momentos bonitos y de felicidad. Y al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y dejar review, lo valoro como no tienes idea :) Espero que estés bien, te mando besos y abrazos!_

 _DarkCupidFearless: e.e el maltrato no es amor, esposo. Bueno, en todo caso eres un llorón :3 me aprovecharé de eso en algún momento, jojojojo *risa malvada*. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y…sí, me encanta ver el mundo arder, un poco de ayuda siempre se aprecia, jejejeje. ¿Qué puedo decir acerca de Monterrey? Hace un calor de aquellos. Personalmente, creo que el calor de aquí es el más feo que he sentido en mi vida :s la verdad no voy a conciertos y esas cosas porque está muy peligroso, parece que no pero hay que tener el plan muy bien hecho de cómo irte, a donde irte y en casa de quién quedarte (además vivo muy lejos de la Arena como para pensar en irme yo sola), asi que eso no es gran ventaja :c pero ya no pensemos en cosas tristes XD. Pasando al fic, sí, en algún momento sentí que la reconciliación fue apresurada pero eso es en realidad porque más adelante lo van a tener difícil. Quiero darles algo de felicidad antes de que les estalle la bomba e.e ¿te parece lógico? Bien, esposo, me retiro. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y espero que cumplas y no hagas más berrinches –w-_

 _Y a todos quienes lean esto, muchos besos, abrazos y buenas vibras para estas vacaciones :'D aunque no sean muy largas…_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	11. Mensaje en clave

_Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien luego de semana santa. ¿Quién tuvo vacaciones? Yo sí pero desde la semana pasada he tenido que volver a la realidad. Es duro, ¿no? Jejeje…_

 _En fin, esta semana las cosas se ponen cada vez más pesadas para mí así que antes de empezar con la tortura les dejo este capítulo._

 _Espero que les esté pareciendo bien como va pasando la historia. En este capítulo hay más romance, pero también se revela algo clave, así que los invito a que lean :D_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 11: Mensaje en clave**

En algún momento de la madrugada Jack despertó, quizás por el ruido del viento que se colaba por la ventana, que era algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado, o quizás simplemente porque su cuerpo así se lo estaba indicando. Se sentía un poco raro, pero una vez más, esto era de por sí extraño, diferente, nuevo para él.

A pesar de que la noche era fría, él se encontraba bien; la manta que lo cubría sumaba bastante al calor que ya generaba su cuerpo contra el de Aster, que seguía abrazándolo fuerte. Sentía su pecho moverse contra su espalda cada vez que respiraba. Uno de sus brazos lo envolvía por la cintura, sujetándolo firmemente, el otro se acomodaba debajo de su cabeza como una almohada, y sus labios, oh por todos los cielos, sus labios estaban pegados a su nuca como si ni en sueños quisiera dejar de besarlo. Jack sonrió al pensar en esto y sintió un delicioso cosquilleo hacer que su cuerpo se erizara y se enroscara contra el de Aster, consumido por la emoción.

Le generaba una vibración intensa y confusa sentir como su cuerpo encajaba tan bien con el de Aster. Como si su lugar fuera exactamente ahí, en brazos de ese hombre que parecía haber hecho aparición en su vida con la única finalidad de sacarlo completamente de sus esquemas.

Y extrañamente, no se sentía mal. Se sentía totalmente diferente y ajeno a cualquier cosa que Jack hubiera esperado para su vida, pero era una sensación que se sumaba a un intenso bienestar que no podría simplemente dejar ir.

Por dios. Esto iba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que él hubiera conocido. Una pasión como la que sentía cuando estaba con Aster debería estar prohibida…y de hecho lo estaba. Jack se seguía recordando a sí mismo que todo esto estaba mal de principio a fin pero ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer él, débil como era, para resistirse a este sentimiento que lo arrollaba, lo azotaba, lo levantaba del suelo y lo lanzaba por los aires como si fuera una hoja seca caída de un árbol?

Nada. Jack no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y por el momento, no quería evitarlo, así estaba muy bien. Más que bien.

Así era como había deseado terminar con Aster aquella noche en el faro. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tanto esperar había dado un buen resultado al fin.

.

.

.

Jack volvió a despertar cuando sintió sobre él el peso de algo caliente que lo cubría. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Aster se había dado la vuelta para quedar sobre él; se acomodó con cuidado por encima de su cuerpo, lo sostuvo del rostro con una mano y lo besó. Con la otra mano se apoyaba en la cama para no dejar todo su peso encima de Jack.

Jack se dejó llevar por el beso, y mientras se dejaba hacer, le acariciaba la espalda, sujetándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Quiso abrir sus piernas y envolverlo con ellas, atraerlo más y dejar que el instinto siguiera su curso, ya estaban desnudos después de todo. Se sorprendió de lo excitado que se sentía aun cuando acababa de despertar y sus sentidos apenas comenzaban a hacerse conscientes de lo que pasaba. Quería esto, lo deseaba más de lo que le era posible admitir, quería continuar.

Pero Aster le sujetó las piernas para mantenerlas juntas y deshizo el beso antes de que Jack pudiera hacer lo que tenía planeado. Aunque su Snowflake tenía una expresión molesta, Aster le sonrió y se inclinó una última vez para besar la punta de su nariz.

-Ahora no, pequeño, no tenemos tiempo- explicó, en parte provocándolo y en parte burlándose de la exquisita frustración que saboreaba de sus labios-, tenemos que darnos un baño, desayunar algo e irnos de aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo planeas que salga de aquí si anoche despedazaste mi ropa?- preguntó Jack con la voz más provocativa que pudo hacer, sosteniendo a Aster del cuello para que no se alejara. Pero el comandante no cayó en su intento de seducción. Debía admitir que a pesar de que aún era bastante inocente Jack podía ser muy tentador si se lo proponía. Pero por ahora no era momento para permitirle ganar esta partida.

-Iré por tu ropa limpia a la camioneta-, sonrió mientras se incorporaba y se ponía los pantalones, y una vez que los tuvo puestos le señaló una puerta-, ahí, entra y date un baño mientras vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah…-Jack soltó un suspiro, decepcionado porque no había tenido la reacción que él quería-…está bien.

Bajó de la cama, envolviéndose la cintura con una de las sábanas, presa de un nerviosismo que Aster encontró adorable.

-Ehhm… ¿Aster…?

Aster se había quedado sentado al borde de la cama sabiendo que esto pasaría.

-¿Sí, Frostbite?

-¿Dónde está el compartimiento para las cápsulas desinfectantes? ¿Y…dónde están las cápsulas?

-Ah…- sonrió, poniéndose de pie y asomándose al baño-, verás Frostbite, aquí se utilizan estas barras… se llama jabón corporal. ¿Y ves esa botella de ahí? Es shampoo. Lo dejas caer en tu cabello y lo lavas.

-Pero….pero ¿qué hay del desinfectante?

-Con esto te desinfectas-, sonrió Bunny, dándose la vuelta para salir del baño que dicho sea de paso era muy pequeño y no muy agradable desde el punto de vista estético-. Y… por cierto, es muy probable que no haya agua caliente así que ten cuidado cuando….

El grito de sorpresa de Jack lo interrumpió.

-¡ESTA HELADA!

Aster rio mientras salía de la habitación, dejando atrás a un Jack confundido y tiritando de frío.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack salió del baño después de tardar varios minutos tratando de figurarse cómo se suponía que se usaba una barra de jabón, Bunny estaba recostado en la cama, que ya estaba arreglada tal y como ellos la habían encontrado al entrar la noche anterior, esperando su turno para tomar un baño. A lado de él descansaban dos cambios de ropa limpios, uno para cada uno. Sobre una mesilla que estaba junto a la cama, había dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas.

-¿Qué tal el baño, Jackie?

Jack hizo un gesto de disgusto y no contestó. Al pasar por su lado para tomar la ropa limpia, Aster lo pescó de la cintura y lo jaló hacia él, y habló contra la sensible piel de su cuello y su nuca, aún fría y con algunas gotas de agua bajando desde su cabello:

-Si quieres, la próxima vez me baño contigo para que no tengas frío, ¿mmmh?

-¡Suéltame!- pidió Jack, mitad avergonzado y mitad sonriendo. Aster rio y lo soltó antes de entrar él a bañarse.

.

.

.

Más tarde, luego de haber terminado de vestirse y de tomar el café, Aster le explicó que la fiesta había terminado bastante tarde y que probablemente todos los pobladores descansarían así que era mejor que se fueran de una vez.

La partida fue rápida. Jack lamentó no poder comer una vez más allí, pero tenía una idea bastante clara de que no estaban en esa zona precisamente para pasar unas cómodas vacaciones.

Jack se sentó junto a Aster y se concentró, como él le había dicho el día anterior, en mirar al exterior y poder absorber cuanta información pudiera del camino.

-Aster…- dijo Jack de pronto, cuando ya se habían alejado bastante-, si alguna vez vuelves aquí, ¿puedo venir contigo?

La expresión de Aster no sufrió cambio alguno. No contestó.

Por un momento, Jack pensó que no lo había escuchado, hasta que lo escuchó soltar un suspiro que no le sonó a nada bueno.

-Claro que sí, Snowflake. Pero no sé si haya oportunidad de….-, luego, negó con la cabeza un par de veces-, ya te dije que hay cosas en las que no puedo mentirte. Es…es muy probable que no podamos volver. Jack… el gobierno decidió desocupar esta zona, desaparecer a la población.

Cuando escuchó esto, Jack no supo que pensar. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿Desaparecer?

-Es una forma muy vaga de decirlo- confirmó Bunny después de un momento-, la verdad es que nadie sabe qué sucede exactamente con las poblaciones cuando el gobierno decide desalojarlos de los lugares que habitan. Pero…considerando la existencia de lugares como la Gran Fábrica, no creo que tengan un fin muy agradable.

El tono sombrío que había terminado por adoptar Bunny en su voz no se comparaba en nada con el frío y oscuro vacío que Jack ahora sentía en su corazón.

-E… ¿ellos lo saben?

-No-. Bunnymund se quedó en silencio un momento-. Y no tenemos permitido decírselos. El gobierno teme que de saberlo cometan alguna insurrección. Además...

Bunny se quedó en silencio, pero Jack se convenció a sí mismo de esperar a que siguiera hablando.

-…además, son la moneda de cambio que el gobierno tiene para negociar con Oriental End. Supuestamente hace poco les enviaron un ultimátum, donde decían que si no cesaban las hostilidades acabarían con los pobladores de esas zonas.

-Y los ataques no se detuvieron.

-Exacto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer algo así?- preguntó alzando la voz-, ¡seguir atacando como locos, sin importarles las vidas de esas personas! ¿No se supone que son sus ciudadanos? ¿Prefieren seguir con esta maldita guerra…?

Las ideas de Jack quedaron interrumpidas cuando Aster soltó una risa que lo hizo voltear a verlo. La sonrisa amarga que había quedado en su rostro lo descolocó por completo.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón. Pero eso también podrías aplicarlo perfectamente a nuestro gobierno, ¿No crees?- preguntó- ¿qué tal si dejaran a esas personas regresar a Oriental End, y quizás eso ayudaría a que las hostilidades disminuyeran?

Jack se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente los dejaran vivir y ya? ¿Quiénes son más hijos de puta en esta historia, ellos o nosotros?

Jack siguió en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que su reacción anterior no había estado justificada en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

-Mierda…- Jack escuchó a Bunny decir entre dientes, disminuyendo abruptamente la velocidad a la que viajaban-, Jack, ve allá atrás. Hay una revisión en el camino.

-¿Revisión?

-Sí. Sólo ve y siéntate atrás.

Jack se puso de pie y caminó hacia el asiento trasero, confundido. Aster lo miró de reojo.

-¿Jack? Escúchame. Por mi rango ellos no pueden revisarme pero a ti sí. Lo más probable es que te interroguen, así que si te preguntan, salimos ayer del cuartel a las 6 en punto y fuimos a la zona B-435 a dejar víveres- respiró profundo, pensó un momento y agregó-, pasamos la noche allá porque se nos hizo tarde. Estábamos haciendo el inventario y nos dio la impresión de que nos estaban ocultando cosas para que les lleváramos más alimentos. Al final todo fue una falsa alarma pero como se nos había hecho de noche….

-Espera un segundo-le interrumpió Jack, alarmado-¿les echaré la culpa a ellos? ¡Ellos no hicieron nada más que tratarnos bien!

-Lo sé, Frostbite, lo sé, ¿crees que no me importa? Esas personas me agradan mucho y realmente... si das esa versión su situación no cambia mucho, pero si no les das una historia convincente serás tú quien esté en peligro. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que algo te pase. Ahora, no des detalles muy específicos a menos que te pregunten o será muy obvio que algo está fuera de lugar. ¿De acuerdo?

Jack cerró los ojos y terminó por asentir, aunque sabía que Aster no lo podía ver por tener sus ojos en el camino. Se sentía inquieto, asustado. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de dominar el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Snowflake… -comenzó a decir Aster, pero en ese momento llegaron al lugar en donde se iba a hacer la revisión-…ponte los audífonos.

.

.

.

-Buenos días, comandante Bunnymund-, habló un joven soldado haciendo un saludo militar, una vez que Bunny abrió la puerta del vehículo-, perdone el inconveniente. Recibimos la información de que está viajando con uno de sus reclutas. Por motivos de seguridad debemos interrogarlo.

-Seguro- respondió Bunny, relajado, para luego voltear a ver a Jack- ¡Overland! ¡Quítate esas malditas cosas de las orejas y ven acá!

Jack hizo un gesto de enojo y se quitó las unidades de sonido de los oídos, lanzándolas al asiento bruscamente.

Antes de salir del vehículo, otro joven soldado se acercó a él.

-Disculpe comandante, pero tenemos que poner una cinta de seguridad en sus ojos.

Jack resistió el impulso de voltear a ver a Aster. La sola idea lo paralizó.

-Adelante, él sabe las reglas.

Las reglas de no ver a dónde lo llevaban, no ver la carretera, no ver las instalaciones de alta seguridad. En fin, no ver nada que no fuera de su incumbencia.

Jack conocía esto demasiado bien. Quiso gritar cuando la cinta se pegó sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole abrirlos, pero resistió. Bunny alcanzó a sujetar su mano un momento y apretarla con fuerza sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, y resistió las ganas de romperles la cara todos los que estuvieran presentes cuando los vio guiarlo al interior del improvisado cuartel.

.

.

.

Jack sintió que era jalado con firmeza pero sin violencia. Siguió las instrucciones que le iban dando para recorrer el lugar. Finalmente, lo detuvieron.

-Hay una pared enfrente de usted, - indicó uno de los soldados-, extienda las manos y apóyelas en ella. Abra las piernas un poco.

Jack obedeció y sintió las manos de uno de los muchachos palpando sus costados, su cintura y sus piernas, asegurándose de que no trajera consigo armas u otras cosas. Y entendía esto bastante bien.

Lo hicieron caminar unos metros más.

Cuando le indicaron que se sentara tanteó atrás de él y una vez que localizó el asiento en sus manos, obedeció la orden. Cuando le quitaron la cinta de los ojos, con un firme y doloroso jalón, sintió escapar un par de lágrimas pero se convenció de que se debían al escozor y no al miedo que no había dejado de sentir.

Sus ojos tardaron en habituarse a la cegadora luz blanca que iluminaba la austera habitación. Comenzó a escuchar las preguntas al tiempo que sus ojos iban reconociendo los objetos que lo rodeaban.

-¿Nombre completo?

-Jackson Overland.

Una lámpara de dónde provenía la luz, un escritorio de vidrio con estructura metálica…

-¿Número de registro?

-10-52-011

Un estante de armas.

-Unidad a la que pertenece.

-Unidad GC, subunidad P.

-Nivel.

-Principiante.

Un estante con municiones.

-¿Cuándo salieron del cuartel usted y el comandante Bunnymund, y a dónde fueron?

-Salimos ayer a las 6 de la mañana con dirección a la unidad B-435-, explicó firmemente, un poco recuperado de sus nervios, más bien molesto porque la luz que le daba en la cara le impedía ver el rostro del que lo interrogaba.

-¿Cuál era la misión?

-Dejar víveres.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó?

Jack respiró profundo y pensó un poco. Sabía cómo formular las respuestas a este tipo de interrogatorio de memoria, desde que era prácticamente un niño. Por alguna razón sin embargo, ahora sentía que esto no era una ventaja en ningún sentido.

-Originalmente, la entrega y la realización del inventario nos iba a tomar un par de horas. Cuando estábamos haciendo el conteo de lo que les quedaba en la bodega nos dio la impresión de que estaban ocultando cosas para pedirnos que les lleváramos más y en lo que hicimos una revisión más exhaustiva se hizo de noche, así que decidimos pasar la noche allá.

-¿….decidimos?

-¡Quiero decir!- compuso Jack, molesto por su desliz-, que el comandante decidió y yo estuve de acuerdo con él.

-De modo que su comandante le da muchas libertades o es usted un recluta muy altanero-, el tono de superioridad molestó a Jack. Estaba casi seguro de que ese muchacho no era mucho mayor que él-, pero pasando a otra cosa, ¿notó algún comportamiento extraño en los habitantes de la zona B-435?

Jack se quedó en silencio.

-¿Los notó molestos, mostraron algún tipo de desobediencia o rebeldía?- insistió el que lo interrogaba, y Jack supo que no podía quedarse callado más tiempo así que contestó lo más simple que se le ocurrió.

-No, no en realidad, tuvimos poco contacto con ellos.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar que mentían en cuanto a los víveres?

-Tenían muy poca agua y la bodega estaba casi vacía- repuso Jack, tranquilizándose a sí mismo pensando que en realidad no mentía-, no hace mucho que se les dio provisiones, y se sabe que podrían estar dispuestos a muchas cosas con tal de seguir viviendo de lo que nuestro gobierno puede darles.

Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que esa era una de las mejores respuestas que había dado alguna vez en un interrogatorio. Estaba seguro de que el otro había sonreído con su respuesta.

-Muy bien, una cosa más. ¿Ha presenciado o escuchado algo raro dentro de su unidad? ¿Sospecha que alguno de sus compañeros esté teniendo algún comportamiento indebido?

Jack se imaginó todas las consecuencias posibles a sus actos en ese momento. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se supiera todo lo que sucedía entre él y Bunnymund. Se preguntó qué pasaría si una insolencia saliera de su boca en esos instantes.

Como cuando era niño.

-¿Más raro que cubrirme los ojos con cinta, ponerme una lámpara en la cara y hacerme preguntas estúpidas? Ah, una vez un compañero estaba haciendo una imitación de un unicornio, ¿eso cuenta como comportamiento indebido?

Jack sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Había alguien a lado de él, que le había dado un puñetazo para que guardara silencio, tirándolo en el acto de la silla. Jack se apoyó en uno de sus codos y se acarició la mejilla con una mano, pero había logrado lo que quería.

Ahora que no tenía la lámpara en la cara pudo verle la cara al soldado que lo interrogaba, solo para comprobar que en efecto, no podía ser mucho mayor que él. Esto lo hizo relajarse bastante.

La respuesta sarcástica de Jack había descolocado al muchacho, tanto que ahora lo miraba con asombro como si no quisiera continuar el interrogatorio.

Había alguien cerca de él pero Jack no lo pudo distinguir ya que estaba en las sombras. Se acercó al muchacho y pareció decirle algo. Éste asintió.

-Levántenlo y pónganle la cinta en los ojos- ordenó al resto de los que estaban en la habitación-, y llévenlo de regreso con el comandante Bunnymund. Todo en orden.

.

.

.

-¿Señor? ¿Está seguro?

-Sí, tiene una buena coartada, déjalo ir...por ahora-, sonrió entre la oscuridad-, no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima de todos modos.

.

.

.

Jack permitió que lo guiaran de regreso con el comandante. Podía sentir que había por lo menos tres chicos alrededor de él y uno más caminando al frente de la comitiva, y le pareció una exageración. No era como si él fuera un criminal de alto riesgo o algo así.

-¿No dio problemas?- escuchó la voz de Bunnymund, y le sonó perfectamente igual a como sonaba cuando lo conoció-, Overland puede ser un muchacho muy difícil si se lo propone.

-Ningún problema, señor- repuso uno de ellos, y Jack no pudo reconocer la voz-, es un elemento confiable. Lamentamos el inconveniente y les deseamos un buen viaje a casa.

Jack se lo imaginó haciendo el saludo reglamentario y a Bunnymund correspondiendo, inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

Lo condujeron al interior del vehículo y una vez ahí uno de los soldados le arrancó la cinta de los ojos con un jalón fuerte, casi violento.

La reacción de Jack fue quedarse inmóvil, y solo cuando aquél salió del vehículo pudo cubrirse los ojos con las manos, haciendo todo lo posible por no quejarse. Sentía dolor, pero no quería demostrarlo, eso sería un terrible golpe para su orgullo en ese momento.

Se quedó sentado donde estaba y sintió que Bunnymund encendía el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha. Estuvieron en silencio por lo menos diez minutos.

.

.

.

Aster orilló el vehículo y lo apagó. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie y caminó al asiento trasero, hacia donde estaba Jack.

Jack no dijo nada, ni siquiera levantó la vista. Aster lo sujetó del rostro, pero no había delicadeza en su gesto como muchas veces antes, sino hasta podría decirse que toda su expresión y la fuerza de sus movimientos estaban condicionadas por el enojo. Jack resistió con el rostro volteado hacia otro lado hasta que él lo obligó a mirarlo. Lo observó por un momento, analizando su rostro, luego su expresión se transformó en una llena de furia, mientras él se ponía de pie intempestivamente.

-¡Voy a matar a esos bastardos!

-¡Aster, espera!-el comandante había echado a andar el vehículo otra vez y había dado una vuelta en U a media carretera, apretando el acelerador con tantas ganas que Jack se asustó-. ¡Por favor, Aster, no es nada, está bien!

-¿Cómo que _está bien_? ¡Te golpearon, Jack! ¡Esos malnacidos no tenían por qué ponerte una mano encima!

-¡Escucha, yo tuve la culpa!- trató de explicar Jack mientras forcejeaba con él intentando que frenara o mínimo que diera la vuelta y continuaran con su camino- ¡Yo dije tonterías para que se enojaran conmigo, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para que no sospecharan otra cosa!- Aster no disminuyó la velocidad-… ¡¿No será peor si vas allá y les reclamas?! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Basta! ¡Detén esta maldita cosa!

Sorprendentemente para Jack, Aster obedeció.

Se quedaron quietos un momento luego del freno repentino que hizo que Jack casi cayera hacia el frente. Mientras tanto, Aster cerró los ojos y se dedicó a hacer lo posible por calmarse, antes de que su Snowflake se enojara con él. No pudo entender por qué había perdido el control tan de repente.

-¿Aster?

-Jack...-dijo, después de pensarlo por un momento-, anoche hubo otro ataque. Una vez que volvamos al cuartel North y yo partiremos con los avanzados a reforzar a los que ya están en el frente.

-¿Pero…?

\- North me llamó y me lo explicó mientras te tenían allí. Por eso reforzaron la vigilancia en las carreteras. Por eso tuvieron que interrogarte hoy.

Jack se quedó en silencio, esperando por si Aster decía otra cosa.

No lo hizo.

En cambio volvió a echar a andar el vehículo y esta vez retomó el camino, cosa que Jack agradeció dentro de su mente.

-¿Jack?- él no respondió, pero Aster habló de todas formas-. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

Jack no dijo nada. No se sentó junto a él.

Fue a sentarse en el asiento trasero, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y luego se sujetó la cabeza, enredando las manos en su cabello.

Recién entonces comprendió porqué el comandante había estado tan afectado momentos antes. Le cayó encima como una piedra.

Aster se iría.

Otra vez.

No otra vez, por favor.

No de nuevo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos se dirigieron a sus actividades respectivas.

Los principiantes ya habían sido avisados de que sus comandantes se irían con los reclutas de la unidad avanzada. Estaban tan preocupados por los eventos que sabían que se avecinaban, que nadie tuvo curiosidad por preguntarle a Jack a dónde había ido con Bunny y qué había hecho. El único que se interesó fue Jamie, y Jack le dio la misma versión que les había dado a los soldados cuando lo interrogaron. Por suerte, esta misma preocupación que los embargaba a todos era suficiente para que Jack disfrazara la suya.

Cuando los comandantes partieron, una hora más tarde, Aster no buscó un momento para despedirse de Jack. Jack por su parte tampoco quiso despedirse, sino que buscó en seguida en qué preocuparse para no pensar en él y en todos los peligros que enfrentaría en adelante.

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar exactamente como la vez anterior. Los reclutas se concentraron en prepararse para recibir heridos, racionar provisiones y, llegado el momento, defender el cuartel todo cuanto fuera necesario. Una vez más, Jack se destacó por ser uno de los más activos. Se le veía en la enfermería y en el dormitorio de los avanzados, preparando y desinfectando todo por si acaso. En los entrenamientos se esforzaba como nunca y en las clases teóricas ponía muchísima atención. Fue el primero en ofrecerse a preparar las armas para preparar la defensa en caso de que fuera necesario, y también se dio a la tarea de ayudar a preparar e inventariar las cajas de víveres que Sanderson llevaría a sus compañeros.

La vez anterior, su esfuerzo había sido producto de la culpabilidad. Esta vez era producto de una preocupación mucho más desesperante y desgarradora, a la que no era capaz de ponerle un nombre.

En las noches, era el primero en caer rendido, pero también era el primero en levantarse por las mañanas, y lo primero que hacía era ir a buscar a los tenientes y preguntar si había noticias.

Al cabo de una semana, Toothiana optó por relevarlo de otras actividades y dejarlo a cargo de la comunicación, ocupando un puesto en la Sala de Operaciones.

Jack se desesperaba porque solo uno de los reclutas que estaban en la misión podía hablar con él, pero al menos estaba teniendo noticias y sabía que el comandante estaba bien.

Unos días después, lo relevaron de este puesto también, pues Toothiana notó que pasaba muchas más horas de las que correspondían a su turno, llegando a pasarse dos días sin dormir por estar ahí sentado esperando noticias sin permitir que alguien lo sustituyera.

-Jack, entiendo que estás preocupado pero esto es ridículo- le dijo ella entonces, jalándolo del brazo fuera de la sala-, ¿Crees que eres el único que quiere saber cómo están? Necesitas descansar, no estás bien.

-¡Estoy bien!- trató de defenderse, pero Toothiana fue inflexible.

-¡Ve a comer algo y a dormir un rato, no te quiero ver aquí, ni en los pasillos!

-Pero…

-¡LARGO!

Molesto, Jack salió de allí a paso apresurado, no queriendo que Toothiana notara la contrariedad en su rostro.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No encontraba un modo de sentirse más tranquilo y aunque el muchacho con el que se comunicaba le garantizaba que todo había estado bien hasta el momento, le era imposible dejar de imaginarse los peores escenarios en los que podría encontrarse Aster… su Aster…

Jack se detuvo en sus pasos al darse cuenta de la manera en que sus pensamientos se formulaban. Todos y cada uno estaban dirigidos hacia Aster, condicionados por Aster y por lo que sentía por él…

Era la cosa más extraña que le hubiera pasado alguna vez en la vida. Nunca había experimentado algo así, era un sentimiento totalmente ajeno a lo que esperaba llegar a sentir alguna vez, demasiado grande, que lo invadía…como un virus que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y se negaba a salir… una enfermedad que no parecía tener cura alguna.

Y lo peor era que ahora que Aster no estaba con él, esta cosa mutaba y se transformaba en algo horrible que no lo dejaba descansar ni estar tranquilo. Era una angustia que le cerraba la garganta y que mantenía su energía al cien por ciento aunque en el fondo estuviera muriéndose de cansancio.

Curiosamente, se le vino a la cabeza aquella vez que Aster le dijo que lo quería. Acto seguido, había dicho que podría llegar a amarlo. En ese momento, Jack no pudo hacer más que reír porque aquella era una idea completamente absurda.

Pero en este momento se atrevió a pensar.

¿Así era como se sentía el amor?

¿Estaba enamorado de Aster?

¿De otro hombre?

No. Por supuesto que no. Eso no era posible, no. Quería mucho a Aster, se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con él, los besos habían sido deliciosos, el sexo había sido increíble, lo extrañaba, le preocupaba infinitamente que algo pudiera pasarle, no era capaz de imaginarse qué haría si algo llegara a sucederle…

Pero…eso no era amor. ¿Cómo podía ser amor?

¿Cómo….cómo podía…?

.

.

.

Jack detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró a sí mismo frente a la oficina de Aster. Decidió que entraría un rato, a rodearse de sus cosas, quizás tomar una de sus camisas del perchero, envolverse en ella y recostarse en el sillón.

Sacudió la cabeza como para ahuyentar el pensamiento. Suficientemente confundido estaba ya como para seguir pensando en tonterías. ¿Por qué habría de hacer una cosa tan cursi y estúpida? Eso era lo que hacían las chicas enamoradas en las películas, ¿por qué lo haría él en la vida real, y a causa de Aster por sobre todas las cosas?

Aunque pensándolo bien… ya lo había hecho antes.

Pero se había tratado de convencer a sí mismo de que la culpabilidad era la que determinaba sus acciones en esa ocasión.

Ahora era distinto.

Escuchó unos pasos y volteó, para ver que el Teniente Sanderson se aproximaba por el pasillo. Trató de disimular que había estado a punto de colarse en la oficina de Bunnymund, así que levantó la mano para saludarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sanderson le respondió con un gesto similar. Se veía exhausto.

Le hizo una seña, como invitándolo a su oficina, y Jack decidió que quizás sería buena idea ir. Después de todo, distraerse por un rato tendría que venirle bien, y le serviría para al menos fingir un poco mejor que _no_ llevaba dos semanas pensando en Aster sin parar.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse, la oficina de Sanderson era muy hogareña y cómoda. Los muebles eran bastante bajitos, supuso Jack que hechos a la medida del teniente. Había varias sillas tapizadas con cojines cómodos y reinaba el dorado y el azul en la decoración. Había un estante con muchos libros,- libros hechos de papel y no pantallas electrónicas, que Jack no estaba tan acostumbrado a ver salvo, de hecho, en algunas de las ocasiones en que había entrado a la oficina de Aster.

Sanderson se aproximó a una mesita que había en un rincón, semejante a la que Bunny tenía en su oficina, pero no tenía allí una cafetera sino una pequeña jarra electrónica para calentar agua. Antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar algo, el teniente le había dejado en las manos una taza de té recién hecho y puesto un plato con galletas sobre una mesa bajita. Se sentó frente a la mesa y con un movimiento de su mano invitó a Jack a que tomara asiento en la otra silla.

Jack aceptó la invitación. Tenía que admitir que apreciaba mucho más un té caliente que las pastillas que todo el mundo tomaba para calmarse.

-Teniente Sanderson…- comenzó a hablar cuando hubieron pasados un par de minutos-….tengo unas preguntas qué hacerle, pero no quisiera molestarle.

Sandy lo observó con atención mientras le daba una mordida a una galleta para luego beber un poco de té. Jack tomó su gesto neutral como indicativo de que lo escucharía.

En realidad Jack no había venido aquí a esto. Pero el teniente le inspiraba mucha confianza y aunque no era común que pasara tiempo con él, supuso que no le iba a negar la información que le pediría. Tooth también era una persona confiable pero Jack supuso que ya le había hecho suficientes preguntas, y ya le había dado demasiadas pistas acerca de sus miedos, como para arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta de los problemas que había ahora en su cabeza. Buscó una manera de no hacer el asunto tan directo, y no supo exactamente de donde le vino la inspiración para la siguiente pregunta.

Pensó en las personas de la zona B-435, y se imaginó lo que en poco tiempo pasaría con ellas.

Pero ahora, ¿todas las personas de Oriental End eran así? Eran tan… extraños. Tan imperfectos.

Tan libres.

-Teniente…- repitió, un poco avergonzado de haberse ido al espacio por un momento-, ¿usted sabe cómo fue que se inició la guerra? ¿Por qué nuestro gobierno tiene conflictos con Oriental End? ¿Cómo son ellos?

Los amables ojos de Sanderson miraron a Jack con un gran asombro. Jack se preguntó si había hecho mal en preguntarle aquello.

Sandy dejó su taza en la mesa antes de que su rostro adoptara una expresión pensativa. Levantó un dedo hacia Jack, en una silenciosa indicación de que no se moviera, mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia uno de sus libreros.

Acercó un pequeño escalón de madera, subió en él y alcanzó parándose en la punta de sus pies uno de los libros. Se veía viejo, y cuando lo acercó a Jack él no pudo ver que tuviera algún título en la portada.

Sandy puso el libro frente a Jack. El libro tenía varios separadores acomodados en diferentes hojas. Sandy abrió el libro en el primer separador, y le señaló a Jack un párrafo, como pidiéndole que leyera.

Leyendo algunas líneas por encima, Jack comprendió que aquél era una especie de libro de historia, sin embargo, una vez que comenzó a leer con más atención se dio cuenta de que ésta era una historia muy diferente a la que les enseñaban a todos desde la educación básica.

Para empezar, era la primera vez que Jack veía información precisa sobre el inicio de la guerra.

" _Para el año 20(…), Occident End había conquistado los países más importantes del último continente. Alarmados por el desmoronamiento de las instituciones tradicionales de la sociedad, comenzaron a hacerse campañas para reforzar la idea del matrimonio y la familia. Diez años después, habían sido promulgadas leyes que prohibían bajo cualquier circunstancia el aborto, las relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio, las relaciones de parejas homosexuales, los cambios de cualquier parte de la identidad de una persona incluyendo el cambio de género y muchos tipos de cirugía plástica. Casi todos los lugares públicos fueron divididos para ser usados en forma separada por hombres y mujeres. La población de jóvenes había disminuido en las últimas décadas, así que se estableció una ley que obligaba a las mujeres a casarse y a tener al menos un hijo antes de sus 21 años…"_

Esta parte aparecía subrayada con un color rojo que hubiera sido muy difícil de ignorar. Jack levantó la vista hacia Sanderson sin entender.

El teniente esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona y guio la mano de Jack para que cambiara la página hasta el siguiente marcador. Jack lo hizo, y volvió a leer lo que ahí encontró subrayado.

"… _los castigos iban desde el exilio, pasando por la cárcel, los trabajos forzados y finalmente la pena de muerte. Hace aproximadamente 80 años, la Gran Fábrica fue construida para que los criminales capturados por el gobierno aportaran algo a la sociedad. Hace 50 años, la Computadora fue programada para archivar en ella la información de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Occident End. La Computadora ofrece grandes beneficios al desarrollo de la sociedad; determina a qué puede dedicarse cada persona, contribuye a distribuir las labores justamente, de acuerdo a las habilidades de cada quien, asigna parejas adecuadas, determina el desarrollo de cada familia y guarda toda información importante que pueda ser de utilidad al país. El Gobierno la ha utilizado también con el paso de los años para determinar quiénes son los miembros más aptos de la sociedad para gobernar, para ser servidor público, para dedicarse a una profesión u oficio o incluso para formar parte del ejército…"_

Jack repasó con sus ojos el resto, que no estaba subrayado, antes de pasar al siguiente marcador sin necesidad de que Sanderson lo guiara. Éste ahora solo lo miraba, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

" _Quienes lograron escapar buscaron huir al lado oriental del mundo. Se estima que entre un cinco y un diez por ciento de la población al menos intentó llegar del otro lado del océano, la mayoría sin éxito. Los países aliados de Oriente aceptaron a los pobladores que consiguieron concluir la travesía, pero para entonces, muchos de sus ciudadanos, que habían venido de visita por alguna razón, habían quedado varados en Occident End. Durante esos meses, los roces entre ambos grupos de países fueron demasiado tensos. Uno reclamaba sus ciudadanos al otro, pero además se exigían indemnizaciones, cambios políticos, acuerdos, alianzas y tratos que nunca llegaban a formalizarse. Finalmente, después de muchos desacuerdos y de que Occident End no aceptara la liberación de los ciudadanos de Oriental End atrapados en su territorio, la guerra estalló"._

Jack contuvo la respiración. La versión que él conocía, o más bien, la que todos aceptaban aunque no estaban seguros, era que Oriental End había intentado colonizar algunos países de Occident End y que esto había llevado a la guerra. Las ideologías también habían sido parte del problema, claro, pero esta historia era francamente ridícula. Lo que decía este libro era imposible.

Aun así, buscó el siguiente marcador y siguió leyendo.

" _Oriental End tuvo diversas crisis con el paso de los años. La población se negó a aceptar leyes similares a las de Occident End y por lo tanto, con la diversificación en las formas de organizarse de los ciudadanos, las instituciones sufrieron cambios drásticos de los que no se tiene suficiente información debido a la fuerte política de hermetismo adoptada hacia Occident End. A partir del inicio de la guerra, las acciones hostiles entre ambos grupos fueron recrudeciéndose. Hace treinta años, Occident End terminó de colocar en su límite marítimo una barrera que crea corrientes de agua y un grueso muro de gas tóxico para impedir la entrada de barcos o aviones de Oriental End. Esto marcó el inicio del final de la Guerra, que se consumó hace aproximadamente quince años…"_

 _-_ Espera… ¿¡qué?! –Jack levantó el libro y lo observó por todas partes, sintiendo que le estaban jugando una broma-, ¿Cómo que la Guerra terminó? ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora?

Cuando volteó a ver a Sandy, éste había escrito algo en una pantalla para él.

"Éste libro dejó de ser distribuido hace casi cuarenta años. Casi todas las ediciones fueron destruidas. Nadie lo recuerda actualmente y los libros de historia que se usan desde entonces omiten todas estas cosas. Para la población, la Guerra ha seguido todos estos años".

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de entender. Esto no cuadraba en ninguna de las ideas que había aprendido durante toda su vida.

Sanderson tenía que estar mintiendo. Esto no era posible. La Guerra era una realidad, la vivían día a día, todo el tiempo, prácticamente cada acción de cada ciudadano que vivía en Occident End estaba enfocada en vivir esperando a que el ejército terminara con la Guerra. Tenían familias e hijos con el fin de no fallarle a sus gobernantes. Hacían sus trabajos en orden y con responsabilidad para que no hubiera problemas ni desastres. Seguían las reglas, sobre todo el toque de queda, para permitir que los protegieran efectivamente.

Sin la Guerra, nada de esto tenía sentido.

Nada.

Jack levantó la vista y observó a Sanderson un momento. Él no había dejado de observarlo mientras leía, y ahora lo miraba con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro, como si supiera lo impresionante que sería esto para Jack y estuviera preparado para cualquier cosa que sucediera cuando tuviera esta información en sus manos.

-Teniente Sanderson…- Sandy asintió con la cabeza-, ¿Por qué me ha mostrado esto? ¿Ha sido porque le pregunté, o porque quiere que sepa algo en específico?

Sandy hizo una media sonrisa y levantó de nuevo su pantalla electrónica, pareció que iba a empezar a escribir algo en ella, pero quedó interrumpido por un fuerte ruido que comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos mientras una luz roja lo cubría todo.

 _-¡Atención a todos los reclutas!_ \- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Toothiana saliendo de las unidades de audio del cuartel, rebotando por todas partes- _¡vayan a sus puestos en seguida, necesitamos defender el cuartel!_

Jack volteó a ver a Sandy pero para este punto el Teniente se había puesto de pie y ahora corría por el pasillo rumbo a la Sala de Operaciones.

Jack lo siguió, la alarma parecía aumentar su volumen conforme ellos corrían por el pasillo y la voz de Toothiana dando instrucciones se escuchaba cada vez más terrorífica para sus oídos asustados. Cuando llegaron a los pasillos ocupados por los reclutas éstos ya corrían de un lado a otro rumbo a sus pestos de defensa. Jack sin embargo siguió a Sanderson, buscando a Toothiana. Tenía un presentimiento que no podía ignorar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Operaciones, Toothiana estaba inclinada sobre el micrófono dando las últimas instrucciones. Se veía desencajada por la angustia.

Otros reclutas estaban en los diferentes controles, regulando las acciones que iban a darse a continuación. Todos lucían nerviosos, y el presentimiento que Jack había sentido hacía un momento se intensificó haciéndole doler el estómago.

-Sandy…-habló Toothiana en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su compañero y de Jack-… perdimos contacto con North y Bunny, y el cuartel será atacado en diez minutos, un grupo de aviones bombarderos se dirige hacia acá...

Peo Jack pareció haber dejado de escuchar desde el momento en que el nombre del comandante salió de los labios de Tooth.

-¿Perdieron…el contacto?

-Así es- confirmó ella, sentándose en su puesto-, desde hace más de una hora…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jack empujó a uno de sus compañeros que estaba encargado de los comunicadores, y se sentó en su lugar. Comenzó a mover los controles buscando la señal de los comunicadores de Bunnymund y North.

-¡No, Jack es tarde! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!

-¡No me importa! ¡Encontraré la señal, no podemos haberlos perdido nada más así!

¿Cómo podían estar muertos si la maldita Guerra _no_ existía?

Era una esperanza estúpida. Pero Jack estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a ella.

Antes de que Tooth pudiera protestar uno de los muchachos la llamó, alarmado.

-¡Teniente, son más de diez aviones bombarderos! ¡No tenemos suficiente para defendernos de ellos!

Toothiana miró a Sanderson y parecieron consultarlo uno con el otro en silencio antes de que Tooth levantara la voz y anunciara la decisión que había tomado.

-Entonces activaremos el camuflaje. Apresúrense, tenemos poco tiempo.

Jack miró de reojo a Toothiana. El camuflaje eran varias placas de un acero casi indestructible que saldrían de la tierra y cubrirían el cuartel, sin embargo, no podrían resistir un ataque de aviones bombarderos, así que estaban pintadas con colores semejantes a la arena del desierto para perderse en el paisaje.

Una vez que las placas fueran activadas el flujo de electricidad en el cuartel disminuiría, y en el momento en que estuvieran en su lugar quedarían selladas por tres días.

Tenían menos de diez minutos antes de que las placas se sellaran. Si los comandantes no regresaban…y aun si regresaran, si no lo hacían a tiempo…

-Por favor…por favor, contesten…- pidió Jack a través del comunicador mientras seguía buscando la señal pero no encontraba nada. Un temblor comenzó a sentirse en toda la unidad. Todos se sujetaron de los lugares en las que estaban mientras un ruido ensordecedor se dejaba oír alrededor de ellos.

-¡Jack, es tarde, déjalo! ¡Si se perdió la comunicación es que ellos…!

-¡Cállate!

Toothiana se quedó muda ante la insolencia de Jack. A Jack le valió un comino.

Aster no podía estar muerto. No. Jack no iba a escuchar a Toothiana, no iba a dejar de intentarlo ni a renunciar a Aster, no ahora, no ahora que se sentía tan perdido, ahora que lo necesitaba tanto…

Comenzó a escuchar algo que llamó su atención. Sonaba como una especie de zumbido, y por un momento le saturó los oídos, haciéndolo sentir un poco mareado.

Pero después, a través de ese zumbido, pudo escuchar algo. Eran como pequeños golpes, que generaban un ruido agudo. Iban acompañados de pausas. Jack se concentró, escuchándolos, y de pronto una imagen vino a su cabeza.

Bunny, en el faro, descifrando mensajes en clave. Una luz en el horizonte, estando él en la playa. Los sonidos, esos golpeteos los había escuchado antes muchas veces. Ahí, en el faro. Era lo que Aster descifraba.

-¡Aster!- gritó Jack de pronto, y lo más rápido que pudo trató de transcribir la clave de golpes en una hoja de papel que arrebató al chico que estaba al lado de él. Golpes y pausas. Puntos y espacios. Había visto a Aster hacerlo muchas veces. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien.

-¿Jack?- preguntó Tooth acercándose a él, pues acababa de escucharlo decir el nombre del comandante- ¿qué pasa?

-Teniente ¿puede descifrar esto?- preguntó Jack entonces, entregándole el papel a Sanderson, que se había acercado antes que Toothiana. Sanderson lo miró un momento antes de comenzar a escribir abajo unas letras. Jack lo observó atentamente todo el tiempo.

" _La compuerta 3"_

-La compuerta 3…-leyó Jack en voz alta una vez que Sandy terminó de escribir-, ¡Hay que abrir la compuerta 3!

-¡Jack, ya te dije que no hay tiempo, además, podría ser una trampa…!

-¡Este mensaje es del comandante Bunnymund, lo sé! ¡Por favor, sólo escúcheme!

Toothiana se quedó callada un momento.

-Aún si abrimos la compuerta- comenzó a explicar, en voz baja- las placas ya se cierran sobre el cuartel. Aunque lograran llegar a tiempo, podrían ser aplastados. La placa más pesada cae precisamente por encima de esa compuerta. No, es muy arriesga…-

Toothiana quedó interrumpida cuando Sandy se puso entre ella y Jack, negando con la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a Jack e hizo un solo asentimiento, firme. Su mirada le dio a Jack el coraje que necesitaba para dirigirse a los controles de las puertas para abrir la número 3.

Una vez que la activó, se dirigió a la pantalla de una cámara exterior para observar hacia afuera. A pesar de que lo tenía prohibido.

 _Aster…por favor, Aster…_

-¿Los puedes ver?- preguntó Toothiana acercándose, y Jack no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza. No se veía nada y la placa cada vez bajaba más.

-No….ellos no… ¡Ahí!- gritó de repente. Dos vehículos se acercaban a toda velocidad rumbo a la puerta 3. A pesar de que Jack sabía que podía ser una trampa, confiaba en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Aster venía en uno de esos vehículos, él lo sabía.

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, Jack salió corriendo de la Sala de Operaciones, con su corazón golpeando con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho.

Corrió por los pasillos empujando a sus compañeros para abrirse paso, escuchó una voz gritando su nombre, quizás era Jamie o Monty, no lo sabía y no le interesaba, todo lo que quería era llegar a la entrada número 3 y asegurarse con sus propios ojos.

Entró al recibidor y observó desde allí como los dos vehículos se acercaban a toda velocidad levantando una nube de arena del desierto que le impedía ver quién conducía. Los latidos de su corazón los sentía en las orejas. Su estómago estaba hundido y sentía que sus piernas dejarían de sostenerlo en cualquier segundo. El ruido de la placa de metal cerrándose sobre la entrada era demasiado fuerte en sus oídos.

Los dos vehículos aceleraron, sumándose a los sonidos atronadores que ya sentía en sus orejas. A sus espaldas, sintió el tropel de compañeros curiosos que lo siguieron tras el escándalo en el pasillo.

-Aster…dime que eres tú, por favor…- murmuraba entre dientes mientras los vehículos se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta. La placa ya cubría la parte superior y continuaba bajando.

-… ¡Atrás!- gritó de pronto Toothiana, apareciendo de la nada-¡vienen muy rápido, no frenarán a tiempo!

Los muchachos retrocedieron apenas lo suficiente para que los vehículos entraran y frenaran de golpe. La parte superior del segundo vehículo chocó contra la parte de la placa que seguía bajando y fue arrancada completamente.

Hubo un momento de quietud mientras la placa terminaba de caer en su lugar y los jóvenes observaban en silencio ambos vehículos, el segundo de los cuales había alcanzado a entrar de milagro. Cuando sus puertas se abrieron, el primero en salir fue un joven que nadie reconoció.

Jack retrocedió un paso.

El siguiente en salir, fue un joven de la GC-P, seguido por North. Los siguientes rostros que salieron de los vehículos siguieron siendo los compañeros de la unidad avanzada, acompañados por algunos jóvenes que eran totalmente desconocidos.

La mayoría estaban heridos. Algunos venían sujetados por los demás. Se veía que apenas habían cabido en ambas unidades. El último en salir, fue Bunnymund. Cuando Jack lo observó emerger del segundo vehículo, el que casi había sido destruido, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo.

Pero fue quizás en ese instante en que el tiempo volvió a avanzar y Toothiana estaba impartiendo órdenes. Jack se perdió en la marea de reclutas que comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, llevando a los heridos a la enfermería y al dormitorio de avanzados, donde las camillas ya estaban preparadas y listas para atenderlos.

Jack tuvo que obedecer órdenes. Bastante se había puesto en evidencia ya al haber insistido en restablecer la comunicación. Apenas tuvo tiempo para ver cómo Tooth se lanzaba a brazos de North y un segundo después, a Bunnymund sujetándose el brazo con fuerza, tratando de ocultarles a todos lo mucho que le dolía.

Escucharon el estruendo de los aviones bombarderos al pasar encima de la unidad. Debieron pasar muy cerca de las placas camuflageadas, porque las sintieron vibrar con una fuerza atemorizante antes de que por fin el peligro pasara. Pasaron varios minutos. Seguro estaban registrando toda la zona.

Cuando todo pasó, Jack corrió. Jack se inundó de trabajo, como antes. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultarles a todos que estaba con el corazón a mil por hora.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas antes de que todos los heridos de gravedad estuvieran en sus camas, listos para pasar una noche tranquila luego de ser atendidos. Los desconocidos que habían llegado eran soldados de otras unidades que habían sido rescatados por Bunnymund y North. Una vez que el camuflaje cediera, serían llevados con sus superiores, pero por ahora tendrían que quedarse en el cuartel de la GC.

Toothiana mandó a todos los reclutas que habían ayudado a cenar algo y a descansar. Como ella misma había dicho, el flujo de electricidad había sido disminuido y ahora trabajaban prácticamente a oscuras, pues se les daba prioridad a las máquinas que habían sido utilizadas para atender a los heridos. El flujo volvería a la normalidad dentro de una hora más o menos; era por toda la energía que había sido necesaria para activar el camuflaje.

Después del ajetreo, Jack se había quedado sentado un momento en la recepción de la enfermería. Estaba agotado y ahora que no tenía en qué ocuparse y tenía un instante de quietud, su mente había vuelto a trabajar a toda velocidad con todas las cosas en que tenía que pensar.

Sanderson lo encontró allí y casi lo echó a patadas del lugar. Le indicó que fuera a descansar, ya bastante había tenido.

Agregó, con ayuda de su pantalla, que si quería saber más cosas podía verlo al día siguiente.

Jack asintió.

.

.

.

Jack iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo, pensando en un millón de cosas y en nada a la vez. Iba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido de cerca.

Aun así, ciertamente no se alarmó cuando fue sujetado por la espalda. Su piel ya estaba habituada a este calor y a los labios que comenzaron a recorrer su cuello. Y estaba esperándolos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-Aster…-susurró cuando el abrazo fue todavía más fuerte alrededor de él-…aquí no, nos verán…

Escuchó a Aster reír contra su oído y apenas se dio cuenta de que esto le quitaba todo el peso que había sentido hasta este momento, y un dolor que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que sentía era liberado de su pecho.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ¿te parece?

Jack asintió.

.

.

.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras. La mano de Aster sostenía firmemente la suya mientras éste tanteaba las paredes para guiarse, contando las puertas de las habitaciones. Cuando calculó que había llegado a la suya, lanzó un suspiro y apretó la mano de Jack.

-Hay que esperar a que la electricidad vuelva a correr para poder abrir la puerta- dijo mientras recargaba la espalda contra la puerta y se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo-, podemos esperar aquí. Serán unos veinte minutos.

Jack se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y para sorpresa del comandante, en silencio, comenzó a besar su rostro, iniciando por la frente. Luego le besó los párpados y la punta de la nariz. Luego sus mejillas. A medida que acariciaba con sus labios la piel del comandante, sintió la sonrisa formándose en su rostro de facciones habitualmente severas. Le sorprendió lo mucho que conocía ahora el rostro de este hombre, como para poder adivinar en la oscuridad y únicamente usando sus labios qué era lo que pasaba con él.

Las manos de Aster sujetaban su cintura y subían lentamente por dentro de su camisa. El comandante recibía sus besos pasivamente, pero sus manos correspondían de una manera que lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

Jack asintió y dejó que sus besos siguieran hablando por él. Aster sonrió y dejó libre su cuello para que Jack continuara con su recorrido sin preocuparse por nada.

Conocía esta ansiedad por saborear la piel del otro perfectamente. Como la vez de aquellas pruebas en las que por un momento creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. Toda aquella angustia los llevó a su primer beso; la primera vez en que Aster pudo saborear los labios y la piel de Jack libremente. Le complacía saber, que ahora Jack estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en aquél instante. Saber que Jack era presa de la misma locura.

-Pensé mucho en ti, Snowflake- susurró mientras los labios de Jack seguían paseándose por su piel, desde la barbilla hacia el cuello, y de ahí de nuevo a uno de sus oídos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué pensaste?- preguntó para luego morder suavemente su oreja.

Por fin, Jack se separó de Aster. Ya con los ojos habituados a la oscuridad se miraron. Aster le acarició la mejilla, reflexionando antes de contestar.

-Por un momento pensé que iba a morir, Jack- contestó, y casi en seguida sintió que la mirada de Jack cambiaba a una llena de ansiedad y miedo. Sintió su temblor. Lo acarició un poco más con la esperanza de calmarlo-. Pensé en el día que pasamos en la zona B-435.

Jack asintió.

-Yo…también estuve pensando en ese día.

Aster se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Jack lo permitió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando cada segundo de la caricia.

-Pero apuesto lo que quieras que no pensaste lo mismo que yo-, Jack lo miró fijamente y levantó una ceja, casi juguetonamente. Aster comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro que mandaba electricidad por la columna de Jack-. Recordé cuando desperté el día que volvimos. Estabas dormido tan profundamente que no te diste cuenta de que pasé mucho tiempo besándote y acariciándote antes de que despertaras.

Sintió la piel de Jack erizándose bajo sus dedos. Sonrió aún más ampliamente, imaginándose su rostro blanco completamente sonrojado.

-¡Idiota!

Su reacción le hizo soltar una risa agotada.

-Perdona, pequeño. Es que no es todo.- Jack asintió. Aster le acarició los labios con los dedos -. Luego de eso…pensé en lo mucho que quisiera despertar contigo así todos los días. Tenerte a mi lado y mirarte, y besarte….- y lo besó por un momento, como para probar lo que acababa de decir-, o más bien, despertarte a besos. Tomar un baño, juntos. Quizás hacer el amor un rato. Ir y hacerte algo de desayunar.

-¿…hacer el…?

Aster se quedó en silencio. Algo dentro de su pecho se sintió romper un poco.

-…luego te explico... en fin. Unas minas hicieron explosión muy cerca de mí y un grupo de reclutas. Murieron 4. No pudimos recuperar los cuerpos.

Jack pensó en lo que había leído esa misma tarde en la oficina de Sanderson. Se preguntaba qué demonios era esta maldita guerra.

Estaba seguro de que tanto los comandantes como los tenientes sabían mucho más de lo que habían podido admitir hasta el momento.

Jack confiaba en Aster. Podía esperar.

Lo que no podía hacer era soportar el pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo por siempre. Y Aster sabía que no podía morir antes de que Jack fuera verdaderamente suyo.

De un momento a otro, los besos se habían vuelto desesperados y apremiantes. La camisa de Jack estorbaba, lo mismo que el uniforme de Bunny, pero una vez más, estaban en el pasillo. Hablando de eso….

-…espera…- pidió Jack, cortando el beso de pronto, ya bastante excitado por los restos de humedad que sentía en toda su piel…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo…que vi algo por allá…

Aster se quedó en silencio y puso atención a cualquier movimiento o ruido, pero no hubo nada.

En ese momento, el pasillo se iluminó otra vez.

El comandante no perdió el tiempo. Tomó a Jack en brazos y apenas consiguió abrir la puerta sin dejarlo caer.

.

.

.

Jamie sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras sostenía la lámpara contra su pecho. Había salido del comedor para buscar a Jack y ciertamente esto no era lo que estaba esperando encontrar.

¿El comandante Bunnymund y Jack, abrazados y besándose en el pasillo? Solo vio la imagen un instante pero era imposible estar confundido. Apenas había tenido tiempo de retirar la lámpara y pegarse contra una pared para no ser descubierto.

No sabía que pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué les iba a decir, cómo iba a tener que portarse con ellos ahora?

¿Jack amaba al comandante? ¿Siquiera era algo correcto?

Se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, rumbo al dormitorio. Decidió que esperaría a Jack despierto.

.

.

.

La respiración de Jack tardó en normalizarse, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Sintió la respiración pesada de Aster contra su rostro antes de envolverlo con las piernas una vez más y atraerlo para que lo besara. Apenas consiguió soltar las sábanas que había estado apretando con los puños, abrazó a Aster por el cuello y abrió sus labios haciendo que el beso se profundizara.

Sentía humedad en todo su cuerpo. Le dolía un poco, pero el dolor era superado por el placer. Lo habían hecho de una forma tan necesitada, tan furiosa, que casi había sido violento. Sus labios debían estar sangrando por la manera en que se habían besado, y su piel debía estar llena de marcas rojas por las mordidas que Aster había dejado sobre él. Pero a Jack no le importaba porque sabía que había dejado la piel de Aster igual. Lo había besado, lo había mordido, le había jalado el cabello, le había arañado la espalda y los brazos.

Había gritado, había llorado, había exigido y había suplicado. Aster había complacido cada uno de sus deseos, pero también había usado su cuerpo para satisfacerse, sabiendo que cada movimiento salvaje de su propio cuerpo se convertía en un nuevo gemido arrancado de la garganta de su amor.

Pero después de la pausa, de un instante de recuperación, Jack pidió que se lo hiciera una vez más, invadido por una fiebre delirante que le impedía resistir, y contagiado de este deseo insano, Aster obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo.

.

.

.

Se levantó un momento por un vaso con agua. Cuando volvió a la cama, se encontró a Jack justo como lo había dejado; acostado con una sábana envuelta en su cintura y el pecho descubierto. Su piel era tan deliciosa que sintió que no podría resistir. Pero se lo debía. Jack estaba exhausto.

A pesar de que momentos antes había tenido los ojos cerrados Jack ahora tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia él y los ojos medio abiertos lo miraban de una forma que se atrevió a definir como _anhelo_. Este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-Es una suerte que los cuartos estén insonorizados. Hubiéramos despertado a todo el cuartel si no fuera así-, contrario a lo que esperaba, Jack le dedicó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en esto. Aster lo miró y no dejó de pensar en lo bello que lucía allí entre las sábanas-. La próxima vez pondré velas. Tu piel debe verse aún más hermosa bajo una luz cálida.

Jack soltó una risa que a Aster se le antojó tierna.

-Vuelve a la cama- le pidió, estirando un brazo hacia él. Aster se acercó-, necesito dormir. Espero que no me echen de menos en el dormitorio.

-No creo, la mayoría de tus compañeros se quedaron dormidos en el comedor o en los pasillos. Pobres, estaban agotados.

Jack sonrió.

-Yo también. Pero creo que valió la pena quedarme despierto.

Aster lo tomó de la cintura mientras la risa de Jack lo contagiaba, y lo volvió a besar, pero la lujuria inicial del beso fue haciéndose más tierna y dulce.

De nuevo, como ese día, lo abrazó cerca y lo dejó descansar en sus brazos. Jack suspiró mientras recargaba la frente contra su pecho, y de pronto su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa.

-Aster… el día que volvimos…

Al notar que se interrumpía, Aster esperó pacientemente. Jack levantó el rostro, lo miró a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla antes de continuar.

-Cuando me llevaron a interrogar, me asusté.

-Lo sé, Jackie, yo estaba aterrado por ti…

-Pero no sabes porqué- protestó Jack, sentándose. Aster se sentó también y lo observó con atención sin interrumpirlo-. Cuando era niño me interrogaron y me hicieron estudios cientos de veces. Odio que me cubran los ojos….es… casi una fobia. Sólo pude controlarme porque tenía demasiado miedo de que te hicieran algo, o de que nos separaran.

-Jack…perdóname, no tenía idea. No debí dejar que te hicieran pasar por algo así, podría haber intervenido.

-No fue tu culpa…- luego de un momento, sonrió, un poco retadoramente-, bueno, sí lo fue-, su rostro volvió a reflejar angustia-. Lo que quiero decir es…que no sé si pueda soportar pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Una de las manos de Aster había estado acariciando su espalda. Ahora, se había detenido abruptamente.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Quiero decir que mientras sea posible deseo evitar ese tipo de problemas…pero no solo para mí- le tomó una mano a Aster. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y la apretó con fuerza-. Aster….por favor. Prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro.

-Jack…

-¡Promételo! ¡Promételo o no dejaré que me pongas una mano encima otra vez!

Por un momento, Aster tuvo tiempo de conmoverse por la expresión desesperada de Jack. Cada vez, tenía más esperanza. Más esperanza de que su Snowflake lo amara tanto como él.

Por toda respuesta, asintió mientras se acercaba para besarlo otra vez, pero esta vez, con tal pasión en sus labios que Jack cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente y se dejó hacer.

-Está bien, amor. Haré lo que tú quieras.

.

.

.

Casi amanecía cuando Jack recuperó la conciencia, y apartando los brazos de Aster, se puso de pie. Comenzó a vestirse en la penumbra hasta que sintió que era observado.

-Debo ir al dormitorio o todos se darán cuenta-, se justificó-, pasé casi toda la noche contigo.

-Sí,- contestó Aster, su voz adormilada y un poco molesta-, pero esto no se parece mucho a lo que yo quiero.

Jack volvió a sentarse en la cama, y Aster lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Tendría que haberme despertado primero que tú.

-¿Sí? ¿Y luego?

-Bien, ahora iría por algo de desayunar. ¿O preferirías tomar un baño juntos antes de eso?

Jack sonrió, pero Aster no lo miró. Se incorporó lo suficiente para pegar su pecho a la espalda de su joven amante, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Aster.

-¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Si lo fuera lo aceptarías?

Jack pensó que Aster no se había percatado de su expresión desolada, pero sí lo había hecho.

-Claro que sí. Pero…

-¿…pero?

-Pero no lo es.

Aster no soltó a Jack. Jack no intentó alejarse de él hasta que sus ojos miraron de nuevo el reloj.

-Déjame intentarlo- pidió el comandante en un susurro caliente contra la piel fría de Jack.

-Bien…inténtalo.

-Gracias. Pero no te vayas ahora.

Jack respiró profundo…

-Has que me quede.

…y permitió que Aster lo jalara de regreso a la cama y lo desnudara otra vez. Durmieron un rato más.

Pero aunque estaban juntos, piel con piel, respirando el mismo aire, como ambos deseaban que pudiera ser siempre, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos podía sentirse feliz.

 _Continuará…._

 _Bueh, me siento un poco cansada pero eso es habitual. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._

 _Estoy un poco confundida por cómo ir acomodando las cosas para que se vayan descubriendo. En las distopías que he leído el protagonista suele tener alguien que le ayuda dándole información o explicándole cosas, Sandy no había tenido mucha participación antes porque ese era el trabajo que le tenía reservado :p más adelante le seguirá revelando cosas a Jack._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? espero que me lo hagan saber :)_

 _So now:_

 _MidSD: Jajajaja, me imagino lo de tu maestra y me hace tanta gracia XD Por cierto, si lee esto, le mando un saludo! jejeje. Pasando a otra cosa, no es necesario que me halagues tanto :D aunque acto seguido me amenaces con lanzarme una chancla :c en serio agradezco que sigas leyéndome a pesar de que te haga sufrir (muajajajaj). Espero que ya no te castiguen :D y que te vaya muy bien en la escuela. Te mando un gran abrazo!_

 _Nelson: ¡pero claro que me agradas! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? n.n No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti sobre todo de saber que tienes a alguien que te acompaña y te hace feliz. Desearía tener tu misma suerte. Así que ¡ánimo!, la vida es hermosa, y te mereces disfrutarla. Sé por experiencia que para una persona que sufre depresión las palabras bonitas no son suficientes, pero debido a mis limitaciones actuales no hay otra forma eficaz de expresarte mi apoyo, aun así, si la hay, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Y no tienes que agradecerme, al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti por leerme y por dedicarme tus palabras. Me animas mucho en mi escritura, créeme. Te quiero y te aprecio mucho, nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes ;) Un besototote!_

 _dany – dragon: jajajaja sobre las niñas en el capítulo pasado…. :v cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, supongo XD me parece que te gustó el capítulo, y pues sí, la finalidad era que tuvieran un rato para estar juntos, sobre todo para que Jack se hiciera a la idea. Supongo que es la forma en que Bunny tratará de convencerlo. En fin, espero que si lees este capítulo también te guste :) espero que te encuentres de maravilla, te mando unos abrazos de chocolate para que combinen con las galletas *-*_

 _GabrielaTaisho: ¿Qué puedo decir? n.n la calma antes de la tormenta es mi forma preferida de escribir XD siento que se ha vuelto habitual, pero no me adapto a la forma de construir historias in crescendo, me voy más por hacer una especie de sube y baja hasta dejar caer la bomba XD aunque no siempre me sale bien :C al menos lo intento :D No te sientas inútil por descansar –w- todos le debemos ese favor a nuestros cuerpos de vez en cuando n.n en fin, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review! te mando un gran abrazo y muchos ánimos para lo que quieras hacer una vez que termine tu descanso n.n_

 _OneDarkLove: :D me hace muy feliz saber que te han gustado tanto los capítulos :D ¿Cuándo dices que te estás acercando te refieres a que sabes qué está pasando? Pues hoy dejé una pista más ñ.ñ ¿alguna apuesta? En fin, me dio gusto leer tu review y te agradezco con todo el corazón que te des tiempo de leer mi fic y de comentar :D me hace muy feliz. Te mando un fuerte abrazo!_

 _akima quiroly: me alegra saber que tú y tu bebé estén bien. Le mando un besito n.n y en cuanto al fic, sí, me gusta mucho ponerle drama a las historias, y creo que unas cuantas dosis de romance mientras la tensión de la trama en sí se resuelve no le hace daño a nadie :3 realmente falta poco para que se revele lo que está pasando, de hecho ya una parte salió a la luz :D me pregunto si ya te lo imaginabas. La historia de Bunny se revelará después que la de Jack, creo que de él daré más información en el siguiente capítulo. Y pues eso, realmente espero que lo estés pasando mejor, con la escuela, el trabajo, sé que has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero todo se resuelve y tú necesitas mantenerte bien por tu familia y por ti :D mi corazón está contigo y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. Te mando un gran beso :D_

 _ancafenyappy: No te preocupes por lo del review :D realmente no puedo exigir qe me escriban todo el tiempo, ya bastante hacen con leerme :D (claro que si me dejan review me hacen feliz y escribo más rápido, jujuju) pero en fin. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y que tu corazón se haya pegado otra vez :D (con…pasteles?) la verdad a mí también me hace feliz escribirles escenas felices. Pero bueno, tienes algo de razón en que tu corazoncito podría volver a partirse :p esperemos que no mucho, jeje. Y pues, gracias por decir que es una obra de arte (llora a mares mordiendo un pañuelo) mi corazón no puede con tanto. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, esperando que estés muy bien!_

 _Y en fin, a todos quienes lean este fic, un saludo, muchos besos y abrazos! (por cierto, en el próximo cap podría poner algunas cosas un poco kinkys, antes de pasar a los caps donde se pondrá más fuerte el drama ¿qué opinan?)_

 _Supongo que…sí, eso. Ya veremos._

 _Aoshika._


	12. La Gran Fábrica

_Pues como me caen bien les subo un capítulo más :p . Pensaba subirlo la siguiente semana pero no pude dejar de escribir, jeje._

 _Advertencia: va a haber un lemon ligeramente kinky, como mencioné en el capítulo pasado. Disfrútenlo porque será de las últimas escenas bonitas que tendremos en un par de capítulos más (jojojo)._

 _Y también vamos a saber otras cosas…que por cierto no pude agregar todo lo que quería en este capítulo. Creo que conforme he adquirido más experiencia al escribir me he vuelto más descriptiva. No sé qué tan bueno sea esto._

 _En fin, disfrútenlo._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 12: La Gran Fábrica**

Bunny abrió los ojos súbitamente. Su respiración estaba algo agitada, y quizás fue esto lo que le despertó, pero tantos años aprendiendo a controlar este tipo de emociones le habían dado la habilidad necesaria para calmarse relativamente rápido. No recordaba qué había estado soñando, pero recordaba que había sentido que su respiración se cortaba como si hubiera algo muy fuerte oprimiéndole el pecho. También llevaba años con esto. Rara era la noche donde podía dormir sin despertar exaltado, casi aterrado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto, pues al mirar a su lado recordó la noche que había pasado recién. Jack estaba allí, dormido profundamente, tranquilo, con su dulce rostro relajado al sueño. Sujetaba uno de los brazos de Aster contra su pecho, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche. Aster sonrió.

Se le acercó y lo observó más detalladamente, su rostro, su cabello, su piel.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente. Fue lo único que necesitó para que el joven abriera sus ojos y volteara hacia él.

Durante la madrugada, ambos se habían sentido de lo más inquietos. El hecho de que Jack quisiera irse de su lado había entristecido a Aster, pero quedarse a dormir ahí toda la noche había aterrado a Jack. Una cosa era hacerlo en un lugar "seguro" y otra cosa era hacerlo en el cuartel.

Pero las horas de sueño que siguieron sirvieron para ahuyentar un poco estos pensamientos de las mentes de ambos. Por el momento, para Jack cualquier miedo y preocupación quedaban olvidados. Abrazar a Aster parecía suficiente para solucionarlo todo. Se acomodó encima de su pecho y lo rodeó con los brazos. Aster lo abrazó también y se quedaron quietos disfrutando del momento de paz que tanto necesitaban.

Jack miró la piel de Aster cerca de él. Recordó la vez que se le había ocurrido que los tatuajes que tenía tendrían algún tipo de sabor diferente al resto de su piel, a algo dulce quizás, y aunque ya los había probado y se había convencido de que toda su piel era igual, comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas a los tatuajes como si quisiera hacer la prueba una vez más. Aster comenzó a reír, sintiendo un deleite extraño. Aquellas eran mitad mordidas y mitad besos, y de alguna manera lo llenaban de ternura por su inocencia mezclada con las dosis perfectas de un instinto salvaje que ni el propio Jack sabía que tenía.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, y Aster permitió que Jack hiciera lo que quisiera con él, acariciándolo y besándolo de vez en cuando, él también ansiaba por probar su piel, por explorar cada parte de su cuerpo aunque casi se supiera cada rincón de memoria.

En algún momento, Jack apoyó las manos en los hombros de Aster y se levantó un poco para mirarlo. Acostado debajo de él, lo hacía sentir extraño, pues no podía imaginar cómo era posible que un hombre tan grande y fuerte pudiera verse tan indefenso. En cierto modo, encontraba esto maravilloso. Le peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos de una de sus manos. Aster sonrió y cerró los ojos; le encantaba que Jack le acariciara el cabello. Jack se inclinó y le besó la frente.

Aster lo retuvo contra su cuerpo mientras aprovechaba para besar su cuello, su barbilla, y sus labios. Dios…cómo deseaba quedarse así siempre. Que Jack fuera suyo, así, para siempre.

Jack miró hacia el reloj que había en la mesita junto a la cama. Soltó una risa y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Aster.

-Mierda…- dijo entre dientes, y cuando Aster hizo un ruido como preguntándole, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y luego le pellizcó la mejilla con algo de fuerza-, gran idea la tuya de que me quedara aquí. Casi es mediodía. No sé qué demonios voy a decirle a Toothiana.

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones- repuso el comandante como si no pasara nada-, pero si te regaña, dile que te quedaste dormido.

-¿Tan fácil? ¿Aceptarías tú una excusa así?

Aster rio con buen humor mientras se incorporaba, llevando a Jack con él.

-No, supongo que no. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podrías decirle?

Jack se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se le ocurría nada.

-Además, nunca llegué al dormitorio-, mientras más lo pensaba, más grave parecía la situación. Bunny debió darse cuenta de la preocupación de su Snowflake, porque antes de que pudiera seguir con eso le robó un largo que le dejó la mente en blanco por un par de segundos. Jack se regañó a sí mismo por dejarse embaucar tan fácilmente pero después de tanto rato de besos y caricias era difícil tener la cabeza despejada.

-Dile a cualquiera que te pregunte que anoche me acompañaste a la oficina a hacer algunos pendientes, y que te quedaste dormido-, ante esta opción, Jack no pareció convencerse demasiado-. Si me preguntan yo diré lo mismo, y que te dejé dormir en el sillón. Las oficinas están cerca de aquí, si tenemos cuidado en los pasillos nadie tiene que darse cuenta de que saliste de mi habitación.

-Pero…

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Jack dejó salir una respiración pesadamente. La verdad no, no se le ocurría nada mejor.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Bunny sonrió.

Bajaron de la cama y se vistieron, conversando de esto y de aquello sin prestar realmente atención a nada, quizás porque estaban nerviosos por salir de la habitación y comenzar a fingir.

Antes de que Jack llegara a la puerta, Aster lo atrajo hacia así tomándolo de la cintura, besó su nuca y trazó un recorrido por su cuello hasta morder una de sus orejas.

-¿En mi oficina, esta noche?

-S…sí, está bien.

.

.

.

Jack pudo respirar tranquilo hasta el momento en que sus pies se encontraron en el comedor. Pasaría por algo rápido de comer y se integraría en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo sus compañeros en ese momento.

El día anterior habían recibido heridos así que lo más probable era que todas las actividades hubieran sido suspendidas para poder cuidarlos. Aun así, no esperaba que Toothiana fuera clemente con él si se daba cuenta de que se había saltado el trabajo de una mañana entera.

El clima en el desierto puede ser muy cruel, pero las placas de metal solo lo hacían peor. Hacía frío, bastante, y al salir de su desinfección Jack lo había sentido intensamente. Se había puesto una chaqueta bastante gruesa y pantalones un poco más gruesos de lo que usaba habitualmente, además de las botas. Esto lo distrajo un poco de la intranquilidad que había sentido sobre la noche anterior. Pero aún no cambiaba del todo.

Se dirigió al comedor. Sandy estaba ayudando a los cocineros. Jack pidió algo de comer que pudiera terminar rápido y fue a buscar una mesa.

A pesar de que no era oficialmente horario de ninguna comida, había varios grupos de chicos ocupando alguna mesa en el comedor. Entre ellos, Jack pudo distinguir a Jamie y a Monty. Se acercó tranquilamente. Cuando llegó fue saludado alegremente por la mayoría, pero percibió cierta indiferencia en el saludo de Jamie que lo alarmó.

-Jack, no te vimos en el dormitorio cuando fuimos a dormir-, le comentó Monty de pronto-, ¿te quedaste toda la noche ayudando?

-Ah…- Jack se quedó callado hasta que recordó la historia que le había sugerido Aster que contara, y en el momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor-, pues estuve ayudándole al comandante Bunnymund con algunos pendientes. Me quedé dormido y él me dejó quedarme en el sillón que hay en su oficina. Por la mañana no escuché ninguna alarma-, agregó con tono de preocupación-, la teniente va a matarme.

-Te has reconciliado con el comandante, ¿no es verdad?

La pregunta repentina de Jamie hizo que Jack diera un pequeño salto en su silla y que se sintiera extrañamente señalado, inseguro. La palabra "reconciliación" era demasiado fuerte para la relación que todos _creían_ que Jack tenía con el comandante. Algo estaba mal ahí pero él realmente no tenía ganas de escarbar y quizás encontrar algo que no estaba listo para enfrentar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno,- replicó Jamie relajadamente, dándole una mordida a su sándwich-, hace un par de semanas estaban muy molestos uno con el otro, pero ahora lo has estado acompañando mucho e incluso ayudándole con su trabajo. Las primeras veces pensé que el comandante North te había obligado pero ahora los dos parecen mucho más relajados cuando están juntos…

Al terminar de decir esto, Jamie miró a Jack con una expresión expectante que todos notaron. Jack hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse. Estaba seguro de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Pues…sí, el comandante y yo trabajamos bastante bien juntos- contestó a modo de pequeña confesión-, a veces nos peleamos mucho pero no sería profesional dejarnos llevar por eso, ¿no crees?

-Jamie, recuerda que Jack iba a formar parte de nuestra unidad- repuso Monty de pronto, con cierta esperanza en su voz-, ¿no será que eso es lo que quiere el comandante? tal vez lo está entrenando para que se nos una.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser. Él no ha mencionado nada, pero no me sorprendería.

A Jack no se le pasó por alto que nada de esto convencía a Jamie, pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Además, su amigo no dijo nada más y se limitó a terminar su comida.

-Toothiana va a matarte- agregó después de unos segundos. Jack tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

.

.

.

Toothiana no mató a Jack, pero le dio la regañina de su vida y además le asignó, junto con el resto de sus labores del día, trabajo de limpieza en prácticamente toda la unidad. Jack no se atrevió a protestar. Su consciencia le decía que merecía eso y más.

.

.

.

El saldo final de aquella misión fueron 8 reclutas fallecidos, el comandante North con una pequeña herida en una pierna, y muchos reclutas- casi todos los de la división avanzada- heridos de diferente gravedad.

Jack y sus compañeros barajearon sus clases y entrenamientos del día con el cuidado de sus compañeros, y el frío clima agregado a la situación de que iban a estar tres días encerrados en una cúpula de metal solo hacía que el ambiente se sintiera mucho más hostil de lo que él hubiera esperado. Había algo sombrío que hacía que el aire dentro de la unidad se sintiera denso y pesado. Jack no había podido evitar sentirlo, sobre todo por lo que el día anterior había leído a instancias de Sanderson.

Se seguía preguntando qué era esta guerra. Porqué demonios decía ese libro que no era real.

Maldición, se veía real.

Se _sentía_ malditamente real.

El libro bien había podido mostrar información falsa. Pero Jack tenía la sensación de que el teniente nunca le mentiría con algo así. Confiaba en él.

Pero sobre todo, confiaba en Aster.

Confiaba en que si él sabía la verdad, se la diría.

Y ahora se encontraba otra vez en esta situación en la que casi cualquier pensamiento desembocaba en él. En Aster.

 _Su_ Aster.

.

.

.

Por la noche, Jack se quedó hasta tarde limpiando. Se estaba haciendo patéticamente habitual terminar metido en algún problema y que el resultado fuera estar a altas horas de la noche puliendo las mesas del comedor.

Sin embargo lo entendía.

Cuando estaba con Aster, casi se le olvidaba que era un soldado en entrenamiento y que esto era el maldito ejército. Las noches a su lado no podían sustituir sus deberes, no debía distraerse tanto. No debía olvidar que _no_ eran una pareja de recién casados pasando su luna de miel en un hotel cinco estrellas. Eran el comandante Bunnymund y el recluta Overland, mintiéndoles a todos y acostándose en la enfermería o en una habitación, escondidos como un par de criminales.

Y en honor a la verdad, eso eran, ¿no?

En esto pensaba cuando percibió la mirada sobre él. El hecho de que se estuviera acostumbrando no significaba que se sintiera más tranquilo de que él lo mirara. Siempre lo hacía sentir en carne viva.

Era como si pudiera _acariciarlo_ con la mirada, y Jack casi lo odiaba por esto.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó a modo de desafío, sólo para recibir una risa como respuesta.

-A decir verdad, sí. Sabía que Tooth no iba a perder oportunidad de darte un escarmiento, no después de haberle gritado y desobedecido tan cínicamente ayer.

Jack se quedó inmóvil un segundo antes de voltear a verle. Aster estaba recargado contra la pared que estaba cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-¿Ella…?

-Me contó lo que pasó- sonrió mientras se despegaba de la pared y bajaba los brazos, acercándose a su Snowflake-, debo admitir que me siento orgulloso. No solo desafiaste a Tooth, sino que te esforzaste por comprender las claves que mandé por el comunicador. De no ser por ti, quizás estaríamos muertos.

Jack sonrió mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. Aster se acercó un poco más, iba a abrazarlo, a besarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos.

Dos reclutas venían caminando; entraron al comedor, intercambiaron unas palabras con ellos y se acercaron a tomar unas botellas de agua para la enfermería.

En cuanto se fueron, Aster soltó la risa que había contenido al ver el nerviosismo de Jack. Jack lo ignoró con una sonrisa y siguió limpiando.

-Recuerdo la vez que terminé limpiando aquí también por culpa tuya- comentó de pronto, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en la mesa que estaba aseando ahora-, apuesto a que lo disfrutaste mucho.

-Te merecías un castigo luego de tanta insolencia- sonrió a modo de respuesta, sentándose en una de las mesas. Luego su expresión cambió a una pensativa-. Nunca entendí por qué estabas molesto ese día. Ningún recluta había intentado retarme de ese modo antes.

Jack suspiró, un poco decaído al recordar.

-Bueno, podría preguntarte a ti porqué me odiaste tanto cuando nos conocimos. Supongo que me dolió que ni siquiera me dieras una oportunidad.

En este momento, Jack volteó a ver al comandante, y su expresión confundida lo sorprendió. Pronto, ésta cambió a una decaída, casi deprimida que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón que no se esperaba.

-Yo no te odiaba, Jack. Nunca te odié…- dijo, y su voz sonaba extrañamente dolida-, quizás…quizás _intenté_ odiarte, pero nunca lo conseguí. Ni siquiera la noche que me rechazaste.

Jack se quedó estático. Soltó el trapo que usaba para limpiar y volteó a ver al comandante. Recordaba aquel día. Le dolía mucho pensar en ello pero sobre todo…

-N…no entiendo, Aster.

Aster suspiró.

-En realidad, siempre me gustaste mucho. Yo…

-¿Desde cuándo?

Aster se quedó en silencio mirando al piso. Luego levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Dentro de unos días tendré otra salida, será mucho más breve. ¿Irás conmigo?

-¡No cambies la conversación!

-¿Irás o no? Sólo contéstame.

Jack estaba tan sorprendido que por un momento no reaccionó. Luego suspiró y asintió.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien, te prometo que cuando terminemos con eso te contaré cuándo fue que comencé a sentir algo por ti.

Con una enorme sonrisa instalada en su rostro, el comandante se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Jack se quedó sin habla por unos segundos antes de que las palabras terminaran de aterrizar en su cerebro.

-¡¿Por qué me dices eso ahora si no me vas a contar todo?! ¡Sólo quieres hacerme enojar!

-La invitación a mi oficina sigue abierta, Frostbite-, sonrió Aster antes de salir del todo del comedor- si te apuras con esas mesas aún tenemos un rato, ¿qué te parece?

Jack se sonrojó tan intensamente que él mismo pudo advertirlo. Aster soltó una risa más y salió del lugar mientras Jack seguía con las mesas, habiendo bajado la mirada para que él no pudiera seguir viendo su expresión avergonzada.

.

.

.

A decir verdad, ambos se encontraban exhaustos. Recostado en el sillón, pegado al cuerpo de Aster, Jack cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse mientras el comandante murmuraba distraídamente una canción contra su oído. Lo profundo de su voz y la vibración que provocaba su pecho contra la espalda de Jack eran suficientes para que este se sintiera hipnotizado.

No habían hecho nada particularmente intenso esa noche. Se habían besado perezosamente ahí en el sillón y se habían contentado con eso. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más que el contacto de sus pieles. Sus manos sujetándose. Sus rostros cerca para besarse un poco más cuando tuvieran ganas.

Jack no pedía otra cosa.

No necesitaba nada.

Regresó al dormitorio bien entrada la madrugada, con una sensación de llenura en el pecho que sabía que lo ayudaría a dormir bien. Mientras subía a su cama, no se percató de la mirada de Jamie vigilándolo en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Los entrenamientos se reanudaron poco a poco. Debido a la reciente herida de North, Bunnymund se encargó de volver a poner en marcha a ambas unidades. Como los reclutas heridos iban mejorando considerablemente, cada vez tenían un poco más de tiempo para poderlo dedicar otra vez al entrenamiento.

Jack se sentía motivado de volver a entrenar como normalmente lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba lo fácil que era distraerse cuando Aster estaba a cargo. Su voz fuerte, su rostro determinado, su mirada penetrante, su cuerpo imponente…dios. Sólo verlo le daba escalofríos. Se imaginaba las noches que habían estado juntos y casi no podía creer que ese hombre lo hubiera hecho suyo, y que también se hubiera entregado a él, _todo_ lo que él era…

¡Ya está, lo había hecho! Estaba fantaseando con una noche de pasión mientras veía al comandante entrenar sin su camisa, sudando, gritando órdenes, y él, Jack, seguía su papel, obedeciendo como el manso gatito que se sentía ser cuando estaba bajo su mando.

Esto lo enfurecía, y al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir tan excitado que apenas podía contenerse.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que el ejercicio lo hacía deshacerse de toda esta energía acumulada que no lo dejaba en paz.

Este día en particular, el comandante parecía inquieto por algo.

-Mmmm… me preocupa el régimen de alimentación que han estado llevando- comentó de pronto, haciendo que varios lo voltearan a ver-. Los veo muy delgados a todos.

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Monty, que estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos cerca de donde el comandante tomaba notas-, tengo entendido que es bueno que seamos ágiles, no fuertes…

-Necesitan ser ágiles, en efecto- contestó Bunny sin dejar de mirar la tabla que tenía en sus manos-, pero ser fuertes también es necesario. Como los chicos de la unidad de North también necesitan aprender a ser más hábiles. Bueno, excepto Jack. Creo que a él también le vendría bien crecer un poco más, es demasiado delgado.

Sorprendido por este comentario, Jack fingió que no había escuchado nada y siguió haciendo abdominales. Jamie le sujetaba las rodillas, y él sí se dio por enterado de esto, pero al voltear a ver a Jack esperando su reacción, simplemente no hubo nada.

Una vez que el entrenamiento terminó, el comandante llamó a Jack para hablar con él. Jack se acercó en silencio y realmente no lo escuchó. Al parecer quería hablar con él después de la cena esa noche, Jack se limitó a asentir pero no comentó nada.

Lo dejó bastante confundido.

.

.

.

Esa tarde después de la última clase teórica, Jack se dirigió a tomar su desinfección antes de la cena. Una vez que salió de su cubículo correspondiente, ya con el pantalón puesto, se miró en el espejo. No se había puesto la camisa porque tenía algo que comprobar.

Efectivamente, su cuerpo era muy delgado.

Muy, muy delgado. ¿Y su piel? Blanca, delgada, casi transparente. Nada que ver con el saludable bronceado que el comandante tenía.

Su cuerpo ya estaba algo marcado, producto de los ejercicios, pero estaba casi seguro de que no era mucho más grande o fuerte de lo que era cuando había llegado al ejército. Su piel tampoco era demasiado resistente. Y si seguía mirándose al espejo solo encontraba más defectos.

En ese momento, tuvo la convicción de que se veía débil, frágil.

¿Eso molestaba a Aster?

-¿Jack?- lo interrumpió la voz detrás de él- ¿qué son esas manchas?

Hasta ese momento, Jack se percató de todas las marcas rojas que tenía su piel, su pecho, y su espalda, que era lo que ahora veía Jamie con cierto espanto. Jack se quedó sin habla por un segundo. Él sabía perfectamente de donde provenían esas manchas pero no podía arriesgarse a que Jamie supiera nada.

-Eh…debe ser una alergia o algo así….iré a la enfermería a ver si tienen algún medicamento.

-¿Te sientes mal? Las alergias pueden ser peligrosas, ¿no?

-Ah…no lo sé. No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió tratando de aparentar relajación, una relajación que por supuesto no sentía. Jamie lo miró de nuevo con una gran sospecha en sus ojos pero no dijo nada más y se retiró.

Jack se puso la camisa. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de la cena y realmente no quería que el momento llegara. Se sentía muy incómodo por el comentario que Aster había hecho aún si no se había dado cuenta de que lo afectaba.

Si a esto le sumamos lo distante y suspicaz que Jamie había sido los últimos dos o tres días, Jack estaba pasando por un momento bastante agitado y confuso.

.

.

.

-¿Pasa algo, Snowflake?

-No.

Jack levantó la vista. Del otro lado del escritorio, Aster lo miraba con preocupación.

-Acabo de preguntarte si tienes algún pendiente importante con North o con Toothiana. Si no es así, mañana temprano saldremos. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Jack no contestó. Realmente no había escuchado cuando le había preguntado. Negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

-Iré a avisarle a North. ¿Ya puedo irme?

Aster abrió los labios un momento, confundido por la indiferencia que su Snowflake mostraba.

-Yo…esperaba que pudieras quedarte un rato conmigo- admitió, algo avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo-, no pensé que tuvieras prisa por irte.

Jack apretó los labios. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que se sentía herido.

-Sí, tengo prisa- repuso con más dureza de lo que había pretendido en un principio-. Si no te molesta, quiero irme ya.

-B…bien.

Aster se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la puerta. Antes de que llegaran a ella, lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos, como tratando de descifrar qué pasaba con él. Jack desvió la mirada.

-Snowflake, sé que algo te pasa. No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas qué es.

-No es nada- respondió Jack, y se percibía algo de fastidio en su voz-. Solo déjame ir, necesito descansar.

-Jack…

-Aster, hablo en serio-, Jack suspiró, y finalmente hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Tomó a Aster de la barbilla y se esforzó por tranquilizarlo-. Es eso. Estoy cansado, es todo.

Aster dejó salir un suspiro plagado de insatisfacción. Terminó por asentir. Le dio un beso suave en los labios y le deseó buenas noches. Jack apenas y correspondió.

.

.

.

Como la vez anterior, Jack fue despertado por el comandante Bunnymund mucho más temprano que el resto de sus compañeros. Fue a desinfectarse, tomó algo del comedor y finalmente fue al hangar a abordar el vehículo en que viajarían ese día.

Esta vez no le indicó que llevara cambios de ropa o que le ayudara a cargar la camioneta de cajas así que perdió la ilusión de que irían otra vez a la zona B-435.

Durante el trayecto, ambos iban en un silencio que después de un rato comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Sin embargo, Jack no encontraba ningún pretexto para romperlo.

.

.

.

-Jack, necesito que pongas atención aquí- pidió de pronto el comandante, y solo entonces Jack se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido-. Tengo entendido que nuestras casas están en la misma ciudad. Mira hacia allá.

Jack miró hacia la derecha, que era hacia donde le había señalado. A lo lejos, vio el enorme edificio gris metálico rodeado por nubes de humo que parecía estar siempre a oscuras a diferencia de todo lo demás. La oscuridad que salía de él se sentía en los alrededores. Parecía un gigante molesto a punto de salir de cacería.

Jack se estremeció solo de pensar en lo que pasaba con las personas que llegaban a caer ahí.

-La Gran Fábrica-, murmuró casi sin aliento, y miró por el rabillo del ojo que el comandante asentía.

-Me asignaron hacer una inspección hoy. Solo nos tomará un par de horas- Jack no respondió nada-, creo que serviría mucho que conocieras este lugar y que sepas cómo funciona. Pero no sé si sea correcto forzarte a que presencies algunas cosas que podrían ser muy fuertes para ti. Así que tú decides, puedes entrar conmigo o quedarte en el vehículo y esperar.

Jack siguió con sus ojos pegados en aquel lugar. Llegaron a una intersección. Si iban a la izquierda llegarían a la ciudad. SI iban a la derecha, irían a la fábrica. Obviamente, fueron a la derecha.

-Voy a entrar contigo- decidió Jack después de un momento-, si no, hubiera sido como si no me hubieras traído.

-Oh, te traje por una buena razón- sonrió él de pronto-, quería llevarte personalmente a casa una vez que terminemos con esto. Tooth les avisará a los demás hoy; va a haber una fiesta nacional y el Gobierno nos dio tres días libres que se van a dedicar a las celebraciones.

-¿Fiesta nacional? ¿Por qué?

-Podría ser cualquier cosa- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, y luego agregó entre dientes y con ironía-; ellos se inventan lo que quieran.

Jack no contestó nada a esto. Respiró profundo, sintiéndose aliviado. Un par de días libres le vendrían muy bien.

Sin embargo, antes de que él hubiera querido habían llegado a la Gran Fábrica, y toda esta sensación de alivio desapareció por completo.

.

.

.

Fueron recibidos por otro vehículo que los guio a través de un túnel y de varias puertas de seguridad. En la primera de ellas, Bunnymund tuvo que pasar por una verificación. Luego de que hubieran aprobado su entrada, iban a revisar también a Jack, pero él les mostró una tarjeta.

-Esta es su identificación-, le dijo al guardia que lo había revisado-, es un recluta. No estás autorizado a ponerle una mano encima.

La advertencia fue efectiva. Revisaron la identificación con un escáner y aprobaron la entrada de ambos. Subieron de nuevo al vehículo y Jack no se atrevió a mirar al comandante.

-No tenías que hacer eso- le dijo, a modo de reclamo.

-Me molestaría que te hicieran pasar un mal rato de nuevo- explicó-, ahora, actúa lo más relajado que puedas. Si logras fingir que esto te divierte, nos irá aún mejor.

Jack no supo qué decir ante esta sugerencia, y aunque se le hubiera ocurrido algo, no habría tenido tiempo de decir nada, pues los vehículos se habían detenido en el interior de un hangar donde había todo tipo de vehículos, además de dos enormes helicópteros.

Cuando bajaron de la camioneta, estaban siendo esperados abajo por un joven que saludó a Bunny respetuosamente.

-Por aquí, señor Bunnymund-, expresó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar-, ¿desea comenzar con el papeleo o con el recorrido?

-El recorrido primero. ¿Dónde está el Director General?

-Por el momento yo estoy a cargo, soy el Sub Director- explicó el joven sin dejar de caminar-, hace poco el titular del puesto tuvo su jubilación. Tuvimos un largo proceso para elegir al nuevo dueño del cargo. Ya ha sido elegido pero hay que hacer muchas cosas aquí antes de darlo a conocer- luego de decir esto, volteó a ver al comandante-, por eso se le pidió que realizara la inspección, necesitamos comprobar que todo está en orden antes de que él comience a hacerse cargo oficialmente.

-¿Oficialmente?- inquirió Bunnymund, mirando al joven con una sospecha en su rostro-, ¿quieres decir que él ya ha comenzado, pero no _oficialmente_?

-Así es-, sonrió el chico como si no fuera nada-, ahora mismo se encuentra en las Oficinas de Gobierno arreglando los últimos documentos.

A Bunnymund todo esto le dio mala espina, pero no comentó nada. En cambio, comenzó a prestarle más atención a Jack, que caminaba a su lado pero un poco hacia atrás, evidentemente sobrepasado por el lugar.

El pasillo donde caminaban ahora estaba completamente cerrado. Era como un enorme tubo de metal, y por él corría un aire frío que no hubiera sido nada en cualquier otra situación, demonios, a Jack no le molestaba particularmente el frío pero esto era sencillamente horrible. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigían. En el pasillo había lámparas, pero estas se encendían conforme ellos caminaban y se iban apagando a sus espaldas de modo que no había forma de mirar más hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

El comandante hubiera querido tomarlo de la mano para darle algo de valor pero sabía que no podía. No allí.

Finalmente, el pasillo se aclaró frente a una puerta.

-Pase usted, comandante-, dijo el muchacho mientras abría la puerta con una clave-, disculpe que no lo acompañe, debo regresar a la oficina a arreglar el papeleo. Usted conoce el proceso.

-No te preocupes. No tardaré mucho, así que quiero que todo esté en orden cuando llegue a la oficina- indicó adoptando la voz de mando que ponía pálido a cualquiera. El muchacho, que todo este tiempo había actuado con total dominio, no fue la excepción-. Tengo planes para esta tarde así que cualquier error será reportado a la brevedad.

El muchacho terminó por asentir. Una vez que la puerta se abrió se perdió por uno de los tres caminos que se mostraban ante ellos a toda velocidad.

-Vamos, por aquí- indicó Bunnymund a Jack-, hay que acabar con esto pronto.

.

.

.

Avanzaron por el pasillo pasando por varias puertas. Llegaron a una que el comandante abrió. Los dos pasaron a través de ella y Jack contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Aquí todo dejaba de ser metálico e inmaculado. Las paredes parecían piedras, como si ese lugar hubiera sido excavado en el interior de una fría montaña. Había moho y suciedad, pero sobre todo, lo que más impresionó a Jack fue descubrir que había celdas, muchas de ellas a lo largo de un pasillo sucio e interminable. El olor a suciedad era terrible.

-No te retrases- le indicó Bunnymund mientras comenzaba a caminar, y Jack asintió apresurándose para alcanzarlo.

Conforme pasaban por enfrente de aquellas celdas, Jack pudo ir viendo hacia el interior. Había personas allí.

Impresionado, no pudo desviar la vista conforme avanzaban. Los prisioneros que se daban cuenta de su presencia alzaban un poco la vista. Su delgadez, el vacío en sus miradas, las llagas en su piel…Jack se estremeció.

-A…Aster…- murmuró, acurrucándose inconscientemente contra el costado del comandante. Bunnymund lo apartó firmemente, y al levantar la vista Jack percibió una gran molestia en su mirada.

-Overland, guarda la compostura- le regañó con su tono severo de siempre-, recuerda lo que te he dicho antes.

Jack respiró profundo y trató de mantener la serenidad. Por supuesto, no podría fingir que se estaba divirtiendo con esto pero podría permanecer tranquilo justo como Aster.

Una mano salió de una de las celdas y se sujetó firmemente a la pernera de su pantalón. Jack se detuvo y se esforzó en hacer que lo soltara de la manera más amable que pudo.

-Suélteme, por favor- pidió en voz baja mirando a los ojos a aquél hombre. Lucía viejo y cansado, murmuraba pidiendo agua en una voz tan gastada y seca que le inspiró piedad, piedad y un dolor en el pecho al pensar que no podía hacer nada por él-, lo siento, no puedo ayudarle, déjeme ir.

-¡Suéltalo, cerdo!- la voz vino acompañada de un fuerte golpe con una fusta en la mano del hombre, que soltó un grito desgarrado y la metió de nuevo en la celda.

Jack retrocedió una vez que su pantalón estuvo libre y solo entonces se percató de que además de ellos había un grupo de guardias vigilando estas celdas. Uno de ellos fue el que golpeó al prisionero, que retrocedió hasta quedar en un rincón, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y temblando de miedo.

-Jack…- el comandante se acercó y lo miró- ¿qué ocurrió?

-Un prisionero se atrevió a tocarlo, señor- contestó por él el guardia, con la espalda muy recta y una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción que hizo a Jack sentir náuseas-, yo lo aparté.

Bunnymund miró la fusta que el guardia tenía en su mano.

-Admirable, joven- respondió, y Jack se sorprendió al sentir que no había un ápice de ironía en su voz-, me alegra ver que hay gente que hace bien su trabajo.

Complacido, el guardia sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su puesto. Una vez que se dio la vuelta y siguió avanzando, la expresión de Bunnymund cambió por la de un ceño fruncido.

-Overland, no te retrases más-, le indicó duramente-, no quiero que esto se repita.

Jack comprendió perfectamente.

A cada cierta distancia Bunnymund se detenía y observaba atentamente las celdas. Inspeccionaba los barrotes, a los prisioneros que había dentro, la comida que tenían servida, el espacio, cuántas personas había en cada celda, etc.

Debieron pasar adentro alrededor de media hora. Jack se removía ansioso cada vez que Bunnymund se detenía a ver algo, pero se concentró lo más que pudo en aprender de todo lo que veía, tal como el comandante le había indicado en varias ocasiones que hiciera.

Al menos para él, era notorio que Aster no estaba cómodo. Quizás frente a los demás podía parecer que estaba en lo suyo y que esto no le molestaba pero Jack podía decir que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esto solo era una fachada para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Jack casi podía sentir el aura violenta que manaba de él. Sabía que de haber podido, hubiera matado a todos esos guardias que sonreían como estúpidos ante el sufrimiento de estas personas.

-Bien, las celdas parecen estar en orden- dijo al guardia que custodiaba la puerta de salida. Acto seguido, registró con la huella de su dedo pulgar sobre una pantalla. Para lo que Jack entendió eso era como dar su aprobación. El guardia les abrió la puerta pero al ver lo que les esperaba Jack casi hubiera preferido quedarse atrás.

.

.

.

Si la escena hubiera sido sangrienta, no hubiera conseguido impresionar más a Jack. Por esto era que se llamaba la Gran Fábrica.

Ellos caminaban ahora sobre una rampa de metal. Debajo se extendía todo. Jack se acercó al barandal y miró hacia abajo.

Efectivamente, era una fábrica. Hacía muchísimo calor, era casi infernal. Los prisioneros que trabajaban en ese momento caminaban unos detrás de otros llevando en sus manos las materias primas. Algunos operaban las máquinas, otros cargaban pesadísimas cajas.

Con las ropas desgarradas, sucios, flacos como esqueletos, la mirada perdida, no se detenían ni un instante.

Por todos los cielos, había niños ahí también, y ancianos con las rodillas dobladas.

Se escuchó un llanto, como de un niño, y luego una explosión.

Aster apartó a Jack del barandal con una gentileza inesperada.

-Sigamos, Overland. Tenemos que bajar.

-Comandante- dijo Jack, cuidándose de hablarle correctamente esta vez-, ¿qué fue eso?

Bunnymund no dijo nada.

Bajaron la escalerilla y finalmente se encontraron entre los trabajadores. La escena casi se veía roja por el calor. Jack sintió que se desmayaría.

-¿Ves los collares que traen puestos?

Jack observó. Efectivamente, todas aquellas personas tenían en sus cuellos unos collares metálicos con una luz roja en la parte de enfrente.

-Tienen sensores que perciben las respuestas corporales. Los trabajadores tienen que cuidar mucho sus emociones en este lugar; si el collar detecta enojo, descontento o inactividad, manda una descarga eléctrica que los inmoviliza por horas.

Jack no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado horrorizado.

Pasaron por entre las máquinas. Los prisioneros caminaban mecánicamente siguiéndose unos a otros. Al pasar, los esquivaban como si ninguno de los dos estuviera realmente allí. Nadie levantaba la vista. Jack sentía como si estuviera caminando entre fantasmas.

No se atrevió a mirar nada más que no fueran sus pies detrás de los del comandante. Escuchaba los murmullos y los quejidos de esas personas como si los tuviera directamente contra sus orejas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron allí. Distintos aromas llenaban y saturaban el ambiente y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Bunnymund se detenía cada poco tiempo para revisar las máquinas y a los prisioneros, preguntaba cosas a los guardias, hacía observaciones, y Jack solo podía soportar, escuchar y desear que todo esto acabara pronto.

Finalmente, llegaron a otra puerta. El guardia les extendió unos trajes de cuerpo completo.

-Necesitarás esto- le dijo el comandante a Jack instándolo a que usara el traje. Jack notó que el calor había aumentado bastante.

Una vez que Jack se puso el traje la puerta se abrió.

.

.

.

-Este es el cuarto de las calderas- le explicó Bunnymund, y casi en el mismo momento en que pusieron pie en el interior Jack se sintió desfallecer.

El lugar estaba rojo por el calor que daban las enormes calderas donde el metal que se usaba en el resto de la fábrica se fundía. Aquí dentro, los gritos de agonía se intensificaron tanto que por un momento Jack pensó que estaba soñando y que todo esto era una pesadilla. Bunnymund lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caminar.

Las personas que se encontraban trabajando aquí caminaban muy apenas. Ellos no tenían trajes especiales, que Jack comprendió eran para aislar el calor. Las pieles de esas personas parecían agua y Jack comprendió de golpe y con una iluminación violenta que estaban cocinándose vivos.

Ante este pensamiento, tomó el brazo de Bunny y lo apretó fuerte con sus manos, rogando dentro de su mente que lo sacara de allí, que no podía más, no podía seguir viendo esto, no.

Bunnymund no se inmutó.

Siguieron caminando.

-Tranquilízate, Overland- le indicó con dureza y Jack apresuró el paso tratando de ignorar a aquellos espectros que a pesar de la cercanía de la muerte no detenían el paso, que mantenían vivo el mismo fuego que acababa con ellos y que al parecer habían renunciado a toda esperanza.

Quizás Jack hubiera podido mantener la compostura. No se demoraron mucho aquí. Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir y horas después, en retrospectiva, Bunnymund se figuró que tendría que habérselo explicado desde un principio. Quizás subestimó el horror que sabía que vendría.

Llegaron a una nueva puerta y al salir de ese lugar Jack estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero aún con esto, se dio valor para continuar.

Seguidos por otro grupo de guardias caminaron por un nuevo pasillo. Se quitaron los trajes especiales y conforme seguían avanzando la temperatura disminuía.

.

.

.

-Esta es nuestra última parada, Overland. Sólo me asomaré a la habitación, no tienes que entrar.

Jack respiró profundo y asintió.

Aster desapareció tras la puerta, dejándolo con los guardias. Jack se mantuvo de pie, con la espalda recta, tratando de aparentar el mayor profesionalismo que le fuera posible.

Pasaron los minutos y Aster no salía. Soltó un suspiro de ansiedad.

-Si lo desea, puede entrar también- sugirió uno de los guardias al notar su inquietud-, no creo que al comandante le moleste. Él aprecia mucho cuando alguien quiere aprender.

Jack frunció el ceño, pues le dio la impresión de que solo se portaban bien con él para quedar bien con el comandante. Le parecía que esperaban algo de él, quizás su aprobación o felicitación, y después de todo, ¿qué tanto conocían estos sujetos a _su_ Aster? Aun con estas ideas en la mente, le tomó la palabra.

-¿Podrían abrirme la puerta?

Uno de los jóvenes avanzó e introdujo la clave. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Jack dio un paso al frente y las placas se cerraron tras él una vez más.

Por un momento, no entendió qué eran todos los bultos que se amontonaban contra las paredes. Había más de una habitación allí, y en la que estaba era metálica, fría. Había estantes llenos de frascos y tubos de ensayo con sustancias que no sabía para qué eran por más que leía las etiquetas y trataba de recordar lo poco de química que había aprendido en la escuela.

Siguió caminando, y al escuchar la voz de Aster en la siguiente habitación decidió que era allí a donde se debía dirigir. Pero cuando se asomó a la puerta dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó inmóvil de la impresión.

Bunnymund observaba a otros tres sujetos trabajar. Estos rodeaban una mesa de la que sobresalían las extremidades de una persona.

Estos sujetos lanzaban cosas al suelo, y cuando los pensamientos de Jack tomaron forma, exhaló un grito de horror mientras retrocedía y tropezaba hacia atrás.

-¡Jack!- soltó Aster y caminó apresuradamente hacia él. Jack sintió algo bajo la palma de su mano; algo frío, suave y húmedo…

Era un órgano. Era…un pulmón, un estómago, un riñón….no sabía lo que era pero era de un ser humano. Al mirar a su alrededor comprendió que el montón de cosas que no había podido identificar antes, eran órganos y pedazos desmembrados de cuerpos.

Cuerpos de seres humanos.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil. No pudo más. Fue como si su mente se desconectara de su cuerpo por completo.

.

.

.

Como quien ve un programa de televisión, Jack escuchó y vio al comandante pedir a uno de los guardias que lo guiara de regreso a donde estaba el vehículo para que lo revisara antes de partir. Él aún se quedaría haciendo el papeleo necesario. Se dirigió a Jack para decirle que no tardaría mucho y que esperaba que la camioneta estuviera en óptimas condiciones cuando llegara, para partir lo más rápido posible. Jack asintió mecánicamente y siguió al guardia que sería su guía.

Una vez que lo dejó frente a la camioneta, Jack agradeció. Comprendió que Aster había hecho esto por él. Se metió al vehículo, se escondió en la parte trasera, al sentir sus piernas debilitarse se sujetó de uno de los asientos y cayó al suelo pesadamente, y entonces rompió en llanto, y gritó, y se tiró del pelo y se arañó los brazos, se jaloneó la ropa y apenas tuvo tiempo de buscar a tientas una bolsa o algo en qué vomitar.

Y luego siguió llorando.

En la escuela y en la propaganda del gobierno aprendían que la Gran Fábrica era eso, una fábrica. Sabían que también era una especie de cárcel, donde los delincuentes y las personas no aptas para la convivencia en sociedad hacían algo de provecho y reformaban sus vidas. Sabían que había castigos duros. Sabían que era un destino difícil de sobrellevar.

Pero Jack no esperaba que fuera a presenciar algo como esto. Este era un lugar….que no podía describir con palabras. Ni con ideas. Ni siquiera el llanto que corría por su rostro era suficiente.

¡¿Qué clase de maldito infierno era este…?!

.

.

.

Cuando el comandante regresó acompañado del grupo de guardias que lo acompañarían a la salida, Jack ya se había deshecho de la bolsa de vómito y fingía revisar el motor de la camioneta. Cuando pudieron entrar de regreso al vehículo, se recostó en su asiento y el resto del mundo pareció cerrarse para él.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, amor-, escuchó al comandante decir cuando al fin estuvieron solos y echó la camioneta a andar-, te llevaré a casa.

Toda esta maldita pesadilla había dejado a Jack agotado. Quizás su mente tenía alguna defensa para esto, pues casi al terminar Aster de hablar, Jack se quedó dormido, sin sueños.

.

.

.

-Jack… amor, necesito que me digas dónde está tu casa….

Jack se incorporó lentamente y avanzó al asiento de copiloto. Estaban en la ciudad. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de ahí que le costó trabajo ubicarse al primer intento. Aster siguió sus indicaciones con paciencia, y luego de varios minutos llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde Jack vivía. Faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda.

-Antes de que vayas, necesito que hablemos- le dijo de pronto el comandante luego de haberse estacionado en un callejón cercano. Ambos se movieron a la parte trasera del vehículo, donde nadie los vería, y casi sin pensarlo Jack buscó refugio en sus brazos. Sentía el corazón hecho pedazos y las palabras y los besos no parecían ser suficiente para soportar. Estaba aterrorizado-. Te dije que no entraras allí, pequeño. Debiste escucharme.

-Es que…es que no pensé… Aster, ese lugar es horrible…es…es…

Jack sollozaba e hipaba intermitentemente, sin poder casi hablar. El comandante le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello en un intento por calmarlo.

-Lo sé….lo sé, es horrible, pero no creí que fuera a afectarte tanto-, separó un poco a Jack de él para poder mirar su rostro bañado en lágrimas-, lo siento, lo siento mucho Snowflake.

Jack se limpió las lágrimas trabajosamente, pero éstas seguían fluyendo.

Aster no sabía qué sentir. Por un lado, algo en su corazón se movió al percatarse de que Jack era aún más puro de lo que él había percibido en un principio. Por otro lado, ahora estaba aterrado de haber corrompido- con su amor, y con esta estúpida aventura-, esta perfección que tanta idolatría insana despertaba dentro de él.

-Aster…no te vayas, por favor…- pidió Jack de pronto, con la voz aún ronca por el llanto y por el miedo-, quédate conmigo, aunque sea esta noche-, al ver que Aster se quedaba callado, Jack suspiró y bajó la mirada. Claro. Las cámaras y todo eso. Este lugar no era el cuartel ni el faro. Aquí no estaban seguros-,…perdóname. Fue muy tonto pedírtelo.

-N…no, en realidad- repuso el comandante, saliendo de su silencio-, estoy sorprendido de que me pidas algo así pero no por algo malo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Puedo manipular las cámaras de tu departamento…estar en el ejército tiene sus ventajas- sonrió-, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, Snowflake. ¿Quieres correr el riesgo?

Jack miró a Aster y asintió. El comandante fue a la caja de la camioneta y regresó con un maletín que tenía todo que necesitaba: su computadora.

El arreglo no era gran cosa. Simplemente intervendría la red inalámbrica que conectaba todas las cámaras y congelaría las que había en el departamento del joven, y las de los pasillos por si acaso. Así, parecería que nunca hubo alguien allí. Una imagen del departamento inmóvil era todo lo que encontrarían mientras Aster estuviera con él. Todo lo que necesitaba era el número de departamento de Jack y su clave de acceso.

-Mi departamento es el 645 y la clave es 12-24- informó Jack sin dudar un segundo. Si Aster le había dado la clave de su oficina, Jack podía darle la clave de su departamento, ¿no?

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven recluta había conseguido calmarse un poco más, y él y el comandante subían juntos al elevador del edificio.

.

.

.

Aster entró al departamento y miró a su alrededor más bien distraídamente mientras Jack se adelantaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Observó las fotos familiares en la repisa cercana a la entrada y sonrió. De alguna manera todo este departamento estaba impregnado de Jack. Era sencillo, pequeño pero de buen gusto. Le dio la impresión de que Jack era una persona bastante autosuficiente y tranquila.

Los muebles estaban ordenados y limpios. Había algunas cosas tiradas distraídamente en el sillón y en la mesita de centro de la sala pero no se veía desordenado. La mayoría eran juguetes que se usaban en la educación básica con pantallas de instrucciones. Aster recordó que a eso se dedicaba Jack antes de entrar en el ejército y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar que la vida de Jack sería mucho más sencilla si no hubiera sido seleccionado.

A todo esto, había pasado un buen rato y Jack no volvía de la cocina.

Esta era una habitación pequeña, blanca y en el techo había una luz clara que bañaba todo agradablemente. Jack estaba de pie, inmóvil frente al refrigerador con el vaso de agua en la mano. Un poco más allá había una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas.

-¿Snowflake? ¿Está todo bien?

Jack sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Sí…no te preocupes. Solo pensaba qué hacer de comer, pero como no había venido en un buen tiempo no tengo nada en el refrigerador.

Aster sabía que esto tenía lógica, sin embargo, no se quedaba satisfecho con la explicación. Estaba casi seguro de que algo más pasaba con su Snowflake.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me quede contigo?

Jack asintió lentamente, casi como si no quisiera decir que sí. Aster suspiró.

-Bien. Iré a mi departamento por algo de ropa y pasaré al supermercado a comprar qué hacer de cenar, ¿te parece? Mientras tanto puedes darte un baño y dormir una siesta para despejarte un poco.

Se acercó y besó la frente de Jack en un gesto dulce. Jack cerró los ojos y asintió.

.

.

.

Cuando Aster volvió, Jack dormía en el sillón de la sala. El comandante había aprovechado la ida a su departamento para asearse también y se había puesto ropa de civil. Llevó las bolsas de víveres a la cocina y una última bolsa al cuarto de Jack, que era tan sencillo y limpio como el resto del departamento. La cama no era demasiado amplia pero estaba seguro de que sería suficiente para los dos.

Dejó la bolsa junto a la cama y fue a la cocina a preparar de cenar.

Jack no se despertó hasta un buen rato después, cuando ya casi había terminado.

Mecánicamente, el joven comió pero tuvo suficiente ánimo para admitir que Aster cocinaba muy bien. Le agradeció.

Fueron a la sala. Se sentaron juntos en el sillón, mientras Aster se esforzaba por hacer plática Jack asentía distraídamente. Aster suspiró.

Lo que no esperaba era que de pronto Jack se acercara a él, se sentara en su regazo y comenzara a besarlo.

-¿Jack…?

-Esperaba que tú iniciaras-, le dijo despegando un momento sus labios de los de él. Aster sonrió.

-No sabía si estarías de humor- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y lo separó de su cara-, Jack, ¿estás seguro?

Jack asintió.

-Necesito…. no lo sé….después de lo de hoy me siento tan… tan débil…

-Jack...está bien, comprendo- Aster le acarició el rostro y sonrió-, ¿me dejas ir a tu habitación? Quiero preparar algo para ti. No tardaré.

Jack asintió.

.

.

.

Cuando Aster regresó, Jack estaba más que ansioso.

El comandante le sonrió y se acercó a él con algo de travesura en su rostro. En su mano traía un trozo de tela color negro. Se arrodillo frente a él y la acercó a sus ojos.

-Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba que te cubrieran los ojos, pero tengo un plan-, le sonrió-, necesito que confíes en mí. Te prometo que haré que lo disfrutes.

Jack cerró los ojos con algo de duda, pero asintió. Aster le cubrió los ojos, anudando la tela suavemente en su nuca. Lo observó temblar y se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Luego lo tomó de las manos y lo guio para que se levantara del sillón y caminara con él a la habitación.

Cuando entró, sonrió con lo que había hecho. Era un clásico toque de romanticismo con velas y pétalos de flores sobre la cama… desearía que Jack lo viera, pero quizás era mejor que primero lo _sintiera_.

-Estamos en tu habitación.

-¿Me quitarás esto de los ojos?

-Aún no. Primero dime si te parece que hay algo diferente aquí.

Jack se quedó quieto un momento y respiró profundo. Pareció sorprendido.

-Ha…hace un poco más de calor aquí que en la sala. Algo…algo huele muy bien….dulce. N…no lo sé… ¿qué hiciste?

Aster sonrió.

-Una sorpresa. Pero…para que puedas disfrutarla tendré que quitarte toda esta ropa.

Jack retrocedió de golpe y se cubrió con las manos. Aster no entendió por qué, temió hacer algo mal. Pero el joven no se quitó la venda de los ojos así que lo interpretó como algo bueno.

-No…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tú…tú piensas que estoy muy delgado….seguro….seguro me ves horrible, soy extraño… e…estoy defectuoso….

-¡No digas eso!- pidió Aster escandalizado, tomándolo de las manos….-Jack…Jack, eres perfecto, no sé quién te ha hecho pensar lo contrario…

Jack retrocedió, agitado.

-T…toda mi vida lo he pensado… a veces…a veces se me olvida pero siempre lo vuelvo a pensar…y tu dijiste que estoy muy delgado, y yo…

Jack tuvo que callarse cuando Aster volvió a besarlo, fuertemente, profundamente.

-No tienes razones para pensarlo ahora- susurró contra sus labios-, para mí eres perfecto. No importa lo que haya dicho. No cambiaría nada de ti, por ningún motivo. Adoro cada parte de ti, tu rostro, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu forma de ser. Déjame hacerte el amor, Jack. Quiero que entiendas todo lo que siento por ti.

Jack se estremeció, se dejó seducir por estas palabras. Bajó los brazos y permitió que Aster lo desnudara, pero no había dejado de temblar.

Aster lentamente deshizo los botones de su camisa y se la quitó, deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos. Vio cómo se mordía los labios. Arrojó la camisa a un lado y sin prevenirlo, atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Jack soltó un grito de la impresión, Aster lo tomó de la cintura y succionó con fuerza. Cuando sintió que Jack le sujetaba la cabeza reteniéndolo contra él, lo sujetó de las muñecas y se separó bruscamente.

Jack se quejó por el dolor pero había un cosquilleo delicioso en su piel ahora húmeda. Se imaginó su pequeño botón, rojo y duro por la atención que había recibido. De ser posible se sintió aún más ansioso.

-Aster…- lo llamó cuando sintió que se alejaba de él. Tanteó el aire con las manos hasta que lo sintió; su abdomen firme y su pecho contra su espalda. Su piel caliente contra la suya. Ya se había quitado la camisa y ahora, desde atrás de él, adelantaba sus manos para deshacerse del botón del pantalón mientras respiraba contra su cuello.

-Shhh….aún queda mucho por delante-, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió cuando Jack se sujetó de sus brazos-, Jackie, relájate.

Mientras decía esto, metió la mano en el pantalón y rodeó su miembro con una mano, apretando ligeramente. Jack casi se deshizo en sus brazos.

Aster le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cuando Jack se encontró a sí mismo desnudo no supo qué hacer ni qué decir.

Aster lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

-Estoy llevándote a la cama, Jack. Tranquilo, esto va a gustarte, lo sé.

Jack retrocedió hasta que sintió el borde de la cama contra sus piernas. Se recargó poco a poco hacia atrás. Aster pudo percibir la sorpresa que apareció en su rostro cuando su piel tocó la superficie.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué es, Jack?- rio, sin haber soltado sus manos. Ahora Jack yacía sobre su espalda.

-N…no lo sé….son…. ¿son pétalos? Huele….huele delicioso.

Aster soltó a Jack y retrocedió, absorbiendo con la mirada semejante vista. Su piel pálida, justo como había pensado unos días antes, lucía bellísima bajo la cálida luz de las velas, y al mismo tiempo, creaba un hermoso contraste con los pétalos rojos sobre la cama. Lucía perdido, desvalido con los ojos cubiertos. Se veía vulnerable, indefenso, _delicioso_.

-Aster… ¿qué vas a…?

Antes de que Jack pudiera terminar la pregunta, escuchó a Aster caminar por la habitación. Lo escuchó cerca de su cabeza, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una de sus manos fue atrapada por él y jalada hacia la cabecera de la cama. Jack se quejó y se removió cuando sintió su mano rodeada por algo suave. Luego no la pudo mover. Lo había atado.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Jack luchaba por liberarse, al mismo tiempo que ardía en deseos de sentir lo siguiente que el comandante fuera a hacer con él.

-Jack, ojala pudieras ver esto. Se me hace agua la boca solo con mirarte.

Jack soltó un quejido lastimoso. Las palabras lo hacían temblar de anticipación.

-¿Qué….qué vas a hacerme…?

Aster rio pero no contestó. Caminó buscando lo siguiente que iba a necesitar.

Jack se quedó esperando. Sabía que estaba erecto, y comenzaba a sentir una humedad incómoda. Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras esperaba.

De pronto, Jack sintió algo subir desde sus pies, por sus piernas, hacia sus muslos…algo suave que comenzó a producirle cosquillas. Comenzó a reír suavemente primero, un poco más abiertamente después haciendo que Aster sonriera ampliamente.

Era una simple pluma. Pero al deslizarla por el cuerpo de Jack, Aster se deleitó con la vista de su piel enchinarse, su delgado vello levantarse ligeramente y su dulce erección temblar. La pasó por sus piernas, por su abdomen y sus brazos. Las deslizó por su pecho, concentrándose en sus pezones un segundo antes de que Jack soltara una carcajada placentera.

Aster sonrió con gran satisfacción. Adoraba escucharlo reírse.

-¿Te gusta?

-S…sí….- sonrió Jack, pero la posición en que estaba seguía siendo difícil para él-…Aster… por favor, ya no aguanto.

-Relájate, Jackie. No falta mucho, lo prometo.

Jack se quejó. Aster deslizó la pluma por su rosto y finalmente cosquilleó su nariz. Jack rio con deleite y Aster lo besó en los labios con suavidad, despegándose antes de darle oportunidad de profundizar su beso.

Se volvió a bajar de la cama y Jack se removió con desesperación, sobre todo porque ahora no había opción de quitarse la venda de los ojos por su propia cuenta.

-¡Aster, ya basta! ¡Ven, por favor!

Lo escuchó reír y solo lo desesperó mucho más. Se removió tratando de liberarse hasta que sintió los labios posarse rápidamente en su abdomen dejando una marca húmeda.

-Detente, Jackie, te lastimarás. Te sujeté con un lazo muy suave pero si sigues haciendo fuerza….

Jack sollozó ligeramente. Aster sonrió y decidió que continuaría.

-Me quedé con ganas de un postre luego de la cena, Snowflake. ¿Te molesta si como algo rápido?

-¿Qué?

-Solo serán unos minutos. Quizás…un helado con jarabe de chocolate, ¿qué te parece?

-Aster…yo no….¡Ah…! ¡Ahhh…!

Jack gimió escandalosamente cuando sintió algo frío sobre la piel de su abdomen, y luego, sobre esto, un chorro de algo caliente y espeso. Ambas sensaciones le hicieron echar la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la gran sorpresa que le provocaron.

Aster comenzó a comer directamente de la piel de Jack. Terminó lo que ya había puesto y agregó un poco más. Cada vez variaba un poco los lugares donde agregaba el dulce, lamía y mordía la piel de su joven amante haciendo que este se retorciera de sorpresa, placer, miedo, ansiedad, desesperación y éxtasis, todo junto. Puso helado en sus pezones y los succionó, dejó caer el jarabe de chocolate en sus muslos y lamió uno y luego el otro, acercó la botella a los labios de Jack y dejó que probara, para luego besarlo y compartir el sabor en las bocas de ambos, y Jack casi lloraba pidiendo por más, pues nunca había probado algo tan delicioso; el chocolate y los labios de Aster eran una combinación delirante.

Finalmente Aster dejó caer helado y chocolate sobre el miembro de Jack, quien gimió pues aunque se esperaba esto, lo tomó por sorpresa. Se inclinó y se metió de un solo golpe la erección embadurnada de dulce en la boca, y lamió y succionó hasta que Jack se arqueó en la cama y eyaculó, temblando, gimiendo, casi a punto de volverse loco.

Aster sonrió por la satisfacción cuando el líquido entró dentro de su boca. El sabor de su Jack combinado con lo dulce del helado. Jack era el mejor postre que hubiera probado en su vida.

Se separó de él lentamente y lo volvió a contemplar. Estaba con los brazos amarrados hacia arriba, totalmente expuesto. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su piel lucía roja, pringosa por los restos de dulce y saliva que habían quedado en todas partes. Había una pequeña lágrima arrancada por el placer bajando por su rostro.

Era el desastre más hermoso que Aster hubiera visto en su vida.

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

Se quitó los pantalones y el resto de la ropa. Subió lentamente a la cama.

-¿Aster…?

-Shhh…-susurró él. Abrió sus piernas con delicadeza y utilizando la yema de sus dedos, comenzó a masajear suavemente sus tobillos. Jack suspiró. Subió sus manos lentamente por sus pantorrillas y llegó a sus muslos. Jack se mordió los labios. Las manos de Aster subieron un poco más. Aster continuó subiendo por su cuerpo con sus manos, masajeando suavemente aquí y allá. Jack aprendió lo sensual que podía ser la piel de sus brazos o sus hombros. Nunca pensó que una mano tocándolo ahí pudiera hacerlo excitarse de nuevo tan rápidamente.

-¿Te gusta, Jack?- Jack asintió moviendo la cabeza fuertemente- bien. Espero que estés listo.

Bunny estiró su mano hacia la mesita a lado de la cama, donde había dejado lo último que necesitaba. Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Tomó las piernas de Jack y las puso sobre sus hombros. Jack soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras sentía a Aster internarse entre sus piernas y comenzar a morder el interior de sus muslos. Cuando sintió una humedad extraña en su entrada, fue que volvió a moverse desesperadamente y a gritar.

-¡No! ¡No, ahí no! ¡No voy a…! ¡Aster, por favor…!

Aster no le hizo caso y continuó. Luego estiró su mano otra vez para tomar la botella con lubricante y se embarró los dedos y su propio miembro. Se separó de él y esperó a que se calmara un poco para no lastimarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, acercó su primer dedo y lo introdujo suavemente.

Jack se quedó inmóvil pero gimió bajito mientras Aster metía y sacaba su dedo de él. Luego vino un segundo dedo que comenzó a dilatarlo un poco más. Los abrió y los cerró suavemente. Jack hizo lo posible por relajarse. Cuando Aster sintió sus músculos un poco más relajados, introdujo un tercer dedo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Házmelo ya, por favor!- pidió Jack incorporándose trabajosamente, dejándose caer hacia atrás casi en seguida por el dolor que esto provocó en sus brazos.

-Cuidado, Snowflake- le dijo el comandante suavemente mientras sacaba un poco los dedos de su interior-. No quiero que te lastimes. Quiero que disfrutes esto.

Mientras hablaba, no había dejado de meter y sacar sus dedos de Jack, que sentía la piel rojo vivo. Aster sonrió y finalmente los sacó. Usó un poco más de lubricante para sí mismo y se alineó lentamente con la entrada de Jack.

Jack apretó los ojos y los labios con fuerza.

Aster entró en él. Lentamente, pero sin detenerse. Jack abrió los labios y exhaló un grito de dolor. Demonios, esto era tan doloroso y tan perfecto.

-Desátame…-pidió, con la voz cortada por el llanto-, por favor, desátame…quiero tocarte, Aster….

Y Aster obedeció. Liberó una de sus manos y luego la otra, pero no le permitió hacer mucho pues comenzó a embestirlo en ese mismo momento, con fuerza, con violencia. Jack soltó un grito y se sujetó de donde pudo mientas ese vaivén lo volvía loco.

Se sujetó de su espalda y le jaló el cabello. Ni siquiera recordó quitarse la venda de los ojos mientras él continuaba moviéndose en su interior. Lo sentía dentro de su vientre, lo sentía en su piel y en todo su cuerpo.

-M…más….más….- pidió con voz apenas y lo apresó con las piernas. Bajó ambas manos para tomarlo de la cintura, clavarle los dedos y acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, aunque era imposible que estuviera más dentro de él de lo que ya estaba ahora.

Sintió que su mundo se volteaba. Aster salió de él de golpe, lo acomodó boca abajo y volvió a penetrarlo de una sola estocada, empujándolo hacia el frente mientras Jack se sujetaba de la cabecera de la cama y gritaba de la impresión.

-…perdona, amor…-pidió Aster acercándose a su oído-…pero casi…casi no puedo contenerme…

Jack escondió la cara en la almohada cuando un orgasmo violento sacudió su cuerpo. Las embestidas no se detenían y no sentía que su excitación disminuyera aunque el placer estaba a punto de acabar con él.

Aster salió de nuevo de él. Le dio la vuelta y lo jaló hacia su regazo. Jack se dejó hacer y se acomodó para que lo penetrara así una vez más, él sentado sobre su miembro, abrazados de frente.

Jack encontró la cordura suficiente para quitarse la venta de los ojos y lo que vio lo consumió. Las velas, los pétalos. Su propia piel enrojecida por el sexo, la piel de Aster cubierta de sudor, sus ojos verdes mirando directamente a los suyos, sus labios entreabiertos esperándolo.

Jack se sintió débil y vulnerable. Miró los labios de Aster. Mordió los suyos. Luego lo miró a los ojos mientras acababa con la distancia entre ambos y sellaba un beso en los labios de su amante. Aster correspondió a su beso, se soltaron un momento y se besaron una vez más, un beso tras otro, suaves, húmedos, al ritmo de sus caderas acompasadas por el placer.

-A…aster…me…me haces daño…

-¿Quieres que…?

-N…no….no te detengas… me gusta…. me gusta mucho…

Esto solo provocó que el comandante aumentara la intensidad de su ritmo. Jack volvió a arquear su espalda y el nombre de Aster salió una y otra vez de sus labios mientras que él también repetía el suyo interminablemente por largos y placenteros minutos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más.

Estrellas. Abismo. Dulce. Amargo. Luz. Oscuridad.

Volaron. Cayeron.

Si esto era "hacer el amor", Jack podía acostumbrarse.

.

.

.

Yaciendo sobre el cuerpo de Aster, Jack descansaba más que en ningún otro momento. Su piel parecía fundirse con la de él. Sus pechos se acompasaban al respirar.

El sudor no molestaba, ni los restos pegajosos de dulce. Era sublime ver como sus pieles húmedas soltaban un brillo dorado al calor de las velas y cómo los pétalos se habían quedado pegados a sus brazos y piernas. Se sentía salvaje y pecaminoso, criminal. Era algo que debía ser escondido y quizás por eso se sentía aún mejor.

Jack se distrajo de sus perezosas reflexiones cuando sintió uno de los dedos de su Aster deslizándose por su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él que estaba un poco más arriba, debido a que estaba medio recostado contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Escribo algo. ¿Puedes adivinar qué es?

Jack sonrió.

-Bien, vuélvelo a hacer…- dijo, y entonces se concentró en adivinar letra por letra-…M…I…O…- Aster se detuvo- ¿Mío? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Aster asintió con una sonrisa y Jack le correspondió. La ternura que le inspiraba su rostro hizo a Aster suspirar mientras volvía a escribir en su espalda.

-H…E…R…M…O…S…O…

Al unir las letras, Jack se quedó callado. Luego levantó la vista hacia él otra vez.

-¿Te…te parece que soy…?

-Sí. Siempre me lo has parecido.

Jack enredó los dedos en su cabello y lo besó. Con la otra mano se sujetó de su nuca. Aster lo abrazó, y después de un momento, su dedo volvió a escribir en la sensible espalda de su Snowflake, quien comenzó a suspirar las letras contra sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados.

-T…E…A….M…O

-Te amo, Jack.

Al escucharse a sí mismo deletrear estas palabras, y luego la voz de Aster darles forma, Jack retrocedió de golpe. Aster lo sujetó sin dejarlo alejarse. Jack tenía una mirada de pánico indescriptible.

-N…no…no puede…

-Jack, tienes que escucharme. Yo te amo, y pese a lo que hayas sabido toda tu vida y lo que te hayan hecho pensar es posible y está pasando en este momento.

Jack negó con la cabeza fuertemente. Aster se desesperó.

-No te niegues a creerlo, por favor- le dijo, jalándolo hacia él chocando sus frentes antes de besarlo un momento para después continuar-, te amo, te amo muchísimo y eres la razón de mi vida desde hace demasiado tiempo como para renunciar a ti ahora.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? No hace ni medio año que nos conocemos…yo…

-Jack, nos conocemos desde hace años. Éramos niños. Quizás no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeño pero yo lo recuerdo. Ya desde entonces sentí cariño por ti…pero me enamoré de ti hace casi cuatro años.

Jack se quedó inmóvil.

-N…no…no lo entiendo…. ¡No es posible! Tú y yo…nos conocimos cuando…

-Cuando tus padres se interesaron en unirse a la resistencia, y contactaron a North. Ahí nos conocimos tú y yo.

 _Continuará…._

 _Estoy exhausta. Pero veremos qué sigue. Espero que lean el siguiente cap._

 _Ahora les contesto sus reviews (brevemente porque tengo que dormir D:) :_

 _ **ThePianoGuy**_ _: Worry not. Me alegra de que te hayas acordado de leerme :) espero que la historia siga gustándote. De Jamie ya tuvimos un poco pero aún ni él mismos sabe qué pensar de lo de Jack y Bunny, juju, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo :3 Por cierto, si te gusta Farenheit deberías leer "1984", está en el mismo nivel de genialidad. Besos!_

 _ **AnLightwood**_ _: Me halagas mucho :D espero que te guste cómo va la historia hasta hoy, y muchas gracias por dejar tu review (sobretodo considerando que estabas en la escuela, no quiero causar muchas molestias y por eso mismo agradezco mucho que lo hicieras). Besos y abrazos :D_

 _ **Nelson**_ _querido, muchas gracias como siempre. Me alegra mucho saber de tu felicidad y espero que sea muy duradera y que traiga plenitud a tu vida, que estoy segura de que lo mereces. Yo por mi parte estoy pasando por un periodo algo caótico pero nada que esté fuera de mis manos. Pasando a cosas menos tristes, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D La relación de Jamie y Jack va a cambiar pero no te diré aún en qué rumbo. Y no hay que juzgar aun a Jack :3 aún falta saber por lo que ha pasado para entender por qué pasa así. Para él no es tan fácil aceptar las cosas. Espero que se entienda lo que trato de hacer :D Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios acerca de mi escritura y espero seguir sabiendo de ti. En fin, cuídate mucho, te quiero mucho y te deseo lo mejor siempre. Muuuuchos besos._

 _ **GabrielaTaisho**_ _: No hay guerra :D o al menos eso dice Sandy, jujuju. En este capítulo iba a agregar un poco más de información sobre eso pero me estaba quedando demasiado largo y ya no se pudo…pero espero que lo que se ha mostrado en este capítulo haya servido de algo :) No eres la única que se convierte en Cenicienta en vacaciones :c creo que es una situación común. Espero que encuentres inspiración para avanzar en tus escritos :D te mando buenas energías y un gran abrazo!_

 _ **Paloma-san**_ _: no te preocupes por lo del review. Aunque con este cap, sospecho que vas a volver a lanzar palabrotas contra el pobre de Jack XD espero que no muchas. Por cierto, escribir un libro es uno de mis más grandes sueños, pero no creo estar aún al nivel que deseo alcanzar antes de hacerlo posible. Me falta mucho. En fin, cómo pudiste ver en efecto hubo drama :D aunque Jamie y Sandy tendrán más participación hasta el próximo capítulo. Si te interesa saber, ya di una pista del paradero de Pitch ñ.ñ creo que es bastante obvio. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos :D_

 _ **:**_ _Muchas gracias por los halagos y por dejar review :D me hace muy, muy feliz saber que te estén gustando tanto mis historias. Siempre es lindo saber que a alguien disfruta algo hecho por uno, ¿no? n.n En cuanto a lo que preguntas de las distopías, sí me animé a incluir varios elementos aquí pero aún no me decido con algunas cosas. El final puede ser muy triste como en las distopías clásicas o quizás me decida a hacerlo agridulce. Tratare de hacer lo que mejor se adapte, lo prometo :D ¿Hugh Jackman? Siendo la voz de Bunny, es mi principal inspiración para la versión humana de éste. Uff. Siempre fangirleo con él al extremo que no puedo ver RotG en inglés sin ponerme a gritar, eso sin mencionar películas como Wolverine o Australia. Muero cada vez que veo una de esas. Bueno, pues una vez más, te agradezco de todo corazón tu review y espero que sigas leyendo (y que te guste) mi fic. Muchos besos!_

 _ **OneDarkLove**_ _: Nice guess ;) pero lo de Aster y los demás es un poco (solo un poco) más complicado que eso. Jujuju, espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por dejar review :D Beeeesos!_

 _ **1**_ _: No mueras D: muchas gracias por desearme suerte que la necesito y mucho D: jejeje…tienes razón, suele pasar así en las distopías, entiendo a qué te refieres. Espero que estos días te esté yendo mejor. Te deseo lo mejor en la escuela, el trabajo y con tu familia. Musho amors y besos!_

 _ **Yami Airashi**_ _: muchas gracias por tu review :D realmente no creo merecer tantos halagos. Me alegra que mi escritura te llegue de tal manera, es a lo que aspiro cuando escribo y siento que lo estoy logrando. Me animas mucho para seguir escribiendo :D y en efecto, me he sentido muy especial. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que lo disfrutes. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Besos!_

 _ **Ro Koubarack**_ _: al fin alguien dijo algo de la parte del futbol! Casi nunca lo menciono pero amo ese deporte. Debe ser el más pasional sobre la faz de la tierra (el soccer, obvio), aunque no soy buena describiéndolo, pero adivino que te gustó XD Espero que la actualización te haya gustado, muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Un fuerte abrazo!_

 _Y como siempre, besos y abrazos para todos!_

 _Aoshika_


	13. La Resistencia

_Hola!_

 _Les traigo el siguiente capítulo. He tenido unos días bastante tranquilos afortunadamente. Me he dedicado mucho a leer y a escribir lo cual me hace muy feliz, pero ha sido la calma antes de la tormenta._

 _Lo mismo puedo decir acerca de este capítulo, pero no les hago spoiler. Solo diré que habrá_ _ **muchas**_ _explicaciones. Mejor lean :)_

 _Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen. Escribo este fic únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 13: La Resistencia**

Ante la última respuesta de Bunnymund, Jack se quedó estático un momento. A estas alturas, ya se había separado de él y en lugar de estar recostado sobre su cuerpo, como antes, se había sentado a un lado, jalando la sábana para cubrirse al menos hasta la cintura. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de volverlo a mirar.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¿Mis padres, queriéndose unir a una…resistencia? E…Espera un segundo, eso quiere decir que tú y North…

-Y Tooth,…-completó Aster antes de asentir, en su rostro cierta nota de culpabilidad-… y también Sandy.

-N….no…no puede ser.

Antes de que Jack hiciera movimiento alguno, Bunny lo tomó firmemente de los brazos, intentando evitar que se alejara de él.

-Jack…

-E…esto tiene que ser una broma, Aster. Tú…tú eres un soldado… sabes todo lo que ha pasado en nuestro país, ¿por qué serías parte de una resistencia?

-Precisamente porque sé _todo_ lo que pasa-, apretó sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos fijamente-, Jack, hay más cosas que quiero que sepas pero ya me he arriesgado bastante diciéndote esto. Lo he hecho por que confío en ti, así que dime si puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Jack abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. No sabía qué decir.

-Yo…yo no… -negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a jalarse el cabello con las manos-, no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Y por qué demonios tienes que involucrar a mis padres en esto?

Aster negó con la cabeza, no quería que Jack lo culpara así…pero no le sorprendía. Al menos no tanto.

-Ellos fueron quienes nos buscaron, Jack- trató de explicar-…amor, tienes que creerme.

Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces, hasta que Aster lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Bien, bien, te explicaré lo que recuerdo-, cerró los ojos, como concentrándose en traer las imágenes a su memoria-. Tenías cuatro años en ese entonces, yo tenía doce. Llegamos a casa de tus padres porque ellos querían hablar con North, con el pretexto de incluirte en alguna academia militar cuando tuvieras edad suficiente. En realidad querían hablar de involucrarse con la resistencia. Mientras ellos conversaban yo me quedé contigo y con tu hermana. Era muy pequeña, tendría un año en ese entonces.

-¡Aster yo no lo recuerdo! ¡Quisiera creerte pero no recuerdo nada de eso!

-Jugué contigo toda la tarde-, se apresuró a contar, como si quisiera acceder a algún punto de la memoria que Jack tenía olvidado-. Te gustaba… moldear cosas con plastilina y armar torres con tus cubos de juguete. Inventabas historias acerca de criaturas extrañas que atacaban un castillo, y tú eras el héroe y yo era tu ayudante-, el comandante sonrió, acunando el rostro de Jack entre sus manos para que no dejara de mirarlo a los ojos-. Se me hacía tonto seguirle el juego a un niño fantasioso, pero después de un rato me convenciste, con tu ánimo, y tu risa…quizás fue la única vez en mi infancia que me divertí tanto.

Jack se quedó quieto de pronto. Sin que se lo esperara unas pocas imágenes volvieron a su mente. En efecto, le gustaba jugar con plastilinas y hacer castillos con cubos de plástico, también inventarse todo tipo de historias y aventuras, ¿pero qué niño no hace esas cosas al jugar? Y sin embargo, no era habitual que hubiera visitas en su casa. Recordaba pocos amigos en su infancia que hubieran visitado su hogar, sobre todo por aquello de que era "raro". Fuera de eso, no recordaba haber tenido alguna vez un compañero de juego que fuera mucho mayor que él.

Y de pronto, la imagen comenzó a tomar un poco de forma en su cabeza. Vio en la puerta de su casa a una especie de gigante de cara sonrosada, que emitió unas palabras con la voz más amable y lo levantó en brazos para saludarlo ¿North, quizás? Luego recordó- o quizás imaginó-, un muchacho moreno de expresión enojada que se sentaba en la sala de su casa. Jack le preguntó su nombre y le había dicho que lo llamaban…

 _-Bunny. Puedes decirme Bunny._

Aster ya no sujetaba su rostro, sino que tomaba sus manos, mientras trataba de no perder detalle de su expresión. Jack por su parte, temía no estar recordando cosas sino inventándolas dentro de su cerebro, quizás para conciliar un poco la imagen que tenía de Aster, para no tenerle miedo, para no perder la idea (o el ideal) que tenía de él. Era como si su mente se estuviera esforzando por _creerle_.

-Tenías…-al ver que Jack no parecía recordar, o querer recordar, Aster decidió recurrir a su último recurso-, en ese entonces tenías una manta color blanco que tu madre había bordado con hilo azul. En una esquina había puesto tu nombre, y el resto del bordado tenía forma de copos de nieve. Esa fue la primera vez que te llamé _Snowflake_.

Jack tembló un poco al recordar que al cumplir la mayoría de edad había entregado al gobierno distintas cosas antes de salir de casa de sus padres, cosas que, a diferencia de las fotografías que conservaban algo de valor simbólico, no podía conservar porque lo anclaban demasiado a su familia. Entre esas cosas estaba esa manta. Amarillenta y desgastada, pero la misma que Aster acababa de describir.

-Recuerdo que me la mostraste. Después de un rato te quedaste dormido en el suelo. Yo también me dormí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, North me despertó y nos fuimos, tú te quedaste dormido. Después de eso…volvimos a tu casa varias veces. Yo jugaba contigo y cada vez me metías más en tus ideas y en tus historias. Llegué a sentir un gran cariño por ti, hasta que un día no fuimos más a visitarlos. Debo admitir que eso me puso bastante triste.

Jack se quedó callado por varios segundos antes de decir palabra alguna. Bunny lo miraba expectante. EL joven respiró profundamente ante de mover su cabeza levemente, asintiendo.

-M….muy bien. Digamos que todo lo que acabas de decirme es verdad-, Bunny frunció el ceño, exasperado porque su Snowflake no parecía terminar de creerle-. ¿Por qué mis padres nunca me dijeron nada? ¿Por qué querrían unirse a la resistencia, si se la pasaban tratando de ser lo más normales que fuera posible?

-En realidad no lo sé-, admitió-. Después de un tiempo le dijeron a North que preferían quedarse como estaban, no querían estar involucrados. Tu padre ofreció su ayuda si era necesario, mientras no los implicáramos demasiado. La información que nos dio fue de mucha utilidad con el paso del tiempo. A cambio, nos pidió protección para ti y para tu hermana-, forzó una pequeña sonrisa, esforzándose por que su Snowflake comprendiera-. Siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas. Tuvieron que pasar…quizás ocho años antes de volverte a ver directamente, pero durante todo ese tiempo North me había asignado a que no te quitara los ojos de encima. No queríamos que tu familia corriera ningún peligro y mi misión era protegerte, y eso es lo que he hecho desde que te conocí.

Jack permaneció en silencio una vez más. Luego negó con la cabeza, debatiéndose consigo mismo, y con él.

El comandante tenía un punto. No recordaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero estaba seguro de que, desde que llegó al cuartel, y aún con esa forma tan chocante en que habían comenzado a llevarse entre ellos, todo lo que había hecho Aster había sido protegerlo. Pero eso no probaba nada.

Entonces, después de haberle dado vueltas una y otra vez, llegó a la conclusión de que solo le quedaba una salida. Decidió que se lo explicaría todo. Trataría de hacer a Aster entender. Entender por qué todo esto era una maldita locura de la que no quería formar parte.

-Aster… desde que era niño…- comenzó, pero luego hizo una pausa. Recordar lo hacía sentirse mal. Tomó una de las manos de Aster entre las suyas y la miró; no se atrevía a levantar la vista-, más bien, mi madre, estando embarazada, recibió la noticia de que yo nacería con una mutación. La sometieron a muchos estudios y le dieron distintos medicamentos que afectaron su salud y la mía, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se presentaba un caso así. Y desde que nací, cada cierto tiempo me llevaban para hacerme más estudios y experimentos... a mi madre también. No sé qué hacían con ella, pero a mí me inyectaban sustancias para hacer que mi piel produjera melanina, y tomaban muestras de mi sangre para estudiarla. Creían que podían hacer una vacuna para la mutación si me analizaban a mí.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, y entonces sintió la otra mano de Aster acariciándole el cuello y el rostro, pero sin obligarlo a levantar la mirada hacia él. Jack apretó un poco su mano entre las suyas.

-Cuando tenía unos tres años, me llevaron y me dejaron en el laboratorio mucho tiempo. Yo no lo recuerdo pero mis padres me lo contaron. Me tuvieron retenido más de dos semanas. Me quitaron demasiada sangre y estuve a punto de morir, así que no me entregaron a mis padres hasta que me estabilicé. Alguien se enteró y se lo contó todo a mi padre. A pesar de que cuando me llevaron con ellos estaba bien, me enfermé, y no mejoré en varias semanas.

Aster asintió, a pesar de que sabía que Jack no lo estaba mirando. Sus caricias eran respetuosas; no buscaba besarlo ni someterlo ni seducirlo en ninguna forma, solo quería escucharlo hablar, que hablara y que le explicara todo lo que tenía que decir; era lo único que quería de él ahora, y lo escucharía, y le haría ver que todo estaba bien; que juntos estaban bien, para siempre.

-Mi padre trabaja en el Registro- continuó Jack-, tiene acceso a todos mis expedientes. Él canceló muchas de las intervenciones que los laboratorios tenían programadas para mí, de manera que no podían llevarme tan seguido. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces fue en esa época en que buscaron a North.

Bunny se sintió un poco incómodo por lo de " _si lo que dices es verdad_ ". Lo que le decía había sido verdad. Tenía que hacer que le creyera.

-Jack, lo que dije es…

- _Déjame terminar_ -, pidió Jack, poniendo en su voz un énfasis que por un momento congeló a Aster. Parecía profundamente afectado por lo que estaba contándole, así que Aster decidió que respetaría su turno de hablar-, desde entonces mi padre hizo hasta lo imposible porque mi madre, mi hermana y yo viviéramos una vida normal. Terminó por cancelar _todas_ mis citas con el laboratorio. No sé cómo lo hizo pero lo consiguió-, luego de esto, una expresión llena de culpabilidad llenó su rostro-, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. A los cinco años, me era muy difícil relacionarme con otras personas, me daban miedo, mucho. Siempre decían que era raro y que era un defecto de la naturaleza, cosas por el estilo. Luego me volví un niño problemático, me peleaba con otros niños, rompía propiedad pública, decía cosas indebidas por el odio que había quedado en mí hacia los laboratorios, los médicos y el gobierno; pero papá se las arregló para que jamás me llevaran a un reformatorio. Nunca encajé en grupos sociales, no fui a fiestas, ni tuve muchos amigos…

Jack se quedó en silencio. Bunny sabía por qué; confesar estas cosas no era tan peligroso como admitir que se formaba parte de una resistencia, pero el comportamiento problemático de Jack era más que suficiente excusa para que un joven fuera castigado, y las autoridades no se tentarían el corazón para darle una lección a un pequeño rebelde.

-En una ocasión agredí a un político que visitó mi escuela. En otra ocasión me peleé con un policía y le escupí en la cara. Mi padre se deshizo de los cargos. No sé cómo demonios pude entrar a una universidad pero encontré mi vocación y comprendí todo lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí. De no ser por ellos ahora mismo estaría en la Gran Fábrica, como todas las personas que vimos hoy. Si alguien se entera alguna vez de las cosas que mi padre ocultó, nos llevarían allí a ambos. Al cancelar mis citas con el laboratorio, interfirió con una investigación que le interesaba al gobierno. Eso es más que suficiente para que nos maten a los dos.

Aster se quedó en silencio, dejando que las palabras que Jack había pronunciado quedaran flotando en el aire, asentándose en el silencio, procesándolas, soportándolas.

-No creo en lo que me has dicho- continuó el joven-, porque mis padres jamás cometerían la _estupidez_ de formar parte de la resistencia. Eso solo los habría puesto en peligro, y a mi hermana y a mí. Era lo último que ellos hubieran querido.

-Jack…

-Y aún si lo hubieran hecho, ¿qué demonios hubieran ganado? la resistencia es inútil-, agregó interrumpiendo a Aster, dejando salir las palabras con un tono de desprecio que el comandante apenas consiguió soportar-, _nunca_ harán nada. Quiero que lo entiendas, Aster. Es por eso que no puedo creerte. Desde que me separé de mis padres, he tratado de llevar una vida normal, como ellos hubieran querido, porque quiero protegerlos. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca te vi a ti. Lo siento, pero es lo que recuerdo. Yo te conocí la mañana que Tooth nos presentó, _no_ antes. Y antes de eso, realmente no recuerdo haber sentido nunca que alguien me protegiera.

Bunny permaneció callado, olvidándose de la respuesta que había querido dar antes. Supuso que todo esto había sido un error. Le echó la culpa a su mente nublada de amor que le obligó a decir todas esas cosas y a revelar esa información. ¿De qué otro modo hubiera podido llegar a pensar que Jack aceptaría la verdad tan fácilmente? Solo estando borracho o drogado. Y en ese momento había estado profundamente enterrado en el amor que sentía por él, así que el resultado era prácticamente el mismo a que si hubiera bebido litros y litros de licor. Ahora que podía pensar las cosas con frialdad…

Comprendía a Jack, en cierto modo. Ahora tenía que esforzarse porque el muchacho lo comprendiera a él.

-Bien, no espero que recuerdes esas cosas entonces, y si no quieres creer lo que te digo sobre tus padres, entonces al menos déjame intentar explicarte qué es lo que he estado haciendo-, dijo, tratando de no evidenciar lo herido que se sentía-. Preguntaste qué se gana con la resistencia. Queremos ganar muchas cosas-, dudó un momento. Tomó una de sus manos y la acarició con sus dedos, pero no se atrevió a besarlo como hubiera querido, como llevaba un buen rato deseando, como si sus besos fueran a convencerlo de algo-, pero sobre todo, yo quiero ganar la libertad de estar contigo todo lo que yo quiera. Quiero salir a la calle tomados de la mano como el día que pasamos con los refugiados. Quiero hacer cosas juntos, quiero tener una casa donde podamos vivir los dos. Quiero una cama que sea de _ambos_ , donde pudiéramos hacer el amor y luego dormir tranquilamente sin tener que planear a qué hora despertar ni como escabullirnos al día siguiente para que nadie se dé cuenta. Sin tener que discutir sobre estas cosas.

En este punto, Jack soltó la mano de Aster bruscamente.

-¡Teníamos esta noche para los dos!- reclamó-, pero tenías que arruinarlo. ¡Pareciera que no importa qué tanto te doy de mí, tú siempre quieres más y cada vez es más abrumador!...no sé… no sé si pueda seguir así.

-Es que yo _no_ quiero seguir así, Jack, entiéndeme- Aster volvió a sujetarlo, jalándolo hacia sí-, yo no te quiero en partes, ni con horarios, ni con lugares específicos en donde estar. Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con llevarte conmigo a donde podamos estar juntos. Donde seas mío a todas horas y en todas partes y no tengamos que ocultarlo más. Donde…donde no sientas que esto es incorrecto. Donde puedas admitir que _esto_ puede ser _amor_.

Jack soltó un suspiro lastimoso que casi asustó al comandante. Luego desvió la mirada.

-¿Y… todo lo que haces es para eso? ¿Lo del faro? ¿Las salidas…las misiones?

-Casi todo tiene que ver. La resistencia actúa desde adentro y desde afuera también. En unos meses más…nos iremos. Y quiero llevarte conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería hacer una pregunta? Cuando iba a preguntarte si te quedarías conmigo…

El corazón de Jack dio un salto cuando escuchó estas palabras. Recordó que en ese momento iba a decir que sí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ahora, negó con la cabeza varias veces, como intentando ajustar la idea a todo lo demás que había en su mente en ese instante.

-P…pero…pero estamos bien aquí, Aster. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, y podemos estar juntos así…no nos ha pasado nada y no tiene porqué pasarnos-, aseguró, más convenciéndose a sí mismo que a él-, podemos seguir haciendo planes. No nos ha costado demasiado trabajo, y te aseguro que yo no necesito más…

-¡Pero yo sí…! ¡Necesito que me digas que me amas!- explicó, y en su voz había una angustia que Jack jamás había percibido en él-, necesito esto… llevo mucho tiempo planeando esta vida junto a ti. Y quiero… quiero tenerte a mi lado, es lo que más deseo en este mundo…

-¡¿Y quién te permitió planear _mí_ vida?!- gritó Jack de pronto, enfurecido, pero sobre todo asustado- ¿Quieres que cambie mi vida entera por ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No es así- replicó Bunny, herido, desesperado-, quiero que cambies esta vida por una mejor. Aún si no fuera a mi lado. Yo…

-En ese caso yo puedo pedirte que renuncies a la vida que has planeado y que nos quedemos así. ¿Es lo justo, no? Digo, si tú puedes planear toda mi vida sin preguntarme, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con la tuya.

-Jack…

-No quiero seguir escuchándote. Déjame….quiero dormir.

Habiendo dicho esto, Jack se recostó dándole la espalda.

Aster se quedó quieto unos segundos. Su pecho golpeaba tan fuerte que por un momento se asustó.

Ya está. Esto no podía seguir así.

Se levantó de la cama y le pareció vagamente familiar la manera en que tenía que ponerse la maldita ropa interior y los malditos pantalones antes de salir de la maldita habitación sintiéndose como un maldito imbécil. ¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a enamorarse de Jack de todas formas? Era un necio si pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil para él corresponder a sus sentimientos. Simplemente había actuado con la estupidez que fluye del amor.

Entonces pensó desde otra perspectiva. Si Jack no estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio por él… ¿estaba él dispuesto a hacer algún sacrificio por Jack?

Tal como él lo había sugerido…bien podía pedirle que renunciara a todos esos sueños y se quedara aquí con él. Siendo justos, podría demandárselo cómodamente tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

Aster fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Estaba exhausto y sediento.

Se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe y luego salió de la cocina. Se fue a la sala, donde se sentó en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos. Respiró profundamente varias veces con la esperanza de que eso lo ayudara a relajarse un poco. Sus músculos se sentían tensos, pero sabía que era más por el estrés de la discusión que acababa de tener con Jack. Se sentía como si hubieran hecho el amor hace meses, cuando en realidad había pasado menos de una hora. Bunny no podía recordarlo como algo tan reciente.

Podía irse en ese mismo instante si él quería. El toque de queda no aplicaba a él si iba en un vehículo del ejército. Iría a su departamento, tomaría un baño con agua helada, dormiría el resto de la noche y temprano en la mañana volvería al cuartel. Entrenaría por horas para deshacerse de toda esta furia que lo embargaba.

Pero se convenció a si mismo de que no estaba siendo justo con Jack. Lamentablemente… había algo de razón en las palabras que le había dicho. Tenía que admitirlo.

Y algo dentro de él no le permitía alejarse, al menos no durante aquella noche. No una hora después de haberse sentido tan valiente como para decirle a su pequeño que lo amaba.

.

.

.

Debió haber pasado media hora, quizás más. Aster soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, decidiendo finalmente que volvería a la habitación por sus cosas y se iría, ya que eso parecía ser lo mejor, a pesar de sus deseos de quedarse.

Caminó, lamentando cada paso que daba. Finalmente abrió la puerta, y apenas asomó su cabeza, el ruido que llegó a sus oídos derribó toda decisión que hubiera tenido en ese instante.

Jack aún le daba la espalda, y desde donde estaba, Aster podía ver su espalda desnuda, curvada hacia el frente, estremeciéndose.

Sollozando.

El corazón de Aster se rompió un poco. Bueno, lo más que era posible después de llevar tanto tiempo así. Soltó un suspiro, y miró la mochila en la que había llevado un par de cambios de ropa limpia. Se quitó los pantalones de mezclilla y en su lugar se puso unos pantalones de dormir.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y en cuanto su peso causó un pequeño movimiento observó el cuerpo de Jack tensándose. Dejó de sollozar, dejó de moverse. Aster se recostó cuidadosamente y luego estiró sus brazos hacia él. Parecía que los separaban kilómetros.

Lo tomó de los hombros e hizo un esfuerzo por jalarlo hacia él. Jack se resistió los primeros dos o tres intentos, pero finalmente se rindió y permitió que Aster lo atrajera hacia su pecho y lo envolviera con sus brazos. Aster lo acomodó contra su cuerpo y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Lo escuchó respirar pesadamente entre hipos, lo abrazó más fuerte cada vez que lo sintió temblar. Cuando miró el esfuerzo que hacía por limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, comenzó a cubrir su piel de besos, desde la nuca, por su cuello, dándole la vuelta para besar su garganta, su barbilla y sus mejillas húmedas, sus párpados, para finalmente besarlo en los labios mientras Jack se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Jack tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, pero Aster se quedó despierto con él, besándolo, confortándolo, diciéndole palabras dulces al oído. Y cuando su Snowflake finalmente durmió, Aster estuvo un buen rato pensando si debía quedarse o no. Decidió que sí.

Por Jack. Por el pequeño pedazo de _hielo_ que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

Aster despertó solo. No le sorprendió.

Decidió que tenía que hacer algo de tiempo antes de ver a Jack, así que puso en orden la habitación. Quitó las sábanas sucias y las cambió por unas nuevas que encontró en el ropero. Recogió los pétalos regados por el piso y los tiró a la basura junto con el bote de helado y la botella de chocolate vacíos. Tomó la venda con la que había cubierto los ojos de Jack. También la tiró a la basura.

Salió de la habitación y buscó el cuarto de lavado; en cuanto lo encontró dejó las sábanas sucias en la lavadora. Cuando esta empezó a funcionar, Aster se quedó dentro de ese cuarto, dejando que sus oídos se llenaran con el fastidioso ruido de la máquina antes de dejarse a sí mismo volver a pensar en Jack.

Cuando se asomó a la cocina, se lo encontró terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Comieron en silencio. Luego, en ese mismo silencio, Jack recogió y con ayuda de Aster lavó los platos.

Mientras se secaban las manos, sintió las manos del comandante sujetando su cintura, recargando su fuerte pecho contra la espalda del joven. A pesar de que este gesto lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, había algo en él que resultaba completamente desfasado.

-Aster… ¿estás muy molesto por lo de anoche?-, preguntó cuidadosamente, sin darse la vuelta.

Sintió perfectamente como su cabeza se movía de manera afirmativa contra la suya. Suspiró.

-E…entiendo. Yo…

-Shh…no lo arruines. No como yo lo arruiné anoche.

-¿Aster?

-¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? No cometas el mismo error que yo. Déjame disfrutar esto.

Jack se recargó contra él cuando lo sintió besar su mejilla y luego su cuello. Aster lo cargó y lo llevó a la sala, donde se sentó en el sillón, envolviendo a su Snowflake con sus brazos, anidándolo con su cuerpo.

Jack recargó la cabeza contra su hombro y permitió que lo besara, que lo acariciara. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego, repentinamente, el comandante se separó de él, tomando su rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos. Observó sus ojos con melancolía, y le acarició las mejillas con sus dedos.

-Jack, debo irme.

-… ¿A…a dónde?

-Al faro. Recibiré un mensaje muy importante. No puedo perder el tiempo.

-Pero…

-El vehículo del cuartel llegará por ti mañana en la mañana-, informó, levantándose. Jack bajó de su regazo.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?...es decir…aquella vez fui y…

-No, no puedes. Hay mucho que hacer y no deseo distraerme.

Jack no supo qué responder. De alguna manera, Aster se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir otra vez como un perfecto inútil. En cuanto a Aster, cada vez que lo pensaba volvía a su mente la convicción de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Es decir, no lo sabía, pero era probable que le quedaran pocas oportunidades para estar con Jack. Esta ida al faro no era una oportunidad para estar juntos. Era una verdadera emergencia que no podía descuidar. Todo era por el bien de su futuro…el futuro que había imaginado con Jack.

-Pero…me…me prometiste que no volverías a ponerte en peligro- protestó Jack de pronto….- porque…será peligroso, ¿cierto?

Aster no contestó.

-¿Cierto?

-Sí, lo será. Lo siento Jack, esta vez no mantendré mi promesa.

Con esta respuesta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación. Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila que había llevado consigo.

Jack no se movió de donde estaba. De algún modo, sabía que no podía detenerlo, no solo porque la determinación de Aster era inamovible, lo conocía demasiado bien para pensar lo contrario, sino también porque sería demasiado caprichoso de su parte pedir más de él luego de los acontecimientos recientes.

Aster volvió de la habitación con su mochila. Al pasar por la sala, Jack alzó la voz.

-¿Te vas por lo que pasó ayer?

Aster se detuvo un momento.

-No. Recibí un mensaje de North. Si no fuera por eso me quedaría aquí, Snowflake, puedes creerlo.

Jack no contestó nada. Aster caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso casto, corto, tierno, incómodo, agridulce. No acordaron una cita para cuando ambos estuvieran de regreso en el cuartel, como normalmente lo hubieran hecho. Los restos de la plática/discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior nadaban en el aire haciendo cualquier interacción entre ellos poco menos que fuera de lugar.

Aún si Aster le hubiera pedido que fuera con él al faro, Jack dudaba que acompañarlo hubiera sido buena idea, aunque realmente lo deseaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su Aster, Jack soltó la respiración que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Fue a ordenar su habitación, solo para encontrar que Aster lo había hecho por él. Al no encontrar más rastros de la noche anterior que los recuerdos que habitaban en su cabeza, Jack comenzó a sentirse terriblemente solo. Pero no era la misma soledad que experimentaba normalmente al estar en su departamento.

Era la soledad de haber tenido un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que no estaban más. Era la soledad de haber tenido a alguien que lo escuchara hablar de cualquier tontería, y que ese alguien se hubiera ido finalmente. Era la soledad de querer besar, querer abrazar, querer reír, querer, querer, _querer,_ y finalmente no estar.

¿Amar?

Q…quizás. A estas alturas, cualquier explicación le venía bien.

Quizás.

.

.

.

En cuanto Jack puso un pie en el cuartel, salió corriendo directamente a la oficina de Sanderson.

Había pasado todo el día anterior reflexionando acerca de lo que quería hacer a continuación y finamente había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba saber más; necesitaba saber más acerca de la resistencia, qué era lo que hacían y más específicamente, qué era lo que hacía Aster, cuál era su trabajo en todo esto, en qué estaba metido, qué peligros corría.

Cuándo iba a irse.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta presionó el botón para anunciarse, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a presionarlo, y ahora escuchó un *beep* y la puerta se abrió, revelando la estancia que ya en otra ocasión había podido conocer.

Sanderson estaba subido a un escalón de madera sacando unos libros de sus estantes. Tenía puestos unos lentes de pasta gruesa, y ahora miraba en dirección a la puerta con una ceja levantada, curioso de porqué Jack estaría allí en ese preciso instante. En una de sus manos, tenía el control remoto con el que había abierto la puerta.

-H-hola, teniente Sanderson…- comenzó Jack, acercándose incómodamente hacia él, pero después de unos segundos se repuso y comenzó a hablar con más seguridad-, vine a hablar con usted.

Sanderson dejó el libro que había planeado sacar en su lugar. Bajó del escalón y asintió.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde se habían sentado en la ocasión anterior en que habían conversado. Sanderson le ofreció una taza de café. Jack la aceptó y dio un trago largo sin dejar que se enfriara. Se le escaldó la lengua.

Sanderson quiso reír cuando vio la cara de Jack después de esto, pero la expresión del joven se volvió seria de pronto, así que optó por no decir ni preguntar nada al respecto.

-Teniente, sé que usted está al tanto de que Aster y yo tenemos _algo_.

Lo dijo con tanta decisión, sin titubear, que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Sanderson no pareció sorprendido por esto. Asintió con toda calma.

-También sé que ustedes forman parte de una resistencia- Sanderson volvió a asentir-, él mismo me lo dijo. Por favor, si hay algo que usted me pueda decir, quiero saber…-negó con la cabeza, como corrigiendo sus pensamientos-. _Necesito_ saber.

Sanderson bajó la taza de café que estaba bebiendo, respiró profundo, exhaló y finalmente se puso de pie, caminando hacia el librero. Ahí, separó un grupo de libros, jalándolos hacia el frente. Jack se dio cuenta de que en realidad ese grupo de libros eran falsos y que ocultaban una pequeña puerta con una pantalla donde debía ingresar una combinación.

Sanderson lo hizo y la pequeña puerta se abrió.

Jack se quedó sentado exactamente donde estaba mientras el teniente rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Finalmente, volvió hacia donde él estaba con un paquete en sus manos. Era un envoltorio de papel color café, suave, fácil de manejar, amarrado con una pequeña cuerda de color negro.

Sandy siguió caminando. Se detuvo al estar frente a Jack. Observó el envoltorio en sus manos y finalmente, no sin algo de duda en su mirada, se lo entregó. Jack no despegó sus ojos de los de Sanderson hasta que estuvo en sus manos.

Cuando lo abrió, todo lo que vio en sus manos fue un montón de pedazos de papel, algunos ligeramente amarillentos, otros más blancos como si fueran mucho más recientes. Lo más importante de todo era que todos esos papeles tenían aquella clave que Jack había visto a Bunnymund utilizar. Puntos, líneas y espacios.

Mientras Jack barajeaba los papeles en sus manos, Sanderson se había puesto de pie, había caminado hacia su escritorio y ahora estaba de regreso con un fajo de hojas blancas y un lápiz en una mano, y una hoja, vieja y gastada, en la otra. Se la mostró a Jack, y éste reconoció que era el código con el que se resolvían los mensajes escritos con esta clave.

Sanderson se sentó frente a él, tomó una de las hojas y se dispuso a descifrarla, pero Jack lo detuvo.

-Déjeme hacerlo- pidió, tomando el papel de sus manos-, quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Quizás para comprobar por sí mismo lo que había en esos papeles. Quizás porque si dejaba que Sanderson lo hiciera por su cuenta él iba a desesperarse antes de que terminara. Prefería hacerlo personalmente.

Sanderson asintió y le dio a Jack las hojas, el lápiz y la clave.

Jack tomó uno de los pedazos de papel y comenzó a descifrarlo en la hoja blanca.

.

.

.

El primer mensaje no había significado demasiado para él hasta que comenzó a descifrar los demás. La mayoría eran frases sueltas, algunas contenían algún dato que llamaba su atención. Los fue acomodando a un lado conforme los iba resolviendo.

 _Mensaje 1: "Computadora 2208. N."_

Investigando en algunos libros que Sanderson iba acercando a él, Jack llegó a la conclusión de que esa era una computadora que contenía información muy importante de cómo funcionaban los sistemas de vigilancia de Occident End. Resolvió algunos más antes de que otro llamara su atención.

 _Mensaje 6: "Datos completos. 3 días. T. S."_

Este significaba que querían que toda la información de esta computadora fuera entregada en menos de dos días. ¿A quién? Jack no lo sabía.

 _Mensaje 9: "Destruirán Zona B-435, 2 semanas. B."_

 _Mensaje 10: "Alertar población. Plan de escape. B."_

Jack dio un salto.

 _Mensaje 14: "G.F. Mapas. T.S."._

G.F. G.F. G.F…. Jack lo repasó en su cabeza varias veces, ¿qué podían significar estas iniciales?

Luego le pareció demasiado obvio. La Gran Fábrica.

 _Mensaje 28: "Límite oceánico. 6 meses. 4+. Notificar."_

Jack separó este mensaje de los demás y trató de darle alguna conexión pero no entendía de qué se trataba. Solo al mirarlo con atención junto a los otros mensajes dio con lo que parecía ser una respuesta.

-Teniente…estos mensajes tienen una letra al final, pero éste último no-. Sanderson asintió, mientras Jack tomaba uno de los pedazos de papel y se lo mostraba-…este mensaje…tiene una B… quiere decir "Bunnymund" ¿no?... N, es de North y TS es de Toothiana y Sanderson, ¿me equivoco? Son las misiones asignadas. Es lo que han estado haciendo.

Sanderson asintió.

-Y esta última… es para los cuatro. Dentro de seis meses…en el límite oceánico. Es cuando se irán, ¿cierto?

Sanderson asintió, pero escribió algo en su tableta electrónica y se lo mostró a Jack.

 _Han pasado tres meses desde ese mensaje._

-…eso quiere decir que les quedan tres meses aquí.

Sanderson asintió con pesar.

Jack cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No quería. No estaba listo.

No para decirle adiós a Aster…

Jack trató de ignorar este hecho.

Tomó el resto de los papeles y los siguió descifrando.

.

.

.

Jack debió pasar al menos dos horas resolviendo y analizando los papeles que Sanderson le había confiado. Éste había permanecido a lado de él resolviendo sus preguntas y rellenando su taza de café y su plato con galletas cada vez que Jack se los terminaba en un impulso.

Cuando el último mensaje fue descifrado, Jack los tomó todos en sus manos y trató de darles forma o significado. Tardó un rato. Mientras lo hacía, Sanderson lo observaba del otro lado de la mesa, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza y verificando desde la distancia que todos los mensajes estuvieran correctos. Las hojas estaban llenas de borraduras y Jack las había pasado entre sus manos con tanta insistencia que estaban arrugadas y manchadas con café y migas de galletas.

Jack se limpió los labios con un rápido movimiento del dorso de su mano.

-Ok, déjeme ver si entendí-, dijo finalmente, volteando a ver a Sanderson-, ustedes como resistencia buscaban y filtraban a Oriental End la información de varias computadoras, para infiltrarse en _la_ Computadora y…destruirla.

Sanderson asintió.

-Aster…Aster se encarga de misiones que requieren mucha discreción. Él robó información de muchas de esas computadoras. Y también…también tienen mapas de todo el país, información sobre los políticos, sus ubicaciones, casi cada movimiento que hacen…y un mapa de La Gran Fábrica. Conocen su funcionamiento y muchas cosas que se hacen aquí, como la destrucción de la zona B-435.

Sanderson volvió a asentir. En este punto, Jack se quedó callado un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y preguntar.

-¿De cuándo es este mensaje?

 _Hace tres semanas._

Aun con los ojos cerrados Jack apretó el puño y lo golpeó contra la mesa. Ya había sido destruida. No había nada que pudieran hacer, a menos que Aster hubiera conseguido hacer algo para evitarlo. Aunque lo dudaba.

-A… ¿a ustedes aún les falta información?

 _Algunas cosas._

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

 _Muchos años. Bunny era un niño cuando comenzó._

Jack cerró los ojos, tratando de procesar toda esta información junta.

-Se volvieron militares porque desde esta posición pueden acceder a prácticamente todo el funcionamiento del país-, siguió. Luego de un momento, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus codos-. Y en resumidas cuentas, han invertido sus vidas en esto. No…no comprendo….Sandy, no comprendo por qué demonios necesitan esto. No entiendo…no puedo.

Sanderson se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas de la espalda y esperó.

-Aster…Aster quiere que me vaya con él.

Las palmaditas cesaron. Jack levantó la mirada. Sanderson lo observaba con una expresión de gran sorpresa, pero poco a poco ésta pasó a ser una de felicidad. La boca del teniente se abrió y se curvó en una gran sonrisa. Levanto los pulgares y asintió una y otra vez.

-Pero…

 _¡Acepta!_

-Pero yo no sé… Aster…

 _¡Bunny te ama! ¡Serán muy felices!_

Al ver que su ánimo no era compartido por el muchacho, el teniente cesó de intentar y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos observaron los papeles sueltos por largo rato.

Después de esto, Jack no quiso ir mucho más allá con su investigación.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días más antes de que Aster regresara. Cuando se encontraron solos en su oficina, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jack jamás se había sentido tan cerca de perderlo.

Esa noche no le importaron los horarios ni escabullirse ni inventar excusas. Se quedó dormido a su lado sin preguntar ni objetar por nada y Aster no podía quejarse. Tener el cuerpo de Jack entre sus brazos era todo lo que él pedía para sus solitarias noches en ese cuartel.

Con el paso de los días, sus interacciones fueron espaciándose más y más. Pasaron dos, tres, hasta cuatro días sin dirigirse la palabra. Llegó un momento donde Aster no pudo recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había saboreado los labios de Jack en los suyos.

.

.

.

Una mañana, Aster llamó a Jack a su oficina y le informó que iba a entrenarlo aún más de lo que tenían previsto. Jack accedió. Necesitaba aprender y estaba plenamente consciente de esto.

Bunnymund le dio información, lo impulsó a que hiciera más cosas de las que normalmente hacía en los entrenamientos.

Jack aprendió a conducir los vehículos que había en el cuartel, incluyendo los helicópteros. Aprendió a usar las armas que aún sus compañeros no aprendían a usar. Aprendió las rutas que se suponía que jamás debía de ver con sus propios ojos. Aprendió a usar equipo para intervenir cámaras y todo tipo de señales, sobre todo las que se usaban en los comunicadores.

Esto lo hizo en sus tiempos libres y en algunas horas que podía tomar de su hora de dormir.

No hubo más interacciones entre él y Aster en mucho tiempo que las que hacían en estas horas extras de entrenamiento intensivo, pero Jack accedió a aprender y comprender todo lo que él le pedía. Confiaba en él. Y se sentía culpable de no poder darle la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Jack estaba casi seguro de que sería un rotundo _no_.

Pasaron dos meses.

.

.

.

A decir verdad, a estas alturas a nadie le sorprendía el régimen de entrenamiento que estaba llevando Jack. Todos se habían terminado de convencer de que el comandante Bunnymund, al parecer, veía al joven como su sucesor o algo por el estilo.

North ya no le hacía comentarios sobre cambiarlo de unidad, pero había un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos que se notaba cuando el comandante le sonreía con comprensión; North sabía que Jack sabía, y Jack sabía que North sabía, así que todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano.

Quizás el único que deseaba saber con claridad qué pasaba era Jamie. No terminaba de convencerse de que todo esto fuera un inocente entrenamiento para un recluta sobresaliente; había algo más. Había una razón por la que él viera en aquella ocasión a Jack y a Bunnymund besarse, estaba seguro y nadie iba a hacer que cambiara su idea. No lo había soñado ni lo había alucinado, los había visto en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los superiores, Jack sentado sobre las piernas del comandante, el comandante besándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, y una vez que las luces se encendieron ambos desaparecieron dentro de la habitación.

Jamie no sabía si _eso_ podía hacerse entre dos hombres pero estaba casi seguro de que no habían entrado a la habitación precisamente a organizar misiones futuras.

Se había esforzado en hablar bien con Jack, de nuevo, como antes, pero cada vez que lo intentaba una gran incomodidad los invadía a ambos impidiendo que la camaradería pasada pudiera establecerse de nuevo.

Aun así, Jack aun estuvo para Jamie cuando lo necesitó. Cuando no podía dormir en las noches. Cuando extrañaba a su familia. Cuando fallaba en los entrenamientos.

Jack y Jamie siguieron siendo como hermanos. En un punto muerto e incómodo que no permitía lugar a más, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo.

La noche que Jack se quedó dormido junto a la litera, después de un día largo, vigilando el sueño de Jamie, éste decidió que pasara lo que pasara no quería perder la amistad con Jack.

Lo que ocurriera con el comandante…bien. Que lo resolvieran ellos y ya estaba.

O al menos, trató de convencerse de ello.

No podía evitar sentirse…criminal. Y un poco estúpido, por tener que guardarse todo esto.

.

.

.

Jack no quería perder a Aster, de eso estaba más que seguro, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando y llevaban semanas sin un abrazo, un beso o una palabra amable entre ambos. Cómo odiaba esto. Cómo odiaba no poder aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Deseaba dormir a su lado todas las noches y despertar besándolo en las mañanas. Deseaba caminar tomado de su mano a todas partes y mirar su sonrisa que ahora pocas veces podía apreciar. Quería mirar sus ojos, y que sus ojos no dejaran de verlo nunca, que no lo abandonaran ni lo dejaran atrás en ningún instante.

No quería perderlo.

No quería perder a Aster.

Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

.

.

.

Una mañana, Aster lo despertó más temprano que a los demás. Le dijo que preparara una mochila con dos o tres cambios y que lo esperaba en el vehículo.

Jack no sabía qué pasaba, pero ya que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso se puso en marcha.

Cuando subió al vehículo, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y guardó silencio. Era bastante temprano en la mañana pero no tenía una idea clara de qué hora era. Se quedó dormido en el asiento.

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando Jack pudo al fin abrir los ojos y mirar dónde estaban.

Había una línea azul en el horizonte. El sol. El agua.

Habían llegado al faro.

Cuando Aster estacionó el vehículo, Jack lo miró, preguntándole en silencio qué estaban haciendo allí. Aster comprendió en seguida su curiosidad.

-Voy a recibir otro mensaje, Jack. No te preocupes. Tenemos un par de días.

Con esto, sonrió, tomó las mochilas de ambos y subió las escaleras.

.

.

.

Jack desempacó las mochilas y organizó la habitación. Al menos contaba con la satisfacción de que esta noche la pasaría con él. Nada iba a impedírselo. Por nada del mundo, y aún si el mismo Aster planeaba negarse, aún si tenía que arrastrarlo a la cama, no le iba a quitar esta oportunidad.

Durante todo el día estuvo ayudándole como la vez anterior, buscando información específica en los documentos que él le indicaba, y después de un rato, transcribiendo algunos mensajes que el comandante tenía que codificar. Observándolo, Jack aprendió a transcribir a puntos y líneas no solo el ruido, sino también señales visuales, como las luces.

Se preguntaba si Aster quería que aprendiera estas cosas por alguna razón específica. Era como si lo estuviera preparando para algo, ¿pero para qué?

Pensando en los acontecimientos recientes, Jack llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier cosa- en serio, cualquier cosa- podría estar pasando en la que su vida o la del comandante estuviera en peligro, y él quería que Jack aprendiera estas cosas para poder armar una estrategia llegado el momento.

Y por esto mismo, quizás, era necesario detenerlo ahora.

Jack había decidido que terminaría de una vez con _esto_ que pasaba entre Bunny y él.

Por más que quisiera estar con él, por más que deseara pertenecerle y que él le perteneciera, no podían seguir arriesgándose así. Jack no quería que Aster siguiera gastando sus energías en él. Si iba a irse de todas maneras…que se fuera. Estaba bien.

Podía soportar. Prefería mil veces que estuviera bien a que tuviera que seguir esforzándose en él y en algo que simplemente no iba a pasar.

.

.

.

Hacía un buen rato que el sol había desaparecido en algún lado del horizonte, y a falta de otra cosa qué hacer, Jack había bajado a la playa.

Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar despacio en la arena, hasta que llegó a un punto en donde no estaba muy cerca ni muy lejos del agua. Pequeñas olas llegaban suficientemente cerca de él para mojar un poco la planta de sus pies, haciéndolo reír.

Jack abrazaba sus rodillas observando esta agua acercándose y alejándose, viendo además, bajo la luz de la luna, los pequeños caracoles y conchas que se mezclaban con los granos de arena.

-¿Jack? vaya, qué bueno que te encontré, ¿no piensas cenar nada?

Jack levantó la vista hacia la entrada del faro; Aster se acercaba a donde estaba él. Se le hizo un poco extraño pensar en la vez anterior que habían estado aquí; Aster no le hablaba, estaba enojado con él y Jack pasó horas miserables en esa misma playa que, solo por conocerla, lo había hecho tan feliz por unos cuantos minutos.

Ahora la situación era bastante diferente a la vez anterior. Ahora no llevaba ni veinte minutos afuera, de eso estaba seguro, cuando Aster había bajado a buscarlo. Jack reconocía en sus ojos la serena adoración que le profesaba sin que dijera si quiera una palabra al respecto. Aún no se sentía con fuerzas para romper la perfección que experimentaba cuando estaba con él.

Un día más, se dijo _. Un día más para que sea mío_.

-Preferiría esperar un rato más- contestó después de un momento de considerarlo-, quisiera estar otro rato aquí. ¿Me acompañas?

Aster sonrió y se acercó a donde él estaba, sentándose a su lado.

Jack no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que se sentía el ambiente ahora. No había tanta incomodidad como antes. Estaban cerca. Tan cerca…

-Aster…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías abrazarme? Por favor.

Aster no contestó. Se limitó a moverse de manera que quedó ligeramente atrás de Jack, lo envolvió lentamente con sus brazos y lo atrajo para que descansara contra su pecho. Jack recargó la cabeza contra uno de sus hombros y sonrió mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las de Aster, que ahora estaban presionadas contra su estómago.

Aster las movió de manera que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de las manos de Jack.

¿Cuánto hacía que no estaban así? Aster casi había olvidado ya el aroma de vainilla y menta en el cabello de Jack. Casi había olvidado su escurridiza figura y cómo cada vez que lo abrazaba tenía la sensación de que tenía que hacerlo fuerte para que no se escapara de él.

Se lo imaginó del otro lado de este mar que se extendía ante ellos, en una playa parecida a esta. Pero se lo imaginó con unos pantalones sueltos y desgastados de mezclilla. Descalzo. Se lo imaginó con una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande porque era suya, robada del piso de una habitación tibia cerca de la playa. Se imaginó persiguiéndolo, luego tomándolo en sus brazos, abriéndole la camisa y tirándolo a la arena, riendo, besando, abrazando, diciéndose una y otra vez lo mucho que se amaban.

Ahora mismo, Jack estaba descalzo, sí, pero usaba su uniforme, y no era libre. Aster suspiró.

Llevaba un buen tiempo balanceando sus opciones. Tenía bastante claro qué era lo que podía tener y qué no, tratándose de Jack. Decidió que no lo iba a presionar.

Era momento de que tomara su decisión final. Le quedaban apenas un poco más de tres semanas. No quería pensar que estos serían de los últimos momentos que estaría con Jack.

-Snowflake… ¿recuerdas que te dije que te contaría cómo me enamoré de ti?

Jack se quedó quieto en sus brazos. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Aster…no sé si quiera seguir hablando de…

-No tiene nada qué ver con lo que hablamos aquella vez. Bueno, solo un poco.

-…bien. Te escucho.

Aster se acurrucó un poco más contra Jack, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello, a lo que el joven soltó una risita llena de satisfacción.

-Bueno, fue hace casi cuatro años. Como te dije, había pasado varios años observándote cada cierto tiempo, asegurándome de que no fueras a cometer, ya sabes, todas esas locuras a las que estás acostumbrado-. Jack le dio un codazo en las costillas. Aster rio mientras se doblaba un poco por el ligero pero muy molesto dolor-. Pero en esa ocasión fue distinto. Te estabas peleando con un grupo de policías locales que habían agredido a un anciano.

-¡Eso lo recuerdo!- exclamó Jack de pronto, separándose de él y dándose la vuelta para verlo mejor- ¿estuviste allí?

-Sí. Ese día en específico planeaba seguirte desde el trabajo hasta tu casa. Hacía poco tiempo que te habías separado de tus padres y yo notaba que andabas bastante decaído.

Jack desvió la mirada un momento. Aster lo volvió a atraer hacia sí.

-Recuerdo lo mucho que me sorprendió que te pusieras en peligro solo para ayudar a ese pobre hombre. Cualquier otro hubiera seguido su camino, pero tú te detuviste y los enfrentaste, aun cuando uno de ellos te golpeó. Ahí fue donde intervine.

Jack levantó la vista hacia él una vez más, pero en esta ocasión no se separó de su cuerpo.

-Sí…recuerdo que un militar vino y reprendió a los policías. Pero…no me quedé a observar.

-Estabas sangrando por la nariz- completó Bunny-, apenas traté de dirigirte la palabra saliste de allí corriendo.

Jack asintió. Aster acarició su mejilla y le sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-A partir de ese momento…te observé mucho más seguido. Me di cuenta de que muchas veces provocabas problemas y te peleabas con otras personas por hacer algún bien. Como cuando te peleaste con una mujer en el tren porque no quiso ceder el asiento a una embarazada.

-¡Era muy desagradable!- contestó Jack, riendo-, yo le había cedido el puesto a la otra señora cuando vi que estaba embarazada, pero ella corrió y se sentó antes. Me molestó mucho.

Aster comenzó a reír con más ganas y Jack volvió a recordar lo mucho que le gustaba verlo feliz y reírse, aunque solo fuera en momentos como este.

Cuando la risa se extinguió, Aster tomó una de las manos de Jack para ayudarlo a estabilizarse cuando se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él. Besó esa mano y la atrajo a su mejilla, recargándose contra ella como para descansar un poco su cabeza. Jack deslizó esa mano por el cuello del comandante y la otra la hundió en su cabello oscuro.

-No sé si debería sentirme molesto o feliz de que me estuvieras acosando. Ahora que lo dices con tanta naturalidad, es como si todo el tiempo hubieras estado allí, a mi lado, y no nunca te hubiera visto….- guardó silencio un momento-. No creo entender por qué comenzaste a sentir algo por mí.

-Supongo que era inevitable enamorarme de alguien tan perfecto como tú- sonrió unos momentos después, abriendo sus ojos-, tan hermoso, tan bello…y luego descubrir tu gentileza y tu valor, y la pureza de tus sentimientos… sí, era inevitable.

-N…no digas esas cosas. Yo no soy…

-Claro que lo eres.

Jack suspiró. Aster lo miró y le acarició la mejilla.

-Jack, ¿sabes lo que es un ángel?

Jack se concentró en los ojos de Aster como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta, pero se dio por vencido y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Bien. En algunas religiones y mitologías del pasado, los ángeles eran los guardianes de los humanos. Son…criaturas hermosas, puras, incapaces de algún mal, pero también pueden ser hábiles y valientes cuando es necesario. Su misión es proteger, resguardar, salvar.

No despegó sus ojos de los de Jack en ningún momento mientras éste lo miraba, interrogante.

-Para mí tú eres un ángel, Jack. Sin ti, no sé qué sería de mí ahora. En cierto modo, tú me salvaste-, volvió a sonreír-, sí… habría que estar loco para no enamorarse de un ángel. Pero supongo que habría que estar _aún_ más loco para enamorarse de uno. Si lo sabré yo, que me enamoré del más perfecto y desastroso ángel que pude encontrar.

Jack no comprendió porqué estas palabras tan extrañas lo hicieron reír con placer antes de que Aster lo atrajera hacia sí para besarlo. Cuando se separaron, se quedó en silencio un momento, estudiando su rostro. Una pregunta que llevaba meses en su cabeza salió de sus labios.

-¿Por qué estabas tan molesto cuando fui asignado al cuartel?

Aster emitió una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad.

-Estaba muy asustado, Jack. Siempre había querido acercarme a ti y hablar. Conocerte y dejar que me conocieras. Ver si podíamos llegar a algo. Y cuando te reclutaron, no solo estaba el hecho de que me vería forzado a interactuar contigo fingiendo que no significabas nada para mí, sino que también estabas en gran peligro por formar parte del ejército- suspiró, y se inclinó para besar su cuello-, intenté poner una barrera, olvidarme de mis sentimientos por ti. Pero como podrás ver no funcionó muy bien.

Jack comenzó a reír cuando Aster aprovechó los besos para hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, pero cuando se detuvo, no pudo evitar recordar que esto tenía que terminarse. La melancolía pudo con él.

-Aster… Aster yo…

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, Jack, quiero preguntarte…

Jack lo miró con atención y asintió.

Aster respiró profundo.

-Te haría feliz… ¿Te haría feliz si decido quedarme contigo?

Jack se quedó paralizado.

-Lo estuve pensando. No quiero separarme de ti, y si tú estás de acuerdo… puedo ayudar a los demás con lo que falta, pero quedarme contigo aquí. Seguir haciendo planes para poder vernos. Quizás se nos ocurra algo para poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Todo lo que quiero es que tú estés conmigo.

-¿Hablas en serio, Aster?

-Claro que sí. He llegado a la conclusión de que sin ti, la vida que he querido no tiene ningún sentido. Supongo que puedo tenerla en cualquier parte, mientras sea contigo.

El impulso de Jack al lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo por el cuello fue tal que lo tiró de espaldas. Embargado por una emoción infinita, Jack lo besó y lo besó, una y otra vez, casi sin permitirle respirar. Aster reía entre los besos y atraía más a Jack hacia él, rodando en la arena hasta que terminaron en el agua y una ola los cubrió.

Jack se separó de él y comenzó a reír. Se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano, y lo jaló para que lo siguiera hasta que llegaron al faro. Corrieron escaleras arriba y llegaron tropezando a la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack no podía levantarse de la cama, así que Aster le llevó la cena. Sonrió cuando a manera de broma, el comandante tomó un poco de comida con una cuchara y la acercó a sus labios. Jack los abrió y aceptó que lo alimentara. Ambos rieron. Él también tomó una cuchara y la acercó a los labios de Aster y él también le siguió el juego.

Al cabo de unos minutos, lo seguían haciendo como si no fuera nada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo?

Cuando terminaron, Jack buscó refugio para su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable en los brazos de Aster. Aster lo sujetó y presionó un botón para apagar la luz. Jack escondió su rostro en el cuello de Aster y comenzó a darle esas mordidas que parecían besos, que sabía que tanto le gustaban. Luego se detuvo y se quedó quieto un momento.

-Fue increíble, Aster…- susurró cuando sintió el valor para decirlo…- cada vez….cada vez se siente mejor. Es como si mi cuerpo…

Dudó. Se sonrojó intensamente.

-…como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera hambriento del tuyo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Aster no rio. Simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia la de él, que no se había atrevido a salir de su escondite en su cuello. Le dio un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando Jack soltó un jadeo lleno de sorpresa.

-Yo me siento igual. No hubiera sabido cómo decirlo.

Jack sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

.

.

.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Jack no podía comprender.

Aster salió de la oficina a hablar con North. Pasó un rato, quizás veinte minutos.

Luego se escuchó un gran alboroto y Jack se puso de pie un segundo antes de que la puerta de la oficina cayera al suelo.

Seis soldados de uniformes negros entraron en la oficina. Dos de ellos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera antes de que los otros cuatro comenzaran a revolver los cajones y los estantes.

Pese a los forcejeos y protestas, arrastraron a Jack por los pasillos.

Los reclutas miraban la escena sorprendidos. Jack fue llevado al campo de entrenamiento. North, Toothiana y Sandy estaban parados en el centro, los reclutas se iban apiñando alrededor para ver lo que sucedía. Arrojaron a Jack a lado de la teniente, y ésta apenas tuvo tiempo de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el que al parecer era el líder de aquella operación. Jack miró de reojo al comandante y a los tenientes. Su mente viajó hasta Aster sin que pudiera evitarlo, y casi pensó que el hombre había leído sus pensamientos porque a continuación preguntó-: ¿dónde está Bunnymund?

Uno de los soldados se acercó.

-Escapó, señor. Le perdimos el rastro.

El suelo se hundió bajo los pies de Jack.

-Organícense y búsquenlo, lo quiero vivo-, luego, el hombre se dirigió a ellos. Era alto y fornido, de piel muy blanca y cabello castaño, con una expresión severa-. Nicholas St. North, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Toothiana Queen, quedan destituidos de sus cargos. Junto con el recluta Jackson Overland, serán puestos a disposición del Tribunal Militar. Los cargos son: Espionaje, Extracción y Filtración de información confidencial, Asociación Ilegal, Terrorismo y Alta Traición.

El silencio hizo que las palabras cayeran, pesadas, sofocantes. Jack casi no podía respirar.

Miró a los otros. Los tres estaban tan serenos, tan tranquilos y estoicos, que no comprendió.

-Jack no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo de pronto North-. Es solo un recluta inocente.

-Se le ha visto en repetidas ocasiones con Bunnymund. Se está considerando imputarle también el cargo de una Relación Ilícita.

Las rodillas de Jack se doblaron un poco. Se tuvo que esforzar por no caer al suelo.

-¿Dónde está Bunnymund?

Ninguno contestó. El hombre se detuvo frente a Toothiana, quizás pensando que por ser mujer cedería rápido.

-¡¿Dónde está Bunnymund?!

Ella no contestó ni flaqueó en un solo momento. Lo miró a los ojos con determinación. A lado de ella, Sanderson hizo exactamente la misma expresión cuando fue su turno de ser interrogado. Luego North.

Cuando llegó el turno de Jack, tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar. Pero no dijo nada.

Recibió un puñetazo que lo derribó.

-Maldito homosexual de mierda. ¿Por qué proteges a tu amante, si te abandonó? Eres un estúpido.

Las lágrimas terminaron por escapar de sus ojos. Toothiana volvió a inclinarse para levantarlo.

A partir de allí se reanudó el caos. Al ver lo que sucedía, Jamie había corrido, tratando de acercarse a Jack, pero fue detenido por un soldado que le propino un golpe con el revés de su arma en el estómago. Monty tuvo que sujetarlo y jalarlo hacia atrás cuando el joven no dejó de gritar el nombre de Jack, tratando de llegar a él.

-¡Estaré bien, Jamie!- aún con lo aterrorizado que estaba se esforzó por gritar, tratando de lograr que lo escuchara, pero los reclutas ya habían conseguido llevárselo de allí y ponerlo a salvo. Alguien le dio un empujón a Jack. Lo sacaron junto a North, Toothiana y Sandy y los llevaron a unos vehículos de seguridad que estaban en el hangar. Los lanzaron al interior de la caja trasera y cerraron.

El vehículo comenzó su marcha.

El corazón de Jack se había quedado en la oficina, hecho pedazos contra el suelo.

 _Continuará…_

 _Hasta a mí se me rompió el corazón al escribir. Bueno…se hace lo que se puede, supongo._

 _So now:_

 _akima quiroly: jajajaj pues sí, si lees este capítulo te darás cuenta de que llegamos a la parte donde todo se va a la M… jejeje. Me siento muy feliz de haber sacado tantas emociones, por cierto, espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu familia (me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme la situación, jejej). Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Cuídate mucho y te deseo suerte en todo._

 _Ro Koubarack: Muchas gracias por tu review :'D me halaga que a pesar de ser tan tarde te tomaras la molestia de leer. Sobre lo que comentas acerca de Jamie…puedo decirte que por ahí va la cosa. Pero no pongas en duda su lealtad ;) la idea de la Gran Fábrica era traumar :3 me alegra saber que lo logré. En fin, muchos besos!_

 _Nelson: querido, me alegra saber que estés siendo tan feliz. Me alegro de que encontraras a alguien tan especial con quien compartir momentos tan hermosos como el que me cuentas en tu mensaje. Les deseo a ti y a tu novio lo mejor :) y qué maravilla lo del viaje, estoy segura de que lo van a disfrutar. Lo de los collares me pareció un hermoso detalle de tu parte, muy simbólico y especial. Sobre mí, sí, estoy cansada, pero estoy bien. He estado yendo a terapia y he comenzado a aliviar muchos asuntos que me comen la cabeza. Muchas gracias por compartir tus pensamientos contigo. Te quiero mucho, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa :) Besos y abrazos!_

 _Guest: ¿por qué no te pusiste un nickname? :c siento que esto queda muy impersonal. Lo siento. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber que te parece un buen fic :) sobre lo que comentas (por cierto, ¿eres historiadora? ESO ES GENIAL!), estoy consciente de que lo que queda en los libros de historia suele estar bastante distorsionado, mi país es un gran ejemplo de ello. Lo interesante de las distopías es que eso suele llevarse al extremo, era algo que quería experimentar. Me alegra saber que desde tu punto de vista sea adecuado :) De nuevo, muchas gracias y saludos hasta Ecuador, que espero estés bien después de lo que ha pasado recientemente._

 _Yami Airashi:jajaja…siempre he dicho que sé que he hecho un buen trabajo cuando me amenazan de muerte XD sonará extraño pero te agradezco por eso. creo que en este capítulo se resuelven muchas de las dudas que tenías, así que espero que te haya gustado :) y sí, me haces sentir especial. No creo merecer tanto amors (jejeje) en fin. Te mando un gran abrazo y musha pizza :D_

 _ThePianoGuy: tu nickname siempre me recuerda a la canción Piano man de Billy Joel. (La has oído? es hermosa :'D me dan ganas de cantar xD ) Puedo dejar el suspenso porque soy la autora (wuwuwuwwu) y porque me encanta, sufro hasta yo :D no es genial? bueno, no :c Espero que te guste 1984, es de mis libros favoritos. Espero que te esté yendo genial con trabajos y exámenes, mucha suerte (pronto estaré igual, lo sé) Muchos besos!_

 _TrebolRojo: Gracias gracias gracias *hace reverencias para agradecer*me alegra saber que mis esfuerzos narrativos rinden frutos :'D espero no haber provocado muchas lágrimas :c jeje en todo caso que el barquito sirva :p Besos y abrazos!_

 _Kowai Mitsu: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, significa mucho para mí que a pesar de que no te llamara la atención en un principio te decidieras a darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Espero que no te arrepientas de haberlo leído y que la historia esté a la altura de tus expectativas :) de nuevo, estoy muy agradecida por tu comentario. En este capítulo se resuelven muchas cosas, y tu idea con lo de Bunny es bastante acertada pero esa parte la explicaré después. En fin, ojala te haya gustado la actualización. Besos y abrazos!_

 _Shershiya Runa: Te agradezco mucho tu review. Estoy contenta de que consideres que escribo tan bien, aunque no sé si sea como para un libro, me halagas mucho. Ha sido todo un reto trabajar con estos personajes, debo admitir, así que me alivia saber que te parece que lo he hecho bien. Aprecio mucho que me hayas regalado tu tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia, me he esforzado mucho en escribirla. Muchos besos._

 _Paloma-san: No sé, cada vez que subo un capítulo siento que me vas a odiar o vas a odiar a Jack XD a estas alturas te juro que ya no sé cómo justificarme ni cómo justificarlo a él. Me limitaré a defenderlo con la idea de que el pobre realmente no sabía que existía otra manera de pensar, pero míralo de este modo, se está adaptando a la idea :D dale una oportunidad. Y en cuanto a las edades, Jack tiene 21 y Bunny tiene 28. Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas, jeje. Besos y abrazos!_

 _One Dark Love: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :'D ¿qué puedo decir? me esfuerzo. Necesito preguntarte, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de los ojos? Si es por la parte donde le vendó los ojos a Jack, era solo eso, como…curarle la fobia XD cambiando lo malo que le recuerda por algo bueno (el lemon, juju). Me alegra que te parezca que está bien estructurado, realmente he tenido mis dificultades con ello. Espero que no quede muy forzado. Muy bien, muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _En fin, a todo el que lea esto deje o no deje review, besos, abrazos y buenas vibras!_

 _Aoshika_


	14. La Sentencia

_Esta vez, no tengo ninguna excusa salvo que estoy pasando por un periodo de extremo cansancio e inexistente motivación. Espero que me comprendan._

 _Ojalá les guste este capítulo, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo porque no hay romance per sé, digamos que era una parte necesaria para desarrollar la historia pero no algo que me diera especial gusto escribir. Sin embargo, era necesario porque de aquí se dispara casi todo lo demás. De hecho es un capítulo bastante corto._

 _Aun así, se agradece cualquier muestra de apoyo a mi trabajo :) realmente necesito ánimo estos días._

 _ **Advertencia: Interacción sexual no consentida, implícita y ligeramente explícita.**_

 _Disc. RotG no me pertenece_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 14: La sentencia**

Desde el momento en que entraron al vehículo, después claro de las órdenes gritadas y los insultos, lo único que hubo fue un profundo silencio. Jack, sentado en el rincón más alejado que pudo encontrar, no despegaba la mirada de sus pies y trataba de mantener su mente en blanco. Se encontraba en un punto donde, incluso si lo hubiera intentado, no se encontraba capaz de llorar. Debieron pasar al menos dos horas.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre?- preguntó Toothiana de un momento a otro, rompiendo el silencio pesado, y sacó de entre sus ropas unas cuantas barras energéticas. Le dio una North, otra a Sanderson y apartó una para ella antes de extender la última hacia Jack. Él levantó la vista.

No quería ser grosero. No quería hacer sentir mal a Toothiana, la quería con todo su corazón, pero no podía evitar sentir una rabia insana contra esos tres ahora.

Ellos tres lo sabían todo. Quizás lo sabían todo desde un principio y ninguno tuvo la decencia de decirle la verdad. De hacerle ver que aunque no hubiera querido, estaba inmerso en este asunto desde el comienzo.

Sabían lo de Aster. Sabían lo de sus padres. Y se habían prestado a toda esta comedia desde un principio.

Jack estaba sentado en el rincón, abrazando sus rodillas. Cada vez que el vehículo saltaba por las irregularidades del camino, Jack saltaba un poco también y hundía un poco más la cabeza entre sus hombros. Miró la barra de galleta que Tooth le ofrecía y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿No deberías guardar eso para cuando lo necesites?- preguntó, un poco más fríamente de lo que planeaba. Toothiana lo miró como si se hubiera esperado esa respuesta, y bajó un poco el brazo antes de que North tomara el pequeño empaque de sus manos, lo levantara y lo lanzara hacia Jack. El pequeño envoltorio cayó en su regazo.

-Nos registrarán cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino y nos quitarán todo lo que nos dé la más mínima ventaja- explicó con algo de severidad en la voz-, ahora, cómetelo, te ahorrará algunos problemas por un par de horas.

Jack no se encontró con fuerzas para protestar y comenzó a comer haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Después, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, dispuesto a intentar dormir.

-…y qué hay de Bunny?

-No te preocupes por él, estará bien…

En su mente nublada por el sueño, Jack aún podía escuchar las voces apagadas de los otros. Estaban hablando de Aster.

Pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba.

.

.

.

Cuando los sacaron del vehículo, no le dieron tiempo de pensar en nada.

Miró, asustado, cómo los separaban. Estiró un brazo hacia Sanderson, que era el que estaba cerca de él, y este no pudo hacer más que estirar su brazo para intentar alcanzarlo sin éxito alguno.

Compartió miradas de desesperación con Toothiana y North. No era tonto como para ponerse a gritar pero su corazón se desgarraba.

.

.

.

Las imágenes en su mente se hicieron confusas en ese instante. Lo arrojaron a una habitación donde le arrancaron la ropa y lo inspeccionaron por todos lados antes de meterlo en un baño desinfectante con el agua más fría que su piel hubiera tocado alguna vez. El desinfectante era tan fuerte que apenas tocó su cuerpo sintió una irritación desesperante. Cuando lo sacaron, su piel estaba roja y maltratada. Le hicieron ponerse un traje de pantalón y camisa azul claro, casi blancos, tanto que se confundían con el blanco de su piel irritada.

A estas alturas se sentía tan asustado y tan invadido que no era capaz de gritar, ni protestar, ni siquiera de quejarse cuando era jaloneado de una habitación a otra.

El cansancio acumulado de varias horas de angustia pudo con él. Se dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera en este punto no cambiaría gran cosa. Tenía que guardar lo poco de energía que le quedaba para resistir.

¿Iría a la Gran Fábrica?

¿Lo matarían?

Cualquiera de las respuestas parecía igualmente horrible a estas alturas.

.

.

.

La última habitación en que fue dejado era pequeña y oscura. Pudo distinguir dos figuras dentro y no tardó en reconocer de quien se trataba. Estaban sentados en el suelo, recargando sus espaldas contra las blancas paredes. En circunstancias diferentes, Jack se hubiera reído de la diferencia de tamaño que tenían pero estaba tan…. drenado, en toda manera posible, que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Se sentó frente a ellos en la pared contraria. Dos pares de ojos, azules y miel, lo observaron.

-¿En dónde está Tooth?

Sanderson se removió, intranquilo, mientras North soltaba un suspiro sin levantar la mirada.

-La llevaron a otra habitación. Es mujer, no la pueden dejar con nosotros.

Jack no hizo ningún sonido que sirviera para hacer notar que había escuchado a North. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió en la oscuridad aún sin estar seguro de que ellos lo veían.

-¿Dónde está Aster?- murmuró apenas, de pronto, su subconsciente traicionándolo de todas las formas posibles. No quería hacer esa pregunta. Pero se había deslizado de sus labios como si nada.

No hubo respuesta esta vez. Ni siquiera un movimiento.

Aún molesto por su debilidad, Jack insistió sin saber por qué lo hacía.

-¿Dónde está Aster?- preguntó con voz fuerte, demandante.

No tenía una verdadera razón por la cual querer saber esto. North intercambió una mirada de resignación con Sanderson antes de contestar.

-No sabemos, Jack. Escapó. Tuvo su oportunidad y la aprovechó. No sabemos más.

Jack dio una respiración profunda y se quedó sentado donde estaba, quieto, sin dar muestra alguna de lo mucho que aquella respuesta le afectaba.

Porque en el momento de la captura, lo pensó. Pero ahora, la idea se encontraba más que clara en su mente.  
La idea de que simplemente Aster lo había abandonado. De que todas sus promesas y sus sueños, y sus besos y sus caricias, sus palabras llenas de "amor", habían estado completamente vacías.

Si realmente lo hubiera amado como tanto decía, ¿por qué dejarlo atrás?

¿Por qué abandonarlo en una situación como ésta?

El silencio prevaleció, pesado, molesto. Jack se figuró que realmente no tenía mucho qué hacer al respecto; se había terminado. Era todo. Los sentimientos que tuviera en ese momento, _fueran los que fueran_ , por Aster, debían desaparecer, debía olvidarlos, debía dar por hecho que no eran verdaderos, nunca lo fueron y no los volvería a sentir.

Y a él nunca lo volvería a ver. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se dejaría atrapar después de haber escapado por tan poco? Aster era hábil, inteligente, fuerte. Jack sabía que de quererlo seguramente ya estaría a punto de atravesar la Barrera Oceánica para llegar a Oriental End.

No valía la pena seguir pensando en él. No valía la pena seguir queriéndolo. Seguir amándolo.

Jack abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que se provocó a sí mismo.

Había amado a Aster.

Y nunca se lo había dicho porque no lo podía admitir.

Pero ahora, eso realmente no importaba.

.

.

.

Jack nunca antes había estado en un juicio. Nadie que él conociera, de hecho, había estado alguna vez en uno como para que le explicara de qué se trataba el asunto.

A pesar de que pensó en todas las maneras que se le ocurrían qué palabras podía decir para ser perdonado o cuando menos para evitar ser víctima de una sentencia cruel, estas no salieron de su boca una vez que estuvo en la Sala del Juicio.

Para empezar, no se la hubiera podido imaginar si alguien se lo hubiera propuesto, y de haberlo intentado, quizás hubiera venido a su mente una de esas grandes y elegantes salas que se veían en los programas de televisión, con un estrado, asientos para un público, un espacio reservado para el jurado y lugares específicos para la parte acusadora y la parte defensora. Se hubiera preguntado incluso si tendría la ventaja de ser defendido por alguien durante el juicio.

Pero esto no vino a su mente, y jamás hubiera venido, cuando al entrar a la Sala del Juicio lo único que se encontró fue un cuarto oscuro, en medio del cual una lámpara de cegadora luz blanca que caía obre una silla metálica.

Desde las sombras, una mano lo empujó a la silla.

-Siéntese-, ordenó una voz de hombre, a la cual le fue imposible asignar una edad, estatura o aspecto físico. Jack obedeció y esperó.

No podía distinguir nada de lo que había alrededor de él. Simplemente, la habitación completa estaba a oscuras. A pesar de esto, no podía evitar la inquietante sensación; estaba seguro de que estaba siendo observado, por todos los ángulos, sin posibilidad alguna de esconderse. Este pensamiento lo hizo sentirse aún más intranquilo de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Jackson Overland. Número de registro 10-52-011-, habló otra voz, con una firmeza y serenidad que a Jack le causó escalofríos-. Se le acusa de un vasto número de delitos, entre ellos Espionaje, Extracción y Filtración de información confidencial, Asociación Ilegal, Terrorismo, Alta Traición y finalmente una Relación Ilícita con el ex Comandante E. Aster Bunnymund. Se han encontrado pruebas irrevocables de los despreciables actos de la autodenominada "Resistencia" en los que usted tomó parte, además de la declaración de un recluta que afirma haberlo visto con el ex comandante en actitudes sospechosas dentro del cuartel de la Unidad GC.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Jack no sabía si tenía oportunidad de hablar, nadie le dijo lo contrario pero daba la impresión de que lo que dijera no serviría de nada.

-Se procederá a hacerle una serie de análisis que determinarán la veracidad de la última acusación.

Apenas esto fue dicho, Jack sintió que lo sujetaban de ambos brazos y lo alejaban de la silla para finalmente sacarlo de aquella habitación.

Lo llevaron por un pasillo completamente blanco, iluminado con una luz igualmente blanca que resultaba inquietantemente enceguecedora. Trató de usar lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para resistirse pero fue completamente en vano, en esta situación cualquiera era mucho más fuerte que él.

A su mente volvieron esos incontables momentos en su infancia en los que era alejado de sus padres y llevado a los horribles laboratorios en los que quien sabe cuántas veces estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Ahora no era demasiado distinto.

La diferencia, única, radicaba en algo que sin embargo era extremadamente importante; ahora nadie lo iba a salvar, y nadie lo iba a confortar. Ahora, una vez que esto terminara, no iba a volver a casa a brazos de su madre, no iba a volver a acurrucarse a la protección de su padre. Una vez terminada la tortura no iba a correr con Aster, a esconderse en su cama, a refugiarse en sus besos, a dormir en su calor.

Esta vez, no iba a pasar ninguna de estas cosas.

Entraron en una habitación cuya iluminación resultaba tan enceguecedora como la del pasillo. Lo llevaron a una camilla y él observó a su alrededor, el escritorio, un estante lleno de frascos con diferentes sustancias en su interior, instrumentos y máquinas que no tenía idea de qué hacían o para qué servían.

Un ruido llamó su atención y volteó a ver al hombre que los recibió en la habitación. Usaba una bata de color azul cielo, tapabocas y un gorro, azul también, cubría su cabeza. Jack lo observó un momento. No le quedó opción más que sentarse en la camilla y esperar.

Los hombres que lo habían llevado intercambiaron algunas palabras con el sujeto que los había recibido, que Jack supuso debía ser un médico o algo así, y luego se retiraron. Cuando ambos hombres se fueron, Jack miró al otro, que ahora se ponía unos guantes blancos sin dirigirle una mirada o una palabra, de pie frente al escritorio. Jack lo observó dirigirse a uno de los estantes y tomar un frasco entre sus manos, y luego otra cosa de un cajón, que no alcanzó a ver. Fue entonces que decidió hablar.

-¿Qué va a hacerme?- preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Se sorprendió de lo patética que sonaba su voz entrecortada por el miedo. De pronto, se sintió de tres años otra vez. El hombre no le contestó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jack observó que tenía una jeringa entre sus manos. No pudo moverse.

.

.

.

La inyección le durmió el cuerpo pero no lo durmió a él. Jack estuvo consciente y sintió claramente todo lo que aquél sujeto le hizo, pero no pudo protestar ni resistirse simplemente porque su cuerpo no respondía.

Solo pudo llorar. Llorar en silencio, sintiendo las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas sin poder secarlas de su rostro.

Cuando terminó todo, estaba desnudo en la camilla, boca abajo.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido violado. Se sentía impotente, humillado. Se sentía profundamente ofendido, profanado, contaminado.

Y a su mente solo volvió Aster. Aster, y todas las noches que había pasado con él.

Con él no se sentía así. Con él la humedad en su cuerpo y la fragilidad, la vulnerabilidad en que dejaba su piel, se sentía sublime.

Jack creyó comprender entonces lo que era estar en el infierno.

.

.

.

Cuando lo llevaron de nuevo a aquella habitación, no se preocupó más por las miradas y las voces. A estas alturas, creía sinceramente que nada podía ser mucho peor que lo que ya le había pasado.

-Nos acaban de entregar los resultados de sus análisis. Se encontraron rastros de ADN dentro del cuerpo del acusado. Coincide con el del ex Comandante E. Aster Bunnymund. Los cargos por una Relación Ilícita quedan confirmados.

Jack apretó los labios mientras unas infinitas ganas de llorar lo asaltaban de pronto.

-Tomaremos la confirmación de su relación como prueba para el resto de los cargos de los que ha sido acusado. Por lo tanto, Jackson Overland, se le encuentra culpable de los delitos que han sido mencionados anteriormente.

Aquella voz volvió a enlistarlos, pero a estas alturas, para Jack daba exactamente lo mismo. Era un criminal. Probablemente había sellado su sentencia de muerte y ahora lo sabía.

Todo por dejarse llevar por él. Todo por haberlo amado.

No estaba seguro de que hubiera valido la pena.

-Se le condena a 10 años de trabajo en la Gran Fábrica. Después de su liberación, si se encuentra que persisten los comportamientos inapropiados, se le condenará de por vida.

Jack se quedó con la mirada agachada, observando sus manos estrujándose una a la otra con inquietud en su regazo.

¡10 años! 10 años de trabajo en ese horrible lugar, aún con el peligro y la probabilidad constante de morir en el intento. 10 años de tortura, a diario, 10 años de dolor, de cansancio, de soportar la idea de que su cuerpo fuera pudriéndose poco a poco en esa horrible prisión…

-Esperamos que estés consciente de lo afortunado que eres-, se escuchó una voz, ahora de mujer, y mucho más suave que las voces que se habían dirigido a él antes-. A pesar de la gravedad de tus faltas, se te ha dado la oportunidad de redimirte. Solo son 10 años, en los que, si demuestras gratitud a nuestro país, serás perdonado. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en los oídos cansados de Jack. Solo eran 10 años. Quizás… quizás podría soportar. Era joven. Era fuerte. 10 años… tendría 32 cuando saliera. Si lo conseguía, aún tendría oportunidad de rehacer su vida…

-Pasará dos días en la Prisión Preventiva antes de ser enviado a La Gran Fábrica. Llévenselo.

Después de esto, se escuchó un golpe. Unos hombres se acercaron, tomaron a Jack de los brazos y lo sacaron de allí. Jack no cooperó pero tampoco se resistió. No tenía energía para nada.

.

.

.

Dos días en la prisión preventiva no parecían tan malos hasta que Jack se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba. Básicamente, iba a estar encerrado en una habitación que más bien era una caja. Medía un metro de largo, un metro de ancho y un metro y medio de altura. No era que él fuera muy alto pero ni siquiera podía pararse derecho, así que tuvo que optar por sentarse en un rincón. No había ventanas y una vez cerrada la puerta, esta encajaba perfectamente con la pared así que era como estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes perfectamente lisas sin salida alguna.

Tenía mucha hambre, y tuvo que esperar varias horas – o por lo menos, eso le pareció a él- para que le llevaran algo de comer; una especie de masa grisácea que se le pegaba en el paladar, un pedazo de pan y medio vaso de agua.

El resto del tiempo se la pasó acurrucado contra la pared, sin saber si era de día o si era de noche, sin saber si tenía permitido dormir, sin saber si al más mínimo movimiento sería asesinado por sorpresa sin tener ni siquiera tiempo de elaborar un último pensamiento.

Cada vez sentía más como si las paredes se cerraran a su alrededor y era simplemente insoportable. Optó por cerrar los ojos. Más tarde que temprano, el sueño terminó por vencerlo. Unas horas después, el pequeño ciclo se repitió. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

.

.

.

Si realmente pasaron solo dos días, Jack se encontró a si mismo pensando que seguramente habían sido mil años. Se sentía débil, y desubicado. Se sentía como si una nube gris inundara su cabeza, sin dejarlo pensar claramente. Su cuerpo pesaba, sus párpados caían, su piel estaba irritada por la mezcla de frío y suciedad. Se sentía como se imaginaba que podría sentirse un muerto.

Cuando lo sacaron de ahí, lo llevaron con brusquedad de nuevo hacia la salida del lugar donde se encontraban. Finalmente, lo hicieron entrar en la parte posterior de otro vehículo. No esperaba ver a sus compañeros, pero aun así se sintió infinitamente solo cuando se encontró allí. En cierta forma, los extrañaba, aunque hubiera estado molesto con ellos. Estaba asustado. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

Por lo pronto, intentó descansar. El movimiento del vehículo lo hizo sentirse algo mareado, y finalmente, la debilidad y el hambre acumulados en sus huesos lo hicieron dormir.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa que no sabía que era capaz de hacer. En seguida reconoció el lugar, ya había estado aquí antes. Miró a su alrededor solo para verificar y poco a poco en su mente la respuesta tomó forma.

Estaba en una de las celdas de la Gran Fábrica.

Cuándo lo habían dejado ahí, era un total misterio. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con que dentro de la celda donde él estaba había en total cinco hombres más. Todos ellos lucían extremadamente delgados, cansados y enfermos. Jack sabía que dentro de muy poco tiempo comenzaría a verse así.

Guardó silencio. Como nadie lo miraba, no miró a nadie.

En la ocasión en que había estado allí con Bunny no se había detenido a pensarlo, pero ahora era más que claro para él. En ese lugar sólo se permitía el silencio. Y la quietud.

De pronto, su celda se abrió.

-Prisioneros de la celda 30, 32, 34, 36, 38 y 40, comienza su turno.

Jack no comprendió exactamente de qué se trataba, pero cuando vio que los demás se ponían de pie, él también se puso de pie. Luego, siguió la fila de hombres hacia una puerta que se encontraba al costado del enorme lugar donde estaban las celdas, que era diferente al que él y Bunny habían usado aquella vez para salir.

Ésta puerta, comprendió un momento después, los llevaba directamente al área de la fábrica que realmente era una _fábrica_. Ante sus ojos se extendían interminables líneas de prisioneros trabajando ante las incontables líneas de producción. Las máquinas despedían un calor increíble, y quizás fue esto lo que sacó a Jack de su apreciación silenciosa; el calor estaba como para deshidratarse en poco tiempo.

Alguien lo empujó. Volteó y miró a uno de los guardias observarlo fijamente.

-¿Tú eres uno de los nuevos, no?

Jack asintió. En ese momento, se acordó de North, Toothiana y Sanderson. ¿Estarían allí también, en ese mismo momento?

El guardia no le dio tiempo de pensar en esto, cuando lo tomó firmemente del collar, que hasta ese momento Jack no se había dado cuenta que tenía puesto. Cuando cayó en cuenta, un miedo terrible lo invadió, seguido de una pequeña pisca de enojo que fue más que suficiente para que un hormigueo desagradable se abriera paso en todo su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó lo que Aster le había dicho. El enojo, descontento o falta de actividad hacían que el collar se activara y mandara electricidad por el cuerpo del ocupante como castigo. Jack no quería pasar por eso, así que trató de calmarse lo más que pudo hasta que llegó a un extremo de la fábrica que parecía una bodega.

-Tu trabajo es cargar esas cajas hasta la máquina que está allá- le señaló el guardia con voz firme y demandante-, cuando lleves una, debes dejar cuidadosamente el contenido en la primera banda transportadora, una pieza cada vez dejando aproximadamente veinte centímetros de distancia entre cada una. Cualquier error que cometas tendrá como consecuencia un castigo, ¿está entendido?

Jack asintió y contestó con la voz más fuerte que podía articular, que no era demasiado fuerte de todas formas.

Comenzó a hacer lo que se le había demandado, pero de una manera completamente mecanizada. Las cajas eran extremadamente pesadas, y cuando abrió la primera se dio cuenta de porqué; en el interior había pedazos de un mineral que parecía piedra sólida, pero era completamente de color negro. Jack comenzó a acomodarlo en la línea transportadora, que como comprobó, estaba siendo manejada por otros prisioneros como él que preparaban la materia prima cubriéndola con ciertas sustancias antes de que entrara en una especie de horno al rojo vivo.

Al principio el trabajo de Jack pareció fácil, pero después de unos minutos, con el incesante calor y recordando que llevaba varias horas si nada en el estómago, las cajas parecían cada vez más pesadas, más difíciles de cargar y de mover. Esto se sumaba al miedo de que si no se seguía moviendo el collar mandaría electricidad por todo su cuerpo y eso era lo último que hubiera deseado. No quería terminar inconsciente, o peor aún, muerto, por algo así.

.

.

.

La cena consistía, una vez más, en una masa gris sin forma, un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua. En cualquier otra situación Jack hubiera pasado categóricamente, pero ahora, dados el hambre y el cansancio, no pudo rechazar aquél dudoso alimento. Trató de no prestar atención al sabor, solo necesitaba algo que hiciera peso en su estómago y se sentiría un poco mejor. O al menos eso pensó.

Sus compañeros de celda comieron de forma ávida mientras él seguía con sus pensamientos dando vueltas en los acontecimientos recientes.

Se preguntó de pronto, porqué se sentiría tan tranquilo. Tan vacío.

Como si una parte de él ya estuviera completamente resignada a esta vida. Como si no esperara más.

Y realmente, no esperaba más.

¿10 años? Gran cosa. Nada importante cuando llevas toda una vida pensando que eres un fenómeno, un error. Un maldito desastre que no debería existir. Que no merece vivir.

.

.

.

Después de la cuarta vez Jack renunció a llevar la cuenta. La rutina era la misma, lo arrojaban a la celda donde se esforzaba por dormir, lo sacaban, lo llevaban a seguir haciendo sus tareas y luego le daban de comer. Comía lo que su estómago podía soportar y esperaba al siguiente turno.

Estaba mecanizado. Su corazón estaba frío como un iceberg aunque su cuerpo ardía en esa maldita fábrica que más parecía uno de los círculos del infierno.

Su cerebro no estaba procesando realmente la situación. Y no quería hacerlo. No quería.

.

.

.

No luchó cuando una mano cubrió su boca. Alguien lo arrastró de entre las líneas de producción y pronto se encontró siendo dirigido hacia una especie de grieta en la pared.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando al fin fue soltado y se encontró frente a frente con North.

-Jack. Jack, ¿estás bien?

Jack miró a su alrededor. Aún estaba un poco desubicado acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso su vista se encontraba algo borrosa, así que le costó algo de trabajo reconocer quién era el que le hablaba. North lanzó un suspiro y sacó de entre sus ropas una pastilla que le mostró a Jack.

-Tómate esto.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Jack moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, alarmando aún más a ex comandante por la ausencia que mostraban sus acciones.

-Es un biopurificador. Te tienen drogado. Es la comida, trata de no comerla toda cuando la lleven a la celda.

Jack cerró los ojos y trató de procesar las palabras que North le estaba diciendo. No comprendía. No le parecía importante.

Antes de que hiciera movimiento alguno, North lo sujetó de la cara, haciendo presión en sus mejillas hasta obligarlo a abrir la boca. Movió su cara de manera que quedara mirando hacia arriba y dejó caer la pastilla en su garganta. Luego le presionó la barbilla, haciendo que mantuviera la boca cerrada, esperando a que tragara la pastilla. Jack se removió con incomodidad cuando la amargura de la pastilla se esparció por su lengua.

Pasaron unos segundos.

De pronto, Jack cerró los ojos fuerte, y luego volvió a abrirlos, como si algo lo hubiera sorprendido o asustado.

-¡North!

-Shhh, no hagas ruido y relájate, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió, cubriendo de nuevo su boca con su enorme mano. Jack lo observó. Lucía algo extraño con el traje gris. Estaba sucio, y lucía cansado, con unas enormes ojeras en su rostro. Sus ojos azules, normalmente amables y tranquilos, parecían apagados-, recuerda que traes puesto ese collar. Espera un segundo.

Jack observó, impresionado, cómo se agachaba y de una abertura en la suela de su bota extraía un pequeño alambre.

-Date la vuelta.

Jack obedeció. Escuchó un ruido, y sintió claramente la ligera vibración que producía en su cuello el pequeño alambre trabajando contra el collar.

Finalmente, North le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Listo. Le hice una pequeña avería, eso reduce el peligro. De cualquier manera, debes mantenerte relajado o una emoción intensa puede disparar una descarga.

Aún sin comprender qué pasaba, Jack se dio la vuelta y miró a North. Apenas había suficiente espacio en la grieta para que ambos estuvieran ahí de pie, bueno, si contamos que North era realmente enorme.

-No te preocupes, este es el único punto ciego del lugar-, le aseguró al verlo intranquilo-. Aquí no llegan las cámaras ni los micrófonos, estamos seguros.

-¿Sí? ¿Tan seguros como en el cuartel?- preguntó Jack entonces con un dejo de desdén demasiado evidente en su voz, en su mirada, en toda su expresión.

Una vez liberado de la droga que consumía su cuerpo, regresó a él todo el dolor, toda la amargura. Todo este sentimiento que tenía guardado y bloqueado en su sistema volvió, junto con un pequeño hormigueo que por un momento lo dejó inmovilizado, tales eran la fuerza de sus sentimientos. La furia. El dolor. La traición. El asco. La pérdida de confianza.

Su corazón roto.

Nada lo hacía enojar más en ese instante que ese maldito corazón roto.

-Jack, relájate, por favor, puedes hacerte daño- le previno North al verlo detener su reclamo por culpa de la ligera corriente que recorría su cuerpo-. Por favor. Necesito que me escuches.

-¡No!-, Jack recordó la advertencia e hizo lo posible por calmarse, bajando la voz-, no, North, ya fue suficiente. Mira….gracias por ayudarme con esto- dijo, señalando el collar-, pero no quiero saber más. Si me mantengo alejado de ustedes, yo…

-Jack, aún hay una oportunidad-, lo detuvo North, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía ahora. Había un riesgo en lo que iba a decirle a continuación, y estaba dispuesto a correrlo-. Todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar. Teníamos un plan. Si todo sale bien, en una semana más Bunny vendrá y nos sacará de aquí, puedes estar seguro.

Por un momento, Jack se quedó callado. Retrocedió un paso, chocando contra el muro que estaba a sus espaldas. Luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza, primero lentamente, luego más y más fuerte hasta que se sintió mareado.

Las palabras de North habían sido como un fuerte golpe en toda su cabeza.

-No, no, no….no, ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo, al menos no en mi presencia. ¡A él no le importó!-, dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-, no le importó en lo absoluto, tú mismo lo dijiste, tenía su oportunidad y la aprovechó, ¡se fue!, ¿crees que va a volver nada más porque sí, a sacarnos de aquí?

-¡Ese era el plan!

Jack se lo quedó viendo sin comprender. Una enorme sonrisa estaba posada en los labios del hombre, que ahora lo miraba como esperando una nueva reacción. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loco- dijo, haciendo amago de salir de ahí. North lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló de regreso antes de que saliera.

-No, no, Jack, esto es en serio. Olvida lo que dije en ese momento, estábamos siendo observados. EL plan desde un principio era este. Cuando me di cuenta de que iban rumbo al cuartel al encarcelarnos, solo había tiempo de salvar a uno. Yo sabía que Bunny podía salvarnos a todos si terminábamos aquí, por eso le insistí para que se fuera y preparara todo para nuestro escape.

Jack se quedó un momento sin saber qué contestar.

-Si hubiera sido yo, Toothiana o Sanderson…ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido más oportunidad que él en salvar a los demás. Él es el mejor en este tipo de asuntos. Además, Bunny jamás te hubiera dejado, puedes estar seguro. Cuando le dije que tenía que irse se negó mil veces hasta que logré convencerlo de que te mantendría a salvo. Por favor, Jack. No te pido que confíes en lo que te estoy diciendo, te pido que confíes en Bunny.

Jack se quedó un momento en silencio antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para no ponerse a llorar.

North suspiró, y después de un momento miró hacia la salida de aquél agujero en la pared y volvió a voltear hacia Jack.

-Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Necesito saber si vas a colaborar con nosotros. Tenemos un plan pero no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que vendrá?! ¡Ya nos traicionó una vez, puede volver a hacerlo!

North volvió a cubrir los labios de Jack con su mano, pero en lugar de hablar tranquila y hasta animosamente como hasta el momento, lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y se encargó de que sus palabras quedaran claras en la mente del joven.

-Jack, no me puedes pedir que dude de él cuando prácticamente fui quien terminó de criarlo. Lo conozco desde que era un niño y te puedo jurar que él nunca nos traicionaría-. Soltó a Jack y soltó un suspiro antes de poder mirar de nuevo a la salida-. Tienes apenas un par de días para decidirte. Házmelo saber.

Con esto, salió del lugar, y Jack se quedó parado un momento antes de que de nuevo una ligera corriente se abriera paso por su cuerpo. Entonces, salió de allí e hizo todo lo posible por mezclarse con el resto de los prisioneros. North ya había desaparecido de su vista, y Jack se entregó al calor y al cansancio que sabía que tenía por delante.

Ahora que su mente estaba despejada, podía realmente hacerse una idea de todo el horror que había en ese lugar y que hasta el momento no se había permitido enfrentar. Sus ojos miraron a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; hombres, mujeres y niños caminando de un lado a otro como fantasmas en medio de las olas de calor, cocinándose en medio de ese infierno, quebrándose bajo las cajas llenas de piedras que para el gobierno probablemente valían más que cualquiera de sus vidas.

El peso del trabajo que le había sido confiado cayó más fuerte sobre él. Cuando lo cambiaban de puesto, ya sea a manejar una máquina, a romper las piedras con un martillo, o a mover carros de metal cargados de arena y otros materiales, podía sentir todo el cansancio y el dolor que en los días anteriores no había sentido.

La pastilla que le había dado North había anulado la droga que había en su organismo, pero no solo lo había hecho consciente del dolor, también lo había hecho consciente de las posibilidades que había frente a él.

Podía irse con ellos. Con Aster. Si es que no era realmente el traidor que lo había abandonado con tanta facilidad.

O podía soportar 10 años y luego intentar hacer una vida normal con lo que le quedara de voluntad, después de haber sobrevivido a este infierno.

.

.

.

-Overland, de pie.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Su estómago hacía ruidos y movimientos que no podía controlar. Sentía una intensa pesadez en su cabeza y carecía por completo de voluntad para mover su cuerpo. Se sentía pesado, aunque sabía que en el tiempo que llevaba allí, acaso había perdido peso, no ganado.

Se puso de pie. Sus rodillas casi ceden bajo su cuerpo.

Se dio un momento para hacerse consciente de lo que estaba pasando con su organismo. Observó las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos. Sintió la irritación en sus piernas, y en general, en su piel. Sintió la capa de suciedad que lo cubría. Sintió sus ojos ligeramente hundidos.

Miró al guardia que lo llamaba. No puso demasiada atención a sus indicaciones, solo lo siguió.

Lo llevaron a un cubículo de desinfección. Una vez más, el agua excesivamente caliente y el agresivo desinfectante que usaron en él le lastimó la piel, pero se dijo que cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir teniendo esa molesta costra de mugre sobre él.

Le proporcionaron un uniforme limpio. Lo guiaron por un pasillo. No recordaba haber estado aquí antes.

Llegaron hasta una puerta y Jack realmente no tuvo una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando hasta que levantó la vista y leyó el letrero metálico que estaba pegado al lado de ésta.

 _-Director General-_

El guardia que lo guiaba tocó un botón. Luego, se escuchó un * _beep_ * y la puerta se abrió sin mayor ceremonia.

La oficina detrás de la puerta estaba a oscuras. El guardia empujó a Jack al interior y luego salió del lugar.

Jack se quedó así, de pie. Se sentía cansado pero no tenía la suficiente confianza de tomar una de las sillas y sentarse. Decidió esperar.

Al fondo de la oficina había otra puerta. Jack no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que la escuchó abrirse lentamente. De entre las sombras, escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde él estaba.

-Buenas noches, Overland. ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?

La voz hizo que algo se moviera en la cabeza de Jack. Lo conocía. Conocía esa voz.

-¿Q-quién…?

Jack tuvo que detenerse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar. Desde haber hablado con North, no había vuelto a hablar con nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días?

Realmente no lo recordaba con claridad.

-Por favor, Jack, no rompas mi corazón- habló el hombre otra vez, con burlona ironía-, no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí.

Al acercarse un poco más, las pupilas amarillentas del sujeto brillaron entre la penumbra, y Jack retrocedió un paso, reviviendo una pesadilla que no quería volver a experimentar.

Él dio un paso más hacia él. Jack volvió a retroceder.

-…Pitch…- susurró Jack, apenas consciente de lo mucho que temblaba su voz cansada.

Un paso más y el rostro anguloso y cruel quedó al descubierto frente a él. Jack se quedó de pie sin poder hacer nada.

-Señor Black para ti, Overland.

-P…pero…se supone que tú habías sido degradado…tenía una orden de alejamiento…

-Sí, pero tu orden de alejamiento no funciona cuando eres un traidor, _Jack_. Ya no eres un ciudadano con todos los derechos y eso es algo que debes comprender. Y yo…bueno, digamos que sé abrirme paso. Por más que quisiera, tu adorado Bunnymund no pudo hacer mucho contra mi salvo _intentar_ garantizar tu seguridad.

Jack se quedó en silencio. En lugar de acercarse más, Pitch se quedó de pie donde estaba. Jack lo observó sin respirar.

-Ah, es una lástima que todo esto haya terminado así para ti. Pero, claro, es lo que puedes esperar cuando te metes con el enemigo sin tomar precauciones.

Pitch se dirigió al escritorio que estaba a un lado de él y tomó una tableta electrónica. Su vista repasó algunas cosas antes de volver a mirar a Jack.

-Debo admitir que Bunnymund hizo bien su trabajo al esconder sus pistas. Si yo no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de vengarme, de él y de su estúpido grupo de subversivos, probablemente no hubiera habido alguien más que se interesara en investigarlos. Su relación contigo fue su único punto débil y como podrás ver lo aproveché bien.

Jack negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mareado ante estas palabras. Pitch sonrió sádicamente antes de volver a acercarse un paso más.

-Pero yo sé que quieres ser libre, Jack. Cualquiera en tu situación lo desearía. Por eso, te ofrezco un _nuevo_ trato-, Jack apretó los ojos al sentir cómo él se aproximaba más, y su mano larga, delgada, fría y viscosa se aproximaba a su rostro, pasando ahora la yema de sus dedos por encima de su mejilla izquierda-, te ofrezco la posibilidad de ser libre si aportas toda la información que tengas sobre ellos y los planes que tenían. Si lo haces, te ayudaré a convencer a los altos mandos de que tú no tienes responsabilidad alguna en esto. Les diremos que Bunnymund te engañó y te sedujo para que le ayudaras.

Jack trató de dar un paso más hacia atrás pero estuvo a punto de tropezar. Le costó mantenerse sobre sus pies.

-N…no….¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás haré tal cosa!

Pitch soltó una risa que hizo que Jack se estremeciera una vez más.

-Supuse que dirías algo así. Así que aquí está la segunda parte del trato.

Jack no pudo retroceder a tiempo. Pitch estiró su mano hacia él y lo tomó del cabello violentamente, jalándolo hacia él. Jack soltó un grito y tuvo que ceder. Pitch le dio un puntapié en una rodilla y luego en la otra, consiguiendo que colapsara, quedando de rodillas frente a él.

-Si no accedes, entonces tu otra opción…bueno, podrás darte cuenta de cuál es. Es una lástima que seas un juguete usado-, Jack se removió con desesperación ante estas palabras-, pero igual disfrutaré mucho de ti, puedes estar seguro.

Jack tomó la mano de Pitch que sostenía su cabello, tratando de hacer que lo soltara. Sin embargo, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo débil que se sentía.

-Haces una preciosa vista, Jack. Ahora, sé buen niño y abre la boca-, dijo como pudo mientras liberaba el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón con su mano libre, mientras con la otra mantenía el cabello de Jack firmemente sujeto. Lo zarandeó un par de veces, urgiéndolo a obedecer mientras lo hacía acercar su rostro a su entrepierna de una manera desesperada.

Jack sintió una arcada solo de imaginarse lo que este asqueroso pervertido quería de él. En lugar de intentar que soltara su cabello, ahora luchaba por separarse de él, tratando de empujarlo. Pitch dejó de pelearse con el botón de sus pantalones y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Jack sintió las lágrimas saltando por sus mejillas.

Cuando Pitch terminó de deshacerse del pantalón, Jack trató de apartar la vista, pero Pitch reforzó el agarre en su cabello y lo obligó a voltear hacia su erección. Sonrió, esperando ver el rostro de Jack cubierto de miedo o de angustia, pero en lugar de eso, Jack soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de él, llenos de indiferencia.

-Vaya, justo como lo imaginé. La tienes _muy_ pequeña.

Pitch lanzó un gruñido y volvió a zarandear a Jack. Jack apretó los ojos y cerró firmemente los labios, negándose a recibirlo.

-Chiquillo estúpido- dejó salir Pitch, presa de la frustración-, ¿por qué te resistes? Esto es lo que te gusta, no eres más que una pequeña puta, ¿no es cierto?

Jack lo miró desafiante y sonrió.

-Estoy acostumbrado a algo mucho mejor, gracias pero no gracias.

Pitch lo tomó ahora del cuello. Jack sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Incluso si…intentaras violarme…- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque ahora le costaba trabajo hablar-, apuesto a que no sentiría nada.

Pitch gruñó aún más fuerte y Jack sintió el agarre en su cuello tensarse aún más.

-No, pequeño fenómeno, esto no va a ser tan fácil para ti.

Pitch llevó con él a Jack, hasta golpearlo contra una pared, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro con suficiente fuerza para que cuando lo soltara el muchacho cayera al suelo sin poder ponerse de pie. Luego, Pitch se acercó a su escritorio y regresó trayendo algo en su mano derecha. Fue la segunda vez que Jack vio una jeringa en ese lugar. Supo entonces qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-Ahora Jackie, esto no tiene por qué dolerte.

.

.

.

Jack contuvo las ganas de llorar lo más que pudo. Cuando todo terminó, solo pudo pensar en escupir con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Pitch se acomodó los pantalones y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. Jack permaneció sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se apoyaba para no colapsarse.

-No te preocupes pequeño, no te pienso romper hasta tener el público que estoy esperando.

Jack levantó la vista hacia él. Ahora, su mirada expresó apenas un destello del miedo que quería de él.

-En este momento, por lo menos cincuenta grupos del ejército están a la captura de tu amado Bunnymund. En cuanto lo encuentren y lo traigan aquí, lo primero que haré será someterlo a la peor tortura que podría vivir-, una sonrisa enferma cruzó por su rostro-, ver cómo alguien más posee a su adorado _Snowflake_.

Jack soltó la respiración sin saber que la había estado conteniendo.

-Ahora, te llevarán de regreso a tu celda- sonrió-, pero antes, te diré algo más que quizás quieras saber.

Pitch caminó de regreso hacia él. Aún no recuperaba el dominio de su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban dormidas al igual que sus brazos.

La inyección lo había inmovilizado completamente. Había sido un muñeco de trapo al servicio de ese asqueroso monstruo.

Al menos quería conservar su dignidad. No quiso llorar. No quiso mostrar debilidad alguna.

Pero lo que Pitch le dijo a continuación le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-El recluta que nos dio la información que se necesitaba nos dijo que notó un cambio brusco en tu relación con Bunnymund hace tiempo, y que los vio especialmente cariñosos una noche en un pasillo oscuro-, relató con su entonación enervante y su sonrisa sádica-, me parece que se llamaba…Bennett. James Bennett. Jamie para los amigos, ¿no es verdad?

Jack negó con la cabeza y elevó sus manos para cubrirse el rostro. No podía más _. Demonios, no más. ¡Basta! ¡Ha sido suficiente!_

 _¡No más, por favor!_

…

En ese momento, un grupo de guardias llegaron por él, y lo arrastraron de regreso a su celda.

Una vez que estuvo allí, Jack se hizo bolita en el piso y se echó a llorar.

Sus sollozos desesperados y sus arcadas al vomitar fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en el lugar por las próximas horas.

.

.

.

En Jack, los sentimientos se convirtieron en una oleada de contradicciones con las que se le estaba haciendo completamente imposible lidiar.

Aster. Su nombre se mezclaba con cada pensamiento, con cada recuerdo y con cada dolor.

Estaba furioso con él. Lo extrañaba. Si pudiera verlo en ese momento lo molería a golpes. Y luego se lo comería a besos. Se entregaría a él. Lo mataría.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Pero Dios, lo amaba. Maldita sea, lo amaba tanto. Lo amaba tanto que su piel quemaba y sus latidos dolían. Lo amaba tanto que no podía dejar de llorar.

Porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su calor y sus besos. Necesitaba sus brazos protectores, su sonrisa, su mirada de adoración, sus labios sobre su piel, su cuerpo poderoso encima del suyo.

La suciedad que sentía en ese momento era insoportable. Lo estaba matando.

Se sentía un maldito traidor. Él solo le pertenecía a Aster, sólo a él, a nadie más. Si Pitch daba ese último paso, lo destruiría por completo. Jack no podría continuar. Simplemente no podría.

Aster. Aster. Lo amaba tanto. Lo odiaba. Lo amaba.

Lo amaba….

…lo amaba.

Si es que durmió, en su cerebro solo hubo sueños de él; sueños en donde Aster lo abrazaba y lo besaba, lo tomaba una y otra vez, lo cuidaba y lo protegía de todo y de todos. Como debió haber sido siempre. Como Jack se había negado a aceptar.

Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿estaría en este momento con él? ¿Dormido entre sus brazos?

No quería pensar en eso, no ahora. No ahora que eso era perfectamente imposible.

Quizás se estaba engañando. Quizás Aster se burló de él desde un principio. Pero Jack no quería verlo así, sabía que no era así. Su corazón le decía que no era verdad. Aster nunca lo traicionaría.

La mente es poderosa. Mucho. Y la mente de Jack, sumida en la más profunda de las miserias, lo hizo sentir al soñar esos brazos protegiéndolo y esos labios pegados a su nuca.

Jack hubiera deseado jamás despertar de ese sueño.

.

.

.

Jack cayó de rodillas, no pudiendo soportar más el peso de un enorme carro de metal que tenía que arrastrar unos cien metros hasta el lugar donde sería utilizada la materia prima que transportaba.

Desde que North le había dado el biopurificador, la droga, que al parecer se encontraba en la comida, no hacía efecto alguno en Jack. Lo bueno era que le permitía seguir pensando y seguir sintiendo. Lo malo…era que le permitía seguir pensando y seguir sintiendo.

Solo habían pasado un par de días. ¿Cómo podría soportar diez años?

Y sin embargo, ahora Jack había terminado por tomar una decisión.

Olvidarse de Aster. Olvidar toda esta maldita comedia y olvidar lo que había sentido con él. Olvidar cualquier sueño de libertad, si es que aún le quedaba alguno.

En medio del silencio, Jack se esforzaba al límite de sus energías para concentrarse en lo que hacía y hacerse a la idea de esos diez años. Diez años que se convertirían en un instante eterno, al cabo de los cuales podría tener una vida normal si se esforzaba en ello.

Y Jack estaba más que dispuesto a esforzarse.

Porque ya no quería más. Estaba completamente harto.

.

.

.

-¡No volveré a preguntártelo, mocoso de mierda!- Jack apretó los ojos cuando Pitch reforzó la fuerza de su mano contra su cabello-, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Bunnymund? ¡Di ahora todo lo que sepas o te arrepentirás!

Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de que Pitch lo lanzara contra la pared. Tenía sangre saliendo de su labio y comenzaba a sentir la hinchazón en uno de sus ojos.

-Tu asqueroso amante ni siquiera nació aquí- dijo Pitch de pronto, acercándose a él-, él vino de Oriental End. ¿Te suena de algo? Estoy seguro de que _tú_ debes saber más. ¿Dónde se oculta el resto de la resistencia? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Qué fue lo que lograron?

Pitch dejó que su mano sujetara con fuerza el rostro de Jack. Sus dedos se le clavaron en la mejilla. Jack soltó un quejido molesto que lo hizo sentirse extremadamente impotente.

-¡No lo sigas protegiendo o te irá mal!

-¡Jamás te diré nada, bastardo!

Pitch volvió a arrojar a Jack contra la pared. Esta vez no lo dejó arrastrarse hacia el suelo.

En vez de eso, se restregó contra él y mordió su cuello. Lo invadió con sus manos. Le quitó la camisa a jalones mientras Jack trataba de defenderse infructuosamente.

 _Aster._

Una mano entró en sus pantalones y dio un apretón fuerte y molesto sobre su miembro, lastimándolo.

 _Aster…._

Las mordidas sobre su piel eran cada vez más agresivas y las marcas que dejaba tras de sí eran rojas y sanguinolentas. Jack se movía desesperadamente para quitárselo de encima. Un frio cruel se apoderó de su piel.

Unas manos asquerosas. Una piel pegajosa y desagradable, sin color alguno. Cabello grasoso. Olor insoportable.

Un monstruo. Ese hombre era un maldito monstruo.

 _Aster…Aster, por favor…._

Y como si Pitch hubiera leído su mente, sus asquerosos labios se acercaron a uno de sus oídos mientras su mano no dejaba de lastimarlo y profanarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible, al menos para Jack en esos momentos.

-Esta vez, ese salvaje malnacido no vendrá para salvarte, ¿Mmm? ¿O qué? ¿Te lo imaginas saliendo de la nada como la última vez, a golpearme? Y luego correrías a su cama, ¿no es cierto?...justo como el fenómeno barato que eres….

Jack le soltó una patada, quizás su único ataque certero en los dos días que llevaba la tortura, y dio en el blanco. Pitch soltó un grito de dolor, doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras Jack se deslizaba al suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y buscar a toda prisa una salida, como animal enjaulado. Fuera de sí por completo, Pitch se recuperó y corrió hacia él, tomándolo otra vez del cabello y sometiéndolo no sin bastante trabajo. En ese momento, una pantalla en su escritorio se encendió. Sin soltar a Jack, Pitch se dirigió hacia allí. Leyó el mensaje que había llegado, y otra de esas despreciables sonrisas se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Vaya, parece que esta espera ha valido la pena-, levantó a Jack por el cabello para que leyera lo que decía la pantalla. Jack no lo leyó, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y su mirada se sentía borrosa-, han capturado a tu amante. Ya lo traen para acá, así que probablemente llegue mañana por la mañana.

 _No…._

 _Aster…_

 _¡NO!_

Mientras el cerebro de Jack gritaba de angustia, Pitch se relamía los labios con anticipación.

-Lamentablemente, parece que no tendré el placer de darle el espectáculo que estaba esperando-, continuó en un fingido tono pensativo, sabiendo que sus palabras perforarían el alma de Jack-, no tendrá juicio ni trabajará en la Gran Fábrica, una vez aquí, lo ejecutarán en cuanto haya oportunidad. Sus crímenes han sido demasiados, incluso más graves que los tuyos o los de St. North.

Pitch soltó a Jack y éste cayó al piso, sin fuerzas.

-Espero que haya oportunidad, quizás la encuentre después de todo. No quiero perderme la cara que pondrá cuando te escuche gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

Jack decidió que no le daría el gusto. Tragó la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Cerró los ojos para permitir que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño y una sonrisa altanera se abrió paso en su bello y lastimado rostro.

-Apuesto a que me quedaré dormido.

Pitch le soltó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo desplomarse una vez más. A pesar de la furia, mantuvo su pose burlonamente amable y se acercó de nuevo para sujetarlo del rostro y obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara.

-Ahora, te llevarán a tu celda. Piensa en las últimas palabras que le dirás a tu amante, te concederé solo eso.

Jack no contestó.

Cuando regresó a sus labores no podía decidir si le dolía más el cuerpo o el corazón.

 _Continuará…_

 _Y pues…les agradezco por haber dejado sus reviews. Me gustaría contestarles pero en este momento no me siento particularmente bien. Ya saben que mi corazón siempre está agradecido con ustedes por leer y comentar, me hacen una mejor escritora cada vez y espero que sientan que están recibiendo algo valioso a cambio de su tiempo._

 _Besos!_

 _Aoshika_


	15. Esto es Guerra

_Hace unos días he estado libre y pude terminar de escribir esto. Como siempre, no durará._ _ **Al menos ya estoy más animada que la vez pasada. Agradezco mucho sus mensajes de apoyo, han significado mucho para mí y ayudaron enormemente a motivarme para mi recuperación.**_

 _ **Ahora comparto con ustedes algunas otras inspiraciones (canciones) que tuve para este fic aparte de las novelas distópicas:**_

 _ **Before it's too late- Goo Goo dolls-**_ _primera inspiración que tuve para este fic, una muy buena canción. Prácticamente, la historia de este fic hecha canción._

 _ **Pierrot the Clown- Placebo-**_ _Ya había hablado de esta canción antes, define perfectamente lo que siente Bunny por Jack._

 _ **Break In- Halestorm-**_ _es lo que siente Jack por Bunny a partir de algún momento de estos últimos capítulos (al fin, el muy bastardo!)._

 _Y bueno, no les adelanto mucho de este capítulo salvo que_ _ **all hell breaks loose!.**_

… _ **!******_

 _Antes de comenzar, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a_ _ **Nelson**_ _, querido mío, me alegro de saber que tu vida ha marchado de una forma tan maravillosa. Te felicito por tus logros y espero que tu felicidad sea la más duradera. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí y espero que la vida sea justa dándote a cambio todo lo que te mereces por tu apoyo constante y tu amistad que espero sigas obsequiándome. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, esperando que tengas un buen viaje y que la pases genial. No te preocupes por mí, disfrútalo al máximo y trae de vuelta tus experiencias y tu felicidad. No pienses en nada más, ahora eres tú, lo que importa eres tú. Te quiero muchísimo._

… _ **!******_

 _Como siempre, espero que les guste._

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 15: Esto es Guerra**

Jack había perdido por completo la cuenta de los días, las horas y los minutos que había pasado en ese jodido lugar. El hambre y la sed se habían vuelto insoportables. El calor cada vez era peor, o quizás era que su piel era cada vez menos resistente.

Se sentía mareado _todo el tiempo_ , a punto caer de rodillas al piso _todo el tiempo_ y _todo el tiempo_ tratando de convencerse de no hacerlo, de no ceder a la debilidad. El corazón le latía lento y quedo. En medio del silencio desolador, Jack se sentía solo, aislado en medio de miles de fantasmas. Aunque quizás él mismo era un fantasma más en medio de aquél terrible purgatorio.

Recordaba que North le había hablado de la droga que ponían en la comida y que no comiera mucha. ¿Pero cómo no comer cuando cada bocado, aunque fuera el engrudo más gris e indigerible, sabía cómo una probada de paraíso que le daba un poco de reposo a su estómago, pesado de vacío?

Recordaba ahora vagamente a Pitch, y todo lo que le había dicho y todo lo que había hecho con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez que había estado en su oficina recibiendo golpes, abusos, insultos…?

Hubiera jurado que habían sido meses, años, pero en alguna parte su inconsciente le recordaba que había sido apenas, si sus cálculos no fallaban, unas pocas horas, a lo máximo un día. Y cuando pensaba en esto, otro pensamiento, lejano y borroso, se abría paso en su adolorida memoria: si lo que le había dicho Pitch la última vez era verdad, Aster estaba ahora mismo aquí, a pocos metros de él, en este mismo edificio. Por otro lado, quizás ya habían cumplido su sentencia, y ya estaba muerto.

Pero eso qué importaba ahora, supuso. Él mismo ya se consideraba un muerto en vida.

.

.

.

Pero pasó aún más tiempo, y cada vez que era llevado a la oficina de Pitch se sentía peor, más profanado, más sucio. No solo lo obligaba a hacerle sexo oral, sino que lo desnudaba y lo tocaba, lo estrujaba, lo golpeaba, arañaba su piel, lo obligaba a besarlo, y eran besos horribles, con mordidas nauseabundas, húmedos, pastosos, dejaba su boca con un gusto agrio y horrible, y su cuerpo adolorido y sensible, enrojecido, ardiendo pero no de pasión, sino de vergüenza y dolor.

Había llegado tan lejos como tocar y estrujar su miembro, intentando excitarlo sin éxito a menos que usara una droga sobre él, y después, tratando de meter sus dedos en su entrada, a lo que casi siempre terminaba rindiéndose porque Jack peleaba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas aún bajo la influencia de la droga. Era lo único que no había logrado hacerle, pero ahora no tenía duda de que si subía un poco la dosis terminaría por ceder.

Lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, donde más tarde unos guardias pasaban por él y lo llevaban a ponerse ropa limpia y volver a trabajar. No dejaban de insultarlo, _"maldito homosexual de mierda",_ lo llamaban, y él tenía que preguntarse por qué demonios no llamaban así a Pitch también.

Llegó a preguntarse si él mismo se había provocado esto. Y cuando este pensamiento lo asaltaba, una nube gris se instalaba sobre sus antes bellísimos y brillantes ojos azules.

.

.

.

Las primeras veces, aún con el arreglo que había hecho North en su collar, Jack sentía en su cuello un pequeño cosquilleo de vez en cuando. Eso le recordaba que seguía vivo, que tenía emociones, que aún era capaz de enojarse, de entristecerse y de desesperarse, de exaltarse y de odiar.

Pero después de la última vez que se había topado con Pitch, todo esto desapareció. Jack estaba actuando como en piloto automático, nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor conseguía conmoverlo, o cambiar en lo absoluto lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Se sentía totalmente indiferente a todo; al calor que cada vez se volvía más insoportable, a las señales de su propio cuerpo gritando de cansancio, al dolor de las personas que había a su alrededor. Sospechaba que estas personas habían pasado por algo parecido a lo que había pasado con él; simplemente ya no les importaba. El dolor era tanto que ya no dolía, enajenados por completo a su realidad, la mente separada del cuerpo, el cuerpo separado de la mente y tanto mente como cuerpo, apagados, silenciados por completo.

Una de las puertas se abrió de repente y un grupo de nuevos prisioneros entraron al lugar. Nadie les prestó realmente atención, pero hubo algo en específico que llamó la atención de Jack poderosamente, despertándolo del letargo de dolor en que se había dejado hundir.

Eran gritos, agudos y poderosos, a flor de garganta. Una garganta tierna que se deshacía de dolor. Jack levantó la mirada solo para ver cómo uno de los guardias jaloneaba del cabello a un pequeño niño, que por alguna razón no tenía puesto su collar.

El niño sujetaba la mano que tenía tan fuertemente agarrado su cabello, levantándolo con fuerza del suelo mientras el pequeño luchaba por mantener sus pies apoyados en algo, lo que fuera para evitar más dolor en su pequeña cabeza. El guardia le gritaba cuanto insulto se le pasaba por su vacía mente, y no cabía duda de que el niño no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entre los pataleos, el pequeño alcanzó a golpear la rodilla del guardia que lo cuidaba y eso fue suficiente para que éste lo arrojara al suelo y descargara una lluvia de azotes sobre aquella espalda tierna, mientras la criatura soltaba, más que gritos, aullidos de dolor.

Jack sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo en ese momento. Una especie de escalofrío eléctrico recorrió su piel. Cuando el cosquilleo se extendió por sus piernas, su pecho, sus brazos y finalmente llegó a sus mejillas y al resto de su rostro, Jack se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo era simple, pero se sentía tan ajeno a sí mismo que le había costado trabajo reconocer de qué se trataba: en ese momento, Jack se sentía _furioso_.

No lo pensó demasiado. Su mente y su cuerpo se conectaron de golpe y aún con la pequeña corriente eléctrica luchando por abrirse paso por su cuerpo, sus piernas actuaron y lo guiaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente con ese hombre, al cual dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo, haciendo en el proceso que dejara de golpear al pequeño niño que ahora miraba a Jack con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar a la escena, Jack se había ido sobre ese hombre, recordando de súbito su duro entrenamiento en pelea, no lo dejó defenderse y ni siquiera decir nada, y le propinó por lo menos cinco buenos golpes en el rostro antes de que un grupo de manos se fuera sobre él. La corriente eléctrica se volvió aún más fuerte.

En alguna parte cerca de allí North había gritado su nombre, seguido por Toothiana. Jack los sintió acercarse a sus espaldas, de algún modo reconoció que eran ellos tratando de acercarse pero no pudo voltear a verlos ni ponerles atención porque aquellas manos no lo soltaban, los insultos en sus oídos crecían en volumen y la furia insana le había cubierto los ojos de un velo rojo y espeso.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, sujeto de brazos y de piernas, y la corriente no se detenía, y se hacía más fuerte, y más fuerte, y Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que ya no era producto de la furia sino del collar que tenía puesto, pero no pudo reconocer que eso era lo que pasaba hasta que unos gritos llegaron de nuevo a sus oídos. No eran los del niño, no eran de North ni de Toothiana ni mucho menos de Sanderson; tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que eran de él, era su propia voz que debido al dolor que sentía le parecía ajena a sí mismo por completo, le parecía diferente, dolorosa y lejana.

Luego, su vista se volvió borrosa. Se cerró como un túnel y la última luz que vio del otro lado resonó como un fuerte golpe en sus oídos, apagando su cerebro por completo.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que Jack pudo percibir era que estaba en una cama, boca arriba. Su cuerpo aún dolía, pero el dolor que sentía era lejano y adormecido. Aun así, no le permitía moverse ni actuar. Arriba de él, había un techo blanco e inmaculado. De pronto, una serie de luces estridentes e insoportables se abrieron paso sobre sus ojos, dejándolo por un momento enceguecido. Le ardían mucho sus ojos. O más bien, todo el cuerpo.

-Así que…Jack, pequeño y dulce Jack, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que te hicieras notar.

Jack cerró los ojos y trató de ganar algo de compostura. Respiró profundo. No necesitaba pensar mucho en esa voz para saber de quién era.

En medio del silencio, escuchó sus pasos antes de que la luz disminuyera.

-Es una lástima que siempre tengas que buscar la forma de romper las reglas. Si te hubieras mantenido tranquilo y siguiendo tus obligaciones en lugar de anotar otro crimen a tu larga lista, no estaríamos metidos en esta situación.

Jack sintió sus manos y piernas, atadas a los postes de la cama.

-Bien, como dije, era cuestión de tiempo. Podría enviarte a ser castigado apropiadamente ahora mismo, ¿sabes cuál sería ese castigo?

Jack no contestó ni hizo movimiento alguno. Pitch caminó hacia una solitaria mesa del otro lado de la habitación y tomó algo que estaba sobre ella. Jack no alcanzó a ver pero por cómo se movía, pudo adivinar que se trataba de una pantalla.

Se acercó a él con la pequeña tableta en la mano y la puso cerca de su rostro. Cuando pudo ver, Jack cerró los ojos y volteó su rostro de inmediato.

-El cuarto de calderas. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo puedes durar ahí, máximo? Un par de horas. Se les dice a las personas que son días pero en realidad no es un castigo _tan_ cruel. El dolor se acaba relativamente rápido.

Jack negó con la cabeza. La sola idea lo congelaba, le impedía pensar. Necesitaba sobrevivir a esto, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía qué hacer para evitar este destino que no parecía que pudiera cambiar ahora.

Pitch sonrió. Jack se esforzó por no darse cuenta, pero aun así lo hizo.

-Pero todavía no, no pequeño, no te preocupes. Puedes sernos útil todavía, ya te diré como.

Las argollas de metal que apresaban sus brazos y piernas se liberaron sorpresivamente. Jack, aún sin saber qué peligros corría, se enderezó y se sentó en la cama. Fue entonces que percibió la terrible debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba rota y manchada de sangre.

Pero había algo más. Había algo que escapaba su comprensión pero que podía sentir claramente a flor de piel. Era como si toda su energía hubiera regresado a él de golpe, pero por la fuerza. Como si hubiera sido inyectada en él contra su voluntad.

Pitch lo condujo a empujones fuera de la habitación, y luego lo llevó a través de un pasillo. Jack lo siguió solamente porque no tenía opción alguna.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Pitch abrió con una clave que Jack no se molestó en observar.

Detrás de la puerta había una habitación que no se encontraba enteramente en penumbras, pues había una especie de ventana que daba a otra habitación que estaba perfectamente iluminada. En el interior de la habitación a la que habían entrado, había tres guardias que observaban lo que ocurría detrás de la ventana. En sus rostros, habitualmente congelados por una seriedad estúpida, se asomaban ahora unas enfermas sonrisas sádicas.

Jack no puso verdadera atención a lo que pasaba, y mantuvo su cabeza agachada y su mirada en el suelo hasta que un grito llegó a sus oídos, arrancándole un escalofrío despiadado de la espalda.

Pitch le dio un empujón aún más violento, y Jack cayó de cara contra el borde de la ventana, con la frente pegada al vidrio. Entonces lo vio.

Otro grito lo hizo estremecer, mientras el cuerpo en el interior de aquella habitación se retorcía por el suelo. Entonces Jack vio algo más. Una pantalla. Y en la pantalla….

En la pantalla estaba él mismo, en varias tomas, siendo tocado y forzado por Pitch.

-Cada vez que el enojo se expresa en él, recibe una descarga- dijo Pitch desde su espalda, y Jack supo por su voz que se estaba riendo-, así que, como puedes darte cuenta, ya ha pasado por bastante.

Otra descarga vino acompañada de un grito. Jack se cubrió los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Pero tú puedes detener esto, Jack. – Sintió las horribles manos sobre sus hombros, los labios contra su oído, su respiración, su asquerosa presencia-. Tu queridísimo Aster no va a hablar aunque sigamos torturándolo. Pero si tú vas y lo convences de que nos dé la información que queremos, todo esto se detendrá. Lo llevaremos a cumplir su sentencia mucho más rápido y tú le quitarás un par de años a la tuya, ¿qué te parece?

Jack terminó por cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. Si lo hacía podría evitar más dolor para ambos, pero Aster sería ejecutado pronto. Si se negaba, el dolor se alargaría de un modo imposible de determinar.

-¿O prefieres que siga pasando por todo esto? Al final, morirá de todas maneras- hubo un apretón en sus hombros y una repugnante lamida en una de sus orejas-, sólo tú puedes determinar la forma.

No podía tomar una decisión ahora, no con la mente nublada como la tenía, no. No podía, simplemente no podía. No podía tomar así la vida de Aster en sus manos.

-¿Quién mejor que _el amor de su vida_ para darle muerte?

Antes de que Jack pudiera protestar, Pitch lo arrojó dentro de la habitación.

.

.

.

Jack perdió el equilibrio con facilidad y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. De pronto, pudo ver de reojo que la pantalla que estaba en el interior de la habitación se apagó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ahí estaba. De rodillas, con la cabeza agachada.

Lucía tan débil. Dios.

Desde que lo conoció, aun inconscientemente en aquél principio, quizás, Jack consideraba a Aster como el hombre más fuerte, inteligente e íntegro que hubiera visto nunca en su vida. No pensaba que algo pudiera vencerlo, o debilitarlo. Parecía que siempre se podía salir con la suya. Jack había llegado a confiar en él de tal modo que terminó por creer que a su lado nada podía pasarle, y que mientras estuvieran juntos todo iba a estar bien.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de ello hasta el día en que habían ido por ellos y los habían capturado. A partir de ese momento, solo una sensación de frío, soledad, abandono y traición se habían encontrado por sus venas. Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de sentir eso.

Ahora, el mito que se había formado en su corazón se deshacía por completo ante sus ojos.

Aster levantó la mirada. Jack soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Esos ojos poderosos, fijos ahora en él….quizás eran la única parte de Aster que le permitían seguirse viendo fuerte. Eso, y la extraña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando poco a poco consiguió ponerse en pie.

-Como si las descargas no hubieran sido suficiente-, comentó a modo de amarga broma. Jack no contestó nada, pero se puso de pie igual que él.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

Aster no dejaba de verlo. Jack sentía claramente esa mirada recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Mirando en lo más profundo de sus ojos, posándose en sus labios por largo rato, como si los besara, y finalmente recorrió su cuerpo, continuando con esa caricia a distancia como si no hubiera otras personas detrás de esa ventana que desde el otro lado parecía un espejo. Finalmente, Aster lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. Jack respiró profundo.

-Los demás creían que los salvarías. North me lo dijo.

Aster no dijo nada.

-Apuesto a que siguen esperando que aparezcas.

Aster se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Las cosas no salieron como planeaba, es todo. Hay situaciones que simplemente no se pueden prever.

Jack se quedó callado sin poder creer la impasibilidad que Aster mostraba.

Era evidente que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No era necesario ser un buen observador para darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba aunque se esforzara por no demostrarlo. La tranquilidad en su rostro y en su voz eran sin embargo, demasiado enervantes en este punto.

-No entiendo cómo puedes reaccionar así- replicó Jack, sin poder evitar una nota de reproche en su voz. Aster simplemente rio.

-Sabíamos que existía este riesgo. Es una lástima, pero es algo que no podemos cambiar.

Jack observó a Aster, vestido con un traje de una sola pieza como los que usaban la mayoría de los prisioneros, como el que él usaba en este mismo momento. Pensó en lo mucho que esto cambiaba todo lo que había creído hasta el momento.

Habría querido engañarse, no volverlo a ver nunca y pensar que podría haber escapado, que jamás lo encontrarían y que seguiría siendo más, mucho más que todos ellos, más que la Gran Fábrica, más que los límites del país, más que la barrera en el Límite Oceánico y más que toda esta maldita inmundicia que de pronto parecía haberlo llenado todo. Había querido convencerse de ello, de que Aster era más. Ahora comprobaba que no era así.

Aster era un simple ser humano, igual que él. Podía ser atrapado y condenado igual que él. Podían obligarlo a usar uno de esos trajes, a usar un collar y a presenciar escenas horribles con tal de infringirle una tortura que en cierto modo él mismo se provocaba.

Y ahora aquí estaba frente a él, y Jack no sabía qué hacer. No había nada que pudiera decirle que no hubiera pasado por la mente de ambos ya. Solo quedaba una cosa.

Esta podía ser la última vez que lo veía.

-Aster…yo…

-Déjame adivinar. Te trajeron aquí conmigo para que me hicieras hablar, ¿no es así?

Su reacción rápida sorprendió a Jack de tal modo que casi tuvo que retroceder. Él lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa confiada en su rostro, como si supiera que había dado exactamente en el blanco. Jack no contestó. Solo que eso _no_ era lo único que quería decirle en ese momento.

-Pues bien, si de algún modo esto resulta bueno para ti, lo haré-, Aster se movió un poco, para ver hacia la ventana que Jack a estas alturas había olvidado a sus espaldas-, así que Pitch, deja en paz a Jack. Les diré todo lo quieren saber de mí.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

Cerró los puños, apretó los dientes.

Pero no dijo nada.

No dijo nada, porque de alguna forma sabía que ya ninguno de los dos tenía nada que perder. Y si iba a morir en este mismo maldito lugar al menos quería saber que había sido por una buena razón. Y quería conocer la historia, los motivos, los pensamientos y las emociones que habían sido vividas por esa misma razón. Aster. Toda su razón.

-Nací en Oriental End, pero estoy seguro que eso hasta tú lo sabes ya, Jack. Soy originario de la zona conocida como Australia. Mis padres eran embajadores que vinieron a Occident End con la intención de negociar algunos acuerdos de comercio. Yo venía con ellos.

Jack no estaba seguro de que Aster estuviera hablando con él directamente, ya que a veces volteaba a ver hacia aquella ventana como si pudiera ver a Pitch del otro lado. De todas formas, Jack se quedó inmóvil, dispuesto a escucharlo.

-En realidad querían hacernos caer en una trampa;- continuó Aster, sin darse cuenta de que confundía a Jack-, en cuanto llegaron aquí mis padres y yo fuimos llevados a una zona de refugiados. La zona é ahí cuando tenía 8 años. A partir de entonces mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir por mi cuenta y cuando cumplí 11 años me ayudaron a escapar. Mi siguiente paso era buscar a Nicholas St. North. Yo tenía conmigo la información necesaria para que él continuara con su misión aquí. No volví a saber nada de mis padres.

Jack cerró los ojos esperando a que Aster se detuviera. Pero él quizás ya había contado esta historia demasiadas veces, no había más reacciones, no había dolor en su rostro ni en su voz.

-Claro que en ese entonces yo no tenía idea de cuál podía ser su destino. Ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, supongo.

-Aster…

-A partir de los 11 años- sonrió Aster, sin poner atención a las palabras que Jack deseaba pronunciar-, North terminó de criarme y entrenarme. Yo solo tenía en mente cumplir con esta misión. Por mis padres, y para poder regresar algún día a mi hogar. No contaba con que un obstáculo tan grande se parara en mi camino.

En este punto, miró a Jack y le sonrió aún más amplia y sinceramente que antes. No podía soportarlo. Pero Aster siguió.

-Pero eso no importa ahora, supongo.

-¡Aster basta! ¡No les digas nada más, no necesitan saber nada!- gritó entonces Jack acercándose a él y tomándolo de los hombros. Aster le sonrió, lo tomó de las muñecas e hizo que poco a poco fuera bajando los brazos.

 _*Prisioneros, están sobrepasando la distancia permitida. Retrocedan*._

Al oír la voz computarizada a sus espaldas, Jack retrocedió. Aster lo miró como si le decepcionara que hiciera caso a la orden, pero siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado después de un momento en que recompuso su expresión.

-No importa cuánto más les diga, Jack- sonrió, para gran confusión del joven-, porque lo que quieran hacer al respecto no valdrá la pena- volteó otra vez a la ventana, como buscando la mirada de Pitch del otro lado del vidrio-. Estamos en todas partes. La Resistencia existe hasta en los más profundos confines de este maldito infierno.

Jack contuvo la respiración. Aster sonrió.

-Mi misión era recuperar toda la información posible de La Computadora y de los cerebros centrales de todos los sistemas de comunicación de este país. -Una sonrisa lóbrega, sombría… casi tenebrosa. La voz, lenta, baja, casi saboreando cada palabra que decí información fue obtenida y enviada al gobierno de Oriental End hace semanas. Y ya no hay _nada_ que puedan hacer al respecto.

Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces. No sabía si estaba aliviado de que la misión hubiera sido un éxito, o si estaba asustado por lo que eso significaba. No sabía si estaba feliz de que Aster al fin pudiera decir la verdad de todo lo que había pasado o si estaba aterrado porque estaba confesándolo todo y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Escuchó un gran revuelo a sus espaldas. Una placa de metal aseguró de pronto la puerta de la habitación. Jack volteó a ver por el instinto que el fuerte sonido activó a sus espaldas. Una pequeña risa de Bunnymund volvió a escucharse, haciendo que volteara de nuevo a mirarlo. Jack aún no podía decidir cómo debía sentirse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo ahora consiguió identificar lo que sentía en su cuerpo como algo que no quería sentir y no quería reconocer; lo reconoció como un profundo y escalofriante _miedo_.

Pero no era miedo por él mismo ni por su vida ni por esperar cualquier castigo cruel y ya ni siquiera era miedo de que Pitch lo violara. Lo que fuera a pasar con él lo manejaría y no permitiría que le hiciera daño alguno. Lo que sentía era miedo por _Aster_. Por la persona que más _amaba_ en este maldito mundo.

Aster no lo había abandonado. ¿O sí? ¿Qué demonios importaba ahora lo que él mismo hubiera creído antes? Lo amaba, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y al tenerlo aquí de frente otra vez le daban ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, sujetarlo, no soltarlo jamás, no dejarlo ir jamás, morir con él si era necesario a estas alturas.

Aunque no podía. Dios- si es que existía-, sabía que quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

-Aster….-dijo finalmente, cuando pudo volver a hablar-, Aster…

Y en sus labios su nombre se deslizaba, tomaba forma de algo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía, algo pecaminoso y cruel, algo que dolía demasiado.

-Sí, Jack, lo sé. Esto solo acelera mi sentencia- sonrió, amargamente y sin dejarlo dar forma a sus ideas-, pero me alegra saber que en el futuro tú estarás bien. Cuando mi país tome cartas en el asunto todo cambiará. Pedí especialmente por tu bienestar cuando mandé esa información.

Aster se acercó a él y Jack no pudo moverse. A sus espaldas, la voz volvió a escucharse, diciéndoles que debían alejarse. Aster no hizo caso, y Jack simplemente no podía hacer que uno solo de sus músculos respondiera.

De pronto todo le había caído encima, demasiado fuerte. Aster iba a morir. No había escapatoria alguna de esto.

De pronto, la pantalla volvió a encenderse ante ellos y las imágenes de Jack siendo tocado por Pitch volvieron a aparecer en ella. Jack retiró la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, pero Aster no dejó de observar. Junto con las imágenes, se escuchaban los gemidos lastimosos, los ruegos por ser liberado y sobre todo la risa asquerosa y enferma de Pitch. Jack apenas recordaba aquella ocasión. Fue una de esas ocasiones en que había sido drogado por Pitch para que respondiera a sus agresiones, y aunque Jack pedía que lo dejara en paz no podía hacer mucho para resistirse. Había faltado poco para que Pitch lo violara, pero entonces él pronunció de nuevo aquella declaración, de que lo haría solo cuando pudiera tener a Aster como público. Mientras tanto, los gemidos y las súplicas lastimosas de Jack llenaban la habitación.

-Aster….- dijo Jack cuando no pudo resistir más la angustia- Aster, perdóname, yo no…yo no quería, Pitch me dio algo y no supe…

-Lo sé Jack, entiendo, créeme. No te culpo de lo que te haya pasado, jamás podría hacerlo; yo te amo con toda mi alma sin importar qué pase.

Esto no mejoraba nada de lo que había estado sintiendo. ¿Por qué Aster necesitaba repetir estas palabras justo ahora? Parecía que decirlo de nuevo lo hacía más fuerte, más feliz. Pero a pesar del nuevo brillo en esos amados ojos verdes que tenía, Jack podía escuchar la aflicción en su voz. Solo que ahora, Aster se había dominado lo suficiente para no recibir electricidad por su cuerpo una vez más. Ahora, él volteó a verlo. Jack respiró profundo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de decidirse.

Lo miró a los ojos, y su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando esos ojos ahora oscurecidos mandaron llamas por todo su cuerpo.

-Aster…yo sé que…que quizás es muy tarde para esto pero….pero yo…

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió Aster bruscamente, y ahora lo miraba con una serenidad severa que lo desarmaba-, ¿vas a corresponderme y a decir que me amas, a estas alturas? No lo necesito Jack. Tampoco quiero forzarte a que actúes por lástima.

Jack negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, no, eso no era lo que quería decir pero su mente no le permitía articular nada más, no podía, demonios, no podía, su lengua estaba trabada, su cuerpo apenas recuperaba algún tipo de voluntad, las imágenes en la pantalla lo asaltaban como pesadillas y ahora lo único que cada fibra de su ser rogaba era que Aster viniera a él y borrara todo ese dolor de él, que paseara sus dedos quemantes por su cuerpo para purificarlo de todo este dolor, que lo quemara, que lo consumiera, que lo asesinara y que volviera a amarlo. Otra vez, por favor, solo otra vez.

-Aster…por favor, yo…

-No lo necesito- recalcó-. Pero…si le puedes ofrecer a este condenado a muerte un último deseo…

 _*Prisioneros, deben alejarse ahora. La distancia permitida es de dos metros…*_

Aster no escuchó. Tomó a Jack de la cintura. Jack levantó la cabeza y contó los segundos como si fueran horas antes de que la respiración del otro chocara, caliente, dulce, sobre sus labios…

Un beso. Sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso, un beso largo, húmedo, delicioso, delirante, ansioso, lento, mortecino, dulce, pausado, ferviente, cálido, acuoso, extraviado, caótico…

…tórrido….

…ardoroso…

…agónico…

 _*…la distancia permitida es de dos metros…*_

Jack ignoró la voz de nuevo porque esto tenía que ser un sueño, y en un sueño como este nada iba a dañarlo ni a matarlo, no a estas alturas. Envolvió el cuello de Aster con sus brazos y se esforzó por no dejar que esos segundos terminaran.

Se esforzó por alargar la muerte…

 _*…prisioneros, deben alejarse o serán inmovilizados…*_

Aster sostuvo a Jack de la cintura. Aprovechó una pequeña abertura que había quedado en su traje de una pieza gracias a los azotes que había recibido antes, y con sus dedos ásperos tocó la blanca piel de su pequeño, dibujando pequeños patrones en él. Jack gimió dentro del increíble delirio que esto le provocaba en conjunto con el delicioso beso que aún se deslizaba por sus labios.

 _*…no se repetirá la advertencia…*_

Jack se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Aster detuvo un poco el beso, pensando que se separaría de él, pero no lo hizo. Sus dedos sin embargo, tomaron más fuerza contra su piel.

Y Jack, como si un instinto se apoderara de él en ese momento, pudo _leerlos_. Lo que Aster dibujaba contra su piel no eran caricias al azar. Eran palabras. Eran golpes y pausas. Eran líneas y puntos. Todo mezclado, era un pequeño mensaje de símbolos que se hizo claro de pronto dentro de la mente entrenada de Jack, que pronto recordó sin mucho problema lo que significaba.

"Espera mi señal. Cúbrete".

Antes de que Jack pudiera pensar qué señal era esa, sintió que los dedos se hundían repentinamente en su piel, y no tuvo que pensar más antes de cortar el beso por completo, arrodillarse y cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos mientras un ruido fortísimo le rezumaba en los oídos.

Aster lo cubrió por su cuerpo durante varios segundos antes de que una luz roja lo iluminara todo. En medio de la confusión, su voz se coló a los oídos de Jack, gritándole que corriera mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

Jack tuvo que sacudir varias veces la cabeza antes de poder convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño ni una alucinación provocada por una droga.

Habían salido corriendo por un agujero en la pared contraria a donde estaba la ventana, y ahora corrían por un pasillo. La _pequeña_ explosión que había escuchado Jack cuando tuvo que agacharse había sido provocada precisamente para hacer ese agujero.

-¡¿Tenías esto planeado desde un principio?!- preguntó cuando su voz al fin pudo tomar forma de algo, lo que fuera que se le pasara primero por la mente. Sin dejar de correr, Bunny volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa atravesándole el rostro.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me dejaría atrapar así como así? Tengo un record limpio, Frostbite-, se detuvo un momento en un cruce de pasillos, como pensando a dónde debía dirigirse ahora, y luego siguió a la izquierda-, nunca he fallado una misión para la Resistencia, y no iba a empezar a fallar justo ahora…

Jack no supo qué decir. En este momento lo único que podía hacer realmente era seguirlo y esperar que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Demonios. Todo parecía tan malditamente irreal.

No, en serio. Tenía que ser un sueño o algo así porque no había manera de que Aster se las hubiera arreglado para burlar así todos los sistemas, toda la seguridad, a los guardias, al ejército….a todos…

-Llevamos años planeando esto, Jack-, repuso de pronto, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente-, y en realidad no es tan difícil cuando conoces el sistema.

No dejaron de correr y en su camino se encontraron con un pasillo tras otro, inundados de guardias y soldados tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Jack los miraba cuando pasaban por entre sus cuerpos como si se tratara de una carrera de obstáculos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al último extremo de un pasillo.

Ahí fue donde Aster soltó su mano y tomó una identificación de uno de los guardias que estaba tirado en el suelo, usándola para abrir la puerta. Una vez que se abrió, ambos se internaron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Desde adentro, Bunny activó un sistema de seguridad que hizo que hizo que una placa de metal cubriera la puerta en seguida.

-Tenemos el tiempo cuidadosamente calculado, Jack- explicó mientras caminaba por la habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto de controles, con cámaras que daban hacia todas las salas de la Gran Fábrica, un micrófono, y muchos sistemas que tenían señalado a qué área del lugar correspondían. Aster se paró frente a las pantallas y buscó con la mirada uno de los controles-. Durante años este golpe había sido preparado. Activaré los sistemas anti incendios pero tengo preparado algo más…

Cuando las regaderas contra incendios se activaron, Jack pudo ver por las pantallas como el agua se esparcía entre la gente, pero había algo diferente a lo que él hubiera esperado… de pronto, esas personas comenzaron a moverse de manera extraña, como si estuvieran despertándose, como si comenzaran apenas a darse cuenta….a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos…

-Un biopurificador-, dijo de pronto, comprendiendo lo que sucedía-¡Hay biopurificador en el agua!

-Exacto- sonrió Bunny, activando todas las regaderas que había dentro del edificio. Acto seguido, se dirigió a otra parte de los sistemas. Introdujo una nueva clave de seguridad para desbloquearlo, y cuando lo hizo, un ruido agudo y enervante se esparció por todo el lugar. Jack solo pudo ver, con la boca abierta, cómo todas las puertas de todas las áreas se abrían ante los ojos sorprendidos tanto de los guardias como de los prisioneros.

-¿…Aster?

Acto seguido, pudieron ver como North, Toothiaana, Sanderson, y otro grupo de hombres y mujeres guiaban al resto hacia las salidas, combatiendo en el camino a los guardias, que cedían con facilidad a la avalancha humana que se les iba encima.

-Calmantes en la comida de los soldados, biopurificador en el agua de los prisioneros…- la sonrisa de Aster era aún más amplia ahora, mientras por las pantallas se esparcía el ruido de la gente, los gritos, los golpes, el colapso de las máquinas…-…y ese bastardo de Pitch atrapado en su propia sala de tortura-, sonrió una vez más, mostrándole que las puertas del lugar donde estaba Pitch con otro grupo de guardias estaba completamente cerrado sin opción alguna para escapar. Observaron al terrible sujeto golpear las paredes con rabia, obviamente sin obtener resultado alguno.

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, incrédulo. Todo esto…no podía ser verdad. Todo este maldito, temible lugar, ¿desmantelado en unos cuantos minutos? ¿Qué no estaba Bunny a punto de ser ejecutado hace apenas un par de horas?

-Aster…- preguntó Jack al fin-, ¿cómo has hecho todo esto? Es…es imposible….

-Has creído demasiado tiempo las mentiras de este maldito país, Jack- contestó Aster, fríamente, para su sorpresa-, este lugar fue invencible en otro tiempo, pero subestimaron el poder de las computadoras que tanto adoraron en un principio. Jamás actualizaron apropiadamente sus sistemas, fue un gran error. Hace mucho que Toothiana y Sanderson consiguieron infiltrarse y conseguir todas las claves, los funcionamientos sistemas, los procedimientos para acceder a todo tipo de información….

No quitaba su mirada de la pantalla, observando con orgullo todo aquello.

-Yo solo he puesto en marcha el desastre que habíamos planeado por años. Estos días, antes de permitir que me capturaran, dejé todo listo. Las bombas puestas en lugares estratégicos y con un sistema que las haría explotar en momentos específicos. Los collares, programados desde mi computadora para desactivarse hace más de una hora…

Y Jack comprendió de golpe por qué no estaba herido después de haber sido _torturado_ apenas unos minutos antes.

El muy bastardo había fingido hasta eso.

En algún momento, Aster tomó el micrófono que había en el panel de control. Tomó una respiración profunda. Luego presionó un botón rojo.

Y Aster habló. Y el mundo pareció enmudecer ante sus palabras.

-¡La Resistencia, a nombre de los Países Aliados de Oriente, declara el día de hoy oficialmente la _Guerra_ a Occident End!

Jack no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Su cuerpo se derritió.

La voz de Aster, que siempre parecía haber tenido algo de poder, algo de superioridad por encima de los demás, cobró mucha más autoridad de la que jamás Jack le hubiera escuchado antes.

-Prisioneros de la Gran Fábrica, nuestra primera acción será llevarlos a un refugio donde se recuperarán y estarán a salvo. Los que así lo deseen, podrán vivir en Oriental End de ahora en adelante. ¡Nuestra partida será esta misma noche…!

 _La voz de E. Aster Bunnymund había recomenzado una Guerra._

Un alarido de júbilo se extendió por el lugar y vibró por el suelo. Jack pensó por un momento que el edificio terminaría por derrumbarse.

Bunny apagó el micrófono y volteó a verlo. Jack se sintió sobrepasado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; Bunny por otro lado estaba extasiado, con el pecho a punto de reventar de emoción, de satisfacción, de _libertad_.

De pronto Jack se encontró rodeado por esos brazos que, quizás por la adrenalina de la situación, se sentían hirvientes, y mucho más fuertes a su alrededor.

Aster se separó de él y lo miró con la enorme sonrisa aún en su rostro, hasta que vio el rostro de Jack frente a él.

Y percibió el _miedo_.

-¿Jack…?

Jack no lo miró. Pero el murmullo que salió de sus labios era la sentencia final.

-Lo….lo siento…Aster…

-¿Jack?

No podía creerlo. No después de todo.

¡No después de todo lo que habían arriesgado! ¡No después de toda esta puesta en escena! ¡No después de toda esta patética tragicomedia que Aster solo deseaba terminar ya…!

¿Se arrepentía? ¿A estas alturas? ¡¿A estas alturas Jack creía que aún podía darse el lujo de dudar, de darse por vencido, de rendirse sin luchar…?!

Aster negó con la cabeza sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

-Lo siento….yo….quiero una vida normal…

Aster volvió a mover su cabeza. Jack no apartó la mirada.

-Si aguanto este infierno podré… y ya no quiero más, Aster….ya no quiero….

Las manos de Aster habían estado en sus hombros todo este tiempo. Ahora bajaron poco a poco y lo soltaron. Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una lágrima bajando por su mejilla izquierda.

Deseó que Aster la limpiara con un beso. No lo hizo.

En cambio, se lo quedó viendo sin decir nada.

-…si me quedo….si cumplo mi sentencia podré seguir viviendo…con tranquilidad…

Y la mirada de Aster sobre él lo hacía sentir tan estúpido…

-…y…si alguna vez vuelves puedes buscarme….yo…

-No, Jack. Si alguna vez vuelvo aquí, créeme, no será por ti. Que tengas suerte.

Dicho esto, Aster desactivó la seguridad de la puerta y salió por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Al menos con todo este episodio, aprendió una lección muy valiosa.

Jamás debió haberle entregado su corazón a alguien que no tenía idea de cómo usar el suyo.

.

.

.

Jack se quedó parado un momento donde estaba sin saber realmente qué hacer a continuación. Miró las pantallas y vio el hermoso desastre que se propagaba por la otrora Gran Fábrica. Recordó las palabras de Aster al micrófono.

Se preguntó a qué le tenía miedo.

Se preguntó qué lo detenía.

Se preguntó quién demonios podría hacerle daño ahora.

No era invencible, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. No era indestructible pero algo parecía protegerlo ahora. No iba a sufrir daño alguno.

Se preguntó si tenía algo por lo cual quedarse.

Se preguntó si tenía algo por lo cual irse.

 _Aster_. Jamás le dijo a Aster que lo amaba.

Y entonces le cayó encima el hecho de que Aster acababa de salir por esa puerta, y le había dicho que no volvería por él. No otra vez, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando todo este tiempo lo único que Jack había sabido hacer era dañarlo, despreciarlo, obligarlo a adaptarse a sus miedos y a sus caprichos?

¿Por qué iba a permitirle un berrinche más? ¿Por qué iba a consentirle una exigencia más?

Porque Jack no podría vivir sin él, no más.

Porque una vida "normal" como la que había querido todo este tiempo, estaba vacía, no era nada.

Porque en el momento en que Aster dejara de amar verdaderamente a Jack, Jack moriría, se desintegraría en el aire y no sería nada.

Porque cuando la situación aterrizó en su mente y tomó forma, cuando se sintió sobrepasado por ella, inundado como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada, Jack se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado.

Y corrió.

.

.

.

Corrió por los pasillos, desatado, como loco, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba pero confiando en que algo dentro de su corazón podía guiarlo.

-¡Aster!- gritó, esperando que a estas alturas, si no vovlía por él, cuando menos estuviera dispuesto a esperarlo.

-¡Aster!- repitió, y su voz resonó por los pasillos, agotada, pues hacía mucho que no la forzaba de este modo. Volvió a ver los cuerpos tirados por el suelo y pronto supo que aunque el lugar era relativamente seguro, pronto llegarían refuerzos. Pronto no habría manera de continuar con la fuga, tenían muy poco tiempo.

Aster se lo había dicho. Todo estaba calculado.

Había dudado por unos segundos, pero cualquier segundo era clave a estas alturas.

-¡Aster…!

.

.

.

Jack no dejaba de correr. Estaba agotado. Todo su cuerpo dolía, pero no podía detenerse, no como siempre sin luchar. Sus piernas, ya no sentía sus malditas piernas y sus pulmones ardían cada vez que intentaba tomar una respiración.

Recordó que había memorizado el mapa de la Gran Fábrica. Ubicándose, supo dónde estaba, y suponiendo que Aster iría al andén donde estaban los vehículos, para buscar un modo de escapar, supuso que allá debía ir. Pero apenas había conseguido bajar un nivel antes de sentirse exhausto.

Y sin embargo, solo por ésta vez, no se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Porque al menos lo estaba intentando.

Porque al final, se había convencido a sí mismo de tomar una decisión que podía al menos _fingir_ que era la correcta.

Estaba corriendo por Aster. Lo estaba siguiendo, lo estaba buscando. Contrario a lo que siempre había pasado entre ellos ahora era Jack quien lo dejaba todo atrás para ir con él. Supuso que podía sentirse satisfecho al respecto.

-¡¿Jack?!

Jack levantó la cabeza. La última vez que había gritado el nombre de Aster lo había hecho guiado más por un instinto que por esperar que contestara. Ahora su voz rebotó en el pasillo y lo obligó a recuperar su respiración.

-¡¿Aster?!

-¡Jack!

Jack corrió con más fuerza, siguiendo la voz. Gritó su nombre de nuevo y cuando escuchó su nombre de vuelta supo que estaba cerca.

Finalmente, cuando lo miró recargado contra una pared, su estómago se hundió y él no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarse a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, esconder el rostro en su pecho y pedirle perdón una y otra vez, con la voz hundida en sollozos.

-¡Aster! ¡Aster, perdóname! ¡Soy un idiota, dejé que me lavaran el cerebro, tienes razón si piensas así, no importa! Sólo…solo no me dejes, Aster… prefiero un millón de veces estar contigo que cualquier otra cosa, prefiero morir por esto, prefiero cualquier cosa que seguir sin ti, solo….

Jack se interrumpió cuando se sintió abrazado por la cintura. En cierto modo, eso lo reconfortó. Sabía que no había tiempo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de esar allí lloriqueando como un bebé, pero tenía que disfrutarlo.

-Jack… está bien, está bien, entiendo. Tranquilízate.

Jack se separó y solo entonces lo pudo mirar bien. Había mucho sudor bajando por su rostro. Su cara estaba rígida, como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer una expresión, la que fuera, y el verde de sus ojos, su brillo lleno de bravura, estaba ahora opacado. Su brazo… su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de un color extraño que Jack tardó en reconocer en la penumbra hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran rojas… era sangre…

-¡Aster, tu brazo!

Pero no había heridas. La sangre supuraba de su brazo, cual si fueran simples gotas de sudor, y por un momento Jack tuvo la esperanza de que así fuera hasta que pudo reconocer el aroma que desprendían, que ahora no era para nada desconocido para él…

-Aster…tu brazo…. ¡la medicina! – recordó, levantando la mirada hacia su rostro, sujetándolo ahora de los hombros con fuerza- ¿Hace cuánto no tomas tu medicina?

-Desde que me trajeron aquí…supuse que podía aguantar unos días pero….empezó a doler ayer…

No había nada que Jack pudiera hacer por él ahora. Aster…se notaba en su rostro, no aguantaría más el dolor.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?!

-Unos minutos…antes de que…se vuelvan a organizar y se les ocurra qué hacer…

 _¡Mierda, no ahora!_

¡No justo ahora maldita sea!

-Vamos…Jack…no podemos perder el tiempo.

Aster se despegó de la pared y tomó la mano de Jack. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo y Jack lo siguió, observando su brazo y observando como a cada movimiento que hacía para caminar parecía que iba a derrumbarse.

-Aster...¿no había una enfermería en alguna parte? Tal vez…tal vez las medicinas que necesitas….

-Están descontinuadas, Jack, no las venden aquí desde hace años. Los suplementos que tenía venían de contrabando desde Oriental End.

Jack se quedó sin habla.

De pronto, otra vez una alarma se encendió. Una luz roja inundó todo.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Aster de pronto y sin dejar de jalar a Jack continuó, ahora corriendo, por el pasillo-, ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

-Pero…los otros…

-Ya deben haber escapado Frostbite, North, Sandy y Tooth sabían qué hacer, ahora nosotros…

Y antes de que pudiera hablar, soltó un grito casi gutural mientras soltaba la mano de Jack y se sujetaba el brazo con muchísima fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Jack soltó un grito lleno de angustia y se hincó a su lado, aún sin saber qué hacer. El dolor había arrancado lágrimas del rostro de Aster.

Aster. El hombre más fuerte que Jack hubiera conocido ahora estaba llorando allí, de rodillas.

-Es….es mi culpa…. ¡Es mi culpa!- gritó Jack de pronto, presa del pánico-, ¡Si no fuera un maldito cobarde, si desde un principio hubiera aceptado todo…! ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando! ¡Es mi culpa…!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Nada es tu culpa, tarde o temprano sucedería algo así…!

Pero Aster jamás le diría a Jack que el dolor que le había provocado su negativa a irse con él, se había sumado al malestar que había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de contener. Cuando ya no pudo más, su brazo simplemente colapsó.

Jamás se lo diría. Jamás.

En cambio, lo tomó del rostro con su mano derecha, húmeda de sangre por haber sujetado su brazo izquierdo. Jack lo miró cuando sintió la humedad y el aroma metálico tan cerca de su nariz.

En sus ojos, la simple súplica de un beso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Jack cediera con facilidad al contacto que antes les había parecido tan ansioso y prohibido cuando apenas lo habían experimentado por primera vez, tantos meses atrás. Dios mío. ¿Cómo podía ser algo tan perfecto y tan casto?

Aster se dio permiso de odiar a Jack con todo lo que tenía, casi con tanta intensidad a como lo amaba. No podía creer a todo lo que había sido capaz de renunciar, por culpa de este muchachito estúpido.

Cómo lo amaba. Tanto, demasiado.

-Snowflake…Jack…ángel….- pronunció entre roces de sus labios-…los demás ya deben haber sacado a los prisioneros de aquí. En el andén debe quedar algún vehículo de emergencia, tómalo y vete.

Jack detuvo sus labios, se apartó un centímetro de su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Aster….Aster no…

-Los distraeré, Snowflake. Si me tienen a mí no pensarán en ti, lo prometo. Recuerda los mapas que te hice memorizar y ve al refugio subterráneo que queda debajo de la ciudad- ahora, sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos, impidiéndole mirar hacia otro lado, observando cómo sus ojos azules, hermosos y puros, se deshacían en lágrimas-, hazlo por mí, amor, ángel….termina mi misión, asegúrate de que todos lleguen a salvo a Oriental End….

Jack negó con la cabeza, su rostro aún atrapado entre las manos de Aster.

-No, Aster….yo….Aster yo te….

-Shhh, no, no lo quiero, no lo necesito, ahora vete…

Jack volvió a negar, su voz cortada por el hipo, por el pánico, y no pudo hablar cuando Aster bañó su rostro en besos, su frente, sus párpados, sus sienes, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, hasta acabar en sus labios, un beso, dos, tres y cuatro, y finalmente se puso de pie, lo llevó con él y le dio un empujón….

-¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora que puedes!

Jack negó con la cabeza pero el escándalo se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo, ya venían, ya no había marcha atrás.

Aster sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y lo miró.

-¡Vete!

Acto seguido, corrió en la dirección contraria, Jack retrocedió un paso y el pasillo se oscureció.

-¡Aster!

 _*ALERTA ROJA, SISTEMAS DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVADOS, ALERTA ROJA*_

EL sistema de seguridad hacía que una barrera de protección se alzara por el suelo. Al contacto con cualquiera de las luces había una explosión, un golpe o una descarga, así que Jack no tuvo otra opción, retrocedió y siguió corriendo por el pasillo, tropezando, huyendo de las luces. Los guardias de seguridad volvían a organizarse luego del desastre, Pitch se había liberado de la habitación donde estaba y ahora….

Ahora se enfrentaba al infierno que se había desatado.

.

.

.

En medio de la confusión, Jack se deslizó por los pasillos, recibiendo un par de descargas pero nada grave. Noqueó a dos guardias que habían intentado detenerlo. Tomó un arma que encontró tirada en el piso y con ella se hizo cargo de los demás que se le pusieron en frente, aún demasiado confundidos para ser una defensa eficiente aún frente a un muchacho debilitado y cansado.

Si era el precio, ya no importaba tanto quizás haber matado a esos sujetos.

¿Qué podía importar ahora?

Encontró un vehículo pequeño. Subió y comenzó a conducir. No tuvo problemas en sacarlo. Con las explosiones que Aster había programado, todos los sistemas de seguridad exteriores habían quedado _jodidos_ , a falta de una mejor descripción.

A sus espaldas, el monte infernal que había parecido antes La Gran Fábrica, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, ahora parecía más bien estar a poco de deshacerse.

Pero Jack no podía sentirse bien por esto ahora. Estaba como en shock. Nada realmente era importante en una situación como esta.

Encendió el radio comunicador.

-Jack Frost buscando a Papá Noel….Papá Noel, ¿me escuchas? …-no hubo respuesta…- Reina Hada, Sandman, respondan….

Buscó entre las frecuencias mientras conducía, y mientras lo hacía todo le iba cayendo encima. Aster.

Había perdido a Aster. Demonios. Maldición.

No podía ser. No podía haber perdido a Aster.

 _Aster….juro que te amo, Aster…_

-Reina Hada- insistió, su voz a punto de romperse por el dolor que sentía-, es Jack Frost, Reina Hada, por favor…Papá Noel….

 _-Fros..t….Jack…..Jack Frost….-_

Al escuchar la voz de Toothiana entre la estática, Jack pegó un salto en su asiento y trató de ajustar la señal.

-Reina Hada, Jack Frost al habla, ¿puedes escucharme?

 _-Fuerte y claro, Jack Frost. Hemos llegado al refugio con un total de 500 ayudantes. ¿Conejo está contigo?_

Jack negó con la cabeza antes de contestar, aunque sabía que no lo veía. Se mordió los labios, apretó los ojos y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-El Conejo de Pascua… se quedó atrás…

Y no pudo evitar que esta vez su voz se rompiera. Hubo un segundo de silencio. Jack no se dio cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que había bajado la velocidad mientras conducía. La voz ahora era la de North.

 _-Conejo sabía el riesgo, Frost. Ahora, debes venir a la Madriguera, tenemos menos de dos ciclos antes de que comiencen a buscarnos._

¿Dos horas? No era tan poco tiempo.

Podía llegar al refugio en menos de diez minutos si aceleraba un poco. Los mapas memorizados parecían copias al carbón en su memoria.

Sabía las rutas y el tiempo. Sabía las entradas, las salidas y los atajos. Sabía lo que podía arriesgar.

Tomó una decisión.

-Iré a reabastecerme-, dijo. Tomó una respiración profunda y examinó sus ideas. No había vuelta atrás. Ya no iba a ser un cobarde-. Pero no esperen que me quede.

 _-… ¿Qué necesitas?_

-Lo que puedan facilitarme, y la medicina de Conejo, si la tienen.

 _-¿…Jack…?_

 _-_ Conejo me necesita….y me tendrá. No sé ustedes.

 _-Reina Hada al habla. Estoy contigo, Frost. Todos estamos._

-Bien.

Tomó la salida del camino por la que podía llegar al refugio subterráneo y aceleró. Se preguntó si saldría vivo de esta.

Siempre haciendo locuras y metiéndose en problemas.

De pronto, se sentía _él mismo_ después de bastante tiempo. Era una sensación curiosa.

-Tengo un plan.

 _Continuara…._

 _Ahora, incluyendo a los que comentaron la ocasión anterior:_

 _Kyle Lancaster: Espero que deje de doler ;) lamento no actualizar rápido estos días. No podía con mi alma._

 _Tsubasa Nicte: No soy mala persona, a todos nos gusta el drama, ¿no es cierto? disfrútalo –w- a mí me sirve como catarsis._

 _akima quiroly: espero que te haya ido bien en la escuela :P genial lo de tu mamá, me dio mucha risa cuando lo leí XD Y pues nada, ya ves que sufrir (y hacer sufrir a otros) es como mi hobbie. No me gusta que las historias lleguen a u final feliz sin el drama que corresponde, espero que me comprendas (jejejej) y si sigues leyendo esto, ojalá lo disfrutes, con el plan de Bunny y todo ñ.ñ Espero que ya puedas descansar y que te desestreses, mucho ánimo :)_

 _DarkCupidFearless: CLARO que quiero ver el mundo arder, ¿no se nota? pero bien que lo disfrutan, todos XD no quiero imaginarme qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente para asustar a tus amigos XD supongo que pagaría por presenciarlo, debió ser una escena hilarante ñ.ñ jajajaja. Yo me encuentro bien querido, mucho mejor que la vez anterior, eso es un hecho. Intentaré no desaparecerme, es un trato. Gracias por todo tu amors, en cambio yo te mando el mío n.n querido futuro esposo._

 _The Piano Guy: por lo que leo, creo que te gustó el capítulo :´p a pesar de los feels. Y sí, Jack y "B" se han conocido por mucho tiempo, de modo que ahhh, esto solo se presta a más y más drama :'D como me gusta. Mmmm….no necesariamente era neolengua como dices, sino más bien cuando se envían mensajes en clave lo típico es que se utilicen pocas palabras, que sean breves pero que puedan ser entendidos con facilidad. Habitualmente se evita usar palabras conectoras, adverbios o adjetivos innecesarios y eso fue lo que traté de reflejar. Nunca he jugado Undertale pero si dices que es tan bueno lo buscaré ;) confiaré en tu criterio._

 _gps-2015: muchas gracias por aclarar :) también agradezco tus palabras tan motivantes, me hacen sentir que he hecho un buen trabajo. Espero que te haya gustado lo que ha pasado ahora con Aster, ¿ves? Él tenía un plan para salvarlos XD lástima que no salió tan bien como esperaba. Por otro lado debo agregar que estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien, y espero que sigas estándolo. Realmente es una sensación extraña, hablar con alguien que está tan cerca de algo como lo que vivió tu país y sentir que no se puede hacer nada. Como que hace las cosas más reales. Pero en fin, insisto, me alegra mucho que estés bien. Te mando un gran saludo._

 _Dany-Dragon: Bueno, pues si has seguido leyendo esto sabes qué fue lo que pasó ahora :D espero que estés contenta con toda la explicación (aunque el final de este capítulo sea tan desastroso como los de antes para nuestra parejita consentida DX) Espero seguir mereciéndome unos tamales :D_

 _dianita-chan: muchas gracias por tus palabras, me anima mucho haberte leído. No es necesario preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien, es solo esta maldita depresión que viene y se va cuando le da la gana XD Muchos besos y abrazos. De verdad, en esos días necesitaba tanto ánimo como el que tú y otras personas me hicieron llegar._

 _AnLightWood: yo también soy de México :D a la una de la mañana publicando, nada más a mí se me ocurre '¿No? pero me alegra que hayas querido leerme y dejármelo saber en tu review. Espero que te guste como se ha desarrollado la historia en este capítulo, que vaya me costó escribirlo. Me alegra mucho saber que te guste tanto la historia :D Muchísimas gracias._

 _Yan Yan: no te preocupes por no haber comentado. Me alegra mucho que lo hagas porque tus palabras siempre me animan, es satisfactorio porque siento que comprendes perfectamente todo lo que quiero describir y esa es una sensación muy gratificante para mí. Espero que te haya ido genial en los últimos días de escuela. Te mando todo mi ánimo desde Monterrey hasta el DF :D_

 _Layla Drakon: es un honor saber que mi historia te ha dejado tan buena impresión :D me he esforzado bastante con la redacción y la ortografía, esoty contenta de saber que mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano TT-TT pero bueno. Para este fic me basé en los libros distópicos "Farenheit 451", "1984" y "Un mundo feliz". Muy buenos libros, altamente recomendables :D también me basé en algunas canciones que enlisté al principio del capítulo :D si les das una oportunidad, a los libros o a las canciones, tal vez te gusten tanto como a mí :'D saludos_

 _Sonrisa Gatuna: Me haces sonrojar con tus palabras. He de decir que esta historia en particular tenía el objetivo de la mezcla de escenarios que mencionas, precisamente porque lo encuentro increíblemente atrayente, hay una gran sensación de prohibición y censura entre los asuntos bélicos distópicos y el amor, simplemente no lo pude por decir que son obras de arte, aunque en realidad no creo merecer tan buen trato, lo agradezco con toda mi alma. Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis fics._


	16. Susurros y gritos

_Hooooooooooooola!_

 _Hace ya más de un mes que no había podido actualizar esto! La razón es simple; no había tenido tiempo. Verán, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes normales tienen tiempo libre, los de mi escuela están ocupados con tareas, presentaciones y clases. Como leyeron. Mientras casi todo el mundo está de vacaciones, yo solo tuve una semana libre y luego de vuelta a la escuela. Y ya me tienen mareada otra vez con tareas y trabajos._

 _Estoy fastidiada como no tienen idea._

 _Pero aquí está el fic._

 _Por cierto, si alguien leyó_ _ **1984**_ _y le gustó, les recomiendo la canción_ _ **2+2=5 de Radiohead.**_ _Muy buena, y muy distópica._

 _Disc: RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen. Lo cual es bueno porque si fuera así, ciertamente no serían novelas para niños :p_

 _Pasen a leer :)_

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 16: Susurros y gritos**

La entrada al refugio subterráneo conocido como la Madriguera tenía su acceso en una especie de bodega a las afueras de la ciudad. Jack sabía que las cámaras que hubieran vigilado ese sitio habían sido modificadas hace mucho tiempo, volviéndolas poco menos que inútiles para cumplir la función que se les había asignado. Aún así, sabía perfectamente que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Al llegar ocultó el vehículo tras el edificio, preguntándose cómo habían hecho North y los demás para llegar allí con los prisioneros de la Gran Fábrica sin ser descubiertos.

Supuso que era una de esas cosas que la Resistencia planeaba con precisión. Los vehículos en los que se habían transportado ya debían haber sido ocultados, o inclusive destruidos para evitar sospechas.

De cualquier forma, Jack no se detuvo a pensar en esto. Tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Al entrar a la bodega, buscó en el suelo el lugar donde estaba la entrada.

A primera vista, parecía simplemente una alcantarilla, y en honor a la verdad eso era, pero él sabía cómo llegar al lugar a partir de allí, aunque claro, sólo teóricamente, ya que nunca antes había estado en ese lugar. Solo sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer porque Aster le había hecho aprender el procedimiento de memoria.

Entró entonces a la alcantarilla y comenzó a recorrer el camino.

Llegó a un punto donde debía descender por unas escaleras y así lo hizo.

El olor del lugar era nauseabundo, y caminar con sus delgados zapatos de prisión por entre aquellas aguas asquerosas no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero esto no era lo peor que podía soportar y eso lo tenía presente en todo momento. Aunque le dieran ganas de vomitar cada vez que respirara.

Finalmente llegó a un punto donde todo era oscuridad. Lo que venía ahora era adivinar el camino casi con puro instinto. Tantear las paredes. Calcular lo más certeramente que pudiera la altura desde el suelo. Un metro y treinta centímetros. Un paso, dos, tres.

Después de un par de angustiosos minutos, sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban en la superficie rocosa de la pared. Presionó el botón y esperó. Un ruido agudo rompió el espeso silencio y luego una voz femenina, pero computarizada, surgió de algún lugar de aquella pared.

 _Nombre Clave._

Jack respiró profundamente antes de hablar, intentando que su voz no sonara distorsionada.

-Jack Frost.

 _Contraseña._

Jack cerró los ojos.

-B-435.

Un movimiento lo hizo caminar un poco hacia atrás, ligeramente temeroso, pero recuperándose casi en seguida de la impresión. La pared se abrió ligeramente. Unas luces se encendieron, dejando ver bajo su tenue luz una pequeña zanja. Jack tomó todo el valor que tenía y entró en esta nueva oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente vieron un haz de luz, aceleró el paso, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera detenido.

-¿Nombre clave?

Un hombre pálido de cabello negro obstruía la entrada. Vestía un uniforme que podría haber parecido militar, pero no tenía ningún tipo de insignia en él. Sus ojos, de un color café claro, lo miraban de una manera casi analítica. Llevaba un arma que apuntaba ahora hacia él. Daba la impresión de que no dudaría en disparar si Jack realizaba cualquier movimiento equivocado.

-Jack Frost- repitió Jack un poco asustado. No conocía esta parte del procedimiento, pero trató de calmarse, convenciéndose de que después de todo lo ocurrido ninguna seguridad era demasiada.

El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos pocos segundos, para que después su rostro se iluminara en una mueca de alivio que por un momento a Jack le pareció indescifrable.

-¿Tú eres Jack Overland?

Jack asintió, un poco dudoso.

-Es…es un alivio que estés aquí- sonrió el sujeto, bajando el arma finalmente-, el comandante North y los demás te estaban esperando.

Luego extendió su mano hacia él, como si conocerlo fuera un gran honor.

-Me llamo Phill, Capitán de la Primera División de la Resistencia-, sonrió cuando Jack accedió a estrechar su mano-, y es un placer conocerte al fin. Hemos escuchado mucho de ti desde hace años.

-¿Años?- preguntó Jack finalmente, impresionado con esta declaración. Phill le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaban, Jack miró a su alrededor.

Era un lugar gigantesco, como si una enorme bodega hubiera sido tragada y asimilada por la tierra. Todo estaba bastante bien iluminado y no parecía haber realmente un orden; lo mismo había mesas, sillas, sillones y camas. Había mucha gente ocupando las camas y las sillas, y otros tantos caminaban de un lado a otro llevándoles a éstos comida, sábanas, vendajes, medicinas, agua. La mayoría de los que estaban de pie trabajando tenían un uniforme parecido al de Phill. Había un murmullo constante de voces entremezcladas en el ambiente, y Jack no tuvo que hacer muchas conexiones cerebrales para saber que las personas que estaban siendo atendidas eran los presos que habían sido rescatados de la Gran Fábrica. Esto lo llenó de alivio.

-Los comandantes hablaban de ti todo el tiempo-dijo Phill de pronto; mientras caminaban, Jack casi se había olvidado de su presencia así que le sorprendió-. Parece que siempre te tuvieron algún cariño especial. Muchos nos preguntábamos si eras familia de alguno de los dos, luego supimos de tu relación con Bunnymund y todo fue más claro.

-¿Mi…relación…?

-Bueno, él siempre fue muy privado pero terminamos por descifrarlo sin muchos problemas-, el sujeto sonrió, ignorando la incomodidad que ahora sentía Jack-, aunque no sabíamos que te incluirían en esto. Su rabia cuando supo que habías sido reclutado para el ejército fue increíble. Creíamos que tiraría la Madriguera a golpes.

Jack enrojeció un poco más de ser posible, pero de un momento a otro otra voz se abrió paso por entre los murmullos; una voz poderosa y alegre que consiguió aliviar un poco su maltrecho corazón.

-¿No puedes guardarte los chismes para otro momento, Phill? El muchacho no está aquí para eso.

Jack levantó la mirada. Al fondo de aquel enorme lugar había un apartado donde tres figuras demás conocidas por él se alzaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Instintivamente, Jack corrió y de un salto aterrizó en los enormes brazos de North, quien lo estrechó fuertemente. A Jack no le importó el dolor de espalda. Una vez que lo dejó de vuelta en el suelo, Jack no perdió tiempo y abrazó a Tooth y a Sandy.

-¿Estás bien, querido? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Toothiana, revisándolo con preocupación por todos los ángulos posibles. A Jack le hizo un poco de gracia, pero después de asegurarle que todo estaba bien, se calmó poco a poco de su repentina euforia y recordó de golpe porqué estaba aquí y qué iba a suceder a continuación.

-Ahora lo que me preocupa es regresar…e intentar rescatar a Aster. No puedo dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Los tres lo miraron con comprensión. Sanderson incluso sonreía, como si todos estos sucesos hubieran sido algo que él había esperado desde un principio. Guiaron a Jack para que se sentara en un sillón. Era un mueble algo viejo, pero era bastante cómodo y Jack pudo hundirse en él prácticamente, casi permitiendo que el sueño venciera a su exhausto cuerpo. Pero no podía. No podía permitirse eso.

Le llevaron comida, y la devoró a toda velocidad, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Mientras comía, Sanderson había desaparecido de su vista. De pronto, regresó y le indicó por señas que debía enseñarle algo. North hizo una seña de aprobación, pero antes de que Jack saliera de su alcance, lo tomó de un brazo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-No te precipites a tomar una decisión, Jack. Aunque casi no haya tiempo, a estas alturas no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos.

Jack, aún sin entender a qué se refería North exactamente, asintió.

.

.

.

El lugar al que Sanderson quería llevarlo estaba del otro lado del refugio. Jack vio, de espaldas, a un grupo de unos veinte muchachos, en uniformes parecidos al que usaba Phill, sin embargo ellos se veían, al menos a primera vista, mucho más jóvenes que éste.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de ellos, Jack se congeló por un momento.

-¿Jamie?

Al escuchar su voz, uno de los muchachos se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Todos los demás también voltearon a verlo. Jack los reconoció a todos. Hubo un silencio profundo y pesado.

Jamie lo miró un momento y luego bajó los ojos al piso.

Jack dio un paso al frente con un puño cerrado, pero Sandy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza, Jack jamás había visto tanta determinación en la expresión del ex teniente. Sus ojos denotaban advertencia, severidad. Luego, el hombrecito miró también a Jamie y se acercó hasta que pudo tocar su brazo. Mantuvo el contacto visual por un buen rato, como si así le transmitiera una orden, a lo cual el muchacho terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Los demás jóvenes se acomodaron alrededor, como un público ansioso. El silencio se prolongó.

-¡Jamie no hizo nada malo, Jack!-, irrumpió de pronto Monty, levantando la voz como pocas veces antes. Tartamudeaba ligeramente, pero no cesó en su esfuerzo por defender a su amigo-, nos amenazaron a todos. Nos hubieran matado.

Monty dejó de hablar a una seña de Jamie. Fue entonces que el muchacho levanto los ojos y encaró a Jack, quien se había quedado en silencio todo este tiempo.

-Cuando se los llevaron del cuartel todo fue un caos-, comenzó a explicar. No había tenido suficiente tiempo, a su parecer, para preparar todas sus excusas. Sin embargo, ciertamente, _jamás_ hubiera estado listo.- Estábamos aterrados y el hombre que dejaron como encargado era un verdadero monstruo. Me sometieron a un interrogatorio porque de algún modo supieron que era amigo tuyo.

Jamie apretó los puños contra la tela de su pantalón.

-Me pusieron un aparato en la cabeza para detectar cuando mintiera. Pero la amenaza no era para mí, y cada vez que mentía los torturaban a todos. Los quemaban, golpeaban o electrocutaban frente a mis ojos, simplemente no pude soportarlo. Yo les rogué que se detuvieran y que me torturaran a mí si querían, pero eso solo parecía animarlos a seguir.

A este punto, Jamie temblaba de rabia mientras hablaba.

-Ya te habían llevado, Jack. Pensé que seguro ya no era posible salvarte, pensé que podía al menos salvar a los demás. No fue mi intención que todo empeorara…no pensé que…que…

Jack avanzó hacia Jamie y no le permitió decir nada más. Simplemente lo abrazó.

No podía permanecer enojado con él. Jamie era su amigo. Casi su hermano. Simplemente no podía.

.

.

.

Bunnymund había liberado a los muchachos del cuartel y los había llevado allí. Con su ayuda había arreglado lo que necesitaba para irrumpir en la Gran Fábrica y sabotear los sistemas y, una vez que todo esto estuvo listo, fingir una captura más o menos convincente.

Mientras Jamie y los demás le explicaban los detalles, Jack solo podía pensar en lo injusto que había sido antes al juzgar, no solo a Bunnymund sino también a Jamie.

Ahora, aunque deseaba saberlo todo, tenía que apurarse. No tenía mucho tiempo y aunque tenía un plan no estaba seguro de cómo llevarlo a cabo….pero mientras más hablaban ellos, más claras se hacían sus ideas. Cuando terminaron de explicarle lo que había pasado, Jack se puso de pie y buscó a Sandy, a North y a Toothiana.

Cuando los encontró, ellos estaban hablando con un grupo de hombres que estaban formados con la mayor disciplina. Phill se encontraba entre ellos, como si fuera la cabeza del grupo escuchaba cada palabra y asentía con firmeza. Luego les hizo una seña a los otros y todos se retiraron. Jack se acercó a sus amigos.

-North, Tooth, Sandy. Necesitaré ayuda. Ya sé qué voy a hacer. También necesito que me ayuden los chicos. Solo necesito saber cuánto tiempo tengo y qué tanto pueden descuidar este lugar.

-No te preocupes por nada de eso, Jack- sonrió Toothiana- ya dejamos instrucciones. Todas estas personas serán evacuadas y llevadas a unidades submarinas para atravesar el océano. Nosotros estaremos contigo para lo que necesites.

Jack, infinitamente agradecido asintió.

Tomó unos minutos para comer un poco más y beber algo de suero para recuperar un poco su fuerza. No tenían mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Después de la confusión, Pitch había conseguido de alguna forma volver a organizar a los guardias que tenía a su cargo. Mientras la mayoría se encontraba haciendo recuento de los daños y tratando de reparar lo mejor posible el desastre, otro grupo se había quedado con él.

Cuando le trajeron a Bunnymund, apenas un poco del enojo que sentía había podido calmarse. Si bien no había podido evitar el desastre, ahora tenía en sus manos al culpable, pero esto no era bueno considerando que Bunnymund había sido su prisionero desde un principio.

¿Cómo había hecho para ocasionar semejante desastre? No cabía duda que lo había organizado todo con tiempo; después de todo, probablemente conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano después de tantos años de servicio.

No cabía duda que lo había subestimado. Pero no lo volvería a hacer.

Ahora lo tenía frente a él, flanqueado por dos guardias a cada lado, maniatado y con un collar nuevo, sin desactivar. Pitch tenía en sus manos el control para comenzar las descargas cundo él lo quisiera.

Bunnymund había sido capturado con relativa facilidad, pero antes de eso se había llevado por delante por lo menos a cincuenta de los guardias que trabajaban en la Gran Fábrica. Ahora estaba prácticamente vencido, tan exhausto que no le era posible oponer ningún tipo de resistencia más que una completa negación a cooperar.

Se lo habían llevado a una sala despejada donde Pitch podía interrogarlo con libertad mientras los guardias seguían su trabajo en el resto de la Fábrica. En medio del cuarto, Bunnymund estaba hincado en el piso con las manos a la espalda, con los guardias flanqueándolo y Pitch caminando insistentemente alrededor de él.

-Preguntaré una vez más-, dijo con voz calmada, calculadora-, ¿a dónde se llevaron a los prisioneros?

Bunny levantó la vista hacia él otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había preguntado esto. De hecho, se había cansado de contar cuántas veces le había hecho ya las mismas preguntas. Cada vez que no había respuesta, o le contestaba con una respuesta de broma o de sarcasmo, una terrible descarga recorría su cuerpo, siempre sin hacerle suficiente daño como para matarlo.

Su brazo adolorido y sangrante se sumaba al infierno. Supuso que realmente a estas alturas no tenía demasiado qué perder.

Esta vez optó por guardar silencio. Pero eso habría sido demasiado débil de su parte. En cambio, se permitió a si mismo mostrar una sonrisa burlona que sabía que serviría para crispar aún más los nervios de su torturador. Pitch rechinó los dientes y un segundo después otra descarga se alargó por las venas de Bunny.

Cayó de frente contra el suelo, sus rodillas finalmente dándose por vencidas, apenas pudiendo soportar un poco más el dolor. Su rostro se mantuvo hacia abajo hasta que pudo respirar, y ladear un poco la cabeza para tratar de buscar un aire un poco más limpio. Alguno de los guardias lo tomó del cabello y lo regresó violentamente a su lugar. En condiciones equitativas Aster hubiera podido terminar con cualquiera de ellos sin siquiera parpadear. Ahora, lamentablemente, no tendría ese placer.

-Se te acaban las oportunidades, Conejo de Pascua.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó trabajosamente, apenas habiendo recuperado un poco la respiración-, ¿qué me harás, matarme?

Pitch lo miró un momento.

-Podría hacerlo. Pero te necesito vivo-, repuso unos segundos después-, no tengo duda de que tu presencia frente a la opinión pública me ayudará a limpiar mi imagen una vez que todo esto salga a flote. Será todo un escándalo.

Volvió a caminar alrededor de él. Bunny apenas levantó un poco la mirada; por todo lo demás, estaba completamente impasible. A estas alturas, no era que le importara mucho nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había liberado a Jack y a los otros. Por lo que sabía, su misión había sido completada hasta el límite de sus propias habilidades.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. Insisto, ¿qué piensas que puedes hacer para amenazarme? Ya estaba listo para morir de todas maneras y ya no tienes a Jack. Así que tengo una gran curiosidad.

-¡Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas, idiota!

-Pues…no pareces estar en control de la situación…

Una nueva descarga interrumpió lo que fuera que tuviera por decir ahora. Pitch aprovechó para darle una patada. Bunny cayó al suelo, completamente adolorido pero sin querer, por ningún motivo, demostrar ni un poco de debilidad ante su torturador. No le iba a dar ese gusto.

Simplemente, soportó.

.

.

.

-¿Qué va a pasar con este lugar?- preguntó Jack mientras acompañaba a North al lugar donde tenían almacenadas las medicinas. Mientras caminaban, rodearon varias camillas, sillones y demás lugares donde había gente siendo atendida de diferentes heridas, anemia, deshidratación, entre otras cosas. North se encogió de hombros.

-La labor de la Resistencia continuará más allá de nosotros, Jack. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte, y si todo sale bien esta misma noche estaremos viajando de regreso a nuestro hogar. Los que queden aquí seguirán usando este lugar como refugio y como base de operaciones cuando sea necesario.

-Ya veo.

Jack no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaban, North volteaba a verlo con sincera e insistente curiosidad. Finalmente, el hombre tomó una profunda respiración y luego un largo suspiro.

-¿No te preguntas desde cuando lo sabemos?- Jack volteó a verlo con gesto interrogante-, lo de tú y Bunny. ¿No te preguntas qué tanto sabíamos, o cómo nos dimos cuenta?

Jack se encogió de hombros. North sonrió al darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba enrojecido como una cereza.

-Tooth y Sandy se dieron cuenta cuando encontramos tu fotografía entre la información de los nuevos reclutas, y Bunny se puso como loco. Nunca lo habían visto tan furioso.

Jack se quedó callado. Apretó los labios, pero finalmente decidió preguntar.

-¿Y tú?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de North.

-¿Yo? Desde siempre.-su voz adoptó una tonalidad suave que sorprendió a Jack. Como si recordar esto le hiciera feliz de algún modo-. En el momento en que te conocimos algo se iluminó en Bunny. Desde que lo tomé como mi protegido no lo había visto tan lleno de vida como cuando te conocimos a ti y a tu familia. Si me preguntaran, juraría que te ama desde el primer momento en que te vio, pero es un poco extraño imaginar a un jovencito de doce años enamorado de un pequeño de cuatro, ¿No?- Jack asintió, un poco avergonzado de esta idea, a lo que North soltó una risa por demás estruendosa-, aunque me atrevería a decir que despertaste algo especial en él que se fue desarrollando con el tiempo. Y he aquí el resultado.

Jack no supo qué decir ante estas palabras, y se limitó a seguir a North mientras continuaban caminando por el lugar.

-¿Has tomado una decisión?- le preguntó tomándolo desprevenido. Jack lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería. North le hizo una seña para mostrarle que habían llegado a una sección donde tenían repisas llenas de frascos y un par de refrigeradores para las medicinas que los necesitaban-. Me refiero a que si todo sale bien, ¿irás con nosotros? ¿Te quedarás con Bunny?

Jack se quedó callado un momento antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello y asentir.

-Me costó trabajo decidirlo pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer- admitió, con cierto tono de cansancio que encendió las alarmas en la mente de North-, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Dame las medicinas.

North abrió un cajón y sacó varios frascos, por si acaso. Jack guardó unos en una mochila, pero otro frasco lo escondió entre sus ropas. North no dejó de observarlo con precaución. Lo que había dicho antes le había hecho sentir algo muy extraño en alguna parte dentro de su mente; algo no estaba del todo claro en Jack. Y quería averiguar qué era.

-¿Por qué no te cambias esos harapos?- preguntó por hablar de algo mientras se le ocurría como empezar el interrogatorio-. Puedes darte un baño para refrescarte, si quieres.

-Igual voy a ensuciarme- contestó Jack con una extraña vitalidad en su mirada que parecía que hacía mucho no tenía-,además tengo que seguir con el plan. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Al ponerse la mochila en la espalda, Jack se quedó un momento en silencio y luego miró a North. Éste lo observó, esperando por si decía algo. Jack esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. Había algo que necesitaba preguntar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Llegó a la conclusión de que si no preguntaba en ese mismo momento, nunca tendría otra oportunidad mejor para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Aster necesita estos medicamentos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

North hizo un gesto que a Jack le pareció muy extraño. Era una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y añoranza en su rostro.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso. No había mucho tiempo. Pero algo sabía bien Jack era que si iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer bien, consciente de todo, y así, todos y cada uno de los detalles que necesitaba saber los iba a saber ahora mismo. Y si North podría decirle lo que necesitaba, iba a decírselo en ese mismo momento, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para que hablara.

Pero no tuvo que forzar la conversación. North volteó a verlo un segundo antes de comenzar a explicar.

-Cuando Bunny era muy pequeño, él y su familia tuvieron un accidente de auto, cuando aún vivían en Oriental End. Bunny perdió su brazo.

Jack volteó súbitamente a donde estaba North. Éste, impasible, continuó hablando.

-Le pusieron una prótesis. La tecnología que utilizan allá es un poco diferente a la que se tiene aquí. Los mecanismos que tienen son lo mejor, estimulan la producción de células, y después de algunos años, las prótesis con casi cien por ciento sustituidas por una extremidad nueva.

Jack asintió, comprensivamente. El brazo izquierdo de Bunnymund parecía cualquier cosa menos una prótesis. Era tan perfecto como el resto de su cuerpo, con su saludable bronceado, con sus tatuajes.

-El problema es que al venir aquí dejó de tener la atención médica que necesitaba. A los 12, 15, 20 y 25 años tendría que haber ido a distintas revisiones y ajustes. Obviamente no pudo hacerlo, y aquí no se le podía dar esa atención porque no es el mismo tipo de prótesis que las que tienen en el servicio de Salud, como la de Monty, por ejemplo.

-¿Y las medicinas…?

-Son una solución temporal- le interrumpió North, moviendo una mano con impaciencia-. Y cada vez las necesita más. Por eso se volvió más urgente terminar esta misión e irnos a Oriental End lo más pronto posible. Su sangre se contamina poco a poco. Si tuviera que quedarse aquí, probablemente no sobreviviría más de uno o dos años más. Y tenlo por seguro, sería una muerte lenta y bastante dolorosa.

Jack presionó los labios. Sintió unas cuantas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos antes de limpiarlas con furia. Su mente viajó hasta aquella última noche en el faro, cuando creyó que las únicas dificultades en el futuro próximo serían planear encuentros furtivos con su amante, las ocasionales discusiones que sin duda llevarían a increíbles reconciliaciones y quizás, finalmente, el sufrimiento de partir caminos y continuar con la vida de ambos. Con sus vidas normales.

¿Aster sabía que, de quedarse, sería poco tiempo el que le quedaría con vida? ¿Sabía que se arriesgaba a una muerte dolorosa y lenta?

-Aster dijo que se quedaría- susurró de pronto, sorprendiendo a North-, que se quedaría conmigo. Ahora que me dices esto…-, Jack cerró los ojos un momento, deteniendo su caminata. Su cabeza inclinada se negaba a ver a North a la cara-, me pregunto si hablaba en serio. Si sabía lo que estaba enfrentando, no veo razón para que lo hiciera…

North también dejó de caminar y se paró frente a Jack. El joven se veía tan pequeño frente a él. Quizás la situación lo hacía ver todavía más minúsculo, frágil. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero también de darle una bofetada a ver si así entraba en razón. En lo que al hombre respectaba, ya tenía suficiente de todo este estira y afloja entre estos dos, y francamente ya no había oportunidad de estar dudando de ellos mismos a estas alturas. Y aun así, todo lo que North podía hacer por esa relación era, quizás, aconsejar. Y esperar.

-Jack…si Bunny dijo eso, puedes creer que lo dijo de la manera más sincera. No dudes que su promesa fue verdad. Yo sé bien que él te ama y…

-Ya sé, ya sé- interrumpió Jack con una nota de exasperación en la voz que casi ofendió a North-, sé lo que vas a decirme. Que debería considerar todo lo que ha hecho por mí, todo lo que ha estado dispuesto a sacrificar y que debería quedarme con él. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¡Pareciera que el mundo entero me lo recuerda cada vez que…!

-No iba a decir eso-, le interrumpió de vuelta North, bastante molesto por aquella respuesta-, todo lo contrario. Jack, no quisiera que estés haciendo esto por culpa o porque sientas que se lo debes. _Es necesario salvar a Bunny_ , eso es un hecho, pero no quisiera que terminaras por tomar decisiones que los lastimen a ambos después. No juegues más con sus sentimientos, Jack, podrías arrepentirte en algún momento.

-¿Jugar con sus…?- replicó Jack, indignado- ¿Cuándo demonios he jugado _yo_ con sus sentimientos?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

Jack se quedó callado. Su mente era una revoltura increíble, indescifrable en ese momento.

.

.

.

Pitch, frustrado, arrojó al suelo el control del collar de Bunny. Éste se sentía ya sin energías, pero no había hablado en todo ese tiempo más que para insultar a su interlocutor de las maneras más ingeniosas que se le ocurrían. Sobra decir que Pitch estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Finalmente, decidió que el interrogatorio había terminado por el momento.

-Denle un recordatorio antes de llevarlo a encerrar. Que le quede claro por qué le conviene hablar cuando se le dé la oportunidad-, los guardias asintieron al unísono-, no lo dejen demasiado inservible. Si se sigue negando a hablar, tendremos que recurrir a otros medios para conseguir que abra la boca.

Bunny se mantuvo estoico. Había oído decir a uno de los guardias que estaban luchando por restablecer la comunicación. Tanto él como North habían calculado un margen de seguridad de dos horas, pero considerando las condiciones en que había quedado el lugar bien podrían tardar más. De cualquier forma, en su mente, Bunny rogaba porque todos estuvieran ya a salvo, y quizás preparándose para el camino a casa. Solo le quedaba aguardar a lo que quisieran hacer con él. Se preguntaba si seguirían torturándolo, si lo matarían o si lo dejarían morir de hambre, frío o de las heridas que le provocaban.

Se preguntaba si el brazo lo mataría primero. Para lo que había vivido hasta ahora, realmente una opción o la otra no harían demasiada diferencia.

Pensó vagamente en Jack y en los demás, pero sobretodo su mente se quedaba estancada, y volvía un y otra vez a su pequeño Snowflake. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, qué decidiría hacer al final. Lo amaba. Ese simple pensamiento se paseaba una y otra vez por su cerebro junto con la imagen de Jack. Recordó los esfuerzos que su amor había hecho por decirle que le correspondía, que también lo amaba. Se preguntó si había sido lo correcto detenerlo. También se preguntó qué hubiera cambiado si lo hubiera escuchado decirlo.

Se encontró a sí mismo deseando escucharlo otra vez. Deseaba escucharlo decir esas palabras en su dulce y bella voz. Deseó con todas sus ganas volver a verlo, volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Recordó la vida que había soñado para ambos. Se preguntó si sus esperanzas habían sido una tontería después de todo.

Apenas iba Pitch retirarse del lugar cuando un guardia, apurado, llegó hacia él. Hasta el momento, Bunny no había vuelto a prestarle atención. El guardia dijo algo en voz muy baja, tanto que solo Pitch pudo escucharlo, pero Bunny no perdió la pista de la mueca enfermiza que invadió su rostro en ese momento.

La sonrisa más asquerosa que Bunny conocía.

-Tráiganlo. Tendrán su último momento juntos.

Ante este comentario, dicho con la perfecta insinuación para que Bunny no pudiera evitar poner la mayor atención, provocó que inevitablemente levantara la mirada hacia Pitch. Éste no borró en ningún momento la sonrisa enferma de su rostro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas escondidas por las sombras entró al lugar. Bunny los observó con cuidado, tratando de descifrar de qué se trataba lo que fuera que estaba pasando, pero no terminaba de comprender.

Fue entonces que alguien aumentó la intensidad de las luces del lugar que Bunny pudo distinguir los rostros del grupo de muchachos que entró y se acercó a ellos, junto con un prisionero.

Bunny no tardó en reconocerlo a él tampoco. Su piel era inconfundible, igual que su cabello.

Lo llevaron ante Pitch. Jack estaba silencioso. Lo guiaban Monty y Jamie. Jamie le dio un empujón cuando llegaron con Pitch y éste no perdió tiempo en admirar a su pequeño trofeo. Lo tomó de la barbilla, inspeccionó su rostro.

-Buen trabajo, jóvenes. Sobre todo tú, James Bennett. Ya veo que tu lealtad siempre estuvo en el lugar correcto.

Jamie asintió una vez con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras como si fuera un gran honor para él. Bunnymund no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?- preguntó Pitch, regodeándose en su victoria. Jamie se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

-Patrullábamos la carretera que va en dirección a la ciudad- explicó con una expresión que casi denotaba orgullo-, y lo vimos circular en una camioneta perteneciente al gobierno. Sabíamos que no tenía por qué estar allí así que lo perseguimos y lo capturamos.

-Ya veo. ¿Así que pensabas que podías escapar, eh? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que todo esto había sido demasiado fácil?- Jack lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Había estado espantosamente callado en comparación con otras ocasiones. Ni siquiera se ocupó de alejar a Pitch cuando él le sujetó la cara. Ahora simplemente tenía los puños cerrados y pegados a los pantalones.

-Creemos que conoce la ubicación de los refugios de la Resistencia. Había salido de la carretera cuando lo encontramos así que dedujimos que se dirigía a alguno de ellos.

Pitch volvió a mostrar su sonrisa enfermiza. Jack emitió un gruñido enfurecido y mostró los dientes, pero parecía que no tenía energía alguna para luchar.

Mientras tanto, Aster no conseguía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de hablar, Jamie y los demás estaban simplemente observando la escena, impasibles. ¿Cuándo habían decidido hacer esto? ¿De verdad los estaban traicionando, después de todo? ¿Ya no había esperanza alguna para ellos?

¿Estarían bien los demás? ¿Los habían delatado?

Pitch arrojó a Jack hacia Bunnymund. Jack cayó de rodillas frente a él y se lo quedó mirando un momento sin decir nada.

-Es un buen momento para que se despidan-, dijo, y la sonrisa podía escucharse en su voz asquerosa y llena de malicia. Los guardias rieron- ya no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de estar juntos así que aprovéchenlo.

Jack y Bunny se miraron y la situación pareció terriblemente familiar. Solo había un par de horas de diferencia.

Bunny había sido golpeado y tenía heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Además estaba sucio y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Por otro lado, Jack se veía extraño, diferente. Quizás solo Bunny lo pudo ver en ese instante, pero no estaba tan cansado, ni se veía tan desgastado ni tan desesperanzado como la última vez que lo había visto.

Quizás era porque a él, a la larga, como a todos, simplemente había dejado de importarle.

-Jack…- Aster fue súbitamente interrumpido cuando Jack lo tomó del rostro y atrapó sus labios en un poderoso beso que jamás, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, hubiera imaginado que recibiría de él. Impulsado quizás por la urgencia del momento, los labios de Jack se sentían calientes, ansiosos, y el beso que le daba era invasivo y totalmente impropio de él. No lo dejaba respirar. No lo dejó en ningún momento tomar el control y lo único que Aster atinó a hacer fue tomarlo de las muñecas tratando de separarlo, tratando de pedirle una explicación. Pero lo siguiente que sintió echó abajo todos sus resistencias.

La lengua de Jack se internó en su boca, casi llegando a su garganta. Ni en los momentos de lujuria más incandescente que habían compartido Jack había tenido el arrojo de hacer algo así. Junto con el suave y húmedo músculo, sin embargo, vino un sabor amargo y algo pequeño y duro que se instaló en la parte trasera de su boca. Sin saber lo que hacía, Aster tragó, cerrando sus labios como acción instintiva, cortando con eso el beso que Jack le daba. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, y mientras Aster sentía una especie de burbujeo por todo su cuerpo, algo en la helada mirada de Jack comenzó a brillar.

Pudo haber preguntado, pero en ese momento Pitch soltó una carcajada y tomó a Jack del cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás. Jack gritó.

-¡Suéltalo, malnacido!- gritó Bunny en un arranque de rabia y adrenalina que no tenía la menor idea de dónde había salido. Creía que ya no tenía energía alguna. Ahora comprobaba que…la energía volvía a él.

Pero Pitch lo ignoró y también ignoró ese pequeño detalle. Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en Jack.

-Veo que estás muy necesitado de desahogo, pequeño- le dijo, aun jalando su cabello para acercarlo a él-, pero eso puede arreglarse. Además, ya tengo al público que necesitaba.

Jack sujetó la mano con la que Pitch le sujetaba el cabello y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para hacer que lo soltara. Se removió en su agarre, peleó y gritó pero no consiguió nada.

Pitch le dio un puñetazo para hacerlo perder un poco el control y luego lo arrojó al suelo. Jack se quejó lastimosamente. Los muchachos observaban la escena. Bunnymund sintió como unos guardias lo sujetaban de los brazos para no dejarlo lanzarse a la defensa del muchacho. Cada vez eran necesarios más de ellos para mantenerlo quieto.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle otra mano encima! ¡Déjalo ir, Pitch! ¡Déjalo ir maldito bastardo! ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza!

Sus gritos provenían de la terrible angustia, el enojo, el pánico, el dolor y la furia que la escena le provocaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, provenían de una energía que se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, de un calor casi insoportable que se había instalado en todas sus extremidades, y de la sangre que su corazón bombeaba ahora por cada una de sus venas a una velocidad inmensa.

Pitch abrió las piernas de Jack sin ningún cuidado y se hincó entre ellas. Jack, tirado en el suelo, parecía que había optado por dejar de luchar. Sus brazos se abrían a los lados de su cuerpo como en una cruz. Pitch no tuvo problema alguno para continuar a pesar de la falta de respuesta de su víctima, aunque escucharlo rogar por que se detuviera le habría gustado mucho más. Le abrió la camisa de un jalón. Los botones saltaron. Atacó su pecho y su cuello con asquerosas mordidas. Jack estaba estático y rígido como un cadáver.

Pero sus ojos rebozaban vida. Y trataban de mirar a Aster, que no había dejado de luchar.

Aster miró su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora lo miraban. Y su mirada, que antes parecía perdida en algún punto del horizonte, estaba fija en la de él, como diciéndole algo.

Primero miró directo a sus ojos. Luego miró hacia su propia mano, extendida. Aster siguió su mirada.

Uno de los brazos extendidos de Jack se movió lentamente, imperceptiblemente. Su mano, vuelta hacia abajo, golpeó el piso un par de veces. Aster tardó en comprender. El dedo índice de Jack siguió golpeando el suelo, en patrones específicos que Aster no tardó en reconocer.

 _Sígueme. Confía en mí._

Mientras tanto, Pitch bajó la guardia por completo.

El otro brazo de Jack se movió buscando entre sus ropas desgarradas. Y de pronto, todo su cuerpo volvió a la vida de golpe.

-¡No volverás a tocarme, bastardo!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la voz de Pitch gritando de una manera casi aterradora. Jack le había clavado una navaja en la espalda.

En ese momento Bunny se puso de pie como si aquella fuera la señal que estaba esperando, y se quitó de encima a los guardias que lo apresaban, noqueándolos con facilidad. La medicina le había quitado poco a poco el dolor del brazo y le había dado fuerzas. Hasta ese instante fue que notó que la adrenalina que había sentido antes era producto de que su cuerpo volvía a responder, volvía a sentir y ahora era capaz de defenderse.

Jamie, Monty y los demás muchachos dieron cuenta de los guardias, no sin algo de trabajo.

Pitch, enfurecido por el dolor que sentía en su espalda, había comenzado a atacar a Jack a golpes mientras aún podía hacerlo. Aster se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a golpearlo de vuelta mientras gritaba un sinfín de improperios. Jack se recuperó como pudo, se puso de pie y lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Basta, Aster, tenemos que irnos!

Le jaló la mano, obligándolo a ponerse de pie aunque él aún luchaba por golpear a Pitch, que ahora estaba en el suelo y aparentemente fuera de combate.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Aster!- lo jaló de nuevo. Aster ahora, aun a regañadientes lo siguió. Los demás jóvenes también los siguieron y comenzaron a moverse a través del lugar.

Salieron de allí y se adentraron en los pasillos. Aster sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Jack, y Jack sintió que lo único que podía hacer era sujetarlo con la misma fuerza. Sólo quería voltear a verlo. Besarlo y besarlo hasta que solo su sabor quedara en sus labios. Pero aún tenían que salir de ahí.

Iban esquivando pasillos mientras corrían, pues no tenían mucho con qué defenderse además de que estaban muy cansados como para enfrentar los guardias que los custodiaban. Cada vez había más de ellos persiguiéndolos, pero de golpe, Aster se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en todo eso. De pronto, quienes los seguían se dispersaron y en algún momento, se encontraron solos en el pasillo.

Aster e detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Los demás también se detuvieron. Jack apretó aún más fuerte su mano y lo miró.

-Aster…ya no nos siguen…

Se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él.

Sólo quedaba una entrada más enfrente de ellos.

-Nos arrinconaron. A partir de aquí…solo podemos entrar al cuarto de calderas.

-O regresar.

Hubo un momento de largo silencio antes de que algo más sucediera. Luego se escucharon las voces, los pasos.

-Vamos a entrar.

Aster volteó a ver a Jack. Le sorprendió mucho la resolución que podía escucharse en su voz. Aster quizás nunca antes había escuchado a Jack hablar así.

-¿Estás seguro, Jack?- uno de los chicos puso voz a la pregunta que estaba dentro de la mente de Aster-, el comandante North nos habló de este lugar. Podríamos morir por el calor.

-Cruzaremos rápido. Toda la fábrica lleva casi dos horas desactivada, y sin nadie que opere las calderas no pueden estar funcionando en este momento. Tal vez…el calor disminuyó lo suficiente.

Aster miró a Jack, y Jack le devolvió la mirada. En sus ojos, había una súplica que comprendió en seguida. Jack necesitaba que Aster confiara en él. Que creyera en él. Y además, todos los muchachos lo veían como si su palabra fuera la última que necesitaban. Se decidió sin problemas.

-Hagamos lo que dice Jack. No podemos volver, nos atraparían. Si vamos por aquí…del otro lado hay un pasillo y unas escaleras de emergencia para bajar al primer piso.

Todos asintieron.

Finalmente, terminaron el camino que los llevaba al Cuarto de Calderas.

Tiraron la puerta a patadas y finalmente se internaron allí.

El calor no era tan insoportable como Jack lo recordaba, pero igual era horrible. Lo suficiente como para que, apenas habiendo bajado las escaleras, estuvieran bañados en sudor. Se apresuraron lo más que fue posible, pero aun así el camino parecía interminable.

Pitch había llegado, aún herido, a la entrada de esta habitación. Cuando vio que los fugitivos habían bajado al área de las calderas, una enorme sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios. Se dirigió al guardia que quedaba más cerca de él y una expresión profesional se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Quiero que concentren toda la electricidad que nos queda en el control de este cuarto. _Volteen las calderas._

-¿Señor?

-Debemos darles a estos traidores una gran lección. Se lo debemos a nuestra Nación, ¿no es cierto?

El guardia, que era joven, casi un niño, miró a Pitch con terror en sus ojos. Pero no pudo resistirse al miedo que le inspiraban esos fríos ojos amarillos, y esa expresión de serena satisfacción en sus facciones angulosas y horribles.

-Soldado, no he recibido una respuesta.

Temblando, el muchacho asintió. No había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar el destino de estas personas.

…

Jack miró tras de sí cuando un estruendo hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Se detuvo, y como aún sujetaba la mano de Bunny con un agarre fortísimo, éste también tuvo que detenerse. Pero solo un momento, lo suficiente para comprender lo que estaba pasando y jalar más fuerte a Jack.

-¡Corran más rápido! ¡Suban las escaleras pronto!

Apenas habían llegado al otro extremo del lugar. Debían subir otras escaleras. El acero fundido comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo como lava, tragando a su paso todo lo que podía encontrar.

Aterrados, los jóvenes soldados subieron las escaleras. Jack y Bunny se quedaron en la retaguardia.

Mientras el calor aumentaba a sus espaldas y un terrible sudor bajaba por el rostro de Jack, éste solo podía pensar en todo lo que había querido decirle a Aster y no había podido, todo lo que había deseado hacer y disfrutar con él y que ahora parecía más lejos que nunca…

-Aster….Aster, yo…

-¡Cierra la boca!

Aún corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Bunny no había volteado a verlo, pero no había soltado su mano.

-¡No ahora, Jack! ¡No lo dirás ahora!

Jack jadeaba para respirar. Apretó los ojos, contuvo cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente y en los labios en ese momento y lo siguió a toda la velocidad que pudo.

Para cuando ambos llegaron al primer escalón, el acero fundido estaba a menos de diez centímetros de sus pies. Tras ellos, del otro lado del lugar, podían escuchar los gritos de Pitch, invadido por una histeria atemorizante, seguro de su victoria. La escalera, debilitada en su parte inferior, comenzó a ceder.

Los primeros muchachos comenzaron a llegar a la parte superior, ayudando a subir a los demás.

La escalera seguía deshaciéndose. Se sentía caliente bajo sus pies. Cuando Jack y Bunny iban a subir, toda la base terminó por destruirse, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de sujetarse del pasamanos antes de que la estructura cayera y ellos quedaran colgando de manera vertical de los escalones que quedaban. Jack soltó un grito y Aster gruñó cuando su cuerpo, de por sí maltratado, resintió el golpe.

Tuvieron que soltar sus manos para poder sostenerse bien. Se voltearon a ver por un segundo, y a Jack se le escapó una sonrisa. Aster le correspondió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, para que siguiera subiendo.

Jack asintió y se sujetó del siguiente escalón. Cuando pudo llegar un poco más arriba, Jamie lo sujetó de un brazo y Monty del otro, y lo jalaron hacia arriba.

Cuando vio que Jack estaba a salvo, Aster se sostuvo también del siguiente escalón, pero al intentar impulsarse hacia arriba el metal crujió.

Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta cuando el resto de la estructura cedió y Bunny desapareció debajo de ellos.

-¡Aster!- gritó sin poderse detener. Su corazón se sintió explotar. Su estómago se encogió de golpe, causándole una arcada que apenas consiguió controlar.

-¡Snowflake, estoy bien! ¡Estoy…bien…!

Al escuchar su voz, pudo asomarse sin miedo. Aster había quedado colgado del único pedazo de metal que no había cedido, quizás porque estaba muy bien clavado en la pared de concreto. Se necesitaron cinco de ellos para poder ayudarlo a subir, eso sin contar que a ellos también tenían que sostenerlos los demás para que no fueran a caer.

El cuarto de calderas había terminado convertido en una especie de lago de lava. Pero ellos no le prestaron más atención.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás.

…

Jack tomó un radio comunicador y buscó la señal para hablar con los demás. Cuando escuchó la voz de Toothiana del otro lado de la línea, sintió algo tibio en su interior. Un alivio que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

- _Reina Hada al habla_.

-Reina Hada, es Jack Frost.

-¡ _Jack!_ \- había un ruido de fondo que le impedía escuchar del todo bien, pero sabía que Toothiana le escuchaba así que siguió hablando.

-Tengo al Conejo de Pascua. Repito, tengo al Conejo de Pascua. No ha habido bajas.

- _Bien_ -, del otro lado de la línea, Toothiana apenas podía contener su emoción, eso era más que evidente-, _vayan al quinto piso. Iremos por ustedes. Estaremos ahí en cinco pasos. Reina Hada fuera._

Jamie miró su reloj y lo programó. Cinco minutos para subir tres pisos. No estaba mal.

-Demonios… ¡corran!- gritó uno de los muchachos, interrumpiendo el momento de relativa quietud. Los perseguían de nuevo y no les quedaba más opción que seguir subiendo.

Encontraron unas escaleras y siguieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras eran perseguidos por los guardias. Escucharon disparos. Hubo gritos, y confusión. Un piso. Hubo oscuridad. Tropezaron. Alguien salió herido. Los demás trataron de ayudar. Algunos dispararon de vuelta.

Otro piso. Jack no soltaba la mano de Bunny. En su mente se revivían una y otras vez tal cantidad de situaciones que no sabía ni de donde provenían; no recordaba cuáles habían sido verdad y cuáles mentira, no sabía cuándo era Aster, cuando era él, qué besos eran suyos, qué besos eran los que Aster le daba, no sabía cuáles eran sus miedos y cuáles eran sus deseos, su mente nublada trabajaba a mil por hora y solo consiguió vaciarla lo suficiente para saber que debía correr, debía seguir corriendo con todas sus malditas fuerzas.

Estaban en el quinto piso y en éste solo había un pasillo y una habitación.

La Cámara de Ejecuciones.

Despedía un olor nauseabundo a carne podrida y muerte. Aster detuvo a Jack cuando intentó entrar. Se quedó quieto, simplemente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, comandante?- dijo uno de los muchachos y Aster tuvo que agitar un poco la cabeza para recordar que se refería a él. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Puede que no fuera ya comandante del ejército, pero seguía siendo uno de los líderes de la Resistencia. Esto estaba resuelto.

-No entren a la habitación aún. Hay que esperar. Hasta que escuchen un ruido fuerte.

Se miraron unos a otros y finalmente asintieron. Jack no necesitaba nada para confiar en Aster.

En ese momento, fueron alcanzados por los guardias. Pitch venía con ellos. Los miró. Al parecer, alguien había curado rápidamente su herida. Lo suficiente para que ahora pudiera disfrutar de este momento.

Cuando avanzaron hacia ellos, retrocedieron un paso. Aster sintió como si su brazo fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Simplemente no sabía si podría soportar una lucha más.

-Están acorralados- sonrió Pitch-, ahora, ¿será por las buenas, o por las malas?

-No lograrás nada, Pitch- dijo Aster, mirando de reojo el reloj de Jamie-, nunca podrás con nosotros.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, te lo pondré fácil, Bunnymund. Sólo necesito a Overland con vida, él es toda la evidencia que necesito. A los demás, puedo matarlos ahora mismo, incluyéndote.

Pitch hizo una seña y todos sus hombres dirigiendo sus armas hacia Bunnymund y cada uno de los jóvenes soldados que los rodeaban a él y a Jack. Jack dio una respiración fuerte y súbita cuando se dio cuenta de que todos tenían un punto rojo en la frente, apuntándoles.

-Ahora la pregunta es, Jack, ¿qué decides? ¿Te entregas ahora, o prefieres que todos mueran por ti?

Cuando Bunny sintió que Jack soltaba su mano, sólo lo sujetó más fuerte. Jack volteó a verlo, como si le preguntara qué debía hacer.

Bunny lo miró, pidiéndole con su mirada que confiara en él. Jack decidió que lo haría. Sacó de nuevo la navaja de entre sus ropas, y para sorpresa de todos, apoyó el filo en un costado de su propio cuello. Luego miró a Pitch a los ojos.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no quedaba ni un poco de miedo en él al mirar a Pitch.

-Si les haces algo, yo muero también, y tú te quedas sin testigos y sin defensa. Tú decides, Pitch.

Los guardias bajaron las armas sin saber qué hacer, sobre todo porque la cara de Pitch se había desencajado por la sorpresa.

De pronto, a sus espaldas Jack escuchó un tronido fuerte, como una explosión, y las paredes cayeron. Del otro lado, un helicóptero se alineaba con el quinto piso.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Monty de pronto, y los muchachos dejaron caer al suelo una gran cantidad de bombas de humo que explotaron, encegueciendo a los guardias y a Pitch.

Éstos tosían y trataban de disipar el humo con sus brazos. Pitch se adelantó al agujero que antes había sido la habitación de ejecuciones y de pronto le cayó encima su realidad. Cuando vio a lo lejos, el ahora débil sonido del helicóptero, y su imagen perdiéndose en el horizonte, le hicieron darse cuenta de que este desastre iba a costarle la vida.

.

.

.

Aster se quedó dormido apenas Toothiana terminó de curar sus heridas más superficiales. Sabía que el helicóptero se dirigía a la única base submarina que tenían, de donde saldrían al fin de este maldito lugar. Por todo lo demás, Jack estaba con él y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

Una vez que llegaron allí, no hubo demasiado espacio para reflexionar en lo que ocurriría en adelante, pues realmente no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el Gobierno hubiera rastreado el helicóptero y ahora estuvieran buscando su ubicación.

Los dos submarinos más grandes ya habían partido y en ellos todos los refugiados que irían a comenzar nuevas vidas en Oriental End, algunos sacados de las zonas de refugiados, y los otros, ex prisioneros de la Gran Fábrica.

Una nueva vida estaba comenzando, y Aster no podía pedir más. No. No con Jack al fin a su lado y con la promesa de una nueva vida llena de libertad. Sólo pensaba en todos los lugares a los que lo llevaría, todas las costumbres nuevas que le enseñaría, las diversiones, las tradiciones, las culturas…

Y todo eso lo vivirían juntos. Aster no sabía por dónde empezar.

Jack se acercó a Jamie y a Monty cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos no abordarían el submarino.

-¿Van a…quedarse?

Ellos sonrieron antes de compartir una mirada y un asentimiento. Monty tomó la palabra.

-Muchos decidieron quedarse en el cuartel, pero también fuimos varios los que decidimos que no seguiremos con eso.

-Desde ahora somos parte de la Resistencia, Jack- dijo Jamie, mostrándole una insignia que dejó un momento a la vista y guardó en seguida en su bolsillo-, después de lo que ha pasado... al menos yo no podía quedar indiferente.

Jack le sonrió.

Hubo unos segundos de comprensión donde un millón de mensajes pasaron entre ambos. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Un abrazo fuerte fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que estaban en paz, y que seguían siendo amigos sin importar qué. En ese abrazo, Jamie pedía perdón por haberlo delatado, y Jack pedía perdón por haberlo metido en todo este problema. Se despidieron, y se prometieron volver a verse. Se prometieron liberar juntos a más gente de este cruel destino.

Ellos habían tenido suerte. Demasiada. Era increíble. Ahora, debían trabajar para que no quedara como un esfuerzo superficial. Debían extenderlo, y mejorarlo. Y su amistad, para ello, sería un puente invaluable e indestructible.

…

El último submarino era mucho más pequeño que los primeros dos, que ya se habían ido. Constaba de dos niveles, un área de descanso y aseo en la parte inferior, y el área de controles en la parte superior. Ellos irían allí porque debían cuidar la retaguardia de cualquier problema o ataque. Podría decirse que la misión casi estaba lista.

Abordaron el submarino y lo echaron a andar. Para esto, tenían que estar todos sentados en el área de controles, con todos los dispositivos de protección bien instalados alrededor del cuerpo, cabeza y piernas.

Después de un momento de movimiento vigoroso, el enorme vehículo tomó un andar mucho más tranquilo, casi imperceptible. Una vez que esta parte concluyó, pudieron dejar sus asientos.

Sandy, North y Tooth acompañaron a Jack y Bunny a la parte inferior del submarino, para mostrarles dónde podían asearse y reposar.

Sin embargo, toda esta quietud fue interrumpida cuando Jack se dio la vuelta de golpe y propinó un terrible puñetazo a Bunny. Éste se tambaleó hacia atrás, y solo atinó a sujetarse la cara y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿…Jack?

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Ahora sí estás tan tranquilo!?-todos lo miraron sin comprender. Jack estaba rojo, quizás de coraje, quizás de nervios, quizás por algo que ninguno de ellos había pensado en realidad-…. ¡primero me hiciste creer que me habías abandonado y traicionado! ¡Te desapareciste por casi tres semanas, no supimos nada de ti! ¡Luego pensé que te iban a matar! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi allí, cuando creí que en cualquier momento…!? ¡Arghhh! ¡Luego resulta que todo era un maldito plan!

-Jack…

-¡¿Me diste un susto de muerte por tu maldito plan?! ¡De haber sabido te hubiera matado yo mismo!

Bunny sabía que Jack no quería decir esas palabras. Pero aun así le dolió.

-Jack…

-¡Y luego de hiciste el héroe y te dejaste atrapar! ¡Y llegué a pensarte muerto otra vez! ¡¿Te parece justo todo esto?! ¡¿Te parece justo todo lo que he vivido desde que te conozco!? ¡Nunca en mi vida había sufrido tanto hasta que apareciste en ella! ¡Casi siento….casi siento como si te odiara!

-¡Jack!

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. North apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo y a ponerlo de vuelta sobre sus pies. Toothiana caminó hacia él y le tocó el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sólo…un poco mareado…- repuso Jack-, no te preocupes, me he sentido así muy seguido.

Sandy lo tomó del brazo. Le mostró donde había toallas y ropa limpia, y el lugar en el que podía bañarse.

Mientras tanto, North y Tooth se quedaron con Bunny. Éste miraba hacia el suelo sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando ahora. Jack era demasiado bueno confundiéndolo.

-Supongo que es normal-, trató de animarlo North-, toma en cuenta todo lo que acaba de suceder, Jack no ha podido detenerse un momento hasta ahora. Quizás apenas le dio tiempo en reflexionar sus sentimientos.

-Dale un rato, y quizás se calme. Cuando tengan la cabeza fría ambos podrán conversar- continuó Tooth, intentando tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa. Bunny asintió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?

-Casi dos días. Ustedes ocúpense en descansar…si en algún momento se sienten mejor pueden sustituir a alguno de nosotros- en ese momento, Sandy regresó y le mostró a Bunny dos pulgares en alto. Bunny le sonrió.

-Bien. Gracias amigos.

Y los tres subieron de regreso a los controles, dejando solos a Bunny y Jack, quien estaba dándose un bien merecido baño.

Bunny miró la estancia un momento. Había dos sillones delante de un calentador; a un lado había un pequeño refrigerador y una especie de alacena. Junto a la puerta que daba para el baño había una litera de madera, y junto a esta había un mueble con varios cajones, casi tan alto como la litera.

Había un escritorio con una silla. Bunny se sentó allí y tomó un libro que encontró en un cajón y comenzó a hojearlo.

Cuando Jack salió del baño, volteó a verlo casi por impulso. Jack bajó la mirada.

Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante floja. Estaba descalzo. Su cabello húmedo goteaba y sus ojos lo esquivaban.

Bunny suspiró.

Se parecía tanto a todos sus sueños.

…

Se bañó lento y a consciencia. Lavó su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo una y otra vez, deseando que fueran las manos de Jack las que estuvieran acariciando su cabeza en ese instante. Limpió su cuerpo de toda suciedad y muestras de sangre, y tuvo especial cuidado en los moretones, cortadas y demás. Su carne se sentía tierna y al rojo vivo.

Salió y se vistió. Un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde militar. Sonrió.

Se subió las mangas hasta los codos, como le gustaba a Jack.

…

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que él estaba sentado en la cama inferior de la litera. Suspiró. Necesitaba descansar.

Iba a subir a la cama de arriba, pero cuando se estiró un poco para sujetarse e impulsarse, sintió un jalón en su camisa. Cuando volteó hacia abajo, Jack no lo veía, pero quizás sabiendo que había conseguido su atención, se hizo a un lado, dejando gran espacio en la cama.

Solo entonces volteó a verlo.

Aster bajó, y con una respiración profunda y llena de miedo, se sentó a lado de Jack. Subió las piernas al colchón y vio cuando Jack hizo que una de sus delgadas piernas se entrelazara con la de él. En ese momento, él se abrió paso entre sus brazos y se acomodó contra su pecho.

Aster lo abrazó y esperó. Sintió cuando Jack le acarició los antebrazos con sus manos delgadas y frías, y también alcanzó a percibir el aroma fresco de su piel que tanto amaba. Dios. Cómo lo había necesitado.

Cómo había necesitado a su pequeño ángel de nieve.

-Aster…-susurró de pronto-, perdóname.

-No hay nada qué perdonar, Jack. Créeme, yo te entiendo.

-No, no entiendes- insistió Jack sin levantar la voz. Había mantenido su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny, sin moverse un solo centímetro de la posición que al parecer le agradaba demasiado-, no es solo por lo de hace rato…yo…

Bunny esperó.

Bunny siempre esperaría.

-Yo soy un fenómeno. Y…y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso-, luego de decir esto, levantó la cabeza, y al fin, se decidió a mirarlo a la cara-, y yo….yo no podré soportarlo, Aster, no podré….

-No puedes pensar eso, Jack, yo nunca te rechazaría, jamás…

-N…no lo sabes…- repuso Jack, su rostro atravesado por una mueca de dolor indescriptible y un par de lágrimas amenazando con bajar de su bello rostro-, tú….mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero…quiero…quiero que seas mío, Aster, por siempre…

-Lo soy, Jack, lo soy, no debes dudar eso.

-Pero no te merezco... solo he sabido hacerte daño. Y si me amas tanto como creo que lo haces, solo continuaré lastimándote una y otra vez y…

Jack fue silenciado por completo cuando los labios de Bunny le impidieron continuar.

Cayó en el beso, se dejó consumir por él. Recordó a Pitch, y deseó que todo lo que había hecho desapareciera de su cuerpo bajo el toque de Aster, el único a quien podría entregarle todo de sí, su único y verdadero dueño, mente, cuerpo, alma, todo era suyo cuando lo quisiera, ni siquiera lo tenía que pedir.

-Nada de eso me importa- susurró Aster contra sus labios, una vez que pudo detener el beso lo suficiente-, porque te amo desde siempre, te amo desde antes de saber que existías, no necesito nada más…

-Aster…

-Si sufrir y temer siempre es lo que tengo que pagar porque seas mío entonces vale la pena- lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo frente a frente. Jack estaba agitado, su rostro húmedo, sus labios partidos y rojos por el beso-, vale la pena, cada cosa que hemos tenido qué hacer, ¿no crees?

Jack asintió, como en trance.

Se movió hasta que su cuerpo quedó por completo sobre el de Aster. Lo besó por largo rato. Hasta que sus besos terminaron por arrullarlos a ambos.

Y durmieron así por un par de horas.

Aún quedaba demasiado qué conversar, qué decir, qué aclarar.

Pero por ahora, necesitaban recobrar fuerzas.

.

.

.

-Sandy, mira esto-, dijo de pronto Toothiana, y Sanderson se puso de pie desde su asiento y se acercó a ella, mirando ahora el radar que ella vigilaba-, esta señal…no es habitual. No tengo idea de qué es, necesitamos que se acerque más pero...

North se acercó también. Los tres compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Toothiana. Sandy asintió, y North completó el pensamiento.

-Nos están persiguiendo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Anuncio desde ahora, que el próximo será el último capítulo del fic. Solo espero no tardar tanto en publicar como con este :C**_

 _ **Una cosa más: es bastante tarde y debo levantarme muy temprano mañana así que no podré contestar sus reviews por ahora.**_

 _ **Ya saben que los leo todos y que para mí su opinión es muy importante.**_

 _ **Los amo.**_

 _ **Y por si interesa: ya tengo pensado un nuevo fic una vez que concluya este. Bueno, tres o cuatro tramas están en mi cabeza ahora, así que hay Aoshika para rato, jeje.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Aoshika October.**_


	17. La Confesión

**Hoooooooola a todos!**

 **Este es un momento sumamente emocionante e inquietante para mí.**

 **El último capítulo de este fanfic llega para todos ustedes.**

 **Realmente no hay nada que pueda decir salvo que estoy muy agradecida con el apoyo que he recibido hasta ahora, no solo con esta historia, que superó muchas de mis expectativas, sino con los fics que he escrito antes y que también han sido bien recibidos y han tenido bastante apoyo de parte de ustedes.**

 **Creo que jamás podré terminar de expresar mi agradecimiento.**

 **En fin, pueden comenzar a leer.**

 **Disc. RotG y The Guardians no me pertenecen.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

 **Before it's too late**

 **Capítulo 17: La Confesión**

Jack observó a Bunny en silencio mientras éste se bebía casi por completo la botella de agua que le había llevado, de un solo trago. Unos segundos después, la medicina pareció haber tenido efecto, pues dejó de sudar y sus ojos recuperaron su enfoque y su intensidad habitual. Jack tomó la botella de su mano y la apartó, sin poder evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.

Había dormido bastante bien una larga y merecida siesta a lado de su amante. Durante su sueño había podido olvidarse de un sinfín de temores que lo asaltaban desde quién sabe cuándo, pero se había visto interrumpido con el constante y caótico movimiento que hacía Aster bajo su cuerpo.

Después de varias noches de dormir a su lado, Jack estaba más bien acostumbrado a su manera de dormir desordenada, constantemente asaltada por dolores y recuerdos difíciles que plagaban sus sueños. Más de una vez se despertó en la madrugada a acariciar su rostro y murmurar cosas a su oído para tranquilizarlo -sin decírselo nunca, por supuesto.

Pero solo en una ocasión anterior había visto tal despliegue de dolor en su expresión, un dolor tan fuerte como para despertarlo de una manera brusca, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe y prácticamente tirar a Jack al suelo. Jack no se molestó. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba con Aster y las consecuencias que podía tener en él. Lamentablemente, lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era darle la medicina, una botella de agua, y esperar.

Encontró algunas piezas de tela limpias. Tomó dos, y mojó una con agua fría.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a limpiarle la cara a Aster; primero, con la pieza mojada en agua fría le limpió el sudor y procuró refrescarlo. Lo dejó doblado en su frente. El otro lo utilizó para secar el sudor que tenía en el cuello y en la nuca. Poco a poco, Aster se vio mucho más tranquilo.

-Gracias, pequeño.

Jack emitió una pequeña sonrisa sin olvidar su preocupación.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Pero, aun así, trató de no hacer evidente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Siéntate, voy a revisar tus heridas-, mientras obedecía en silencio, Aster le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Jack caminó hacia uno de los estantes, revisó en uno y en otro hasta encontrar un botiquín, y se lo mostró-, Tooth estaba muy apurada cuando te curó, voy a asegurarme de que lo haya hecho bien.

Bunny sonrió, sinceramente orgulloso de lo protector, amable y atento que siempre había sido su adorado amante aún en las situaciones más difíciles. Se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama, y se quitó la camisa lentamente, tratando de evitar el dolor de su carne aún tierna por todo el maltrato que había sentido antes. Cuando Jack llegó a sentarse a lado de él, Aster lo miró y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

-Tú también estas herido. ¿Quieres que te revise?

Jack respiró profundo y luego asintió, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a buscar en el botiquín algodones y desinfectante. Una vez que tuvo el material que necesitaba listo, comenzó pacientemente a encontrar las heridas en el cuerpo de Aster mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Fue relativamente fácil hacerlo mientras estaban de frente, pero cuando ambos intentaron revisar la espalda del otro se encontraron en una posición por demás incómoda. Jack dejó salir una pequeña risa y se dio la vuelta, dejando que Aster curara las heridas de su espalda, algunas pequeñas, otras más grandes, pero todas igualmente confortadas y beneficiadas por el contacto de las ásperas y cuidadosas manos sobre su piel. Jack mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, disfrutando de cada pequeña caricia que, intencional o accidentalmente, llegaba hasta su cuerpo.

La última herida limpia fue acompañada por un beso caliente y tierno en su nuca. Jack dejó salir una pequeña risa y se dio la vuelta, haciéndole a Aster una seña para que le diera la espalda y le permitiera hacer lo mismo.

Habían estado casi en completo silencio, salvo los ruidos que hacía uno o el otro cuando la medicina ardía demasiado en sus pieles. Al ver las heridas de Aster, Jack solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con él mientras estuvieron juntos. Se preguntó qué tanto de todo esto había sido su culpa. Hasta donde debía sentirse mal por lo vulnerable que ahora le parecía Aster.

Cuando concluyó, hizo lo mismo que él y le besó la nuca con todo el amor que pudo reunir en sus labios.

Amor. Qué palabra tan difícil y confusa.

Se separaron lo suficiente para que ambos tuvieran oportunidad de vestirse de nuevo. Lo hicieron todo de nuevo en silencio, y cuando Aster terminó de abotonarse la camisa, Jack se acordó de acomodarle las mangas hasta los codos. Aster lo permitió. Viniendo de Jack él permitiría todo.

Hubo un momento de quietud en el que no se tocaron, no se miraron ni dijeron nada. Incomodidad, quizás. Dudas. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué riesgos podría tomar tratándose del otro.

Jack se dio cuenta de que Aster de pronto había respirado profundo y había volteado a ver a su alrededor, como si buscara algo con la mirada. Jack lo observó fijamente hasta que él incluso se puso de pie y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, al parecer aun buscando.

A Jack le recordó un animal salvaje encerrado en una jaula, buscando y buscando una salida. Se puso de pie y se posicionó frente a él para tratar de llamar su atención. Aster detuvo su búsqueda y lo miró, como si de pronto Jack lo hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Aster? - preguntó, tomando una de sus manos con precaución. Él observó la mano pálida de Jack, bellamente contrastante con la suya, y negó con la cabeza para tratar de calmarlo.

-Es solo…no lo sé. Algo está pasando. Estoy preocupado, pero no sé qué es.

Aster volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y Jack se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano. Luego, sonrió.

-Nunca estás completamente tranquilo, ¿verdad? No sueles dormir bien. Siempre estás adolorido o inquieto por algo.

Bunny se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-La costumbre. Realmente, desde que comencé la misión….

Bunny interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y su mirada adoptó un aire de nostalgia que Jack jamás había visto en él. Respiró profundo y luego suspiró, inconsciente de que había terminado por tomar a Jack entre sus brazos como para amortiguar su propia pena. Jack se abrazó a él, y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-Recuerdo mi hogar, en Australia- sonrió-, cuando era niño. Siempre hacía un calor del demonio. Solía pasar el día casi desnudo, corriendo por la playa. Buscaba las sombras y los lugares húmedos para descansar. Desde muy pequeño hacía ejercicio y resolvía toda clase de problemas por mi cuenta. Mi familia tenía una vida cómoda, pero me dieron mucha libertad para hacer lo que yo quería. Era salvaje, testarudo, siempre metiéndome en problemas. La escuela nunca fue problema, me educaron en casa. Cuando podían me enseñaban a portarme en público, sobre política y todas esas cosas. Pero esa no era mi vida. Amaba a mis padres, pero lo que ellos querían y lo que yo quería para mí eran cosas diferentes.

Jack podía imaginárselo perfectamente. A su mente llegó la imagen de un lugar bello, donde la vida era simple, pero exigente de gran fuerza y voluntad. Se imaginaba perfectamente a Aster creciendo en un lugar así, donde era necesario utilizar toda su fuerza e ingenio para sobrevivir el día a día. Se lo imaginó retador e indomable, majestuoso a su manera, aunque solo fuera un niño. Luego se dio cuenta de que él probablemente jamás sería la mitad de todo eso.

-…A veces creo que ellos me prepararon para esto desde un principio. Mis padres sabían que esto podría pasar.

-Igual que los míos.

Jack no pudo permanecer callado por más tiempo, y entonces fue que Aster lo miró, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Jack miró hacia el suelo y se soltó de él antes de hablar, sin mirarlo, en todo momento, hablando para sí mismo antes de poder dirigir el mensaje hacia él.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que todo esto fue obra de mi padre. Desde que le informé que estaba en el ejército, él nunca contestó mis cartas- volteó a verlo, y entonces Aster se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero no podía definir si era por miedo, tristeza, o alivio. Jack negó con la cabeza de pronto, como negándose a un pensamiento o deseo-, él pudo haber impedido que me enlistaran y no lo hizo. ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que cayera precisamente con ustedes, que ya me estaban cuidando desde antes?

Aster no contestó nada, pues Jack no lo dejó ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta.

-A mí me parece que estuvo todo preparado. Incluso sospecho que North tuvo que ver en esto. Es como si…como si…

Como si todo hubiera sido una larga y calculada conspiración para que él terminara, siempre, en brazos de Aster. Pero no lo quiso decir así. Porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo dudando de lo que sentía, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo preguntándose a sí mismo, una y otra vez, qué tan verdaderos eran sus sentimientos, qué tanto correspondía realmente a lo que Aster sentía por él, qué tanto realmente podría decir que lo amaba y qué tanto de lo que sentía era producto de todo esto, de todo este plan, de toda esta puesta en escena, de toda esta… esta…

¡De toda esta maldita mierda!

-Jack…

-No lo sé, Aster.

Y él no podía ser más sincero en esos momentos. Por toda respuesta, Aster lo tomó de la mano y acunó rostro con su otra mano. Lo hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la suya; la seriedad en su rostro le impedía completamente cortar el suave contacto de sus miradas, radiante, electrizante. Jack se dejó acunar en sus brazos y escondió el rostro contra su cuello, su cuerpo, grande, cálido, era el lugar más seguro para él ahora.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo ahora.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- _Yo_ te protegeré. Jamás te dejaré solo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado… y si necesito encontrar alguna forma de comprobártelo sólo dime cuál es, qué puedo hacer por ti, qué puedo entregarte además de todo lo que ya te he dado...

Jack se separó de él y lo miró. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que las cosas podían tan fácilmente seguir ese curso? ¿Cómo podía garantizar algo así?

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las veces que había estado a punto de admitir sus sentimientos por él estuviera siendo sincero consigo mismo. Después de todo, había sido en los momentos más alarmantes y apremiantes, en los momentos en los que no quedaba otra opción, o al menos a él le parecía, que prepararse concienzudamente para el final. Por un lado, se decía que era lo correcto de hacer, que no podía irse de este maldito mundo sin admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta, con todo su corazón, al hombre que le había comprobado una y mil veces que el amor entre ellos existía y que era palpable y visible. Por otro lado, ahora se preguntaba si las circunstancias, el destino, y las manos intrusas de su padre y de North eran quienes injustamente lo habían llevado a este final, arrojándolo a las manos de este hombre sin su consentimiento y sin oponer ninguna resistencia ante él.

Aster lo miraba con una nota de desesperación en su rostro.

-Jack…. Jack, por lo que más quieras, no puedes decirme que estás dudando de nuevo.

-Yo…

-Jack… creía…antes habías estado a punto de….

Lo sujetó de los hombros fuerte, como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir. Miró fijamente sus ojos, como buscando una respuesta en ellos, la respuesta que Jack se estaba negando a darle ahora.

-Jack…

-Lo…lo siento, Aster, yo…yo necesito pensar…estoy confundido…

\- ¿Confundido?

-Sí…es decir, todo lo que me has dicho siempre…no logro terminar de comprender nada de lo que ha pasado, y yo solo…. no sé si todo lo que me has dicho, o lo que yo he dicho…- tropezaba con sus propias palabras, temblaba, su sangre se sentía caliente, sus dedos se sentían fríos, sus ojos estaban húmedos, su boca estaba seca-, ya no sé qué es verdad y qué no es, ¿qué tal si te has equivocado? ¿Qué tal si yo no soy…?

-Jack… ¿estás dudando de mi amor por ti?

Algo en Jack hizo explosión.

\- ¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que esto sea amor?!

\- ¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que _no_ lo sea?!

Hubo una larga, larga pausa en la que Jack no supo qué contestar. Un segundo después, se volvió a sentar a la orilla de la cama, y no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Aster corrió a su lado y tomó una de sus manos, esperando no haber cometido una tontería de nuevo.

Entonces, todo tomó forma dentro de su mente, y se dio cuenta de la clase de monstruo que había sido todo este tiempo.

Aster sabía que todo esto había sido difícil para Jack. Aun sabiendo lo que podía significar para él, lo había sacado por completo de todo lo que conocía y creía y lo había hecho enfrentar cosas que no cualquiera hubiera podido. Definitivamente, había sido injusto con él. Porque ahora que lo veía así, débil, vulnerable, roto, le daba la impresión de que había forzado a un niño fuera de su mundo de tranquilidad y lo había arrojado a un mundo desconocido y cruel, sin prevenirlo de manera alguna.

Solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando pudo darse un momento a sí mismo de pensar, y de no ser tan egoísta.

Porque en ese instante se hizo consciente de que toda esa protección, cuidado, amor y devoción que había mostrado por Jack en cualquier oportunidad, no eran más que muestras de la más cruel avaricia, del más completo egoísmo. Egoísmo, porque todo esto lo había hecho por lo que deseaba él, mas nunca pensó en lo que en verdad quería _Jack._

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, ahora se daba cuenta del mal que le había hecho en realidad. Se observó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que hizo lo posible por envolver a Jack en ese tan proclamado amor para impedirle escapar. Atrapándolo, para que su única opción en el momento preciso fuera aceptar sus sentimientos y arrojarse a sus brazos sin dudar.

Ahora que Bunny era capaz de ver esto detrás de la actitud de Jack, tan dudosa, tan dolorosa, no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo repararlo.

¿Cómo podía exigirle amor a Jack, cuando hace apenas unos meses él estaba convencido de que dos hombres no podían ser pareja? ¿Cómo podía culparlo de cualquier cosa, cuando había sido él quien lo había guiado hasta esto? Más bien, cuando lo había prácticamente manipulado.

Como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad sin casar, Jack jamás había tenido una pareja o amante, no había besado nunca a nadie, ni había tenido relaciones con nadie antes de estar con él. Bunny era quien había aprovechado la situación, había tomado esa inexperiencia e inocencia para su beneficio; desde su punto de vista, era casi un criminal.

La única cosa que consolaba sus pensamientos al respecto era pensar que después de todo, Jack había dado muestras de disfrutar todo lo que habían hecho. Pero después de unos momentos, los escasos momentos de alegría y bienestar se veían empañados con las veces que Jack sufrió y tuvo miedo, de él y por él. Todas las veces que había entregado todo de sí a pesar de estar de cara al abismo, a pesar de que Aster no tenía ninguna seguridad que darle a cambio salvo su supuestamente inalterable amor hacia él.

Aster lo había dejado a la deriva en incontables ocasiones. Lo había probado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. ¿Y aun así se sentía con derecho de pedir más?

No. Ya no más. No.

Iba a explicar. Iba a decirle lo que pensaba ahora, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta porque ahora, solo ahora, se estaba dando cuenta de lo titánico que había sido su error. Este joven, este _niño_ , había sucumbido totalmente a él, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y ya no daba para más. Y Bunny seguía pidiéndole más, más y más de todo lo que Jack ya no era capaz de encontrar, sentir, buscar, crear, dentro o fuera de sí mismo.

Bunny ya no podía pedirle más, Jack había alcanzado su límite.

Se dio cuenta de que, si presionaba un poco más, ese amor, si es que había llegado a serlo, se convertiría en odio en el momento en que Jack se diera cuenta de la clase de tirano que había sido con él.

Aunque esta iluminación repentina le provocó un peso de conciencia terrible, Bunny hizo un intento más por hablar. Pero la expresión de Jack lo detuvo.

Jack estaba completamente destrozado, pero no por las razones que Bunny creía.

Porque ahora Jack estaba peleando una guerra. Una guerra encarnizada, violenta y aparatosa contra sí mismo.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo? ¿Por qué su mente se negaba de una forma tan rotunda a permitirle sentir este amor por completo?

 _¿¡Por qué demonios?!_

Aunque se moría porque esas palabras salieran de su boca y llegaran hasta Aster, sus labios no se abrían, no permitían que las formulara, que al fin las liberara de su corazón. Su cuerpo entumido temblaba cada vez que intentaba hacerlo para al fin darse un momento de descanso. Su estómago se revolvía y sentía como si una arcada le destrozara la columna. Se sentía enfermo.

Había dejado toda su vida atrás. Había arriesgado todo una y mil veces, había renunciado a todo lo que daba por sentado y prácticamente había abandonado hasta su identidad, a su familia y amigos por estar con Aster, y ahora, ahora que era libre, ahora que podía, ¿por qué demonios no lo decía y ya? ¿Por qué no era tan simple solo arrojarse a sus brazos y ya?

¿Amarlo, dejarse amar, y ya? ¡Solo eso!

¡Solo eso, maldita sea!

Sin realmente pensar en ello, Jack apretó la mano de Aster y reunió suficiente energía apenas para respirar profundo y limpiar la lágrima llena de estrés, temor y ansiedad que no había podido bajar por su rostro.

Ambos abrieron los labios, apenas para poder hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciéndolos casi saltar de la impresión. Tooth apareció allí y no esperó un segundo para apremiar a ambos a moverse de la cama.

\- ¡Suban ahora, es una emergencia! - dijo al acercarse a ellos y tomarlos de las manos, jalando a ambos hasta que se pusieron de pie.

Bunny y Jack se miraron un momento antes de seguir a Tooth, que desapareció otra vez detrás de la puerta que daba hacia la parte superior del submarino, donde estaban los controles.

Una vez que estuvieron arriba, vieron que Tooth iba a su lugar con rapidez, se sentaba y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Necesitan que tome el lugar de alguno de ustedes? - preguntó Bunny al no entender lo que pasaba. Había una gran ansiedad en el comportamiento de los demás.

-No, ustedes dos siéntense y pónganse los cinturones- indicó North, y Sanderson les hizo una seña como confirmando la orden. Jack y Bunny obedecieron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro y aseguraron los cinturones alrededor de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Jack, y entonces Toothiana volteó a verlo.

-Hace unas horas vi algo en el radar y me dio la impresión de que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. No estaba segura así que lo manejamos con discreción.

En la parte superior de los controles había una pantalla. Sanderson la encendió con un control remoto y entonces Jack y Bunny pudieron ver más claramente los radares que sus compañeros tenían frente a ellos.

-Llevamos horas tratando de perderlo, pero cada vez es más evidente que no nos dejará ir- explicó ahora North. Jack centró su mirada en el radar y observó un punto rojo que seguía exactamente la misma ruta que ellos, aunque unos kilómetros atrás. El que el punto fuera rojo, indicaba que no era un vehículo que el submarino identificara. La voz de Toothiana lo perturbó por un instante.

-Ya notificamos a los demás para que lleven a los refugiados por otra ruta- completó ella-, nosotros por nuestra parte, estamos solos ahora. Si es necesario tendremos que defendernos.

Jack volteó a ver a Aster un momento, y él tomó su mano nuevamente, apretándola. Jack comprendió el mensaje; Aster lo quería tranquilo, quería que confiara. Jack se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que hacerlo. Estaría tranquilo y haría las cosas bien. Respiró profundo y devolvió el agarre de la mano de Aster en la suya.

De pronto, el submarino hizo un movimiento súbito. Jack se sintió saltar en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - alcanzó a preguntar antes de que el movimiento se repitiera. De no ser por el cinturón de seguridad, ya estaría en el suelo.

-Estamos en una zona llena de formaciones rocosas- explicó Bunny, viendo hacia la ventana que daba al exterior-, las están usando para perder a quien nos esté persiguiendo. Sujétate bien.

Sus manos no se habían soltado para nada. Jack asintió.

-No me sueltes.

No supo si lo dijo o lo pensó. Pero cuando Aster presionó aún más sus dedos contra los de él, sintió el miedo y la expectación agolparse en el tope de su estómago.

Los movimientos, bruscos, severos, se repitieron una y otra vez. Jack trataba de descifrar el trayecto que iban recorriendo, pero no era capaz de seguir con la mirada tal velocidad, sobre todo en un ambiente tan denso como la profundidad marina. Toothiana de alguna manera era capaz de seguir a ese ritmo, esquivando las columnas enormes de rocas que parecían haber sido puestas una encima de la otra por alguna fuerza exterior. La mujer no parecía respirar mientras hacía su trabajo. Sanderson y North trabajaban incesantemente, por lo que Jack entendió, estabilizando el resto del vehículo para no gastar demasiado combustible.

Jack volteó a ver a Aster, y su expresión serena y concentrada lo hizo calmar un poco los nervios que se habían apoderado de él. Respiró profundo y trató de focalizarse, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer activamente para ayudar en esos momentos, mantenerse tranquilo y neutral era algo que podía perfectamente hacer.

Aunque costara trabajo.

De pronto hubo otro movimiento brusco, una especie de golpe que desestabilizó aún más el submarino, que se hundió varios metros antes de poder tomar ritmo y velocidad otra vez. Jack intentó contener las náuseas.

North soltó un gruñido.

-Nos ataca- dijo, y en un momento volteó a ver a Sandy-, tendremos que defendernos.

Sandy se levantó de su asiento luego de haber soltado los controles que le correspondían, y caminó del otro lado de la habitación. Jack lo observó trabajar enfrente de una pantalla donde había un radar. Luego sintió un movimiento a su lado; Aster se había quitado los cinturones de seguridad y se había puesto de pie. Ahora estaba con Sanderson, y también se había puesto manos a la obra. Frente a ellos había un tablero de controles, mucho más sencillos que los que se usaban para conducir el submarino. Otro movimiento brusco los hizo rebotar en los asientos. Jack se agarró fuerte de donde pudo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Toothiana viendo hacia atrás-, es demasiado veloz, no puedo perderlo.

-Falta poco para llegar a la Barrera Oceánica. Si logramos darle una vez antes de llegar, no podrá alcanzarnos.

Sandy asintió y Jack comprendió entonces que los controles que iban a manejar él y Aster eran armas.

Hubo una vibración y un pequeño estallido, pues habían disparado. No acertaron.

Toothiana esquivó otro ataque, pero no vio que se iban a impactar en un costado contra una columna de piedra. La esquivó apenas lo suficiente para no dañar el vehículo, pero éste dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de detenerse y poder continuar. Jack se llevó una mano al estómago, nuevamente atacado por las náuseas.

Vino otra vibración, otro estallido y otra falla. Su perseguidor volvió a atacarlos y a Jack le pareció por una milésima de segundo que la imagen que se veía en la pantalla era tan nítida, que podía ver en el asiento del otro vehículo una silueta negra con ojos amarillentos, cazándolos sin cesar.

Nunca los había dejado en paz, ¿cierto?

Y jamás lo haría.

Aún si no era Pitch…sería su propio pasado. Sería Occident End. Serían todos sus miedos estúpidos, infundados, perfectamente abatibles pero que él no era capaz de contener ni olvidar.

El submarino viró de manera súbita y Jack sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de perderse así, era momento de guardar la calma y ya que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba un submarino, sabía que su única tarea por el momento sería guardar silencio y no estorbar.

…

Sanderson apuntó.

Recordó todas las veces que había confiado en Pitch en el pasado. Cuando creía que él estaba en favor de la causa y hasta se habían hecho amigos.

Recordó que habían compartido un sinnúmero de secretos relacionados con la Resistencia, que se habían preparado para trabajar juntos y dar un golpe fuerte y necesario al sistema. Recordó como años atrás, por culpa de Pitch, había estado al borde de la muerte y había tenido que soportar la vergüenza de ser la causa de un retraso de más de diez años en un plan que desde su concepción había parecido infalible.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la cantidad de veces que él y Pitch habían tenido encontronazos en los que se peleaban usando como arma todas las maneras en que uno podía echar de cabeza al otro frente al Gobierno, siempre llegando a un punto muerto en el que ni uno ni el otro podían dar un paso adelante o atrás sin que eso significara el fin de lo que habían estado defendiendo hasta el momento.

Se preguntó qué lo había hecho cambiar tan bruscamente sus ideas- y sus ideales. Qué había provocado este germen de maldad (subjetiva, pero maldad al fin) producirse en su interior. Se preguntó si eran verdad los rumores, de que Pitch había perdido una hija mientras estaba envuelto con la Resistencia.

Se preguntó si era por eso que los odiaba tanto.

Se preguntó también, vagamente, si había hecho bien en involucrar tanto a Jack en esto, considerando todos los encuentros que había tenido el muchacho con Pitch. Por un momento lo lamentó, le había tomado cierto cariño al joven y no le gustaba recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

 _Por esta causa. Por la Resistencia. Por un país que ni siquiera conocía._

 _Por haber sido envuelto en un plan tomando un lugar que jamás debió corresponderle._

Sandy sentía algo de culpabilidad al respecto. Después de todo, de él había sido la idea de que North llevara a Bunny la primera vez que visitaron a la familia Overland.

Sabía todo lo que podía pasar y aun así poco a poco, había conspirado tomando como beneficioso su involuntario silencio, acercándolos gradualmente a todos tomando a Jack como punto de apoyo, como un centro donde se pudiera concentrar el cariño paternal de North, la ternura malgastada de Toothiana y el amor que Bunny jamás había podido sentir en libertad. Todo, para que pudieran seguir teniendo razones para vivir, para continuar y culminar la misión, para lograr todo lo que llevaban años deseando y soñando con todas sus fuerzas.

Si Jack lo supiera, lo odiaría por completo.

Y era por eso que debía eliminar a Pitch _ahora_. Para que todo lo que había hecho, para que todas las manipulaciones que había planeado, para que todos los secretos y las mentiras que había dicho, tuvieran sentido ahora.

Para que pudieran llegar a casa y rehacer las vidas que todos estos años habían estado atrapadas por Occident End, y por la Resistencia.

Y quizás, en último término, para limpiar un poco su cansada, malgastada y sucia conciencia.

Sanderson disparó.

Y cuando vio en la lejanía un movimiento en falso de su eterno oponente, que causó que diera en el blanco sin problemas, sintió que un peso perpetuamente guardado al fin se soltaba de su pecho.

Pero no duró mucho. En el último instante, Pitch había logrado disparar también.

Un fuerte impacto se sintió de pronto debajo de ellos, y el piso se movió bajo sus pies y el submarino volvió a girar sobre sí mismo tantas veces a tal velocidad que Jack tuvo una sensación de caída impresionante, como si en lugar de estar debajo del agua estuvieran a miles de kilómetros en el aire, como si estuvieran cayendo al vacío en lugar de ir navegando en la reposada resistencia del océano.

El movimiento que hizo su cuerpo, tan rápido y fuerte, hizo que se lastimara con los cinturones de seguridad, pero una vez más, se imaginó que de no tenerlos ya se habría impactado contra una pared.

Una vez repuesta del golpe, Toothiana trató de recuperar el control del submarino, sin resultado.

\- ¡Golpeó uno de los motores! - anunció de pronto cuando entendió lo que pasaba-, perdemos energía. Estamos trabajando a un 80% de capacidad y sigue disminuyendo.

Bunny se acercó a Jack, como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Jack lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, comunicándose apenas con la mirada.

-Hay que disminuir la energía de todos los sistemas- dijo North, y luego de un momento las luces bajaron mucho. La temperatura disminuyó. Jack sintió un ligero mareo.

-No podemos bajar el suministro de oxígeno- protestó Toothiana y luego de un momento Jack comprendió que lo que había sentido era producto de aquella disminución.

-Nos acercamos a la Barrera Oceánica, no tenemos más opción Tooth-, Bunny se acercó y tomó el control del lugar que había dejado Sandy-, debemos prepararnos. Todas las reservas de energía deben ir al motor más potente que tengamos en este momento.

Después de unos momentos de tenso silencio, Jack pudo visualizar frente a él algo que apenas comprendió. A simple vista, parecía que una enorme muralla gris se alzaba frente a ellos. Cuando la vio bien, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una muralla.

En la Barrera Oceánica, el agua formaba miles de remolinos, poderosos y densos, que abarcaban desde el fondo del océano hasta la superficie. Era lo que debían atravesar.

Los micrófonos que daban al exterior hasta el momento no habían captado ningún sonido significativo. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse como una cascada, como una tormenta; agua golpeando contra agua en un muro de muerte que se prolongaba por un espacio que parecía infinito.

De pronto, todos dejaron los controles y se echaron para atrás en sus asientos, colocando perfectamente todos los dispositivos de seguridad alrededor de sus cuerpos.

-Estén preparados para el impacto-, anunció North, y redujo la aceleración del vehículo, subiendo la energía dirigida a los motores de potencia-, todos los dispositivos asegurados.

Sanderson y Toothiana asintieron.

Aster se sentó junto a Jack y luego de asegurar los cinturones, tomó una respiración profunda, y estiró su mano hacia él. Jack lo sujetó de la mano, con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando voltearon a verse, apenas entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado.

Sintió sus labios temblar, y luego toda su mandíbula, y todo su cuerpo.

Apretó aún más la mano de Aster en la suya y decidió que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría de mirarlo.

Mientras se observaban uno al otro, a Jack se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Aster también rio. Y cuando Jack vio la sonrisa en su rostro, sintió unas ganas infinitas de llorar. Aster jaló la mano de Jack hasta su rostro y la besó suavemente. El corazón de Jack tembló.

North dijo algo más, pero Jack no lo escuchó.

Entonces, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse dormido, agitado de un lado a otro sin que pudiera controlarlo en lo absoluto, y los ojos de Aster se convirtieron en dos cristales verdes, luego en dos manchas que Jack apenas podía distinguir entre la penumbra. Escuchó gritos y con esto solo pudo aumentar la fuerza en su mano cerrándose sobre la de Aster, era lo único real en ese momento, esa mano sólida depositada en la suya, sin alejarse, sin soltar.

Los cinturones alrededor de su cuerpo se sintieron cada vez más asfixiantes, su cabeza apenas podía mantenerse en su lugar a pesar de estar asegurada también contra el asiento.

Le pareció escuchar hablar a Aster, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que solo podía estar ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza. No había otro modo.

No lo había.

Luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Solo podía sentir el movimiento alrededor de él, escuchó de nuevo los gritos y perdió el agarre de la mano de Aster en la suya y en su cabeza los pensamientos ya no formaban palabras, ni siquiera imágenes, el pánico que sentía había reducido todo a sensaciones que viajaban por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso.

Sintió humedad en su rostro. Lágrimas. Pero no sabía si eran del miedo o si el movimiento violento las había arrancado de sus ojos. Tuvo miedo de vomitar, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer en ese momento.

Por un segundo se preguntó si ya estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente. Había un silencio tan profundo que por un momento le costó trabajo ubicar dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, qué había pasado, quién demonios era.

Por unos segundos todo a su alrededor parecía borroso. Pero momentos después, pudo mirar a su alrededor y distinguir el dolor de cuello que sentía, y como cada uno de sus huesos y músculos parecían necesitar reacomodarse antes de poder mover un solo dedo de sus manos.

Su visión se aclaró poco a poco, y cuando al fin pudo distinguir lo que había a su alrededor, se dio cuenta también de lo difícil que era respirar.

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y su estómago vacío. Su ropa sucia y su cuerpo adormecido. El dolor en la espalda y la sequedad en la garganta. Su mano entumecida y fría.

Se incorporó como pudo, deshaciéndose poco a poco de los cinturones que rodeaban su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó un ruido de pasos cerca de él

Sandy se acercó y lo miró. Parecía tan cansado como él, quizás mucho más.

Jack lo interrogó con la mirada, encontrándose completamente imposibilitado de producir palabra alguna. Pudo ver a su alrededor que North, Toothiana y Bunny estaban inconscientes, echados hacia atrás en sus asientos como si alguien los hubiera arrojado y ellos hubieran caído en esa posición por casualidad.

Mientras Jack estaba distraído, Sandy había escrito un mensaje en una hoja de papel. Se la acercó para que lo leyera.

 _No tenemos suficiente energía para usar los motores y los tanques de oxígeno al mismo tiempo. Reduciré la energía destinada al oxígeno y nos mantendré dormidos lo que resta del viaje para no consumir tanto. Si todo sale bien, llegaremos a una playa en unas cuantas horas._

Habiendo terminado de leer el párrafo, Jack miró a Sandy. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de poder preguntar.

\- ¿Y si algo sale mal?

Su voz, cansada, rasposa como pedazos de vidrio triturado, le sonó ajena a sí mismo.

Sanderson no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo y a desviar el rostro hacia un lado luego de unos segundos. Jack supuso que no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Volteó a ver a Bunny, y estiró su mano lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar la de él, que estaba tendida a un lado de su cuerpo como si no tuviera vida alguna, o al menos así le pareció a él. Por un momento tuvo miedo, pero después de un segundo, al notar el sutil movimiento de su cuerpo, su pecho de arriba abajo, suave, contenido, se tranquilizó.

-Aster…-susurró al tiempo que agitaba su mano con la suya, presionando fuerte-, Aster…despierta…

Aster se movió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para despertar del todo. Jack apretó los labios e intentó de nuevo.

-Aster, despierta por favor…solo un momento…

Jack comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo, un momento después, Aster comenzó a mover un poco la cabeza, luego el resto de su cuerpo, poco a poco, hombros, brazos, manos y piernas, para finalmente abrir los ojos, apenas lo suficiente para demostrarle a Jack que estaba despierto; movió sus dedos contra la mano de Jack e hizo todo lo posible por que sus miradas se conectaran; que se mantuvieran así mientras fuera posible.

Jack se sintió aliviado al observar el esfuerzo que aún podía hacer.

-J-Jack…

-Shh…guarda energía-, Jack comenzó a sentir que le era más pesado y más difícil mantenerse despierto-, solo quería decir que te amo.

 _Antes de que sea muy tarde._

Aster lo miró y sonrió. Jack también sonrió. Se sentía terriblemente feliz.

Y tenía tanto miedo.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Pero ya no era miedo de morir.

Simplemente era miedo de no volver a ver a Aster si moría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aster ignoró el dolor en su brazo lo más que pudo mientras se quitaba los cinturones de seguridad. Buscó entre sus ropas una pastilla y la tragó así, sin agua. Se talló los ojos con las manos un momento antes de que Toothiana y North se levantaran también de sus asientos, al parecer tan exhaustos y confundidos como él. Sanderson estaba sentado frente a los controles, con la cabeza recargada contra la orilla del tablero, aun profundamente dormido, o al menos eso le pareció a simple vista.

Aster vio tirada en el suelo la nota que Sanderson le había mostrado a Jack horas antes, y poco a poco la imagen se formó en su cabeza y comprendió perfectamente lo ocurrido.

Volteó a ver a Jack, aún inconsciente, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, llegaron a sus oídos los ruidos del micrófono exterior, que Toothiana acababa de activar.

Se escuchaba un sonido difícil de describir, pero que él conocía perfectamente bien, desde las memorias de su primera infancia. Un sonido largo y profundo, fuerte y ensordecedor, abrumador, lleno, saturado, casi oscuro.

Luego vinieron las olas y el submarino se meció con suavidad.

-Emergimos a la superficie…- dijo North de repente, su voz ahogada en emoción y asombro-…estamos cerca de una playa…

Aster casi jadeó en su respiración agitada por algo que no supo identificar salvo como una insondable alegría. Corrió hacia uno de los paneles de control y activó las turbinas del submarino con la poca energía que quedaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, vieron una orilla, y a lo lejos, un faro que parecía haber estado esperando por siglos su llegada.

North dejó salir una exclamación de júbilo, y un segundo después Toothiana lo abrazó con fuerza desmedida. Cuando se soltaron, se acercaron a Sanderson, tratando de despertarlo para que compartiera su alegría, pero al intentar varias veces y fracasar, Toothiana le tocó la frente y el grito horrorizado que produjo entonces les erizó la piel a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Está congelándose! ¡Dios mío, creo que está…!

\- ¡No, no digas eso, no lo está…! - North se acercó y también lo tocó.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio antes de que North maldijera y abriera la compuerta que daba al exterior, que hizo un ruido metálico y terrible. Tomó a Sanderson como pudo y lo sacó de ahí, seguido rápidamente por Toothiana.

Mientras, Bunny se acercó a Jack, y al verlo aún inconsciente, tuvo miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado, pero al tocar su frente y sentir su piel tibia contra su mano se sintió más tranquilo.

Le quitó los cinturones que lo aseguraban a la silla y lo levantó con cuidado. Se dio la vuelta y se lo acomodó en la espalda, sujetando uno de sus muslos con una mano, y con la otra, manteniendo sus delicados brazos bien agarrados alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando salió, levantó la mirada y apreció el día precioso que se extendía ante él. La playa tranquila, el sol, cuyos rayos no eran crueles como en Occident End, sino suaves, la brisa fresca, la sensación de que todo al fin estaba cambiando.

Y ahí estaban, con un compañero al parecer muy grave, y ellos, recién fugados de un país donde se habían sentido presos por todas sus vidas. A su espalda, traía consigo al único que podía considerar como inocente de toda esta historia; al ser más hermoso, que había llenado su corazón de amor en todas sus expresiones.

-Aster…

Sintió un escalofrío delicioso cuando el aliento de Jack chocó contra su nuca. Ya se había metido en el agua, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, pero el mar estaba tan tranquilo en ese momento que podía caminar con cierta facilidad, aun llevando consigo su preciosa carga.

Los brazos de Jack se movieron ligeramente, como si quisiera que lo soltara, pero Bunny no lo permitió. Siguió caminando, observando con preocupación como unos metros más adelante, North y Toothiana llevaban a Sandy.

-Jack…mira hacia allá-, la voz de Aster era baja, tranquila. Quería que Jack entendiera. Que pudiera comenzar a ver las cosas como él-, en ese faro…debe haber algo para comunicarnos. Pediremos ayuda.

Detrás del faro, a unos metros, se extendía una larga extensión de árboles tropicales que hicieron a Aster sonreír. Sintió a Jack acurrucándose contra su espalda y tuvo que apretar los labios cuando lo sintió esconder el rostro en su cuello.

.

.

.

Pasaron casi tres horas refugiados en el faro antes de que tres helicópteros del gobierno llegaran por ellos. Una vez arriba, fueron informados de que los submarinos con refugiados habían llegado apenas un poco antes que ellos a las costas, y que ya habían sido llevados a distintos refugios donde se les daría hospedaje por un tiempo antes de darles lo necesario para que comenzaran sus nuevas vidas.

Tsar Lunar, el presidente de Oriental End, también conocido por su nombre clave Man in the Moon o Manny, los recibió en una especie de base secreta donde les informó el estado actual de la situación.

La declaración de Guerra de Bunnymund a nombre del país, además del desastre de la Gran Fábrica, habían llegado ya a los altos mandos del gobierno de Occident End. El siguiente paso era intervenir a La Computadora, y seguir adelante con la guerra que ya no podían echar atrás.

La mentira en la que se había basado toda la organización de Occident End durante décadas, ahora era más real que nunca.

Bunnymund había actuado por instinto, pero Manny no lo riñó porque, aunque se apresuró un poco, solo estaba siguiendo adelante con los planes que habían sido concebidos con gran anticipación.

Por el momento, ellos tendrían dos semanas para descansar y recuperarse. Se informaría de su llegada a la comunidad, pero no darían entrevistas ni se tomarían fotografías antes de un evento oficial, en el que darían sus discursos de presentación ante el país e informarían del nuevo estado de Guerra.

North, Bunny, Toothiana, Sanderson y Jack serían parte muy importante del ejército de Oriental End ahora. Porque no solo serían las fuerzas tácticas o los miembros de mayor jerarquía; serían un recordatorio constante para la población de todo lo que podían lograr.

Servirían para que la gente no tuviera miedo a esta Guerra.

Aún había muchos refugiados qué rescatar y mucha tiranía qué derrocar.

Durante toda la entrevista, Jack se mantuvo en silencio.

.

.

.

Bunny entró a la habitación, buscando a tientas la cama, sacándose pesadamente los zapatos, estirando felinamente la espalda antes de meterse en la cama y buscar con sus brazos, despacio, con cuidado para no despertarlo, a Jack.

Les habían dado habitaciones de lujo en el mejor hotel de la Capital. Todo era para crear expectación. Afuera, se amontonaban las cámaras de los noticieros, los periódicos, las revistas de moda, y un sinfín de reporteros, celebridades e incluso simples curiosos, esperando la más mínima muestra de quienes ahora, casi dos semanas después de su llegada, eran los héroes de todo el país.

Aún no había una historia oficial, pero se había filtrado mucha información a los medios, que comenzaban a armar una historia más disparatada que la otra, haciendo y deshaciendo pasajes de una aventura que ni los mismos protagonistas conocían por completo.

Se sabía que todos excepto Jack habían nacido en Oriental End. Se sabía que Bunny tenía un brazo prostético, que North y Toothiana tenían familia esperándolos de regreso, que Sanderson apenas se estaba recuperando de lo que fuera que le había pasado durante la travesía.

Se sabía cuáles habían sido sus ocupaciones y oficios antes de ser militares, se sabía de sus relaciones inter grupales, se sabía cuáles eran sus especialidades y sus logros, se sabía cuáles eran sus cargos dentro de la Resistencia.

Se sabía que había _algo_ entre Bunny y Jack.

Pero aparte de todo esto, casi toda la información que circulaba eran chismes inventados para llenar los vacíos que generaban las pocas verdades que se conocían.

A Manny no le molestaba. La expectación solo hacia todo esto mucho más entretenido para el público y eso era algo que podía ser beneficioso.

Bunny regresaba esa noche de su última revisión. Tenía que ser a estas horas porque era la manera más fácil de sacarlo del hotel y llevarlo al hospital, y luego traerlo de regreso.

La primera noche se había llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Jack ahí, esperando por él. Pero a partir de entonces, no se separaron un instante, salvo para las revisiones, por supuesto.

Jack no despertó cuando Bunny llegó a su lado, y a él le pareció bien así, no quería que perdiera sus horas de sueño. Jack había pasado días y días frente a la computadora, viendo televisión y leyendo periódicos, absorbiendo toda la información que le fuera posible sobre este lugar que era completamente nuevo y desconocido para él, asombrándose cada vez que descubría una prueba más de que no eran un pueblo barbárico sediento de guerra como le enseñaron desde que era niño en Occident End- la misma historia que se les decía a todos, de hecho- sino que era un pueblo grande, rico, repleto de culturas y de gente que no sabía por dónde empezar a conocer.

También había gastado horas haciendo su discurso. No sabía qué decir, nunca había sido demasiado bueno expresándose y esto…esto era bastante intimidante.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera. Aster dormitó hasta que sintió a Jack removerse debajo de él. Fingió que seguía dormido mientras Jack se cambiaba de posición, de manera que pudo acomodar la cabeza contra su pecho y mantenerlo así, abrazado a él, besando su sien y acariciando perezosamente su cabello mientras su mente aún somnolienta luchaba por emerger a la realidad.

Aster sonrió cuando las manos de Jack se pasearon por su cabeza, y se relajó al sube y baja de su pecho al respirar y el suave susurro de su corazón latiendo contra su oído. Una de las manos de Jack bajó hacia su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la consulta?

Adoraba como su voz se volvía más profunda y rasposa cuando despertaba.

-Bien. Si no siento molestias en los próximos tres días querrá decir que funcionó el tratamiento.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a ir?

Aster soltó una risa.

-Quizás en unos cinco años.

El pecho de Jack se agitó suavemente con la risa que dejó salir de sus labios. Había algo más en esa risa, en la de ambos. La sensación de que poco a poco todo iba cayendo en su lugar, donde siempre debió haber estado.

Unos débiles rayos de sol comenzaron a caer por la ventana, pero ellos se quedaron así un par de horas más.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana les llevaron el desayuno y los periódicos del día. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Aster tomó los periódicos y se sentó con ellos en el suelo, para poder tenerlos extendidos frente a él cómodamente. Seleccionó uno, leyó el encabezado y la carcajada que emitió hizo que Jack volteara hacia él; había comenzado a revisar lo que llevaba escrito de su discurso y cada vez que volvía a leerlo se ponía más nervioso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Parece que te pedí matrimonio el día que nos fugamos de Occident End- sonrió Bunny mientras le pasaba el periódico. Jack lo tomó y por su parte, leyó el encabezado-, todo indica que nos casamos hace tres días, por la madrugada para que nadie se enterara.

-Fue cuando te acompañé a una de tus revisiones…- observó Jack-, pareciera que nunca dejan de vigilarnos.

-Se detendrán cuando las versiones oficiales salgan a la luz.

Con esto, Bunny dio por cerrado el asunto y se entretuvo hojeando el resto de los periódicos, pero no para enterarse de lo que decían de ellos, sino para informarse de cómo iban las cosas en su país, el único lugar al que jamás había dejado de llamar hogar.

La verdad era que ese encabezado lo había inquietado un poco. Lo suyo con Jack aún no era todo lo oficial que podía ser. Y no sabía si podía pedírselo.

La cara de su amado al leer el periódico tampoco le había dado demasiadas pistas; Jack había mantenido una expresión tan perfectamente neutral que rayaba en la frialdad.

Decidió no dejarle notar su nerviosismo. Jack tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, después de todo.

-Solo faltan dos días-, había repetido en incontables ocasiones, y Bunny no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para tranquilizarlo.

.

.

.

El día anterior a la ceremonia, Sandy había pedido a Jack que fuera a su habitación. Jack sabía que él seguía reposando, así que no le sorprendió que no fuera él mismo a buscarlo, sino que le mandara el mensaje por medio de uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Sandy descansaba en la cama, con una máscara de oxígeno asistiéndolo para respirar. A Jack le impactó por demás su estado debilitado y se preguntó si esto sería algo permanente.

Antes de que llegara a sentarse a lado de la cama como tenía planeado, Sandy le hizo una seña hacia un costado, donde sobre la mesa de noche, había un pequeño fajo de hojas de papel. Jack tomó las hojas y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una carta para él. Una carta de Sandy para él.

 _Jack, antes de que tomes más decisiones tan graves como las que ya has tomado, hay muchas cosas que debes saber-,_ leía la primera línea, y Jack siguió leyendo hasta la última palabra sin detenerse un instante. En la carta Sanderson le daba un relato pormenorizado de todos sus pasos en la Resistencia, cuándo conoció a los padres de Jack, cómo les dio a conocer la organización en la que estaba involucrado. También contaba cómo había convencido a North de que los visitara y de que llevara a Bunny con él; cómo antes de eso, Sandy había visto a Jack de lejos y había concebido en su cabeza que tal vitalidad, tal luz, quizás servirían para iluminar un poco a Bunny, que entonces era un niño, y cómo a partir de entonces había movido los hilos discretamente hasta alcanzar este desenlace. Jack no sabía que Sandy había sido el consejero silencioso de todos en esta aventura. Él era el único que sabía todo, todo el tiempo. Sabía de las veces que se había encontrado con Bunny y en qué situaciones, sabía de los acosos de Pitch y de la posición que éste había adquirido en la Gran Fábrica desde mucho antes que ellos, sabía perfectamente lo que Bunny sentía y lo que Jack empezaba a sentir, y había estado hablando con todos, moviendo a Toothiana a ser comprensiva, a North para que lo apoyara todo el tiempo y que lo alabara en presencia de Bunny tan frecuente como fuera posible. Había sido Sandy quien había alterado el registro de Jack en el ejército para que estuviera en la GC-P y no en la GC-M, para crear mayor tensión entre él y Bunny, y había sido él y solamente él quien había animado a Jamie a ir a buscar a Jack, el día en que los encontró a él y a Bunnymund besándose por los pasillos.

Por último, cerraba la carta pidiéndole perdón a Jack por la manera en que su plan había manipulado su destino y toda su vida.

Jack levantó la mirada y observó la expresión de Sanderson, agobiado por la culpa.

Dentro de su mente, sus más grandes miedos se habían confirmado; lo que sentía ahora, la manera en que su vida había sido marcada ahora, había sido todo derivado de un plan, y de una largamente planeada manipulación.

Y, sin embargo, las palabras que a continuación salieron de sus labios no fueron actuadas ni tenían pisca alguna de mentira.

-No hay nada qué perdonar, Sandy-, él volteó a verlo, sorprendido por lo que le decía-, puede que hayas manipulado algunas cosas que sucedieron, pero había algo que tú no podías manejar: el hecho de que Aster y yo nos enamoráramos. Pudimos habernos odiado o simplemente ser indiferentes desde un principio, y en ese caso por más que nos acercaran no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero ocurrió todo, y aunque no lo creas, no podría dejar de estar agradecido por eso.

En este punto Jack levantó una de sus manos, y la puso sobre la mano de Sandy, concentrando todo el aprecio que sentía hacia él en ese suave agarre.

-Eres mi amigo y aunque ahora me siento un poco raro con todo esto, pronto me sentiré mejor. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sandy sonrió; la sonrisa más llena de agradecimiento que Jack hubiera visto en toda su vida, y después de un largo rato, se quedó dormido.

Jack le dejó escrita una nota dándole las gracias de nuevo, explicándole algunas de sus ideas y pensamientos actuales y lo que pensaba hacer en adelante para su vida. Esperaba que así, sabiendo que Jack estaba bien, Sandy dejara de sentirse culpable, y quizás pudiera recuperarse mejor que hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Jack no supo qué pensar cuando la ola de luces enceguecedoras y preguntas mezcladas y remezcladas le dieron vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando entraron al salón para la ceremonia, las cosas aún no se terminaban de aclarar en su cabeza.

Fueron acomodados en una mesa especial. Frente a ellos, el salón adornado elegantemente, parecía totalmente ajeno a todo lo que habían conocido hasta el momento. Los invitados eran caras desconocidas totalmente para ellos, y Jack no pudo dejar de tomar la mano de Aster mientras esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia.

Tsar Lunar fue recibido con una gran ovación, y comenzó el evento haciendo un resumen de la historia de la Guerra entre los Países Aliados de Oriente (el verdadero nombre de Oriental End, pocas veces usado como tal) y Occident End, que había derivado en que muchos ciudadanos quedaran varados en aquél país sin oportunidad de regresar, aislados y en muchas ocasiones torturados y asesinados sin misericordia. La guerra por comenzar era una respuesta al gobierno tirano de Occident End, era un intento de libertar a todo el que quisiera libertad; de dar una nueva vida a todos aquellos que no habían tenido elección alguna.

Manny terminaba su discurso presentando a los protagonistas de aquella historia:

-Sanderson Mansnoozie y Toothiana Queen, Capitanes Primeros de la Resistencia.

Tooth y Sandy se pusieron de pie y aceptaron la ovación.

-Nicholas St. North e E. Aster Bunnymund, Generales al mando de las Divisiones Norte y Sur de la Resistencia.

North y Aster también se pusieron de pie y recibieron un sinnúmero de aplausos.

-Jackson Overland; el único no nacido en nuestro país. Teniente General de la División de Reclutas.

Cuando Jack se puso de pie, creyó por un momento que no iba a aguantar. Jamás había escuchado algo tan ensordecedor en su vida como aquellas ovaciones.

Luego vinieron los discursos, en los que cada uno dio una explicación rápida de sus vidas y de cómo habían terminado formando parte de la Resistencia. Tenían historias similares; cada uno llegó a Occident End por algún infortunio y se habían quedado con la esperanza de regresar algún día a su hogar. Sanderson, a falta de capacidad para hacer un discurso, presentó un video con una serie de fotografías y texto explicando su perspectiva de las cosas. Algunas de las imágenes eran tan crueles que la audiencia se mostró extremadamente conmovida.

Bunny no dio un discurso demasiado largo. A su parecer, no había mucho qué decir al respecto; se limitó a contar los hechos objetivamente y a explicar que su motivación había sido el amor a sus padres, y otro amor que había surgido mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado; admitió frente a todos esos desconocidos que, de no ser por ese amor, probablemente en ese momento estaría muerto, no tanto por los peligros a los que se había enfrentado sino porque, a falta de ese amor, no habría tenido fuerzas para luchar. Aún ahora, luchaba por ese amor. Si seguía adelante era por ese amor, aunque había aceptado que, si terminaba perdiéndolo, siempre lo tendría en mente, para poder continuar con esta pelea.

Jack se puso de pie y llegó al podio cuando fue su turno. Sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer. Las palabras de Aster resonaron en sus oídos. Le habían llegado fuerte.

Pasó un largo rato en silencio frente a todo el público que lo veía fijamente, esperando. Una luz le daba en el rostro.

Jack se dio cuenta de lo incómodo de aquel silencio cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Manny entre el público. Finalmente, tosió como aclarándose la garganta y tomó en sus manos el papel que había escrito para ayudarse a hablar. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, pero trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo.

-Si me ven nervioso es porque dudo que después de esto me quieran dar la ciudadanía-, comentó sonriendo, y un pequeño grupo de risas salió del público. Esto lo calmó lo suficiente para continuar hablando-. Como ya lo han mencionado, yo no nací aquí sino en Occident End. Realmente no podría explicar todo lo que me pasó para llegar aquí, porque fueron cosas que hasta el momento yo mismo estoy terminando de comprender. Crecí pensando, creyendo, en muchas cosas que de un día para otro resultaron ser mentira. En Occident End creíamos que la Guerra llevaba años, y vivíamos con miedo de esa Guerra, haciendo todo para esa Guerra, para mantener el orden, para que nuestro Gobierno no tuviera problemas con nosotros mientras se defendían de un país que desconocía por completo. Hace unos meses creía que este país estaba lleno de maldad, y le temía de la misma manera en que el Gobierno quería. Ahora comprendo que siempre vi las cosas desde el ángulo equivocado, que mi corazón siempre estuvo atrapado y encerrado por ese miedo.

Jack se quedó callado un momento y bajó la hoja de papel, decidiendo que ya no la necesitaba. Estaba planeado que tardara aproximadamente cinco minutos, pero sabía que apenas iba a aguantar unos segundos más. Bajó la vista, respiró profundo y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Pero alguien liberó mi corazón. Yo siempre dudé, siempre me negué y me resistí y actué como un necio una y otra vez, pero él no descansó hasta abrirme los ojos. Y ese alguien debe saber que no volveré a dudar, que jamás dejaré de estarle agradecido, que jamás dejaré de luchar y que jamás dejaré de amarle, pase lo que pase. Quiero quedarme con él. Quiero quedarme aquí, y quiero quedarme con esa persona para siempre.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Jack ignoró por completo los aplausos, todos ellos, y volteó a la mesa donde estaban los demás, pero Aster no estaba allí.

Con paso dudoso, se acercó, Toothiana se puso de pie, lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Salió por la puerta trasera, ve por él-, urgió con evidente emoción-, no tienen nada qué hacer aquí, yo le explicaré a Manny, ahora vete.

Jack miró a North y a Sandy, que lo miraban sonrientes, y salió de allí corriendo.

.

.

.

Iba a atravesar la puerta de la salida cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, y luego de eso, su cuerpo chocó contra otro, y los brazos de Aster lo rodearon y lo sujetaron con fuerza, con más fuerza que nunca, negado por completo a dejarle ir.

Jack rio contra su pecho. Presionó aún más sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Salir de una ceremonia tan importante…es impropio de un oficial de alto rango, General.

Aster suspiró de manera resignada y besó su cabello. Parecía que iba a hacer el intento por regresar, pero Jack no lo dejó moverse.

-Llévame a casa.

.

.

.

Abordaron el pequeño auto que Manny les había conseguido unos días antes, y Jack se relajó contra el asiento mientras Aster comenzaba a conducir. Cuando notó que tardaban mucho en llegar al hotel, preguntó, y todo lo que Aster hizo fue sonreír y recomendarle que durmiera un rato, que tenía una sorpresa para él.

Jack, que estaba exhausto por los nervios que llevaba sintiendo las últimas dos semanas y que apenas habían sido liberadas de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar y se quedó dormido sin problemas.

Despertó cuando sintió la mano de Aster en su hombro, anunciándole que habían llegado a su destino.

Jack abrió la portezuela del auto y vio ante sí la playa.

Lucía tan hermosa… la noche, la luna, las estrellas, el mar inmenso frente a él, la brisa fresca en su cabello. Bajó del auto, se quitó corbata, saco y zapatos y calcetines, y Bunny hizo lo mismo. La arena bajo sus pies. La risa de Jack resonó deliciosa entre el viento que golpeaba el cuerpo de Aster.

Jack corrió hasta la orilla y se levantó las perneras de los pantalones hasta la rodilla, sintiendo el agua en su piel. Después de dos semanas encerrado casi por completo en el hotel, Jack sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

Aster llegó tras él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Jack se dejó llevar por el abrazo y se hundió en él, se mezcló, se fundió en esos brazos y por un momento deseo jamás tener que separarse.

\- ¿Aster?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya…te dije que te amo.

-Sí Jack, lo recuerdo.

-Y que me quedaré contigo…

-Lo dijiste ante las cámaras y en un micrófono Jack.

-Bien, entonces te lo diré ahora- Jack se dio la vuelta y miró a Aster a los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como hace mucho que no sonreía de verdad-, te amo, Aster. Te amo con todo mi corazón, ya lo he entendido, te he amado desde antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez, creo que te amo desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, te amo desde que apareciste en mi casa y jugamos juntos, te amo desde que me acompañaste sin hacerme ningún daño y te quedaste dormido a mi lado sin pensar en mi como un problema, o como un fenómeno….-, un sollozo se atoró en su garganta, recordando aquellos días en que no tenía amigos, en que tenía miedo de todo y de todos, y como Aster había aparecido y se había comunicado con él como nadie lo había hecho antes, habiendo recordado de golpe, tiempo atrás, todas esas imágenes, aunque habiendo intentado suprimirlas por miedo, ahora las disfrutaba libres, y las comprendía, y las agradecía-, perdóname por ser tan necio, tan terco. Déjame quedarme contigo, déjame amarte, por favor.

Por toda respuesta, Bunny lo abrazó fuerte, y besó su rostro con adoración, en cualquier parte que sus labios pudieran alcanzar.

-Quédate conmigo, Jack. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso largo, pasional y demandante, pero antes de que Bunny pudiera profundizarlo, Jack se inclinó un poco y con sus manos salpicó toda el agua que pudo hasta su rostro.

Aún un poco sorprendido, Bunny hizo lo mismo, y al cabo de un rato reían con todas sus fuerzas, jugando en el agua como dos niños, ebrios del amor que sentían y de la libertad que tenían ahora para sentirlo.

.

.

.

Jack estaba ya bastante somnoliento y exhausto por toda la actividad física de jugar y competir contra su amado.

Tomados de la mano, Jack juraba que caminaban hacia el auto, pero en lugar de llegar ahí, Aster se detuvo en algún momento y volteó hacia él.

-Espera un momento-, tomó la corbata, floja alrededor de su cuello, y la usó para cubrirle a Jack los ojos-. Tengo algo para ti.

Jack estaba muy cansado para protestar, así que se limitó a sonreír cuando Aster lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó así. Jack se recargó contra su hombro, pensando que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido por el movimiento suave de su amante al caminar.

El movimiento cambió un poco, y Jack se dio cuenta de que estaban subiendo escaleras. Ahora su curiosidad despertó con bastante fuerza.

Aster no lo dejó en el suelo.

-Quítate la corbata.

Jack la retiró de sus ojos y se encontró entonces frente a una puerta. La corbata cayó al suelo.

-E…esto…

-Me pediste que te trajera a casa. Pensé que te gustaría. Manny nos debe bastante y esto fue parte del pago, ¿qué te parece?

Jack se había quedado sin palabras. Al menos por fuera, parecía rústica, cálida y hermosa. Estaba cerca de la playa, tan cerca que podía escuchar los murmullos de las olas a sus espaldas. El sueño que sentía se disipó por completo, y volteó a ver a Aster como si no pudiera creer lo que había ante sí. Aster sonrió, y le besó suavemente la nariz. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una llave, con cuidado para no dejar caer a Jack, y la usó para abrir la puerta.

Cuando estuvo abierta, entró con Jack en brazos y luego cerró tras de sí.

Por dentro, se parecía mucho a lo que Jack esperaba. No había demasiados lujos, pero era un lugar hogareño, donde perfectamente podía imaginarse tranquilo, viviendo una vida feliz.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Aster, conmovido, no queriendo que se escaparan las lágrimas, y en cambio, se esforzó por que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su rostro.

\- ¿Y la habitación? – preguntó con gran inocencia en su voz-, ¿dónde dormiremos, Aster?

Aster le sonrió y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Había por lo menos tres habitaciones, pero él abrió una de ellas y fue ahí donde entró.

Era hermosa, saturada de cosas, pero confortable y cálida, todo lo que Jack quería. Aster lo dejó en el suelo y Jack corrió a la ventana, desde donde se veía la playa, con la luna, y casi pudo distinguir las pisadas y las marcas de sus juegos minutos atrás. El hecho de que la casa hubiera sido construida en alto, para evitar que la marea la cubriera, mejoraba más todavía la preciosa imagen que tenía ante sí. Dormir y despertar a diario con esta vista…

Este era su hogar. Esta era su casa ahora, su lugar, el lugar que iba a compartir con Aster.

Aster. Su amor verdadero, la única persona que había encontrado un corazón que había llegado a dudar que tuviera.

-Es perfecto, Aster. Gracias.

-No tienes qué agradecer, Jack. Es algo que nos hemos ganado. Después de tanto …. ya va siendo hora de que todo esté en su lugar.

-Tienes razón.

Jack caminó hasta Aster y lo abrazó. Aster lo abrazó de regreso y lo guio hasta la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse y después de semanas de no estar realmente juntos, como querían, hicieron el amor, tierno, lento, dulce. Las dudas se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos, sus pieles, sus corazones, sus respiraciones. Y no iban a parar, porque no estaban aún saciados del otro y quizás jamás lo estarían.

 _Este es mi lugar._

.

.

.

Había pasado ya casi un mes. Jack despertó con la respiración de Aster contra su nuca. Aún tenía noches malas frecuentemente, pero habían disminuido bastante y esta había sido una de esas noches que su amante dormía hasta el amanecer sin problema alguno. Jack recargó un poco más la espalda y el resto de su cuerpo contra el frente de Aster, sintiendo aún algo de humedad pegajosa de sus actividades de la noche anterior.

Desde que Jack era consciente de que ya no tenían que esconderse para estar juntos, se habían vuelto más frecuentes y mucho más… creativos, por así decirlo, en sus asuntos íntimos. El roce de la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas amarradas a su espalda se lo recordó. Le dolían los brazos.

Pero no cambiaría nada porque sus noches- y a veces días- de amor con Aster eran algo que no podía simplemente dejar ir.

-Perdona pequeño. Ahora te libero.

Jack suspiró cuando sus muñecas estuvieron libres y agradeció infinitamente los brazos de Aster alrededor de su cuerpo, su rostro asomándose por encima de su hombro, besando aquí y allá, sus piernas acariciando las de él y su miembro apoyado perezosamente contra su trasero. Jack sonrió con gran deleite cuando le tomó las muñecas y las besó, una y luego la otra.

-No deberías dejar que me quede dormido si estás atado- le dijo entonces, y Jack levantó los hombros.

-No importa, no lo noté hasta que desperté.

Se quedaron en silencio, enredados cuidadosamente, quizás aún un poco drogados en las sensaciones de placer y confort que no habían dejado de experimentar en cada oportunidad.

Porque…

-Aster, he estado pensando.

\- ¿En qué, amor? - besando su hombro, Bunny no estaba demasiado consciente de nada, pero la voz de Jack, de pronto plagada de inquietud, lo obligó a poner atención.

-Dentro de poco tendremos que ir al frente. La guerra no hizo más que empezar y yo… dios. Estoy preocupado. Mucho.

-Lo sé, pero debes pensar en lo que ganaremos si luchamos- repuso Aster, sabiendo que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.

-Ya no sé si valga la pena…

-Valdrá la pena- le interrumpió-, porque podrás volver a ver a tus padres, a tu hermana y a Jamie. Porque liberarás a miles de personas que están sufriendo. Porque no tienes idea de la cantidad de amantes que tuvieron que esconderse para poder estar juntos como nosotros lo hicimos, y que si logramos hacer esto, serán libres como nosotros lo somos.

Jack pareció hundirse en la cama. Bunny lo obligó a darse la vuelta y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, le sujetó la barbilla y lo obligó a seguir mirándolo.

-Hey, escúchame, ¿sí? Valdrá la pena. Y pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, jamás voy a dejarte, lo prometo. Y algún día, tendrás la vida que siempre quisiste, una vida tranquila, con una familia que te ama, estaremos aquí donde nadie te diga que eres un fenómeno y donde todos sepan lo que vales.

Jack suspiró. Tenía que creerle a Bunny. Él nunca le había mentido y no tenía que empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-Está bien. Pero no tienes…no tienes que prometerme nada. Mientras estemos juntos, yo estaré bien.

Aster besó su frente y habló contra su piel.

-Igual te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Jack resistió las ganas de salir corriendo cuando llegaron a la base militar donde se reunirían con las distintas facciones del ejército.

Besó a Aster dos o tres veces antes de que alguien pudiera verlos, pues era impropio según el protocolo, pero era que Jack necesitaba fuerzas para poder pasar por esto.

La Guerra había comenzado recién, pero igual su historia con Aster, juntos ahora y definitivamente, y no la iba a dejar acabar por nada del mundo.

Se casarían esta misma noche, en una ceremonia pequeña, antes de partir oficialmente a la Guerra. Pensó que en un par de meses podrían tomar un descanso y volver a casa, así que mientras eso pasaba, tendrían que vivir.

Solo eso. Vivir.

Ignorando el protocolo por completo, Aster tomó la mano de Jack y así, entraron juntos al área de entrenamiento donde se reunirían con el ejército.

-General E. Aster Bunnymund y Teniente Jackson Overland.

El saludo militar reglamentario hizo que Jack respirara profundo ante la responsabilidad que ahora tenía sobre sus hombros.

Pero pronto, la mano de Aster presionó de nuevo la suya, y Jack gracias a esto se sintió más completo y fuerte que nunca.

Podía enfrentar hasta a un dios.

Porque mientras estuvieran juntos, nada podría contra ellos. Occident End no había podido, Pitch no había podido.

Ahora solo eran ellos dos.

Aster amaba a Jack, y Jack ahora comprendía que siempre había amado a Aster.

Cuando al fin aceptó sus sentimientos…

No había sido demasiado tarde.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!_

 _Ya está!_

 _Fue tan difícil para mi escribir esto. Pero creo que conseguí que el final tuviera lo que tenía que tener._

 _¿A alguien le sorprende que_ _ **Sandy**_ _fuera la mente detrás de todo esto?_

 _A mí no, francamente XD_

 _Por ahí me preguntaron si iba a tener un pasado oscuro, como muchos personajes de las distopías, y bueno, aquí lo tienen._

 _Lo que piensa_ _ **Bunny**_ _al principio del capítulo, que manipuló a_ _ **Jack**_ _con sus sentimientos, es algo que estuve pensando en días recientes con respecto al final de la historia. Para que Jack pudiera decir que amaba a Bunny, primero necesitaba hacer que examinara sus sentimientos al derecho y al revés y se convenciera de que eran legítimos y no algo a lo que había sido forzado. Espero haber dejado claro ese punto._

 _Creo que nuestro joven -y desesperante- héroe, tomó la decisión correcta._

 _Y qué decir de Bunny. Siempre un amor. Me encanta escribirlo tan enamorado de Jack, sobre todo cuando Jack al fin puede corresponderle._

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy._

 _Solo quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por que me hayan acompañado en este viaje, que para mí al menos, fue de lo más emocionante y fructífero. Me gusta pensar que he mejorado como escritora, aún tengo muchos errores y fallos, aun dependo de mis temas recurrentes para desarrollar las historias y aún hay demasiadas cosas que no me salen bien, pero quiero pensar que a las personas que leen les agrada y que ha habido un cambio positivo en mi._

 _Si a alguien le interesa, mi siguiente historia será un one-shot bastante largo que ya estoy escribiendo, y luego empezaré a subir mi siguiente historia multi-chapter de esta pareja._

 _Solo necesito un par de semanas para descansar, porque esto ha sido intenso._

 _En fin._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews:_

 _ **Nelson, DarkCupidFearles, Yan Yan, Dianita chan, The PianoGuy, Paloma-san, akima quiroly, , yusefan halackti Fanny alejo, Sonrisa Gatuna, Layla Drakon, HaruAkatsuki, Alley Michaelis, Yami Airashi, LarousseLucy, Tsubasa Nicte, One Dark love, Shershiya Runa, Little Moonchild, Kyle Lancaster.**_

 _Y también si se me pasó alguien, y a todos los anónimos, Guests y no reviewers que hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _Lamento no contestar apropiadamente, pero he decidido que lo haré a partir de ahora por mensaje persona para los que tienen cuenta y por medio de los caps para los que no. Hace tiempo que no contesto así que a estas alturas mis comentarios se verían fuera de lugar. Solo quisiera que sepan lo mucho que significa para mí que hayan leído y comentado cada capítulo, me hayan dejado sus preguntas, recomendaciones y buenas vibras. Espero que lo que he escrito sea de su agrado, y que si deciden seguir leyéndome, se sientan satisfechos por lo que puedo hacer._

 _¡Los amo como no tienen idea!_

 __ _ **Aoshika October**_


End file.
